


Los demonios de la noche.

by seiken



Series: Vampiros [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash, Terror, Vampiros, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, vampire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 94
Words: 225,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: Ha llegado una carta a sus manos, carta que coincide con su salida del ejército Inglés, su hermano le pide que regrese a casa y Radamanthys no puede negarse.Minos es un hombre que jamás ha pedido ayuda, ni asistencia, pero ahora, sus garabatos apenas legibles le hacen temer en lo peor.Parejas: Aioros/Shura, Thanatos/Manigoldo, Albafica/Minos, Lune/Minos, Defteros/Minos, Aspros/Radamanthys, Kanon/Radamanthys.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Kiki/Taurus Harbinger, Aries Mū/Taurus Aldebaran, Aspros Gemini/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Cancer Manigoldo/Thanatos, Gemini Defteros/Minos Griffon, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Hypnos/Milo Scorpio
Series: Vampiros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126541





	1. Chapter 1

El tren silbo y reanudó su andar con un sonido mecánico, la niebla apenas le permitía ver su entorno, pero lo conocía bien, regresaba a casa después de incontables años sirviendo en el ejército, con un puesto alto, otorgado por la misma persona que le hizo enlistar en primer lugar, la misma que con una carta le pidió regresar.

La carta era corta, concisa, escrita con una caligrafía desesperada, garabatos apenas legibles, no la letra estudiada de su hermano.

Minos lo necesitaba en casa, su vida dependía de ello y aunque en un principio quiso abandonarlo a su suerte, que los buitres se alimentarán de sus restos, le había prometido a su madre nunca darle la espalda.

Así que, solo por eso, por la promesa que le hiciera a una mujer en su lecho de muerte, cuando apenas tenía ocho años, era que regresaba a brindarle su ayuda al moribundo Minos.

El incorruptible juez de ese pequeño pueblo, no tan pequeño porque ya había llegado el tren a esas tierras, pero su casa, la mansión que los vio nacer, estaba a seis horas de viaje en carruaje y esperaba que su hermano hubiera mandado a alguien a buscarle.

—Señor Walden, señor Walden...

Radamanthys comenzó a buscar a sus alrededores, esa voz decrépita no la reconocía de ningún lado, mucho menos al hombre adusto, de unos setenta años que le hablaba con semejante confianza.

—Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando por usted, espero que sea el hermano del juez Minos, yo soy su mayordomo, llevo unos años trabajando para él, por eso no me conoce.

Radamanthys cargaba una pequeña maleta de cuero, no poseía demasiados bienes, pero aun así supuso que ese anciano no podría cargar sus pertenencias.

—¿Donde esta Lune?

El anciano llevo una mano a su pecho, el joven Lune había muerto antes de que comenzara a trabajar para el juez Minos, alguna bestia salvaje lo atacó.

—Falleció, hace algunos años, el medico de su hermano, el doctor Saga Gemini, mi nieto, no pudo salvarlo, fue muy triste.

El anciano sin pedirle permiso tomó su maleta, cargándola con facilidad, un anciano de andar seguro, pero algo encorvado, tal vez de su estatura, cabello gris peinado en una coleta y ojos pálidos, como los de todos los ancianos, tal vez tendría cataratas a su vieja edad, pero aun así había un tinte astuto en su expresión jovial.

—Mi nombre es Kanon Gemini, señor Walden, y si me permite decirlo, procuraré que su estadía con nosotros sea tan placentera como me sea posible.

Kanon carecía de las dolencias de su edad, o eso pensó Radamanthys, ya que se veía muy saludable, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, como el de un depredador, como los de un lobo ya muy viejo, su semblante era aristocrático, aunque solo se trataba de un mayordomo, uno no muy profesional, puesto que hasta el momento le había tratado con demasiada familiaridad.

Kanon abrió la puerta del carruaje con cuatro caballos negros que los llevaría a su mansión, acomodando su equipaje al mismo tiempo que el subía en su interior, tomando un asiento junto a la ventana.

Kanon ingreso en el carruaje y cerró la puerta, sentándose frente a él, sosteniéndose de su bastón, del que no había tomado atención, pero tenía la forma de un dragón como sacado de una imagen de alguna capilla olvidada.

—Debería tratar de descansar un poco, estoy seguro de que necesitara todas sus fuerzas para ver a su hermano.

Radamanthys estaba cansado, eso era cierto, pero no por eso se quedaría dormido a la mitad del viaje, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Ya llegué hasta aquí, estoy seguro de que podré terminar este viaje sin tener que dormir más que lo necesario.

El anciano asintió, recargándose a sus anchas en su asiento, cerrando los ojos, parecía que él si dormiría un poco, supuso Radamanthys, debido a su edad.

Pero, aunque intento permanecer despierto el tedioso camino de regreso a su mansión, en algún momento se quedó dormido, el mismo instante en que el anciano de largo cabello gris abría los ojos.

—Pareciera que estabas más cansado de lo que decías estarlo.

Kanon se levantó de su asiento y recorrió la mejilla de Radamanthys, aspirando su aroma unos momentos, para después volver a sentarse, cerrando los ojos, esperando que ese tedioso trayecto por fin terminará.

—Pero no debes preocuparte, ya estás en casa.

Radamanthys se quedó dormido, soñando con manos recorriendo su cuerpo, voces pronunciando su nombre, una negrura tal que no le dejaba respirar, ni moverse, y unos ojos azules que le mantenían quieto.

—Señor Walden, hemos llegado.

Pronunció el anciano, que ya había bajado sus maletas y ordenado que las acomodaran en su habitación, una que estaba al otro lado del pasillo en donde dormía su hermano convaleciente.

—Me tome la libertad de llevar su maleta a su habitación, espero que no se moleste conmigo.

Radamanthys llevo una mano a su cabeza, la que le dolía demasiado, tal vez porque hasta el momento no había probado bocado alguno, no estaba molesto y bajo de un salto del carruaje, notando que Kanon ya no estaba encorvado, ahora su espalda estaba recta, tanto como la suya.

—¿Quiere ver a su hermano?

Necesitaba verlo, para saber que estaba pasando con él, porque necesitaba su ayuda y porque ese supuesto medico no había logrado curar su malestar, sus dolencias, a tal grado que ahora su hermano mayor estaba en cama, postrado en ella.

—Llévame con Minos.

Kanon asintió, conduciéndolo a los aposentos de su hermano, cuya cortina estaba corrida y cientos de velas descansaban en el suelo, muchas de ellas prendidas, otras ya se habían consumido, como si necesitara que la luz siempre estuviera encendida, lamparas de aceite rodeaban su cama, crucifijos, rosarios, aun ajo podía verse alrededor suyo, llamando su atención, porque su hermano nunca había sido un hombre religioso.

—¿Radamanthys?

Pregunto al ver como se acercaba, Minos respiraba entrecortado, como si le costara demasiado trabajo realizar esa sencilla tarea, su pijama no le dejaba ver que su torso, desde su cuello hasta sus costillas estaba vendado, de las laceraciones que se estaba provocando en sus constantes alucinaciones, sus brazos también estaban vendados, aun sus caderas, estas tenían rojas cortadas con forma de uñas afiladas, porque el juez decía que una criatura lo atacaba de noche, un demonio que se estaba llevando su salud, su cordura y no descansaría hasta llevarse su alma.

—Estoy alucinando, tanto he pensado en ti que ahora te estoy viendo...

Radamanthys dio un paso en dirección de su hermano para ver un pentagrama dibujado con sal, con otros símbolos, que pensaban eran de protección o contra el mal de ojo, aquellos que su madre les enseño cuando eran tan solos unos niños, pero de los que Minos se había burlado cada ocasión que podía.

—No, Minos, ya estoy aquí, he venido a verte por la carta que me enviaste.

Esa información fue peor aún, Minos la recibió con desagrado, agitando su cabeza, completamente descolocado, tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo de tan cansado que estaba, pero sí pudo aventarle un frasco con algunos polvos que ese asesino decía eran medicamentos, los que atrapo Radamanthys con bastante facilidad.

—¡Lárgate demonio!

Grito, volteándose, respirando hondo, logrando que Radamanthys caminara en su dirección, se sentara en su cama y sostuviera sus brazos con fuerza, angustiado de verle así, a su hermano, el que siempre controlaba sus sentimientos, nunca mostraba terror, el que estaba tan demacrado que bien podía ser un moribundo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

Minos al sentir sus manos, al ver que en efecto era su hermano menor, al que no le mando ninguna carta, esta vez llevo sus pálidos dedos a su mejilla, no era posible, no era posible que ese demonio trajera a su hermano a su mansión.

—Un demonio... una cosa me ataca... y esa cosa te ha traído aquí...

Intento explicarle, pero Kanon ya había llamado al médico, un hombre casi idéntico al mayordomo, pero joven, vigoroso, cuyo cabello rubio estaba peinado en una trenza, quien, al ser visto por Minos, provoco que su desesperación aumentara, retorciéndose en la cama para tratar de pararse, no dejaría que lo durmieran, no le permitiría a ese demonio atacarle de nuevo.

—¡No estoy loco! ¡Radamanthys, no estoy loco!

Le suplico, aferrándose a su cuerpo, a sus ropas, al mismo tiempo que Saga comenzaba a preparar una inyección, solo así podrían calmar al juez Minos, que le temía a la oscuridad, pero mucho más aun a quedarse dormido, era en ese momento cuando era atacado por esa cosa.

—¡Te juro que no estoy loco!

Saga al ver que Radamanthys apenas podía comprender lo que pasaba, sostuvo el brazo de Minos, para inyectarlo, quien no tenía fuerza suficiente para negarse a ser drogado, y aferrado a su cuerpo, perdió el sentido, desmayándose en su cama de sábanas blancas.

—Kanon, te dije que debías avisarme a mi primero de la llegada de su hermano.

El anciano guardo silencio, como si le apenara la apariencia de su hermano, mirándole de pronto, haciendo que notara que sus ojos ya no tenían ese tinte blancuzco que se presentaba con la disminución de su vista.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hermano? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Pregunto Radamanthys, esperando escuchar una explicación del médico que trataba a su hermano, quien, guardando su jeringa, limpiando sus manos con su bata, guardo silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, pero mientras tanto, él ve alucinaciones, está convencido de que un demonio lo ataca de noche, cree que bebé su sangre y le ha hecho cosas peores...

Saga descubrió sus caderas para demostrarle las marcas de las uñas en su piel, abrió su pijama solo un poco, era lo mismo, uñas que laceraban su cuerpo, pero no podía existir un demonio, ni una criatura que le atacara de noche, así que eso se lo había hecho su propio hermano en su locura.

—¿Está diciendo que eso se lo ha hecho él? ¿Qué se lacera en la noche? ¿Mientras duerme o cuando esta despierto?

Quiso saberlo, sosteniendo la mano de su hermano, que al sentirlo se agito un instante, como si temiera a lo que acechaba en la oscuridad, al demonio que decía lo atacaba, comprendiendo que pronto anochecería y su hermano, tal vez, deseaba permanecer despierto, o charlar con el antes de que los últimos rayos de luz se ocultaran, aunque tal vez, ni siquiera sabía que acudiría a verlo ni estaba despierto para poder compartirle sus temores.

—Mi hermano no me estaba esperando, creyó que me trataba de una alucinación.

Saga sostuvo la carta para poder verla, la que de pronto se resbalo de sus dedos y fue a dar al grupo de velas de mayor tamaño, incendiándose en un instante, aunque el medico trato de alcanzarla sin poder hacerlo.

—Esa me temo que es la letra de su hermano, desde que falleció su ayudante de cámara, el señor Lune, cree que un demonio lo persigue, asegura que eso es lo que mato a su amante y a él lo ataco en el bosque esa primera vez, pero dígame usted, si existieran entes de esa naturaleza tan desalmada, no los habría catalogado ya la ciencia.

Radamanthys asintió, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, para después observar fijamente a Minos, quien apenas respiraba, dormido con ese calmante que le fue inyectado, cuyo verdugón resultante era demasiado notorio en su piel pálida, mucho más cadavérica de lo normal.

—Porque no espera a que amanezca, su hermano se ha deteriorado tanto en su malestar que me ha permitido vivir en esta mansión, mañana a la hora del desayuno puedo explicarle todo lo que necesita saber, además, se ve algo pálido, lo mejor es que coma algunos alimentos, el viaje desde la India hasta esta provincia es muy largo, debe sentirse muy cansado, mi abuelo, Kanon, lo llevara a sus habitaciones.

Saga tenía razón, se sentía demasiado cansado, pero no dejaría esa noche a su hermano, creyendo que tal vez moriría durante su sueño y no podría verle, ni hablar con él, haciendo que ese viaje fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

—Usted está equivocado caballero, si cree que puede decirme que hacer en mi propia casa, permaneceré a lado de mi hermano, Kanon me servirá mi merienda aquí, usted váyase a descansar si así lo prefiere, yo le avisare si Minos empeora durante la noche.

Saga frunció el ceño, molesto, parecía que no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, ni que lo desobedecieran, pero asintió, suspirando, dejándole a solas con el mayordomo, que le observaba con una expresión preocupada al otro lado de la cama, el que con una graciosa reverencia se marchó, para obedecer sus órdenes, dejándolos solos en ese cuarto con todas esas velas encendidas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Minos?


	2. Cena a media noche.

El anciano llevo la cena a la habitación con la eficiencia de cualquier mayordomo de su edad, mucho más rápido de lo que pensó Radamanthys que podría hacerlo.

Acomodando una mesa y después cada uno de sus alimentos, todo ese tiempo sin pronunciar un solo sonido, dejándole sumergirse en la errática respiración de su hermano.

-Llámeme cuándo haya terminado, solo toque la campana y vendré a recoger esto.

Kanon le dijo con una expresión preocupada, como si deseara decirle algo, pero no sé atreviera a eso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así mi hermano?

Pregunto, llevando sus dedos a la taza de té caliente, para darle un sorbo, un pequeño trago de la bebida que le supo amarga, tal vez, demasiado.

-Su hermano lleva así casi un año, a veces mejora, otras veces pareciera que ya no despertara... es realmente muy triste.

Radamanthys trato de beber de nuevo el té de color rojizo que le sirviera Kanon, pero tan solo de acercarlo a su rostro, le rechazo, había un dejo a tierra en esa bebida.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Quiso saberlo, alejando su nariz de su té, sintiéndolo nauseabundo, para tomar un pan blanco, un muffin que unto con mantequilla.

-Es té de raíz púrpura, Saga piensa que es medicinal y como usted estará junto a su hermano lo que espero sea mucho tiempo, hasta que logremos recuperarlo de los brazos de la enfermedad, quise traerle también a usted.

Kanon llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirándole fijamente, con una sonrisa, para después servirle tres terrones a su té, esperando que tal vez dulce, esa bebida amarga tuviera un mejor sabor.

-Pruébelo ahora, tal vez haya mejorado su sabor.

Radamanthys por un momento dudo en hacerlo, pero suspirando, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y creía que sería una noche muy larga, le dio un sorbo a la amarga bebida, encontrándola menos desagradable.

\- ¿Mucho mejor?

Radamanthys asintió, estaba preocupado, no quería que su hermano perdiera la vida, menos en aquellas condiciones.

\- ¿Sólo usted trabaja aquí?

Kanon negó eso, no había forma en que una casa como esa pudiera mantenerse sola, aunque él era el mayordomo de la mansión, muchos más le ayudaban a mantener todo en orden.

-Tiene una docena de sirvientes a su disposición, pero, solo yo me atrevo a acercarme al señor Minos, su pobre hermano es un hombre muy volátil, en ocasiones ha llegado a atacar a las mucamas o a cualquiera que piense qué no reconoce en ese momento, únicamente yo, y mi nieto podemos manejarlo.

Radamanthys seguía bebiendo del té, con una expresión de disgusto, esperando poder terminarlo pronto para que Kanon se llevará la taza, suponiendo que su sabor amargo aseguraba que fuera una medicina.

-Mi nieto tuvo que tratar uno de los extraños humores del señor Minos antes de que usted llegará, está muy cansado, por eso no le ha explicado nada sobre su hermano.

Radamanthys le dio la taza vacía a Kanon, quien la recibió con una ligera sonrisa, como si fuera un mocoso que acababa de tomarse su medicina.

Le traeré algunas sábanas, así como unas almohadas, para que pueda descansar sus ojos unos instantes, su hermano no irá a ninguna parte, no hasta mañana temprano.

-Mejor tráigame un libro que tengo en mi equipaje, está en el tercer compartimento.

Le ordenó, trataría de leer un poco mientras esperaba a su hermano, ignorando al anciano mayordomo que se alejaba con un paso decidido, demasiado firme, para un hombre de su edad.

-Como usted lo ordene, Lord Walden.

Fue su respuesta tranquila, alejándose de aquella habitación, con un paso firme, permitiendo que Radamanthys cenará a solas, en compañía de su hermano inconsciente en esa cama.

Atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, su equipaje estaba en medio de la inmensa estancia, era una maleta pequeña con varias hebillas.

Descorrió aquellas que cerraban el primer compartimento, sin querer hacerlo, descubriendo un revólver cargado con varias balas en una bolsa de cuero.

En una caja había lo que pensaba era una pequeña fortuna, una daga de madera y tres fotografías, la primera con tres muchachos en ella, dos de ellos no los reconocía, uno de cabello negro, otro de cabello café y después, estaba Radamanthys, unos años menor, un muchacho muy apuesto en verdad, la segunda era de una mujer de cabellera larga y mirada triste, suponía que aquella era la difunta duquesa Walden, la tercer fotografía formaba parte de un retrato más grande, estaba doblada en las esquinas, y era de un pequeño rubio, de ojos enormes, una preciosura, está fotografía le observo con mayor detenimiento, comprendiendo que ese pequeño niño era el muchacho apuesto y ahora heredero de la fortuna de su familia, así como de todos sus títulos nobiliarios.

Cerro ese compartimento y abrió el siguiente, en el que solamente había ropa, nada que pudiera llamar su atención.

El tercero tenía el libro que le habían solicitado, el que tomo con una sonrisa satisfecha, guardando una de las fotografías en la bolsa de su saco, suponiendo que no la extrañaría con el asunto de su hermano, debido a la preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Se supone que puedes revisar las pertenencias del joven Lord Walden?

Kanon volteó, su nieto le había seguido, era un joven suspicaz, apenas un niño, pero era el más fuerte de los dos, debido a sus diferencias de edad, un médico espectacular, cuyos gustos refinados eran auspiciados por el próximamente difunto Lord Minos Walden tercero.

-Tu deberías estarle explicando los padecimientos de su hermano, pero prefieres correr detrás de las mucamas, no es verdad, además, no extrañará este cuadro y si lo hace, bien puede creer que lo perdió.

Le advirtió, regresando a las habitaciones de Minos, descubriendo a su hermano revisando sus pertenencias, buscando algo tal vez, de suma importancia.

-Señor Walden, he traído el libro que deseaba y tal vez, si me dijera que busca, yo pueda decirle, le he ayudado al señor Minos a guardar esos cajones desde que llegué a esta mansión, conozco cada una de las prendas que allí guarda.

Radamanthys volteo, recargándose en el escritorio manchado de cera blanca, con varias velas quemándose lentamente, estás estaban situadas sobre algunos pentagramas y más símbolos que alejaban el mal de ojo, enseñándole un collar con forma de dragón, un regalo de su padre a su madre, cuya belleza era inusitada.

-Mi madre nos dio un collar como este, era un regalo de nuestro padre, una reliquia que se supone protege al usuario contra todo mal, Minos no lo tiene, y deseo arreglar eso, así que, si lo ha visto, debe dármelo.

Kanon al ver el collar que Radamanthys le mostraba, el que colgaba en su cuello y tuvo que abrir varios botones para que pudiera verlo, fijando sus ojos azules en la piel pálida del joven Lord, el que esperaba reconociera ese collar, suspiro seguro de que ya no estaba en esa mansión.

—Minos lo perdió cuando fue atacado en el bosque, el día de la muerte de su ayudante de cámara, lo siento mucho.

Radamanthys cerró los botones de su camisa, retrocediendo algunos pasos, para regresar a la mesa con su cena que se enfriaba, sentándose en su silla, con el libro en sus manos.

—Retire todo esto, he perdido el apetito.

Kanon obedeció sin decir nada, retirando los platos y la mesa portátil en silencio, para despedirse poco después con una reverencia estudiada, dejándolo a solas con Minos.

Radamanthys abrió el libro en una página específica y comenzó a recitar un poema de alguna clase, un rezó enseñado por su madre de cabello negro, ojos lilas y una belleza angelical.

Eran palabras de poder que protegían al enfermo, que lo arrebataban de las manos de la muerte, eso era lo que Radamanthys creía y lo que le fue dicho por su madre.

A la que se acusaba de ser una bruja y en realidad lo era, porque todo eso en las mesas, debajo de la cama de su hermano eran ritos poderosos, ritos pronunciados a medias, porque Minos desconocía las palabras que finalizaban los hechizos, como digno hijo de su padre, un juez recto que se arrodillaba frente a la cruz de las iglesias, quien despreciaba los conocimientos de su madre.

Solamente su amor por ella y la fe que tenía al que habitaba en esa cruz eran lo que le evitaba dañarle, entregarla a mortales que se pensaban entes superiores.

Minos debió desesperarse al intentar utilizar esos ritos antiguos para alejar el mal de su cuarto, tal vez de su cuerpo, si es que existía, pero Radamanthys actuaría pensando lo peor, ya que había visto algunas cosas, sucesos que los hombres de letras no podrían comprender, ni catalogar.

Radamanthys se quitó el collar que hasta el momento rodeaba su cuello y se lo puso a Minos, cerrando el libro, para después regresar a su silla, para leer su reliquia de tiempos remotos, encontrar una respuesta en él.

Esperando el amanecer, que con algo de suerte llegaría con el despertar de Minos, cuando esa droga abandonará su cuerpo.

Esa noche no sintió que se ahogaba en una oscuridad sin fin, ni manos extrañas recorriendo su cuerpo con lujuria, dejando marcas sangrientas sobre su piel y esos ojos azules, tan fríos como el hielo, robándole su alma, su cordura, tampoco despertó intentando moverse, o gritar debido a la desesperación, para ser sometido por su mayordomo y su nieto, el médico que decía podía curarlo de un mal que no era de esa tierra, esa mañana despertó con el sol ingresando por su ventana.

—¿Minos?

Llamaron a su lado, una voz que recordaba era su hermano, al que pensaba había alucinado, porque él no le escribió ninguna carta, no lo hizo llegar a la mansión, como podría, él era su único hermano, no lo condenaría a perder su alma ni a ser la presa de lo que había tomado residencia en su mansión.

—Pensé que no ibas a despertar, realmente me preocupé.

Radamanthys trato de ayudarle a sentarse, pero Minos lo rechazó, alejando sus manos de su cuerpo, su hermano pequeño no permanecería en esa mansión, no lo permitiría, no, el salvaría su vida.

—¡Lárgate o te haré encerrar en el calabozo más profundo de prisión!

Radamanthys no supo que decir, su hermano ya había hecho esa amenaza en el pasado, por eso tuvo que marcharse, porque o se volvía un militar, un sacerdote o un prisionero.

Un militar no tendría derecho a la fortuna de sus padres, la que era inmensa, tan grande como para mantenerlos varias generaciones con los más estrafalarios gustos que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Un sacerdote tampoco, apenas podría tomar una pequeña dote que sería absorbida por la iglesia y eso era todo.

Como un preso, no viviría lo suficiente, las cárceles eran una condena de muerte.

—Minos, tú me mandaste una carta y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

Trato de explicarle, pero Minos negó eso, no le había mandado ninguna carta, no le pidió ir, tampoco ayuda.

—¡Yo no te mandé nada!

Fue su respuesta segura, tratando de sentarse, con demasiado esfuerzo, esperando que Radamanthys se marchara, pero no lo haría, está vez permanecería en su mansión, a lado de su hermano.

—Yo tenía esa carta y es por eso por lo que aquí estoy, Minos, mírate, pareces un cadáver, estás muy débil, además, perdiste el collar de nuestra madre.

Minos coloco su mano en el collar, tratando de calmarse, escuchando los pasos del médico y de su mayordomo, acercándose, tal vez al creer que ya habría despertado para esa hora del día.

—Yo no te mandé una carta, debes creerme, no te pondré en riesgo, pero...

Radamanthys tomó la mano de Minos con delicadeza, que con su ayuda pudo sentarse con mayor comodidad.

—Ya estás aquí, así que quédate a mi lado, no dejes que ese asesino me inyecte de nuevo.

Radamanthys supuso que ese asesino era Saga, el que ingreso con su maletín, con un paso lento, seguido del mayordomo, está vez con dos sirvientes que traían la mesa portátil y el desayuno ligero de su hermano.

—¿Ya está listo para darme una explicación de lo que tiene mi hermano?

Le exigió, esperando una respuesta.


	3. Una mañana negra.

Tuvo que abandonar a Minos en su habitación para desayunar en el comedor principal, en donde le sirvieron en silencio, comida que se veía apetitosa, pero el estado de su hermano, le había hecho perder cualquier intención de probar bocado.

El doctor de su hermano les estaba acompañando, quien parecía silencioso, meditabundo, alejado de ese cuarto tanto como si no estuviera presente en toda esa mansión.

Esa comida iba acompañada de más del té de sabor amargo, que Saga también bebía con lentitud, untando mantequilla en un pan tostado, que dejó en el plato blanco de porcelana, al mismo tiempo que el mayordomo, se recargaba en la pared, observándolos fijamente.

-¿Que tiene Minos?

Quiso preguntar de nuevo, porque parecía que Saga no estaba dispuesto a decírselo, quien le miró fijamente, abandonando su pan, el que ni siquiera había tocado y Kanon ya retiraba de la mesa.

-Delirios de persecución, cree que algo lo atacó en el bosque, un ente de oscuridad pura y forma demencial.

Radamanthys empezó a comer en silencio, escuchando lo que le decía Saga, el que iba disponiendo de cada uno de sus platos, los que solo revolvía con su cubierto, sin tocarlos siquiera.

-Cree que esto le siguió hasta su mansión y le ataca de todas las formas posibles, apenas anochece.

Radamanthys ya no tenía puesto su collar, detalle que Kanon no pudo ignorar, suponiendo que al no encontrar el de su hermano, se lo dio, creyendo que esa piedra y ese metal podían funcionar como un amuleto de la buena suerte.

-He tratado de convencerlo de que solo es una ilusión producida por su mente febril, pero no me escucha, como pudiste verlo, cree que yo soy un asesino, que es culpa mía su padecimiento cuando no he tratado más que hacerle sentir mejor, arrebatarlo de las manos de la muerte.

Radamanthys termino su desayuno para cuando Saga finalizó su relato, uno que hablaba de la enfermedad de Minos, como si fuera solo un demente y nada de lo que dijera pudiera ser verdad.

-¿Cree que mi hermano sobreviva?

Saga guardo silencio, meditando su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que las ramas de los árboles se agitaban golpeando los cristales, dentro de poco, comenzaría a llover, y con esa pequeña lluvia pasarían unos días encerrados en su mansión.

-Ya que no tiene una respuesta, sé que en algunos hospitales modernos podrán encontrar una cura para su mal, mucho más fácilmente que un médico en una vieja mansión alejada del mundo civilizado, así que, necesito que lo preparen para nuestra partida, no dejaré que la muerte se lleve a Minos.

Kanon se alejó de la pared con una expresión preocupada, Saga negó eso, era demasiado imprudente tratar de llevarse al joven juez de sus aposentos, quien poseía unos veintitrés años, mientras Saga se veía de unos treinta y tres, aunque se trataba de un médico muy joven para aquellos tiempos, uno muy respetado.

-Me temo que, si hace lo que planea, su hermano no soportara el viaje, no solo eso, puede entrar en pánico, ya que fue en los bosques cercanos a esta mansión en donde dice, ese ente lo atacó.

Radamanthys no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que hacer, así que, levantándose de un solo movimiento, aventó la servilleta a la mesa, para regresar con su hermano, dentro de poco le daría una carta al mayordomo, debía entregarla en el correo, una carta que escribiría en compañía de Minos.

-¡Usted dice que mi hermano puede morir en esta mansión, pero también puede morir en el viaje de camino a la civilización, en donde habrá doctores de verdad!

Le recordó, moriría en esa mansión o en el camino, pero si sobrevivía ese trayecto, su hermano tendría mejores oportunidades que en esa vieja casa.

-Yo, y estoy seguro de que Minos también, estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos, porque no lo dejare morir aquí.

Al decir eso último, Radamanthys optó por marcharse, para visitar a su hermano, que tras una noche de sueño continuó ya podía respirar con cierta normalidad, pero no deseaba comer nada que ningún sirviente tratara de darle.

-Radamanthys, dile a este infeliz, que se largue, yo puedo comer por mí mismo.

El menor, sólo por un año, suspiro tomando la cuchara de la mano del sirviente, uno de cabello negro, ojos amarillos y piel blanca, casi del color de la leche.

-Minos, debes comer algo, necesito que recuperes tu fuerza, al menos una poca, para marcharnos de este sitio, te llevaré a un sanatorio de verdad, en donde sabrán curar tus males, este sanatorio está ubicado en un convento.

Minos sonrió al escucharle decir eso, aceptando la cucharada de sopa que Radamanthys le ofrecía, la que era la misma comida que el degustó en compañía de Saga y de su mayordomo, deseoso de marcharse de aquella mansión, alejarse de sus sirvientes que habían tomado el control de su vida.

-¿Crees que nos dejen marcharnos?

Radamanthys no supo que decirle en ese momento, pero le dio otra cucharada de sopa, la que enfrió primero al soplarle con delicadeza, tratando de no responder esa pregunta inmediatamente, Saga no se veía muy contento acerca de su decisión, pero tampoco se lo estaba preguntando, no le interesaba su opinión, sólo la seguridad de su hermano.

-Entonces... ¿Realmente me crees?

Radamanthys asintió, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, que esperaba pasaría desapercibido por cualquiera que los observará, seguro de que, de alguna manera los estaban espiando.

-Minos, debes recuperarte sólo un poco y para eso necesitas comer algo, yo te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Su hermano asintió, no quería morir, no deseaba perder su vida en esa mansión, no cuando había tanto que deseaba hacer, cómo vengar la muerte de su querido Lune, su ayudante de cámara, que era al mismo tiempo su amante y el único en quien podía confiar completamente.

-¿Por qué tengo tu collar?

Le pregunto de pronto, llevando una de sus manos a la pieza de joyería, regalo de su verdadero padre, no del esposo de su madre, quien, a su vez, se los entrego a ella para que sus hijos los portaran, diciéndole que así estarían a salvo de cualquier mal.

-Es lo mejor, además, tu lo necesitas mucho mas que yo.

Radamanthys le tenía un cariño especial a ese collar, su madre, una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y ojos lilas, se los entrego en su lecho de muerte, pidiéndoles que nunca se dieran la espalda, algo que hizo Minos a la primera oportunidad, pero el menor había llegado porque recibió su carta, porque pensaba que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Siempre has sido muy noble, pero tu serás quien comience a debilitarse si no descansas un poco, durante el día generalmente estoy bien, es en la noche cuando eso llega a mí, cuando...

Minos guardo silencio inmediatamente, observando la puerta abrirse, era Saga que llegaba a realizar sus curaciones rutinarias, con un maletín que llevaba aquellas medicinas que únicamente lo desorientaban.

-Señor Walden, puede dejarme a solas con su hermano, su curación tardara unos minutos y no creo que desee ver todas las marcas que tiene en su cuerpo, las que debo atender, para que no se infecten.

Radamanthys estaba a punto de negarse, decirle que no lo abandonaría en sus manos, pero Minos le hizo una señal, solicitándole que se marchara, tal vez, porque se sentía avergonzado de que su hermano menor viera todo el daño que había recibido durante ese espantoso año de soledad.

-Estaré afuera, si me necesitas, solo llámame Minos y estaré aquí en un instante.

Saga parecía molesto por su falta de confianza, o tal vez, lo que le molestaba era que actuaría como un guardaespaldas de su hermano hasta que pudiera llevárselo de aquella mansión.

-Minos esta en buenas manos.

Trato de asegurarle el médico, pero el no lo creía de esa forma, así que simplemente le dio la espalda, para salir de ese cuarto, recargándose contra la puerta, no se alejaría demasiado, aunque, estaba completamente exhausto después de su viaje de regreso a casa y la noche en vela, acompañando a Minos en su padecimiento.

-Se ve cansado joven Walden, tal vez, le vendría bien dormir un poco, mi nieto se tardará mucho tiempo en atender las heridas de su hermano, lo mejor sería que aprovechara este tiempo para ir a sus habitaciones, refrescarse un poco si es que no desea dormir.

Radamanthys no le respondió al mayordomo, que le miraba fijamente, como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamientos, creyendo, tal vez, que abandonaría a su hermano a su suerte, pero no lo haría, Minos le necesitaba.

-No dormiré lejos de mi hermano, así que lo que hará será preparar una cama o un catre en su habitación, a su lado, en donde pueda dormir y estar pendiente de su estado de salud, quedo claro.

Kanon asintió, era su mayordomo, no tenía forma alguna de negarse a obedecerle, pero aun así no se marchó, permaneciendo a su lado, en vez de eso, llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda, como si esperara una orden o pudiera perder su tiempo a su antojo.

-La preocupación que siente por su hermano es un acto loable, cualquiera hubiera pensado que después de ser traicionado, mandado lejos, usted habría cortado cualquier relación con el juez Minos, pero aquí esta, tratando de salvarle, usted es un buen chico.

Radamanthys no dijo nada, pero no le gustaba esa actitud aduladora, como si pensara que con esas cuantas palabras comenzaría a confiar en el, pero se trataba del abuelo de Saga, el medico que no había logrado hacer nada por Minos hasta ese momento.

-No me hable como si fuera un niño pequeño, ni como a un iluso que confiara en unas cuantas palabras de apoyo, mi hermano esta muy grave y esto es culpa de alguien.

Kanon estaba seguro de que así era, ese alguien bien podía ser el propio Minos, o la madre del muchacho, que se decía no los engendró con su padre por las leyes de los hombres, sino con algo diferente, que no era humano, de allí la apariencia de los hermanos, cuya pupila tenía un aire felino.

-En el pueblo dicen que es culpa de algo en su sangre, que ha llamado a esa bestia para alimentarse de su hermano, cuyos pecados son muchos, demasiado extensos para mencionarlos.

Radamanthys había escuchado esas mentiras durante mucho tiempo en su niñez, de allí que fueran personas solitarias, despreciados en el pueblo, en donde su hermano tenía el puesto de su padre, a pesar de su edad, de su juventud, porque se trataba de un hombre inflexible, un hombre justo, supuso el menor.

-Tambien decían que mi madre era una bruja, que tanto él como yo somos demonios, pero usted cree que me veo como uno, que mi pobre hermano padeciendo en esa cama sea un demonio.

Kanon no dijo nada al respecto, suponiendo que los demonios tendrían muchas formas, de existir, aún aquellas tan hermosas como los angeles, después de todo, no decían que la lujuria era un pecado y ciertamente los jóvenes aristócratas la despertaban.

-Si fuéramos demonios estaríamos a salvó de los entes de las tinieblas, de existir estos...

Radamanthys guardo silencio entonces, desviando la mirada, inquieto por la tranquilidad de aquel anciano, la forma tan felina de mirarlo.

-Vaya y haga lo que le he ordenado, yo permanecere en este lugar hasta que Minos este lo suficiente fuerte para marcharnos.

El mayordomo está vez decidió obedecerle, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, para detenerse de pronto, como si quisiera decirle algo.

-Saldre al pueblo en seis horas, si necesita cualquier cosa, por favor, déjemelo saber.

Radamanthys asintió, necesitaba enviar la carta, pero primero tenía que escribirla con ayuda de Minos, describir lo que decía le estaba haciendo daño.

-Estare en mi habitación si necesita cualquier cosa, joven Walden, necesito descansar un poco antes de marcharme, pero usted puede tocar la puerta, no me molesta tener visitas a mi edad.

Al principio no entendió porque le decía eso, de ser más joven lo creería una invitación, pero al ser tan viejo, supuso que solo era una forma de expresarse.

-Y descuide, antes del anochecer, usted tendrá un lugar donde dormir.


	4. Susurros en la oscuridad.

Minos trataba de ignorar al médico que había tomado el control de su residencia desde las peores etapas de su padecimiento.

Quien limpiaba sus heridas con delicadeza, para después colocar ungüentos que decía eran medicinales, contando las marcas que tenía su piel, buscando cuántas nuevas había cada mañana.

Con un placer enfermizo que distaba demasiado de la preocupación que aseguraba sentía por él.

-¡Cuánto me alegra!

Susurro complacido, escuchando su corazón, contacto sus latidos, encontrandolo en mejor estado, únicamente con la llegada de su hermano.

-¡No hay marcas nuevas!

Minos recogió sus piernas, tratando de alejarse de Saga, quien le ayudaba a cerrarse su camisa, una larga, que le servía como un camisón.

-Esa cosa no pudo atacarme con mi hermano velando mi lecho, por eso no hay marcas nuevas.

Le respondió, sintiendo que Saga recorría su tobillo al mismo tiempo que elevaba su cobija, para cubrirle con ella hasta la cintura.

-Minos... Minos... tú sabes que eso es una mentira, nada te ataca en las noches y tú mismo te has causado estás marcas.

Le recordo, su rostro casi pegado al suyo, permitiendo que su aliento cálido acariciara su piel, como si fueran manos.

-Te sientes tan culpable por lo que has hecho que esto es una muestra física de tu inconformidad.

Minos negó eso, pero no tenía la fuerza para alejar a Saga de su persona, el que comprendiendo que Radamanthys estaba cerca, se apartó, guardando sus instrumentos.

-Y esa carta que escribiste en tus delirios, la que le suplicaste a mi abuelo que la hiciera llegar a tu hermano, logro su cometido, el heredero Walden está con nosotros.

Minos estaba a punto de llamarle a Radamanthys, quien los escuchaba conversar pero no comprendía acerca de qué.

-Y sólo por eso has dejado de hacerte daño, ya hasta comenzaste a comer, pero cuando quiera irse, de nuevo llamarás su atención haciendote daño...

Saga se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda a Minos, quien sólo guardaba silencio, cansado de intentar explicarle a este hombre de ciencia, que había otros seres, demasiados horrores nunca antes descritos y uno de esos mató a Lune, lo descuartizó frente a sus ojos, lo devoró como si se tratase de un cervatillo, para lanzarse en su contra justo en el momento en que intento matarlo por la espalda.

Una criatura de blanca piel arrugada, del color de la cera, que cubría un esqueleto con dientes afilados, ojos hundidos, azules, pero inyectados de sangre, pozos de hambre enloquecida, cuyas garras afiladas destruyeron su bastón de un solo zarpazo y después, parte de su ropa.

-Yo no me hago esto y no fui yo quien trajo a Radamanthys a esta mansión, tu mientes... tú sólo quieres nuestra riqueza.

Saga le veía con demasiada pena, tratandolo como todo un demente, casi podía escuchar su risa burlona y esos ojos azules, le causaban el peor de los terrores.

-Si esa criatura existe, porque no la hemos visto, ni mi abuelo ni yo, que también podríamos ser sus presas.

Minos comenzaba a respirar entrecortado, recordando ese horror, llevando sus manos a sus brazos, que tenían esas marcas rojas de garras afiladas, recordando las ocasiones en que había algo viscoso y húmedo entre sus piernas, seguro de lo que era, porque la primera vez que pasó, estaba casi despierto.

-Tambien es obra mía la semilla de esa cosa resbalando entre mis piernas, eso es una alucinación y ha pasado varias veces en su cuidado.

Saga decía nunca haber visto muestra alguna de lo que le contaba en un principio, de las manchas de la cama, la sangre o su semilla, las que Kanon hacia limpiar, al mismo tiempo que otros sirvientes le ayudaban a bañarse, ignorando las pruebas, como si solamente el pudiera verlas.

-Nunca nadie ha visto eso, solo está en tu mente Minos, aunque no sé qué clase de enfermedad te carcome para que alucines con pesadillas como esas y me he preguntado, si acaso no encuentras placer en tus visiones desafortunadas.

Minos entonces le aventó un vaso con agua, el que no llego muy lejos, pero si logro que Radamanthys ingresará en esa habitación, molesto, furioso, al ver la expresión de su hermano, livida , desencajada.

-¿Ya terminó? ¡Pues márchese!

Le ordenó el menor, levantando el vaso que por pura suerte no se rompió en mil pedazos, sentándose a un lado de su hermano, sosteniendo una de sus manos.

-Al seguirle la corriente con sus alucinaciones, lo único que lograra es que empeoren y así el daño que se hace cuando nadie lo ve.

Radamanthys al escucharle apretó los dientes y hubiera sacado a ese médico por la fuerza, si el mismo no se hubiera marchado, esperaba que para abandonar su mansión, tendría que tener otros pacientes, no solo su hermano.

-No estoy loco... aunque como me gustaría estarlo.

Se quejó Minos, permitiendo que Radamanthys rodeará sus hombros, escuchándolo gemir a causa de su dolor, llorando en su regazo.

-Te sacaré de aquí Minos, no tengas miedo, yo me encargaré de todo.

*****

Al mismo tiempo, en un castillo alejado de la civilización, tan apartado como los seres que le habitaban, los que únicamente podían ingresar en su interior escalando, usando sus garras para impulsarse, sus sentidos incrementados por la luna para seguir el camino entre las ruinas de viejas batallas, el rastro que daba a su señor, al que llamaban alfa supremo.

Un hombre joven, con algunas marcas de cansancio en su rostro, cabello corto de color azul y un pitillo a medio consumir, ingresaba al salón del trono, en donde había dos lobos de un tamaño inmenso, los que bien podrían quebrar la espalda de un oso con sus fauces.

Este joven de apariencia masculina, con ropa sencilla, apagó el cigarrillo con la suela de su bota, al ver que uno de los lobos, el que era tan negro como la misma noche, se levantaba de su cómodo colchón de pieles de muchas criaturas diferentes, el otro simplemente se reacomodo, este poseyendo pelaje dorado, eran como el día y la noche.

La noche, el inmenso lobo comenzó a transformarse en un hombre, un humano vestido de negro, el que también, como lo era su forma lobuna, era tan alto como un gigante o un titán.

-Te he dicho que ese aroma me molesta, Manigoldo...

Manigoldo se encogió de hombros, llevando sus manos a su cintura, sin remordimiento alguno, dejando que su alfa supremo, llevará una de sus manos a su mejilla, para besarle con fuerza, recibiendo un gemido apagado del que era su compañero.

-Pero a mí sí me gusta, Thanatos, además, el trabajo que me encargaste ya está hecho.

Le informo con demasiado orgullo, logrando que el titán de cabello negro sonriera.

-¿Donde esta?

Manigoldo rodeo el cuello del primero de ellos, recordando una época en la cual intento negarsele, para después besar sus labios, siendo su mordida, su sangre, la que le transformó en lo que era en ese momento, como a su viejo amigo lo transformo en algo completamente diferente.

-En un pomposo castillo, rodeado de los suyos, llorandole a mi viejo hermano de armas.

Le informo, apartándose de Thanatos, riéndose cuando esté intento capturarlo entre sus brazos, acercandolo a el, para recompensar su trabajo bien hecho con un poco de calor.

-Los gemelos, los traidores han abandonado su pozo, supongo que eso también te interesa saberlo.

Thanatos se encogió de hombros, porque por el momento, los dos traidores no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, únicamente su esposo, que tenía un apodo extravagante, ya que le apodaban fuego fatuo, cuando era humano, el le llamaba fuego infernal.

-Ese es el problema de nuestro adversario, sí no puede controlar a sus hijos, no es asunto mío.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, se dijo transformandose repentinamente en un lobo con pelaje azul, el que corrió en dirección de las ruinas, buscando un lugar mucho más íntimo en donde retozar con su alfa.

El que riendo comenzó a seguirlo, transformandose también en un lobo, impacientando al dorado, que aulló su inconformidad, para después, marcharse en dirección opuesta, sin rumbo fijo.

*****

Radamanthys tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Kanon, esperando que le abrieran sin tener que llamar la atención del médico de Minos, no quería que por alguna razón abrieran esa carta y la leyeran, lo descrito en ella, era en verdad una locura, pero si la primera carta pudo llegar a sus manos, bien podría llegar la segunda a su destino.

Al no recibir una respuesta decidió ingresar en ella, esperando que no se hubiera marchado sin que pudiera entregarle su encargo.

Esa habitación estaba en penumbra, como muchas otras de esa vieja mansión, los muebles, los adornos, nada diferente o llamativo, sin duda alguna, ese cuarto únicamente era utilizado para dormir, pensó Radamanthys, buscando a Kanon, sin poder encontrarlo, pero era un cuarto grande, con un baño propio y un ropero inmenso, no era un cuarto de la servidumbre sino una habitación para huéspedes.

Radamanthys escucho un sonido proviniendo del baño, agua salpicando y una tonada, como si estuvieran cantando, tal vez, el anciano estaba dándose un baño, por eso no respondió cuando llamo a su puerta.

Radamanthys no regresaría y supuso que lo mejor era tomar un asiento, pero, un cuadro llamo su atención, uno realizado a mano, con óleos y pinceles, uno que estaba cubierto por un lienzo de tela, que descubrió sin saber porque.

Ese cuadro era del mayordomo, cuando era joven, pensó, era muy apuesto, casi idéntico a Saga, con ligeras diferencias que le hicieron preguntarse, sino eran la misma persona, o más bien hermanos, porque eran por mucho más parecidos entre ellos, de lo que Minos y el se parecían.

-Se que ya no soy un hombre joven, pero fui muy bien parecido, cuando tenía tu edad.

Le susurraron, el mayordomo de pronto estaba a su lado, como si siempre hubiera estado a sus espaldas, vestido, arreglado pulcramente, sin nada fuera de lugar, su cabello suelto, tan parecido al del retrato que Radamanthys tenía que aceptar, que sólo había cambiado el color, aún se veía sedoso, suave al tacto.

-Tuve decenas de amantes a mis pies...

Kanon se dió cuenta que lo tenía preso, pero no se movió, en vez de eso se recargo en el secreter, evitándole poder moverse.

-Dispuestos a complacerme de todas las maneras posibles, luchando por mi amor, que digo mi amor, por un instante de mi atención.

Radamanthys aún tenía la carta en su mano, respirando hondo, sintiéndose atrapado por ese anciano, que de momentos podía ver como su yo más joven, aquel en la pintura, sus ojos azules, su cabello suave, su piel tersa, el calor de su cuerpo, apresandolo con ese sencillo acto.

-Y se muy bien, que la única manera de soportar la tentación, es sumergiendote en ella...

Finalizó con un beso, profundo, que le mantuvo quieto en aquella incómoda postura, sintiendo las manos del mayordomo en su cuello, bajando por su espalda, para después posarse en su cintura, sus caderas.

Radamanthys al principio sintió que aquella boca era la del joven del retrato, hermoso, perfecto, una criatura nocturna que iba robándole su aliento, evitándole moverse únicamente con su aura.

-Aceptandola como el regalo del que se trata.

Le dijo, dejandolo ir, y en ese momento, Radamanthys sintió que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo, cayendo de rodillas, tratando de respirar, como lo hiciera una persona que estaba ahogándose, o cualquiera después de una pronunciada carrera, haciendo que Kanon se riera entre dientes al verle en ese estado.

-Y tal vez... dominarle.

Radamanthys trato de levantarse, con la carta en sus manos, escuchando los pasos de Kanon acercarse a él, de quien trato de alejarse, pero no pudo, cuando colocó su mano en su hombro, indicándole que se levantará, para inmediatamente después, empujarlo en dirección de su cama, en donde le dejaría descansar, parecía que ese muchacho era mucho más inocente de lo que pensaba.

Cuyo mundo se puso negro, una oscuridad rodeandolo, evitándole abrir los ojos, o poder moverse, angustiandolo con ese aterrador sentimiento de indefensión, sintiendo de nuevo esas manos, viendo esos ojos, sintiendo que una parte de si mismo moria en ese instante.

Al terminar, Kanon se rió entre dientes, sentándose en un pequeño sofá con un taburete en donde recargo sus pies, sosteniendo su bastón de plata, esperando a que el joven Lord despertara de su primer beso, de muchos más que vendrían.

-No te tardes en despertar pequeño, porque debo abandonar está mansión en una hora, tengo asuntos que atender.

Radamanthys como si le hubiera escuchado despertó, en su cama, llevando su mano a su cabeza, demasiado confundido para comprender lo que pasaba, observando al mayordomo, cuyo cabello era menos gris y un poco más azul, así como sus manos se veían mucho más fuertes, sosteniendo el bastón de plata.

-Te desmayaste, joven Walden, pero evite que te hicieras daño, al intentar darme la carta que me suplicaste mantendría lejos de mi nieto, y estoy de acuerdo, hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar.

Radamanthys se sentó en la cama, estaba mareado, pero al ver el cielo, como empezaba a anochecer, se levantó de un solo movimiento, recibiendo la ayuda de Kanon, que de alguna manera, parecía haber perdido algunas arrugas en su rostro.

—Pero tendrás que mantener el secreto, ya tuve suficientes problemas al mandar la otra carta.

Radamanthys asintió, para alejarse de su cuarto, logrando que Kanon sonriera, observándose en el espejo con demasiado placer.


	5. Viaje a media noche.

Kanon entrego la carta en la posada del pueblo que servía como una oficina postal improvisada, como se lo indicara el joven Walden, era un trabajo sencillo que no le tomo más de quince o veinte minutos.

Saga visitaba a otros enfermos, tratando de atender aquel mal que arrasaba ese pequeño pueblo, cuyos habitantes acusaban a la familia Walden por las muertes o los enfermos que hasta el momento había cobrado esa peste.

Saga escuchaba como hablaban de la llegada del otro demonio a la mansión, el de ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad, el que decían una ocasión recibió un disparo de su propio padre, resultando ileso.

Quien según decían las malas lenguas conspiradoras, poco después de aquel día, murió en condiciones por demás extrañas, como su madre o cualquiera de sus miembros.

Los pobladores también decían que ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo con esos demonios, con el juez Minos y con el otro, Radamanthys, cuyos nombres debían tener un oscuro significado.

Así que, en el supuesto caso de pedirles ayuda, le cerrarían puertas, ventanas, en el mejor de los casos, en el peor de los casos, los quemarían como a la mujer que le dio a luz.

Estaban solos y Radamanthys tenía razón, lo mejor que podían hacer era escapar de ese pueblo, buscar la seguridad de las grandes ciudades, después de todo, la mayor parte de su riqueza la poseían en lugares especializados en guardar dinero.

Lo que tenían en esa mansión era nada, comparado con lo que había fuera de ese pueblo, del que podían disponer a su conveniencia, puesto que el mundo moderno así era, un mundo que Saga tenía mucho trabajo para comprender, por lo que amaba esos pequeños lugares, que de vez en cuando tenían enfermos como Minos, ese pobre loco.

Que haría que su hermano menor pagará sus errores con su vida, supuso, un hombre despreciable, como lo fue él, que le había causado gran infortunio a su propio gemelo.

*****

Al mismo tiempo un hombre de cabello negro, con ojos lilas, observaba a Kanon realizar su tarea, levantándose antes de llamar su atención, saliendo a las poco concurridas calles de ese pueblo que se iba transformando en una ciudad.

Subiendo a una carreta con dos caballos negros, era un mercenario, que realizaba trabajos por una buena suma de dinero, un hombre muy joven, con una educación especial.

El que inició su camino, seguro que la cacería le tomaría algunas horas, suficiente tiempo para llegar a su destino y estar de regreso cuando los hermanos volvieran a la vieja mansión Walden.

Con el viajaban otros dos individuos, un hombre de cabello largo, de color morado, que decía ser de la oculta Lemuria y un gigante de apariencia amable, proveniente de América, cuyos puños podían abrirse paso a través de un pequeño ejército.

—¿Están listos?

Pregunto sentándose en la parte de adelante de la carreta, a un lado de Mu, que vestía una capa gruesa, la que le protegía de la luz del sol y jamás se la quitaba.

—Mientras más rápido mejor.

Fue la respuesta del gigante, su nombre era Aldebaran, que sabía lo que tenían que hacer y había visto algunas cuántas criaturas por su propia cuenta.

—Debemos estar alertas, seguramente tienen varios soldados en esa mansión, será muy complicado el trabajo.

Supuso Mu, que como Shura, poseía una mejor educación respecto a los demonios que acechaban a los humanos, una mejor educación que Aldebaran o los jóvenes Walden.

*****

Radamanthys espero a que los dos hermanos salieran al pueblo, ya era de noche y estaba seguro de que no regresarían hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol alumbrarán su vieja mansión.

Minos dormía en su cama, vestido con un camisa larga que le servía de pijama, escuchando los pasos de su hermano, el que regreso con una maleta de cuero, su único equipaje, abriéndolo con cuidado de no llamar la atención de los sirvientes, que supuestamente a esa hora dormían en sus cuartos, muy alejados de sus habitaciones.

—Minos, sé que apenas puedes moverte, pero necesito que me ayudes a vestirte, vendrán por nosotros en unas horas.

Radamanthys era un hombre práctico que siempre actuaba pensando en lo peor, así que, cuando leyó la carta en donde su hermano le decía que su vida estaba en peligro, que lo necesitaba, decidió actuar de aquella forma, creyendo que, de hecho, algo atentaba contra su vida.

Al llegar vio que tenía razón, ya fuera por los extraños métodos de curación de ese médico incompetente, o porque un demonio atacara a su hermano por la noche.

La carta que había enviado era una señal, que bien podía hacerle ver como un demente, la que le enseñaría a su amigo de las trincheras, su hermano de armas, que era tiempo de ir por ellos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Le pregunto el mayor, sintiendo como Radamanthys tiraba de sus cobijas, deteniéndose un instante para ver la magnitud del daño recibido por su hermano hasta ese momento, para después, sacar una muda de ropa, prendas sencillas, fáciles de vestir.

—Tengo un amigo en el ejército, su nombre es Shura, le pedí que me acompañará, pero se quedó en el pueblo, el trajo consigo hombres que saben lo que hacen, mercenarios.

Radamanthys le quitó la camisa a Minos para ponerle una de las suyas, cerrándola con prisa, después de ayudarle con su ropa interior y pantalones, terminando con unas botas de montar, preparándolo para el viaje que realizarían.

—Le dije que debíamos pensar en lo peor, en lo más extraño que podría suceder, y eso era, que tú carta tuviera razón.

Le coloco entonces una capa, para cubrirlo del frío y él se puso un cinturón, con el arma de fuego que había traído consigo, guardando el libro en el maletín, sin notar que la fotografía en la que posaba con Shura y Aioria, ya no estaba.

—Nunca me has pedido nada, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños, así que, si me mandaste esa carta, no podía ignorarlo.

Minos sonrió, parecía que la suerte por fin le sonreía, aunque dudaba que pudiera salir caminando de su mansión, pero su hermano era un hombre muy fuerte, el que se veía demasiado pálido, mucho más que esa misma mañana.

—¿Como sabes que ellos vendrán?

Le pregunto, sintiendo como su hermano lo cargaba entre sus brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño, aunque era delgado, al menos pesaba unos setenta kilos.

—Les pague la mitad de una suma considerable, si quieren el resto, tendrán que venir.

Le informo, saliendo al pasillo, esperando encontrar alguno de los sirvientes, pero no había nadie, no los estaban vigilando, no todavía, por lo que debía apresurarse, bajar las escaleras tan rápido como pudiera, para tomar uno de sus caballos y partir cuánto antes, esperando encontrar a sus mercenarios en el camino.

—¿En verdad crees en lo que te he dicho?

Radamanthys no sabía que pensar, no había visto a ningún demonio, solo a dos personas muy avariciosas, ansiosas por despojarlos de su riqueza.

—Minos, espero que hayas perdido la razón después de lo que me has relatado, pero... no creo que estés loco.

Radamanthys depósito a Minos en la entrada de uno de los establos, en donde podía escuchar un caballo relinchando e ingreso, era una criatura amigable, un percherón poderoso, de manto negro, un espécimen precioso que no llamo su atención tanto, como el cadáver regado en el suelo, vestido como un mayordomo, con uno de los múltiples trajes que usaba Kanon, ese anciano embustero, un cadáver que parecía momificado.

Radamanthys no tenía tiempo para revisar de quien se trataba, si es que existía alguna pista de quien fue alguna vez, montando al caballo, debían apresurarse.

Minos observaba la oscuridad, preocupado, ansioso, como sintiendo que le observaban y era cierto, de pronto una figura agazapada en la oscuridad salto de uno de los tejados, sus ojos azules petrificando a Minos, mostrando una sonrisa con dientes que reconoció inmediatamente como aquello que le atacaba usando la oscuridad a su favor.

Radamanthys bajo del caballo de un salto, para dispararle dos veces a la criatura, que grito a causa del dolor que sintió, humo desprendiéndose de sus heridas, pero no lo derribo.

—Te dije que no estaba loco.

Ni siquiera Minos sabía si eso le hacía sentir mejor, pero no sé preocuparía por eso, sintiendo como Radamanthys lo subía al caballo e iniciaba su carrera.

—Parece que nuestros conejitos quieren escaparse.

Radamanthys volvió a dispararle, empezando la carrera de su percherón, que no era un caballo rápido, pero sí muy resistente.

—No temas Minos, ellos vienen en camino.

La criatura apretó los dientes afilados que tenía y comenzó a seguirlos, le había dicho a su hermano que Saga no era de fiar, que esos muchachos encontrarían la forma de huir, ese tipo rubio escondía algo en su actitud tranquila.

—Perdóname Radamanthys, esto es mi culpa.

Radamanthys negó eso, salvaría a su hermano, tenía que hacerlo, por lo que, golpeando los costados de su montura, para avanzar mucho más rápido, aceleró su carrera.

*****

En medio de la noche se escuchó un grito desesperado, aquel de una persona cuya vida se escapa de sus manos.

Un grito desgarrador, que no provocó que todo el pueblo fuera a buscar a la pobre alma, sino que las puertas, ventanas y cada posible entrada a las casas fuera sellada, para que eso no ingresará a sus moradas, esperando que la mañana les trajera un poco de paz y noticias de quien fue la víctima de los Walden está vez.

Pero de haber salido habrían visto al mayordomo de los Walden salir del callejón que dejaba una carcasa de lo que fuera una persona, una momia decrépita, con una expresión del mayor de los horrores.

Kanon supuso que ya era el momento de regresar a su mansión, llegaría justo al amanecer para servirle un delicioso desayuno a su conejito, el que seguramente se mantuvo despierto velando al hermano mayor, debilitándose en el proceso, era un buen hermano, como el suyo, su mellizo, que estaba de guardia, por si acaso los herederos Walden planeaban alguna locura.

Un buen hermano, que obedecía sus órdenes, que le amaba a pesar de todo, de sus errores y traiciones, porque Minos quiso matar al hermano menor, lo desterró de su propia casa, como él que cuando renacieron, tuvo que mantener encerrado a su mellizo, que era demasiado salvaje para su propio bien.

Pero ahora ya podía controlarse, aunque, el aroma de Minos lo perdió en el instante en que se cruzó con él, pero su mellizo estaba hambriento, tanto como él, ansioso por un poco de sangre y algo de esa energía tan especial.

Tan poderosa que aún el, con una pequeña probada, ya se sentía casi como su viejo yo, aún le faltaba reparar el daño del tiempo y la hambruna, pero su conejito lograría mantenerlo en pie, cuando su maestro decidió condenarlos al exilio, no matarlos él mismo en persona, pero provocar que los humanos lo hicieran al cazarlos.

Una traición que jamás podría perdonar pensó, subiendo al cómodo carruaje, regresaría sin Saga, al médico ya lo había liberado de su deuda con él, como había liberado a su hermano, aunque usaba su nombre para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Habrían sido ricos, poderosos, a cambio lo único que tendrían que hacer era ayudarles a capturar a los herederos de aquella familia acusada de brujería y pactos con el demonio.

Pero el hermano que conocían como un embustero no quiso ayudarle, así que tuvo que eliminarlo, no quería ningún estorbo en su renacimiento.

Saga no lo perdonaría supuso, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, sólo regresar de dónde vino, esperando que su gemelo estuviera a salvó y cuando descubriera la verdad, sería demasiado tarde.

Ya era hora de que Minos recibiera su último beso y el iniciará su ritual de cortejo con el menor.

*****

La criatura corría de rama en rama, saltando como si de un mono se tratara.

Radamanthys disparaba de vez en cuando, tratando de alejar a esa criatura, obligando a su montura a moverse más aprisa, esperando que pronto, de alguna forma viera a los mercenarios y a su amigo en el camino.

Minos estaba seguro de que los alcanzarían, puesto que Lune, también trato de esquivarlo, pero no lo logro.

Y observando a la criatura a lo lejos, sé dio cuenta que ya no era un costal de huesos cubierto de piel arrugada, ahora se veía como una persona común, una muy fuerte, al menos eso pensó al verlo.

—Radamanthys... esa cosa cambio su apariencia... ya no se ve igual, se ve más humana.

Le informo, rezándole a todos los dioses porque pudieran alcanzar a sus refuerzos, o llegar al pueblo, a uno de los templos del dios cristiano, necesitaban ayuda, estaba desesperado.

—¡Nos está alcanzando!

Le gritó, al mismo tiempo que su cabello relinchaba y caía al suelo, sus patas cercenadas por algo, tal vez, las garras de aquella criatura, que ya se veía como un hombre, uno muy fuerte, cabello largo, con ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Parecidos a los suyos, pero mucho más salvajes aún, lastimándolos en el proceso, pero Radamanthys, apuntando su pistola contra la criatura, se apresuró a defender a Minos.

—Mi hermano no quiere que te mate, tú serás su conejito, pero a mí me toca, Minos.


	6. Bosque negro.

—¿Estás bien?

Minos lo estaba, de alguna forma no había recibido daño alguno, apenas unos rasguños, igual que su hermano, que ya no tenía balas e intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse sin quitarle la vista de encima a la figura de ojos azules.

—¡Márchate, es a mí a quien desea!

Le gritó escuchando los últimos resoplidos del caballo que moría desangrado en ese bosque, pero Radamanthys negó eso, seguro de que no los dejaría marcharse, lo había dicho, eran sus conejitos y su hermano se quedaría con él, esa cosa enfrente de ellos, con su hermano.

—No me distraigas Minos.

Le regaño, sosteniendo el cansado cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos, respirando hondo, tratando de pensar en que hacer, como ganar tiempo.

—Si dejo que tu hermano se vaya, el mío no podrá perdonarme, así que no me causen problemas.

Radamanthys deseaba causarle todos los problemas que pudiera, aunque sin balas, ni montura, estaba seguro de que no habían llegado demasiado lejos, pero también estaba seguro de que la caballería estaba en camino, llevaban demasiado tiempo cabalgando en ese bosque, como para poder acercarse a ellos.

No sabía cómo, pero un sexto sentido le decía que ya estaban cerca, que lograrían escapar, y justo, en el momento en que esa sombra se lanzaba en su contra, sus dientes afilados brillando en la oscuridad, así como sus garras afiladas dispuestas para desgarrarlos, unas flechas de plata, una ráfaga inclemente fue disparada desde la carreta que transportaba a los mercenarios y al viejo amigo de Radamanthys.

La criatura gruño por lo bajo, arrancándose varias flechas, intacta cuando sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, Aldebaran era el que disparaba la ballesta, al mismo tiempo que Mu, el extraño hombre de Lemuria invocando las arcanas fuerzas de sus antepasados, creo una pared de cristal separando a los hermanos de su atacante.

Shura bajo de su carreta, corriendo para tratar de atender a Radamanthys, que, con un poco de sangre en su frente, sostenía a su debilitado hermano, con una sonrisa en los labios, al ver que tuvo razón, no lo habían dejado a su suerte.

—¡Es mucho peor de lo que pensabas!

Shura le ayudo a levantarse y entre ambos cargaron a su hermano para acostarlo en la carreta, Radamanthys volteando para ver el combate de los dos mercenarios, el que convocaba poderes mucho mas allá de su comprensión, y el gigante de la ballesta, que no dejaba de disparar, sus flechas incendiándose cuando tocaban a la silueta en las sombras, que al mismo tiempo atacaba sin descanso.

Que bien alimentada de la sangre y la energía de Minos, lograba resistir sus hechizos y sus balas, retrocediendo un poco cada vez, hasta que tuvo que ingresar a la parte más tupida de árboles, para usarlos como camuflaje.

—¡Dejen de jugar, debemos irnos!

Aldebaran y Mu intercambiaron una mirada, para después subir a la carreta, utilizando sus puestos en la parte trasera, mantendrían lejos a la criatura si trataba de acercarse a ellos de nuevo, Shura debía tener sus razones para querer abandonar el combate.

Radamanthys creía que se debía a las heridas de su hermano, a quien recostó en la carreta, sobre sus piernas, escuchando el relinchar de los caballos, que iniciaron su galope, preguntándose porque habían dejado a esa criatura con vida.

—¿Por qué no lo destruyeron?

Quiso saberlo, Shura no respondió en un principio, haciéndole un ademán a Mu para que tomara el control de la carreta, separándose del asiento del conductor, con la agilidad adquirida en el frente y en sus entrenamientos especiales, como miembro de la orden, sentándose junto a Minos, revisando sus signos vitales.

—Vi a su hermano, Radamanthys, de seguro viene en camino y no podremos enfrentarlos a los dos.

La sombra corría de árbol en árbol, dispuesta a saltarles encima, sus dientes salivando al pensar que esa sería la última ocasión que probaría la exquisita sangre de su conejito, pero al finalizar, despertaría como algo mucho mejor, un ente inmortal que siempre le haría compañía, debía recuperarlo.

—¡No se lo llevaran!

Grito, congelando la sangre de Minos, que lo único que deseaba era escapar de aquel horrible destino, salvar a su hermano de sufrir esa larga tortura, que al final le convertiría en algo que a el mismo le diera horror, ya que eso era lo que sentía, las últimas ocasiones en que pudo verse en un espejo.

—¡Aldebaran!

El gigante disparo una bala mucho más gruesa que las demás, la que se dividió en cientos de pequeñas estacas de madera, que cayeron como una lluvia cegadora, evitando que la sombra pudiera atacarlos, saltar en el interior del carruaje.

—Lo mejor es alejarnos todo lo que podamos de este pueblo, a un día de camino hay un convento en donde podremos descansar unas horas, allí podremos curar a tu hermano y podré responder todas las preguntas que desees hacerme.

Radamanthys asintió, deseando tener un arma, así podría ayudarle a Shura a defender a su hermano, pero confiaba en él, siempre había sido así, desde que el mismo sufrió un ataque de una criatura parecida a la que seguía a su hermano.

Un ente descarnado, que lo recordaba como una criatura blanca con dientes afilados y ojos azules, la que le mordió casi un año antes, hacia unos diez meses, los últimos días que paso en el frente en compañía de su tropa.

Una criatura que se estaba comiendo a su soldados, cada noche desaparecían uno o dos hombres para no ser encontrados jamás, muchos pensaban que se trataban de soldados que desertaban, pero pronto, cuando varios comenzaron a perderse de una sola vez, comprendieron que algo más estaba pasando.

No fue hasta que Radamanthys vio como atacaban a otro de los soldados, cuyo rostro se le había esfumado, que comprendió que había cosas más allá de la imaginación humana, que se alimentaban de su sangre y que esta, precisamente, deseaba alimentarse de de la suya.

La bestia salto en su dirección, la boca llena de colmillos salivantes, una cosa que no podía ser humana, la que pudo esquivar en un principio disparándole con su rifle, pero de nuevo salto en su contra, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para morder su cuello, el dolor era insoportable, pero aun así logro quitárselo de encima encajándole una daga en el pecho, llevando su mano a su herida, los dientes apretados, seguro que moriría en ese momento.

Pero no, antes de que esa criatura de boca salivante y ojos azules, que brillaban en la oscuridad, volviera a atacarlo, el estallido de un arma de fuego pudo escucharse, después otro y otro más, logrando que la criatura se marchara, gruñendo, un sonido bajo, que jamás olvidaría.

—¿Es lo mismo?

Shura asintió, era igual a esa criatura, pero esta estaba bien alimentada por lo que podía ver, por la resistencia que mostraba y la velocidad a la que corría, este vampiro era diferente al que atacara a su amigo, unos meses atrás, este estaba bien alimentado.

—No es momento para responder preguntas Radamanthys, debemos darnos prisa, o tu hermano no lo lograra.

Radamanthys supuso que tenía razón, no era el momento para discutir sobre vampiros o demonios, lo mejor era escapar, al menos, así estarían vivos, aunque no comprendía porque a los dos una criatura no humana los había atacado.

—Tienes razón, pero prométeme que me dirás la verdad.

Shura asintió, Radamanthys era un buen amigo suyo, se lo había ganado en el frente y no le daría la espalda, aunque pensara que ayudarle no le causaría más que problemas, riéndose entre dientes, sus maestros le dirían que tenía razón, debían destruir a cualquier no humano, sin embargo, los jóvenes Walden contaban como no humanos.

—Tu conduce la carreta, necesito de Mu para librarnos de este vampiro.

Radamanthys dudo un momento si debía soltar a Minos, pero lo mejor era darles la oportunidad para esquivar a esa criatura e inmediatamente se sentó en el asiento del piloto, tomando las riendas, permitiendo que Mu se uniera a su amigo.

Quien comenzó a convocar alguna clase de aura alrededor suyo, su cosmos, con el cual iba cargando las balas de Aldebaran, que, rodeadas por su polvo estelar, estallaban al contacto, incendiando la piel del vampiro, que furioso, elevo dos líneas de fuego que comenzaron a perseguirles a una velocidad imposible.

Radamanthys a su vez trataba de mantener la velocidad con la cual avanzaba la carreta y no salirse del camino, notando un punto negro en el horizonte, un carruaje negro que reconoció inmediatamente como el suyo.

El que se detuvo de pronto al verlos acercarse, Radamanthys únicamente elevo la velocidad con la cual cabalgaban los caballos, azotándolos con las riendas, deseando equivocarse y que aquel hermano que le había seleccionado no fuera ni el médico, ni el mayordomo.

—¡Shura!

Shura maldijo al ver el carruaje de la familia Walden, en su interior estaba el hermano, quien bajo del vehículo con un paso lento, observando su persecución, la desesperación con la cual intentaban alejarse.

—¡No vayas a pararte!

Le ordeno, Radamanthys de todas formas no planeaba hacerlo, se dijo, escuchando la batalla a sus espaldas, observando por el rabillo del ojo que Shura desenvainaba una espada, una catana, una espada de sus antepasados, con un filo tal que podía cortar montañas de un solo tajo, dueña de un poder superior.

—¡No lo hare!

Respondió gritando, observando la figura del anciano mayordomo, que parecía tranquilo, con el bastón en sus manos, como si creyera que no podrían pasarle encima, ya que había caminado hasta situarse a la mitad del camino.

—¡No te detengas!

Le repitió, si Radamanthys llegaba a hacerlo estaban muertos, pero el joven rubio era un hombre valiente, que, al ver al mayordomo, apretó los dientes, no le molestaba pasarle por encima, se dijo, manteniendo el paso de los caballos.

—¡Te escuche la primera vez!

Al mismo tiempo que Mu y Aldebaran seguían dañando al hermano menor, que simplemente sonrió al ver al mayor salir del carruaje, sin prestarle atención a Shura qué tenía su espada en la mano, lista para usarla en contra de sus enemigos.

—Que conejo tan escurridizo.

Pronuncio con sorna, saltando justo en el momento en que Radamanthys iba a golpear al anciano, aplastarlo entre las patas de los caballos que seguían su carrera, aterrizando a pocos centímetros de su vehículo esquivando por milésimas el certero espadazo de Shura, que apenas pudo cortar una línea roja en su pecho, observándolos alejarse, al mismo tiempo que haciéndole una señal a la criatura que los había perseguido todo ese tiempo, hizo que esta también detuviera su cacería.

—Deja que se vayan, se a donde se dirigen.

Le ordeno a su hermano menor, cuya apariencia después de beber la sangre de Minos había recuperado su juventud, músculos marcados en una piel morena, cabello azul desordenado, ojos azules y colmillos afilados, que ya existían mucho antes de convertirse en un vampiro.

—Me prometiste un compañero.

Y él tendría el suyo, ese pequeño rubio era demasiado interesante para dejarlo escapar de sus manos, se dijo con una gran sonrisa, reconocía a ese mocoso de la espada, era el mismo de la fotografía, su pase para ganarse el perdón de su maestro, tal vez, hasta su permiso para convertir a los dos herederos en uno de los suyos con el respaldo del más viejo de su clan.

—Regresaremos al castillo, nuestro maestro nos dará su apoyo si le enseño esta fotografía, de eso estoy seguro.

Su hermano no estaba de acuerdo, su maestro, aquel que los transformo fue quien les encerró en ese pozo durante siglos, de no ser por su conejito, allí hubieran permanecido, pero el heredero Walden quería recuperar una reliquia familiar, creyendo que se encontraba en ese pozo, que daba a unas grutas tan antiguas como su mansión, liberandolo en el proceso, el poco después fue en busca de su hermano.

—Y así no podrán quitarnos a nuestros conejitos.

El segundo nacido, que era el segundo en renacer asintió, su hermano siempre tenía razón, después de todo era el mejor gemelo de los dos, aquel nacido con suerte, cuando el tuvo suerte de nacer y continuar con vida.

—Minos será mío.

Le recordó y el primer nacido, lo aceptaba, el menor tenía algo que le gustaba, no sabía que, con exactitud, pero pronto lo descubriría.

—Y Radamanthys es mío, eso no ha cambiado.


	7. Historia de familia.

Cabalgaron por demasiadas horas, cambiando turnos, sin detenerse un solo instante para descansar o comer, con dos de ellos montando guardia a cada instante.

Radamanthys todo ese tiempo y debido a que su única arma ya no tenía balas, se dedicaba a tratar de mantener a su hermano con cierta comodidad, el que aún en ese estado iba recuperando la fuerza perdida.

El convento que Shura señaló era un edificio casi derruido a la mitad de un lago, invadido por las plantas, el que no parecía tener vida en su interior.

—Hemos llegado.

Radamanthys no dijo nada ni declaró sus dudas, puesto que ese lugar no se veía nada seguro, ni siquiera cómodo, pero confiaría en su viejo amigo, el que ya le había salvado dos veces.

—Aldebaran, lleva a Minos al interior del convento, mis hermanos ya saben qué hacer con una persona en su condición.

Asintieron, Mu sin esperar a escuchar cualquier orden suya ingreso junto a su compañero de armas, para asegurarse de que Minos tuviera una buena atención, retirando el collar que Radamanthys le hubiera colocado, para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Shura entonces introdujo la carreta en el agua para ocultarla, para liberar poco después a los caballos, dándoles una palmada en los cuartos traseros para obligarlos a seguir corriendo.

—¿No crees que podamos necesitarlos después?

Shura negó eso, en el convento había mejores vehículos, junto a sus caballos, lo que tenían que hacer era de alguna forma, borrar las huellas o hacerlos creer que se habían dirigido a otra parte.

—No nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo, los gemelos que los atacaron son muy peligrosos.

Le dijo guiándolo a donde sabía estaba la entrada del convento, Radamanthys no tenía buen aspecto, la preocupación y la falta de sueño estaban haciendo mella en su salud.

—¿Saben quiénes son?

Lo sabían y temían que, de no encontrar la forma de proteger a los hermanos, estos terminarían irremediablemente muertos o algo mucho peor.

—Me temo que sí, pero lo mejor es que a ti también te atiendan los médicos, no te ves nada bien.

El convento estaba rodeado por una laguna de agua bendita, protegida la entrada por dos estatuas de ángeles, como si estuvieran rezando, símbolos poderosos le rodeaban, pintando las paredes con ellos, de tal forma que sus enemigos o cualquiera que no hubiera sido invitado, era incapaz de verle siquiera, mucho menos entrar.

—No he dormido en varios días, y apenas he comido algunos bocados, debe ser eso.

Shura asintió, seguramente se trataba de eso, aun así, paso dos días en esa mansión y aún seguía con vida, esa era una muy mala señal, porque significaba que lo deseaban vivo, tal vez por su sangre, o su energía, lo que fuera necesitaban tener precauciones especiales para salvar su vida.

—Supongo que al único que viste fue al hombre del bastón, el que aparenta ser un anciano.

Radamanthys tomo el asiento que Shura le indicaba, asintiendo, de los dos hermanos únicamente había visto a Kanon, el mayordomo, tomando un pedazo de pan de la mesa, en realidad estaba hambriento.

—Al único que vi fue a Kanon, pero la criatura que perseguía a mi hermano dijo que él tendría a Minos, ese anciano me tendría a mí, que éramos sus conejitos.

Shura sirvió entonces dos vasos con vino, acercándole un buen plato de estofado, Radamanthys tenía que recuperar su energía, eso era lo mejor, su palidez era inusual en su amigo, que se trataba de uno de los hombres más fuertes que había conocido.

—Su nombre no es Kanon, es Aspros, el otro se llama Defteros, son gemelos nacidos en la época de la antigua roma, son hijos directos del gran maestro, son vampiros especialmente poderosos y habían estado perdidos por los últimos siglos, algunos llegaron a pensar que fueron ejecutados, pero, aparentemente aun siguen entre nosotros.

Radamanthys llevo una mano a su cabeza, mesando su cabello, pensando que al menos habían logrado escapar de esos dos monstruos, preguntándose porque no lo atacaron a él, si lo que decía Minos era cierto, y le hicieron regresar a la mansión.

—¿Por qué atacar a Minos? ¿Por qué llevarme con ellos?

Shura suponía que la respuesta era obvia y Radamanthys trataba de ignorar la realidad, su madre era una bruja, una especialmente hermosa, que, aunque se había casado con un juez de la iglesia, decían que su verdadero esposo era un demonio.

—Este collar es un regalo del señor del Inframundo, un demonio poderoso que protege a sus hijos con estas reliquias.

Esta vez era Mu, quien se había quitado la capucha, en una de sus manos traía un libro demasiado pesado para poder cargarlo con una sola mano, en la otra tenía el collar de su hermano.

—Porque las criaturas de la noche generalmente respetan a quienes los portan, creyendo que cuando el señor del Inframundo vuelva a la vida, serán castigados de atreverse a lastimar a su progenie, como ustedes dos.

Radamanthys guardo silencio, aun conservaba su mochila, en ella el libro de su madre, el que había leído a medias, porque no entendía la mitad de lo escrito en él, porque se trataba de una lengua extraña, garabatos inteligibles, demasiado extraños para poder ser considerados como una letra o una palabra, pero lo eran.

—Pero ellos han ignorado este collar de protección, supongo que su sangre debe ser especial, la energía que recorre su cuerpo y supongo que al ser ustedes dos hermanos, como ellos, decidieron quedarse cada uno al que más le gustaba.

Mu hablaba con demasiada tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de pronunciar no fuera una locura, ni tuviera que ver con la seguridad de su hermano y la suya, porque dos vampiros, en los que suponía no debería creer, de no haberlos visto con sus propios ojos, deseaban alimentarse con ellos.

—El pueblo que señala a su familia como la de unos demonios ha sufrido varias bajas, todos ellos se veían como un cadáver de varios años, una criatura retorcida, seca, como una momia, pero Minos apenas está debilitado y se esta recuperando a una velocidad imposible para ser solamente un humano.

Probablemente tenía razón, Minos con unas cuantas horas de sueño y un poco de comida se sentía mucho mejor, pero eso que tenía que ver con su madre que era una delicada criatura, tal vez con su padre, que siempre había sido un hombre muy fuerte, pero seguramente no tenía nada que ver con lo que Mu señalaba.

—¿Cómo si fuéramos ganado?

Podía verlo así, los veían como si fueran un aperitivo bastante sabroso y nutritivo, supuso Mu, notando que trataba de desviarse del tema de su padre, el señor del Inframundo.

—Son atractivos a la vista, tienen una coloración muy rara, sus ojos tienen un cierto fulgor en la oscuridad, que a veces puede pasar desapercibido pero está ahí, tienen media sangre, eso hace que su energía sea diferente, tal vez, se mantenga después de morir, si ellos deciden transformarlos en sus sirvientes.

Radamanthys comenzaba a sentirse incómodo al ser catalogado de una forma tan fría, como si fuera un caballo, un animal, no una persona.

—Para ellos podrían ser algo parecido a un ave del paraíso, una mascota diferente a las demás y puedo ver qué es lo que les llama la atención en ustedes, de ser ellos, yo también los conservaría a mi lado.

Mu era un medio vampiro, su madre había sido atacada durante los últimos meses de su embarazo, haciendo que su retoño mantuviera algunas de las características de la criatura que le transformó en algo más y aunque en ocasiones la sed era terrible, podía controlarla en gran medida gracias a Aldebaran, sin embargo, el comprendía la forma de pensar de uno de sus enemigos hasta cierto punto.

—¿Estás diciendo que planeaban convertirlos? ¿No sólo alimentarse de ellos?

Pregunto Shura, su semblante cambiando por uno de completa preocupación, bebiendo un trago del vino.

—Minos necesitaba el beso final para ser transformado, Defteros le ha poseído y no lo mató desde el principio, por lo que supongo, que debía controlarse para beber lo suficiente para debilitarlo, pero sin llevarse su vida en el proceso.

Radamanthys se bebió entonces todo el vino de un solo trago, realmente lo necesitaba, se dijo, llevando una mano a su cuello, el que comenzaba a molestarle, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en una postura incómoda.

—Aspros se veía como un anciano y eso quiere decir una cosa, hasta hacía poco tiempo, estaba debilitado, pero se ha recuperado asombrosamente.

Mu sabía que los hermanos habían sido desterrados por su maestro tras cometer un acto de traición en su contra, pero como eran sus hijos no podía matarlos directamente, pero había una forma de hacerlo, encerrarlos en alguna cripta, en algún mausoleo, en alguna parte del mundo para debilitarlos y que murieran de inanición o al tratar de alimentarse de los humanos, que comenzarían a cazarlos.

—Minos me dijo que Defteros ha cambiado, porque la primera vez que lo atacó tenía una apariencia cadaverica, dientes y ojos sumidos, una criatura espantosa que mató a su amante frente a sus ojos, para después atacarlo a él, se veía como la cosa que me atacó a mi cuando salvaste mi vida la primera vez.

Esa información confirmaba sus sospechas, Defteros, debilitado y medio loco, logro salir de su prisión, encontrando al hermano mayor, al juez Minos, como si fuera un gran tesoro, del que comenzó a alimentarse, su sangre y su energía vital, reparando el daño sufrido hasta entonces, al que visitaba todas las noches, tal vez esperando el momento en que la debilidad lo matara, para despertarle de nuevo, convirtiéndolo en uno de sus hijos con su sangre condenada y al ser un media sangre, su energía se mantendría intacta.

—Tu hermano ha tenido mucha suerte, pero, esta clase de criatura una vez que prueba la sangre de su víctima no se detendrá hasta matarla o ser destruida, Minos está condenado si no logramos destruir a Defteros.

Su pobre hermano estaba en peligro, aún en ese momento, porque esa criatura no se detendria hasta matarlo, haciendo que se preguntará, que podría hacer para ayudarle.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Ya se lo había dicho, tenían que matarlo para poder liberar a Minos del peligro, pero también estaba el hecho de que los dos hermanos habían sigo seleccionados por los gemelos, el salvaje Defteros y el astuto Aspros.

—Pero si esta clase de criatura no detiene su cacería, porque razón, la que me atacó en el campo de batalla me dejó ir, esa cosa casi me corta el cuello.

Shura lo recordaba, un vampiro había mordido a Radamanthys en el campo de batalla, apenas había logrado salvar su vida, un vampiro degenerado por la falta de alimento, que huyó a la profundidad del bosque y no regreso a buscarlo, como supuso que pasaría.

—¿Puedes dejarme ver tu cicatriz?

Radamanthys asintió quitándose la camisa hasta los hombros, para que Mu revisara su piel, quien se acercó a él con una mirada impenetrable, la herida era de las peores que había visto, era un milagro que no hubiera muerto, solo su media sangre lo mantuvo con vida, supuso.

Y era extraño, porque al ser mordido por uno de ellos, de alguna manera contaminaba su sangre, manteniendo a la víctima invisible para otros de su misma clase, una barrera que no entendían del todo, pero allí estaba.

Como una segunda mordida, justo en el punto en que Radamanthys sentía la molestia en su cuello, otro de los mecanismos de aquellas criaturas, cuya mordida no solo protegía a su víctima de otros vampiros, sino que actuaba como un sedante, su saliva además de tener un anticuagulante, también ocultaba el daño durmiendo aquella zona.

—No te ha dejado ir, porque sospecho, que Aspros y esa criatura, son las mismas.

Shura sabía que Radamanthys se veía demasiado pálido y que había pasado dos días en esa mansión sin perder su vida, un suceso poco común, pero ahora veía que no, como Defteros atacó a Minos en sus sueños, Aspros debió encontrar el momento indicado para alimentarse de él.

—¿Estuviste a solas con él?

La respuesta era un si, lo había estado, cuando fue a entregarle la carta que les ayudo a escapar de esa mansión, momentos antes de que se sintiera tan cansado y comenzará a anochecer.

—Cuando le lleve la carta, me desmaye...

Respondió llevando su mano a su cuello para sentir la mordida y ver la sangre en la punta de sus dedos.

—En ese momento te atacó.

Radamanthys asintió, suponía que fue directo a su trampa, seguro de que Aspros, ese anciano, era lo que estaba esperando.

—No van a matarnos.

Les aseguro golpeando la mesa, pero tanto Shura como Mu intercambiaron una mirada que claramente decía que no tenían esperanza de sobrevivir.

—Diganme que tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir.

*****

Aspros mantenía los ojos cerrados, el sabor de su sangre aún inundaba su paladar, su cuerpo debajo del suyo, sus pequeñas súplicas y sus gemidos, su energía fluyendo libre, alimentando su inmortalidad.

Su conejito era especial, era único, y creía que podía escapar, que dejaría que una rareza como el se marchara, por supuesto que estaba en un error.

Pero antes de comenzar su cacería, tenía que visitar a un viejo amigo, por pura cortesía.


	8. Angeles de sombras.

Radamanthys había decidido retirarse para descansar un poco, le habían proporcionado una cama junto a Minos, así era más fácil protegerlos, si ambos estaban en el mismo lugar.

Mu suspiro dejando el libro que había traído en la mesa, algunos grabados mostraban licántropos, otros demonios, era un compendio de criaturas de todo el mundo, información que habían recuperado a costa de las vidas de sus hermanos.

Ellos eran un ala mucho más liberal, algo separada de la que servía directamente bajo las órdenes del vaticano, de la santa iglesia, creyendo que ser un no-humano no era un crimen siempre y cuando, no dañarás a nadie que no se lo mereciera.

No opinaban nada respecto a los licántropos que mantenían algunos pueblos seguros de la influencia vampírica, mucho menos de aquellos que se alimentaban de asalta caminos o asesinos, violadores, o cualquier humano que matará a los suyos.

Ellos estaban a salvó, los que no lo hacían, eran quienes atacaban a la población civil, esas criaturas debían pagarlo con su sangre.

Minos era un juez que usaba su poder para obtener todo cuanto deseaba, era también un media sangre, así se les llamaba a los humanos que tenían progenitores no-humanos, ya fueran demonios como en su caso, o vampiros, licántropos, cualquier clase de criatura.

Sus condenas generalmente eran injustas, los criminales pagaban muy caro sus acciones, muchas veces con el exilio, otras tantas con la pena de muerte, ya fuera que matarás a una persona o robaras un trozo de pan.

La pena siempre era demasiado alta y el mismo Shura no estaría dispuesto a protegerlo de no ser porque se trataba del hermano de Radamanthys y porque de permitir que su sangre demoníaca fuera absorbida por los hermanos, nacería un vampiro especialmente poderoso, un peligro para cualquier humano.

—Este es el padre de Radamanthys, tu querido amigo.

La imagen era la de un hombre de cabello con seis alas, una armadura negra, una apariencia hermosa, sentado en un trono protegido por un perro de tres cabezas.

Era el señor del Inframundo, el que condenaba las almas de los mortales, un demonio muy poderoso, demasiado antiguo, cuya descendencia se encontraba a su lado.

—Estos son los hermanos, Aspros y Defteros.

Un grabado de los hermanos se encontraba en una de las páginas, el que hablaba de su castigo, pero no de la razón de este.

—No los dejarán ir, lo sabes, una vez que probaron su sangre ya no hay forma de detenerlos.

Había una forma, matar a los mellizos, el único problema era cuan poderosos podían ser.

—Radamanthys no es el único que me debe la vida, el pago con creces mi amabilidad en esa última misión, no puedo darle la espalda.

Mu asintió, Shura era su amigo, pero no creía que hubiera nada que hacer, al menos, no por el momento y Aldebaran podía comenzar a preocuparse.

—Yo me retiro a mis habitaciones, Aldebaran ya lleva mucho tiempo esperándome.

Shura asintió, sumido en la lectura del libro, pensando que Radamanthys debería prestarle el suyo, el que era propiedad de su madre, necesitaban conocimiento, todo el que pudieran obtener, si deseaban protegerlos.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte y también de Radamanthys, les debemos demasiado.

Les habían pagado muy bien, eso parte del encanto para realizar ese trabajo, pero también, Mu comprendía la sed, el hambre de todos los vampiros, porque él era uno de los media sangre, no un demonio, sino un vampiro.

—No te preocupes, tal vez Minos haya sido un mal hombre, pero nadie se merece aquel destino, Radamanthys mucho menos.

No, por supuesto que no se merecía ese destino, tampoco su hermano, porque el tercero de ellos había muerto cuando solo era un niño pequeño, casi un recién nacido, tal parecía que morirían jóvenes, antes de los veinticinco años, toda esa familia parecía maldecido con eso, ya que su tercer hermano, al que su madre llamo Aiacos, murió sin que pudieran hacer nada, no pudieron recuperar sus restos, pero nadie resistía tanto tiempo bajo el agua o eso era lo que le dijo Radamanthys, la primera noche que pudieron conversar después del ataque de ese vampiro.

—¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer?

Se preguntó a sí mismo, inseguro por primera vez desde que recordaba, tratando de trazar un plan, alguna forma de salvar a esos media sangre.

*****

Un hombre joven deambulaba en las calles del pueblo a los pies de la mansión de los Walden, escuchando los rumores, aquellos que decían que los hermanos aterrorizaban ese condado y que habían partido esa misma mañana en su carruaje de caballos negros, esos corceles demoníacos.

El joven de cabello rubio enmarañado y una barba gruesa, también desaliñada, caminaba en silencio, su ropa era la de un vagabundo, ropa que tuvo mejores días, como el hombre que las portaba, cuyo gorro para la lluvia en altamar, cubría su rostro casi por completo.

No era una visión extraña, de vez en cuando un sujeto como ese ingresaba al pueblo en buscaba de algo de trabajo y al no encontrarlo, simplemente se marchaba.

Su cabello rubio estaba sucio, con manchas de tierra y pegado en algunos mechones de mugre, sus ojos eran azules, del color del mar.

Alto y musculoso, un pecador arrepentido, el que ingreso en la posada en busca de trabajo o de noticias que le dijeran más respecto a los demonios que acosaban ese pacífico poblado, que hacía unas décadas quemó a una mujer inocente, cuyos hijos tuvieron una mejor suerte, porque el que buscaba la ejecución de la bruja era su padre y les dió una oportunidad a los que pensaba eran sus herederos.

—¿Que tanto dicen acerca de esos demonios?

Quienes atendían las tabernas eran hombres a los que les gustaba presumir de ser quienes poseían toda la información del rumbo, y este no fue la excepción.

—Son estos Walden, desde que llegaron este pueblo se fue al carajo.

*****

Radamanthys no tuvo dulces sueños, tampoco pudo dormir, aunque si estaba inconsciente, el cansancio de su cuerpo era demasiado para seguir de pie.

En sus sueños podía verse a sí mismo en un carruaje, llevado en los brazos de la muerte, la que tenía el rostro de Aspros, pero aquel joven del retrato.

En un carruaje de aquellos en donde se va a pie, tirado por un solo caballo, su ropa era diferente a la que usaba, como si hubiera escapado de un retrato de alguna iglesia y en vez de ir al cielo, le arrastraban al infierno.

*****

Minos despertó mucho antes que Radamanthys, estaba acostumbrado a eso, a abrir los ojos justo a media noche, cuando ese demonio le visitaba, el que era real y tal vez eso debería hacerle sentir peor, solo que, la certidumbre de no estar loco era suficiente para hacerle sentir seguro.

Era un hombre dueño de su destino y encontraría la forma de escapar, así como la forma de vengarse, de quien le hizo eso, así como de quien llevó a su hermano, su propia sangre a la mansión para alimentarse de su cuerpo.

Pero Saga sería quien más sufriría su venganza, por humillaron, tratarlo como un demente y un estúpido, por aliarse con sus enemigos, además, por ser partícipe de la desgracia de su familia, el tener que escapar de su mansión, como unos perros, como unos ladrones, eso no podría perdonarlo jamás.

Minos volteo a ver a su hermano, que dormía en una cama contigua a la suya, con una mordida en su cuello, como la que él tuvo al principio, ya le habían atacado, el hermano de ese demonio de ojos azules.

Su hermano que tuvo que mandar lejos antes de que la turba lo matara, porque bien sabía que se estaban juntando, creyendo que había sido el quien mató a su padre, pero fue Lune, su fiel y amado Lune.

Y mientras su amado Lune realizaba su deber, él tenía que mover el cielo y la tierra para conseguirle un puesto alto en el ejército, para que fuera intocable por cualquier soldado, para que respetaran su apellido, si decidía ser un sacerdote, tendría que realizar las aportaciones necesarias para que su hermano fuera a parar a un lugar cómodo, un castillo o una mansión, pero si no aceptaba marcharse, en ese caso tenía que conseguir la manera en que la prisión fuera una habitación cómoda con varios guardias protegiéndolo día y noche, no dejaría que lo dañaran, de ninguna forma.

Pero no podía lograr nada con los ignorantes pobladores, ellos querían su sangre, eso lo sabía muy bien, porque alguien había dicho que se trataban de demonios, pero no lo eran, tampoco eran brujos, únicamente eran sus mejores y al primero que tratarían de quemar en la hoguera, era a Radamanthys.

A él aun le tenían miedo, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que marcharse también, en ese momento llamaría por su hermano, para que regresara a casa, porque esta era donde se encontraba la familia, su hermano mayor, el responsable de su seguridad, como se lo prometiera a su madre en su lecho de muerte.

Aún estaba demasiado débil para caminar por su cuenta, pero sentía que se recuperaba a pasos agigantados, como era su costumbre, como Radamanthys lo hizo cuando su padre le disparo en el pecho, tratando de matarlo, creyéndolo un demonio, pero el menor sobrevivió, de puro milagro, porque siempre había sido muy fuerte.

Minos se sentó en la cama, ya tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, y recargándose de los muebles se ayudo a sentarse en la cama de su hermano, que parecía ser prisionero de malos sueños, como cuando eran niños, cuando ambos presenciaron la quema de su madre en manos de los piadosos pobladores de su región.

—Radamanthys... despierta, tienes una pesadilla.

*****

Hypnos corrió toda la noche buscando un lugar alejado de su hermano, pero no porque sintiera celos de su afecto, ni de su conquista, sino que le parecía una actitud absurda, poco digna de su posición, mucho mas aun, cuando ese Manigoldo decidía insultarlo y negarse a obedecerle.

El lobo dorado llego a una pequeña población, la que sabía que existían, pero, aun así, lo mejor era transformarse en un humano, su figura mortal antes de recibir la bendición de la madre noche.

Un hombre vestido de negro, apuesto, con cabello rubio, demasiado alto tal vez, a comparación de muchos de los aldeanos, sin embargo, su alimentación siempre fue mejor, ellos eran hijos de la noche, los primeros en nacer, el poder corría en su sangre.

Era un hombre que se veía tenía dinero, una posición clara en ese mundo, así como no era inteligente, tratar de asaltarlo, porque bien podías perder la vida en eso, si acaso resistías el miedo natural de los humanos por los de su clase.

Así que cuando caminaba, nadie se atrevía a entrometerse en su camino, ni siquiera el más valiente de todos los pillos que le rodeaban, ladrones, prostitutas, criaturas despreciables todos ellos, aun los que se limitaban a trabajar en una fábrica, acabando su vida para enriquecer a su dueño, nuevos esclavos si se lo preguntaban.

Este lugar de manufactura era poseído por la familia Oros, Aioria era su heredero, su hermano mayor había muerto en la guerra y el apenas regresado del frente, con una mueca de disgusto, parecía que una presa se le había escapado, tenía esa apariencia de furiosa derrota.

En la calle había un habitante nuevo, un joven de cabello rizado, largo, sucio de hollín, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de la misma sustancia, su ropa eran unos andrajos, parecía que se hubiera revolcado en el lodo, pero a pesar de eso, Hypnos pudo reconocer una salvaje belleza en ese joven.

Que era hermoso, en especial sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo, los que le cautivaron de momento, de tal forma, que no se dio cuenta de su cercanía, siguiendo ese delicioso aroma, hasta que se detuvo a unos pasos, respirando hondo, sus pupilas dilatándose.

—Una moneda para este pobre hombre.

Era un mendigo, tal vez un ladrón supuso, pero no un prostituto, su piel no olía a nadie mas que la suya, sorprendiendo gratamente a Hypnos, que, sonriendo, le dio la moneda que le pedía, una de oro, que ese joven apenas pudo creer estaba en sus manos.

—Tengo más de donde vino esa.

Le comento, ni siquiera el comprendía que era lo que deseaba, pero este joven, frunció el ceño, lanzándole la moneda, furioso, creyendo que deseaba pagarle por sus favores, tratando de alejarse de su presencia, con unas cuantas zancadas.

—¡No soy esa clase de persona y prefiero morir de hambre antes de ser humillado!

Thanatos le había dicho algo acerca de la actitud de su amado, al que por alguna razón apodaba fuego demoniaco, cuando le pregunto la razón por la cual permitía que le respondiera como lo hacía, que actuara como si se tratara de su igual, eso fue, que no deseaba un amante temeroso, él quería un compañero que no le tuviera miedo, así estaba seguro de que le amaba.

—¿Quién dice que estoy tratando de comprarte para llevarte a mi lecho?

El joven se sonrojo, furiosamente, dándole una actitud de cierta forma adorable, logrando que sonriera, llamando su atención, deseaba aprender mas de este humano, que parecía apenas había caído en desgracia.

—¡Me corrieron por eso! ¡No quise acostarme con ese bastardo de Aioria, no soy un maldito juguete, aunque no tenga ni un centavo, no me humillaran!

Hypnos asintió, ese joven gustaba de utilizar el poder de su familia para saciar sus bajas pasiones, las que no duraban demasiado tiempo generalmente, como si lo único que deseara fuera el poder para destruirles.

—Y algunos otros tipos adinerados han tratado de comprarme, a todos los he mandado a donde se merecen, no soy de ese tipo.

Esa actitud le gustaba, pensó Hypnos, tomando una decisión tal vez apresurada, sin embargo, estaban en época de paz, tenían suficiente comida, el orden reinaba en la jauría, podía ausentarse algunos días, de eso estaba seguro.

—Pues yo quiero comprar tu tiempo, soy nuevo por aquí, no se nada de este pueblo y ni siquiera tengo un lugar donde dormir, pero si mucho dinero, quiero que seas mi guía, te tratare como mi compañero de juerga, no como mi sirviente.

Esa oferta era una que jamás pensó escuchar, pero aun así había algo en ese hombre rubio demasiado extraño para poder señalarlo, así que estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, pero la verdad era que estaba hambriento, cansado, necesitaba el dinero y creía en lo que le decía.

—Mi nombre es Hypnos, si quieres saberlo.

El muchacho guardo silencio algunos momentos, pero él sabía que aceptaría, su lenguaje corporal así lo decía.

—Milo, me llamo Milo y supongo que seré tu guía.

Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.


	9. Catacumbas.

Radamanthys despertó al sentir las manos de Minos sobre su hombro, tratando de levantarse inmediatamente, creyendo que necesitaba algo, pero su hermano le empujo casi sin fuerza para que se acostara de nuevo, recostándose a su lado, una práctica común en su infancia.

—Quiero que sepas que si te mande lejos fue para protegerte, Lune me dijo que la gentuza deseaba lastimarte, querían condenarte como a nuestra madre y no podía permitirlo.

Minos no le había dicho nada, porque de hacerlo sabía que su hermano querría quedarse o no se marcharía sin él, y tal vez, los dos debieron irse cuando pudieron, así no estarían atrapados en ese predicamento.

—Gracias por venir, aunque no sabías esto, siempre has sido muy noble.

Radamanthys se acostó de lado, recordando las noches que tuvieron que dormir así, después de la muerte de su madre, que su padre les obligo a presenciar, Minos tenía siete años, el seis.

—No podía dejarte solo, ella me lo suplico antes morir, que no te diera la espalda nunca.

A él también le había hecho prometer eso, su pobre madre que no murió en la hoguera, algo trato de protegerla, porque una tormenta como ninguna otra comenzó a caer, destruyendo los cultivos, llevándose muchas vidas, pero no pudo salvar la suya.

—Ella debió escapar cuando comprendió los planes de nuestro padrastro, de haberlo hecho habría sobrevivido.

Eso era cierto, pero no deseaba alejarlos de la mansión, abandonar la riqueza y los tesoros que eran legítimamente suyos, creyendo que podía detener al juez, pero no pudo, en vez de eso murió en una cama, cubierta de vendajes sanguinolentos, esperando ver a su amado cuando cerrara sus ojos, dándoles sus collares, los que no entendían de donde provenían hasta ese momento, al menos, Radamanthys.

—Los Walden siempre hemos sido muy orgullosos, y ese es nuestro peor error, lo que nos ha condenado en más de una ocasión.

Fue la respuesta de Minos, que ya se sentía lo suficiente recuperado como para conversar con él, quien con mucho más trabajo se giró, para ver a su hermano, que no se le parecía demasiado, uno con cabello blanco, ojos grises y piel pálida, el otro cabello dorado, ojos amarillos y piel ligeramente más rosada.

—Gracias por creerme, no sé qué habría pasado conmigo, de no estar presente.

Quien le hubiera hecho regresar a la mansión les hizo un favor, salvo la vida de Minos y la suya, porque le permitió estar preparado, de lo contrario, no sabría que Aspros, un vampiro milenario deseaba su vida.

—Hable con Shura, el que nos trajo aquí, dice que somos mitad demonio, mitad humano, así que tal vez ella si era una bruja, la favorita del señor del Inframundo, nuestro padre.

Minos se encogió de hombros, eso no significaba nada, de todas formas, mataron a su madre e intentarían quemar a su hermano, ese pueblo, de tener suficiente poder para vengarse, ardería hasta las cenizas, como aquellos que propiciaron el castigo de su justa madre, a todos los que había mandado desterrar o ejecutar, eran participes de su sufrimiento de una u otra forma.

—Casi logro terminar con todos los instigadores, solo me faltaba un puñado y estaba a punto de condenarlos, pero esa cosa me ataco, cuando buscaba el cetro del dragón, la llave de plata, el tesoro de nuestro padre.

Radamanthys apenas recordaba ese tesoro, el cual había visto en las manos de Aspros, ese bastardo les había robado el regalo de su padre a su familia, debían recuperarlo, pero antes, tenían que descansar un poco.

—El mayordomo, Aspros, él tiene nuestro cetro, lo vi en sus viejas manos cuando regresé.

Se lo arrebatarían, de eso estaba seguro Minos, se dijo acomodándose en la almohada del menor, dispuesto a dormir unas cuantas horas, la separación de las dos camas era demasiado grande y no podría estar pendiente de la seguridad del menor, lo mismo pensaba Radamanthys, que se limito a cubrirlo con su sabana, sin importarle lo que pensaran, no había nada de malo en dormir juntos.

—Es el hermano mayor, a su llegada, me robo una fotografía, la única que conservaba de nosotros cuando éramos niños, pensé que la había perdido, pero ahora comprendo que paso con ella.

Le informo, cerrando los ojos y de tener una lampara de noche, le habría apagado, sintiéndose cada segundo que pasaba mucho mas recuperado, dispuesto a ignorar por lo que había pasado el año anterior, las constantes vejaciones, las manos de esa cosa en su cuerpo, sus mordidas, seguro que podrían vengarse y al menos, Radamanthys estaba a salvo.

—No le permitiré llegar a ti.

Esa promesa era graciosa, mucho mas porque el estaba en mejores condiciones que Minos, pero no dijo nada, su hermano era muy orgulloso y si lo señalaba, podría molestarse con el y deseaba creer su excusa, que el mandarlo lejos de su hogar fue para salvar su vida.

—Yo tampoco Minos, no volverán a lastimarte.

*****

Mu ingreso en la habitación que compartía con su colega en completo silencio, creyendo que ya estaría dormido, no deseaba despertarlo, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Aldebaran lo esperaba despierto, con un libro en sus manos, el cual cerro apenas lo escucho entrar por la puerta.

—Pensé que estabas dormido.

Le informo, tratando de desvestirse en silencio para tratar de dormir un poco, al ser un media sangre, podía dormir como cualquier humano, en realidad, lo necesitaba, pero Aldebaran se levanto de su cama, solo llevaba puestos sus pantalones, una imagen que siempre había considerado especialmente erótica.

—Yo pienso que estas hambriento, gastaste demasiada energía en el combate y te conozco, siempre tratas de ignorar los síntomas, porque piensas que me asustaras si veo tu otra parte.

Mu negó eso, no estaba hambriento, podía soportar varios días más sin probar sangre, Aldebaran simplemente estaba exagerando, se dijo, tratando de alejarse, no deseaba que le viera en ese momento, su apariencia no era nada agradable.

—Aléjate Aldebaran, estoy cansado, si, pero no tengo porque alimentarme de ti, solo un poco de potaje y descanso lograran tranquilizarme.

Pero Aldebaran suspirando corto su pectoral con una navaja muy afilada, del cual empezó a brotar un hilo rojo manchando su pezón, seguro que Mu necesitaba comida de verdad para un media sangre, porque el potaje y el vino serían el equivalente de darle forraje a un león.

—Te conozco Mu, se que no eres como algunos de tus hermanos, jamás te tendría miedo y sabes que a mí también me gusta esta sensación.

Mu se desespero entonces, sus ojos cambiando de color por uno inyectado de sangre, sus colmillos creciendo, sus rasgos finos transformándose en algo un poco más salvaje, esperando que Aldebaran se alejara, temeroso, pero llevando su mano a su mejilla, le acaricio, para besar sus labios con delicadeza.

—¿Cómo puede gustarte? ¿No ves que cada vez que me alimento de tí podría matarte? ¿Cómo esas cosas que persiguen a los hermanos?

Le grito furioso, tratando de alejarse, pero Aldebaran tomando su cabeza, apenas posando sus manos en ella, le acerco a su pectoral, a la sangre deliciosa que resbalaba en su pecho, la que se estaba desperdiciando y Mu, no pudo rechazarlo, su amado tenía razón, estaba hambriento, le necesitaba, así que acercándose a su toro unos centímetros, empezó por lamer primero el hilo rojo con la punta de su lengua, gimiendo a causa del placer.

Esperando sentir un ligero temblor, que indicaría que su amado quería separarse, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso gimió cuando encajo sus dientes en su pecho, por encima de su pezón, cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo, aun sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Mu... maestro...

Mu seguía bebiendo del pecho de Aldebaran, alimentándose como si se tratase de un recién nacido, del músculo firme de su amado compañero, que se limitaba a gemir, como si fuera la antesala de otros placeres.

—Mu...

El joven lemuriano, únicamente en apariencia, puesto que tenía mas de trescientos años de existencia, llevo sus manos al pecho de Aldebaran, sosteniéndose, chupando con fuerza, estaba sediento, necesitaba de aquella sangre para sobrevivir, cuyo sabor era como ningún otro, no porque fuera un media sangre, como los hermanos, sino porque se trataba de la persona que amaba como a ningún otro, al que deseaba a su lado por cada segundo de su existencia.

De tal forma, que comenzaba a temer, que algún día ya no pudiera controlarse y tomara mucha más sangre de la que necesitaba, que lo matara en el proceso de alimentarse, aunque se trataba de un humano grande, tal vez demasiado, sabía que su sed podía destruirlo.

Mu haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se alejó, gimiendo, curando la herida de su toro, que también respiraba hondo, era cierto, sentía placer al permitirle beber su sangre, su muchacho era especial.

—Gracias.

Esto lo dijo ya con su apariencia común, la del humano, el que también estaba excitado como su Aldebaran, que era un chico fuerte, soportaba sus besos, le amaba como era, sin tener que ocultarle nada.

—Lo hago con placer, de no ser por ti, yo habría perecido, ese mapinguarí me habría devorado.

Le respondió, algo decepcionado, porque esperaba que Mu también sintiera placer como el, cuando bebía su sangre, quien le veía con una mirada tierna, recordando al niño en esa selva, a punto de ser devorado por esa horrible criatura.

Un niño al que salvo y se llevó consigo, después de ver los restos de sus padres, lo que había dejado aquella criatura edionda de sus cuerpos, la oscuridad de la selva no le permitió verle, solos sus ojos rojos, las garras con las cuales destruyo a la criatura.

El pequeño estaba asustado, lo podía ver y, aun así, quiso acercársele, pensando que si había matado a la bestia no podía ser tan horrible, al verle bien, se sonrojo, para comenzar a seguirle.

Ese niño creció bajo su tutela, le enseño a cazar, a pelear, a disparar, todo cuanto un joven hombre necesitaba saber y esperaba que al cumplir la madurez humana pronto conociera a una doncella, o un amigo especial, que se marchara de su lado en busca de compañía humana, pero no quiso irse, nadie llamaba su atención.

Y no fue hasta que después de enfrentarse con un demonio puro, estaba tan debilitado, que comenzó a degenerarse, modificar su apariencia de a poco, creyendo que su alumno escaparía horrorizado, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, le ofreció su sangre, podía beber todo lo que deseara de su cuerpo.

Mu no acepto en un principio, no le haría daño a su alumno, que se cortó el brazo para comenzar a sangrar, hilos rojos desperdiciándose en el suelo del bosque, no supo en que momento lo hizo, pero termino bebiendo de su brazo, alimentándose de su cuerpo, saciando una sed que no sabia que tenía desde el primer momento en que le vio.

Aldebaran era un muchacho alto, muy fuerte, demasiado amable se dijo, por eso quiso que bebiera su sangre, pero su alumno, estaba sonrojado, abochornado, al ver la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo al ser mordido, creyendo que le reprocharía esa actitud, que le causaría desagrado.

Pero la verdad era que el también lo deseaba, siempre le habían gustado los hombres, y su toro, apodo que usaba con cariño desde que sobrepaso su estatura, era una representación de la masculinidad, era perfecto para él en cada sentido.

Esa ocasión, cuando probo por primera vez su sangre, alimentándose de su cuerpo, también fue la primera ocasión en la que pudo poseerle, que le permitió tomar todo lo que deseaba de su persona, para explicarle la mañana siguiente, avergonzado, observando en otra dirección, cualquiera menos el, que después de conocerle, de viajar a su lado, no existía nadie más, ningún humano o inmortal podría comparársele.

Y aun le gustaba verle sonrojar, que se cohibiera, siendo un hombre tan grande, lo encontraba absolutamente adorable, mucho más dulce aun, que cualquier otro amante.

—Dime lo que deseas, no quiero hacer nada que no te guste.

*****

Aspros y Defteros bajaban las escaleras subterráneas que daban a las catacumbas de un castillo derruido, donde antiguamente habitaron, siendo los dueños, los amos de aquellas tierras, antes de ser desterrados por su maestro.

Unas catacumbas que custodiaban un tesoro del mayor, un cuadro enmarcado en oro, cuya pintura deshilachada apenas podía distinguirse por ojos humanos, pero la memoria inmortal podía ver una figura, de un hombre joven, de mirada adusta, que le habito cuando el era el amo y no el sirviente.

Un conejito amarillo, que también era muy escurridizo, comprendiendo entonces porque le gustaba tanto el hermano menor, porque lo selecciono apenas pudo ver su fotografía, dejándole Minos a Defteros, porque ese muchacho ya había conocido a su dueño, pero decidió morir, antes de aceptarlo.

Un esclavo en una tierra de vampiros que ahora pensaba tenía sangre real, favorito del amo, capturado en batalla, para ser llevado a sus aposentos, un soldado de la orden recién formada, un hombre de fe, que a la primera oportunidad huyo saltando desde su balcón más alto, condenando su alma al infierno, pero parecía que este infierno, se lo había regresado.

—Así que el conejito escurridizo por fin cayo en la trampa.


	10. El castillo negro.

Algunos días después, Aspros comprendía muy bien la clase de riesgo que estaba tomando.

El y su fiel Defteros, que caminaba a sus espaldas, observando las paredes de rosales, algunos vigías apostados en torres de vigilancia con fuegos encendidos.

Los dejarían pasar, de lo contrario ya habrían sido atacados por todos los hijos del maestro, que comprendían muy bien, que fueron condenados a una muerte lenta.

Ese castillo era la morada del gran maestro, una construcción esplendorosa, jardines frondosos y arbustos de rosas, cientos de rosales del color de la sangre, que servían como un laberinto, una barrera, una protección, pues los únicos que podían resistir el veneno eran los de su clase, los vampiros.

Los escalones tallados en piedra negra reflejaban la luz de las linternas, tal vez eran trescientos o un poco más, con varios descansos, en los cuales el escudo del maestro estaba tallado.

Estatuas de figuras mitológicas le adornaban en pedestales, altos, con un relieve dorado, todas ellas con las fauces abiertas, a punto de atacar al que desprevenido les diera la espalda.

Las puertas de ébano se abrieron sin sonido alguno, ni fuerza física que las empujara, dándoles una silenciosa bienvenida.

Aspros tenía la fotografía robada en su abrigo, la llave de plata en su mano izquierda, usándolo como si le necesitará para caminar, avanzando con un paso lento, pero decidido, seguro de su fuerza recuperada, en su hermano menor, duplicada.

Observando el salón principal con sus interminables cortinas, el mármol y los candelabros, los cuadros del mismo hombre siglo tras siglo, con una expresión melancólica.

El gran maestro estaba sentado en su trono de hueso, mirándolos fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable, tal vez, tratando de comprender cómo aún seguían vivos o cómo se veían tan jóvenes, después de su castigo.

—Tienes mucho descaro al visitarme después de lo que tú y tu hermano provocaron, o tal vez se trata de un deseo de muerte, que con gusto cumpliré.

Aspros no se amedrentó, su hermano en cambio mostró sus colmillos, como si se tratase de un perro guardián o un felino muy grande.

El maestro entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo, el menor seguía siendo un salvaje y Aspros aún creía que podía controlar a todos los que le rodeaban, no habían aprendido nada.

—Ninguna de las dos, traigo un regalo para ti, uno de reconciliación, hasta podríamos decir de tregua.

Aspros no era un maestro, no tenía ningún clan, ni ejército alguno, era gracioso que hablara de tregua, cuando en realidad debería pedir su perdón.

—Traigo aquello que perdiste por permitirles libertad a los humanos, por dejarlos expandirse como la plaga que son, cuando debimos someterlos, no son más que ganado o animales exóticos para nuestra diversión.

El maestro era uno de los primeros vampiros, había visto a la humanidad florecer, matarse entre sí, e intentar matarlos a ellos y en algún punto, sus clanes, cada uno de sus hijos, gobernó a un puñado de humanos, muchas guerras se sucedieron en la búsqueda de su libertad.

Una que les concedió, esperando que no olvidaran quienes gobernaban, pero la historia había demostrado que, al darles la facultad para decidir su destino, ellos terminaron volteando la balanza y ahora eran ellos quienes debían esconderse.

—Querrás decir lo que perdí, por culpa de su descuido, lo que tú y tu hermano me arrebataron.

Aspros sopeso lo que le decían, fingiendo que pensaba lo que pronunciaba el maestro, pero lo negó, no fue culpa suya que lo matarán, fue la de su compañero por permitirles libertad a los humanos, cuando conocían quienes eran sus amos no se abrían atrevido a desafiarlos, ni siquiera las familias poderosas, entre los suyos, como la Walden, de donde nacieron los primeros cazadores, no por justicia, sino por su deseo de poseer más y de no pagar lo acordado.

—De no ser blando con los humanos, tu habrías mantenido a tu espada contigo, pero quisiste ser bondadoso y ahora quiénes tenemos que escondernos somos nosotros, cuando ellos deberían ofrecernos a sus hijos, su sangre, su vida, para no hacernos enojar.

El maestro negó eso, aquello fue lo que inició con los primeros problemas, con las casas superiores levantándose en armas.

Los Walden, los Oros y los Gemini habían sido los instigadores de las primeras revueltas, ellos habían alcanzado a tener poder entre los suyos, juntado armas durante generaciones, conocimiento, que les daba las herramientas para liberarse, pero no deseaban hacerlo por el momento.

Hasta que comenzaron los tributos de sangre, algunos de sus hermanos querían a que cada generación los humanos entregarán a uno de sus hijos, para engrosar sus filas, o para alimentarlos.

El maestro sabía que la guerra inicio en ese punto, la que duró siglos, tanto humanos como vampiros cayeron, lo que les costó la derrota fue la simpatía de los mellizos de la jauría para con los humanos.

El pacto de sangre forjado en secreto por los Walden con el señor del Inframundo, al que servían como si fuera un dios piadoso.

La magia corriendo en las venas de los Gemini, herederos de los últimos grandes profetas, cuya sangre proveniente del mar aún les daba poder.

Los Oros con la invención de la pólvora en el oriente, que usaron a su favor, con sus armas de fuego y sus minas de plata.

Tres familias que podían estar casi extintas, la Oros progresando con su industria, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a lo que ellos fueron pero con un solo heredero de sus antiguos dones, la Walden encerrada en su mansión, cuyos herederos no hacían más que pelear por su fortuna, por lo que había escuchado, y la Gemini, cuyos herederos ya no poseían nada, el mayor era un médico que buscaba la forma de recuperar la gloria familiar, el menor había muerto, un ataque de los suyos que no dejo nada más que sangre en su viejo barco.

Tres familias que ya no eran un problema, aunque como siempre Aspros tenía razón, la balanza se había inclinado en beneficio de la humanidad y lo mejor era permanecer en las sombras.

—Pero como no soy rencoroso, te traje una muestra de mi buena fe, a cambio de una tregua, que consiste en recuperar nuestro viejo puesto con todos sus beneficios y a los últimos Walden que quedan con vida como nuestros compañeros.

Aspros avanzo hasta llegar con el maestro, para que pudiera ver su fotografía, esperando que notará lo mismo que él.

—¿Aceptas?

El maestro sujeto la fotografía, acercándola a su rostro, para alejarla poco tiempo después, dos lágrimas de sangre recorriendo sus mejillas, asintiendo, aceptaba la tregua.

—¿Donde esta?

*****

Para ese momento Minos ya casi estaba recuperado, al menos, podía salir de su cama, vagar un poco en los pasillos del convento, alejándose de su habitación.

Aun deseaba el cetro que Aspros había robado, era su legítima herencia, al ser el hermano mayor.

Radamanthys practicaba en compañía de Shura todos los días, su amigo trataba de enseñarle técnicas de combate mucho más efectivas al enfrentarse a los vampiros, a entes como Aspros y Defteros.

Los nombres de sus pesadillas, él también esperaba encontrar una manera para defenderse, cualquier forma, pero aún estaba muy débil para realizar semejante trabajo físico.

Sin embargo, ya estaban en condiciones para emprender su siguiente viaje y lo realizarían en el interior de una carroza de guerra, con cuatro caballos infectados con vampirismo, enfermedad que los hacía más rápidos, mucho más fuertes, así como algo carnívoros.

—Debe ser difícil recuperarse de algo como eso.

Era el media sangre de cabello morado, quien le seguía muy de cerca, tal vez pensando que se trataba de uno de sus enemigos.

—No me recuperare hasta matar al que me hizo daño y evitar que lastimen a Radamanthys

Actuaba como un buen hermano, quería reparar el daño que había hecho, pero tal vez ya era tarde, fue él quien abrió la cripta de Defteros, era el que comenzó la cacería.

—Tienes que matar a dos vampiros poderosos para eso, Minos, y no creo que tengas la fuerza o las herramientas adecuadas.

No las tenía por el momento, pero la llave de plata le daría esas herramientas, su propia sangre la oportunidad de ver a esos gemelos y su odio la fuerza para matar a alguno de ellos.

—Tal vez no tenga la fuerza de momento, pero si el dinero para comprar las herramientas que necesite, ustedes son la viva prueba de eso.

Le explicó, dándole la espalda para caminar en dirección de su hermano, ayudándose con un bastón improvisado.

—Yo también deseo aprender eso.

Le informo a Shura, esperando que lo mandara de regreso a sus habitaciones, para que descansará unas horas más.

—Muy bien, Minos, primero quiero saber que puedes hacer.

*****

Saga se apresuro a llegar a la cabaña derruida en donde Aspros dijo que había una catacumba vampírica, un lugar de descanso para los inmortales, que usaban también como una prisión, en donde sabía se encontraba Kanon, su hermano menor, prisionero de Aspros.

La cabaña era utilizada por algunos humanos como un sitio para fumar opio, al que asistían creyendo que encontrarían el placer de la irrealidad, para ser devorados por su peor pesadilla.

Unicamente por eso le ayudo a esas criaturas a beber la sangre de Minos, a traer al segundo hermano, porque así podría salvar la vida del suyo, había sido un bastardo que se gano el infierno, pero cuando su único familiar estaba en peligro, no tuvo ninguna alternativa.

Saga nunca había visto semejante daño en un hombre, en cualquiera, el semen, la sangre, lo que le hacían era espantoso y, aun así, tenía que actuar como si no existiera, evitándole salir de la mansión, pero su larga estadía en el infierno cuando muriera estaba justificada si Kanon seguía con vida.

La cabaña estaba deshabitada, ni humanos, ni vampiros estaban presentes, la puerta abierta, pero ningún animal salvaje logro ingresar, o decidieron alejarse al oler la oscuridad en sus cimientos, angustiado, ansioso por ver a su hermano menor, del que nunca se había responsabilizado, al que siempre le había dado la espalda.

El interior de aquella mole de madera estaba tapizado de sangre, restos de lo que fueran personas, nauseabundos, regados por las paredes y el suelo casi lograron que devolviera el estómago, huesos ensangrentados, carcomidos por gusanos, moscas revoloteando, allí nada podría sobrevivir.

Manchas de negras cenizas cubrían algunas partes de los tablones de madera y Saga, caminando con lentitud, fue ingresando en ese lugar, un paso y después otro, tratando de mantener su cordura.

—¿Kanon?

Ese vampiro anciano le había dicho que no lastimaría a su hermano, se lo prometió, pero al llegar a su celda lo único que pudo ver fue sangre, los restos de un cadáver putrefacto, encadenado a la pared.

—No... no puede ser...

Su hermano había muerto, muchos meses atrás, debajo de alguna de las peores torturas, si la sangre, toda esa sangre, era una prueba de su sufrimiento, Saga comenzó a negar lo que veía con un movimiento de su cabeza, llevando sus manos a esta.

Por eso había condenado a los hermanos, para que el suyo sobreviviera, pero lo mataron, lo destruyeron antes de que pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo, haciendo que sus atroces actos no tuvieran motivo, él había condenado a esos jóvenes, los había entregado a las fauces de las bestias que buscaban saciar su sed con su sangre.

—¡Fui un maldito estúpido! ¡Un cobarde!

Entonces vomito, regresando todo el contenido de su estómago, bilis, manchando el suelo ensangrentado, corriendo entonces hacia la salida, buscando un riachuelo que no estaba muy lejos, debía lavar su boca, pero aun así no dejaría de sentir asco por si mismo.

Observando la maleta que trajo, la que aun cargaba como si fuera un recordatorio de su estupidez, la que repleta del pago del vampiro, suficiente dinero para que él y su hermano pudieran comenzar de nuevo en alguna parte alejada de aquella endiablada tierra, la lanzo al suelo, vomitando de nuevo.

Ese oro era lo que valía la vida de tres personas, su hermano gemelo, Kanon, y esos dos nobles, el juez Minos que había soportado una tortura que volvía loco a cualquiera y su propio hermano menor.

—¡Kanon!

Grito, cayendo entonces de cuclillas, maldiciéndose en silencio, odiándose, creyendo que se trataba del peor de los monstruos, porque ya era tarde, esos muchachos ya deberían haber muerto, como su hermano menor, en las manos de aquellas horribles cosas.

—¡Que hice Kanon!

*****

Algunos días después, Hypnos regresaba de su pequeña escapatoria, vistiendo su piel de lobo, ignorando que Thanatos vestía la humana, sin prestarle atención siquiera, leyendo una carta de sus espías en el sur, que un lobo muy joven había traído unas cuantas horas antes.

Manigoldo por su parte sonrió, soltando una larga bocanada de humo, del cigarrillo que tenía en sus labios, observándole con diversión, como si el condenado fuego demoniaco comprendiera que había hecho esos últimos días.

—¿Te gustaron tus vacaciones?

Le pregunto con algo de burla, logrando que gruñera por lo bajo, su hermano y su compañero podían reconocer un aroma que señalaba en donde había estado, uno que asociaban con los humanos, mas otro más, uno dulce, muy agradable para una criatura de la noche.

—No te conviene molestarme, cangrejo.

Respondió, llamándolo por un apodo que ya poseía mucho antes de ser uno de ellos, cuyo significado no conocían, ni tampoco quiso explicárselos, Manigoldo aun guardaba sus secretos.

—Ese muchacho es un tipo agradable, muy guapo y algo rudo, yo creo que le vendría bien a la jauría y a ti, a ver si se te quita ese humor tan feo que tienes.


	11. Media noche.

Defteros había tenido que vestirse con uno de esos trajes nuevos, botas de montar, un abrigo negro, pantalones del mismo color, camisa blanca y un pañuelo, que cubría su trofeo, el que colgaba de su cuello, el bonito collar de su conejito blanco y esponjoso.

El convento donde trataba de esconderse estaba muy bien oculto, tal vez ni siquiera lo hubiera encontrado de no sentir que el aroma de su próximo compañero eterno, estaba adentro de aquel sitio, al menos su sangre.

A su lado había una o dos docenas de los vampiros puestos a su cargo, algunos eran de elite, con mas de seis siglos de antigüedad, otros eran recientes, pero no importaba, ninguno de ellos podría tocar a sus conejitos.

Las ordenes de su hermano eran claras y el estaba de acuerdo, atacarían ese convento, matarían a todos los humanos o media sangre que le habitaban y después los arrastraría de regreso a su mansión, era una buena casa, muy cómoda, en la que ya tenían sus habitaciones listas.

La cera y los rayones habían sido retirados, cortinas nuevas, todo lo mejor para su conejito blanco, se dijo relamiendo sus labios, que de seguro ya se había recuperado, dándole la oportunidad para beber su rica sangre de nuevo.

Defteros les hizo una señal, era momento de atacarlos, pero él se mantendría viendo desde lejos, no quería que su pequeño conejo corriera o intentara matarse apenas lo viera, si otros vampiros atacaban, creerían que ese golpe era en contra de los habitantes de ese convento.

Conociéndolo, escaparía, tratando de llevarse a su hermano con él, ingresaría en el carruaje, después de matar al conductor, para inmovilizar a los conejitos, era un plan sencillo y su hermano estaría orgulloso.

Su hermano, que en ese momento estaba finalizando los detalles de su mansión, sería como en los viejos tiempos y trataba de transportar algunas de sus viejas pertenencias, las que no se destruyeron por el paso del tiempo.

El maestro no dijo nada de sus planes para con su regalo de tregua, ellos sabían que hacer con los suyos, se dijo, observando a lo lejos como iniciaba el combate entre sus vampiros y los de la vieja orden, que con las herramientas necesarias profanaron el agua bendita, contrarrestando los sellos, cualquiera de las protecciones del convento, habían aprendido mucho en esos siglos, mientras que sus enemigos no habían comprendido nada.

Defteros esperaba por el carruaje donde transportarían a sus conejitos y lo vio, tratando de alejarse, usando veloces caballos de manto negro, mucho mas rápidos que ese percherón que uso el hermano menor para escapar de su lado.

Riendo por lo bajo, en ocasiones eran tan predecibles, preguntándose cuánto dinero les habían pagado para arriesgarse de aquella forma, encontrando sus acciones banales, aburridas y algo estúpidas, pero eran humanos de la orden, que se podía esperar de ellos.

—Minos.

Susurro, iniciando su carrera, persiguiendo el carruaje a una velocidad imposible para cualquier criatura viva, saltando a su techo para aferrarse a la cubierta, arrancándola entonces para ingresar a ese lugar, oliendo la deliciosa sangre de su conejo, de ambos, pero la de Radamanthys no era tan exquisita.

Encontrando su ropa manchada de sangre, no demasiada, apenas unas gotas, lo mismo pasaba con la de Radamanthys, no eran más que andrajos, ellos no estaban allí, era una trampa, sus conejitos les habían engañado.

—¡Minos!

Grito, tratando de salir del carruaje, pero este repentinamente se prendió en fuego con un signo de poder dibujado en el suelo, no por suficiente tiempo, justo aquel que necesitaron para que los caballos que se trataban de una invocación de Mu realizaran su deber, los que le llevarían a una zanja construida por ellos con una centena de lanzas de madera con tallados especiales.

A los que no pudieron arrastrarlo, puesto que Defteros destruyo las puertas con sus manos desnudas, saltando a la suave tierra, sus dientes apretados, comprendiendo que habían sido engañados, por alguien que sabía que hacer, alguien con experiencia, demasiada tal vez, gruñendo de pronto al creer que su conejito se le había escapado.

Regresando al convento que cubierto en llamas había devorado a mas de una docena de vampiros, los otros estaban malheridos, sosteniendo partes de sus cuerpos, con estacas en ellos, daños irremediables, todos ellos morirían y tal vez, esa trampa poderosa estuvo preparada para él, el primero de dos golpes mortales, puesto que, para tratar de recuperarse, correría detrás del carruaje, debilitado, malherido, no podría escapar de su jaula hasta caer en las estacas de madera.

Sus conejitos tenían la ayuda necesaria, eran mucho mas escurridizos de lo que lo supuso en un principio, Aspros tenía que saberlo, pero también tenía que seguir el rastro, uno no muy viejo, de al menos dos días, el rastro verdadero que se confundía con el aroma de otros tres, un medio vampiro, un humano y un ente antiguo.

Un ente antiguo, que podía estar interesado en sus conejitos, una criatura que no dejaría que le arrebatara a su hermoso compañero, Minos era suyo, sin importar lo que pasara, lo supo cuando fue ese hermoso hombre a quien vio apenas pudo salir de su cautiverio, con su ayuda, esa era una señal, le decía que debía convertirlo en su vampiro.

Así que decidió seguirlos, ver a donde se escondían, para después regresar con su hermano, el que sabría que hacer, como enfrentarse a ese medio vampiro y a ese ente antiguo que los acompañaba.

—No escaparan.

*****

Radamanthys fue el primero en darse cuenta de la palidez inusitada de Mu, el poder que manifestaba, no era un humano, tal vez era como ellos, pero entonces, porque no eran más que humanos comunes, sin nada especial en ellos, ni fuerza, ni velocidad, apenas se regeneraban mucho más rápido que los demás.

De que les servía tener media sangre demoniaca, del señor del Inframundo, si no lograban protegerse de dos vampiros, por viejos que fueran, se preguntaba en silencio, observando a Mu, fijamente, su compañero de armas conducía el carruaje, a su lado estaba Shura, guiándolo todo el tiempo.

Mu actuaba como su guardaespaldas, después de abandonar el convento, ya habían pasado demasiados días y los gemelos podían regresar por ellos, siguiendo el rastro de su sangre.

—Eres como nosotros, un media sangre, pero que sangre es la no humana.

Le pregunto sentado a un lado de Minos, que, para ese momento, completamente recuperado, fumaba un cigarrillo, decía que necesitaba tranquilizarse y a pesar de ya no necesitarlo, decidió quedarse con su bastón, el que sostenía en una de sus manos, mirándole de reojo cuando hizo esa pregunta.

—Soy un vampiro, medio vampiro, Aldebaran me da la sangre que necesito para soportar la sed, la única sangre que me alimenta.

Minos estuvo a punto de preguntar porque razón tenían un vampiro a su lado, pero Radamanthys colocando una mano en su pecho, le pidió no hacerlo, en su predicamento actual necesitaban toda clase de ayuda, en especial, si lo que decían era cierto, que su sangre ya no era llamativa para otro vampiro.

—¿Crees que logremos escapar?

Radamanthys no había dejado de pensar en eso, creyendo que Aspros estaba seguro de que darían con ellos, le regresarían a su mansión y terminarían lo que empezaron, tratando de recordar lo que paso en esa habitación, pero no podía, era imposible para el hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de que los atraparían de nuevo, si no lograban matarlos.

—No lo creo, Shura piensa que puede protegerlos, tal vez si logramos que sobrevivan lo suficiente para que alcancen la madurez, ustedes podrán protegerse solos en el supuesto de que sean poderosos y por la energía en su cuerpo, Shura cree que ese será el caso, pero aún faltan varios años, no lograran hacerlo.

Radamanthys guardo silencio entonces, respirando hondo, el pensaba lo mismo, no creía que pudieran sobrevivir, sin importar lo que pasara no podían mantenerse en movimiento y tarde o temprano darían con ellos, Aspros o Defteros, o ambos, su sangre actuaba como un hilo dorado, una guía que les mostraría el camino, aunque zarparan al otro continente, ellos les perseguirían.

—¿Dijiste llegar a la madurez?

Pregunto Minos, sin dejar que le afectaran las malas noticias, esperando escuchar una respuesta convincente del medio vampiro, del joven lemuriano, que seguramente tenía muchos más años que él y Radamanthys juntos.

—Generalmente los humanos varones dejan de crecer alrededor de los veintiún años, después de eso llega la madurez humana, y el declive, ustedes al ser lo que son, alcanzaran esa etapa alrededor de los veinticinco años, si bien en este momento ya lucen como un humano de su edad, en algunos años, su herencia demoniaca se manifestara, pero aún faltan muchos años para eso, para ti dos, para Radamanthys, tres, debemos mantenerlos seguros hasta entonces, esperando que sus dones sean lo suficiente fuertes, para protegerlos de los hermanos, en ese momento, ya no podrán convertirlos.

Minos recibió esa noticia con una sonrisa, esa idea le fascinaba, la de ser poderoso, la de tener las herramientas para destruir ese pueblo, quemarlo hasta las cenizas por lo que le habían hecho a su familia.

—Yo llegare primero a la madurez Radamanthys, cuando lo haga, quemare a esos vampiros hasta sus cenizas, después, en un año más, tu maduraras, seremos invencibles juntos.

Mu negó eso, Minos, para ser al que habían atacado por más tiempo era el menos preocupado, sin contar que era el mayor, también era el menos sensato, como si creyera que podía lograr su cometido sin problema alguno, que era invencible, pero no comprendía que debían esconderse por setecientos treinta días, la misma cantidad de noches, y su madurez únicamente les serviría, si eran poderosos.

—No es tan sencillo, Minos, un vampiro no se detiene hasta que devora a su víctima.

Minos se encogió de hombros, sus ojos ocultos debajo de su cabello, pero podía verlo sonreír, como si tuviera todos los ases de aquella baraja, logrando que se molestara, acaso no comprendía que sus vidas estaban en peligro.

—Sobreviviremos esos años, si es necesario contrataremos otros mercenarios, somos ofensivamente ricos y de donde nació esa fortuna, podemos conseguir más, somos jóvenes, tendremos poderes como los tuyos, mi hermano es un militar con un rango muy importante, yo un juez, tenemos navíos, minas, todo cuanto deseamos, cuando abramos los ojos de nuevo, estoy seguro de que también seremos inmortales, así que esos dos vampiros, tendrán un infierno que pagar, por meterse con la familia Walden.

Radamanthys observaba la ventana, el paisaje, sin atender a las palabras de Minos, que trataba de jactarse de su poder, para esconder que en realidad estaba muy asustado, tanto como el, pero mientras su hermano mayor actuaba como si nada le afectara, el prefería el silencio, a veces la reclusión, en una o dos ocasiones beber algo fuerte hasta perder el sentido.

—Setecientos treinta... son setecientas treinta oportunidades para esos vampiros de transformarnos en sus compañeros... conmigo son mil noventa y cinco, en el supuesto de madurar y ser poderosos, pero de no madurar, como nuestra madre, supongo... de no ser poderosos... ellos nos matarán.

Minos quiso decirle que no debía ser tan pesimista, Mu asintió, el menor tenía razón, no podían esperar sobrevivir esos años para renacer, porque no sabían si eso pasaría, o lo que ocurriría en ese momento.

—Nuestra única opción es matarlos.

Finalizo, recordando que no solamente había estado a solas con Aspros en su habitación, también en la carroza, aquella vez sintió lo mismo, oscuridad que le asfixiaba, no podía respirar sintiendo las manos de algo en su cuerpo, un miedo aterrador y se preguntaba si eso sentirían el resto de su eternidad, de ser convertidos en sus sirvientes.

—Soló así seremos libres, Minos, tenemos que matarlos.

*****

Aspros mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, había mandado reparar la mansión, con una veintena de personas del pueblo, les ordeno iluminarla, regresarla a su vieja gloria, tenía las habitaciones de sus conejitos listas para recibirlos, las que también eran sus cuartos, esos muchachos dormirían a su lado por lo que restaba de su eternidad, aunque no les dejarían cerrar los ojos en mucho tiempo.

Muchas personas creían que los vampiros eran impotentes, pero con la energía suficiente, con sangre fresca recorriendo sus venas, eran criaturas sexuales, sobre todo con sus elegidos, con sus compañeros.

Minos y Radamanthys nunca podrían descansar de nuevo, no hasta que los convirtieran, en ese momento, ya no lo necesitarían y su energía pura, tan deliciosa, aun estaría presente, seguirían alimentándolos, pero serían obedientes.

Sus dulces, tiernos e inocentes conejitos, que pensaban que podían escapar, que se los permitirían, que dejarían que su familia los condenara, sin pedirles nada a cambio por ese acto deshonroso.

Tendrían su fortuna, sus tierras, todo cuanto poseían, más sus últimos herederos, Minos para su hermano, Radamanthys para él, ese hermoso joven de apariencia masculina, ojos amarillos, rostro adusto, que sabia se contorsionaba en medio del placer por uno de los más eróticos que había visto.

Aspros decidió mover su cuadro a su sala principal, en su lienzo viejo, podía ver una mancha oscura, con una forma apenas legible, pero recordaba bien ese retrato, sería un homenaje a la última noche con vida de su conejito, que le hiciera recordar cómo se veía cuando aun latía su corazón, pero, sobre todo, su triunfo sobre la vida.

Junto al suyo, mandaría pintar muchos más de su escurridizo conejito, tantos como se le antojara, algunos en sensuales posturas que le invitaran a tocarle, pero al verdadero lo tendría en su lecho, pendiente de cada uno de sus caprichos.

Pero no sería su único tesoro, no sería su único pago por el castigo injusto que sufrieron por tantos años, por ser robados de lo que legítimamente les pertenecía, no, ellos matarían al gran maestro, se convertirían en los nuevos regentes de los vampiros, tendrían su mansión, toda la riqueza de los Walden, a sus conejitos, su eternidad seria gloriosa.


	12. La Posada de la noche.

Llegaron a un pequeño poblado en donde trataría de dormir un poco, tratarían de olvidar sus temores, pero había algo en esa pesadilla que le hacía pensar que ya le había vivido antes y temía la reacción de Minos si le contará sus pesadillas.

El lugar era bonito, demasiado agradable, Minos ingreso para beber un poco de cerveza, solo un tarro, Shura pidió comida y bebida para todos.

Aldebaran comería con ellos, mientras que Mu, haría guardia fuera de la taberna, seguro que habían seguido su rastro.

Radamanthys deseaba dormir e intento levantarse de la mesa, estaba demasiado cansado, pero Shura sostuvo su muñeca, notando su extraño comportamiento.

-Debes comer algo.

Le ordenó sosteniendo su muñeca, Radamanthys le observo fijamente, a punto de disculparse, no tenía apetito, sin embargo, como ocurría con la desagradable comida del frente, se obligó a comerse hasta el último bocado.

-Ven a mi habitación cuando puedas, o yo iré a buscarte, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Radamanthys asintió, caminando en dirección de su cuarto, el que compartiría con Minos, que apenas llegaba a sentarse a la mesa a comer, pero había observado ese intercambio.

\- ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

Aquello lo dijo con un aire de broma y mucha más seriedad, si tenía una aventura con su hermano debía saberlo.

-No, no hay nada entre nosotros, solamente somos amigos.

Minos asintió, pero no le creyó en realidad, había una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos, tal vez no fuera amor, pero había algo.

-Y si lo hubiera, Radamanthys es un adulto, que piso el frente por demasiado tiempo, es capaz de realizar sus propias decisiones.

Aquello lo dijo molesto, levantándose de la mesa, había algo extraño con ese cansancio de Radamanthys, algo que no les decía y tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Minos de pronto se veía muy serio, tanto que Aldebaran prefirió ignorarlos, comprendiendo bien que Mu les había dicho que no había esperanza, su maestro era demasiado pesimista.

*****

Radamanthys se recostó en la cama, cubriéndose con la cobija de color gris que había en ella, deseando que no tuviera alimañas, necesitaba algo de descanso.

-No has dormido, tienes constantes pesadillas y me ocultas algo, no es verdad.

Radamanthys suspiro, sentándose en la cama, para llevar una mano a su cuello que ya había cicatrizado, llamando la atención de Shura, cuyos ojos lilas tenían una extraña tonalidad de momento, solo un instante, para volver a su apariencia fría, lejana.

-Tengo miedo, Shura, no soy como Minos que parece no sentir nada, la verdad es que yo estoy aterrado.

Se disculpó, esperando escuchar alguna queja o regaño de Shura, pero estaba bien sentir miedo, eso pasaba cuando una criatura como esa deseaba devorarte.

-Eso es normal, después de lo que has vivido.

Radamanthys negó eso, no creía que fuera normal, y ni siquiera había empezado durante el viaje a su mansión, sino mucho antes, supuso al tratar de recordar cuando comenzó aquella sensación.

-Yo siento su presencia, me está llamando a él, quiere que vaya a él, que regrese a nuestra casa y eso me asusta, qué tal si en mis sueños decido escucharlo, ir hacia él.

Fue su respuesta, recordando algunas de sus pesadillas, regañándose mentalmente porque no tenía derecho alguno a sufrir malos sueños, si Minos parecía dormir tranquilo, fue el quien sufrió en las manos del vampiro Defteros, no él, que apenas si había pasado dos días con el vampiro Aspros.

—Minos duerme a tu lado, no lo permitirá, ni yo tampoco.

El problema radicaba en que Radamanthys pensaba que, si Aspros podía llamarle en sueños, también podría hacerlo Defteros, sin saber que el hermano menor estaba a escasas horas de llegar a esa posada, que les había seguido desde el monasterio y por supuesto, aun estaba vivo, ansioso de probar un poco de aquella energía tan sabrosa.

—Y no solo es eso, creo que esto ya lo he vivido antes, hace mucho tiempo, tengo sueños, muy vividos de Aspros, con la apariencia de su juventud, yo soy su esclavo, pero me he convencido de que no lo soy, que somos libres, pero él tiene el poder para tomar decisiones respecto a mi familia... es tan extraño.

Se quejo, tan confundido como nunca antes lo había estado, Shura creía saber porque razón era eso, al recibir una mordida, la primera en mucho tiempo, había enlazado a los dos seres, al vampiro y a Radamanthys, una sensación que estaba seguro Minos reconocía, en realidad, hasta podia ignorar, pero el menor no lo hacía, él estaba sintiendo a su cazador al otro lado del velo de la vida, sus pensamientos, aun sus recuerdos, debilitándole si no encontraban una forma de cerrar su mente a esa clase de ataques.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Shura le pregunto, sentándose en la misma cama, observándole fijamente, esperando que Radamanthys no quisiera cerrarse, eso no le ayudaría en nada, porque toda la información era de vital importancia para salvarle.

—Nadie recuerda como era antes, cuando servíamos a los vampiros, la iglesia ha prohibido que se propague la información, esa fue una de las razones por las que mi madre fue quemada viva.

Le explico, respirando hondo, esperando que Shura lo comprendiera, si estaba en esa orden de la que hablaba, si existía un sitio seguro y se suponía que los estaban transportando hacia allá, en ese caso, debía saber como era la vida bajo el dominio de los vampiros.

—Fueron épocas oscuras y lo mejor es que no lo recuerden... recordemos.

Se corrigió Shura, recordando algunos sucesos de aquella época negra, en la historia de los humanos y de los vampiros, cuando comenzaron los impuestos de sangre, proclamados por el mismo Aspros, segundo al mano del gran maestro, pidiendo un miembro de cada una de las casas superiores humanas.

—Pero yo lo recuerdo, es como si fuera yo, pero no lo soy, es otro yo, un guerrero, orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo, como supongo que debería sentirme, pero no es así.

Un guerrero de su edad, que para ese momento ya se consideraba un hombre viejo, vestido con una armadura negra con algunos motivos morados, usando una lanza y una mascara que asustaba a quien le viera, la de un dragón con la boca abierta, como si estuviera lanzando fuego.

—¿Porque te sientes asustado?

Radamanthys asintió, avergonzado, seguro que no tenía derecho de sentir miedo alguno, estaban a salvo, ni siquiera recordaba cuando Aspros le mordió, no era como con su hermano y comenzaba a sentirse un cobarde.

—Si, en esa ocasión no pude salvarme, únicamente la muerte me arrebato de su lado, cuando salte a las lanzas de los empalados fue que logré huir.

El joven Walden recordaba el dolor, como esas lanzas desgarraban sus músculos, se clavaban en su corazón, el grito desesperado de Aspros, que trato de salvarle, pero ya era tarde, al fin era libre y murió con una sonrisa, esperando renacer en un mundo donde los vampiros ya no existieran más.

—¿Falleciendo?

En ocasiones esa era la única forma de huir, perder la vida antes de que el vampiro terminara de transformarlo en algo más, en un ente desagradable y oscuro, robándole su alma o su voluntad, condenándolo al infierno.

—Mu dijo que al cumplir veinticinco años madurare, pero antes no, son tres años para eso y si esa es mi única oportunidad, entonces, que puedo hacer.

Shura de tener a Mu enfrente suyo le daría un puñetazo, le reclamaría por decirles aquellas palabras a los hermanos, acaso no se daba cuenta que tan solo eran unos muchachos, que hasta hacia un año no comprendían nada de las criaturas de la noche y al decirles que, si no lo mataban, o no maduraban, no podrían escapar, significaba que estarían muertos, solo lograba que los gemelos cumplieran su cometido con mayor facilidad, porque bien podían matarse, pero también rendirse, aceptar su destino.

—Nos dirigimos al bastión, es una base militar de mi orden, allí les explicaré quienes son y podrán protegerlos el tiempo que falta para que alcancen su madurez.

Quiso asegurarle que estaría a salvo, el bastión podía lograr esa hazaña, el problema radicaba por supuesto, que se encontraban demasiado lejos de su base militar, aun faltaban unos meses de camino y los hermanos seguramente ya los estaban buscando, esta era sin duda una carrera contra el tiempo, en la que debían mantenerse en la delantera.

—¿Qué pasará si no somos poderosos?

Radamanthys era el mas prudente, el mas mesurado y sus preguntas, así como sus temores estaban fundados, debían considerar todas las posibilidades, pelear por su vida, ganar tiempo, o matar a esos vampiros, no había nada mas que hacer.

—Son herederos del señor del Inframundo, serán poderosos y lo serían en este momento, si su madre hubiera logrado entrenarlos, pero les hicieron olvidar, ignorar sus dotes especiales.

Pero el hubiera no existía, solo el haber, y en ese momento desconocían como despertar sus dones, como defenderse de aquellas cosas que deseaban devorarlos, así que, Radamanthys no se pondría a pensar en eso, su presente era lo único que tenían.

—¿Y si pasa como lo deseas, que se supone que ocurrirá con nosotros, si ya no somos humanos?

Seguirían siendo humanos, o tan humanos como Mu, y eso debía ser suficiente para ellos, aunque estaba seguro de que Minos estaba encantado con aquella idea, con esa noción, ser poderoso e inmortal.

—Seguirán siendo humanos, eso no cambiará, pero estarán seguros.

Eso debía ser suficiente, por el momento, se dijo Shura, notando como Radamanthys le observaba fijamente, como si comprendiera algo que no había visto en todo ese tiempo.

—Yo creo que guardas información respecto a Aspros, sospecho que no me has dicho todo, tienes esa expresión en tu rostro, la que usas cuando mientes.

*****

Minos dejo que Shura charlará con su hermano, era su amigo y si eran amantes, tampoco le importaba, Radamanthys podía compartir su lecho con quién lo deseara, después de todo no era de su incumbencia.

El juez tampoco deseaba dormir, pero era mucho mejor actor que Radamanthys, de allí que tratara de actuar como un completo imbécil, con una sádica sonrisa todo el tiempo.

Con un tarro de cerveza que no tocaba, pero le daba carácter, supuso, recargando sus pies en la mesa enfrente suyo.

Aldebaran había salido para conversar con Mu, quien sabía era su amante y su amo, un vampiro que se comía de a poco a su segundo mercenario.

Y decían que el tenía doble moral, se quejó, riéndose, claramente no podía ser correcto que Mu se alimentara de ese hombre tan alto, pero que cazara también a los dos hermanos.

Repentinamente, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a un hombre moreno, bien vestido, muy atractivo si le preguntaban, pero algo silencioso, sin comida o bebida en su mesa.

Un hombre joven que le atraía demasiado, que casi le hacía levantarse de su mesa, pero se mantuvo sentado, elevando su tarro en su dirección.

Esperaba que se acercara a él, que se levantará de la mesa y diera unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, para sentarse a su lado.

Sonriendo cuando el joven moreno y atractivo hizo exactamente eso, recargandose en la mesa, sus ojos azules logrando que por unos segundos pensara en esa sombra de su mansión.

—¿Sólo en una noche como está?

Pregunto, con una voz grave, sentándose frente a él, sosteniendo una de sus manos con delicadeza, todo ese tiempo sin dejar de mirarle, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus caninos pronunciados, que no le asustaron, sintiéndose fuera de sí.

—Tu podrías hacerme compañía.

Claro que podría, por cada momento de su vida le haría compañía y lo mejor era que Minos, parecía encontrarlo atractivo, tal vez le gustaba la piel morena, como a el la lechosa piel del juez, su cabello blanco y sus ojos grises, pero sobre todo ese cuerpo esbelto que tantas noches había disfrutado.

—Por supuesto, eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto...

Susurro, besando su muñeca, encajando sus dientes en esta, gimiendo su placer al mismo tiempo que Minos se quejaba, recargandose en la silla, arqueando su cuello a causa del placer en la imaginación enferma del vampiro, no a causa del dolor, y habría mordido esa suave piel de no ser porque tres balas fueron disparadas en su contra, tres balas de plata, del menor de los hermanos.

—¡Minos, alejate de él!

Minos despertó de su trance para ver a la criatura de sus pesadillas sentada a su lado, jadeando y alejándose con rapidez, cayendo al suelo de tan sorprendido que estaba, tan asustado.

—¡Alejate de mi! ¡Déjenos en paz!

Prácticamente le suplico, escuchando los pasos de sus mercenarios que permitieron a ese demonio ingresar en la posada, observando la sangre en su muñeca.

—¿Dejarlos en paz?

Le pregunto sintiendo la presencia de ese otro ser, escuchando los pasos del hermano menor y viendo cómo se alejaba Minos, aún a gatas, llegando hasta donde estaba el escurridizo conejito de su hermano.

—Si ustedes son nuestros conejitos...

Minos negó eso, aceptando la ayuda de su hermano para levantarse, recordando muy bien que le hacía esa criatura durante lo que trataron de convencerlo de ser únicamente pesadillas.

—Aunque tienes razón, tu no tienes apariencia de conejo, sino de una hermosa avecilla blanca.

Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa enferma, carente de cordura, sus dientes afilados aún visibles en esa boca, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Minos, el terror que le tenía.

—Y ya te tengo lista tu habitación, para que solamente yo pueda admirarte.

Defteros entonces se transformó en algo imposible de describir e ingreso por la chimenea, escapando de los cazadores, dejando a los hermanos petrificados.

—Van a matarnos...

Susurro entonces, a punto de caer al suelo, si Radamanthys no lo sostuviera de los brazos.

—No tenemos escapatoria...


	13. Recuerdos lejanos.

Aspros esperaba noticias de su hermano removiendo una copa de sangre, fría y algo repugnante para su paladar, la que no se comparaba en lo absoluto con la cálida de su conejito

Dos de los sirvientes habían tenido un desafortunado accidente, el que sería recompensado con algo de dinero y olvidado, como generalmente ocurría en el pasado.

Los dos jóvenes, algo hermosos, uno de ellos había sido desangrado, el otro era un cadáver momificado, regresándole algo de su fuerza.

Aspros había buscado sirvientes con poca ética, dispuestos a realizar cualquier clase de tarea, dos de ellos se llevaban los cadáveres con demasiado desgano, tal vez, comprendiendo que sería una imagen común en ese castillo hasta recuperar a los hermanos.

Aspros pensaba que se trataba de una época bochornosa, porque en el pasado, no habría tenido que recompensar esas pérdidas, podría tomar la sangre o la energía que deseara, aún de las grandes familias que se creían libres.

Lo que llamaban impuestos de sangre no era más que su derecho de recolectar sus pertenencias, porque a un granjero no se le culpaba por matar unas gallinas, o una vaca, ni por talar un árbol, así con ellos, podían tomar lo que desearan del vulgo, pero de las grandes familias por misericordia del maestro, únicamente tenían que dar uno de sus hijos cada generación.

Los Oros trataban de ocultar sus nacimientos, pero siempre terminaban por entregar al mayor, que sumiso aceptaba su destino, los Gemini les otorgaban la vida del segundo de sus gemelos, que generalmente trataba de pelear por su vida o era transformado en uno de los suyos debido a su intelecto, los Walden le enviaban a uno de sus muchos hijos, generalmente al menor, sin presentar ninguna clase de queja o pelea por su vida.

Eso siempre intrigo a Aspros, que bien recordaba la lucha por la vida, la necesidad de ser libre y el deseo de los padres de proteger a su familia, deseos inexistentes con los Walden.

Habían sido gladiadores, habían sido esclavos, peleando por su vida y visto como las madres a pesar de su situación, trataban de mantener a sus hijos con ellas, pelear por su descendencia, los padres intentando esconder a sus retoños con tal de que no salieran a la arena, cuando no los habían vendido.

Así que en vez de esperar como era su costumbre por la cosecha de los Walden, decidió visitar a esa familia, el en persona elegiría al hijo que deseaba, encontrándose en el patio a unos niños casi de la misma edad jugando en la inmensidad de los jardines de ese arremedo de castillo.

Uno de ellos choco en contra suya de tan rápido que corría, llevaba una espada de madera en su mano, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el color de sus ojos que combinaban con su cabello, ese niño tenía algo diferente en su sangre, pudo sentirlo apenas lo vio.

El niño no lloro y se levantó como pudo, al mismo tiempo que el observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, encantado con él.

Los otros niños corrieron a esconderse, uno de cabello blanco y otro de cabello negro, pero compartían la misma sangre.

Eran hermanos, no le cabía duda alguna de ello y antes de que la nodriza pudiera alejarlo, llevarse a ese pequeño de su lado, decidió cargarlo, llevando su cabeza a su regazo, el niño estaba asustado, lo sabía, lo había reconocido como una criatura de la noche, pero no intento soltarse, ni tampoco lloro.

—¿Como te llamas conejito?

Suponía que el niño ya tenía edad suficiente para responder a su pregunta, tendría unos cinco años, supuso, acercando su nariz a su mollera, aspirando la mata de cabello rubio, sintiendo como sus instintos depredadores deseaban morderlo, pero no lo hizo, él prefería la sangre de un hombre joven, no de un niño, estos apenas podían servirle como un bocadillo.

—Radamanthys...

Aspros sonrió, recordaría ese nombre se dijo, caminando en dirección del castillo con el niño aún entre sus brazos, esperando que sus padres pudieran verlos, era hora de seleccionar su tributo.

—Supongo que te tratas de un Walden, por ese bonito collar en tu cuello.

El niño asintió en silencio, sosteniéndose de su ropa, escuchando un gemido de su madre que intento separarlo de sus brazos, pero su padre la detuvo, tragando un poco de saliva, comprendiendo quien era el que sostenía a su hijo.

—Los últimos tributos me han dejado con hambre, su sangre no era tan exquisita como lo prometieron y aunque no peleó por su vida, no encontré nada de especial con ellos, en realidad, puedo asegurar que en su sangre había trazas de alcohol, algunas enfermedades, hasta opio, algo muy raro en uno de sus herederos, a los que deben mantener puros, como lo harían con un barril de vino.

La mujer lloraba e intento mantenerse en ese cuarto, pero fue forzada a dejarlos solos, su padre sin dejar de mirarlos, sumamente preocupado, no era cualquier cosa, un depredador cargaba a uno de sus hijos.

Sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales, con respaldo ancho, con el pequeño sentado en su regazo, cuyo cabello acariciaba de vez en cuando.

—Tal vez estaría más cómodo si Radamanthys no estuviera sentado en su regazo, es un niño muy inquieto y puede llegar a molestarlo.

Aspros comenzó a reírse, al ver que aún seguían tratando de alejarlo de su conejito, mirando de reojo al pequeño en sus piernas, que apenas se movía, besando su mejilla, alborotando su cabello, como si se tratase de una mascota.

—Mi conejito se ve que se trata de un niño muy bien portado, no ha llorado para nada, y quiero que sea mi tributo, cuando sea mayor.

Su padre negó eso, cuando llegara el momento mandarían a un ladrón o un asesino, con la promesa de ser inmortal y la riqueza para los familiares que tuviera, para que guardaran silencio.

—Tenemos listo quien será su tributo y si se lleva a Radamanthys, mi esposa no lo soportaría, por favor, acepte aquel que hemos seleccionado para usted.

Volvió a reírse, con el niño aún en su regazo, una risa que dejaba ver sus dientes, así como la desesperación de su padre, que esperaba que cambiará de opinión.

—Ya saben cuáles son las condiciones, quiero que sea un muchacho saludable, a diferencia de los otros que han mandado, y, además, agregaré una nueva, espero que mi conejito sea inmaculado, de lo contrario vendré por los otros dos, yo y mi hermano.

El rostro de su padre había sido todo un poema, entre furia, miedo y desesperación, la clase de expresión que esperaba ver en esa familia de aristócratas desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—Vendré en unos quince años por mi conejito, será mejor que estén preparados.

Le informo, por fin dejando ir al pequeño, que se alejó corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre, que le rodeó con fuerza, tal vez tratando de idear una forma de salvar a su retoño.

—Si, señor Aspros, estaremos preparados.

Lo amenazaba, pero le daba igual, esa dulce sangre sería suya, no había nada que pudieran hacer, riendo en voz alta, casi carcajeándose, escuchando de pronto el llanto de la criatura, que apenas reaccionaba al terror de su progenitor.

Ese conejito había sido precioso, bonito, dulce y tan apetecible, que por pura fuerza de voluntad no lo devoró en ese castillo, seguro que, en algunos años, su exquisita sangre sólo tendría un mejor sabor.

Aspros lanzó la sangre al fuego, recordando que fue paciente, durante el paso de los años no fue a buscarle, esperando que cumplieran su promesa.

No obstante, no pudo visitarle en su mansión, justo cuando estaba a punto de caducar el tiempo acordado, las rebeliones estallaron, los humanos, guiados por las grandes familias, los licántropos y algunos vampiros, decidieron darle fin al reinado del maestro.

Las casualidades ocurrían y el compañero de su maestro murió en la guerra, el traicionero gusano decidió defender a la humanidad, encabezando lo que podría ser el ejército de los media sangre, así como los no humanos.

Aunque, de todas formas, ellos no iban a ganar, carecían de la vitalidad o la fuerza para eso y él pudo ver de nuevo a su conejito, en el campo de batalla, vistiendo una armadura, montando a caballo.

Tuvo que capturarlo, a ese hermoso guerrero, a su conejito que había crecido, y lo llevo a sus aposentos, sin importarle el resultado de aquella batalla.

Su conejito lo reconoció, encadenado a una pared, sus brazos detrás de su espalda, completamente inmóvil, a su completa disposición, con un pañuelo en su boca, para que no gritara o lo maldijera, sin embargo, su forma de mirarle era una de odio puro.

—Nunca nos han entregado a uno de sus hijos, y cuando pedimos una única vida, una muestra de su agradecimiento, ustedes se levantan en contra nuestra.

El joven vestido únicamente con unos pantalones oscuros, no respondió a sus palabras, ni le mostró su miedo cuando Aspros recorrió su mejilla, hincándose delante suyo, para aspirar su dulce aroma, seguro que aún seguía allí.

Encontrándolo casi enmascarado con el de la tierra, el metal y la sangre de sus hermanos, alejándose relamiéndose los labios, dejando que sus colmillos fueran visibles.

—Bienvenido a casa, mi dulce mascota, pero antes debo mandar a darte un baño, me gusta mucho más cuando están limpios, no sudorosos y llenos de mugre.

Radamanthys entonces lo maldijo, supuso, quitándole la mordaza para poder escuchar lo que fuera que tenía que decirle.

—¡Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, y déjate de tus juegos!

Aspros comenzó a reírse, sus juegos no terminarían nunca, y tal vez hubiera sido mejor que se lo hubiera llevado consigo, para enseñarle a obedecerlo.

—No temas, tú eres mi dulce conejito, estás a salvó conmigo.

Radamanthys le escupió cuando intento acercarse a él, sus dientes apretados, listo para morir, no para vivir como un esclavo.

—Los conejitos son alimento y para eso me has traído aquí.

Aspros negó eso, sosteniéndolo del cabello, como si fuera a hincar sus dientes en su yugular, deteniéndose de pronto, acercando sus labios a su oído.

—Pero también son mascotas, y a mí me gusta mucho jugar con mi comida, retozar con ellos en mi lecho, si son de mi agrado, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Susurro, complacido al ver su respuesta, para alejarse de nuevo escuchando su sorpresa, esperando que como se los ordenará, su mascota fuera inmaculada, siempre era mucho mejor cuando él era quien les enseñaba sus modales de cama.

—Bañen y vistan a mí conejito de forma adecuada, después, encadénenlo a mi cama, yo regresare al anochecer.

Radamanthys negó eso, estaba listo para morir, no para ser una mascota, pensó, escuchando los pasos de vampiros enmascarados, viéndole partir, pensando que al menos, muchos rumores decían que estas criaturas eran impotentes, solo estaba tratando de asustarlo, sin embargo, cuando bebían sangre o se alimentaban de energía suficientes, eran idénticos a cualquier ser vivo.

Aspros recordaba esos momentos con demasiado placer, los que habían regresado a su memoria después de reconocer al joven Walden como su conejito, un muchacho asustado, pero valiente.

Demasiado inocente al quedarse dormido en el carruaje, en donde pudo morderlo, absorber su energía, y poco después cuando quiso darle su carta, temeroso de Saga, pero confiando en el que pensaba era su abuelo, pudo besarle, probar su sangre y su cuerpo.

Aspros aún seguía viéndose como un anciano, pero cuando era joven era toda una belleza, que su primer conejito pudo disfrutar.

Lo recordaba bien, encadenado a su lecho, sangrando de las muñecas después de horas de intentar soltarse, su miedo y su desesperación, seguro que no podría yacer con él, tal vez, desflorarlo, porque los aldeanos decían que los no muertos, carecían de cualquier clase de libido, pero era una mentira, su semilla no concebía vida en el cuerpo de una mujer, pero igual podían poseer a cualquier pareja que desearan.

—Ese aroma...

Susurro, gimiendo, sus dientes afilados sobresaliendo de su boca, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, ansioso por beberla, logrando que su conejito tirara con más fuerza, tratando de soltarse.

—Es mucho más delicioso aún que el que poseías cuando eras tan solo un niño...

Le informo, avanzando en su dirección, al mismo tiempo que su conejito se alejaba de él, tratando de mantener su distancia comprendiendo que las cadenas no podían romperse, ataviado de una forma que resaltaba su belleza.

—¡Termina con esto de una buena vez!

Volvió a ordenarle, pero él prefería jugar con su comida, y eso haría, durante cada día de lo que restaba de su vida, comiéndoselo de a poco, a veces en la cama, otras bebiendo su sangre, otras más, juntando sus dos placeres.

Aspros le recordaba con cariño, la clase de afecto que uno de los suyos podía sentir por su mascota, la que trataba de escapar a cada oportunidad y aun trataba de enfrentársele, liberarse de sus manos, pero nunca lo permitiría.

Radamanthys era especial, después de varios años bajo su cuidado, aún seguía firme en su búsqueda por libertad, lo supo al ver su expresión cuando mando a pintar su retrato, buscaba la forma de escapar.

—Serás mi compañero.

Le informo, sentado en un sillón, admirando su cuadro, que estaba a punto de ser finalizado, observando una expresión del más puro terror, tal vez creía que tarde o temprano se aburriría de él o lo dejaría marcharse cuando envejeciera.

—Este es un regalo de conmemoración, para que podamos recordar esa época en la cual, pensabas que aún podías escapar de mí.

Su conejito, no dijo nada, su mirada fija en el suelo, esperando el momento preciso en que dejara de mirarle, eso fue cuando por fin su cuadro estaba terminado y se levantó para verle, admirar hasta el último detalle, asegurarse que plasmaba la belleza de su Radamanthys.

Oyendo de pronto sus pasos, escuchándolo correr hacia el balcón, estaban en el último piso, en la torre más alta y debajo de ellos, había una zona de lanzas, con cuerpos empalados.

—¡No!

Grito, al ver que no trataba de escapar, sino de saltar a las lanzas de los empalados, cayendo con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando no pudo alcanzarlo, que no se borró ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo fue ensartado en las lanzas, su sangre derramándose en el suelo, mezclándose con aquellos charcos formados por los de sus enemigos.

—Radamanthys...

Pronunció, acercándose a la chimenea, escuchando los pasos de su hermano, que después de varios días, al fin regresaba a su mansión, sus heridas habían sanado, su mueca una de felicidad.

—Se dirigen al bastión, tratan de mantenerlos alejados hasta que maduren.

Aspros sonrió, eso pasaría en tres años con su conejito, con el de su hermano en dos, si es que ocurría del todo, tenían suficiente tiempo para atraparlos, además, había dos o tres conventos en el trayecto al bastión, podían interceptarlos en cualquiera de aquellos lugares, adelantarse para esperarlos.

—¿Minos te obedece?

Defteros asintió, su hermosa avecilla plateada le obedecía, su vínculo estaba firme y pronto le daría su último beso.

—Si, es tan dócil como debe serlo.

El suyo tarde o temprano lo sería, cuando regresara a su juventud, recuperara su belleza y su virilidad.

—Debemos ponernos en marcha.


	14. Jauría.

Las noticias seguían llegando, dos vampiros estaban alimentándose de los habitantes de los territorios protegidos por la familia Walden, sus herederos habían abandonado su mansión y parecía, por la dirección de la que provenían los rumores, que se dirigían al bastión.

Hypnos seguía ausentándose de la jauría, confundiendo demasiado a Thanatos, que trataba de tomar una decisión, respecto a qué hacer con este cambio de actitud, esos dos vampiros que trataban de alimentarse del mundo entero, al menos una parte de este.

—Manigoldo, necesito que visites con algunos de nuestros licántropos más viejos ese poblado, no quiero que te enfrentes a nadie, entendido, sólo quiero que veas lo que está pasando allí.

Su amante asintió, sabía exactamente a quienes llevar consigo, tres lobos leales a la jauría, poderosos y sigilosos, de nada le servían un montón de salvajes que apenas pudieran contener sus instintos.

—Así lo haré, Thanatos, no debes preocuparte por nada.

Pero Thanatos ya estaba preocupado, casi seguro de que pronto estallaría una nueva guerra, sólo esperaba que sus temores no fueran ciertos, que la guerra no se avecinara, sin embargo, que más podría pasar con dos vampiros tratando de comerse a ese mundo.

—Llevare a Io y Albafica, además, ellos serán quienes van a ayudarme con mi tarea, sin dejar que sus instintos se apoderen de su raciocinio.

Su alfa asintió, ellos podrían ayudarle a su fuego demoniaco a realizar la tarea que le indicaba, que era solo observar ese pueblo y evitarían que su compañero se arriesgara de forma inútil, podía confiar en ellos.

—No te enfrentes a ellos, estos vampiros no son como los que estamos acostumbrados a tratar.

Manigoldo no pensaba cometer ninguna tontería, no era ningún bruto, ni mucho menos, se dijo, transformándose, al mismo tiempo que sus soldados también lo hacían, modificando su apariencia por la de un lobo del color de su cabello.

—Ten cuidado.

*****

Cuando supo que los hermanos habían abandonado la mansión no pudo creerlo, mucho menos lo que decían de ellos.

Minos era un hombre justo, tal vez, demasiado inflexible, pero sus castigos eran necesarios, ladrones, asesinos, gente de la peor calaña habían recibido su castigo.

Radamanthys era puro y noble, un muchacho justo, que había abandonado su mansión, porque muchos en ese pueblo decían que se trataba de un demonio, que debían matarlo, los susurros iban en aumento, estos siempre terminaban en gritos, los gritos con el injusto castigo del acusado.

El visitaba la taberna todas las noches para comer, beber algo y enterarse de los chismes de la localidad, los que ahora hablaban de la enfermedad provocada por los Walden, unos muchachos inocentes cuya familia había sufrido como ningún otra, tal vez, los Oros, o los Gemini, pero sin duda alguna, los primeros habían sufrido mucho más.

Se trataba de un pecador arrepentido, cuya inspiración era un varón, un hombre joven, tal vez demasiado joven, puro y noble, para un hombre cansado como él, para un pecador, que no poseía ningún centavo, nada a su nombre, un embustero en bancarrota, que ya ni siquiera poseía su carisma.

Un pecador que una de las múltiples ocasiones que visito ese pueblo, pudo verle, al joven rubio que salía de su mansión por su cuenta, su cabello dorado y sus ojos amarillos, le robaron el aliento, no tenía que ver su rostro para saber de quién se trataba, el enmascarado disfrazado con un extraño atuendo que ocultaba su apariencia.

Ese día durante el carnaval, vestía uno de aquellos disfraces bordados que cubren todo el cuerpo del que los utiliza, un antifaz que cubría su rostro, de color negro, tal vez buscando libertad, tal vez, buscando compañía, la que sería fácil de encontrar al ser tan joven como lo era en ese momento.

Tan hermoso lo vio que lo siguió sin pensarlo, manteniendo su distancia, notando que se dirigía a una zona del pueblo en donde se decía que algunos varones se encontraban, ocultos por la noche y por sus antifaces, para conseguir placer o compañía.

Al ser un pecador sabía que no era seguro para un muchacho como Radamanthys hacer lo que planeaba, mucho menos siendo el heredero de los Walden, al que ya acusaban de crímenes terribles, e intento detenerlo, sosteniendo su muñeca, percibiendo un aroma que inundó sus sentidos, evitándole pronunciar palabra alguna.

Radamanthys pensó que lo buscaba por la misma razón por la que visitaría ese sitio, sonriendo, algo avergonzado, condenándolo al mayor de los martirios, que era enamorarse de ese muchacho adinerado, al que no podía ofrecerle nada.

No fueron al río, sino a su estudio, en donde le hizo el amor por primera vez, sin que le dejara ver su rostro, creyendo que podía ocultar quién era con un simple antifaz, pero esos ojos fulgurantes eran únicos en ese mundo.

En ese momento comprendió que haría lo que fuera para que le amara, para que le correspondiera, para que fuera su inspiración, y ahora, haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo seguro.

El carnaval duro cinco días, los cinco días se encontraron en la oscuridad, su pura y noble inspiración, su musa, se le entrego como ningún otro había hecho jamás, permitiéndole amarlo con gentileza, pero sin dejarle ver su rostro, tal vez, creyendo que le abandonaría, pero, eso no era posible, su corazón era suyo desde aquel primer instante en que lo vio.

El pecador arrepentido conocía bien los entes oscuros y sabía que su musa no era como eso, sin importar la sangre que corriera en sus venas, lo sabía puro, noble, tanto como lo veía hermoso.

Pero bien sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, únicamente su afecto, y Radamanthys era un noble, su sangre era de la más alta cuna, la suya también, o eso decía su hermano que se aferraba al pasado, a lo que decía tuvo su familia, pero el se conformaba con la oportunidad de ser amado por el joven Walden.

Que tenía sus dieciocho años, el once años más, ya era todo un hombre, y decidió que tal vez, debería comenzar a buscar fortuna, la forma de presentarse frente al terrible Minos, para pedirle la mano de su dulce hermano, él nunca desposaría a una mujer, sabía que no estaba interesado en ellas, pero si aceptaría a un hombre consigo, el que besaría el suelo que pisaba.

Se marcho mucho antes de que aquellas criaturas de pesadilla despertaran, paso casi cuatro años buscando riqueza, pero encontró al demonio, con una apariencia similar, una criatura repugnante que deseaba lastimar a su musa, su inspiración, que había escapado de aquel pueblo y a él, lo había encerrado en el peor de los calabozos.

Ahora el pecador pensaba que, de ser correspondido, conocería la felicidad, al poder acompañarlo cada día, escucharlo decir que le amaba o al menos, asegurarse que su amado estuviera seguro, lejos de la muerte.

Tan enamorado estaba de su musa que se atrevería a enfrentarse a cualquiera que intentara lastimarlo, era por eso por lo que esperaba las noticias que le dijeran que los demonios habían abandonado el castillo, para seguirlos y evitar que lastimaran a su inspiración.

*****

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, tan dulce y caballeroso.

Susurro Milo en su oído, besando su cuello, invitándolo a desvestirlo, a rozar su piel y besar su boca.

—Por eso siempre me sentiré culpable por esto, mi dulce Hypnos.

Milo intento en ese momento besar sus labios, pero Hypnos al fin reconoció cual era el aroma que le fascinaba en ese muchacho, era la muerte y la sangre.

—Eres un...

Pronunció, alejándolo con demasiada facilidad, comprendiendo que era un vampiro joven, tal vez, a medio transformar, el que intentaba alimentarse de la sangre de un licántropo de su edad, una tarea imposible por su fuerza y para ese momento habría muerto, si no estuviera tan encantado con ese muchacho.

—Vampiro...

Hypnos modifico un poco su apariencia, para que comprendiera que no era humano, esperando que Milo se alejara, era bien sabida la rivalidad entre ambas especies.

—¿Eres un hombre lobo?

Milo retrocedió entonces, llevaba mucho tiempo sin alimentarse, desde que decidiera abandonar a su maestro, aquel que lo transformo en contra de su voluntad y del que trataba de alejarse.

—Estoy hambriento, pero no me gusta la sangre, no me gusta lastimar a las personas...

Hypnos se preguntaba si tal vez aquella fuera la razón de su equivocación, al pensarlo humano, cuando en realidad era un vampiro.

—Nunca he probado la sangre de un humano y pensé, solo pensé que una pequeña mordida, un sólo trago, podría mantenerme en pie.

El anciano lobo supuso que lo más piadoso sería matar a Milo, cortarle la garganta y dejar que el sol finalizará el trabajo, sin embargo, este nuevo hallazgo lo único que hacía era aumentar su interés en su persona.

—Lo que estoy a punto de hacer es considerado un acto de traición en mi jauría, pero...

Milo le veía con una mezcla de extrañeza y miedo, alejado algunos pasos, sus ojos azules limpios, claros, como los de un humano.

—Puedes beber mi sangre, aliméntate de mí, no quiero que mueras.

Hypnos descubrió su brazo, su sangre estaba viva, justo como la de un vampiro que no se había alimentado aún, porque la maldición se propagaba en el cuerpo cuando se realizaba la primera ingesta de sangre humana y técnicamente, el ya no era un humano.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Milo quiso saberlo, acercándose unos centímetros, observando como Hypnos, en contra de todos sus instintos y actuando en contra de todo lo aprendido, le ofrecía su antebrazo, para que pudiera alimentarse.

—No voy a repetirlo de nuevo.

Le respondió, ellos viajaban en un carruaje, paseando por la ciudad, ajenos al mundo exterior.

—Gracias.

Milo le mordió con delicadeza, con tanto cuidado que por un momento pensó que no se había atrevido a hacerlo, y bebió, como se lo dijera, apenas un minúsculo trago de sangre.

—No es suficiente, bebe un poco más.

Tuvo que ordenarle, contando los segundos que pasaban, esperando llegar al momento en que supuso, Milo estaría recuperado, cuando el muchacho se alejó, con una expresión acongojada, algo mareado.

—No me gusta beber sangre, puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón, como se escapa la vida de tu cuerpo, es horrible.

Hypnos sonrió, encontrando divertido que el vampiro al que había dejado que bebiera su sangre, se quejara de lo horrible que había sido, siendo el, quien recibió aquella mordida.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Milo asintió, suspirando, suponiendo que podría pagarle su amabilidad al hombre a su lado, que le veía con genuino interés, una expresión extraña, porque parecía estar catalogando cada uno de sus actos, de una forma casi científica.

—Sabes, me doy cuenta de cómo me mirabas la primera vez, sé que yo te gustó.

Así era, ese vampiro le agradaba demasiado, pero no intentaría cobrarse su ayuda con su afecto, como lo había dicho Thanatos, debían comprender que eran dioses piadosos, que siempre estarían ahí para ellos, ganarse su fe, antes de cobrar lo que tanto deseaban.

—No eres un prostituto y si me cobrará mi sangre con tu cuerpo, te transformaría en uno, porque un pago es un pago.

Le respondió, sintiendo otra presencia, casi escuchándola, había algo que les perseguía, tal vez otro vampiro, tal vez algo más.

—¡Eres demasiado descortés!

Fue la respuesta de Milo, que también guardo silencio al sentir el aura en ese páramo, asomándose por la ventana del carruaje, un lobo negro, mucho más grande que uno de sus caballos corría a su lado.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mira el tamaño de aquella criatura!

Hypnos le ordenó al chófer que se detuviera, acariciando la mejilla de Milo, era su hermano, Thanatos, el que siempre lo dejaba sólo, respetando sus decisiones, pero ahora le buscaba, cuando acababa de darle su sangre a un joven vampiro, que aún estaba en el interior de su carruaje.

—No salgas hasta que yo te dé una señal.

Hypnos bajo del carruaje, aparentando tranquilidad, llevando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, esperando por qué Thanatos se transformará de la misma forma.

—Necesito que regreses a la jauría, temo que una guerra entre clanes estalle de nuevo y tenemos que tomar decisiones importantes.

Thanatos aún no comprendía la naturaleza de su compañía, por lo que podía ver, pero al descubrir que sangraba del brazo, que había algo más en el interior del carruaje, arqueo una ceja, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, casi de forma imperceptible, dando un paso en su dirección.

—¿Hay un vampiro en ese carruaje?

Le pregunto, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, esperando escuchar lo que Hypnos querría decirle.

—Es un vampiro que no ha bebido sangre humana, ni lastimado a nadie, quiero saber porque y de dónde viene esa fuerza.

Thanatos asintió, su hermano no era ningún idiota, pero, aun así, la sangre en su brazo quería decir que le dio de beber.

—Por eso has roto una docena de nuestras leyes, sin contar, que le has dado tu sangre divina.

Eso era cierto, pero no le pregunto si lo entregaría, si lo acusaría con la jauría, su hermano jamás le había dado la espalda.

—He mandado a varios de los más viejos a los territorios de los Walden, los vampiros han cambiado su comportamiento y mi preocupación por Manigoldo, no me deja pensar con claridad, te necesito conmigo en este momento.

Thanatos pensaba ignorar aquella presencia, él sabía que no todos los vampiros eran demonios, pero si había unos mucho más salvajes, que únicamente buscaban alimento, esa clase de vampiro ya había gobernado y esa época fue tan oscura que decidieron borrarla de sus memorias.

—Si quieres puedes traer a ese vampiro tuyo, yo te respaldare en esto, como tú lo hiciste con mi cazador.


	15. Terrores nocturnos.

Minos comenzaba a cansarse del viaje constante en el carruaje, estaba incómodo, sucio, agotado y asustado, un sentimiento raro en un hombre como él, hasta hacía un año.

Cuando su pesadilla comenzó, después de liberar a Defteros de su tumba, provocar la dolorosa muerte de su amado Lune, y sentir los dientes de aquella bestia en su yugular.

Perderse en sus ojos, en el hambre y deseo reflejado en ellos, para despertar en su cama, medio muerto, con ese asesino tratando de convencerlo de que sus pesadillas no eran reales.

El juez le había prometido a su hermano que todo saldría bien, que estaban a salvó, pero no lo creía, no pensaba que podrían resistir el tiempo suficiente para madurar.

Y esos mercenarios no eran tan fuertes como esperaba, ni tan diligentes, igual que muchos otros, únicamente estaban interesados en su dinero.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa...

Susurraba casi sin descanso, tratando de pedirle perdón a su hermano, pero no alcanzaba a pronunciar lo que deseaba, temeroso, creyendo que no le perdonaría cuando supiera la verdad.

El había soltado a los monstruos que les perseguían y era tan cobarde como para pensar en la piadosa muerte, antes de enfrentarse a ellos, comprendiendo que carecía de la fuerza de voluntad para combatir a Defteros.

Creyendo que tal vez, si mataba a su hermano y después, se disparaba el mismo, podrían escapar, pero, que pasaría con su sangre, si acaso existían las reencarnaciones, la vida eterna.

Ellos los perseguían en un futuro, y algo más, un sentimiento de añoranza, que pensó había sanado con Lune, seguía perturbándolo, un deseo por ver a alguien, una criatura de la luna, de eso estaba seguro, cuyo rostro se le escapaba.

Una promesa que no lograba recordar, una belleza sin igual oculta en filosas espinas sangrientas, corriendo bajo la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Crees en la reencarnación?

Le pregunto a su hermano de pronto, el que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo despierto, seguro de que no podría dormir hasta llegar al convento que les cobijaría unos cuantos días, esos demonios les seguían el rastro, uno invisible creado por su sangre.

-Creo en la reencarnación, tal vez aún ahora estamos pagando pecados de aquellas vidas...

De pronto guardo silencio, no deseaba seguir hablando acerca de las reencarnaciones y supuso que Minos, tampoco quería hablar respecto a los errores del pasado.

\- ¿Que pecados?

Quiso saber Minos, observando el paisaje, tal vez porque su dulce madre se enamoró de un demonio y su sangre atraía a estos terribles seres, o tal vez, era un castigo por el asesinato de su padre, o simplemente era por azares del destino.

-Somos demonios, Minos, ese es el pecado que estamos pagando.

Fue la respuesta de Radamanthys, que ya nunca se apartaba de su pistola de balas de plata, las que por alguna razón Shura traía consigo, mucho menos de su hermano.

-Eso no es un pecado, nuestro pecado ha sido dejar a nuestros enemigos con vida.

Tal vez eso era cierto, si su madre hubiera escapado o asesinado a su padre, en vez de tratar de convencerlo de aceptarlos como lo que eran, habrían tenido una mejor vida.

-Ella lo quiso, lo recuerdo bien, pero él dejo de amarla cuando supo la verdad, por eso intento matarme.

Su padre era un hombre avaricioso, lo único que deseaba era su riqueza, por eso la enamoro y ella en su inocencia quiso creerle, después conoció al que sabía era su padre, al señor del Inframundo.

-Siempre quiso su dinero, por alguna razón creyó que yo me trataba de su hijo, y tú no, por eso intento matarte.

Minos entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba su hermano menor, tal vez creía que ellos habían llamado la atención de esos vampiros, por su sangre, un acto del que no podían ser culpados, como el color de su piel, o el brillo nocturno de sus ojos.

-No pienses en eso Radamanthys, no es verdad, no es culpa nuestra lo que nos está pasando, los pecados a los que yo me refiero son de vidas pasadas, errores que arrastramos, tal vez, dejarlos con vida, creyendo que podríamos escapar...

Minos sostuvo la cabeza de Radamanthys por sus mejillas, acercando su frente a la suya, sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero su hermano no se lo estaba diciendo.

-Dime que te perturba...

Radamanthys sonrió, Minos lo conocía demasiado bien, después de todo, siempre habían sido muy unidos, desde que se trataban de unos niños pequeños.

-Recuerdo una vida como el conejito de Aspros...

*****

Al mismo tiempo, el último de los soldados del convento era sostenido por Aspros, que bebía su sangre, cubierto de ella, dejando charcos por doquier, tratando de recuperar su energía, con la de aquellos humanos y media sangre.

Esperando rejuvenecer varios años más, al beber esa sangre, no quería que su conejito tuviera que yacer con una sombra de lo que fue alguna vez.

Su hermano, con otro grupo de los vampiros provenientes de los pueblos cercanos mataron a los animales y profanaron cada rincón del convento, convirtiéndolo en una tierra olvidada, que no podría ser un refugio para sus futuros amantes.

-Debemos apresurarnos, aún faltan dos conventos y unos pueblos.

Le informo su hermano, con una sonrisa al ver que recuperaba su vieja fuerza, cubierto de sangre de la barbilla a la cintura, dejando caer al sacerdote guerrero sin ninguna clase de respeto por su muerte.

-Tendremos un ejército poderoso para cuando el maestro comprenda lo que está sucediendo.

Aquello lo dijo observando como los cadáveres comenzaban a moverse, esos eran vampiros muertos, seres malditos condenados a vagar eternamente por el mundo sedientos de sangre, obedeciendo sus órdenes, como sus creadores.

Estos vampiros podrían aparentar ser cualquier población si eran visitados de noche, pero de día, tendrían que buscar un agujero profundo, alguna clase de cueva, en donde pudieran esperar el anochecer.

—¿Qué hay de mi avecilla?

Defteros le había cambiado el nombre a su amante, por uno mucho más acordé a su próximo compañero.

—Tu avecilla y mi conejito nos harán compañía eternamente.

Aspros sabía que su hermano gustaba mucho más de las aves que de los conejos y al decirle de esa forma, era una muestra de su deseo por él, tal vez, de su aprecio por el juez inalcanzable.

—Ellos saben que no deben lastimarlos.

Aspros repentinamente vio su ropa, la que estaba arruinada, maldiciendo en voz baja, tendría que buscar una muda nueva en el siguiente pueblo, algo mucho más aristocrático.

—¡Demonios!

Se quejó, limpiando su barbilla con la manga de su ropa, sus modales habían desmejorado demasiado y eso le hacía sentir vergüenza, porque en el pasado pudo haberse comido a todo un pueblo sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

—¡Tendré que conseguir ropa nueva!

Casi grito, logrando que Defteros se riera, a él no le molestaba manchar su ropa con su comida, había más sangre de donde había llegado esa, pero su hermano, no lo hacía por esa razón, sino, porque pensaba que tenían que mantener una imagen inalcanzable, hermosa, seductora, atrayente, así sus presas iban directo a sus fauces.

—Sabes el trabajo que me costará encontrar un traje a mi medida, este lo mandé a hacer en nuestra mansión y ahora está completamente arruinado.

Se quejó, prácticamente haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Defteros, su hermano seguía siendo demasiado presumido, alejándose de aquel convento, con un paso tranquilo, subiendo a su carruaje para seguir su camino.

—Recuerden que no les harán daño, queremos que viajen hacia el sur.

Le recordó al primer vampiro en levantarse, el que asintió, con lo que podría ser una apariencia humana.

—Así será.

*****

Shura comprendía perfectamente que se estaba arriesgando demasiado al proteger a su viejo amigo y a su hermano, de los mellizos, esos vampiros que se trataban de criaturas malvadas, tan retorcidos como eran hermosos.

Tal vez no era su culpa, ellos habían sido educados para pensar así, fueron gladiadores, pero antes de eso fueron coperos, efebos entrenados para obedecer órdenes, niños secuestrados de sus casas para complacer a monstruos enfermos.

A su corta edad habían presenciado actos de toda clase, obligados a participar en otros tantos, habían sido corrompidos casi hasta la locura, eso lo sabía muy bien, sólo un monstruo puede crear a otro.

Siempre estaban juntos, siempre protegiéndose las espaldas, y tal vez, quien sufrió más fue Aspros, el mayor, el que protegía a su hermano de cualquier daño, cuya piel clara era más apreciada que la morena del menor.

Cuando eran tan solo unos muchachos serían obligados a participar en un combate a muerte, para entretener al emperador de Creta, un tal Minos.

Un hombre mayor, del que se decían varias historias, unas le tachaban de ser un ente perverso, las otras de ser un emperador justo, las historias más cercanas a la realidad eran las que hablaban de su justicia.

Porque Minos al comprender lo que harían en ese espectáculo, decidió comprar a los hermanos, evitar esa tragedia, después de la muerte de su propio hermano casi dos décadas atrás, su corazón seguía acongojado y decidió salvar su vida, sin poder presenciar aquel acto barbarico, salvando a los muchachos que pudieron verlo en el palco, un hombre que parecía estar hecho de mármol, piel, cabello, ropas y aún sus ojos eran blancos, una criatura que no podía ser humana.

Entregándolos poco después al cuidado de un joven soldado llamado Sisyphus, un arquero, que decidió llevarlos a una tierra lejana.

Minos era un hombre mayor, a punto de perecer bañado en agua hirviendo, pero en su juventud, cuando tenía sus veinte años fue toda una belleza.

Tuvo muchos amantes, pero uno en especial lo cautivo, un lobo que se le presento en su juventud, que le amo demasiado, pero tuvo que dejarlo ir cuando visitó la ciudad que mantenía presos a los mellizos que Minos libero, en esta había plata por montones y un lobo no podía entrar en ella.

Shura pensaba que tal vez Defteros había elegido a Minos por el parecido con ese emperador, era una versión joven, delicada y sobre todo vulnerable de aquel que inició su vida, de forma indirecta, en el vampirismo, tal vez para esa salvaje criatura, estaba pagando la buena obra que realizó con ellos.

Porque Sisyphus era un vampiro viejo, que les enseño todo lo que debían aprender para sobrevivir, sin embargo, les dio un último don, el de la vida eterna, cuando tenían treinta y tres años.

Shura nunca comprendió porque lo hizo, porque darle ese don a dos muchachos que se veían tan desesperados, tan enfermos, que odiaban tanto a la humanidad.

En especial el mayor, que, aunque había sufrido más que su mellizo, era el quien mantenía cada uno de sus recuerdos intactos, Defteros para sobrevivir había olvidado la mitad de su juventud, en especial su niñez.

Pero Aspros los mantenía frescos y usaba su belleza para atraer a sus amantes, su actitud siempre era la de un hombre seductor, alejado del mundo, de los humanos.

Había sido el conejito de un monstruo humano de gustos enfermos y parecía que ahora buscaba a su propio conejito inhumano para saciar sus bajas pasiones como lo hicieron con el cuándo aún era un niño, aunque no entendía porque a este joven hombre en particular.

Radamanthys era una buena persona, un hermano singular, que había perdonado a Minos con demasiada facilidad, era joven, era hermoso, pero Aspros había tenido demasiados amantes como él, a ninguno lo mantenía demasiado tiempo, preguntándose qué había de especial en el menor de los Walden que atrapaba el deseo de Aspros.

Shura creía que lo escogió de las grandes familias, antes de que comenzarán las guerras, cuando estos gemelos aconsejaron al maestro a iniciar los impuestos de sangre.

Shura comprendía que la llegada de estos dos vampiros fue lo que le dio inicio a su dominio, buscando humanos poderosos para que le sirvieran a cambio de poder, o para convertirlos en vampiros, incrementando sus filas.

Iniciando una campaña exitosa que al final puso el mundo en las manos del maestro y sus consejeros, siendo ellos quienes más se beneficiaron de su locura.

El compañero del maestro, quien le había dado vida eterna, estaba furioso y avergonzado, creyendo que no debían seguir con ese martirio a la humanidad, tenían que dejarlos libres, eso era lo justo, pero no lo escucharon.

Y los mellizos comenzaron a usar a los humanos como ganado, seleccionando algunas cuántas familias para darles una tarea, manipular a las demás, para que creyeran que ese era el orden natural del mundo, que debían estar agradecidos por ello.

Cid decidió darles la espalda, abandonar a los suyos y recluirse en su propia morada, tratando de instruir algunos humanos en las artes de la guerra, enseñarles a defenderse de sus hijos, creyendo que tarde o temprano una guerra comenzaría.

Los lobos trataban de proteger a algunos humanos, pero no eran tan numerosos, mucho menos tan fuertes y la humanidad, los hijos del hombre, estaban condenados a perecer.

Pasaron los siglos y sus estudiantes cada vez eran mayores en número, las tres familias seleccionadas por Aspros como sus sirvientes principales ya no creían que estuvieran fuera del alcance de la sed de los vampiros.

Sin embargo, fueron los Walden, aquellos que eran conocidos por practicar ritos oscuros en nombre de deidades antiguas y pactos con demonios, aquellos que le visitaron primero.

Y Cid, creía Shura, acepto recibir al acongojado padre, que cargaba a su pequeño en brazos, esperando encontrar una escapatoria.

Shura observaba el paisaje, recordando todo lo aprendido en su larga vida, sentado en el techo del carruaje, sus ojos lilas brillando de momento en la oscuridad.

—Te arriesgas demasiado por ellos.

Lo sabía, comprendía muy bien que tanto se arriesgaba por mantener a esos dos muchachos seguros, pero no lo hacía por la bondad de su corazón únicamente, sino que, creía que ellos serían su única esperanza para sobrevivir.

—Puedes irte si quieres, ya te lo dije antes, te haré llegar el pago que solicitaste.

Mu negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, no se marcharía, porque aquello que deseaba mucho más no era la fortuna prometida, sino la llave a la vida eterna para su toro, porque al ser media sangre, no podía transformarlo en su compañero sin ayuda.

—Solo quiero que comprendas lo que haces.

Shura asintió, el comprendía mucho más de lo que Mu apenas comenzaba a imaginar, pero no sé lo dijo.

—Comprendo lo que hago, por eso no te preocupes.


	16. Guerras de Sangre.

Cid observo a ese hombre desmontar del caballo, de alguna manera había logrado llevar a ese niño pequeño durante todo el viaje, el que se veía cansado, demasiado somnoliento, preguntándose cuando fue la última vez que había probado bocado.

—¿Porque me estás buscando?

Quiso saberlo, sus alumnos a sus espaldas, el padre de aquel niño de pronto se arrodilló frente a ellos, colocando sus manos en el suelo, suplicándole piedad.

—¡Ese demonio quiere arrebatarme a mi Radamanthys, le suplico ayuda, usted tiene que salvarlo!

Cid se acercó a ambos, ayudándole al hombre algo mayor delante suyo a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que el niño rubio bostezaba, tallando sus ojos.

—Por ese demonio quieres decir Aspros, él ha decidido que sea la sangre de tu hijo su tributo, un pago que hasta hoy no se han negado a entregar.

El visitante no supo que decir, pero a diferencia de las otras familias, ellos no habían entregado nunca a nadie de los suyos, tampoco a un inocente, todos ellos, todos sus tributos habían cometido actos condenables, sus familiares recibido un pago por la perdida.

—Nunca hemos derramado sangre inocente.

Fue su respuesta, esperando que hubiera una forma de salvar a su retoño, el que estaba cansado después de ese largo viaje, sus hijos fueron llevados a otras mansiones, esperando que pudieran protegerlos, sin embargo, era este el que incitó el hambre del vampiro.

—Pero han derramado sangre, se la han entregado a ellos y no han intentado proteger a los aldeanos, tal vez, sea un castigo justo que se lleven a tu demonio, para que sufras lo que los otros padres han padecido.

Habían alimentado a los gemelos y a otros vampiros, habían traicionado a los suyos por unas migajas y ahora que les tocaba pagar su cuota, darles la sangre de uno de sus herederos, no estaban dispuestos a realizar ese sacrificio, porque al fin comprendían el dolor que sentían esas familias.

—Si he de ayudarlos, tendrán que prometerme que se unirán a mí en la guerra que se aproxima y me entregaras a este niño, para que sea uno de mis estudiantes, solo así estaré dispuesto a socorrerlos.

Ese humano sabía que no tenía opción alguna y aunque su madre no soportaría perder a su segundo hijo en las manos de otro vampiro, este lo mantendría vivo, seguro, porque todo el mundo hablaba de la amabilidad de Cid, lo fuerte que era, la forma en que protegía a los humanos que habitaban su castillo.

Cid entreno al segundo hijo de los Walden con esmero, transformándolo en un arma, un pupilo aplicado y obediente, un guerrero orgulloso, seguro de si mismo, el primero en salir al campo de batalla, el último en retirarse, enfrentándose con valor a los vampiros que intentaban controlar los primeros levantamientos, antes de iniciar la guerra.

El vampiro que había traicionado a los suyos, la espada, como era apodado, estaba orgulloso de él, de su fuerza y astucia, de lo mucho que había aprendido bajo su tutela, sin embargo, no pudo mantenerlo alejado de Aspros por siempre, en una de las últimas batallas, el segundo al mando del maestro vio a su presa, al que apodaba como su conejito.

Cid no pudo hacer nada, antes de que comprendieran lo que pasaba, Aspros lo secuestro a la mitad del campo de batalla, sin que el pudiera hacer cualquier cosa por su pupilo, cuya muerte, sintió calarlo demasiado profundamente.

Porque no pudo salvarlo y le había prometido que nada malo le pasaría, que el estaba a cargo de su seguridad, pero mintió, como todo un cobarde, como un traidor que dejo que ese pequeño sufriera en las manos de aquella criatura.

Aunque libero a los demás, a los humanos, se dice que perdió la vida en el campo de batalla, justo en las últimas horas del anochecer.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz iluminaban ese campo cubierto de cuerpos, vampiros, licántropos y humanos, todos ellos murieron durante aquella guerra, que perdieron los vampiros.

Los gemelos de la luna, Thanatos e Hypnos heredaron su tarea, el de mantener a los vampiros en sus moradas, a los humanos a salvo, pero con el tiempo, con el pasar de los años, la gran guerra fue olvidándose, los humanos, algunos de sus representantes decidieron ignorar el pasado, el trabajo de las grandes familias, la magia de los Gemini, la astucia de los Walden y la plata de los Oros, que marcharon junto a los hijos de la luna y los vampiros arrepentidos, liderados por la espada, que desapareció en el tiempo.

Shura, como los gemelos lobo, se preguntaba si estallaría una nueva guerra una vez que los gemelos habían sido liberados de sus tumbas, en donde esperaban que perdieran la vida, desapareciendo en el final de los tiempos, no que fueran liberados cuando la humanidad estaba debilitada, por una de las familias que intento detenerlos para proteger a su progenie.

Los Gemini habían desaparecido, ya nada mas que ruinas quedaban de sus viejas propiedades, de los Walden únicamente quedaban dos muchachos perdidos y asustados, de los Oros, quedaba uno de sus miembros, Aioria, el joven león de Oros, que seguía siendo poderoso, con fabricas por medio continente, minas de plata a su nombre, armas de fuego a su disposición.

Era sin duda la única familia que había prosperado, la única que aun quedaba de las tres grandes familias, pero, Aioria creía firmemente que cualquier criatura no humana era un peligro y que su nombre, le daba el derecho de hacer su voluntad, destruir vidas inocentes para saciar sus deseos, cumplir sus caprichos, nada ni nadie podía negarse a sus deseos, sin importar su nombre, su edad o su procedencia.

El era todo un león, pero en el significado peyorativo de aquella palabra, un muchacho de unos veinticinco años, mayor que Radamanthys, pero menor que Shura, que fácilmente podría cumplir los treinta años, aunque se veía joven, hermoso, piel pálida, ojos morados, cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo.

Shura provenía de un orfanatorio regido por Shion, un hombre anciano de cabello verde, quien había educado al propio Mu, a pesar de ser un humano, él había sobrevivido siglos en su casa para los niños perdidos.

Era un padre amable, en su orfanatorio nadie pasaba hambre, ni frio, mucho menos tenía que temerle a nada, era el paraíso, guiado por un buen hombre, cuyo compañero era otro más, su pareja de vida, un oriental de cabello café, que generalmente se encargaba de las reparaciones de aquella casa, o de dormir cuando se suponía que tenía que enseñarles alguna materia aburrida, dejándoles hacer lo que desearan.

Shion por el contrario era un maestro estricto, pero justo, amable, que se preocupaba por ellos de forma sincera, que le conto acerca de su pasado, su madre era una mujer solitaria, una hermosa muchacha de la aldea, su padre había sido un noble, un hombre idéntico a él, cabello negro, ojos lilas, piel blanca, pero sin titulo alguno, puesto que su familia lo desterró cuando supo que se había prendado de su madre.

Quien murió al darle a luz, su padre poco tiempo después, simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro, antes de entregarlo al cuidado de Shion, que con gusto lo protegería, le daría una educación y un futuro, puesto que ese era su mayor orgullo, salvar almas que podrían descarriarse, darles una oportunidad al menos.

Shura decidió ingresar entonces al ejército, probar suerte y viajar en busca de fortuna, enlistándose en el mismo escuadrón de dos sujetos extraños, el primero de ellos, unos años menor que el, Aioria, el joven león con un puesto demasiado alto, comprado por su familia, algunos decían que solamente se trataba de una formalidad el que estuviera con ellos, otros, que se enlisto para poder matar sin que lo condenaran por ello, el segundo joven se trataba de un muchacho de unos veinte años, su hermano había conseguido un rango para él, a cambio de lanzarlo fuera de su casa, de su pueblo, para poseer su fortuna, dejándolo en la indefensión, bajo la pena de ser ejecutado si regresaba a su casa.

Al principió los tres parecían congeniar en demasiados puntos, Radamanthys era demasiado frío, mucho más que él, no hablaba demasiado y cuando lo hacía, era muy cortante, nada agradable de tratar, pero cuando pasaron los meses, cuando fueron ganándose su confianza, resultaba ser una persona bastante agradable, aun era muy frío y podía jurar que sus ojos a veces brillaban en la oscuridad, pero no le importaba.

Aioria al principio actuaba como un buen tipo, siempre riendo, siempre hablándole con amabilidad y soltura, como si fueran viejos amigos, ignorando muchas veces la presencia de Radamanthys, enfocándose en el todo el tiempo, como si no existiera nada más.

Shura en un principio quiso hablar con él, charlar como si fueran amigos, pero, de un momento a otro, Aioria parecía comportarse de cierta forma territorial, a veces podía verlo despierto, observándole, como si se tratase de un león y el una gacela, una sensación que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Radamanthys generalmente salía de noche, alejándose del campamento algunos metros, para observar el cielo, a veces, para dormir en la intemperie, no sabían porque, pero parecía que no le agradaba el joven león, Aioria, y a él, tampoco le agradaba el menor, notando el color inusual de sus ojos, lo inhumano de estos, llamándolo demonio en vez de su verdadero nombre.

Shura de comprender lo que sabía en el presente, entendería que Aioria lo veía como una amenaza, que buscaba la forma de librarse de ese cadete de la familia Walden, conociendo muy bien lo que se decía de el en el pueblo, lo que hablaban respecto de su sangre demoniaca, después de todo, Aioria comprendía su deber, liberar a la raza humana de los inmortales, así como de los media sangre, Radamanthys era uno de esos, mezclado con algo que bien podía ser peor aún que un licántropo y un vampiro, un demonio.

Lo que tampoco notaba Shura, era que Aioria comenzaba a desearle, lo consideraba hermoso, astuto, un compañero agradable, la clase de amante que un Oros merecía, después de todo, ellos habían salvado a la humanidad, esta le debía tributos, su lealtad, sus cuerpos o su compañía.

Al principio Aioria intento seducirle, un regalo de vez en cuando, una caricia que duraba más de la cuenta, palabras dulces, pequeñas naderías que pensaba serían agradables para un muchacho como el, actos que Shura encontró desagradables, e intento rechazar lo mejor que pudo.

Sin embargo, Aioria no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un no por respuesta y decidió, tomar lo que deseaba utilizando su puesto, uno superior al suyo, ese primer día, lo acorraló en una de las carpas, aun recordaba esa primera ocasión, porque sin duda fue cuando su amistad con Radamanthys comenzó y la que tenía con Aioria se terminó.

—Creo que no lo entiendes Shura, tu me gustas, demasiado y deseo que correspondas mi afecto.

Eso logro que Shura le mirara perplejo, para después reírse, una risa seca, de apenas unos segundos, la clase de risa nerviosa que utilizas cuando no encuentras algo divertido, sino, muy molesto.

—¿De que estas hablando?

Quiso saberlo, al mismo tiempo que Aioria trataba de acariciar su mejilla, siendo rechazado por Shura, que retrocedió un paso, pensando que no era una buena idea golpear a un superior, sin importar quien fuera este.

—Soy tu superior, puedo usar mi rango para convertir esta época en el frente un infierno para ti, puedo mandarte a una misión suicida, o ponerte a limpiar las barracas, las letrinas, si no decides mostrarte agradecido y ser algo más obediente.

Podía hacerlo, Shura lo sabia muy bien, pero él no se rebajaría, sin importar los castigos que ideara su superior, al que conocían por tener aquello que deseaba, por haber poseído ya a algunos cuantos soldados de la infantería, o mandar a los peores lugares a quienes no aceptaron ser sus juguetes, después de usar la fuerza con ellos.

—Puedes irte al diablo, porque no te obedeceré.

Aioria fue esta vez quien encontró sus palabras divertidas, riéndose, pero usando la risa de quien encuentra toda esa situación divertida, seguro de que no había forma de rechazarlo, usando la sorpresa para saltar en su contra, logrando que se golpeara la cabeza con una de las cajas, casi perdiendo el sentido.

—Serás obediente, serás sumiso y me lo agradecerás, Shura, no te estoy preguntando tu opinión.

Shura sintió como Aioria lo levantaba, para acostarlo en la caja en donde se había golpeado la cabeza, abriendo sus piernas, para tratar de quitarle los pantalones, escuchando de pronto unos pasos y un quejido, después otro, y otro más.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Escucho que pronunciaba un intruso completamente furioso, un soldado que atacaba a Aioria, el que no respondía porque no le daba tiempo para eso, maldiciéndole, cuando en el suelo, vio a Radamanthys sosteniendo aquello que utilizo para golpearlo, alejándolo de su persona, esto era un tronco no muy grueso, el que usaba para practicar algún tipo de artes marciales, aunque Shura creía que solo estaba inventando los pasos.

—¡Lárgate y no lo vuelvas a molestar!

Le amenazo, haciendo que Shura notara por primera vez aquel fulgor de sus ojos, los que brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato, dándole una apariencia fiera.

—¡Maldito demonio!

Radamanthys aún seguía enojado, con el tronco en sus manos, dispuesto a seguir con esa lección, puesto que Shura sabía, que el joven rubio tenía un rango superior al de Aioria, regalo de su hermano el juez, decían muchos, con envidia.

—¡Tienes hasta que cuente hasta cinco para marcharte o te romperé la espalda para que no puedas lastimar a nadie más, maldito animal!

Aioria se levanto y se fue, demasiado molesto, sin embargo, Shura estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez que tendría que tratar con él, porque no se detendría hasta atraparlo en algún momento que tuviera la guardia baja.

—Gracias.

Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar, cuando el rubio le daba la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse, comenzando lo que seria el inicio de una larga amistad, que lo llevo a presenciar la mordida del vampiro y ahora, lo tenía en ese carruaje, tratando de salvar la vida de su buen amigo, un medio demonio, que desconocía todo respecto a su raza o cualquier criatura de las sombras.

—Debemos acampar, eso será lo mejor.


	17. Mala sangre.

Habían viajado demasiado tiempo en ese carruaje, Minos comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sin encontrar descanso y maldiciendo su suerte, su decisión de recuperar la llave de plata de las cavernas.

Su ambición mato a su adorado Lune y los condenó a ambos, sin embargo, el necesitaba poder, quería vengarse de ese pueblo que los odiaba sin justificación.

Culpando a su familia de actos monstruosos, aterradores, que nunca habían cometido, ni realizado, pero Minos comenzaba a preguntarse si lo mejor no habría sido cometer aquellos actos, así, su odio estaría justificado.

Minos ya no tenía ninguna clase de cicatriz de la mordida de Defteros, al que se le acercó, como una polilla a una llama, permitiéndole morderlo.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro, tratando de olvidar, pero en ocasiones como esa era simplemente imposible para el hacerlo.

Radamanthys dormía en el asiento del carruaje, Shura decía que estaban cerca de una pequeña ciudad, era allí en donde los esperaban unos amigos, por alguna razón, el convento que visitarían estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, disfrazado de un edificio de gobierno.

Minos había tratado de dormir, pero siempre que cerraba los ojos, veía esos ojos azules y sus dientes afilados.

O lo sentía a su lado, sus manos en su cuerpo, su sexo, su semen entre sus piernas, su aliento en su rostro, podía probar su propia sangre, para después despertar en su cama, gritando su terror, observando el desprecio de los sirvientes, escuchando las mentiras de Saga.

Creyéndose un demente por completo, ansioso y temeroso de la oscuridad, porque era en esos momentos en los cuales Defteros lo atacaba.

No obstante en esa taberna, era casi el anochecer, estaba acompañado de otros humanos, o eso creyó, Mu estaba haciendo guardia, ese hombre alto también, haciendo que se preguntará, como era que pudieron ingresar, que pudo acercarse sin que lo notará.

Shura dormía o eso dijo, necesitaba recuperar su fuerza y por eso no estaba presente en la taberna, sólo sus mercenarios.

Minos apenas comenzaba a comprender qué tal vez fueron engañados, que ese lemuriano no era tan leal como lo supuso en un principio.

Pero era su imaginación, su constante sentimiento de persecución, uno muy real, generado por un demonio nocturno que deseaba su sangre.

El carruaje se detuvo, habían llegado, o eso pensó Minos al escuchar un estallido, un sonido estridente, que le hizo asomarse por la ventana de su carruaje.

Observando cientos de personas con una actitud extraña, atacando a los mercenarios, que estaban fuera de su carruaje, tratando de defenderlos.

Minos bajo del carruaje con su bastón, un regalo de Shura, el que tenía una espada.

Radamanthys con su pistola, listo para comenzar a disparar en contra de cualquiera de aquellos entes.

Los que al ser demasiados inmovilizaron al gigante con sus estacas de plata, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaban a comprender, no intentaron matarlo, únicamente lo sostuvieron de ambos brazos.

Repentinamente una figura cayó desde una torre muy alta, aterrizando con gracias enfrente de sus mercenarios, era él, Defteros.

—No queremos matar al toro de un medio vampiro, cuando esté podría ser nuestro aliado, así que...

Mu jadeo, estaban rodeados y ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad alguna para defenderse, usando esa gran ciudad como un fuerte, matando a todos sus habitantes.

—Puedes aliarte con nosotros, ser parte de la élite del nuevo mundo, o matamos a tu toro y te quedas solo.

Shura sabía que la respuesta de Mu sería afirmativa, no dejaría que matará a su compañero, así que al ver que los hermanos aún estaban cerca del carruaje, respondió atacando a Defteros, que logro esquivar cada uno de sus técnicas.

—Tampoco queremos pelear contigo, así que no nos obligues a eso.

Pero respondió con fuerza a ese último golpe, sosteniendo la cabeza de Shura con una de sus garras para alejarlo de su cuerpo, logrando que chocará en contra del puente de piedra, la única forma para ingresar al centro de esa ciudad creada alrededor del antiguo convento.

—¡Shura!

Grito Radamanthys e intento ir en su auxilio, sintiendo la mano de Minos en su muñeca, sosteniendolo, evitando que se alejara del carruaje.

—Tenemos que irnos...

Susurro, tirando de su hermano, para subir en el carruaje, sintiendo al principio sus intentos por liberarse, sin atender que los vampiros muertos habían dejado de moverse, todos, menos un grupo que le habría paso a otro más, a las espaldas de Minos.

—Si te preocupas tanto por él, harás que me ponga celoso, conejito...

Radamanthys dejo de pelear con Minos, para dispararle al ya no tan anciano Aspros, que aún sostenía su cetro, la llave de plata.

—Maestro, no podemos dejarlos solos, debemos hacer algo.

Pronunció repentinamente Aldebaran, pero Mu negó eso, estaban rodeados, en esa ciudad había al menos mil personas, eso quería decir que eran mil vampiros con los que enfrentarse.

—Lo se, pero parece que los hemos subestimado. 

Mu supuso que aún tenían algo de tiempo, los vampiros eran criaturas extrañas, de tradiciones y seguramente, querrían transformar a sus compañeros en su mansión, como castigo por la traición de su familia.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Aldebaran al escucharle trago un poco de saliva y dejó de pelear, escuchando el sonido de otro enfrentamiento, un alma contra mil no muertos.

Ese era Shura, que no le daría la espalda a los dos hermanos, a quien, repentinamente y sin aviso alguno, Mu atacó, usando su cosmos, esperando que con eso ya pudieran mantenerlo quieto, no deseaba que se matará en una pelea sin sentido, esos niños lo necesitaban con vida.

—Nos rendimos.

Radamanthys no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su hermano si, él ya no confiaba en las personas que le rodeaban, habia dejado de hacerlo hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Y ustedes conejito? ¿Dejarán de causarnos problemas?

Aspros seguía acercándose a ellos, Radamanthys volteo a ver la salida, estaban rodeados, junto a su carruaje, que podrían intentar utilizar para escapar, sin embargo, eran demasiados vampiros los que se los evitaban, sin moverse siquiera, no podrían lograrlo.

Radamanthys volvió a disparar, descubriendo que ya no tenía balas, Minos por un momento pensó en matar a su hermano, en un acto de piedad, para después matarse él.

—Si se acercan más nos mataremos.

Radamanthys asintió, se matarían de seguir acercándose a ellos, aunque ya no tenía balas.

Aspros comenzó a reírse, había contado cuántas veces había disparado su conejito, ya no tenía más balas con él, estaban a salvó.

—Ya no tienen balas, y nosotros nos moveremos más rápido que ustedes, si tratas de utilizar ese bastón para lograr tu amenaza, además, mi pobre hermano perdería la razón si algo le pasará a su avecilla.

Radamanthys comprendió entonces que tenía razón, lo único que deseaba era escuchar su rendición.

—Y a mí se me rompería el corazón de verte morir otra vez conejito, no puedes ser tan cruel.

Minos lanzó su bastón al suelo, comprendiendo su derrota, Radamanthys respiraba hondo, tratando de pensar en algo, como salvar a su hermano.

—Esa cosa lastimaba a mi hermano, ví todas esas marcas, si ese es nuestro destino, es mejor que perdamos la vida.

Aspros se detuvo, Defteros aguardaba cualquier señal, para evitar que Minos tratara de matarse, que Radamanthys cometiera alguna locura semejante.

—¿Si te prometo que seremos amables con ustedes, que mi hermano será gentil con el tuyo, aceptarán subir a ese carruaje con nosotros?

Radamanthys no dijo nada, no lo aceptaría, buscando otras balas, cargando su arma de fuego, logrando que Aspros entrecerrara los ojos, furioso.

—Podemos llegar a un trato, dejen ir a Radamanthys, yo me quedaré con Defteros.

Aspros negó eso, no dejarían que se marcharan, así como así, no cuando por fin los tenían en donde lo deseaban.

—No lo han entendido, los queremos a ambos, y solo estamos siendo amables con ustedes, vengan con nosotros por su propia voluntad, les prometemos que seremos compañeros ejemplares, traten de pelear...

Radamanthys coloco entonces su arma de fuego sobre su sien, rodeando los hombros de Minos, juntando sus cabezas, de tal forma, que la bala de plata los mataría a ambos de ser disparada.

—Aleja a esas cosas de nuestro camino, traigan aquí a Shura, dejen ir a Mu, y a Aldebaran, y te prometo que no nos matare.

Minos sonreía, seguro de que estas criaturas no permitirían que su sangre fuera derramada, escuchando como los vampiros muertos arrastraban el cuerpo de Shura hasta el carruaje, al mismo tiempo que dejaban que Mu y Aldebaran se acercarán a pie a su vehículo.

—Ahora, abran paso, déjenos entrar al carruaje y marcharnos, de lo contrario, nosotros moriremos.

Defteros comenzaba a desesperarse, observando como los dos Walden estaban escapando.

Mu tomó su lugar en el asiento del conductor, mientras que Aldebaran, con una expresión sombría se acercaba al cuerpo de Shura para subir en su carruaje.

—Entren en el carruaje, yo subiré a Shura en su interior.

Ellos les obedecieron, escuchando como Shura iba despertando, sus ojos brillando de color lila, a punto de atacar a los vampiros muertos, que como si se tratasen de un enjambre, volvieron a saltar en contra de su amigo, sometiéndolo con demasiada facilidad.

—Lo siento mucho.

Pronunció el toro, golpeando a Shura con su fuerza descomunal, enterrandolo unos centímetros en la tierra.

El carruaje se cerro con el cosmos de Mu y su arma, repentinamente comenzó a aumentar su temperatura, logrando que Radamanthys tuviera que soltarla, sosteniendo su muñeca.

—¡Maldición!

Se quejó, sintiendo como el carruaje se movía unos cuantos metros, para abrir sus puertas de nuevo, permitiendo que Aspros y Defteros ingresarán, portando una sonrisa aterradora.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz una persona enamorada... conejito.

Le informo Aspros, quemando su mano con su pistola, para después lanzarla por la ventana.

Aldebaran abriéndose paso entre los vampiros muertos, se sentó a un lado de su maestro, en silencio, sin atreverse a observar a los hermanos, que sentados en el mismo asiento, comprendían muy tarde que los habían engañado.

—Primero pasaremos unas noches en el edificio de gobierno, después, regresaremos a casa, a nuestra mansión, para finalizar su renacimiento.

Pronunció Aspros, tratando de acariciar su mejilla, pero Minos abrazo al menor con fuerza, separandolo de su lado.

—Tengo preparada nuestra habitación mi dulce avecilla, espero que te guste.

Esta vez fue Radamanthys, quien alejó a Defteros de su lado, sintiendo el movimiento del carruaje, sin atreverse a observar a los condenados.

—No soy un ave y mi hermano no es un conejo.

Les advirtió Minos, pero bien sabía que aquellas eran palabras vacías, no había forma de escapar, ni de alejarse.

—Perdoname...

No sabían quien pronunció aquella palabra primero, pero ambos sentían el no poder proteger a su hermano, el saber que por su culpa esa pesadilla continuaba o inicio.

—Deberían darse las gracias, serán inmortales, poderosos y libres de las ataduras humanas.

Parecia que Aspros era quien hablaba más de los dos, al menos, quien trataba de convencerlos de que ese era un mejor futuro.

—Y estoy seguro de que pronto, comprenderán que esto es lo mejor para ustedes.

*****

Los lobos llegaron para ver el pueblo transformado en algo diferente, todos los habitantes habían muerto, todos, menos uno que logró escapar a tiempo, del que no tenían conocimiento alguno.

Manigoldo y Albafica eran viejos amigos, antes de conocer a Thanatos, el fuego demoníaco estuvo enamorado del hermoso lobo de color celeste alguna vez, pero este no pudo corresponder a su afecto.

—Io, regresa a la jauría, advirterle a Thanatos lo que ocurrió en este pueblo.

Io negó eso, había alguien que buscaba, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba a salvó, un vampiro que no tenía demasiados escrúpulos, pero aún para el, aquello que planeaban los hermanos era una locura.

—Te dije que te largaras...

Susurraron, justo la persona que deseaba ver, con quién había combatido unos años atrás, creyendo que este singular vampiro era leal a sus hermanos.

—Y yo te dije, que si deseabas abandonar este sitio, podrías hacerlo, Kasa.

El vampiro estaba sentado en el techo de una casa abandonada, que alguna vez hábito un pintor, la que uso para esconderse, no deseaba marchar con sus hermanos.

—Entren, aún quedan algunos vampiros muertos por aquí, son demasiado salvajes para mi gusto.

Los tres lobos entraron, Manigoldo cerrando la puerta, Io adelantándose, necesitaba asegurarse que Kasa no hubiera sufrido ningún daño, siendo el quien atendía las heridas del juez, lo alimentaba y retiraba la raíz púrpura de sus alimentos.

—Esos gemelos son unos dementes, por culpa suya casi somos destruidos, pero ahora, no creo que dejen a ninguno de nosotros con vida.

Se quejó, sentándose enfrente de una mesa, con un animal desangrado en ella.

—Aqui vivía un tipo, se llamaba Kanon, era un pintor, hizo muchos cuadros para los Walden y otros para el.

Manigoldo vio al menos cinco cuadros del menor de ellos, pero otros dos a medio terminar de los dos hermanos posando, un cuadro antiguo, que llamó la atención de Albafica, quien se acercó lentamente, acariciando el rostro del juez, susurrando algo en griego, un nombre.

—Ese es Minos, es el que lo pasará peor, Defteros es un salvaje y ya le ha hecho mucho daño.

Manigoldo al ver la expresión de Albafica, se acercó a él, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—¿Es él?

Albafica asintió, era él, era Minos, su Minos.

—Si, es él.


	18. Luna de Sangre.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y de pronto, a una velocidad que no comprendieron, Defteros aventó a Radamanthys a los brazos de su gemelo, sentándose junto a Minos, que jadeo al verle tan cerca, tratando de alejarse.

-¡Radamanthys!

Grito su nombre, tratando de levantarse, pero Defteros le sujeto de la cintura, sentándose a sus anchas, con las piernas abiertas, en donde situó a su avecilla, cuyos brazos sostuvo con fuerza.

Pegandolo a su cuerpo, para que pudiera notar lo exitado que estaba al tenerle a su lado, su erección a través de su ropa.

-Tranquilo... mi hermano cuidara muy bien de él...

Le aseguro, besando su cuello, escuchando su respiración entrecortada, sintiendo sus absurdos intentos por liberarse, riendose de pronto, encantado con la idea de poseerlo cuando estuviera despierto, toda su atención fija en él.

-Ya no voy a hacerte daño, a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Le aseguro, lamiendo su oreja, para llevar su mano a sus piernas, acariciándole por encima de la ropa.

-¡No!

Defteros era por mucho más fuerte que Minos, su masa corporal era mayor, músculos bien definidos que podían apreciarse a través de su ropa, una camisa blanca a medio abotonar y unos pantalones oscuros, con botas altas.

-¡Por favor!

Su cabello azul estaba despeinado, cubriendo su rostro, como si no le importara peinarlo, contrastando con el de Minos, que a pesar de no haber podido cuidarlo demasiado era blanco, lacio y sedoso.

Su piel era como la leche, en cambio la tez de Defteros era morena oscuro, de un tono que no podías imaginar como el de un vampiro.

La ropa de Defteros era de mucha mejor calidad que la que portaba Minos, la que estaba sucia, algo maltratada, aún su hermano, llevaba tanto tiempo en el carruaje que no habían podido darse un baño "decente" en mucho tiempo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor suéltame!

Le suplico, gimiendo cuando Defteros lamió el sudor de su cuello, sosteniendo ambas muñecas con una de sus manos, llevando la otra a su torso para acariciarlo con ella, buscando un camino entre su ropa.

-¡Frente a él no! ¡Frente a mi hermano no!

Minos podía sentir la mirada de su hermano, el horror y su miedo por verle en los brazos de aquella criatura, que iba abriendo los botones de su camisa, arrancando uno por uno.

-Prométeme que vas a cooperar y esperare hasta estar en nuestras habitaciones...

Le susurro, Minos no se atrevía a ver a Radamanthys, que seguia inmóvil en los brazos del vampiro, que en ese momento tenía la edad de un hombre maduro, de unos cincuenta años, el que le sostenía de los antebrazos, para que no intentará escapar.

-Pero antes, quiero un beso.

Le susurro, sosteniendolo de su mentón, para unir sus labios a los de su avecilla, que casi inmóvil había dejado de pelear, únicamente obedecía.

Defteros sonrió al verle rendirse, acariciando la mejilla de su próximo compañero, para besarle con mucha más hambre, cambiando su postura entre sus piernas, para sentarlo sobre ellas, viéndolo de frente, besando sus labios.

-Tanto trabajo te costaba obedecer...

Se quejó, acariciando los muslos de Minos, que simplemente se dejaba hacer por el vampiro, que seguía besando su boca, admirando su belleza y acariciando su cuerpo.

-Eres tan dócil cuando te has olvidado de la esperanza...

Radamanthys le veía con extrañeza, en los brazos de Aspros, que hasta el momento no se movía, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, esperando el momento en que comprendiera lo que le hacían a su hermano mayor.

-Mi hermano cuidara muy bien de él, es un amo piadoso y protector.

Susurro de pronto en el oído de Radamanthys, admirando su aroma, sintiéndolo moverse de pronto, tratando de liberarse.

-No...

Le ordenó con un tono suave de voz, que logro que de momento Radamanthys le observará, su expresión una de hermoso miedo.

-No intentes escapar, conejito...

Aspros aunque había consumido sangre hasta el cansancio, absorvido la energía de los humanos, aún estaba cansado, ochocientos años encerrado en una prisión podían hacerle eso a un vampiro.

-Yo me encargaré de ti, de ahora en adelante.

Le aseguro, rodeando su torso con uno de sus brazos, debido a la edad que tenía Radamanthys, aún era delgado, todavía no adquiría la masa muscular que sabía tendría en algunos años.

-Esperaba darte mi primer beso cuando estuviéramos cómodos, en la mansión, después de un baile y una fiesta fastuosa, pero quisiste marchate y ahora estamos aquí.

Sosteniendo ambas muñecas con una sola mano, que de pronto se veía como una garra, aspirando su cabello, para gemir después.

-Pero tendrás que disculparme, estoy tan hambriento que podría comerme al mundo.

De pronto comenzó a reírse, notando como Defteros no podía controlar sus instintos, sus deseos más básicos y desnudaba poco a poco a su avecilla, que de nuevo trataba de soltarse, no deseaba que su hermano lo viera en aquella postura.

-Necesito de tu sangre especial y de tu energía, mi conejito...

Radamanthys comenzó a retorcerse, tenía que quitarle ese bastardo de encima a su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, vio como Aspros comenzaba a desabrochar su ropa, cortando los botones de su camisa y arrebatándole un pañuelo que Shura le había regalado para las heridas de su cuello, ahora cicatrizado.

-Te necesito ahora mismo...

Minos vio por el rabillo del ojo como Aspros desvestía a su hermano, como estaba abriendo su camisa, su abrigo, quitándole su pañuelo, descubriendo su piel para poder morderlo.

-¡No! ¡No le hagas daño!

Trato de suplicarle, sin embargo, repentinamente Defteros desgarro la ropa de Minos al nivel de su hombro, para morderlo frente a Radamanthys.

-Minos...

Apenas pudo pronunciar, observando la sangre de Minos escurrir por su hombro, dos hilos gruesos que comenzaron a manchar su ropa, petrificandolo, a causa de la desesperación que sentía, Aspros manteniendo la fuerza de su agarre, no dejaría que se moviera.

-¡Minos!

Volvió a gritar, sin embargo, su hermano había dejado de escucharle, arqueando su espalda, gimiendo, como si sintiera placer con esa mordida.

Defteros ya no le prestaría atención a nada más, bebería hasta que el corazón palpitante de Minos alcanzará un ritmo lento, para soltarlo de pronto, sosteniendolo en sus brazos.

Su cuerpo casi sin energía, su respiración entrecortada, pero sabía que su atención estaba fija en su hermano, y supuso que lo mejor era que lo viera, la primera mordida consciente de su querido Radamanthys.

-Seremos una hermosa y gran familia, tu, yo, mi hermano y el tuyo...

Defteros le ayudo a voltear su rostro, sosteniendolo aún en sus brazos, Radamanthys de pronto redobló sus esfuerzos por soltarse de las manos de Aspros, que le mantenía en su regazo sin dificultad alguna.

-No...

Pronunciaba Minos, sintiendo las caricias de Defteros en su espalda, escuchando la lucha de su hermano menor por soltarse, el que había llegado a la mansión por culpa suya, a quien había condenado a esa pena.

-Mira bien, Minos...

Le aconsejo Defteros, esperando el momento en que su hermano mordiera a su conejito, sus dientes afilados sobresaliendo de su boca, dándole una apariencia aterradora.

Minos no podía dejar de mirar, comprendiendo que por eso mismo paso él, hacía casi un año, recordando el dolor, el miedo, esperando que algo o alguien salvará a Radamanthys.

Que de pronto grito cuando Aspros lo mordió, encajando sus dientes en su cuello, para beber su deliciosa sangre, la que tenía la fuerza de su padre, la energía regresando a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que abandonaba al menor, que a diferencia suya no gemía, aún no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, aún no le gustaba sentir a su amo vampiro arrebatándole la vida.

Minos comenzó a llorar, lágrimas transparentes recorrían su mejilla y su hermano, seguía tratando de soltarse, con algunos esporádicos esfuerzos, estirando las piernas, como si tuviera los últimos espasmos de su vida, que se escapaba con ese beso sangriento.

Aspros le dejo ir de pronto, aún sosteniendolo en sus brazos, pero liberando su cuello de sus dientes.

Minos le veía con horror, deseando que su hermano menor muriera, eso era mucho más piadoso que el que hubiera sobrevivido con apenas una quinta parte de su sangre en su cuerpo, debilitado y confundido.

Aspros sintió en cambio como una marea de energía pura lo invadió, llegando de pronto, dotándolo de una fuerza mayor, con esa media sangre y la energía del Inframundo recorriendo sus venas cansadas.

Su cabello empezó a oscurecerse, a tomar la forma y textura que tuvo en el pasado, con un azul profundo, como sus ojos, su piel arrugada fue recuperando su elasticidad, convirtiéndose en una suave y tersa, como la que tuvo cuando era tan solo un muchacho, sus músculos, cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía rejuvenecer.

Pero no sólo eso, de pronto se sentía mucho más fuerte que cualquiera, libre y ligero, como nunca antes ocurrió con cualquier tipo de sangre, aún la de su segundo conejito no era tan poderosa, el era un humano después de todo, este chico hermoso, este muchacho era un medio demonio, que al cumplir los veinticinco sería invencible.

-La próxima ocasión sera en nuestros aposentos.

Le aseguro, una vez repuesto del paso del tiempo, seguro de su apariencia y juventud, de su belleza.

-Mi dulce conejito.

Al que cargo para acunarlo en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su torso, llevando su cabeza a su regazo, sin importarle que su sangre manchara su ropa nueva, podría encontrar más y de mejor clase, para ellos, pero sobre todo, para sus amantes, que medio muertos pero completamente concientes de sus alrededores, no podían más que viajar con ellos a su siguiente morada.

-Mi dulce y precioso conejito.

Un conejito que está vez no moriría, que siempre lo acompañaría, que no se marchitaria, que no entregaría en los brazos de la muerte.

*****

Un encapuchado observaba esa procesión en silencio, el lento avance del carruaje negro, con caballos del mismo color, que se detuvo enfrente del pequeño castillo que se trataba del edificio de gobierno.

Vio como abrieron la puerta del carruaje y permitían descender a los gemelos, que cargaban a dos muchachos en sus brazos, como sus novias, con demasiada delicadeza para ser quienes les habían atacado en el interior del carruaje.

Sangre fresca manchaba sus hombros, apenas latía su corazón y comprendía, que el mayor horror de todos era que aún estaban conscientes.

Como si mirarán ese espantoso instante de sus vidas desde fuera de su cuerpo, en los brazos de los monstruos que deseaban alimentarse de su vida, convertirlos en sus esclavos.

Aspros de vez en cuando se detenía para verificar que su prisionero aún estuviera vivo, Defteros lo sabía, llevaba un año atacando a su avecilla, conocía los latidos de su corazón, en especial esos que le daban vida a él.

Los vampiros muertos les habrían paso, permitiéndoles entrar en lo que sería su morada, hasta que sus amantes hubieran aceptado su destino.

El vigía supuso que para esos muchachos, lo que ocurría con ellos era el equivalente a ser enterrado vivo.

Tal vez dejarían de existir esa noche, no lo sabía y ya nada podían hacer para protegerlos, ni para salvarlos, estaban condenados al peor de los sufrimientos.

Pero tal vez su único amigo aún tuviera una oportunidad, se dijo en silencio, agazapado en las sombras, para buscar al tercero, ese que había peleado valientemente contra la horda de vampiros muertos.

Un hombre joven, cubierto de sangre y de mordidas, al que habían abandonado cerca del punto en donde capturaron a esos muchachos, el que aún respiraba, todavía podía salvarlo.

-Radamanthys...

Susurro, pero el encapuchado lo ignoro, cargándolo en sus brazos para escapar de allí, buscar el único punto seguro de ese pueblo, que justamente era debajo de los puentes, en las alcantarillas, en donde ese vampiro recién rejuvenecido no quiso entrar para no ensuciar su traje nuevo.

-Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro...

*****

Manigoldo y Albafica habían decidido adelantarse, ignorando las órdenes del alfa supremo, uno de los dos alfas, cuyo compañero no dejaría solo a su amigo, el segundo tenía que salvar a Minos, tenía que volver a verle, al menos una vez antes de morir.

Se lo había prometido, se lo juro, le dijo que jamás le daría la espalda y eso haría, aunque este Minos ni siquiera supiera quien era el o no comprendiera lo mucho que le quiso alguna vez, que aún le amaba con la locura de la luna llena incendiando su deseo.

Albafica seguía el rastro, Manigoldo corría a sus espaldas, deteniéndose de pronto, cuando escucho el sonido de una pelea.

Un hombre vestido con andrajos, el que olía a mugre y sangre, un aroma de calabozo cubriendo sus arapos, su piel, combatía con vampiros muertos, humanos que no morían, pero tampoco eran bendecidos con el último beso, con la sangre del vampiro, y en su sed, atacaban a otro humano, corrompiendo sus cuerpos, condenandolo a vagar sin mente propia buscando más sangre que beber.

Manigoldo por un momento quiso seguir adelante, pero Albafica se detuvo, odiaba a esas criaturas más que a nada y las atacó, defendiendo sin pensarlo al vagabundo que no podia creer que existieran lobos de aquel tamaño, puesto que su cruz le llegaba fácilmente al pecho.

-¿Licántropos?

Pregunto, a diferencia de muchos no quiso atacarlos, sólo verificar que no estuviera en un error y esos lobos decidieran comérselo de pronto.

Manigoldo le olfateo, alejándose con un quejido, ese humano realmente olía mal, se dijo, estaba cubierto por la sangre de vampiros, pero no era uno de ellos.

-Mi nombre es Kanon... un vampiro secuestro a mi prometido, lo estoy buscando.

Estaba mintiendo, ese muchacho no era su prometido, era su inspiración, pero esos licántropos no tenían porque saberlo, se dijo, esperando por una respuesta.

-Su nombre es Radamanthys...

Era el hermano de Minos, Albafica lo sabía, de alguna forma esos dos generalmente nacían de la misma dama, así que buscaban a los mismos vampiros.

-Necesito salvarlo.


	19. Danza macabra.

El edificio de gobierno era una construcción novedosa, con apenas unos cuantos años de haber sido levantada sobre los cimientos del convento que Shura esperaba les diera asiló por tan sólo unos días.

El edificio estaba iluminado, sonaba música proveniente de alguna parte, música lejana de violín que alguien tocaba, no sabía la razón, tal vez por alguna orden de los hermanos.

Estaba limpio, podia oler una fragancia delicada en su piel, la que se mezclaba con su sangre, su cabello estaba peinado y seco, e intento levantarse con demasiado esfuerzo.

Notando que además de darle un baño, cambiaron su ropa, puesto que traía únicamente una camisa blanca de seda, sencilla, con las mangas dobladas en tres cuartos, una camisa abotonada hasta la mitad del pecho, la que le quedaba un poco grande.

Su cama era mullida, tal vez de plumas, como la que poseía su madre cuando aún estaba viva, lo reconocía porque en ocasiones les dejaba dormir en ella.

Nunca habían sentido nada tan suave, tan mullido, y las sábanas eran de seda, teñida de rojo, la colcha cocida a mano con un elaborado patrón que le cubria del frío.

Las almohadas, al menos seis de ellas, también estaban hechas de plumas, acomodadas para que pudiera reposar su cabeza sin molestar su herida, la mordida que estaba cubierta por un vendaje.

Haciendole sentir como cuando era tan solo un niño y estaba seguro en compañía de su madre, antes de que la quemarán, que su padre decidiera que Minos era su heredero y el un demonio que tenía que ser destruido, antes del odio y los señalamientos.

*****

Aspros hizo que atendieran a su conejito con toda la dulzura y cuidado con el que hubiera protegido a su primer amor, su primer conejito, de sobrevivir lo suficiente, para cumplir su promesa.

Solamente se merecía lo mejor, las mejores camas, las mejores ropas, las mejores atenciones.

Su segundo conejito fue entrenado para odiarlo, para rechazar su amor, cualquier clase de regalo que pudiera darle, este no, este solamente estaba asustado, no entendía que estaba pasando, ni que siempre lo cuidaría.

Que no permitiría que por su sangre demoníaca fuera castigado, ni lo arrebataran de su lado, porque sabía que podría llegar a amarlo y está vez sí cumpliría su promesa de protegerle.

Cuando finalizaron sus tareas, su conejito dormía plácidamente en su cama, ni uno solo de sus cabellos estaba fuera de lugar, en ese momento se le parecía tanto, tenía esa misma expresión de inocencia que le hizo querer protegerlo desde un principio. 

Aspros tomó un asiento a su lado, para poder observarle mientras dormía, no quería que al despertar lo hiciera solo, seguramente estaría asustado y trataría de cometer alguna locura.

Su juventud había regresado y estaba seguro de que ya no le molestaría su amor, siendo un hombre joven, uno que se sabía muy atractivo, pero sobre todo, aquel que prometió protegerlo cuando tan solo se trataba de un niño.

Con tan solo cerrar sus ojos podía verse a sí mismo caminando en los límites de la alberca de su amo, el agua cristalina reflejando la luz del sol.

El vestía con las mejores ropas que su amo poseía, era su favorito, un puesto que siempre había odiado y todos los días le rezaba a los dioses, porque llegará otro más, porque ya no fuera su conejito.

Pronto cumpliría catorce, ya se estaba acercando a su madurez y su amo, generalmente buscaba a otro más, para que tomara el lugar de su antiguo favorito, que decían ganaba su libertad cuando otro la perdía.

Eso había pasado con el, cuando su amo decidió comenzar a torturarlo con lo que decía era su cariño.

Su hermano estaba perdiendo la razón, casi nunca hablaba y parecía que comenzaba a tener huecos en su memoria, pero al menos, ya no le hacían visitar a su señor.

Por eso debería estar contento, supuso, al menos uno de ellos tenía su libertad, o eso decían, que al cumplir la edad suficiente los dejaban ir.

Aspros vio entonces a un niño nuevo, de cabello rubio y ojos amarillos, con unas cejas que realmente le parecieron divertidas, unidas en una sola.

Era algunos años menor que el y veía el agua con curiosidad, pero, estaba sólo, ninguno de los otros niños se le acercaba, pronto descubrió la razón.

Entre su cabello podía ver dos puntas negras con algunos dibujos morados, ese niño pequeño tenía cuernos, los que no sabía que tenía que esconder.

Por esa razón parecía que no se le acercaba ninguno de los otros niños, pero a él le llamó la atención, quería ver si eran verdaderos.

Así que los toco, sorprendiendo al recién llegado, que por un momento estuvo a punto de llorar, estaba asustado, lejos de su casa y completamente solo.

—No te asustes... no voy a lastimarte.

Pronunció tratando de reconfortarlo, sonriendole con ternura, logrando que el también le sonriera, ganándose casi inmediatamente su confianza.

Aspros sabría poco después de los labios de su amo, que sus padres no habían muerto, ni tuvieron que venderlo, sino que lo regalaron, no les gustaban sus cuernos.

Decían que su padre era un demonio, que era un media sangre, lo que fuera que eso significaba, aquello que le había condenado a pasar su niñez en ese horrible lugar, ellos no tenían padres, sólo tenían a su hermano, su mellizo, otra razón por la cual estaban pagando por crímenes que no cometieron.

—Parecen orejas de un conejo, te vez como un conejito... tierno y esponjoso.

Eso lo dijo para que dejara de llorar, porque sabía que no le gustaba a los demás por esas cosas en su cabeza, esos cuernos, pero a él si, a el le fascinaban, lo hacía diferente a los demás y le encantaba que su atención únicamente fuera suya.

—Cuando sea adulto y podamos salir de aquí, te llevaré conmigo, yo voy a cuidarte y castigare a quien sea que se atreva a lastimarte.

Como respuesta él lo abrazo, su conejito de cuernos negros, era la primera vez que cualquiera que no fuera su hermano lo trataba con ternura o tocaba su cuerpo sin hacerle sentir enfermo.

—Me gusta eso, cuando sea adulto yo seré tu conejito.

Su conejito se lo había prometido y el a su vez quiso protegerlo, pero sólo era un niño, que no sabía que su conejito con cuernos negros en la cabeza no sobreviviria tanto, ni siquiera cumpliría la edad que el tuvo cuando le juro protegerlo.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, lágrimas de sangre resbalaban por sus mejillas, de tanto que le dolía su muerte, era un niño, era inocente y jamás le había hecho daño a nadie, pero ellos creían que se trataba de un monstruo, que podían lastimarlo, podian dañarlo sin que le importara a nadie, pero a este no, a este no lo matarían.

—No van a lastimarte conejito, no voy a dejarlos, está vez no lo harán.

Le prometio a su conejito, acariciando su mejilla, para después limpiar sus lágrimas, dos líneas rojas de sangre, recordando que en ese momento tenía poder, era fuerte, no volverían a lastimarlo, ya no era un niño.

Ambos lo eran, eran tan solo unos niños y por eso, no pudo cumplir su palabra, pero ahora ya no lo era, tampoco era un joven hombre, era una criatura milenaria, que tenía el poder y la sabiduría para proteger a su conejito.

Esta vez sí cumpliría su palabra, no permitiría que nada ni nadie lo apartara de su lado.

—Estas a salvó.

*****

Radamanthys despertó con esa música, sintiendo las almohadas y las sábanas, pero también recordando lo que había pasado con su hermano, su hermano, que estaba en las manos de aquella horrible cosa.

E intento levantarse, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su cuello vendado, para observar con horror que Aspros estaba sentado a su lado, observandole fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra.

Solo mirándole con una expresión que no lograba comprender, sin embargo, estaba desnudo, debajo de las sábanas y esa camisa, que era propiedad del vampiro que le había mordido era su unica ropa puesta, no existía otra prenda que le cubriera, haciéndole temer lo peor, aunque bien sabía que la ropa no era una barrera ni servía como protección cuando Aspros quisiera poseerlo.

—Conejito...

Radamanthys retrocedió un poco, sumiendose en las almohadas, tratando de mantener su distancia, creyendo que le haría daño.

—Al fin despiertas.

Le informo, sentándose a su lado, en esa cama, llevando una mano a su mejilla para acariciarlo con ella, con una sonrisa tierna.

—Esta vez no te alejaran de mi, yo siempre voy a protegerte mi dulce conejito, conmigo estarás a salvó.

Radamanthys sostuvo la muñeca de Aspros, tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo, con demasiado esfuerzo.

—No volverán a hacerte daño.

Le prometio, no obstante, Radamanthys no le creía, quien deseaba hacerle daño era él, quien lo transformaría en su esclavo era ese vampiro, pero sobre todo, quien permitió que lastimaran a su hermano fue él.

—No te creo, no soy un muchacho estúpido, se que tú deseas hacerme daño.

Aspros ignoro su respuesta, seguro de que se lo había ganado, pero tarde o temprano, se ganaría la confianza de Radamanthys.

—Tu dejaste que violaran a mi hermano y que matarán a mi amigo, me vas a violar a mi, no eres más que un monstruo.

*****

Minos despertó algunas horas después demasiado aturdido, Defteros no era tan cuidadoso como su hermano, pero intento ponerle cómodo, usando su propia cama para que su compañero despertara en ella, era cómoda, estaba limpia, era suficiente para ambos.

A diferencia de Aspros, el se acostó con su avecilla, recargandose en su pecho, para escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo.

Sintiendo cuando Minos abrió los ojos, jadeando con terror, al verle en ese cuarto, arriba de su cuerpo.

Seguía vestido, con ropa que se le pegaba a la piel debido a la sangre, Defteros no había hecho nada más que dormir a su lado, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Levantándose a medias al sentirlo moverse, acariciando su mejilla con sus manos cubiertas por vendajes, se había quitado la mitad de su ropa.

—Al fin despierto a tu lado.

Le informo, llevando una de sus manos a sus labios, medio vestido, descalzo, con apenas unos pantalones cubriendo sus piernas.

—No quiero que te asustes, ni que grites, no me gustan los sonidos fuertes avecilla.

Minos cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, comprendiendo que Defteros deseaba que asintiera, que le respondiera de alguna forma, por lo que asintió, no gritaria, pero no podía prometerle no asustarse.

—¿Te vas a portar bien?

Le pregunto con una sonrisa que era todo dientes, afilados, colmillos que ya existían mucho antes de ser un vampiro.

—¿Donde esta Radamanthys?

Defteros se encogió de hombros, estaba con su hermano, pero no sabía con seguridad en donde se encontraba.

—Con mi hermano, en alguna parte de este castillo, yo elegí esta habitación para nosotros, tiene un cuarto de baño con tina, un estudio repleto de libros, cosas que se que te gustan.

Una sola cama en donde ambos dormirían, supuso, demasiado débil para moverse, o para tratar de alejarse.

—No me hagas daño...

Defteros ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose a que se refería con eso, llevando una de sus garras a su ropa, cortándola con ellas.

—Si te portas bien, te prometo no molestarme contigo, pero no me gustó que salieras con ese diablo del látigo, no te merecía.

Le explicó, desvistiendolo con lentitud, cortando su ropa con cuidado, pero aún así, seguía cortándo su piel, marcandola con sus garras.

—¿Lune?

Defteros asintió, lamiendo la sangre seca, deshaciendo las escamas sangrientas en su boca, le encantaba ese sabor.

—No digas su nombre, tus labios únicamente deben pronunciar el mío, avecilla, yo soy tu amo.

Le advirtió molestándose un poco, sosteniendo las manos de Minos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Cuando te ví supe que era un mensaje divino, tú me liberaste de mi amo y de mi tumba, pero tu mente le pertenece a ese diablo, del que yo te salve al matarlo, al arrancar los miembros de su cuerpo, así no volverá a acercarse a ti, que eres tan perfecto mi avecilla blanca.

Minos cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a moverse, tampoco tenía fuerza suficiente para eso.

—¿Porque me haces esto?

Le pregunto, sintiendo los labios de Defteros en su cuello, entretenido con la sangre seca de su anterior mordida.

—¿Hacerte el amor?

Eso no era hacer el amor, está criatura lo lastimaba cada vez que compartían su lecho y no podía ser cierto que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que lo hacía.

—Me estás haciendo daño, tú me lastimas, lo que no entiendo es porque, porque me odias tanto.

Defteros se alejó entonces, aún sentado sobre sus piernas, manteniéndolo inmovil.

—Yo te amo, tu nos liberaste y yo a cambio quiero pagarte con la vida eterna, que hay de malo en eso.

Lo había violado cada noche desde que mató a su amante, no podía ignorar el daño que le hacía.

—Mataste a Lune, después me violaste cada noche, mientras dormía sedado por Saga, dejándome marcas nuevas, trataste de volverme loco.

Defteros de pronto se vio genuinamente sorprendido, tanto que retrocedió, eso era una mentira, poseía su cuerpo, era cierto, pero nunca le hacía daño, nunca se atrevería a cortar su piel, ese daño era provocado por su avecilla, su pobre y perturbada avecilla blanca, al intentar pelear con él.

—Mientes, yo nunca te he hecho daño, si, te seduje varias veces y tú venías a mi, me dejabas amarte, pero yo siempre cuidaba de ti, las marcas no son más que una muestra de mi pasión, aunque no podías saber que yo existía hasta que mi hermano recuperará a su conejito, no quiero que esté solo para siempre.

Minos soportaría cualquier insulto, pero no qué le mintieran de una forma tan escandalosa e intento golpear a Defteros, quien sostuvo su brazo, pegandolo a su cuerpo.

—Querian quemarlos, querían matarlos y nosotros los hemos protegido, ustedes deberían agradecernos lo que hemos hecho por ustedes, lo saben, verdad...

Eso no era cierto, estos demonios querían convencerlos de su inocencia, querían que se rindieran, pero no lo harían.

—No soy un demente y esas marcas, ese semen, no era mío, yo no me hacía daño, eras tú, siempre has sido tu.

Defteros simplemente sonrió, sin importar lo que dijera, su avecilla le pertenecía, no podía luchar y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin poseer su cuerpo.

—Soy tu amo y tú eres mi mascota, no tienes otra alternativa más que complacerme, Minos.


	20. Vertigo.

Defteros había aprendido bien, él era el amo, él mandaba sobre su avecilla blanca, que intentaba soltarse, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo, luchando por liberarse, sin comprender que era inútil, o en todo caso, comprendiéndolo y, aun así, parecía no importarle.

—Me prometiste no pelear conmigo en ese carruaje...

Le recordó acomodándose entre sus piernas, abriendo sus muslos con los suyos, usando su fuerza, la que de ser un humano de todas formas sería superior.

Sosteniendo las muñecas de Minos junto a su cabeza, riéndose al verle tan desesperado, su cabello blanco regado en su almohada, su miedo dándole un toque exquisito a su aroma corporal.

Siempre le había gustado la sangre y el miedo, un aroma familiar que reconocía de su niñez, una llena de vacíos hasta que mató al primero de ellos, que hizo llorar a su hermano, el que era toda perfección, como su avecilla.

—Pero si peleas, de todas formas, no me molesta, así sé que sigues con vida.

Minos detuvo sus intentos por liberarse y trato de pensar con claridad, ignorar la pesadilla constante que había sufrido el año pasado en manos de esta criatura, diciéndose que se trataba de un salvaje, un hombre primitivo, su hermano era el cerebro, quien lo controlaba.

Tal vez él podría lograrlo, controlar al salvaje Defteros que deseaba ser su amo, quería que le obedeciera, de alguna forma, creía que estaba haciéndole un favor, el transformarlo en una criatura inmortal, encerrarlo en su celda.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Quiso saberlo, lamiendo su yugular, que de nuevo sangraba debido a los forcejeos de su avecilla, disfrutando de su sabor, su piel suave contra la suya.

—¿El miedo ya no te deja moverte?

Defteros parecía encontrar divertido su miedo, besando su cuello, restregando su hombría despierta contra la suya dormida.

—No me gusta el dolor...

Le avergonzaba decir eso, era un hombre considerado sádico, un juez temido hasta hace unos años, siempre era quien iniciaba una relación, cualquier clase de contacto, Lune era su sirviente más amado, y ahora, se encontraba debajo de un demonio, siendo el su esclavo, diciéndole que no le gustaba sentir dolor si podía evitarlo, con tal de que su amo, no lo dañará.

—¿Que me darás a cambio para no sentirlo?

Defteros de pronto parecía muy interesado, deteniendo sus movimientos sobre su cuerpo, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Que deseas?

Deseaba que bebiera su sangre, pero su hermano tenía razón, como siempre, si lo transformaba en esa tierra, tendrían que vivir en ella, como ellos que traían consigo un poco de su lugar de nacimiento siempre, en un collar que guardaban como uno de sus tesoros.

La mansión de los Walden era el sitio perfecto desde donde podían comenzar su venganza, era el lugar que sus compañeros conocían, donde había nacido cada uno de los suyos, era justo, que allí también dieran su último latido como humanos, su última bocanada de aire, que renacieran en su hogar.

—Prefiero escucharlo de tus labios, saber de qué eres capaz, avecilla.

Minos trataba de mantenerse controlado, su corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho, causándole dolor debido a la falta de sangre en su sistema.

Estaba tan cansado, que apenas podía moverse, mirando los ojos de su amo con detenimiento.

Defteros estaba interesado en escuchar que tenía que decirle, que deseaba ofrecerle a cambio de su vida, su sumisión.

—He tenido muchos amantes, sé cómo complacerlos, podría intentarlo contigo.

Fue su respuesta, notando la molestia de su amo, del vampiro que le trataba como una mascota, una avecilla.

—Podría brindarte placer, si a cambio yo no tengo que sentir dolor...

Defteros sonrió entonces, era eso lo que deseaba, que su avecilla se entregará a él, que le amará, pero, sobre todo, que aceptará su pasión.

—Muéstramelo Minos, enséñame cuánto placer podrías darme, a cambio de no volver a sentir dolor.

Respondió quitándose de encima de su cuerpo, sentándose a su lado, ansioso por ver que podía darle su avecilla.

Que se levantó con lentitud, quería darse un baño, tenía hambre, estaba cansado, pero trataría de convencer a esa criatura de no lastimarlo más, necesitaba recuperarse.

Y si Defteros dejaba todas esas marcas seduciéndolo mientras estaba sedado, no quería saber que podía hacerle si trataba de lastimarlo.

—Enséñame para que sirven esos labios y esas manos, estoy cansado de compartir mi lecho con un cadáver.

Minos trago un poco de saliva, saliendo de la cama, con demasiada dificultad, hincándose frente al vampiro que se sentó al borde, completamente desnudo.

Compartir el lecho con un cadáver, debería decir violar a un hombre inconsciente, porque ahora deseaba forzarlo mientras estuviera despierto, haciéndole odiarle mucho más.

Recordando todas las veces que Lune había hecho eso para él, su fiel Lune, su amado Lune, que jamás habría puesto en riesgo de saber lo que había en ese oscuro pozo sin fondo, esa cueva de pesadilla que albergaba a este demonio de ojos azules.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda...

Susurro, no sabía de donde había llegado eso, porque trataba de asegurarle que haría lo mejor, tal vez, porque las uñas de Defteros estaban afiladas, sus colmillos nunca desaparecían de su boca, tal vez, siempre había sido así.

—Eso está por verse, avecilla.

Le respondió, abriendo sus piernas de par en par, para darle cabida entre ellas, esperando que cumplieran su palabra.

Minos sabía que era el quien lo atacaba de noche, que marcaba su piel con sus garras, no sabía si lo hacía apropósito o si era parte de su pasión.

Su sexo estaba erguido entre sus piernas, era grande y un poco oscuro, naciendo en una mata de vello del color de su cabello, tan enmarañado como este, dándole una apariencia desagradable.

Lune era más claro, su vello era blanco, siempre pulcro, pendiente de sus deseos, en especial, porque su amante estaría hincado frente a él, con una sonrisa, esperando recibir un cumplido.

—¿Qué esperas?

Le pregunto, recargándose en la cama, no le ayudaría, Minos le había prometido placer, tenía que dárselo, además, era su mascota, estás obedecían a sus amos, ese era su papel.

—Jamás... jamás he hecho esto con nadie...

Quiso explicarle, antes de que Defteros perdiera la paciencia e intentará forzar esa cosa enorme en su boca, avanzando un poco más, tragando un poco de saliva.

—Se que tú eras virgen la primera vez que te tomé, avecilla, la sangre es una buena señal de eso, y aunque ese diablo te convenció de poseerle, sé que no le habías dado tu cuerpo a nadie más.

Minos volteo a verle, horrorizado, sintiendo que comenzaba a sonrojarse, pero no por la misma razón en que lo hiciera un amante, sino por su enojo y vergüenza.

El, que era el heredero de la familia Walden, el hermano mayor, estaba de rodillas frente a ese demonio que le miraba con hambre, a punto de intentar darle placer con su boca, lo que jamás había hecho con nadie más, ni siquiera Lune.

—Tu dulce apertura entre tus piernas estaba cerrada para cualquiera hasta que llegue yo, tu boca, esos labios delgados, jamás han tocado la hombría de un amante, así que si no eres tan bueno...

Minos comenzó a respirar hondo, creyendo que no podría lograrlo, mucho menos si no dejaba de hablarle de aquella forma, de mirarlo y esperar, como si se tratase de uno de los gatos de la mansión, para saltar sobre un ave.

—No te preocupes, practicaremos hasta que te salga bien.

Minos cerró los ojos y de pensar que Defteros lo mataría de negarse a él, trataría de forzarlo a ello, pero lo único que ganaría de pelear, enfrentarse con ese salvaje, era que le lastimara, de todas formas, trataría de poseerle, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Practicar...

Susurro cerrando los ojos, no quería verlo, ya sabía en donde estaba y podría lograrlo, ese falo ya estaba erguido, no podía ser tan difícil forzarlo a eyacular.

—Quiero ver tus ojos, no fingirás que soy otra persona, como ese diablo, ni mucho menos actuaras como si estuvieras dormido, fuera de mis habitaciones, avecilla tramposa.

Minos abrió los ojos, sosteniéndose de las piernas de Defteros, que se limitaba a sonreír, esperando porque le complaciera, respirando hondo cuando comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, de las rodillas a su ingle, de su ingle a las rodillas, en forma circular.

Todo el tiempo observando los ojos azules de Defteros, que aguardaba con placer, esperando que comenzará su práctica.

Minos recordaba bien lo que Lune hacia con él, como lo complacía e intento imitarlo, primero tocando apenas con la punta de sus dedos el vello azul en su entrepierna, tragando un poco de saliva, obligándose a no temblar, a no dejarle ver lo mucho que le afectaba ese acto.

—No, yo soy tu mascota, eso lo has dejado muy claro, porque no soy tu compañero.

Defteros no dijo nada, su respiración cada vez más rápida, al sentir los dedos de Minos en sus testículos, sosteniéndolos para acariciarlos con lentitud, con suavidad, su mirada fija en sus manos, como rodeaban su sexo, iniciando con sus caricias.

Tragando un poco de saliva para forzarse a acercar sus labios a la cabeza de su falo erecto, que secretaba unas cuantas gotas blancas, cuyo aroma era diferente al de Lune, aunque no del todo desagradable.

El vampiro no dejaba de mirarle, relamiéndose los labios, aguardando el momento en que su avecilla le diera placer por primera vez, esta ocasión despierta, actuando por su propia cuenta, no un hombre inconsciente, inmerso en un sueño infligido por la medicina que le inyectaba ese médico.

Minos respirando hondo lamio la punta primero, sintiendo nauseas, deseando alejarse de su cuerpo, pero se controló, tratando de mantener su tranquilidad, acercando su boca al sexo de ese vampiro de nuevo, su mirada fija en la de Defteros, que no dejaba de admirarlo.

—Continua.

Le ordeno con una voz grave, sosteniendo su cabello, sin fuerza, pero empujando en dirección de su sexo, deseaba más y no se detendría hasta tenerlo, Minos seguía acariciándolo, para acercar su cabeza a su sexo, para lamerlo de nuevo, escuchando un jadeo sorprendido, después un gemido apagado.

Minos seguía observando a Defteros, acostumbrándose a la sensación de su sexo en su boca, respirando por la nariz, acariciando sus testículos, moviéndolos como si fueran pelotitas en un saco, elevando el placer del demonio en esa habitación.

Succionando esta vez con fuerza, escuchando más gemidos del hombre moreno, que no dejaba de observarle, sintiendo que su orgasmo estaba cerca, el solo ver a su avecilla de rodillas, su boca chupándolo, era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Minos...

Susurro, eyaculando en su boca, derramando su semilla en su garganta, asfixiando a Minos con ella de momento, quien se alejó para escupirla, tosiendo, llevando una mano a su boca, tratando de recuperar su respiración, escuchando como el vampiro se movía, aun mojándolo de aquella sustancia blanca.

—Ven, aun no hemos terminado.

Le ordeno de pronto, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca para lanzarlo a la cama, al colchón que ya tenía gotas de su sangre en él, en donde cayo Minos boca abajo, mordiéndose el labio debido a la violencia de su amo, que gateo en su dirección, besando su boca con hambre, lamiendo la sangre que tanto le gustaba, que le hacía sentir tan bien.

—¡Dijiste que no me lastimarías!

Quiso recordarle, pero Defteros lo sostuvo de las muñecas, su cuerpo le reconocía, llevaba un año poseyéndolo, se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo y con un solo movimiento, su hombría se empalo en su cuerpo, aun necesitaba más, deseaba mucho mas de Minos, quien jadeo mordiéndose los labios.

—Me lastimas...

Pronuncio, sintiendo su sexo en su cuerpo, el que había terminado por derramarse en su boca y parte de su pecho, de nuevo estaba erecto, en su interior, el vampiro moviéndose con fuerza, tratando de hacerle gemir.

—¡Detente!

Suplico esta vez, sintiendo que Defteros sujetaba sus muñecas con una sola mano, para buscar su sexo atrapado entre ambos, rodeándole, quería que el también sintiera placer, su avecilla siempre lo bañaba con su semilla, esta no sería la excepción.

—¡Basta!

Grito esta vez, gimiendo al sentir que el sexo del vampiro repentinamente golpeaba su próstata, riéndose al verle retorcerse, sentir el primer espasmo de su avecilla, que de nuevo trataba de liberarse, moviéndose como un pescadillo, exitandolo mucho más con ese movimiento.

—¡Te ordeno que te detengas!

Defteros no lo escucho, los amos nunca escuchaban a sus mascotas, eso lo sabia bien, porque a el nunca lo escucharon, mucho menos a su querido hermano, Minos era su avecilla, era su amante, su compañero, debía brindarle placer, aceptarlo sin quejarse, simplemente recibirle en su cuerpo.

—Por favor...

Sus gemidos iban en aumento, su cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo, ya le había entrenado, se dijo, besándole de nuevo, silenciando sus suplicas, solo quería escuchar su placer, que su avecilla se diera cuenta de que lo deseaba, al menos que su cuerpo lo reconocía como el de su amo.

—Detente...

Era mucho peor estar despierto, sentir placer con las caricias de ese vampiro que le besaba sin permitirle pronunciar cualquier sonido, apoderándose de su cuerpo, de su belleza, sintiendo como su sexo estallaba en su mano, derramando su semilla blanca entre sus dedos, al tiempo que él, con otros embistes más le invadía con su semen.

—Basta...


	21. Fuga.

Aspros decidió dejarle descansar algunas horas más, para que pudiera recuperarse, creyendo que se trataba de un hombre más débil de lo que en realidad era.

Radamanthys no le respondió cuando le prometió cuidarle, esperar el momento adecuado para tomar su pureza.

No era virgen y no se quedaría a esperar a que ese vampiro demente decidiera que ya era momento de poseerle, ni tampoco para que lo averiguara.

El se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, sintiéndose mareado de momento, su hermano siempre había dicho que poseía una horrible resistencia y una aterradora fuerza, como si no fuera humano, ahora sabía que no lo era.

Radamanthys busco en los cajones de ropa de ese vampiro, encontrando unas cuantas prendas más que ponerse, robando algunas otras para su hermano, porque no se marcharia sin él.

De momento agradecía que Aspros fuera más corpulento que ellos, así les quedaría su ropa perfectamente.

Radamanthys después tomó una de las fundas de las almohadas y metió la ropa de Minos en esta, buscando cualquier clase de objeto con el que pudiera defenderse, hallando un candelabro, pesado y macizo, para defenderse en el momento de ser alcanzados por ellos.

Esperaba que la puerta estuviera abierta, que lo menospreciara tanto como para no cerrarla con algún seguro, esperando que no pudiera moverse después de beber su sangre.

Radamanthys estuvo en lo cierto, la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie vigilando ese pasillo, tal vez no habría nadie en esa zona, todos los vampiros se veían demasiado idiotas como para realizar una tarea sencilla sin querer morderlos, si estos vampiros babeaban por su sangre, los otros les atacarían sin pensarlo, dijera lo que dijera Shura al respecto.

Shura, eso le dolía, que su amigo hubiera muerto por salvarlos, que haya sido traicionado por esos mercenarios, que tampoco estaban presentes en esos pasillos.

Debieron suponer que los traicionarian cuando seguían diciendo que estaban muertos, que no podían escapar, prácticamente que lo mejor era entregarse a sus futuros amos y no pelear con ellos.

Pero eran unos Walden, nadie les decía que hacer, nadie los comandaba, mucho menos esas criaturas que pensaban eran superiores a ellos.

No eran más que unos sirvientes, unos plebeyos o unos esclavos, lo suponía por esa extraña fijación que tenían por mandar, sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde entonces, seguían teniendo el alma de un sirviente o un esclavo, o esa era la sensación que le daban a Radamanthys.

Aspros se esforzaba demasiado en aparentar su poderío, como si creyera que de un momento a otro regresaría a ser un sirviente, un esclavo y eso podría encontrarlo gracioso, de no estar en la situación en la que estaban.

Radamanthys supuso que al ser mellizos dividirían ese castillo a la mitad, un ala para su supuesto amo, otra para su hermano, derecha e izquierda.

Era una corazonada, lo sabía bien, así que usando la sorpresa comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del castillo, esperando que hubiera una torre gemela a donde lo mantenían a él, siendo tan silencioso como podía, sin encontrar a nadie presente.

*****

Aspros estaba molesto, pero no podía dejar que se notará, sentado en el asiento principal del comedor, recibiendo a un vampiro joven, un hombre pelirrojo que pedía una audiencia con ellos.

-Lo mantuve encerrado varios meses, ese joven cazador, tan hermoso como un amanecer, y en vez de alimentarse como lo esperaba, decidió comer ratas... animales rastreros.

Defteros se rió al escuchar eso, los animales rastreros eran sabrosos, pero no tanto como los humanos, mucho menos como su avecilla que descansaba plácidamente en su ala del castillo.

-No me imagino lo mal que debiste pasarlo, ese joven hombre tratando de huir de ti.

El vampiro pelirrojo asintió, su elegido era un cazador, que estaba protegido por la orden, pero pudo capturarlo, llevarlo a su morada, para volverlo su amante.

-Le seguí el rastro hasta el territorio de la jauría, con esos perros mojados, y sus dioses gemelos.

Se quejó Camus, esperaba que Aioria le hiciera recapacitar, le mostrará que no había hacia donde correr, pero ese bastardo le dió trabajo, uno que duró poco, pues era bien sabido su gusto por cobrarse los favores con los cuerpos de sus protegidos.

—Comprenderás mi decepción cuando el maestro me evito seguirlo a ese bosque, regresarlo a casa, no quiere una guerra con la jauría, nos ha traicionado con su debilidad.

Lo que había hecho el maestro era debilitarlos, pero este Camus lo que deseaba era su ayuda para recuperar un amante humano que no deseaba ser inmortal, traicionaba al anciano por su pequeña obsesión con ese vampiro y eso les convenía.

-¿Que deseas de nosotros?

Camus no sonreía, parecía no tener sentimientos, pero lo que deseaba era poseer a su escorpión, esa belleza de cabello rubio.

-Quiero a Milo conmigo, tengo un pequeño ejército, será suyo si consigo a mi furioso escorpión.

Eso era justo lo que deseaban escuchar, necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran tener para derrocar al maestro, que seguía sin atender a los sucesos del mundo.

-Me parece maravilloso, Camus, consideraré tu ayuda en el futuro que nos aguarda y serás recompensado con aquello que deseas, tu escorpión.

Le prometió, levantando una copa vacía, para brindar por su nueva amistad, escuchando los pasos de un sirviente, un mozo joven, que temblaba.

Había visto la masacre de aquella ciudad y solo por pura suerte creía que lo mantendrían con vida, sin embargo, cuando se le cayó una de las copas, resbalando de sus dedos, Camus por fin le vio.

Mostrandole una sonrisa paternal, acariciando su mejilla, ganándose al muchacho inmediatamente, quien cometió la tontería de darle su mano, la que sujeto con fuerza, para morder su cuello, después de todo, este mozo bien parecido era su botella de vino, sobre la cual brindarían.

-Nuestro futuro será grandioso, toda la sangre que podamos beber, de nuevo obedeceran nuestras órdenes y muchachos cómo tu escorpión estarán agradecidos de ser nuestros sirvientes.

Camus dejo caer ese cuerpo sin vida, con un pequeño hilo de sangre en su barbilla, que limpio con un pañuelo, dándole su mano a Aspros y después a Defteros, ignorando el cadáver, que inmediatamente fue retirado como se retiran los platos sucios en un banquete.

-Eso espero, Aspros, es momento de regresar a ser quienes mandan y dejar de escondernos como alimañas.

*****

Radamanthys al ver que se encontraba solo, abrió la puerta del cuarto que supuso tenía a Minos encerrado, está si tenía un seguro, un candado abierto, que hizo que casi viera rojo.

Ingresando en el cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta, buscando a su hermano, caminando con rapidez sin importarle cuanto ruido hiciera.

-¡Minos!

Pronunció al ver el estado de su hermano, era casi tan malo a como lo encontró en su vieja mansión, quien al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre se levantó, con el camisón masculino que le dió Defteros para dormir.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Radamanthys dejo la ropa en la cama y comenzó a desvertirlo, sin responder en un principio a la pregunta de su hermano mayor, vistiendolo de nuevo, tenían que apresurarse.

-Aspros me dejó dormir en su cama, no sabe que me recupero rápido y que soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Minos sonrió al ver que su hermano estaba en mejor estado de lo que pensaba, no lo habían violado aún y todavía podía moverse.

-Siempre has sido muy fuerte, Radamanthys, como un oso.

Le dijo, levantandose con su ayuda para tratar de buscar una salida, queria decirle que se fuera solo, mientras pudiera lograrlo, él solamente se trataba de una carga, pero lo conocía bien, no lo abandonaría a su suerte.

-Con suerte logremos salir de aquí, estoy seguro que dejaron el carruaje en la entrada, no creen que podamos escapar.

Trato de animar a su hermano, sujetando su muñeca para pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros, para ayudarle a caminar, debían apresurarse, no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo.

-Seria más fácil para ti, si me dejaras aquí, podrías marcharte y volver por mi.

Radamanthys no le respondió, tratando de respirar hondo, cargando a su hermano, a pesar de estar tan cansado como estaba en ese momento.

-No te dejaré sólo.

Minos ya no dijo nada más, caminando con mucho esfuerzo, bajando algunas escaleras, notando como la respiración de su hermano se iba volviendo más pesada, apenas podía mantener el paso y aún así, se arriesgaba para poder sacarlo de ese castillo, era un buen hermano, era su unica familia.

-Saldremos los dos o no saldrá ninguno.

Radamanthys abrió la puerta con su hombro, empujándola con fuerza, casi cayendo al suelo, para ver el carruaje con los caballos aún amarrados a el, sonriendo al verlos, podrían escapar, podrían ser libres y sólo tenían que avanzar unos cuantos pasos más.

-¡Es el carruaje, Minos, lo logramos!

Radamanthys estaba feliz, deteniéndose unos instantes, para recuperar el aliento y poder seguir arrastrando a su hermano en dirección de la seguridad.

-¡Lo logramos!

Pronunció antes de tiempo, sintiendo de pronto como si hubiera chocado contra una pared, siendo lanzado contra el carruaje, que esperaba los alejara de esos demonios, esos vampiros.

Minos no cayó al suelo, sino fue sostenido por Defteros, cuyo semblante era uno de silenciosa irá, estaba furioso, pensando en la manera de castigar a su avecilla, tal vez, encerrando a Minos en una jaula mucho más pequeña aún, colocando una cadena dorada que contrastara con su hermosa piel.

-¡Radamanthys!

Grito e intento ir en su auxilio, pero Defteros le sostuvo de los brazos, manteniéndolo a su lado, esperando ver el castigo de Aspros a su escurridizo conejito, que más bien se comportaba como una rata o una sabandija.

-¡Como te atreves a huir de mi!

Aspros estaba furioso, su conejito le había engañado, tratando de huir cuando le dejo descansar en su habitación, cuando trato de ser amable.

-No quería ser cruel contigo, quería darte una oportunidad, pero si te permito intentar escapar, no dejaras de hacerlo hasta que te mates...

Radamanthys trato de levantarse con demasiado esfuerzo, sintiendo que le sostenían del cabello, elevandolo unos quince centímetros, para abofetearle después, dejándolo caer en el suelo, algo confundido por la fuerza del golpe.

-Y no estoy dispuesto a verte morir, conejito, porque yo voy a cuidarte, lo quieras o no, porque tú solo eres una mascota, mi mascota, mi conejito.

Radamanthys intento levantarse únicamente para sentir un pisotón en la espalda, con toda la fuerza del vampiro, que sonrió al escuchar su grito de dolor.

-Y una mascota no puede insultar a su amo...

Radamanthys trato de alejarse, pero de nuevo Aspros lo sostuvo del cabello, recordando la primera vez que se reveló, el castigo implementado y aunque no deseaba ser como su viejo amo, aunque el quería ser un dueño comprensivo, supuso que sus castigos tenían una razón, la obediencia, que su futuro compañero tendría que mostrarle, o jamás podrían estar juntos.

—Tu hermano recibirá un castigo del mío, por lo que tú has hecho, tu recibirás un castigo por lo que has hecho, por no esperarme en nuestra habitación y dormir como te pedí que hicieras, pero sobre todo, si vuelves a tratar de escapar, tendré que buscar una manera de mantenerte conmigo, porque no te dejaré ir nunca.

Minos no tenía palabras suficientes para describir su miedo, el horror de ver a ese vampiro lastimando a su hermano, que ensangrentado, yacía en el suelo respirando hondo, su mirada en el suelo.

—No somos mascotas... somos hijos del señor del Inframundo, nosotros somos príncipes.

Aspros sostuvo a Radamanthys del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, esperando ver su desesperación, sintiendo como trataba de soltarse, golpeando sus muñecas, sus brazos, perdiéndose en su mirada.

—Ves eso, eso lo has provocado tu al querer alejarte de mi.

Defteros quería que lo viera, que comprendiera que ese castigo era su culpa, solamente por escuchar al menor e intentar escapar.

—Tu le has hecho eso valiente hermano mayor.

Susurro en su oído al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys dejaba de luchar, inconsciente, su cuerpo inerte en sus manos, al que dejó caer sin importarle si se hacía daño o no.

—Tu debilidad, tus deseos de huir le han provocado este dolor, harán que pierda su vida tratando de salvarte y tú, que se supone debes protegerlo, no harás nada porque te tratas de un egoísta, una carga para él...

Minos al escucharle decir eso, comenzó a creerle, fue su culpa que ellos fueron liberados y ahora, por intentar cargarlo para salvar su vida, era que Radamanthys yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, después de recibir un castigo terrible.

—No seas tan egoísta Minos, no lo arrastres contigo la próxima vez que intente huir, porque sabes que lo hará, no se detendrá hasta que vea que tú deseas quedarte y tal vez en ese momento, acepte el afecto de mi hermano...

Camus veía ese intercambio sin decir nada, era de esperarse que los castigarán por intentar huir, eso era lo correcto, así que sin más decidió marcharse, dejando solos a los hermanos con sus mascotas.

—Solo así dejará de sentir dolor.

Minos cerró los ojos, creyendo cada una de las palabras de Defteros, el era lo peor que pudo pasarle a su hermano, era una carga y el intentar salvarlo era lo que le ponía en peligro.

—Se un buen hermano, demuéstra cuanto lo quieres y ya no lo arrastres contigo, no le hagas sufrir más.


	22. Sacrificio.

La poca luz que entraba por la ventana le hacía ver qué era de madrugada, había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente supuso, llevando su mano a su cuello cubierto de verdugones

-He estado pensando en que hacer contigo, pensé por un momento en encadenarte a mi cama, pero serías capaz de arrancarte la mano o el pie, con tal de huir de mí, conejito.

Aspros estaba de pie, sus manos detrás de su espalda, con una expresión sería, casi distante, si no fuera por el frío enojo que podía ver reflejado en sus ojos, que brillaban en la oscuridad sin necesidad de alguna lámpara de aceite o vela.

-Y tu bien sabes que esto es culpa tuya, por desobedecer a tu amo, lo que no sabes es que Minos también pagará por tu culpa, el será reprendido por mi hermano, cuando podría tener una vida fácil a su lado.

Aspros comenzó a desvestirse, lentamente, esperando que Radamanthys comprendiera que seguiría a continuación.

—Tú lo arrastras a esto, pequeño cuerno, tú hiciste que le hicieran daño, que mi hermano lo castigue.

Su camisa cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys comenzaba a desesperarse, levantándose de la cama, deteniéndose junto a él.

—¿Donde esta? ¿Que más le han hecho?

Aspros recorrió su mejilla, comprendiendo cuanto le dolía a Radamanthys el sufrimiento de su hermano mayo, era un buen hermano, lo sabía, esa sería su cadena.

—A las aves cuando no quieres encerrarlas en jaulas, tienes que cortar sus alas, solo así dejan de volar.

Radamanthys negó eso, imaginándose lo peor, a ese demonio dañando de tal forma a su hermano mayor que no podría levantarse, ni moverse de nuevo, sin poder creerlo, la crueldad de estos demonios.

—¡No es verdad!

Pronunció retrocediendo varios pasos, para inmediatamente después correr en dirección del cuarto donde tenían a Minos, apenas con la camisa medio abierta cubriendo su cuerpo.

—¡Sólo estás mintiendo!

Aspros lo dejo ir, que viera el castigo de su hermano, que comprendiera que eso lo provocó él, al llevárselo consigo.

—¡Minos!

Hasta ese momento su conejito se comportaba como una criatura imperturbable, ajena al dolor o el miedo, pero allí estaba, corriendo medio desnudo para verificar que le mintiera, pero no lo hacía, Minos recibiría su castigo, y vería el de su hermano.

—¡Minos!

Grito de nuevo, deteniéndose de pronto, al verle colgando de los postes de la cama, amarrado de las muñecas, con una cadena más en su tobillo.

—¿Que le han hecho?

Estaba inconsciente, cubierto de líneas largas, latigazos, estaba tan cansado, tan débil, apenas podía moverse y lo habían castigado con saña.

—¿Que le has hecho tú?

Le respondió Aspros, observando como lo desataba con cuidado, para rodearle con sus brazos, preguntándose porque le hacían tanto daño, porque herirlo así.

—Tú le provocaste todo esto.

Radamanthys estaba de rodillas con Minos en sus brazos, su espalda ensangrentada llenándolo de culpa, creyendo que era verdad, él había provocado todo eso, al escapar, al huir y contratar a esos mercenarios.

—Defteros no soporta que me lastimen, aunque deseaba mimar a su ave, le había preparado una ducha y un banquete, tú llegaste para arrastrarlo contigo en tu estúpido plan de escape.

Radamanthys no volteo a verle, pero sabía que le estaba afectando, al escuchar un ligero sollozó, ver un temblor casi imperceptible.

—Te imaginarás lo que le hará si tú llegarás a matarte, eso no lo perdonara y Minos será quien lo pague, mientras tú serás libre, como en esta ocasión que le has provocado este daño.

Aspros esperaba que comprendiera que hablaba en serio, si su hermano se quedaba solo no lo soportaría, el dolor sería demasiado y Defteros no estaría contento, no le gustaba verle triste, después de todo comprendía todo lo que había sufrido por mantenerle a salvó.

—Eres el mayor... debes poder hacer algo para evitar que Defteros siga lastimando a mi hermano, yo... yo te lo agradeceré por mucho tiempo... sabré pagar tu bondad... tú piedad.

Aquello último se lo dijo mirándole de reojo, con lo más cercano que había a la sumisión que había visto en su conejito hasta entonces.

—Puedo hacerlo conejito, pero solamente si yo pudiera estar realmente feliz contigo, tan contento que mi hermano sepa que ya te comportas como es debido, así volvería a mimar a su avecilla, lo comprendes.

Radamanthys asintió, no podía irse, no podía quejarse, tendría que actuar como si realmente amara estar al lado de Aspros, tal vez así, su hermano mayor estaría seguro, al menos, no perdería la razón después de todos esos castigos.

—Además, a donde creías que ibas a llegar con eso, el pueblo está habitado por más de mi clase, de todas formas, los habrían detenido.

Le aseguró con una mirada divertida, esperando escuchar que tenía que decirle, pero guardo silencio, su vista fija en Defteros, que sonreía, recargado en la pared, esperando el momento en que se rindieran a su hermano, como debió hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás.

—Si tú eres amable con mi hermano, yo lo seré con el tuyo, conejito.

Defteros apartó a Minos de sus brazos, cargándolo con demasiada gentileza después de hacerle todo ese daño y Radamanthys tuvo que frenarse de ordenarle que lo dejará libre.

—Todo depende de ti, ahora.

Aspros entonces le ofreció su mano, la cual acepto sin decir nada, siguiéndolo en silencio, escuchando las puertas cerrarse como clavos de un ataúd, avanzando todo el trayecto en silencio, la camisa colgando alrededor de su hombro, apenas cubriendo sus piernas largas.

Ingresando en su habitación, sobresaltándose un poco al escuchar las últimas puertas cerrándose, recordándole el sonido de la lápida de una tumba.

Viéndose en un espejo, semidesnudo, con una camisa cubriendo parte de su piel, sin ninguna marca hasta el momento, escuchando los pasos del vampiro, al que no podía ver, sin embargo, sentía rodear su cintura con una imitación del afecto que, en algunos años, tal vez creería que era genuino.

—Ahora... conejito, tomaré tu pureza.

No era virgen, pero si Aspros se daba cuenta de eso, su hermano lo pagaría, por su deseo de buscar compañía y permitirle a ese extraño poseerle, pero no había forma en que no se diera cuenta de eso, ese vampiro lo sabría de una forma u otra, y eso le haría enfurecer, mucho más que saber que no se guardó para él, aunque no era justo, no sabía que tenía que esperarlo, lo que podía hacerle enojar era el hecho de que le mintiera supuso, que pensara que podía lograrlo sin recibir un castigo por ello.

—Pero seré gentil, te prometo que verás estrellas.

Habían hecho tanto en esos pocos días, que, si era descubierto, si comprendía que intento engañarlo, su castigo sería ejemplar y no podía dejar que Minos sufriera de nuevo por culpa de sus errores, por permitirle a ese extraño tenerlo, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba.

—No.... no soy puro, hace años que he dejado de ser virgen...

Le explicó en el momento en que Aspros abrió su camisa, descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, su pecho, con una cicatriz en el centro de sus pectorales, donde su padre le había disparado, escuchando su temor.

—Eres un muchacho saludable, estoy seguro de que una linda jovencita debió llamar tu atención...

Radamanthys negó eso, no era una jovencita, era un hombre maduro, mayor que él por muchos años, al que le había permitido poseerle de todas las formas posibles y estaba seguro de que no podría fingir ser un inocente, porque no lo era.

—No era una muchacha...fue alguien, un... un pintor en mi viejo pueblo...

Susurro, sintiendo las manos de Aspros en sus caderas, recordando quien era el único pintor en ese pueblo, Kanon Gemini, el bastardo que había dejado a morir en ese calabozo, otro de los descendientes de los traidores, cuyo nombre utilizo mucho tiempo, pero si lo que decía su conejito era cierto, porque no parecía recordar su nombre.

—¿Un hombre dices?

Pregunto enojado, seguro de que su conejito solo le estaba mintiendo, tal vez creía que dejaría de tocarle si le decía que ya no era virgen, que no era inocente ni puro, pero lo era, los dos lo eran, porque pensaban que podían escapar de su amor, huir de su afecto.

—¡No sabía que existías!

Al voltear para ver su expresión, Radamanthys retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, asustado, temeroso del vampiro, pero mucho mas de lo que podían hacerle a su hermano, cuya espalda estaba marcada de latigazos, que apenas podía moverse, porque les había prometido a esas criaturas, que sería amable con Aspros, le complacería, no ser virgen podía ser suficiente para que Minos volviera a ser castigado.

—¡No sabía que tenía que mantenerme puro para ti!

Pronuncio de pronto, enfureciendo al vampiro con aquella actitud, por temerle cuando hasta el momento había sido mucho mas amable que cualquier otro, su padre había intentado asesinarlo, sus mercenarios los traicionaron, todo ese pueblo deseaba asesinarlo, quemarlo en una hoguera, y, aun así, a quien le temía era a él, que solo trataba de protegerle.

—¡No castiguen a Minos por algo que yo hice a sus espaldas, él no lo sabe, no es su culpa!

Lo que el había hecho a sus espaldas, oculto en la oscuridad, con un Gemini, traicionándolo dos veces, al temerle y al tener relaciones sexuales con uno de sus enemigos, que estaba seguro había muerto, pero su conejito no entendía que no podía escapar, sin importar lo que dijera no podría marcharse, que importaba que ya no fuera virgen, porque pudo no ser su primer amante, pero sería su único dueño.

—¡No eres más que una zorra!

Pero si su conejito deseaba que le castigara a él, eso haría, pero no por las razones que el pensaba, sino por tratar de alejarlo de su cuerpo con una excusa tan inútil, por intentar rechazarlo, cuando era su mascota, era su futuro compañero eterno, que actuaba como si se tratase del peor de los monstruos y si eso pensaba de él, entonces, eso sería.

—¡Una ramera!

Pronuncio entonces, golpeando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, de nuevo, marcando mas verdugones en su rostro, tirándolo al suelo, sintiendo algo de placer al verle de rodillas, suplicante y sumiso, temeroso de su furia, de hacerle enojar.

—¡Minos no tiene la culpa!

Respondió Radamanthys, en el mismo sitio, podía soportar los golpes o los castigos, pero Minos ya no, de seguir así lo matarían mucho antes de intentar su resurrección en las sombras, era mejor que Aspros se desquitara con el que con su hermano.

—¡Ya no le hagan daño!

Le suplico, esperando un nuevo castigo, que no vino, en vez de eso lo sostuvo del cuello, levantándolo sin esfuerzo alguno, para lanzarlo a su cama, en donde cayo con una postura algo incomoda, perdiendo de momento su aliento.

—Pero conejito, no puedo castigar a Minos por esto, cómo tampoco tengo que ser paciente contigo, ya que no eres virgen y comprendes bien como satisfacer a un hombre.

Le informo, acercándose a su cama, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, esperando su respuesta, la que vino con una mirada sorprendida, su conejito comprendía como complacer a un hombre, seguramente podría complacerlo a él, sin que tuviera que enseñarle.

—Pero, si no me complaces como sé que lo hiciste con ese bastardo, Minos lo pagara muy caro y empezarás por decirme el nombre de ese pintor.

Radamanthys apretó los dientes, desviando su mirada, no sabía quien era, no le pregunto su nombre porque el querría saber el suyo y lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado arriesgado, un acto que Minos hubiera condenado, de saberlo, pero lo oculto bien hasta ese momento.

—No lo sé, no sé cómo se llama.

Fue su respuesta, mucho más tranquilo al saber que Minos no estaba en peligro, gateando en dirección de Aspros, diciéndose que podía hacerlo, ese vampiro deseaba que le diera placer, podía dárselo, lo único que tenía que hacer era imaginarse en otro sitio y a su amante con otra apariencia, tal vez, con cabello rubio.

—Era un don nadie, era el único pintor de ese pueblo, no le pregunté su nombré, nunca me importo hacerlo.

Era verdad, no le pregunto su nombre y cuando regreso a verle, esperando disfrutar de otra noche en sus brazos, el ya no estaba presente, su casa estaba abandonada, las puertas cerradas, las ventanas tapiadas, ni una luz, ni un sonido proveniente de aquella casa derruida, descuidada, el pintor se había marchado.

—De todas formas, no importa, ya no queda nadie vivo en ese pueblo inmundo.

Fue la respuesta de Aspros, al verle bajar de la cama, hincándose frente a el con una actitud decidida, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, como si quisiera sostenerse de ellas, pero en vez de eso, abrió su cinturón, no era un muchacho asustadizo, el único que le preocupaba era Minos, por el único que parecía sentir afecto.

—Recuerda tu promesa, seré tan bueno contigo, como Defteros lo sea con mi hermano, y si el esta a salvo, aceptare tu protección, beberé tu sangre cuando llegue el momento y te daré la mía, sin quejarme, pero...

Su conejito se atrevía a realizar tratos con él, a probar su buena fe, ponerle condiciones para sus placeres y en vez de molestarse, tenía que admitir, que le agradaba mucho más que aquel asustado de su persona, porque si Radamanthys era un hombre de palabra, se entregaría a él de formas que no pensó posibles hasta ese momento, a cambio de la seguridad del hermano mayor.

—Si no lo veo mejorado, a la hora en que comamos juntos, porque deseo comer con mi hermano el tiempo que aun nos mantengamos con vida, nuestro trato se termino y hare que nuestros encuentros sean lo menos placenteros posibles para ti, no beberé tu sangre, y si llegas a convertirme en uno de los tuyos, me daré un baño de sol, que tal vez me convierta en cenizas.

Radamanthys estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la zorra de Aspros, en su ramera, si a cambio su hermano estaba a salvo, comprendía bien que no podía pedirle que no lo tocaran, de la forma en que este vampiro haría con él, pero si exigir que no lo lastimaran, que le dejaran descansar y lo alimentaran, lo trataran como un ave, pero una valiosa, de plumaje precioso, única en su tipo.

—Hablas demasiado conejito, cuando deberías usar esa boca tuya, para otras tareas mucho más placenteras todavía.


	23. Derrota.

Radamanthys nunca había sido tímido y sabía que podía hacerlo, complacer al vampiro con su boca, acariciarlo para que se viniera pronto, no sería tan complicado.

-Sabes que... he cambiado de opinión, no quiero que hagas eso en este momento, porque podrías imaginarte a ese pintor en mi lugar.

Pronunció de pronto Aspros, como si leyera su mente, o sus intenciones, alejándose de Radamanthys para sentarse en su silla, la que estaba junto a la cama de sábanas carmesí.

-Deseo ver un mejor espectáculo, quiero ver cómo te preparas para mí, y recuerda que mientras mejor lo hagas, menos doloroso será para ti.

Radamanthys en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, observando la sonrisa de Aspros, que deseaba verle avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué esperas conejito?

Le pregunto con un ademán de su mano, que claramente decía que deseaba que se apresurará.

Radamanthys asintió tragando un poco de saliva, con la camisa de Aspros aún puesta, preguntándose si tenía que quitársela o lo mejor era mantenerla.

-Quiero verte disfrutando tus caricias, esperando por mi hombría, ansioso por sentirme en ti.

El no deseaba eso, pero no tenía otra opción se recordó, subiendo a la cama para situarse enfrente de Aspros, que se limitaba a sonreír.

-Quítate la camisa conejito, no me deja verte bien.

Le ordenó, recargándose en uno de los brazos de la silla, cruzando sus piernas, con una postura cómoda, recorriendo su piel con su mirada de tal forma que podía sentir manos invisibles tocarle.

Radamanthys no respondió y sentado en esa cama, comenzó a quitarse la camisa, observando en otra dirección, dejando caer la única prenda que protegía su cuerpo de la lujuria del vampiro.

-Mucho mejor...

Radamanthys deseaba arrepentirse, no quería estar en ese lugar, tampoco complacer al vampiro, sin embargo, le había dado su palabra, sería un conejito obediente, para mantener seguro a Minos.

-No seas tímido, ya no eres virgen, seguramente ya te has dado placer en otras ocasiones.

Sería mucho más fácil para él si Aspros guardaba silencio, pero el vampiro no quería que fuera más fácil, deseaba cohibirlo, hacer que se sonrojara y se diera cuenta que no era tan aventurado como se imaginaba a sí mismo.

Radamanthys tratando de ignorar la presencia del vampiro en ese cuarto cerró los ojos, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, acariciándolo con las puntas de sus dedos, para pellizcar uno de sus pezones.

Llevando otra mano a su entrepierna, para acariciar su sexo, gimiendo de forma delicada, logrando que Aspros sonriera, sin embargo, por la postura que tenía, apenas podía ver cualquier cosa.

-Conejito...

Llamó su atención, riéndose entre dientes cuando Radamanthys le observo sonrojado, cerrando un poco más las piernas, como tratando de cubrirse.

-No veo nada, conejito, voltéate para verme y abre tus piernas lo más que puedas.

Radamanthys trago saliva y estuvo a punto de negarse, pero hizo lo que le ordenaba, sentándose de frente al vampiro, abriendo poco después las piernas, desviando la mirada, sintiéndose completamente expuesto.

-Muy bien conejito, levanta ligeramente la cadera y pon una almohada debajo, para que no te canses.

Radamanthys así lo hizo, respirando hondo, sintiéndose sucio, tratando de proseguir con sus caricias, sin embargo, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, de lo nervioso que estaba.

-No te pongas nervioso... ya no eres virgen, si lo fueras yo haría esto y tú lo único que tendrías que hacer es recostarte en la cama y disfrutarlo.

Aspros de nuevo realizó ese ademán que significaba que se apresurará, riéndose entre dientes al verle tan nervioso, porque pudo haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Kanon, pero aún era ciertamente inocente.

-Continua, comienzas a aburrirme.

Le ordenó, sentándose en el borde del sillón, para ver cómo Radamanthys volvía a acariciar su pecho y llevaba su mano a su entrepierna, rodeando su hombría.

Radamanthys trataba de imaginarse en otro lugar, con el pintor en vez de Aspros, gimiendo cuando encontró un ritmo adecuado a sus caricias.

Aspros comenzaba a excitarse, observando a Radamanthys acariciar su cuerpo, esperando que pronto llevará su mano más abajo, y lo hizo, recostándose de pronto, para llegar más profundo.

-Conejito, quiero que me veas a los ojos, no desvíes tu mirada de la mía.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos, recordando exactamente dónde estaba y porque hacía eso.

-Mucho mejor...

Radamanthys ingreso un dedo en su cuerpo, buscando su próstata, tratando de mantener aquella postura expuesta para Aspros, que se levantó para darle un aceite, el que coloco en su mano libre.

-Usa esto conejito, primero un dedo, después otro... quiero que uses los cinco, estoy seguro de que caben allí.

Radamanthys recibió el frasco, con una expresión entre sorpresa y desagrado, tratando de desviar su mirada del vampiro.

-No, no... conejito, quiero que me veas a los ojos, no quiero perderme uno solo de tus gestos.

Radamanthys asintió, llevando el aceite a su cuerpo, ingresando primero un dedo como se lo ordenaba el vampiro, sin desviar su mirada de sus ojos, que le veían con placer, sus labios entreabiertos, su mano acariciando su propio pecho, viajando en dirección de su entrepierna.

-Continua, lo estás haciendo bien.

Aspros libero su erección de su ropa, llevando una de sus manos a esta, rodeándola con lentitud, siguiendo el ritmo de sus caricias, deteniéndose cada vez que ingresaba otro dedo.

Relamiéndose los labios cuando tres habían sido utilizados, los que le hacían sentir caliente, avivando el fuego de su sexo, que despertaba al ritmo del de Aspros.

Radamanthys cambio un poco su posición, para poder ingresar los otros dos dedos, sonrojado, gimiendo con fuerza, para después morderse el labio cuando sintió que su clímax estaba próximo.

-Detente conejito...

Le ordenaron, pero Radamanthys no lo hizo, sus gemidos aumentando su fuerza y sus movimientos su ritmo.

-Te di una orden...

Aspros le dijo, sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza, alejándola de su propio sexo, sobresaltando a Radamanthys, quien intentó por reflejo alejarse de su amo.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpó inmediatamente, tragando un poco de saliva al notar su sexo despierto, duro, asomándose entre sus pantalones.

\- ¿Quieres sentirlo?

Le pregunto llevando su mano a su hombría, esperando que Radamanthys se alejara, pero su conejito se controló para no hacerlo, rodeando su falo erguido con sus dedos, acariciándolo con ellos.

-Acuéstate en la cama, boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas.

Radamanthys obedeció sin decir nada, escuchando la ropa de Aspros caer al suelo, tragando un poco de saliva, tratando de ignorar su temor.

Brincando de pronto cuando sintió su peso en el colchón, escuchando la risa de Aspros, que se situó sobre su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus muñecas.

-Conejito, que te dije de mirarme a los ojos...

Le recordó, esperando que de un momento a otro intentará escapar, sonriendo cuando su conejito, sonrojado, respirando entrecortado, mostrando su miedo, no se movía, forzándose a mirar sus ojos.

-Se que no deseas esto, lo noto en tu mirada, en tus temblores, pero no temas... tarde o temprano te acostumbraras a mí.

La respiración de Radamanthys cada vez era más errática, y cuando se movió, para situar su hombría entre sus piernas, se encogió, como esperando que le doliera.

-Seré muy bueno contigo, sólo será un momento de dolor y después un placer como el que no has sentido nunca.

Le prometió, pero aún estaba asustado, podía verlo en sus ojos, en sus ligeros temblores, en su respiración, no deseaba ser poseído por él, pero le aceptaría para proteger a su hermano.

-Eres tan hermoso.

Aspros se alejó un poco, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, para cerrar sus ojos, recordando a su conejito, lo felices que pudieron haber sido, lo perfecto que pudo ser.

-Te amo conejito, prometo que esta vez si te protegeré, está vez las cosas serán diferentes, no volverás a sufrir...

Le juro antes de besar sus labios con ternura, acariciando su mejilla con el mayor de los cuidados, para ver sus ojos amarillos, que brillaban en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Yo cumpliré tu sueño... te lo prometo.

No entendía de que le hablaba, porque le decía conejito, y qué clase de sueño le cumpliría, mucho más cuando el único que le estaba haciendo daño era él.

-Seremos felices.

Aspros parecía que realmente lo creía, que sería feliz a su lado, siendo su esclavo, permitiéndole poseer su cuerpo.

Cuando lo único que deseaba en ese instante era irse, marcharse tan lejos de este vampiro como pudiera, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, sin embargo, se obligó a mantenerse quieto, sus piernas abiertas, su mirada fija en Aspros, esperando porque esa tortura terminara.

Aspros soltó sus muñecas al comprender que cumpliría su palabra, que no intentaría marcharse ni detenerlo, para llevar sus manos a sus caderas.

Empezando a empujar su sexo entre sus piernas, abriéndose paso lentamente, deteniéndose cada instante para gemir, disfrutando de aquella sensación, la de un ser vivo rodeando su sexo, el latido de su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose cuando escucho un gemido de Radamanthys.

Que arqueando su espalda le dio la oportunidad para entrar más profundo, aferrándose a las almohadas, gimiendo su placer.

Aspros siguió empujando su hombría, abriéndose paso en su cuerpo, conquistándolo con esos pocos movimientos, deteniéndose una vez que su sexo estaba bien adentro, observando con detenimiento la expresión de Radamanthys.

Sufría, no deseaba eso, y aun así le permitiría poseerle, porque le había dado su palabra, besándole de nuevo, escuchando un gemido del menor, sintiendo como se estremecía al sentir su sexo moverse en su interior.

-Lo estás haciendo bien conejito.

Radamanthys se mordió el labio cuando comenzó a embestirlo, tratando de silenciar su placer, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a las almohadas, tratando de mantenerle la mirada, sólo porque se lo había ordenado.

Aspros aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embistes, sosteniéndose a ambos lados de su cabeza, escuchando más gemidos, besando esos labios delgados, ese perfecto joven que se entregaba a él sin pelear.

Su conejito renacido en un joven noble, cuyo pecho tenía una cicatriz, una bala de su padre cuando intentó matarlo, prueba suficiente de que les necesitaban para estar seguros.

-Eres tan hermoso...

Radamanthys negó eso, no era hermoso, solamente su sangre llamaba a esa criatura, que seguía empujando entre sus piernas, golpeando su próstata cada ocasión.

-Pero lo eres conejito, siempre has sido muy hermoso, tan bonito.

Aspros repentinamente lamió sus cejas, las que habían sido causa de burla durante toda su vida, riéndose cuando su conejito le miró extrañado.

-Estas me gustan mucho, le da un aire varonil a tu rostro, de otra forma delicado.

Radamanthys no dijo nada, sintiendo la semilla de Aspros inundar su cuerpo, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente, pero su amo, separándose de su cuerpo, le acostó de lado para penetrarlo de nuevo, sosteniendo uno de sus muslos.

-Y cuando tengas unos hermosos cuernitos en tu cabeza, serás perfecto...

Unos cuernos, esa idea le pareció espantosa, llevando una mano a su cabeza, gimiendo con mayor fuerza, cuando Aspros rodeo su hombría, para brindarle placer.

Cambiando sus posturas de nuevo, sentándolo sobre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo de las rodillas para subirlo y bajarlo sobre su erección, sus dientes afilados asomándose en su boca.

-Eres muy bonito...

Le aseguro, antes de morderlo de pronto, encajando sus dientes en su cuello al mismo tiempo que volvía a derramarse en su interior, la semilla de Radamanthys mojando su mano, había alcanzado el clímax justo cuando sintió que su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Tan bonito...

Radamanthys llevo una mano a su cuello, gimiendo, sintiendo los espasmos de su orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que su energía abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Mi dulce conejito.

Poco después perdió el sentido en los brazos de Aspros, o eso pensó el vampiro, la verdad estaba semiconsciente, que separándose de su amante lo recostó en su cama, para buscar un lienzo con que limpiar su cuerpo.

Escuchando un movimiento a sus espaldas, el que ignoro de momento, su conejito no podría dormir si estaba sucio.

\- ¿Ha sido bueno contigo?

Aspros suponía que su hermano lo había visto, su conejito había obedecido cada una de sus órdenes, le había complacido bien, así que simplemente asintió, cubriéndolo con una sábana.

-Ha sido un conejito muy obediente, cumplió su parte del trato.

Defteros asintió, contento por la felicidad que podía verse en el rostro de su hermano, su avecilla estaba inconsciente en su cama, recuperándose de su último castigo.

-Mi avecilla aún no despierta, tal vez deba darle un poco de mi sangre.

Aspros negó eso, habían tomado la decisión de convertir a sus amantes en su mansión, todos los preparativos estaban hechos, solo era cuestión de regresar, pero aún no lo harían, la vida en ese castillo era buena, no le veía el caso a marcharse cuando sus pequeñas mascotas eran tan dóciles.

-No, lo mejor es transformarlos en su vieja mansión, así nunca le abandonarán y renacerán en un lugar que conocen.

Defteros asintió, una vez que había constatado que ese escurridizo conejito cumplía su palabra, era momento de regresar con su avecilla, buscar una forma para que se comportara como era debido en una mascota como él.

-Como tú digas hermano, pero si tú conejito comienza a darte problemas, solamente dímelo y te prometo hacerle obedecer.

Aspros negó eso, no necesitaba de su hermano para que su conejito comprendiera su lugar.

-No es necesario, mi conejito sabrá comportarse como es debido.

Defteros asintió, más le valía que fuera cierto, porque no estaba dispuesto a lastimar a su avecilla por culpa de ese necio, y de llegar el momento de intentar escapar de nuevo, tendría que hacerle ver qué nadie lastimaba a su perfecto hermano.

-Espero que así sea.

Radamanthys que fingía dormir escucho esa discusión con demasiado detenimiento, si desobedecía a su amo, su hermano lo pagaría, si no lograba que Aspros estuviera complacido con él, pasaría lo mismo, desde ese momento hasta que pudieran escapar, si acaso alguna vez lo lograban, debía enfocarse en complacer cualquier capricho de ese vampiro, si no deseaba que Minos fuera castigado.

-Así será.


	24. Abismo.

El encapuchado llevo a Shura a través de una serie de túneles hasta un lugar que pensaba era seguro, en donde había más personas que habían logrado proteger de los vampiros.

Uno de ellos tenía cabello verde, era un anciano de Lemuria, el otro un oriental de cabello café y el último, un joven hindú que decían cumpliría sesenta años en unos meses, pero se veía como un joven de veintiséis.

Estos tres fueron quienes pudieron proteger a más de una docena de civiles, cuando el golpe de los vampiros gemelos inicio en el mismo centro de la ciudad.

Ellos sabían lo que hacían, de eso estaban seguros y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, apenas pudieron salvar a sus muchachos, todos ellos especiales.

—Señor Shion...

No le gustaba que le dijeran señor, le hacía sentir viejo y sabía que lo estaba, pero no tenían porque recordárselo.

—Encontré a este muchacho afuera, los vampiros lo atacaron...

Le informo, ese joven apenas había llegado a la ciudad cuando atacaron los vampiros, era un muchacho fuerte, cabello café rizado y una actitud amable, siempre buscando ayudar a los demás.

—¡Shura!

Fue el grito de Shion, que corrió a su encuentro, tenían que atender sus heridas, debían recostarlo, ponerlo tan cómodo como pudieran.

Aioros era el nombre del encapuchado, que llevo a Shura a una de las camas improvisadas, recostandolo en ella con el mayor de los cuidados.

—¿Que te han hecho muchacho?

Pregunto, buscando la forma de curar sus heridas, escuchando los pasos rápidos de Dohko, quien le llevo algunos materiales de curación.

—Lo agarraron de carnaza, creo.

Shion se molestó al escuchar esa respuesta, pero era cierto, tenía al menos una docena de mordidas y sabía que debería estar muerto, sin embargo, aún respiraba, el vampirismo no parecía afectarle.

—¿Se pondrá bien?

Quiso saber Aioros, que había visto ese golpe, el secuestro de esos dos muchachos, pero no sabía quienes eran, porque estaban con Shura, con ese lemuriano y ese tipo gigantesco.

—¿Que ocurrió?

Shaka era el único que parecía mantener una mente fría, conocía a Shura, de muchos años atrás, era uno de los alumnos favoritos de Shion, cuando él, Shura y Mu estudiaban juntos.

—Dos gemelos, dos vampiros ancestrales por su apariencia, atacaron el carruaje, en este había cinco personas.

Aioros esperaba que ese muchacho se salvará, sino, tendrían que matarlo antes de que le informará a los vampiros gemelos donde se encontraban.

—Ese chico, un lemuriano de cabello morado, un gigante y dos muchachos más, parecía que trataban de transportarlos aquí, uno de ellos tenía cabello rubio, el otro blanco, no se quienes pueden ser.

Shaka supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Mu, sabía que él estaba desesperado, no quería perder a su toro y estaba dispuesto a realizar cualquier sacrificio para salvarlo de los brazos de la muerte.

—El lemuriano y el gigante los traicionaron, a los muchachos se los llevaron los vampiros y a este de aquí, lo atacaron, creo que intentaron matarlo.

Mu había caído mucho más bajo de lo que pensaba, supuso Shaka, su amor por Aldebaran lo había arrastrado a las tinieblas, porque no soportaba la idea de perderlo, que envejeciera y simplemente dejará de existir.

—Viste algo más, porque atacaron a Shura.

Aioros negó eso, no sabía nada más, sólo que el lemuriano se había llevado el carruaje, su expresión era demasiado difícil se describir, pero el gigante parecía sentirse culpable, no estaba a gusto consigo mismo.

—Creo que le interesaban mucho más esos muchachos.

Esos muchachos, no sabrían nada respecto a lo que había pasado hasta que despertara Shura, lo único que esperaba el joven hindú, era que Mu no hubiera condenado a Aldebaran a la vida eterna.

—No sabremos nada hasta que esos muchachos despierten...

Pronunció Shaka con una expresión sería, sombría, porque por el estado de las heridas de Shura, no creía que pudiera sobrevivir.

—Habia un carruaje, creo que podríamos buscar que hay en su interior, encontraríamos más información, de eso estoy seguro.

Shaka negó eso, no lo creía, si estaba en lo correcto y quiénes viajaban en ese carruaje eran Mu con su alumno, entonces, cualquier clase de información estaría en sus manos.

—Si son quienes creo que son, Mu ya se habrá hecho con la información que pudiera haber en ese carruaje.

*****

Una mujer hermosa como ninguna otra observaba el pueblo donde se encontraba la mansión de los Walden.

Una mujer de curvas pronunciadas y musculosas proporciones, piel clara con algunas cuántas cicatrices, resultado de sus cuantiosas batallas.

Su largo y oscuro cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, era tan poderosa como hermosa, un rostro de facciones delicadas, con una expresión astuta y orgullosa.

Orgullo que estaba muy bien justificado, a pesar de ser un Behemot, ella era la favorita del príncipe del Abismo, su amante y su segunda al mando.

Una mujer vestida con una armadura morada, tres cuernos pequeños y afilados en la cabeza, así como una cola de jabalí que movía de un lado a otro, por reflejo, al ver la destrucción.

Su nombre era Violate, era un Behemot, un demonio cuya fuerza descomunal era reconocida en el Inframundo, pero mucho más aún su belleza y su cercanía con el príncipe Aiacos, uno de los tres herederos del señor del Inframundo, Hades, engendrados con una muchacha llamada Pandora.

Ella ingreso en la mansión que apenas estaba custodiada, el hedor de los vampiros era fuerte, un aroma viejo y asqueroso, a muerte, a tiempo, una presencia que no le gustaba a los demonios, pero esperaba que de alguna forma hubieran respetado el collar del Abismo, porque de lo contrario tendrían un Infierno que pagar.

Las habitaciones estaban vacías, no había una sola señal de los otros dos príncipes y eso era muy malo, porque significaba que habían escapado o los habían mordido.

Lune no estaba en ninguna parte y eso le molestaba, porque su única tarea era la de mantener seguros a los herederos, a su madre.

Ya había fallado con la primera tarea, parecía que con la segunda también, ellos no estaban presentes en ese castillo, únicamente un cuadro antiguo, una mancha sin forma, a la que no le prestó atención, pero si, a la sangre que había en una de las camas, que si bien estaba limpia, aún podía sentirla, era sangre de demonio, de alguno de los dos hermanos.

Eso no le gustaría a su amado y Lune tendría que pagar muy caro su incompetencia, sin embargo, debía encontrar al traidor primero, el sabría que había ocurrido con los príncipes.

Su padre los deseaba en el Abismo, ya era hora de que regresarán a casa y cumplieran con su papel, como su señor venía haciendo desde que lo conocía, cuando ella comenzó a servirle de todas las formas posibles.

Violate convocó entonces perros del Abismo, canes negros de tres cabezas que comenzaron a seguir un rastro, el del traidor e incompetente Lune.

Ella no lo mataría, pero si le haría pagar su traición, ese Balrog, un demonio de fuego, comprendería porque la familia Walden era intocable, su señor los protegía de cualquier daño.

Violate en su búsqueda por el traidor se encontró a varios vampiros que pensaron podían atacarla.

Sin embargo, se abrió paso con la fuerza de sus puños, destruyendo a los vampiros muertos con demasiada facilidad, dejando un rastro sangriento que sería borrado con los primeros rayos de luz solar.

Deteniéndose cerca de unas grutas, que ignoro de momento, al ver un látigo negro en el suelo, el que era sostenido por una mano, o lo que fuera una mano humana cuando aún estaba vivo, pero ahora solo se trataba de un esqueleto, los gusanos y otros insectos le habían devorado hasta solo dejar ese esqueleto.

—Asi que no los traicionaste...

Susurro, sosteniendo el látigo, algo había matado a Lune, le había regado por todo el lugar, ese algo seguramente se trataba de un vampiro, por el aroma decadente de aquella gruta, el que había atacado a Minos, el Balrog siempre estaba a su lado.

—¿Que pudo haberte hecho esto?

Le pregunto a sus restos, antes de marcharse, regresando al Abismo para que su señor le dijera que hacer, después de informarle sus hallazgos.

*****

Defteros regreso a lado de su avecilla, que aún seguía inconsciente, había tenido que castigarle, como lo habían hecho con él, pero tal vez, usando la fuerza no conseguiría nada.

Su hermano, ya había conseguido la obediencia de su conejito, sin tener que forzarle, convirtiendo a ese escurridizo muchacho en un amante dócil, únicamente por la promesa de no lastimar a Minos, y él no deseaba hacerlo.

Su ave era una de exótico plumaje, un tesoro como ningún otro, junto al cual se recostó, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, deseaba dormir a su lado.

Recordando el pasado, no todo, porque su niñez ya no existía, solo sabía que Aspros había hecho todo por salvarle, había tomado su lugar y dejaría que lo matara, cuando su amo decidió que era momento de dejarlos ir, en un último espectaculo que divirtiera a su visitante.

Minos era un hombre viejo, piel pálida y cabello blanco, con un semblante triste, demasiado cansado, al que le invitaron a los jardines interiores, esperando que encontrará algún efebo de su agrado.

El emperador Minos era conocido por ser un buen emperador, un hombre justo, o por ser un hombre perverso, cuya esposa dió a luz a un demonio, al tener relaciones sexuales con un toro blanco.

Muchas cosas se decían de ese anciano, cuyo hermano desterró para ser el emperador, un hermano que ya había muerto muchos años atrás, algunas décadas, ablandando su corazón o eso decían.

Defteros pensaba que ese anciano siempre fue bueno, solo que nadie lo creía así, como su hermano, al que acusaban de cometer actos perversos, pero lo protegía del daño.

Al que después de tres años, cuando cumplía los diesiete, aún le atormentaba la muerte de su conejito, el niño con cuernos en su cabeza.

El segundo gemelo podía ver el desagrado absoluto que sintió Minos al ver la edad de algunos de los efebos, alejándose de su amo, cuando le presento a los nuevos favoritos, chocando con el, que a pesar de ser mayor, aún estaba en ese sitio porque se trataba de la única condición que puso su hermano para servirle a su amo, el tenía que estar a salvó.

—¡Fíjate bien estúpido! ¡No estorbes el paso del emperador Minos de Creta!

Esa provincia era pequeña y dependia directamente de Creta, que era gobernada por Minos, el que nunca los había visitado porque les encontraba insignificantes, pero cómo los rumores respecto a los excesos de su amo cada vez eran mayores, decidió verlo por si mismo, verificar que tanto era verdad y que era mentira.

—No ha sido su intención, el muchacho solo estaba sentado aquí, yo fui quién choco contra él.

Fue la respuesta del anciano, cuya apariencia le pareció extraña, piel blanca, ojos grises que casi podía jurar eran plateados y cabello blanco, tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, cubriendo parte de su rostro, encontrandolo gracioso de cierta forma.

—¡Tonterías emperador Minos, Defteros sabe que no me gusta verlo por aquí, ya no es de mi agrado, él ha dejado de ser hermoso!

Minos volteo algo sorprendido, llevando una mano al hombro del esclavo, para poder levantarse, puesto que prácticamente había caído sobre el silencioso Defteros.

—Defteros apenas es un niño, no creo que tanga más de diesiete y estoy seguro que crecerá para convertirse en un hombre apuesto, aunque algo callado.

Fue la respuesta de Minos, que parecía molesto por esa actitud, por la edad de los esclavos, encontrandolo monstruoso, de eso estaba seguro Defteros, que simplemente le vio alejarse, viendo de pronto como el anciano se detenía, para observarle fijamente.

—Dijiste que podía solicitar la compañía de cualquiera de tus efebos...

Su amo asintió, estaba orgulloso de su selección, de la belleza de sus mascotas, sus conejitos, entre los cuales podía presumir tuvo a un media sangre, el que había muerto, trágicamente el pequeño no había soportado su afecto, no era tan fuerte como decían, ni tan bonito, aunque hizo que le quitarán esas cosas de la frente, una ceja unida no era agradable, no era tan dulce como lo fue su siempre obediente Aspros.

—Pues bien, manda a Defteros a mis habitaciones, no lo vistas ni lo arregles, me gusta su apariencia salvaje, además, si tiene tan siquiera una marca como resultado del castigo que le impondras por chocar contra mi, lo tomaré como un insulto, está claro.

Defteros jadeo, no quería ir con ese anciano, aunque pareciera un hombre amable, ya era mayor, ya no tenía porque pasar por eso, ni el ni su hermano, esas eran las reglas no escritas de ese infierno.

—Como usted lo ordene emperador Minos.

Fue la respuesta de su amo, que volteo a verle furioso, planeando un castigo seguramente, una forma de hacerle pagar esa humillación imaginaria.

—Pero continuamos con nuestro tour, hay muchas cosas que aún deseo mostrarle, además, ese salvaje tiene un hermano, un gemelo, es mucho más hermoso que Defteros, su piel es blanca y tan suave como la de un durazno, es simplemente exquisito.

Minos se detuvo, silenciando a su amo con un movimiento de su mano, creía que ya había visto suficiente, supuso Defteros, por la expresión de ese hombre mayor, que se le figuraba como una estatua de mármol, algo más divino que terrenal, como un ángel o una extraña ave.

—Prefiero que me guíes a mis habitaciones, ya he visto suficiente y ya no soy tan joven, deseo descansar un poco antes de regresar a Creta.

Esa voz no aceptaba un no como respuesta, y le parecía agradable a Defteros, que seguía al emperador Minos con la mirada, riéndose entre dientes al ver la molestia de su amo, quien al escucharle, supuso que le prometió un castigo sin igual, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, nada de lo que le hicieran sería peor que todo lo demás, que ver a su hermano sufrir en sus manos.

—Como usted lo ordene, emperador Minos.


	25. Pasado.

Defteros asistió a la habitación del emperador Minos de Creta, aunque su hermano le suplico a su amo que no lo mandara, recordándole su promesa, una que no le importaba cumplir, porque a pesar de que su hermano era exquisito, su amo ya no lo encontraba deseable.

Defteros ingreso a la habitación que era custodiada por los propios soldados de Minos, que vestía una túnica blanca sencilla, la clase de ropa que utilizaba para dormir.

-Estoy a su servicio emperador Minos de Creta.

Minos se levantó de la cama y camino en su dirección, logrando que Defteros se encogiera, temeroso, pero el anciano paso de largo, pidiéndole que lo siguiera.

-Supongo que sí, muchacho, pero no deseo tus servicios por el momento, nunca me han gustado los niños y como puedes ver, ya no soy un hombre joven, sino un anciano, compartir tu lecho, sin importar que tan hermoso seas, sería una atrocidad.

Le explicó, deteniéndose frente a una mesa repleta de comida preparada únicamente para él, sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-Come lo que gustes y después has lo que desees, yo por mi parte me retiro para dormir un poco, tengo que prepararme para mí partida, regresare a Creta.

Defteros le veía con extrañeza, esperaba tener que compartir su lecho, no comer y utilizar su tiempo a su gusto.

-Vine a esta ciudad para constatar que era verdad de los rumores y que una mentira, lamentablemente, es peor de lo que esperaba.

Minos le informo, regresando a su cama, dejándolo perplejo, sirviéndose algunos alimentos en un plato de porcelana.

-Nunca me han gustado los excesos, estos siempre traen revueltas, así que tu amo será destituido apenas regrese a mi ciudad.

Defteros no podía creer lo que escuchaba e intento acercarse a Minos, que estaba sentado en la cama, a punto de dormir, como se lo había dicho.

-Del otro lado de la habitación hay un lugar donde podrás dormir, porque no estoy interesado en que calientes mi cama, Defteros.

Eso era diferente, demasiado extraño para Defteros, que permaneció en esa habitación viéndolo dormir, era un hombre extraño, la única persona amable que había conocido y entonces lo comprendió, la única razón por la cual hizo que durmiera en su habitación era para que no lo matarán, cuando su amo decidiera castigarlo.

Esa noche durmió en el suelo, junto al emperador, que le despertó antes del amanecer, para mandarlo a sus habitaciones, de regreso con su hermano.

Su amo ese día tenía un corte en la mejilla, profundo, que estaba cubierto con un paño, su hermano estaba malherido, su labio hinchado, moretones cubriendo varias partes de su cuerpo, parecía que él había sido quien recibió su castigo, cuando Minos decidió mandarlo llamar a sus habitaciones.

Ese día su amo había decidido que ya no los deseaba a su lado, ya no los necesitaba y como Minos les había encontrado llamativos, recibiría un último espectáculo antes de regresar a Creta.

Ninguno comprendió sus planes, hasta que parecía ser demasiado tarde, su amo estaba sentado junto a Minos, que portaba una exquisita toga blanca, digna del emperador de una ciudad esplendorosa como lo era Creta en aquellos momentos.

-Como regalo de despedida emperador Minos, veremos un espectáculo como ningún otro, Defteros y Aspros, dos hermosos muchachos, enfrentándose a muerte, dos mellizos luchando por sus vidas.

Aspros no recogió la espada que le entregaban, el tampoco, preguntándose porque los obligarían a realizar ese cruel acto.

Esperando que de alguna forma el emperador quisiera ayudarlos, como ya le había salvado del castigo un día anterior.

-Matame Defteros, es a mí a quien desea castigar.

Defteros negó eso, no levantaría su mano en contra de su mellizo, no lo dañaría, porque en ese caso, prefería ser él quien dejará de existir.

-No...

Aspros trato de darle la espada, él había atacado a su amo, cortado su rostro y ganado su furia, cuando no le permitió tocarle una última vez, porque había roto su palabra al mandar a su hermano a entretener al hombre sentado a su lado.

\- ¡No voy a matarte!

Le gritó, Defteros tampoco lo hacía y de pronto, varios soldados apuntaron sus arcos en su contra, para obligar a cualquiera de los dos a levantar primero su espada.

\- ¡Por favor Defteros!

Defteros negó eso de nuevo, no mataría a su hermano, eso nunca, sin embargo, Aspros levantó una de las espadas, para intentar dársela, esperando que lo atacara, pero no podía, era su hermano, su mellizo, era su sol.

\- ¡No!

En ese instante Minos se levantó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial su amo, que le miraba demasiado entretenido.

\- ¡No voy a matarte!

Esperando que diera la orden que se llevará la vida de su conejito, por retarlo y negarle su cuerpo, por atreverse a atacarlo, por pagarle de aquella forma, traicionando su afecto.

-Detengan está injusta contienda, enfrentar hermano contra hermano en un coliseo es un acto barbárico.

Su amo no se veía contento, Minos tampoco, el que decían también tuvo un hermano, pero había muerto muchos años atrás, demasiados para que aún le doliera su muerte.

-Yo perdono a esos niños, también los libero de su esclavitud y los proclamó ciudadanos de Creta, cualquier daño que reciban de ahora en adelante, lo consideraré una afrenta en mi contra.

El emperador había tenido un hermano, y solo por eso les daría su libertad, sin importarle lo que pensaran los presentes.

-Sisyphus.

Sisyphus era un soldado de cabello castaño, un arquero que generalmente acompañaba a Minos en sus largos viajes fuera de Creta, era su segundo al mando y un consejero leal, alguien en quien podía confiar.

-Dejo a estos niños bajo tu cuidado, conviértelos en ciudadanos de bien, que sean un orgullo para Creta.

Defteros no lo podía creer, ese sujeto tan extraño, que le parecía una estatua, los había liberado, después de salvar su vida, sin cobrar nada a cambio, el buen emperador Minos, el hombre más justo que jamás había conocido.

-Y a ti, quería retirarte a un lugar alejado de la vista pública, pero un hombre como tú, únicamente traerá problemas a Creta.

Pronunció, desenvainando su espada, para cortarle la cabeza delante de todos los presentes, provocando un murmullo, que finalizó en un silencio absoluto.

-Sisyphus, quiero que limpies el desorden de esta vergüenza a Creta, que no quede rastro alguno de su existencia.

Minos tal vez se trataba de un hombre viejo, tal vez era demasiado débil o blando, pero Defteros sabía que era justo, era bueno y los había liberado.

Lo que no sabía era que Minos, su salvador, sería traicionado, sería condenado a una muerte indigna de un hombre de su bondad y altura, de su perfección.

Porque antes de regresar a Creta, supo que lo habían bañado con agua hirviendo, destruyendo al que Defteros consideraba como uno de los únicos hombres buenos de ese mundo, una muerte que le calo profundamente, encontrándola inconcebible.

Pero ya no importaba eso, porque su ave de blanco plumaje le había salvado de nuevo, un Minos joven, hermoso y vulnerable, que lo necesitaba a su lado para estar seguro, que le amaría, como él se enamoró de sus actos de justicia para con ellos, de su amabilidad.

El que comenzaba a despertar, sintiéndolo a su lado, sus manos rodeando su cintura, su barbilla en su hombro, respirando hondo, complacido con esa cercanía.

-Al fin despiertas...

Susurro, besando su mejilla, abrazándolo con más fuerza, era lo único que deseaba por el momento, como un animal salvaje y herido cuando encuentra un refugio, sin importarle que Minos se petrificara, tratando de no moverse, creyendo tal vez que de nuevo lo castigaría.

-No temas, yo te quiero.

*****

Aspros termino por derramarse en su conejito, jadeando en su oído, escuchando un ligero estremecimiento de su amante, que permaneció quieto en su colchón, acostado de lado, sin cubrirse, sus ojos cerrados, tratando de ignorar su presencia en esa habitación después de permitirle poseer su cuerpo.

En esta ocasión no había sido tan entusiasta como en la primera, pero no importaba, terminaría por acostumbrarse a él, tenían una eternidad para eso.

Aspros le ignoro en la cama, caminando con lentitud hacia su cuarto de baño, con una tina con agua caliente, en la que se sumergió, quería darse un baño, ambos lo necesitaban, pero dejaría que su conejito tomara el suyo cuando lo quisiera, necesitaba descansar después de su luna de miel.

Se vistió con lentitud y cuando terminó de hacerlo, su conejito apenas se había movido, seguía recostado de lado, dándole la espalda, respirando hondo, conocía esa actitud, trataba de fingir estar dormido para que no tuviera que hablarle, esa misma actitud el mismo la tuvo con su amo, pero este no era tan amable, no le gustaba ser ignorado.

-Regresare en unas horas para llevarte al comedor, el agua de la tina está caliente, tienes ropa limpia en donde tomaste la primera y artículos de limpieza en la cajonera, si quieres usar alguno puedes hacerlo.

Radamanthys no le respondió, simplemente se encogió un poco más, ignorándolo, Aspros frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser ignorado, aun así, le dejaría solo unas horas, para que pudiera calmarse.

-Esta vez no quiero que salgas de mi habitación hasta que yo regrese por tú, por el momento no hay nada que hacer, pero después de que comas con tu hermano, puedes pedirme lo que desees, no quiero que te desesperes por no poder hacer nada más que esperar por mí, no eres un esclavo conejito.

Tras decir eso se marchó dejando la puerta entreabierta, ni siquiera se molestaría en cerrarla, sabía que no tenía un lugar a donde ir, que no se marcharía, no sin Minos.

-Soy una mascota...

Radamanthys susurro, antes de rodear sus rodillas, dejando que su desesperación se apoderara de él, recordando sus malos sueños, los temores que le confío a Shura, los que se habían vuelto realidad.

—Solo una mascota.

Era la mascota de un vampiro y lo sería por siempre.

*****

Aspros se alejó de su conejito, comprendiendo su dolor, estaba dispuesto a darle una advertencia a Minos, la que sabía Defteros no querría darle, ya había sido suficiente con aquella dada durante su escape, así como el castigo infligido.

El mayor de los gemelos se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo, asomándose por el balcón, recargándose en este, recordando la única vez que desobedeció a su amo, cerrando los ojos.

Esa reunión no estaba pasando como esperaba, no debían escapar, Defteros debía culpar a Saga de ser quien marcaba la piel de su avecilla, lo salvaría, su conejito le creería y lo mandaría matar, acto que Defteros realizaría con gusto, desde el primer momento había sentido desagrado por el médico, cuando su hermano le trajera su cabeza, les estaría eternamente agradecido.

Entonces, después de salvar a su hermano, aceptaría darle su sangre y al verlo hermoso no se negaría a aceptarle, Defteros ingresaría a la mansión, como un hombre joven, dispuesto a curar a Minos, se lo ganaría lentamente, ambos tendrían a sus amantes en sus manos.

Pero en vez de eso su conejito planeo su escape, logro alejarse de la mansión, y ahora lo habían capturado, los habían convertido en sus mascotas a base del miedo.

Como lo hizo su amo, amenazándolo con torturar a su hermano hasta que perdiera la razón, si él no era un esclavo obediente, comprendiendo entonces que esa era la amenaza que le había hecho a su conejito, torturar a Minos.

Aspros ya no siguió su camino, regresando a la habitación que compartía con su conejito, deteniéndose al verle sentado en su cama, sin moverse, las palmas de sus manos sangrando al apretar sus puños con tanta fuerza, como si hubiera pensando en seguir sus órdenes, pero no pudiera hacerlo.

Esa imagen le hizo recordar de nuevo a su conejito, la primera noche que no le hicieron visitar a su amo, una noche que se sintió feliz, hasta que no lo vio por ningún lado.

Hasta la mañana siguiente, el también lloraba, abrazándose las rodillas, uno de sus cuernos tenía una quebradura, había perdido su punta, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas se veía diferente, sus cejas habían desaparecido por dos líneas delgadas que no le quedaban para nada a su hermoso rostro.

Su cuello tenía una horrible marca en él, un moretón con la forma de una mano gigantesca para su diminuto cuello.

Aspros entonces lo comprendió, no le habían hecho ir porque su conejito tuvo que visitar a su amo, por eso lloraba sin prestarle atención, escondido de los demás.

\- ¿Conejito?

En ese momento le vio con decepción, sus llantos pequeños sollozos, sus ojos amarillos ya no brillaban como antes y al acercarse pudo ver qué más marcas cubrían su cuerpo, su conejito de hermosos cuernos negros, hermosos cuernos negros que estaban quebrados, había peleado.

-Me prometiste...

Quiso recordarle, pero no termino sus palabras, lo que fuera que deseaba decirle, llorando de nuevo, cuando le rodeó con sus brazos, sintiéndose infeliz por creer que nada malo les pasaría, por dejar que lastimara a su conejito.

\- ¡Quiero ir a casa!

Le dijo aferrándose a él, llorando en su regazo, dejando que le abrazara, creyendo en su promesa.

\- ¡No quiero estar aquí, no quiero ir de nuevo!

Aspros no pudo decirle nada, llorando tan bien, porque sabía que no podía cumplir su promesa, no podía protegerse, no podía salvar a su hermano, tampoco podría salvar a su conejito.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Cuando Aspros no dijo nada, su conejito aferrándose con más fuerza a su cuerpo siguió llorando, desconsolado.

—¡Me prometiste que sería tu conejito!

Aspros respiro hondo, cubriendo su rostro, recordando esa ocasión, el dolor de ver lo que le habían hecho, lo que ese monstruo le había hecho y ahora él se había convertido en el monstruo de su conejito.

\- ¿Que he hecho?

Se preguntó, ingresando de nuevo, observando la mirada aterrada de Radamanthys, quien supuso, no debía llorar y eso le molestaría, porque no había sido obediente, no le obedecía cuando le dijo que se bañara y vistiera.

-Radamanthys...

Susurro caminando en su dirección, imaginándose a su primer conejito en su lugar, para rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, con fuerza, acariciando su cabello con ternura, se había comportado como su amo y eso lo único que lograría sería que su conejito le temiera.

-Conejito...

Radamanthys se controló para no lanzarlo lejos, respirando hondo, agradeciendo que su sangre no humana le diera semejante control sobre sus emociones, de lo contrario lloraría o lo atacaría, pero Minos debía estar a salvo.

—Estaba disponiéndome para obedecer tus órdenes...


	26. Memorias.

Aspros abrazo a su conejito, que no se movía, e intentaba ocultar su desesperación por estar a su lado, era un joven hombre, que había secuestrado de su vida, que lo creía un monstruo, solo deseaba su sangre o su cuerpo, no quien haya sido alguna vez, había amenazado a su hermano, lo había forzado, golpeado, era una muestra de su fuerza de voluntad el que no luchará por liberarse, lo sentía en su cuerpo tenso, en la forma en que respiraba.

—Hemos empezado con un mal paso, pero esto es culpa tuya, por escapar de la mansión, de haberte quedado yo habría logrado seducirte... lo sé.

Radamanthys no le respondió como su antiguo conejito tampoco lo hizo aquella vez, aunque le abrazaba con fuerza, desearía estar en otra parte, quería escapar.

Aspros sabía que no se podía, pero aún así, trato de planear una forma de hacerlo, tal vez si lograba seducir a algunos sirvientes, pagarles con los regalos que le había hecho su amo, pero no encontraba la forma, era casi imposible salir de allí.

Defteros lo necesitaba mucho más, se dijo al final, observando como su amo se llevaba al pequeño rubio de nuevo, quien esperaba que hiciera algo, la forma en que le miraba, le suplicaba ayuda silenciosa, ayuda que no podría entregarle.

Seguro de que la mañana siguiente volvería a verlo y ya no lo querría más, no volvería a sonreírle o a abrazarle, eso era imposible, después de romper su promesa.

Pero si desobedecia, Defteros moriría, su hermano lo pagaría con su vida y no podía permitirlo, aunque sintiera todo lo que su conejito fuera a sufrir.

Su hermano estaba primero, se dijo, sosteniendose de un pilar, ocultándose del llanto de su conejito, sin comprender que ya no volvería a verlo nunca más.

Aspros aguardo muy cerca esperando el momento de verle, aun ocultó, pero no salía y entonces cometió un acto que nunca hubiera hecho por su propia cuenta, ingresar a la sala principal sin una invitación.

Por alguna razón le dejaron pasar, no le prohibieron el paso como generalmente lo hacían con Defteros, esperaba escuchar un llanto o algo parecido, no verlo allí, como si durmiera, en una mesa de mármol, cubierto con una manta.

No vio su rostro ni su cuerpo, solo sangre debajo de la manta, sabía que estaba muerto porque eso hicieron con su madre unos días antes de venderlos, la cubrieron con una manta blanca, la llenaron de flores, después la quemaron.

Su conejito estaba muerto, debajo de aquella sábana con manchas rojas, sus cuernos ya no existían, no podía verlos en la manta, se los habían quitado.

Aspros trato de tocarle pero al escuchar pasos acercándose tuvo que esconderse, junto a una estatua de mármol blanco que parecía observarlo, juzgar sus acciones con ojos muertos.

Era su amo, tenía los cuernitos de la cabeza de su conejito en sus manos con otros lienzos de tela, supuso, no podía tomarles forma alguna.

Aspros comenzo a llorar al comprender que se los habían arrancado, que no quiso ayudarle, le había dado la espalda.

Los hermosos cuernos de su cabeza eran tratados como basura, conocía ese color negro y esos dibujos morados, esas runas mágicas.

Pero ya no eran pequeños, sino largos, como los de un toro o una gacela, los dos tenían sangre, los que lanzó a la cama de mármol, junto al cuero en sus manos.

—¡Quemen está horrible cosa!

Les ordenó, alejándose, su ropa blanca también tenía sangre y eso jamás podría olvidarlo, lo sabía, porque era sangre inocente del conejito que lo amaba, que confiaba en el, pero lo engaño.

Aspros se acercó de nuevo a la cama, como para pedir disculpas, sosteniendo uno de los cuernos, observando extrañado los trozos de cuero, que al principio no tenían forma.

Para después tomarla, era algo largo y redondo, que terminaba en una punta, como un triángulo, parecía la cola de algún animal, y los otros dos se veían como las alas de un murciélago, las que tomo, eran pequeñas, manchadas de sangre roja, roja como la de su conejito que tuvo cuernos, alas y cola.

Las que dejó caer, al ver la sangre de las sábanas, esas alas eran de su conejito, que le pidió ayuda pero no la recibió, que estaba asustado pero le dió la espalda.

Aspros descubrió entonces la sabana que cubría el rostro de su conejito, el que se veía como un ángel, al fin estaba libre, pero había sufrido mucho y fue arrebatado de su lado.

El mayor de los gemelos sostuvo con fuerza ambos cuernos, llevándolos a su regazo, para después comenzar a correr, deseaba salir de allí, deteniéndose al ver la estatua que parecía juzgarlo desde su asiento en esa columna, acusarlo de darle la espalda, de permitir que lo matarán.

Regreso con su hermano que le vio llorar aferrado a esos cuernos, permitiendo que le acunara, pero no que lo alejaran de ellos, esas cosas negras con extraños dibujos morados.

Los que escondió en una de las habitaciones, debajo de un montón de tierra de una planta con flores moradas, la que le servía de escondite y homenaje a su conejito.

La que había visitado cuando escucho que su amo había mandado a su hermano menor a servirle a un anciano, a Minos, que era conocido por ser un hombre cruel, un monstruo.

Su amo hasta ese momento había cumplido su promesa de mantener a Defteros seguro, no llamarlo a su habitación y no entregarlo a nadie más, pero ahora que ya estaban a punto de huir, era que lo entregaba a alguien más, tal vez deseaba que lo matarán.

—¡Me prometiste no entregarlo a nadie!

Su amo le miraba con diversión, estaba solo, tal vez esperaba que le visitará, porque no se sorprendió al verlo.

—¡Me juraste que si yo era amable contigo, si era tu conejito, mi hermano estaría seguro!

Su amo se encogió de hombros, nadie le decía que no a Minos y lo mejor era que Defteros fue quien llamó su atención, ese anciano era famoso por sus tributos, su laberinto y el monstruo que había engendrado su esposa.

—Pero ya no has sido amable conmigo, siempre te quejas, siempre encuentras la forma de negarte y he buscado algunos conejos que tomen tu lugar, pero no existen, nadie se te compara Aspros.

Aspros sostenía sus cuernos, su única arma, dispuesto a defenderse, matar a su viejo amo.

—¡Dile que no va a ir! ¡Dile que somos libres!

Su amo negó eso, nunca sería libre porque nunca encontraría a nadie tan especial como él.

—Tu no eres libre, eres mi esclavo, aunque te creas la gran cosa y pienses que puedes huir.

De pronto se levantó de su trono, tenía aquella mirada, estaba a punto de saltarle encima, riéndose al ver su expresión.

—Eso pasa cuando eres amable con un esclavo, piensa que es dueño de su destino, que puede elegir a otro amante, como tú pequeño cuerno, ese niño con alas y cola, con esas feas protuberancias en su cabeza.

Aspros negó eso, no lo habían matado por culpa suya, fue por no poder defenderlo, por defender a su hermano, no porque le quisiera como su conejito, porque este le amaba.

—Me dijo, se atrevió a decirme que debía dejarte ir, trato de atacarme con esas garras y esos dientes, esa horrible cosa, pero no te preocupes, yo te salve de ese pequeño cuerno, ese demonio de ojos amarillos.

Al ver su expresión, su desesperación, le pareció tan divertido su dolor, que entonces abrió los brazos, como si quisiera abrazarle.

—Ese monstruo que intento alejarte de mis brazos.

Su amo comenzó a reírse y entonces, Aspros, hizo lo contrario de lo que su amo pensaba, quien esperaba le pidiera piedad, se pusiera de rodillas, pero en vez de eso, lo atacó con sus cuernos en ambas manos, intentando matarlo.

Aspros tenía una laguna de lo que pasó esa ocasión, recordaba estar asustado, adolorido, y en el coliseo, su amo decidió matarlo, hacerle pagar su traición.

Ese día obtuvo su libertad y murió su amo, dos años después de la muerte de su conejito, cuyos cuernos evitaron que lo matarán, cuernos que aún tenía consigo.

Cuernos que sabía tendría su nuevo conejito, con alas y cola, también era un medio demonio, tarde o temprano dejaría de verse como un humano.

Y en ese momento tratarían de matarlo, como hicieron con su conejito, le arrancarían las alas, los cuernos, su cola, le harían tanto daño que no lo soportaría.

—Deja... déjame enseñarte algo.

Le explicó, alejándose unos metros, buscando uno de sus tesoros, que aún guardaba con cariño, que no había perdido, gracias a la madre noche o los dioses que hasta el momento le habían dado la espalda, gracias al dios del Inframundo que había engendrado a otro conejito con una mortal, uno que podría proteger y mantener a su lado.

—Estos... estos eran suyos...

Aspros tomó un trozo de seda que desenvolvió con lentitud, mostrando dos dagas, supuso Radamanthys al principio, de una sustancia que nunca había visto antes.

—Eran los cuernitos de mi conejito...

Cuernos quebrados en la base, quien fuera que los tuvo debió sufrir mucho y por la mirada de Aspros, supuso que debían valer demasiado para él.

—Yo lo amaba, el era hermoso...era la criatura más dulce de esta tierra, era perfecto, me quería.

Repentinamente hizo algo extraño, coloco ambos cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza, en donde estaban los cuernos de su antiguo conejito, sonriendo, encontrandolo bonito con ellos, esperando el momento en que madurara, como una mariposa, aunque su conejito no se trataba de una oruga, ya era hermoso con su actual apariencia.

—Pero ustedes no dejarán que maduremos, así que ni yo ni mi hermano podremos tener esas características.

Aspros negó eso, no sabía de donde había escuchado semejante mentira, deseaban mantenerlos con vida, serían eternos y cuando sus cambios se manifestarán, estarían a su lado, pero que más daba si no tenía cuernos, su pecho era prueba suficiente de que lo necesitaban, porque ya habían intentado matarlo por ser lo que era.

—Queremos que vivan para siempre conejito, ya lo verás, será hermoso, seremos una familia.

Aspros acariciando su mejilla volvió a besarle, un beso tierno, una caricia amable.

—Pero vamos a darte un baño, tu hermano no querrá verte desaliñado.

Radamanthys lo siguió sin decir nada, tratando de pensar, imaginarse la clase de vida que tuvo que su conejito era la única criatura hermosa de su pasado, un conejito con cuernos, que se le parecía, supuso.

—¿Quien era tu conejito que se parecía tanto a mí?

Aspros se detuvo por unos momentos, haciendo que Radamanthys sonriera, para después soltarse de su mano, quitándose su camisa, deteniéndose enfrente de la tina, mirándolo de reojo.

—Si quieres podemos bañarnos juntos, a mí no me molesta...

Por supuesto que deseaba bañarse con él, su conejito era hermoso, fuerte y alto, con músculos marcados, cabello dorado, ojos amarillos, como sería su pequeño de haber madurado.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a lavarme la espalda?

Escucho que le preguntaban, ingresando en la tina, esperando que mordiera su anzuelo, no podía obligarle a cumplir sus promesas, a dejarlos en paz, pero podía tomar el pedestal de su conejito, hacerse imprescindible para él, en ese caso, tal vez podría tener algo de control sobre su amo.

—Eso sería agradable.

*****

Minos permaneció quieto en aquella cama, con los brazos de Defteros rodeandolo, su barbilla en su hombro, como si fuera un niño pequeño en busca de cariño.

El juez nunca había estado en esa posición, nunca estaba en desventaja y se juro, que ese no sería el momento en que cayera ante un enemigo como ese, su hermano lo necesitaba, tenían que huir, debían escapar.

Pero no lo harían si el apenas podía moverse, tenía que recuperarse y la única forma de hacerlo era ganarse a esta criatura endemoniada.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Defteros estaba despierto y al escuchar como le hablaba, sin miedo ni odio, se levantó de un salto, sentándose a su lado, para poder observarlo mucho mejor.

—Cualquier cosa, quiero escuchar tu voz, me gusta mucho...

Minos esforzándose demasiado también se sentó en la cama, este vampiro era un salvaje, parecía ser la fuerza bruta, cuando su hermano era el cerebro, de cierta forma le recordaba a su propio hermano, que era algo inocente, como este vampiro.

—¿Me elegiste a mí porque yo te libere?

Defteros comenzó a recorrer su cabello, pensando en su pregunta, sin entenderla del todo, por qué no elegirlo, era bellísimo, tan hermoso como un ave del paraíso.

—Una vez ví un ave, una exótica de blanco plumaje, era tan hermosa...

Susurro, recordando como se veía esa criatura, aún desconfiaba de Minos, no podía decirle del emperador y de su pasado, los creerían débiles, pero eso serviría.

—Tu te le pareces...

Mis entrecerró los ojos, no le creía, y Defteros se dió cuenta, llevando una mano a su mejilla, no le gustaba esa expresión en su ave, arruinaba su bello rostro.

—No me gusta esa expresión, no quiero verte enojado ni triste.

Le comento, sintiendo como Minos se recargaba contra su mano, sosteniendo su muñeca.

—Comprendo que no tengo un lugar a donde ir y si escapara, no me iría sin mi hermano.

Defteros no dijo nada, pero no oculto su sorpresa, logrando que Minos sonriera de nuevo, restregando su mejilla contra sus dedos.

—Y de todas formas no llegaríamos muy lejos, en un pueblo plagado de vampiros.

Le informo, logrando que esta vez sonriera Defteros, complacido con esa nueva actitud, suponiendo que su ave ya había entendido la verdad.

—¿Seras mío entonces?

Le pregunto acercándose a él, tratando de besarlo, pero Minos lo esquivó, colocando una de sus manos en su boca, sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero tenía que jugar sus cartas, dialogar con el no servía, tal vez, seducirlo si.

—Ya soy tuyo, tengo las marcas que lo prueban, pero...

Defteros ladeó la cabeza, tratando de comprender esa nueva actitud, encontrandola fascinante, el viejo juez había regresado.

—¿Porque deseas que yo sea tuyo?

Quiso saberlo, sonriendole a Defteros, que beso la palma de su mano, demasiado dócil para ser el mismo demonio que le había forzado demasiadas veces, comprendiendo que no eran normales, no porque fueran vampiros, sino porque además de eso, sus amos eran unos dementes, estaban en las garras de unos lunáticos.

—Hay algo más que mi sangre o mi belleza, soy un juez, comprendo cuando alguien quiere mentirme y no me gusta que lo hagan.

Defteros guardo silencio por tanto tiempo que Minos pensó que no le respondería, suspirando con algo de decepción.

—Todos decían que te tratabas de un monstruo, el peor de ellos y yo lo creí también, hasta que te conocí.

Recordó con algo de nostalgia, a pesar de ser un hombre viejo, podía verlo en el joven Minos, que era hermoso, y había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para proteger a su hermano.

—Habia bondad en ti, una tan brillante que me deslumbró.

Le explicó entonces, logrando que Minos perdiera un poco su fachada indiferente, esa sonrisa aprendida, que no le gustaba del todo a Defteros.

—Solamente yo pude verla, eras bueno, un ángel...

Salvó sus vidas, solo porque era lo justo, porque era un buen hombre y el deseaba proteger a este Minos, que estaba solo en ese pueblo tan horrible.

—Pero todos te señalaban, pero no era cierto, no eras así...

Estaba seguro, su Minos era bueno, era justo y ahora también era hermoso.

—Habia eso en ti, esa bondad...

Minos jamás se había considerado un buen hombre, ni siquiera medianamente bueno, así que aquellas palabras le confundieron.

—Se que la hay, se que todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho por el bien de los demás...

Aunque estas palabras provenían de este demonio, estaba seguro de que nadie, ni siquiera Lune, solo su hermano, lo consideraba como alguien bueno.

—Tu eres bueno avecilla, eres un ángel.

Susurro besando sus labios con delicadeza, por eso le gustaba tanto, por esa bondad oculta en el sádico juez, en ese hermoso hombre.

—Por eso te elegí, porque eres bueno, yo lo sé.

Minos no respondió, no dijo nada, cerrando los ojos, diciéndose que no podía escuchar las palabras de este vampiro.

—Por favor, ya no intentes escapar, ya no te portes mal, porque me duele mucho tener que castigarte.

Le dijo Defteros, esperando que ya no intentará huir, después de saber porque lo deseaba, porque lo quería a su lado.

—Nada me duele más que eso, te lo juro.

Minos no dijo nada, no lo creyó prudente, no deseaba otro castigo y creía que tal vez, con algo de esfuerzo, podría ganarse la confianza de este vampiro, comprendiendo que la psique de su captor estaba quebrada.

—Yo te amo, siempre voy a amarte y siempre estaré contigo.

Finalizó, abrazando a Minos, que simplemente le recibió, al principio sin corresponder a sus caricias, para después abrazarlo también, con un movimiento calculado.

—Conmigo estarás a salvó, pero por favor, no vuelvas a portarte mal, no me hagas tener que castigarte o correr detrás de ti, para traerte regreso, porque no me gusta tener que hacerlo.

No lo haría, la próxima vez no quedaría nada de ellos que pudiera seguirlos a donde fueran.

—No lo haré...


	27. Ocaso.

Los dos licántropos y el vagabundo, cuyo nombre decía ser Kanon, se detuvieron en un claro, que pensaban era seguro.

Ellos habían cazado varios conejos y Kanon había prometido cocinarlos, después de darse un buen baño en el lago cercano.

Algunas horas después el aroma de Kanon era mucho más tolerable, Albafica y Manigoldo podían respirar sin sentir que algo los golpeaba físicamente, de tan mal que olía.

Los conejos sabían bien, y había dos por persona, Kanon no había logrado cortar su barba o peinarse, como le hubiera gustado, no estaba presentable para su inspiración.

Si es que tan siquiera lo recordaba, tenía que recordarse, se dijo en silencio, pero no importaba si lo recordaba o no, si podía llegar a compartir sus sentimientos, no podía dejarlo en las manos de aquella criatura.

Albafica se quedó sentado observando el fuego, Kanon ya estaba limpio, pero aún tenía esa barba, la que parecía molestarle por la forma en que la jalaba de vez en cuando, tratando de quitarse los nudos.

—Manigoldo siempre trae consigo una navaja, tal vez pueda ayudarte a quitarte esa barba.

Le informo con un tono de voz suave, que muchos interpretarían como el de una persona sumisa, pero en realidad era lo contrario, era la voz de alguien que conoce sus facultades, se sabe superior y no tiene porque presumirlo.

—Estoy seguro de que no querrás que tú prometido te vea tan desaliñado.

Kanon asintió, cuando conoció a su inspiración era un hombre fuerte y apuesto, su agradable personalidad le servía para obtener lo que deseaba, oro, compañía, secretos, pero ahora, después de ser encerrado por ese vampiro, no se trataba más que de una piltrafa humana.

—Es un joven noble, acostumbrado solo a tener lo mejor y yo soy un don nadie que no puede darle nada más que un compañero deseable, al menos eso era antes de ser capturado por ese demonio.

Manigoldo se había alejado para fumar un cigarrillo, seguro que eso era exactamente lo que Thanatos le dijo que no hiciera, pero su alfa en ocasiones no actuaba con la cabeza sobre sus hombros cuando se trataba de su seguridad, así que en ocasiones él lo hacía por su compañero.

—¿Acaso no estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a un vampiro para mantenerlo seguro?

Le pregunto, acercándose a ellos, observándolos con una sonrisa burlona, esos dos querían salvar a sus inspiraciones, pero estas ni siquiera sabían que existían, por lo que no sabían si serían correspondidos.

—Sin que te importe que para este momento ya sea un vampiro o en todo caso haya sido devorado por un vampiro, estos son territoriales con sus bocadillos, no te dejaran acercarte a tu joven noble.

Albafica gruño por lo bajo, no le gustaba la forma de hablar de Manigoldo, era demasiado cruda y estaba seguro de que el prometido de ese muchacho, ese hombre enamorado haría lo que fuera por salvar a su inspiración, como el protegería a la reencarnación de Minos, aunque no pudiera corresponderle.

—¿Devorado?

Manigoldo asintió, tomando uno de los conejos del fuego, para seguir alimentándose, esperando que la realidad fuera comprendida por este Kanon, que poco a poco fue entendiendo que su amado no solo era cotizado por su sangre, sino también por las mismas características que le hicieron su inspiración.

—Los vampiros son criaturas sexuales, buscan alimento o compañía, si tu prometido aun esta vivo, quiere decir que desea su compañía, para este momento ya lo mordió varias veces, al principio es doloroso, pero después ya no.

Kanon trataba de entender lo que se le decía, ese demonio estaba alimentándose de su pequeño, pero también, lo estaba violando, estaba robándole su vida poco a poco, para transformarlo en algo completamente diferente, un ente que no reconocería cuando terminara con su tortura.

Manigoldo al ver que Kanon comprendía lo que ocurría en ese momento con su prometido saco una navaja para limpiar sus uñas, escuchando como el mismo Albafica se removía en su asiento, aunque el vislumbraba mucho mejor que él, la forma de cazar de los vampiros.

—En su saliva inyecta tres venenos, uno de ellos para que la sangre no coagule a la velocidad normal, dilata las venas, facilita la ingesta de sangre del vampiro, otro para que no se sienta dicha mordida, es un sedante, minimiza el dolor que la víctima siente con cada nueva mordida, el tercero de ellos, permanece en la sangre de sus presas por mucho tiempo, semanas o meses, esto es un afrodisiaco, con cada nueva mordida sentirá más placer y menos dolor, haciéndole adicto a esa sensación, mientras siga con vida.

Kanon se levantó llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, estaban perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar, debían apresurarse, su pequeño le necesitaba, pero al ver la expresión de Manigoldo, supo que había algo más, algo que estaba ocultándole.

—Cuando son demonios es peor aún, porque su sangre y su energía revitalizan al vampiro, como la víctima se vuelve adicta a sentir sus dientes en su cuello, el vampiro, termina obsesionándose de aquella sangre, de esa energía, es como si te dieran a elegir entre un nabo o un filete, siendo tu un lobo.

Albafica lo comprendía bien, pero no sabia si Kanon lo hacía, el que con su preocupación en aumento sin comprender muy bien la razón comenzó a convocar a los elementos, los que se alborotaron, nubes uniéndose sobre sus cabezas, como si fuera a estallar una repentina tormenta.

—¿Por qué no nos apresuramos entonces?

Les pregunto, Albafica se levantó, ya había visto eso, magia, ancestral y poderosa, en un hombre que no sabía como controlarla, aparentemente, acaso las grandes familias guardaron su sentido común en una caja, olvidando los dones que les brindaron poder en el pasado, cuando liberaron a la humanidad de sus enemigos.

—Podrías calmarte, no podemos hacer nada si actuamos como unos dementes y saltamos de cabeza a las fauces de los vampiros, solo queremos ver que tan malo es todo esto, que podemos hacer para liberar a estos muchachos, detener a estos vampiros.

Le explico, esperando no tener que golpear a Kanon para hacerle entrar en razón, quien, respirando hondo, controlando su temor creciente por su musa, se alejó, comprendiendo que tenían razón, esos demonios eran poderosos, lo único que haría atacándolos de frente era conseguir que su pequeño fuera devorado.

—Sabes lo que se siente amar a alguien con tanta fuerza, que lo único que deseas es verlo contento, ya sea contigo o con alguien más, verlo seguro, eso es lo que siento por mi prometido, yo lo amo y me aleje para buscar fortuna, creyendo que eso era lo mejor.

Albafica ya había hecho algo parecido, pero el se alejo buscando poder, una forma de permanecer a lado de su amado por toda la eternidad, pero en el tiempo que estuvo alejado, su príncipe envejeció, después murió, ahora tenía una oportunidad para reparar ese daño y eso haría, sin embargo, estos vampiros eran monstruos con una sed de sangre tan grande que podrían comerse al mundo.

—No es el momento para pensar en el pasado, sino que debemos buscar la forma de reparar nuestro abandono, darles la oportunidad para sobrevivir, eso es lo único que importa.

Kanon se sentó entonces, regresando a sus meditaciones, había destruido a cada uno de aquellos vampiros, ni siquiera comprendía como lo hizo, pero de un momento a otro el estaba bañado con su sangre, era libre de irse, de buscar a su amado, que ahora estaba en las manos de ese demonio.

—Tengo un hermano, él acepto el trato del vampiro, yo no, por eso me encerraron...

Pronuncio de pronto, Saga había aceptado el oro ofrecido, a cambio les ayudaría a capturar a dos herederos demoniacos, nunca supuso que sería su musa y su hermano, pero ahora que lo sabía, despreciaba mucho mas a su gemelo, que buscaba la forma de recuperar el poder perdido por su familia, sin importarle que unos muchachos inocentes sufrieran por eso.

—Querían matarme, pero yo los mate a todos ellos, hay magia en mí, creo que también la hay en Saga, pero el no lo cree, el piensa que eso es una maldición, lo que llevo el infortunio a nuestra familia, pero yo se que no, yo se que ese poder fue lo que nos hizo grandes y abandonarlo aquello que nos sumió en la oscuridad.

Faltaban pocos días para ver una de las ciudades bastiones de la orden, no la principal, pero si una que protegía uno de los conventos, si ese sitio había caído, como varios de los pueblos que habían visto hasta entonces, lo mejor era regresar a su jauría, Thanatos sabría qué hacer.

—No voy a regresar a la jauría hasta que lo recupere, Manigoldo, si lo deseas regresa, lo que veremos será mas de lo mismo, más vampiros y mas muerte, la guerra ha comenzado de nuevo.

Manigoldo no deseaba regresar con la cola entre las patas, tenía que cumplir su misión, pero la forma de hablar de Albafica era extraña, como si ya hubiera pasado eso antes, tal vez, en la dichosa guerra de la que hablaba su compañero, muchos siglos en el pasado, tantos que ya se había olvidado que tan siquiera paso.

—Shion es el último hechicero que aun queda con vida, él tuvo dos alumnos, Mu y Shaka, ellos podrán enseñarle a Kanon algunos trucos, de eso estoy seguro, pero él vive en el pueblo que está a dos días de aquí, es muy peligroso ingresar en el si la infección llego hasta ese sitio, que es lo mas probable, por lo que no me lo perdonare si arriesgas tu vida por mi deseo de volver a verlo.

Manigoldo se encogió de hombros, su señor le había dicho que averiguara que estaba pasando, lo mejor era acompañarlos, además, Albafica estaba en un error si creía que se perdería de la diversión.

—Si regreso a la jauría, Thanatos no me dejara salir hasta que crea que es seguro, así que no gracias, yo los acompañare, además, necesitas que alguien cuide tu espalda, soy yo, tu, y ese humano que no sabe nada de nada.

Kanon comenzaba a molestarse con ese licántropo que fumaba como chimenea, pero no dijo nada, no deseaba que sus benefactores se molestaran con él, por hacerles creer que buscaba a su prometido, cuando en realidad su joven inspiración ni siquiera debía recordarlo.

—¿Qué estamos esperando?

Pregunto Manigoldo, quien se transformo de nuevo en un lobo inmenso, Albafica también lo hizo, pero esta vez se agacho para que Kanon le montara como si fuera un caballo, no creía que fuera tan pesado como para no poder llevarlo a cuestas, en cambio, comprendía bien que no podría seguir su paso de hacerlo ir a pie.

—Siempre te estaré agradecido por esto.

El lobo de pelaje celeste simplemente comenzó su carrera cuando Kanon le monto, esperando que Shion siguiera con vida, ese niño sabría que hacer con el humano que llevaba a cuestas, el prometido del hermano de su propia inspiración.

*****

Mu había sido paciente con los gemelos vampiros, recordando la promesa del menor de ellos, el de piel morena, quien le prometió ayudarle a que su toro fuera inmortal, de permitirle verlo, de llevarlos a su castillo para que pudieran apresarlos.

Aldebaran desconocía su conversación con el vampiro y creía que entre sus planes estaba el intentar salvar a los hermanos, pero no podía hacer eso cuando su prioridad era salvarle a el de la muerte.

Podían transformarlo, pero no era eso lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba era ser un vampiro completo, no un medio vampiro, al transformarse tendría el poder para convertir en su compañero eterno a su toro, que dormía en su habitación, después de alimentarlo como lo hacia todas las noches desde aquella primera vez.

Shaka se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, noto la debilidad de su muchacho apuesto, también que lo llevo a su lecho esa misma ocasión, le deseaba desde mucho antes, su pasión era encendida por su alumno, que respondió con afecto a sus caricias, aunque su amigo le dijo que no era correcto aceptar lo que su toro le ofrecía.

Que al ser su maestro de alguna forma se estaba aprovechando de su confianza, transformando su afecto en una monstruosidad y tal vez habría podido verle envejecer de no enfrentarse a Kiki, el niño que crio muchos siglos atras, en el pasado, su alumno, como él lo fue de Shion, cuando se cruzaron sus caminos.

Kiki era un cazador de vampiros, que fue convertido en uno de ellos por un demonio pelirrojo, una criatura sin corazón, sin sentimientos, que buscaba reconstruir el dominio de los vampiros, el que seguía los pasos de los gemelos, despreciando al gran maestro, considerándolo un ser débil que los había llevado a la miseria.

A una vida en las sombras, de las que planeaban emerger para someter a la raza humana de nuevo, con ayuda de los gemelos, de Aspros y Defteros, quienes debieron ser sus maestros, no Sisyphus.

Shion le había pedido que buscara a Kiki, el que llevaba siglos desaparecido, un vampiro de dos cientos años, que dominaba una provincia al otro lado del mundo, en la india, un vampiro que fue su alumno y que no lo ataco cuando fue su oportunidad, sin embargo, le dejo entrar, después de todo había escuchado de su nuevo alumno, del muchacho brasileño que podía abrirse paso entre un ejército de no muertos utilizando únicamente sus puños.

Estaban preocupados, porque habían mandado primero a un grupo de cazadores entre los cuales estaban Raki, una joven que había sido su alumna antes de que comprendieran la verdad, que era un vampiro y un espía, Harbinger, que fue su compañero de armas, y varios otros, de los que no se sabía nada.

Mu tenía que detener a su alumno, hacerle ver que lo que deseaba era una locura o matarlo, pero en vez de eso, su lealtad se quebró al comprender que su amor no viviría lo suficiente, que la muerte llegaría por el y que la única forma de mantenerlo consigo, era, dándole la inmortalidad.

Y para eso tenía que ser un vampiro, ser transformado por los gemelos, que a cambio deseaban a esos muchachos, debía entregárselos, así que eso hizo.


	28. Caída.

Shion fue quien le dio la noticia, Kiki había sido mordido, no sabían cuando, pero desde ese entonces había compartido información con el príncipe de hielo, Camus, para que pudieran derrotar a la orden, ignorando los tratados del maestro, que no deseaba una guerra, sólo la sangre suficiente para poder mantenerse en pie.

Su maestro en la magia negra y blanca deseaba que Shaka se encargará de buscar a Kiki, creyendo que había asesinado a los cazadores que le trataron de dar alcance.

Pero Kiki era su responsabilidad, era su alumno y de haberse corrompido como lo pensaban, estaba en sus manos el darle una muerte piadosa.

Mu sentía demasiado su caída, era un buen joven, un soldado poderoso que había destruido cientos de vampiros, el mismo había seleccionado al sádico Harbinger y entrenado a Raki, para darles caza.

Entre los tres eran invencibles, sin embargo, parecía que su alumno había caído, lo descubrieron cuando les daba información a sus enemigos, mató a doce cazadores, sólo uno pudo escapar, quien les dio la terrible noticia.

Kiki había caído no sabían cuánto tiempo atrás, era un espía y un vampiro sanguinario, la clase de criatura que más odiaba.

Pero no lo enviaron a él en un principio, en ese momento viajaba en compañía de Aldebaran, su joven discípulo, el que ya le había dado de su sangre y entregado su cuerpo.

Tal vez por eso Shaka pensaba que no debían dejarle ver a Kiki, tal vez, tenía razón, el visitar a su viejo alumno le haría flaquear en su decisión de no dejarse corromper por su propia oscuridad, que cada día le pedía más sangre.

En vez de permitirle limpiar su error al convertir a ese granuja en uno de ellos, al que conocía cuando evitó que robara una bolsa de oro en el pueblo, mandaron a sus alumnos, Raki y Harbinger, junto con una docena más de cazadores, creyendo que Kiki no se atrevería a lastimarlos.

Pero, nunca regresaron, Kiki los derrotó y suponía que, para ese momento, cuando se acercaba a su morada, ya no existirían más.

Esperaba ser atacado, recibir una docena de vampiros que intentarán matarlo, pero nadie salió a su encuentro, le dejaron ingresar a su sala del trono.

Los vampiros vivos siempre habían sido exageradamente pomposos, no sabía la razón, pero cada uno de ellos tenía un castillo, un trono y uno que otro favorito.

Kiki era igual supuso, al ver que Raki le saludaba desde la entrada, parecía contenta de verlo, haciéndole una seña jovial.

—¡Maestro Mu! ¡Maestro Mu!

Ella corrió a verlo, para abrazarlo con fuerza, emocionada y no temerosa, sorprendiendo a Mu, quien sabía que ella se había convertido en una vampiresa.

—Kiki te estaba esperando, sabía que vendrías.

Mu asintió, si Kiki deseaba verlo, entonces no tendría que recurrir a la violencia, no de manera innecesaria, pero su deber era eliminarlos, eran enemigos de su estirpe, se alimentaban de sangre humana y habían jurado destruir a la orden.

—Maestro Mu, lo enviaron a matarme, supongo.

No sé lo estaba preguntando, lo sabía y por eso era por lo que le dejo pasar, quería convencerlo de no realizar su deber, supuso, observando a cada uno de los seres habitando ese cuarto, muchos eran vampiros, otros eran cosas extrañas, diferentes entre sí como el día y la noche.

—Supones bien.

Kiki asintió, levantándose de su cómoda alfombra en medio de aquella habitación, aún estaba tranquilo, seguro de que no cumpliría su misión.

—Y supongo que no trajo con usted a su nuevo alumno, ese que le deja beber su rica sangre.

Mu trato de ocultar su sorpresa, pero no pudo, Kiki lo había estado vigilando, a él y a su alumno brasileño, recordando una época en la cual también lo salvó, lo llevo a la orden, pero el no llamo su atención como Aldebaran lo hizo, supuso.

—Su compañero, Aldebaran, su toro.

Mu no entendía de que le estaba hablando Kiki, porque parecía que estaba tan interesado en su relación con su alumno como Shaka parecía estarlo Shaka, que lo condenaba por su amor hacia su protegido.

—Harbinger, ven un momento.

Así que él también estaba vivo, o debería decir muerto, el joven tuerto, con un ojo lila y cabello celeste, se acercó a Kiki.

Vestía ropa negra, que contrastaban con la ropa tradicional de su alumno, tan parecida a la suya que podían ser padre e hijo.

—Maestro Mu, usted sabe que yo lo respeto, que usted es mi inspiración, lo que yo deseo ser.

Mu suponía que en un momento dado fue cierto, pero ahora no era más que un vampiro, una criatura de la oscuridad, que se veía como el mismo muchacho que entreno, que le sonreía con cariño sincero.

—Sin saberlo, yo me conseguí mi propio toro, Harbinger me daba su sangre antes de ser descubierto, pero ahora es inmortal, como Raki y como yo, siempre estaremos juntos, nada nos separará jamás.

Raki repentinamente lo abrazo, con afecto, sobresaltando a Mu, que veía a Kiki con sorpresa, acaso le aconsejaban convertir a su toro en uno de ellos.

—Piénselo maestro, si usted aceptará su linaje, su sangre inmortal, su toro sería su compañero, siempre estarán juntos.

Mu por un momento quiso negarse, ser un vampiro era un castigo, siempre lo había pensado así, la inmortalidad era el peor de los castigos.

—Como yo estoy a lado de mi compañero, Harbinger es mío, Aldebaran será suyo.

Kiki se mantenía tranquilo, su maestro deseaba eso, la inmortalidad con su toro, por esa razón era que no lo atacaba, de lo contrario, ya estaría muerto.

—La inmortalidad, a lado de la persona que amas, es el mayor de los tesoros.

Mu no dijo nada más, pero no cumplió su promesa ni su misión, aceptando las palabras de su alumno como ciertas, la vida eterna junto a Aldebaran sería el mejor de los regalos.

Pero se decía que tu poder dependía de que tan poderoso fuera el vampiro que te transformaba y no había nadie mejor que los gemelos para darle ese regalo, la inmortalidad, que compartiría con su toro, para después regresar con su alumno, aceptando su destino como media sangre.

—Espérame en esta habitación Aldebaran.

Le ordenó a su alumno, era el momento de buscar a los gemelos, la inmortalidad y un futuro en compañía de su hermoso toro.

—Espero no tardar demasiado.

Que simplemente asintió, no deseaba ser un vampiro, pero la eternidad en compañía de su maestro sería el mejor de los regalos, aunque para eso tuviera que abandonar su mortalidad.

—Si maestro.

*****

Saga busco un lugar en donde perderse, bebió hasta el cansancio, esperando que alguno de los presentes deseara su dinero, quisiera matarlo.

Pero nadie se le acercó, como si estuviera maldito a seguir existiendo cuando su hermano había muerto, por culpa suya, en las manos de unos demonios y el, creyendo en sus promesas, se dejó engañar.

Saga había caminado después de su intento por perderse en el alcohol, por morir de una sobredosis, actuando como todo un demente, sin encontrar la forma de fallecer.

El esperaba que los vampiros muertos lo devorarán entonces, buscando sus sombras, sus fauces, esperando que su hermano se burlara de él en el infierno.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de ser descubierto, escucho varios estallidos, una persona, alguien lo había salvado de la muerte, cuando lo único que deseaba era su beso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El que preguntaba era un hombre joven, cabello castaño y ondulado, ojos azules, vestido de lo que parecía ser una armadura de cuero, acompañado de varios más, todos ellos portando máscaras negras y armas de plata.

—Mataron a mi hermano y busco reunirme con él.

El sujeto vestido de armadura desmontó su caballo, para observarle con detenimiento, apuntando su arma a su cabeza, parecía que dispuesto a cumplir su deseo.

—Así que eres un cobarde, pues bien, yo cumpliré tu deseo, en diez, segundos una estaca de plata atravesará tu cabeza, para que puedas reunirte con tu hermano.

Saga asintió, no deseaba permanecer con vida y comenzó a contar, su mirada fija en el cañón, ese hombre lo mataría, sería libre de la culpa.

—O puedes acompañarnos, vengar la muerte de tu hermano y dejar de ser un cobarde.

Saga desvío el cañón, tenía razón, esos demonios debían pagar por el dolor de su hermano, en vez de huir, ser libres de cualquier castigo.

—Tiene la razón, ellos deben comprender que fue un error probar la sangre de un Gemini.

Gemini era un nombre casi olvidado, pero el joven castaño sonrió, lo reconocía de su historia, los Gemini, los Walden y los Oros fueron héroes, podían volver a serlo.

—¿Como te llamas?

Quiso saberlo, suponiendo que aquel fallecido era el gemelo de la desgracia, este sería el mayor y el más poderoso.

—Saga Gemini.

Respondió, notando como el hombre que le salvó de morir en las manos de esos vampiros, que apenas se acercaban a él, sonreía extendiendo su mano.

—Yo soy Aioria Oros, ellos son mi ejército, mis aliados en esta divertida cacería.

Saga asintió, había escuchado mucho de Aioria y no todo era bueno, sin embargo, si lo que le ofrecía era la venganza, el con mucho gusto le ayudaría.

—Y el, ese demonio de allá se llama Youma, es mi consejero más leal.

Pudo ver a un hombre vestido de traje, con un sombrero de copa en su cabeza con un ángulo imposible, que solo se sostenía por pura magia.

Ese hombre con barba de tres días y una sonrisa siniestra, que se veía no trataba de esconder sus intenciones, sus deseos de ver el mundo a su alrededor arder con llamas infernales que lo consumieran todo a su paso, también tenía dos cuernos, como los de un toro.

—Hace tiempo que no veo a dos gemelos Gemini, son realmente divertidos cuando saben usar sus dones...

Youma desmontó su caballo, uno negro, con ojos rojos que brillaban como llamas, acercándose a Saga, suponiendo que no conocía nada de su pasado, ni de su presente, mucho menos de su magia natural, en ese cuerpo tan frágil.

—Pero tú no sabes nada, supongo, así que yo seré tu maestro, para tener un buen soldado de nuestro lado.

Aioria asintió, creía en Youma, quien colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Saga, sonrió con una mueca repleta de locura.

—La magia es fuerte en ti, mucho más cuando están juntos, porque los gemelos no deberían separarse, pero el tuyo ya se murió por lo que necesitamos de métodos alocados para enseñarte tus dones.

Saga no estaba del todo seguro, pero no le quedaba otra opción, escuchar a ese ejército e intentar vengar a su hermano, o morir como un cobarde.

—Pero tu confía en tu viejo amigo Youma, se cómo despertar la grandeza en personas como tú, aunque mis métodos no son del todo amables.

Claro que no lo eran, porque los primeros gemelos que lo divirtieron habían perdido la razón, después de la muerte de su madre, una vida como esclavos y no sabía cuánto tiempo encerrados en unas grutas, habían encontrado la forma de comerse al mundo, pero se distraían con demasiada facilidad, con unas piernas bonitas, que debían ser destruidas para que el mundo sufriera su venganza.

—Te daré la oportunidad para matar a quienes asesinaron a tu hermano, pero solo si me escuchas, como Aioria lo hace actualmente, yo soy tu mejor amigo.

Saga no era un hombre crédulo, pero si había una forma de vengarse, en ese caso, escucharía a este demonio, que decía que había magia recorriendo sus venas.

—No tengo otra opción.

Claro que no, y eso era lo más divertido de sus juegos, que nunca había otra opción más que cumplir sus deseos.

—Existe la muerte, pero no creo que tú desees eso, mi querido gemelo, porque en ese caso, no podrías vengarte.

Le explicó, esperando su respuesta con una sonrisa desquiciada, alejándose para subir a su montura, escuchando como le prestaban una a Saga, para que los siguiera.

—¿Como se llamaba tu hermano?

Le pregunto entonces Aioria a Saga, quien cabalgaba a su lado, seguido de su ejército y el demonio con la chistera.

—Kanon, era mi hermano menor.

Aioria asintió, recordando la muerte del suyo, en manos de un demonio.

—El mío se llamaba Aioros, era mi hermano mayor, pero un demonio lo mató, es por eso por lo que los odio a todos, menos a Youma.

Youma se mantenía en la retaguardia, guardando silencio, observando a Saga y al joven Oros, seguro de que podría divertirse demasiado.

—El me encontró cuando mataron a mi hermano, evitó que un demonio me devorará, me salvó.

Así que le debía su vida, su lealtad y por el momento lo mantenía entretenido.

*****

Kiki recordaba cuando era humano, las enseñanzas de su maestro, el odio a los vampiros, él era un cazador, un soldado poderoso, que se enamoró de Harbinger, cuando lo conoció ya era un vampiro, eso mismo que su amante intentaba destruir.

Estaba tan solo, lo único que deseaba era encontrar un compañero y lo encontró en el sádico guerrero de cabello celeste, que acepto alimentarlo, como Aldebaran lo hacía con Mu, su maestro tenía suerte, porque sería transformado por los gemelos, aquellos que Camus admiraba tanto.

El vampiro de hielo, que se había prendado de otro cazador, haciendo que lo encontrara sumamente divertido, un cazador y un vampiro, un joven rubio que logró escapar, refugiándose con los lobos, los gemelos, los dioses del sueño y de la muerte.

Aun no comprendía porque les llamaban de esa forma, pero sí que eran poderosos, como la sangre del escorpión, cuya sangre era diferente, como la que corría por las venas de los Walden, pero distinta, tan difícil de describir, que solamente después de transformarlo en uno de los suyos, podía ser que comprendieran de dónde venía ese muchacho, pero antes, debía esperar por su maestro y su alumno, dos nuevas adiciones a su ejército.

—Harbinger.

Pronuncio y su amante se acercó a él, portando una túnica que cubría su desnudes, estaban solos, nadie se atrevería a interrumpirlos, porque sabían que no estaría contento si lo hacían, no le gustaba compartir a su toro.

—Quiero verte.

Harbinger se despojó de la túnica, su cuerpo desnudo debajo de la tela, exceptuando por un collar negro, ceñido al cuello, con una K de oro como dije, como muestra de su pertenencia.

—Eres hermoso.


	29. Amanecer.

Milo no podía ver el amanecer, era demasiado débil para soportar los rayos de sol, así que tenía que ocultarse en el sótano del castillo que habitaban los licántropos, las ruinas de este.

Hypnos le había ordenado beber más sangre, pero él se había negado, sin importar lo fuerte que fuera el gigantesco lobo dorado, no bebería más de lo que fuera necesario.

Thanatos estaba preocupado, no podía pensar con claridad, seguro que fue una locura permitirle a su fuego demoníaco realizar la misión de búsqueda, seguir el rastro de los vampiros.

Hypnos estaba seguro de que nada malo pasaría, Manigoldo era un guerrero poderoso, fue un cazador de vampiros y un médium, no era ningún debilucho, podía defenderse solo.

Aunque su hermano deseaba salir de la jauría para encontrarlo, regresarlo a casa, un acto que no solo era una locura sino una estupidez y haría enojar demasiado a Manigoldo.

Hypnos estaba seguro de que tanto Manigoldo como Albafica, que era uno de los más viejos de su clase, sino es que el más viejo de todos ellos, no corrían peligro en las fauces de los vampiros, que generalmente los dejaban en paz.

Albafica ya existía cuando ellos eran tan solo unos cachorros y no era uno de los lobo alfa porque no le interesaba en lo absoluto gobernar, generalmente prefería que le dejaran tranquilo.

Manigoldo era otra historia, a él le gustaba pelear, enfrentarse con sus enemigos y hacerlos correr, pero era inteligente, comprendía su importancia para su hermano, no sería capaz de arriesgarse en una misión sin sentido.

O eso era lo que le dijo a Thanatos, quien estaba seguro que su fuego demoníaco saltaría de cabeza hacia el peligro en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

Milo estaba oculto y aún no podía escuchar su historia, que hacía un vampiro como él en esa ciudad, porque Aioria no lo mató apenas pudo verlo, pero, sobre todo, de quien parecía huir, porque acepto la protección de la jauría.

—¡Dioses gemelos!

Grito uno de los lobos de rango medio, un lobo rubio que gustaba de vestirse como una mujer, actuar como una, cuyo nombre elegido era Verónica, que, sin embargo, decía ser un hombre, amigo de Manigoldo, aunque dijera que no le gustaba su cercanía ni sus rarezas, era de los pocos lobos que soportaban el hedor de la muerte y generalmente deambulaba en los territorios de los vampiros.

—Mi señor Hypnos, Io ha regresado y trae compañía.

Le informo, en ese momento temía acercarse a su hermano, temeroso de insultarlo sin saber cuál era la razón.

—¿Otro vampiro?

Pregunto aterrizando con gracia en el suelo, ya que estaba acostado en unas pieles, a una altura considerable, en uno de los pisos derrumbados, que sólo eran utilizados como una litera por los gemelos.

—Se llama Kasa, es un espía, Albafica lo mando a vigilar a los vampiros de los territorios Walden.

Kasa se cubría con el abrigo de Io, e Hypnos decidió dejarlo entrar, aunque la apariencia de ese singular vampiro no fuera nada agradable.

—¿Nos hemos vuelto un albergue?

Thanatos pregunto de pronto con sorna, ambos portaban su forma de lobo, que media prácticamente el doble que las de cualquier otro lobo, como una criatura escapada de una pesadilla o del pasado prehistórico.

—Quiero escuchar que tiene que decirnos.

Kasa se quitó el abrigo con alivio, tenía algunas quemaduras, que Io quiso revisar, pero él no le dejo, observando a Milo, su expresión una de completa sorpresa, con una sonrisa extraña, como todo ese vampiro.

—Eres el escorpión del príncipe de hielo, pensé que bromeaban cuando dijeron que tú habías llegado a nuestros humildes territorios.

Milo apretó los dientes, a punto de atacar a ese vampiro, Kasa, que era conocido por su falta de ética, aún para ser un vampiro y su predilección por alimentarse de alimañas o cualquier clase de animal pequeño.

—Camus aún te busca y no creo que te deje ir, así como así, los tuyos son mucho más escasos que los medio demonio.

Hypnos con su forma de lobo sé dio cuenta que ese vampiro no mentía, lo que les estaba diciendo era cierto, se trataba de algo diferente, perseguido por Camus, cuyo solo nombre lograba que criaturas menos valientes retrocedieran presas de pánico.

—¿Dejan entrar basura a la jauría?

Kasa no se molestó en defenderse, sus ojos fijos de pronto en el suelo, en donde capturó una rata inmensa que mordió sin preocupación alguna.

—Aquí no soy basura, solo soy un vampiro, justo como tú, además, yo no bebo sangre humana, no está en mi dieta.

No estaba en su dieta no porque no quisiera lastimar a nadie, sino porque Kasa no se arriesgaba a ser encontrando, capturado por humanos, su mera apariencia antes de ser un vampiro ya era demasiado extraña, en realidad, no sabía con qué motivo lo mordieron, lo transformaron, tal vez, querían ver cuánto tiempo se tardaba en perecer.

—Porque ningún humano dejaría que bebieras su sangre, no porque eso sea inmoral.

Kasa comenzó a reírse, encontrando sus palabras divertidas, porque no entendia porque era inmoral que ellos se alimentarán de los humanos y no era inmoral que los gatos se alimentarán de canarios.

—De todas formas, no bebo sangre, no mató humanos, solo ratas y otros animales, al fin de cuentas nosotros somos iguales.

Io siempre había encontrado la apariencia de Kasa llamativa, el color de su piel, el de sus ojos y cabello, aún aquella expresión de maldad, que reflejaba cada una de sus manías, haciendo que se viera mucho menos humano.

—Io me dijo que me darían santuario si comparto la información que tengo, ya saben, no dejarán que me maten mis congéneres si cuento sus secretos.

Thanatos no dijo nada, Hypnos asintió, al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en un humano, con la misma ropa negra, aquella que se veía como la de un sacerdote.

—Los Walden con su sangre demoníaca han sido capturados por dos vampiros, que se alimentarán de ellos hasta recuperar su vieja fortaleza.

Eso no les decía demasiado, ni siquiera les importaba lo que ocurriera con esa familia, el señor del Inframundo los protegía.

—Sus nombres son Aspros y Defteros, vampiros del pasado, tan viejos como poderosos, son quienes han iniciado una oleada de vampirismo, están expandiendo la plaga en contra de las órdenes del maestro, supongo que piensan que ya es momento de recuperar lo que nos robaron.

Thanatos se transformó en humano, llevando una mano a su cabeza, Manigoldo estaba en peligro, ese necio cabeza hueca solo lograría que lo matarán.

—Pero no es todo, Camus encontró a un media sangre muy especial, como los Walden, pero esa sangre no viene del Inframundo, sino del Paraíso, un hermoso medio ángel, cuyo apellido es Hearthfire, como de Milo Hearthfire.

Milo le maldijo y estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero Hypnos lo evitó, colocando un brazo entre ambos, mirándolo fijamente, suponiendo que era por eso por lo que el vampirismo no lo atacó ni debilitó como debía suceder.

—¿Tú cómo diablos sabes eso?

Kasa tenía muchos amigos, uno de ellos Sorrento, otro se llamaba Julián, pero, sobre todo, cuando te trataban como basura, generalmente llegaban a verte como una sombra, ignoraban tu existencia y hablaban sin importarles que pudieras escucharlos, o actuaban delante de ti, al fin y al cabo, no eras más que una insignificante nada.

—Tengo amigos que saben cosas y conocí a tus padres, eran una bonita pareja, Kardia y Degel, ellos te educaron, pero no sobrevivieron mucho, Camus decidió atacarlos de noche, con ayuda del lemuriano de ojos azules, pero no te encontraron, no sabían que debían buscarte.

No lo sabían y después Shion lo salvó, le protegió de los vampiros, hasta que cometió la locura de buscar venganza, consiguiendo que Camus tratara de convertirlo en uno de los suyos, su compañero eterno.

—Yo se muchas cosas, por eso deben conservarme, además, Io me dio su palabra.

Io no estaba en condiciones para realizar promesas de aquella clase, pero Hypnos siempre buscaba la forma de obtener información, como la que les otorgaría Kasa, que no olía a sangre humana, sino a sangre de animal, cuya extrañeza le hacía débil, vulnerable, necesitaba protección, lo sabía bien y parecía que Io estaba dispuesto a protegerlo.

—Te conservaremos siempre y cuando seas de utilidad, si solo eres un presumido, date por muerto.

Kasa sonrió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, escuchando como Io se acercaba a él con lentitud.

—Tú lo trajiste, tú eres responsable de sus actos, Io, de fallarme, sufrirás la misma pena que tu mascota vampiro.

A Kasa no le importaban los insultos, únicamente estar a salvo, así que siguió a Io sin decir nada más.

—Muchas gracias dios del sueño.

Hypnos asintió, para observar a Milo, quien no le había mentido, pero tampoco le había compartido toda la información que necesitaban para mantenerlo seguro, tal vez, había arriesgado a su jauría demasiado al dejarle ingresar en ella.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Le pregunto a Milo, no lo forzaría a compartir su pasado, pero esperaba que le compartiera un poco, después de darle un lugar donde dormir, proteger sus pasos y confiar en su palabra.

—Camus fue el maldito vampiro que me mordió...

*****

Shion no sabía que pensar, por primera vez en un siglo, no comprendía los pensamientos de sus alumnos.

Milo había desaparecido, Mu había traicionado a dos muchachos para convertirlos en los esclavos de dos vampiros, llevado a Shura a esa precaria situación y de ser un vampiro convertiría a su toro en otro igual.

Shaka decía que debían darle caza, era un vampiro, uno de sus enemigos, estaba obsesionado con la inmortalidad, con otorgarla a su toro.

No podían ignorar las señales, era imposible hacerlo, pero, aun así, el anciano hechicero no podía tomar la decisión que se llevará su vida, ni daría esa orden aun creyendo en su bondad.

Sin saber que su segundo alumno ya había tomado la iniciativa, buscaría a Mu, lo detendría, salvaría su alma o lo destruiría en el proceso, para darle una muerte digna.

Junto a cada uno de los cazadores capturados, Raki, Harbinger, aún Milo, sin importar las órdenes de Shion, que les había dicho que tenían que aguardar en el santuario debajo de la ciudad.

—Shura, si tan siquiera despertarás.

Pronunció, recorriendo la frente del joven de cabello negro, que aún estaba vivo, pero en coma.

—¿Porque no das la orden?

Le pregunto su compañero, él era su segundo al mando, quien esperaba una respuesta, una convincente, que explicará la inacción de su esposo.

—No puedo creer que Mu nos haya traicionado, es imposible.

Dohko negó eso, el amor que le tenía a su toro era verdadero y un vampiro sentía mucho más que un humano común, haciendolos propensos a dejarse llevar por sus deseos, así que era lógico que la futura muerte de su compañero, le hiciera desear ser inmortal, poder mantenerlo con el cada instante de su vida.

—Esperaremos hasta que ellos vengan por nosotros, como destruyeron el orfanato, les darás la oportunidad de caer mucho más bajo aún.

Shion supuso que así era, Mu no se retractaría, porque su amor era sincero.

—Si él se ha aliado con ellos, si en verdad ha vendido su alma por la vida eterna, enviar a cualquiera de los muchachos a darle caza, terminará en su destrucción, ya perdimos a Harbinger y Raki, no quiero que Shaka muera también.

Pero entonces que harían, permanecer ocultos hasta que fueran por ellos.

—Debemos marcharnos maestro, una vez lejos, yo buscaré el rastro de los traidores, les daré una muerte piadosa.

Shion negó eso, esa no era una muerte piadosa, creía que tal vez se trataba de una venganza, puesto que los sentimientos de Shaka por Mu eran muy profundos, lo amaba y le dolía ser rechazado por el muchacho brasileño.

—Te lo prohíbo Shaka, no debes buscar a Mu, menos en este momento en que tus sentimientos te controlan.

Shaka estaba decidido, pero Shion, que tenía demasiados siglos en su haber no lo dejaría marcharse, no sin explicarle su punto de vista.

—Si Mu te ofreciera estar a su lado que harías, lo matarían o lo dejarías llevarte con él a las sombras.

Shaka estuvo a punto de responder, pero Shion se levantó, no dejaría que le mintiera.

—Piensa en tu respuesta antes de dármela, Shaka, se sinceró.

La respuesta era obvia, lo seguiría al fin del mundo.

—Tiene razón, maestro, aún amo a Mu y me duele que haya elegido a su toro, en vez de mi cariño.

*****

Le habían prometido la vida eterna y se la darían, Defteros estaba agradecido, Aspros también, era está la clase de soldado que necesitaban con ellos, un hombre enamorado, porque alguien que podía entregar todo su amor a un compañero era una persona confiable.

Porque sabían que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerlo seguro, no por dinero, ni poder, sino por amor, ese cariño que le tenía a su toro.

Mu esperaba impaciente por la mordida que le daría la eternidad, su torso estaba descubierto, se había dado un largo baño, depilado, no había nada que mantuviera su aroma, haciéndolo tan inhumano como podía.

Aspros y Defteros se situaron a sus costados y mordieron su cuello al mismo tiempo, para que el veneno se introdujera en su cuerpo, esperando escuchar un quejido de Mu, que se mantuvo firme, en silencio, ajeno al dolor.

Sólo dieron un trago de aquella sangre media, e inmediatamente después, cortaron su muñeca, para que su sangre inmortal cayera en la boca de su nuevo aliado, ya lo habían hecho antes, un poco de sangre le daría la inmortalidad que tanto deseaba.

El único problema, las únicas letras pequeñas, se trataban de soportar el dolor del cambio, sin perder la razón en sus oscuros deseos.

De lograrlo, Mu, sería uno de los suyos y podría darle la vida eterna a su amante, su toro, su futuro compañero.

Que parecía un hombre fuerte, lo soportaría, la pregunta era si el media sangre también lo haría.

—Hemos cumplido nuestra promesa.

Como Mu los llevo a sus mascotas, quien, al sentir el cambio, la muerte apoderándose de su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo su costado, gritando de pronto a causa del dolor.

—Ahora falta ver, si soportas el cambio o no.

Pronunciaron dejándolo solo, esperando que fuera tan fuerte como para soportar el cambio, y lo era, Mu renacería como un vampiro completo, su psique intacta, su sed insaciable, seguro, poderoso, dispuesto a lo que fuera por mantener a su amado a su lado.

—Aldebaran...


	30. Pasión.

Las horas seguían pasando, el tiempo no se detenía y Shura no despertaba, permanecía inconsciente, postrado en su cama improvisada, luchando con la enfermedad en su cuerpo, con la pérdida de sangre, con demonios ocultos que no recordaba.

Shion seguía a su lado, esperando verlo abrir sus ojos dentro de poco, que pudiera decirle algo más, porque Mu los traiciono y que deseaban esos vampiros.

No obstante, esa noche Shura no despertaría, estaba demasiado débil, demasiado mal herido, recordando el pasado, al menos un pasado que vivió alguien más.

Memorias que sucedían una tras otra, debilitando su espíritu, con un bombardeo de imágenes borrosas que le torturaban con la fuerza y detalle de estos.

*****

Había pasado otro día sin ver a su hermano, según le había dicho su proclamado amo, el propio Minos no deseaba verlo hasta que pudiera caminar por su propia cuenta.

Radamanthys le había dicho a Aspros que se conformaba con comer en su habitación, junto a su cama, a su lado, pero la respuesta de Defteros fue la misma, su hermano asistiría a comer con él, cuando pudiera caminar por su propia cuenta.

Preocupando de sobre manera a Radamanthys, que apenas había probado bocado, aunque se esforzaba por alimentarse, cada noche, su amo bebía de su sangre, en ocasiones tanta que no podía moverse hasta la mañana siguiente, en otras apenas un sorbo, pero con cada nueva mordida, el dolor iba retrocediendo, transformándose en un placer difícil de explicar.

Ese día llevaba puesto un traje de color negro con algunos detalles morados y lilas, una ropa extraña, que le hacía sentir como un payaso, pero su amo la eligió para él, le ayudo a vestirse con ella, recorriendo su cuerpo en el proceso, pasando sus manos por sus músculos, lamiendo sus heridas, no dejaría que su sangre se desperdiciará.

Aspros vestía con la ropa sencilla de siempre, botas, abrigo, pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un pañuelo, su cabello peinado en una coleta, el suyo estaba suelto.

-Mañana verás a tú hermano por fin, ya está en condiciones para caminar por su propia cuenta y Defteros me ha dicho que desea verte, que te ha extrañado.

Radamanthys comenzaba a pensar que le había mentido, no le dejaría ver a su hermano, porque tal vez estaba en peor estado de lo que le decían.

-Han pasado varios días, no tiene que estar recuperado para que pueda verlo.

Le recordó, levantándose de la mesa, para sentarse en sus piernas, se sentía extraño, pero era como se imaginaba que un esclavo dócil se comportaba.

-Tú me lo prometiste.

Aspros beso su muñeca, encajando los dientes en ella, bebiendo su sangre, escuchando un ligero quejido que fue seguido de un gemido de placer, comenzaba a disfrutar de aquella sensación.

-Y mi hermano me ha jurado que solo está cumpliendo el capricho de Minos, tu hermano es orgulloso, no querrá que vuelvas a verlo en esa triste situación.

Radamanthys sintió entonces como abandonaba su muñeca, para tirar en su dirección, besando sus labios, haciendo que saboreara su propia sangre.

-Yo no te mentiría conejito, te dije que tendrías un lugar donde dormir cuando me lo pediste, y ya lo tienes.

Ya que Minos había decidido esperar un día más para ver a Radamanthys, supuso que no había nada de malo en aprovechar el tiempo que tenían para ellos.

\- ¿Acaso no es un lugar cómodo cerca de tu hermano?

Aspros comenzó a recorrer sus muslos por encima de la ropa, acariciándolo con delicadeza, besando su cuello, para llevar sus dedos a los botones de su ropa, comenzaba a ser muy bueno desvistiendo a su conejito.

-Es más, he localizado tu collar, el que le diste a tu hermano para protegerlo del mío, Defteros lo tenía y quiero verte con el puesto, sin nada más encima.

Radamanthys se alejó de Aspros, poniéndose de pie, para desvestirse lentamente, como le gustaba a su amo que lo hiciera, quien siempre le observaba como si fuera esa la primera vez que se desnudaba frente a sus ojos.

-Muy bien conejito, ya vas aprendiendo.

Radamanthys en ocasiones aún desviaba su mirada, en especial cuando las últimas prendas caían, y en algunas ocasiones, aún se esforzaba por mantenerse quieto.

Escuchando los movimientos de Aspros, que se acercaba a él con un paso lento, recorriendo su cintura con las puntas de sus dedos, besando su espalda.

-Relájate, no voy a morderte, no está vez.

Aspros encontraba esas palabras divertidas, mucho más los esfuerzos de su obediente conejito por quedarse quieto, su ligero salto cuando la cadena fría toco su piel, el collar que pensaba era para su protección adornando su cuerpo.

-Conejito date la vuelta, quiero verte.

Radamanthys obedeció, permitiendo que Aspros le observará, el que se alejó varios pasos, asintiendo, aún le daba de beber raíz púrpura, o también conocida como el corazón del diablo, esperando que su conejito cambiará mucho antes, ansiaba el momento en que pudiera ver sus preciosos cuernos adornando su cabeza, unas alas y una cola, la verdadera apariencia de su compañero.

—Hermoso.

El que estaba seguro de que no hablaba de su persona, sino de aquel primer conejito, el que había perdido y cuya historia no compartiría, comprendiendo que Aspros estaba enfermo, estaba encerrado con una criatura inmortal con la psique rota, aferrándose al pasado, cuando era mortal, suponía, sin saber muy bien cuál era la razón de eso.

—Y serás mucho más hermoso aún.

Le aseguro, besando su cuello, un poco por encima de la mordida que tenía del día anterior, recorriendo su cintura con ambas manos, sentándolo en la mesa en donde aún seguía servida la comida de su conejito, que se negaba a probar bocado hasta que no viera a Minos.

—Ya lo veras.

*****

Su hermano no entendería lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, Minos tampoco lo comprendía del todo, sin embargo, no estaban en condiciones de pelear o de huir, tenían que esperar un poco más, hasta que decidieran llevarlos a su mansión, en ese momento podían intentar escapar, llegar a un lugar seguro, porque, a pesar de ganarse la confianza de sus amantes, estos no los dejarían seguir viviendo como unos meros mortales, Defteros se lo había dicho, cuando pudieran, les regalarían la libertad.

—Seremos una hermosa familia.

Le repetía sin descanso, recorriendo su espalda con ambas manos, besando cada centímetro de su piel, escuchando sonoros gemidos, Minos trataba de ser tan vocal como lo hubiera sido con su fiel soldado, Lune, imaginando que eran sus manos las que le brindaban semejante placer.

—Mañana veras a tu hermano y le dirás que me has aceptado, así el se olvidara de sus planes de escape, por mantenerse a tu lado.

Esperaba que eso pasara, que Radamanthys decidiera confiar en él, si volvían a escapar sin un plan, sin las herramientas adecuadas, lo único que lograrían seria ser capturados de nuevo.

—Radamanthys hará lo que yo le sugiera, como tú, él sabe que solo me preocupo por su bien.

Defteros asintió, bajando sobre su cuerpo, lamiendo la línea de su espalda sosteniendo sus nalgas, amasándolas, con un movimiento circular, le había prometido no morderlo hasta que pudiera ver a Radamanthys, después de asegurarle que su hermano no se sentiría seguro si le veía en mal estado, en ese momento querría escapar, pero si estaba en optimas condiciones, fuerte, vigoroso, el conejito permanecería a su lado, únicamente porque eran familia, no tenían a nadie más que a ellos, hasta que les demostraran que sus compañeros si les amaban.

—¿Te preocupas por el mío?

Minos no le respondió de momento, decirle que lo hacia seria mentirle y Defteros se daría cuenta, lo sabía, así que simplemente cuando abrió sus nalgas un poco más, lamiéndole, movimiento que recibió un fuerte gemido, arqueando la espalda, escuchando como el vampiro arriba de su cuerpo se reía.

—Algún día lo harás, yo lo sé.

Fue su respuesta tratando de introducir su lengua en su cuerpo, acariciando su sexo, forzándole a elevar la cadera, para que su intimidad estuviera expuesta para él, escuchando más hermosos gemidos de su avecilla cantora, que se retorcía en sus manos, sin pedirle que se detuviera, solo, disfrutando de sus placeres.

—Pero me conformo con que no me niegues tus caricias.

*****

Radamanthys gemía en voz baja, no era tan vocal como su hermano, pero tampoco se negaba a sus caricias como se lo había prometido, estaba sentado en la mesa, ambas rodillas un poco por encima de sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que el lamía su sexo, sosteniendo una de sus piernas con una de sus manos e ingresando dos dedos en la pequeña apertura entre sus nalgas con la otra.

Los que doblo buscando su próstata, escuchando un gemido un poco mas sonoro, sintiendo como Radamanthys se recostaba en la incomoda superficie de la mesa, llevando el dorso de su mano a su boca, en un inútil intento por silenciarse.

Aspros se rio al escuchar eso, ingresando dos dedos más, creyendo que algunas cuantas cuerdas se verían encantadoras en la piel de su conejito, marcas rojizas surcando su torso, sus ingles, aun su cuello.

Imaginándoselo cohibido durante su desayuno con su hermano, tratando de ocultarle que vestía algo como eso debajo de su elegante ropa, tal vez un dilo en su cuerpo, uno pequeño, le daría color a sus mejillas.

O también podía imaginarse a su conejito amarrado a esa mesa, con cuerdas suaves, sus ojos vendados para que no pudiera ver que le tenía preparado, sirviendo comida en su cuerpo, como si fuera un plato, para poder consumirla sobre él, aunque no comía y esa fantasía únicamente serviría si fuera un humano, aunque bien podía beber su sangre.

Aspros comenzaba a excitarse un poco más al imaginarse aquellos actos, de pronto, visualizando a su conejito con cuernos, con alas, tal vez garras afiladas, encontrándolo hermoso, mucho más aun que al ser un humano común.

*****

Defteros amaba ver la expresión de su avecilla cuando le poseía, aun cuando dormía le encantaba su rostro contorsionándose por el placer, su ligero sonrojo, la delicadeza de sus movimientos, encontrándolo sublime.

Y como se lo había prometido, si no se le negaba, su compañero no tenía porque sentir dolor, nunca más, si se trataba de un amante obediente, pero si le engañaba, si pensaba en alguien más, tendría que castigarlo, marcar esa preciosa piel, cuya sangre borraba todas sus heridas en un puñado de días.

El vampiro de piel morena lamía uno de los pezones de Minos, que erguido y rosado le recordaba un botón de rosa, una fresa que podía disfrutar solamente él, cuya hermana retorcía con sus dedos, escuchando más gemidos de su avecilla.

Minos llevo sus manos a su cabeza, sus piernas estaban abiertas de par en par, su sexo restregándose con el de su amo, el que se decía ser su amo, quien parecía encontrar su pecho erótico, besando sus pezones, acariciándolos, pellizcándolos, hasta que comenzaron a ponerse rojos, deteniéndose solo así, para ver la erótica visión de su ave de plumaje blanco debajo de su cuerpo.

Las mejillas de Minos estaban pintadas de rojo, su cuerpo jadeante, sudor resbalando por los poros de su piel, deseaba ser poseído, le necesitaba con la misma desesperación que el deseaba poseerlo por toda la eternidad.

—Descuida Minos, pronto seremos uno.

Minos asintió, besando sus labios, necesitaba ganarse a su demonio, para poder salir de su cuarto, recuperar su fuerza y ver a su hermano, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, creía que Aspros era el peor de los dos, el menor deseaba su cariño, de una mano firme que lo guiara, tal vez, su compasión, alguien que no fuera su hermano que estuviera dedicado a su persona.

*****

Aspros necesitaba que le obedecieran, quería la lealtad de Radamanthys, su voluntad, su deseo, pero, sobre todo, su sumisión, la dependencia de este muchacho que le trato como a un sirviente, pero era su conejito, era su pequeño demonio.

Cuyo cuerpo le recibía, recostado en la mesa con un brazo debajo de su cabeza que de lado tenía unas cuantas lagrimas mojando sus mejillas, el otro sosteniendo su hombro, como si tratara de alejarlo, deteniéndose antes de empujarlo porque sabía que rompería su promesa de hacerlo, una de sus piernas colgando de la mesa y la otra recargada en su hombro, medio doblada.

Una postura incomoda, una lucha entre permitirle poseerlo y pelear con él, lo sabía porque de vez en cuando sus dedos se encajaban en su hombro, para después relajarlos, sus gemidos enloqueciéndolo, apoderándose de su cordura, que muchos decían, era escasa.

*****

Minos rodeaba su cintura con ambas piernas, sus brazos estaban situados a cada lado de su cabeza, sosteniendo su almohada, permitiendo que se moviera a su antojo, respondiendo a sus besos, gimiendo sin vergüenza alguna.

Lagrimas de placer recorriendo sus mejillas, quiso creer Defteros, la verdad era que ni siquiera el juez comprendía porque sentía placer en las manos del vampiro, de conocer lo que sabían los licántropos, podría decir que su cuerpo reaccionaba al afrodisiaco de su mordida, no a la compañía de su cama.

Que se derramo en su cuerpo, pero deseoso de más, enamorado de la belleza de su avecilla, de sus gemidos y de su calor, cambio su postura en la cama, ayudándole a sentarse en sus piernas, esperando que el mismo se empalara en su hombría.

Acto que realizo sin que tuviera que ordenárselo, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, cerrando los ojos, arqueando su espalda, esta vez, su memoria, sus sueños que le atormentaban desde que tenía memoria, le hicieron pensar en alguien más, un lobo celeste, una criatura hermosa como ninguna, un espejismo, cuyo nombre tenía en la punta de su lengua, como toda su apariencia, pero siempre se le escapaba, nunca lograba terminar de recordarle.

*****

Aspros prácticamente se había subido a la mesa, sosteniendo las manos de su conejito, cuyas piernas dobladas rodeaban su torso, temblando ligeramente, su cuello arqueado, gimiendo con fuerza, deseando estar en otra parte, imaginándose al único hombre que conocía y había demostrado interés en él, en vez del vampiro.

Pensando en el pintor, en el artista, imaginándoselo arriba de su cuerpo, brindándole placer, sólo así, pudo derramarse en su vientre, sintiendo la semilla del vampiro inundarlo y poco después sus dientes en su pecho, sobre uno de sus pectorales.

*****

Minos sin saberlo finalizo al mismo tiempo, manchando el torso de Defteros, que le observaba con placer, con una sonrisa que bordeaba la locura, sus ojos azules fijos en el cuerpo pálido de su avecilla, que trataba de comprender porque veía a ese lobo, quien era y si no, el estar a lado de esos vampiros, le habían vuelto loco de la misma forma.

*****

Al mismo tiempo, Shura, por fin abría los ojos.


	31. Piedad.

Shura intento levantarse, lo último que recordaba era la emboscada llevada a cabo por los gemelos, la traición de Mu, que los había entregado sin mostrar ninguna emoción, ni un poco de arrepentimiento.

—Shura, al fin despiertas.

Shaka le veía sin verlo, llevando sus manos a su torso para ayudarle a levantarse, escuchando un ligero quejido cuando sus costillas resentidas fueron presionadas con un poco más de fuerza de la que podía soportar.

—¿Dónde están los hermanos? ¿Dónde están Radamanthys y Minos?

Así que esos eran sus nombres, Aioros les había dicho muy poco, apenas conjeturas de lo que había visto, pero Shura podría explicarles mucho mejor que ocurrió con Mu, con esos muchachos del carruaje, aun con el toro.

—Fueron capturados.

Shura negó eso, le había prometido a Radamanthys que tanto el cómo su hermano estarían a salvo y así seria de no elegir a Mu como uno de sus guardaespaldas, ofreciéndole la inmortalidad para ambos, de una forma en que no tendrían que pagar con la sangre de dos inocentes.

—No, fueron vendidos por la inmortalidad de Mu, tú lo sabes, nuestro viejo camarada no les tuvo piedad.

Shaka lo sabía, Mu estaba perdido, los había engañado y se preguntaba si acaso no los entregaría a esas criaturas, porque comenzaba a creerlo capaz de cualquier cosa, sin embargo, Shura comprendía mucho mejor que estaba pasando.

—Mu transformara a su amante en uno de los suyos y esos muchachos estarán perdidos.

Si es que no estaban muertos para ese momento, supuso Shaka, pero no era posible, ellos eran valiosos, de lo contrario no se habrían tomado tantas molestias para capturarlos.

—Y si ellos están perdidos nosotros también lo estaremos, son hijos del señor del inframundo, son dos Walden con la edad suficiente para madurar, si consiguen manipularlos, para convertirlos en soldados leales, no habrá fuerza humana que pueda vencerlos.

Recordaban historias de la gran guerra, la magia de los Gemini, el poder de los Oros, la oscuridad de los Walden, cuyos hijos habían pactado con fuerzas inmortales y oscuras, convirtiéndose en los sirvientes de Hades, sus hijos en sus herederos, medio demonios, una vez que lograban madurar, en ese momento se transformaban en criaturas completas, poderosos, casi invencibles, inmunes al vampirismo o la licantropía.

—Pues ya es tarde, esos muchachos están en el centro, en el castillo, llevan días en ese lugar y nadie sabe lo que pasa, solo que su enfermedad sigue expandiéndose, creemos que pronto vendrán por nosotros, solo es cuestión de que Mu termine su traición.

Shura negó eso, era simplemente imposible que en ese corto lapso hubieran perdido tanto, preguntándose si su amigo aun estaba vivo y si lo estaba, si soportaría la tortura del vampiro.

—¿Por qué seguimos aquí entonces?

Shion fue esta vez quien tuvo una respuesta para esa pregunta, estaba esperando a que Shura despertara, necesitaban información y solamente él comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Necesitábamos que despertarás.

*****

Thanatos decidió darles algo de privacidad, o eso le había dicho a Hypnos, para que su protegido pudiera contarle su pasado sin que se sintiera forzado a eso, no deseaba que desconfiara de su hermano, puesto que solo una vez en la vida sucedía el milagro de encontrar a su alma gemela, al ser que despertara su corazón milenario, o esas fueron sus palabras antes de que les diera la espalda.

Hypnos permanecía con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, su expresión neutral, no estaba enojado ni decepcionado, únicamente esperaba una respuesta, la que no vendría con demasiada facilidad.

—¿Qué deseas saber?

El licántropo que le había brindado ayuda desde que se cruzaron sus caminos no tenía nada en particular que quisiera saber, únicamente esperaba que Milo confiara en sus actos, que le contara su pasado.

—Lo que desees contarme.

Milo estaba furioso, no esperaba encontrar a Kasa en ese sitio, aunque nunca le había hecho daño, el sabía cosas, porque nadie le prestaba atención, lo trataban peor que basura y no se extrañaba el que hubiera traicionado a los otros vampiros.

—Mi padre se llamaba Kardia, el era el amante de un erudito llamado Degel, ambos eran miembros de la orden, a veces tenían misiones separadas, en una de esas misiones, Kardia conoció a una hermosa mujer llamada Calvera, con la que tuvo un hijo, ese fui yo, ella me dejo a su cuidado.

Lo recordaba bien, cada año su padre le contaba como de un momento a otro, escucharon el llanto de un bebe en la puerta, no la vio, pero sabía que se trataba de su hijo, nacido de la hermosa mujer que conoció en América, no sabía que se trataba de un ángel, hasta que leyó la carta, que le pedía que lo protegiera, porque ella no podía.

—Ella me abandono, pero Degel y Kardia me cuidaron, decidieron adoptarme, ya eran amantes, ya sólo les faltaba un hijo propio, éramos una bonita familia, éramos muy felices.

Susurro, Hypnos no recordaba a su madre, únicamente a su hermano, que era distante, eran mucho más unos aliados que unos hermanos, no eran cercanos, no se contaban nada, solo gobernaban la jauría lo mejor que pudieran.

Escuchando de vez en cuando los consejos del lobo solitario, Albafica, que se apartaba de la jauría la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre oliendo a rosas, en donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, en los rosales que cuidaba en donde fuera que se escondiera.

—Cuando yo cumplí ocho años, ellos atacaron, Camus y ese vampiro de ojos azules, Kiki, el sabía en donde se encontraban, pero no sabía que yo existía, ese bastardo traiciono a mis padres, hizo que los matarán.

Era de noche cuando escucharon los primeros gritos, ellos vivían en un pueblo pequeño, tenían animales de granja, caballos, tenían una vida tranquila, según decían Degel guardaba un mapa en alguna parte de la casa, en donde escondían un tesoro que buscaba el príncipe de hielo, ese era el mapa donde eran señaladas las celdas de los hermanos, por quienes asesinaron a sus padres.

Ellos creyeron que buscaban a su media sangre, a Milo, que con ocho años ya se creía lo suficiente mayor para pelear junto a sus padres, pero Kardia lo golpeo, era un hombre de acciones, no de palabras, dejándolo inconsciente, encerrándolo en un cuarto oculto debajo de una alfombra.

Comprendiendo bien que no tenían la oportunidad para enfrentarse con Camus, que su principal objetivo era mantenerlo con vida, sin importarle el mapa que Degel cuidaba con tanto esmero, su pequeño era mucho más importante aún.

Su hijo, que despertó al amanecer, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, encerrado en el cuarto debajo de la alfombra, escuchando unos pasos sobre la madera, de pronto dos personas abrían la puerta, uno de ellos era un oriental de cabello café, con una sonrisa amable, la otra tenía cabello verde, ojos lilas, una mirada preocupada.

—Lo siento tanto.

Fue lo único que tuvo que decir para comprender que sus padres habían sido asesinados, por ese Camus, cuya apariencia no conocía, pero si su nombre, el asesinato de Kardia y Degel.

Llorando inmediatamente, sintiendo los brazos de Shion rodearle con ternura, sin decirle nada más, sin embargo, lo llevaría a su orfanato, en donde lo criaría, para enseñarle a utilizar sus dones especiales, aunque decía que se trataba todavía de un niño, que aun le faltaba alcanzar todo su potencial.

—Shion, el líder del segundo bastión me educo, me advirtió de Camus y me pidió que no buscara venganza, pero no lo escuche, yo era un hombre, ya era un adulto, comprendía el mundo mucho mejor que todos los demás.

Hypnos conocía esa sensación, cada humano, vampiro, licántropo o ser inteligente sobre la faz del planeta en algún momento se sentía superior a los demás, creyendo que conocía todas las respuestas, una actitud que siempre terminabas pagando muy caro.

—Fui a buscarlo, deseaba destruirlo, creía que yo podría lograrlo cuando decenas de los míos no pudieron hacerlo.

Esa historia era parecida a la de Manigoldo, ese cabeza hueca decidió que debía matar a Thanatos, acusándolo de ser el quien destruyera su aldea, matara a su maestro, pero ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, únicamente al escuchar lo que había hecho Camus, decidieron visitar ese pueblo, cargando con la culpa de ese atroz acto.

—Lo tenía todo preparado, me disfrazaría de un mero sirviente y cuando amaneciera, lo mataría, sería rápido, fácil, seguro, Shion estaría orgulloso de mi.

Milo busco toda la información que pudo encontrar acerca de Camus, el príncipe de hielo, un vampiro pelirrojo que vivía en Rusia, en un castillo en donde un pueblo humano se protegía a sus pies, entregando de vez en cuando algún tributo.

Un hombre o una mujer, sangre fresca para el vampiro, él trataba de ser uno de los seleccionados, lo recordaba bien porque se sintió afortunado cuando Afrodita lo señalo, el trabajaría en el castillo, en donde algunos vampiros moraban, junto a varios humanos con una vida muy corta, pero cómoda, protegidos de los elementos por esas paredes de piedra tan fría como el corazón del vampiro pelirrojo.

En su interior había varios vampiros, uno de ellos Afrodita, un hermoso vampiro que seleccionaba a los nuevos sirvientes, a él lo pondrían a trabajar en las cocinas, en donde nada era preparado, apenas el alimento de los esclavos, que decían, trabajaba para ellos.

—Pensé que tuve suerte, podría ingresar en la habitación de Camus, destruirlo y escapar, todo eso mientras aun siguiera dormido.

Hypnos negó eso, Milo era un cabeza hueca, casi tan malo con Manigoldo, que creyó podía cazar a un lobo de media tonelada únicamente con una espada, apestando a tabaco, un aroma que Thanatos aun encontraba desagradable, pero era nostálgico, aquel de su compañero.

—Supongo que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que te encontraran.

Milo asintió, cargaba unas cacerolas, caminando en uno de los pasillos, observando como dos humanos limpiaban un charco de sangre en el suelo, su aroma inundando su nariz con el metálico sabor de la muerte, logrando que casi vomitara, pero pudo controlarse.

En esos pocos días había visto demasiado para saber que los vampiros eran monstruos, que beber sangre humana era una atrocidad, que esas criaturas no solo bebían sangre porque estaban hambrientos, sino porque les gustaba la sensación de la vida escapando de un humano, el miedo apoderándose de cada una de sus células, eran monstruos sádicos, criaturas que debían ser destruidas.

En medio de aquella horrible escena fue que lo encontró, Camus observaba ese pasillo desde un balcón, recargado en un pasamanos, sus hijos estaban hambrientos, los humanos debían alimentarlos, así era como debería ser, pero siempre peleaban, siempre trataban de buscar su libertad, un acto que encontraba ridículo, no había forma de escapar.

Milo era un hombre joven después de todo y ningún humano, mucho menos, uno con un corazón tan grande como el del escorpión, podía ignorar los actos monstruosos que transcurrían frente a sus ojos, deteniéndose cuando escucho un grito proveniente de uno de los cuartos, llamando la atención de Camus, que cerrando los ojos aspiro su aroma como si se tratase de la fragancia mas exquisita que jamás hubiera presenciado.

Sus pupilas convirtiéndose en un punto, sus colmillos creciendo, su boca salivando, sintiendo un hambre y una sed tan grande como nunca la había sentido, saltando, perdiendo toda clase de compostura, todo por acercarse al joven humano, que se había detenido, como si deseara correr para ayudar a quien grito en ese cuarto.

Milo al escuchar el pesado cuerpo cayendo en el suelo, a pocos metros de su persona, volteo, era el, era Camus, su cabello rojo, sus uñas y ojos, era el príncipe de hielo, quien le miraba con sorpresa, acercándose más a él.

—Eres diferente.

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de atacarlo, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca y después de la cintura, clavando sus dientes en su cuello, como si se tratase de uno de los vampiros muertos, para beber su sangre, tanta que Milo pensó que morirá, sin embargo, recordando su entrenamiento, buscando una daga de plata, la encajo cerca del corazón del vampiro, esperando destruirlo con ese filo sagrado.

Sin embargo, fallo por unos centímetros, escuchando el grito de Camus, viéndole distorsionarse por culpa del dolor, apreciando su verdadera apariencia, la que siempre le traería pesadillas de tan horrible que en verdad era.

—¿Fallaste?

Milo asintió, llevando su mano a su cuello, recordando la desesperación, el dolor de la muerte apoderarse de su cuerpo, escuchando los pasos del lobo dorado, que de pronto rodeo su cuerpo, al ver que aún le temía, que esos recuerdos realmente le afectaban.

—Si, yo falle y habría muerto de no tener esta sangre en mi cuerpo, de no ser lo que dijo Kasa que yo era.

Hypnos asintió, de no ser un ángel ya estaría muerto o sería un esclavo de ese vampiro sin corazón, el dios del sueño comprendía que debería mandarlo lejos, pero el lobo, el humano, creía que debía proteger a este ángel de ese demonio, eso era lo correcto.

—Aquí estas a salvo.

Le aseguro, pero Milo negó eso, no estaba a salvo, únicamente la muerte lo salvaría, porque Camus no lo dejaría escapar, ese príncipe de hielo deseaba su cuerpo, su alma, no podría huir jamás.

—No lo estoy, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

Hypnos negó eso, no lo dejaría marchar, era un buen chico y necesitaba protección, comprendiendo entonces lo que dijo su hermano acerca de su fuego fatuo, de internarse en los abismos de la muerte, únicamente para mantenerlo seguro, porque ese muchacho solitario, que veía fantasmas, lo necesitaba, casi tanto como el deseaba a su compañero.

—Camus no es rival para mí, yo soy el dios del sueño, un licántropo milenario, tendrá que pensárselo dos veces antes de intentar matarme, conmigo estas seguro Milo, yo te protegeré, esta ocasión no tendré piedad con mis enemigos.

*****

Thanatos corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, transformado en un lobo de inmensa envergadura, siguiendo el rastro de su compañero, de Manigoldo, el fuego demoniaco, el médium que veía fantasmas e intento matarlo, pero cuando pudo hacerlo, se detuvo, mostrándole piedad.

Demostrándole que ambos estaban solos, que necesitaban de la compañía de su igual, encontrándolo en el otro, Thanatos lo supo apenas lo vio, Manigoldo cuando por fin, con una espada de plata, estuvo a punto de matarlo, deteniéndose, escuchando lo que tenía que decirle, creyendo que no tuvieron nada que ver con la destrucción de su aldea, los licántropos no se alimentaban de carne humana, únicamente de animales, porque su sangre y su carne eran iguales.

Sin importarle que su hermano enfureciera con él, no abandonaría a su cangrejo, a su compañero, porque no era nada sin su afecto, sin su compañía, así como no mostraría piedad a cualquiera que deseara lastimarlo.


	32. Cautiverio y Fuga.

Milo despertó en una celda, encadenado, colgando del techo, desorientado y demasiado debilitado.

Pero aún estaba vivo, de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, ese vampiro no se había llevado su vida, era como un milagro.

Camus estaba sentado enfrente suyo, en un cómodo asiento acojinado, con una expresión indiferente, observándolo de pies a cabeza, tratando de comprender que lo hacía tan especial.

Era un joven muy hermoso, piel rosada, ojos azules, una extraña uña afilada en una de sus manos, cabello rubio, ondulado, tan suave como la seda, músculos marcados, perfecto de pies a cabeza.

Dueño de una figura exquisita, como la que se imaginaba tuvo Jacinto o Ganimedes, una criatura hecha exclusivamente para la seducción, para seducir a un hombre o un vampiro, cuya belleza lo tenia hechizado, por primera vez en toda su eternidad.

-Afrodita me dijo que te llamabas Milo, que eres uno de los sirvientes nuevos y que trabajabas en las cocinas.

Milo intento soltarse, sin mostrarle temor, ni respeto, escupiendo su rostro cuando intento acariciarlo, sus piernas estaban sueltas, así que intento patearlo cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

\- ¡Vete al infierno!

Le respondió, observando la daga de plata en sus manos, está funcionaba principalmente con hombres lobo, con esos perros mojados, no con los vampiros, con ellos era mejor utilizar una estaca de cedro, en especial con un vampiro tan viejo como lo era él.

-Para matar a un vampiro debes encajar una estaca de madera, preferiblemente cedro, en su corazón, entre las costillas, porque si no puede ser que la punta se atore en el hueso y no pase nada, aunque sigue siendo muy doloroso.

Le explico, enseñándole el punto preciso en donde podría matarlo con una estaca, seguro que no podía hacer nada, era demasiado débil, estaba encadenado, pero aun así estaba vivo, después de perder casi toda la sangre de su cuerpo.

Camus sostuvo su cabello, mirándole, con curiosidad científica, como si no fuera una persona, más bien un objeto, nunca había probado una sangre como esa, tan revitalizante, además, era hermoso, como nunca había visto a ningún humano, en toda su vida, en tantos siglos que ya no los contaba.

\- ¿Porque deseabas matarme?

Milo no dijo nada en un principio, sintiendo como Camus pegaba su oreja a su corazón, enfocándose en sus latidos, acariciando sus caderas con sus largas uñas rojas, haciendo que se retorciera, tratando de patearlo con fuerza.

Pero no pudo hacerle daño, Camus simplemente sostuvo su tobillo, recorriendo su pierna para soltarlo de nuevo, dándole la espalda, con lo que parecía ser muy poco interés, pero en un hombre como el, hablaba de su creciente deseo por el joven colgando del techo.

-Se que intentabas llegar a mí, así que no lo escondas, he visto tus anotaciones, tus armas, lo que me sorprende es que Afrodita te haya dejado pasar, pero descuida, ya lo castigué por eso.

Camus se alejó, para sentarse de nuevo en la silla, esperando una respuesta de sus labios, pero no le diría nada, si deseaba matarlo que lo hiciera, así terminaría esa farsa mucho antes.

Lo único que le dolía era que no podría vengar a sus padres, destruir a ese sádico vampiro, tal vez, Shaka tenía razón, aun no estaba listo para salir a buscarlo, se dijo, aunque ya era tarde, ya no tenia nada que hacer.

\- ¿Porque te me haces tan familiar?

Repentinamente escucho unas cuantas pisadas, un intruso ingresaba en ese cuarto, sus manos detrás de su espalda, con una expresión amena, tranquila, podía decir que hasta se veía cómo te imaginabas que lo hacía una buena persona.

-Su nombre es Milo, es uno de los alumnos de Shion, es hijo del escorpión azul, pero fue criado por ambos, por Kardia y Degel.

Milo al ver al visitante apretó los dientes, al mismo tiempo que Kiki se cruzaba los brazos delante de su pecho, actuando como un viejo amigo del vampiro pelirrojo cuya mirada, casi desorbitada seguía fija en él, sorprendido por la nueva información.

-Ahora veo, tú eres hijo del escorpión, otro escorpión, uno dorado y muy bonito.

Apenas demostraba sus sentimientos, pero para Kiki, que le conocía bien, Camus estaba eufórico, casi como si fuera a dar saltos de alegría, aplaudiendo, pero únicamente cambio su postura en la silla, asintiendo.

\- ¿Sabes quién es su madre?

Le pregunto, recargándose en el brazo de la silla, cruzando sus piernas, cambiando su postura en ese asiento, escuchando los nuevos intentos de Milo por soltarse, el dolor de sus brazos aumentando con forme pasaba el tiempo.

-No lo sabemos, pero Shion cree que se trata de un ángel o algo parecido.

Fue su respuesta, no le importaba mucho en realidad lo que ocurriera con él, ni la información que compartía sin importarle siquiera, habían asesinado a sus padres, bañado la cabaña en donde vivían con su sangre, pero Kiki no mostraba sentimientos, solo una extraña tranquilidad, como si se pensara ajeno a ese mundo, a ese lugar, a las decisiones de Camus.

\- ¿Un ángel?

Camus asintió, se veía como un hermoso ángel, perfecto y encadenado a su techo, acercándose de nuevo a él, decidiendo su futuro, le convertiría en vampiro, seria su amante, le enseñaría a cazar, lo haría poderoso, su compañero eterno.

-Tiene sentido, eres muy hermoso y te daré la oportunidad de vivir eternamente, mi escorpión.

Camus no dijo nada más, abandonando su mazmorra, escuchando como Kiki se sentaba delante suyo, recargando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, aun observándole, recordando bien el día que llego, lo que Shion dijo de Kardia, como fue asesinado, pero su espíritu aún vivía con su pequeño, el escorpión dorado.

-Piensas que soy un monstruo, pero estoy salvando a todos los que puedo de lo que vendrá, aunque, salvarlos implica transformarlos en algo más, mucho más fuerte, inmortal.

Fueron sus palabras, algo siniestras, demasiado seguras de sí mismas, Kiki en realidad creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, el compartir información de su pasado con ese vampiro, observarle como si se tratase de una presa, un regalo para Camus, tal vez lo era, por lo que podía ver, el lemuriano de ojos azules, era todo lo que decían que eran los vampiros.

-Camus abrirá las puertas de las celdas de los gemelos, cuando eso pase, la gloria de los vampiros regresará y los pocos elegidos se salvarán de eso, tú eres uno de ellos.

Milo quiso maldecirlo, pero Kiki llevo su mano a su boca, silenciando cualquier sonido que quisiera pronunciar con ella, moviéndose a una velocidad imposible para cualquier criatura, maldiciéndole de pronto, cuando sus labios casi se pegaban a su oído, pero no sentía su aliento, nada, porque ya no respiraba.

-Deberías estar agradecido.

Fue su advertencia, abandonando ese cuarto, dejándolo solo, colgando de las cadenas, esperando por los planes que tendría ese vampiro con él, pero creía comprenderlos, si no estaba muerto para ese momento, quería decir, que le transformaría en uno de los suyos, en un chupasangre, si era uno de eso, seria su zorra, su amante.

A Milo no le gustaba recordar aquellos momentos, era demasiado doloroso para él, mucho mas los meses que le siguieron a esa tortura, ese secuestro, las manos de ese vampiro en su cuerpo, su sexo apoderándose de su intimidad, robándole su alma, el hambre, el miedo, el frio, sus intentos por liberarse, hasta que, el propio Afrodita lo libero, abriendo la puerta para que pudiera marcharse, sin darle una sola explicación, su rostro surcado por tres largas cicatrices, arruinando su belleza.

-Me negué a beber su sangre, el esperaba que la sed me hiciera caer, aceptarlo como mi amo, pero eso no pasó y en vez de rendirme, comencé a beber sangre de animales, ratas, cualquier cosa que llegara a mis fauces, pero nunca sangre humana.

Hypnos simplemente le escuchaba, su mirada fija en él, pero de una forma diferente a la que usaba Camus, si, podía ver el deseo en esos ojos dorados, en esa mirada pacifica, pero también podía ver su curiosidad, como si tratara de comprender por lo que había pasado, el dolor de su transformación.

-Hasta que me ofreciste la tuya, tu sangre, y aun así, no me gusta beberla, alimentarme de un humano, o de algo vivo, no soy como Kasa o los otros, no me gusta la muerte, no quiero asesinar a nadie por culpa de ese bastardo pelirrojo.

Hypnos respiro hondo, los pensamientos de Milo eran muy nobles, pero hasta cierto punto los encontraba absurdos, alimentarse de una rata o una oveja, no era lo mismo que beber la sangre de un humano, pero si este ser decidía alimentarte, no era lo mismo que si deseara hacerte el amor, pasar el resto de su vida, contigo.

No, sobrevivir no era un pecado y Milo no podía culparse por ello, mucho menos cuando otro ser aceptaba darte su sangre, como lo era en su caso, que si bien no era un humano, a diferencia de un vampiro, él estaba vivo, no era sangre muerta, podía darle vida a su escorpión, no su escorpión, al escorpión dorado, sin que tuviera que sentirse mal por eso, no le hacía daño con una simple mordida.

-Comienzas a morir desde el primer momento de tu nacimiento, en algunas ocasiones este proceso se detiene y solo ocurre de golpe, en otras más, mueres para renacer, pero la muerte siempre está con nosotros, eres un cazador, alimentarte no es un pecado.

Milo estuvo a punto de contradecirlo, tomar la vida de otro ser no era justo, era una atrocidad, mucho más cuando existía una consciencia, el temor a ser devorado, el miedo, un sentimiento del que parecían alimentarse muchos vampiros.

-Pero, si eso te hace sentir mejor, yo te daré mi sangre, yo seré quién te alimente, soy muy fuerte, me recupero rápido, así no tendrías por qué morir de ninguna forma.

Milo negó eso, pero Hypnos que era una criatura milenaria no estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle, ni siquiera en ese momento, porque lo comprendía, tenía miedo de su propio ser, de lo que seria capaz de realizar una vez que decidiera alimentarse de sangre humana, pero matarse de hambre, únicamente le orillaría a cometer los actos que no deseaba.

-Si no te alimentas decaerás hasta convertirte en una criatura que atacara a todo lo que esté a su paso, ya sea un animal o un niño, así que si no deseas cometer los actos que tanto desprecias, tienes que alimentarte, beber sangre que yo te ofrezco con gusto.

Milo no supo que decirle, tragando un poco de saliva, notando por primera vez la cercanía de Hypnos, el enorme lobo dorado, que le parecía muy atractivo, tal vez demasiado, mucho mas aun, cuando le mostraba gentileza cuando sabia que se trataba de uno de sus enemigos, un vampiro.

-Soy un licántropo, soy inmune al vampirismo porque yo sufro licantropía, no me harás daño, y así no lastimaras a nadie más, cuando el hambre te haga perder la razón.

Le aseguro, acercando sus labios a los suyos, para besarlo, pero deteniéndose de pronto, esperando que Milo avanzara lo que faltaba del espacio entre sus cuerpos, entre sus rostros, sintiendo que de pronto lo sostenía de su ropa, para tirar en su dirección, apoderándose de su boca.

\- ¿Dónde habías estado toda mi vida?

Juzgando por la diferencia de edades, quien debería decir eso era él, no su joven ángel, pero simplemente se dejó besar, ese muchacho necesitaba algo de control y estaba dispuesto a entregarlo, pero también le daría su cariño y su protección.

-Esperándote, aparentemente.

*****

Kasa odiaba a los otros vampiros casi tanto como Milo a Camus, lo sabía bien, porque los rumores decían que ese escorpión tenía veneno y había herido varias veces al príncipe de hielo, que intento encerrarlo en una celda, para que su hambre le hiciera obedecerlo, beber su sangre o la de algún humano, pero el escorpión se mantuvo firme.

Camus con cada rechazo recibido empeoraba su obsesión, una respuesta un tanto obvia, los vampiros tendían mucho a eso, a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, cuando las sentían, en especial aquellos acostumbrados a beber sangre humana.

Eran como adictos, ansiosos por sentir, porque ellos habían dejado de hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás, casi desde la primera mordida, si resistías el dolor de la muerte, el amor, el deseo, aun el odio desaparecía y únicamente se quedaba el hambre, por eso, cuando amaban a un humano, nunca le dejarían libre, hasta que lo mataran o ellos dejaran de existir.

El sabía cómo resistir esos extraños sentimientos, hasta comprendía como usarlos a su favor, igual que si fuera un arma, un rifle, o una espada, porque siempre le habían traído dolor, el amor no era sino el peor de los sufrimientos y estaba cansado de tener esperanza, porque cuando la sentía, únicamente le dolía mucho más.

No le interesaba alimentarse de humanos, pero como lo dijera Milo, su único problema era su fealdad, la que ya existía desde mucho antes de ser convertido en un vampiro, la que agradecía, porque así el no sufrió de la misma forma que sus congéneres más hermosos, a él únicamente lo golpeaban, no lo vendían a otros más para que saciaran sus bajas pasiones con ellos.

Aunque nunca había recibido el afecto de nadie, una caricia sincera, un beso, nada, pero estaba bien, los de su clase eran proclives a no controlar sus emociones, ya que sentían mucho más que los demás, pero a veces, cuando nadie lo veía, envidiaba el afecto que los demás, sin importar sus edades, se profesaban entre ellos.

Kasa desconocía la razón del vampiro para haberlo transformado, porque motivo Afrodita lo mordió, siendo el uno de los vampiros más hermosos que existían, hasta su castigo, por permitir que Camus fuera casi destruido y el, era tan poco agraciado que muchos decían que tenía una apariencia como de reptil, como algo inhumano, al menos sus movimientos lo eran.

Afrodita jugo con él, utilizo sus sentimientos, fingió estar interesado en su persona, hasta se lo creyó y por mucho tiempo estuvo agradecido por que alguien, cualquier persona lo quisiera, mucho más, uno tan hermoso como lo era ese hombre, hasta que lo mordió, dándole su sangre, convirtiéndolo en un vampiro imposibilitado para alimentarse, riéndose de sus esperanzas, de su amor, suponía que deseoso de ver cuánto tiempo duraba con una apariencia como la suya.

Por eso ya nunca más creería en nadie que le dijera que lo deseaba, muchos menos que lo quería, solo eran mentiras, también, gracias a su extraña apariencia era que se alimentaba de animales, como lo hacían los humanos o los licántropos.

\- ¿Te duelen mucho tus quemaduras?

Kasa no respondió, tocando sus manos, se recuperaría tarde o temprano, siempre era así, preguntándose porque le interesaba a Io si le dolían sus manos o no.

-Se curarán tarde o temprano.

Io le hubiera preguntado si podía verlas, para tratar de atenderlas, colocando alguna venda o ungüento, pero estaba seguro de que no lo permitiría, no confiaba en los demás, era un milagro que decidiera hablarle o escapar con él, cuando visitaron ese pueblo desolado.

\- ¿Porque no confías en nadie?

Kasa no le respondió, no confiaba en nadie porque nunca habían sido amables con él, ni cuando era un humano.

-Porque conozco lo suficiente a las personas para no hacerlo.


	33. Promesa.

Shura intento levantarse al escuchar las noticias que Shion tenía que darle, debían escapar, pero, sobre todo, debían acudir en ayuda de los hermanos.

Radamanthys había confiado en él, su buen amigo le había salvado de las manos de Aioria, no solo esa vez, sino aquella en la cual su admirador quiso utilizar su puesto para obligarle a arrodillarse.

Era un hombre justo, era amable y siempre cumplía sus promesas, a diferencia de él que lo traicionó, por no darse cuenta mucho antes de que Mu había dejado entrar a Defteros, sino, de qué forma ese vampiro pudo entrar a esa taberna sin que fuera capturado.

—Tengo que ir por él, Shion, tengo que salvar a mi amigo.

Así que ya no era maestro Shion, pensó Shaka, dispuesto a recordarle que el anciano maestro era poderoso, era su mentor, que debía tener mucho más respeto por él.

—¿Shaka puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

El joven rubio asintió, para retirarse, dejándolos a solas, sin cuestionar las órdenes de Shion, mucho menos sus palabras, aunque no lo consideraba seguro.

—¿Que tanto recuerdas?

Le pregunto, observando como Shura se vestía, su expresión sería, sus ojos lilas fijos en sus manos.

—Eso no importa, Radamanthys confío en mí, y yo lo traicione, lo entregue en las manos de aquellas criaturas, por no ver las verdaderas intenciones de Mu.

Shura respiro hondo, recordando su época a lado de Radamanthys, quien todavía sostenía una rama gruesa, observándole de reojo, después de evitar que lo violaran.

—Gracias por eso, por hacer lo correcto Radamanthys, fuiste muy valiente.

Radamanthys negó ese halago, no creía que lo que había hecho necesitaba un agradecimiento ni mucho menos valentía.

—No es nada, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Shura golpeó el suelo a su lado, para que se acercara, ya que estaba algo alejado, como si tratara de ocultarse.

—Eso fue hacer lo correcto, Radamanthys, lamentablemente muchas personas ya no desean hacerlo.

Radamanthys se sentó, aunque trataba de mantenerse alejado de Shura que noto un detalle singular en sus ojos, además del color amarillo, su pupila era alargada, un poco parecida a la de un gato o un reptil, y podía jurar que la forma de reflejar las llamas del fuego no era natural, como si brillarán por su propia naturaleza.

—Nunca he visto ojos como esos.

Radamanthys volteo la mirada, suspirando, había algo malo en ellos, lo sabía, era por eso por lo que su padre quiso asesinarlo, que Aioria le decía demonio y ahora Shura le pediría que se marchara.

—Tampoco he visto ojos lilas, Shura, el amarillo es raro, pero hay más personas con mi tonalidad, los tuyos son extraños.

Shura se encogió de hombros, eso le habían dicho, que sus ojos no eran de ese mundo, uno de ellos, Aioria.

—Podemos dejar de hablar de nuestras extrañezas, mira, tengo esto, y creo que nos vendría bien.

Shura tenía un poco de Whisky, en una botella de metal, que le ofreció, para que le diera un sorbo, Radamanthys lo hizo, saboreando la bebida, para regresarla a Shura, que también le dio un buen trago.

—Jamás olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí.

Y jamás lo haría, se había enfrentado a Aioria, como nadie jamás lo había hecho, siendo él una persona a la que le costaba seguir ordenes, que siempre encontraba una forma de retarlo, nadie le decía que hacer, aunque se trataba de un soldado.

Radamanthys pasaba todo el tiempo a su lado, para evitar que Aioria quisiera intentar violarlo de nuevo, dormían cerca, comían juntos, poco a poco se transformaron en buenos amigos.

Shura comenzaba a vestirse, con un uniforme sencillo, rodilleras, hombreras y peto, con una camisa de color crema sin manga, pantalones grises, con vendas cubriendo sus manos hasta los antebrazos, Shion aún seguía a su lado, escuchando lo que tenía que contarle, mirándole con aquellos ojos milenarios, tratando de comprender lo narrado por él.

Cuando lo mordieron, apenas pudo quitarle aquella criatura de encima, su cuello sangraba profusamente y se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, atendiendo sus heridas, fue la primera vez que sintió verdadero temor, creyendo que no lo soportaría, si algo malo llegara a pasarle a su único amigo sincero.

Aioria no se atrevió a acercarse a ellos, sabia que esta vez estaba preparado, pero esperaba que su amigo perdiera la vida, por tres días junto a sus noches le atendió, suponiendo que pronto se lo llevaría la muerte, pero, el cuarto amanecer abrió los ojos.

—¿Shura?

Como estaba cerca le ayudo a sentarse, rodeando sus hombros con fuerza, nadie sobrevivía a una mordida como esa, pero Radamanthys sí, aquel que había golpeado en más de una ocasión a Aioria, la última dos días antes de su mordida, cuando le dijo que, ya que los tres regresarían a la civilización, debía comenzar a pensar en su futuro, sabia que se trataba de un don nadie.

Shura se sentó en la cama en donde había dormido los últimos días, estaban a punto de salir, de escapar, se dirigirían hacia el sur, en donde otro de los bastiones, uno mucho más preparado, podría recibirlo y allí planear una contraofensiva, pero él no deseaba ir, no abandonaría a Radamanthys a su suerte.

—Aioria no se detuvo, quiso obligarme a aceptarlo mas de una vez, todas esas ocasiones Radamanthys lo evito, la ultima vez, fue claro, o lo aceptaba o haría que mi vida se convirtiera en un infierno, mi amigo aun estaba débil, pero se mantenía a mi lado.

Aun podía ver su sonrisa, su expresión de seguridad, con sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, ese día partirían a la civilización, gracias a su admirador, su puesto seguía siendo el mismo, no tenía dinero, a donde regresar, lo único que poseía era la ropa que vestía, nada más.

—He sido muy amable Shura, pero por alguna razón, me gustas, así que te daré una ultima oportunidad, regresa conmigo a la civilización, te daré un puesto, dinero, hasta una cama, nadie te ofrecerá nada mejor que eso.

Shura se levantó, estaba cansado y esta vez le daría una lección, pero Aioria aún seguía sonriendo, a sus espaldas dos o tres soldados le servían de guardaespaldas, el muy cobarde había conseguido quien lo respaldara.

—Prefiero vivir en la pobreza, que dejar que me toques uno solo de mis cabellos.

Aioria se rio, Radamanthys estaba todavía débil y si trataba de hacer algo, sus soldados le darían una paliza, por atreverse a levantar una mano en su contra, sin embargo, aun podían arreglarse como hombres civilizados, Shura regresaría con él, dormiría en su cama hasta que se aburriera de él y después lo dejaría marcharse, nadie le decía que no.

—De nuevo piensas que yo te lo estoy preguntando.

Le respondió, avanzando hacia él, ya que, si no deseaba aceptar su generosa oferta, en ese caso bien podía obtener lo que deseaba en ese mismo instante, con ayuda de sus tres amigos, a ellos les había prometido mucho dinero, si podía obtener a Shura para sí.

—Shura, puede ser por las buenas o por las malas, a mí no me importa.

Dos soldados ingresaron a esa tienda, al mismo tiempo que otro mas vigilaba que nadie fuera a acercarse, Shura no retrocedió, en vez de eso ataco al joven león, golpeando su rostro con el puño, para después propinarle un gancho al hígado que le quito el aliento, estaba ansioso por darle una paliza, por intentar violarlo dos veces y asecharlo todo ese tiempo.

Aioria retrocedió, sin embargo, sus dos aliados intentaron defender a su nuevo patrón, uno de ellos golpeando su nuca con ambos puños, aturdiéndolo un poco, al mismo tiempo que otro más lo golpeaba con la rama que Radamanthys uso para defenderlo mucho tiempo atrás.

Derribándolo al suelo, en donde comenzaron a patearlo en las costillas y después darle pisotones, no le dejarían levantarse, escuchando como Aioria se recuperaba, acercándose a él, sosteniéndolo del cabello con una sonrisa maniática, para intentar besarlo.

Sin embargo, repentinamente Radamanthys despertó, aunque no dormía del todo, de alguna forma había escuchado todo lo dicho a su amigo, escuchado sus quejidos y sus instintos le decían que no debía permitirlo, despertando por momentos algo en su interior.

El que le hacia moverse, defendiendo a Shura, sus ojos brillaban como antorchas, su pupila era una línea delgada y de momentos, sus manos, sus uñas se veían mucho mas afiladas que las de cualquier humano común, sus dientes apretados, pero sus colmillos se percibían afilados, como si fuera un demonio más que un humano, con una expresión furiosa.

Sin estar consciente de sus actos, con un aura morada rodeándolo, tomando una forma aterradora, cuernos, alas, cola, ese hombre no era humano, Aioria siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca pensó que se tratase de un demonio de ese nivel, aun dormido, esperando por abrir los ojos y devorar el mundo entero.

Shura le veía sorprendido, por alguna razón no creía que fuera a lastimarlo, Radamanthys grito, un alarido inhumano, un rugido que hizo que los dos soldados acompañando al joven león retrocedieran, dispuestos a correr, pero, de pronto, uno de ellos tenía un agujero en su pecho, el puño de su amigo sobresalía de su torso, con su corazón aun en sus manos, el que aplasto para tirar al suelo, manchándose de sangre, a él y a Shura.

El otro soldado intento correr, pero no pudo, Radamanthys lo alcanzo antes de que pudiera alejarse, sosteniéndolo del cabello para azotarle contra el suelo, tantas veces que su cabeza no era más que un charco sanguinolento, liberándolo únicamente cuando dejo de moverse.

Aioria no sabía qué hacer y corrió cuando estaba distraído con el segundo de sus soldados, chocando en contra del tercero, que ingreso para ver qué pasaba, topándose con Radamanthys, aun sumido en el trance influenciado por el inframundo.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú?

Pregunto con miedo, el soldado no era demasiado inteligente y repentinamente, tan rápido como fueron asesinados los otros dos ayudantes de Aioria, quienes le darían las herramientas para violarlo, el sonido de un borbotón pudo escucharse, con un montón de sangre derramándose, primero a presión para después caer únicamente como una cascada, botando de su cuello, cubriendo esa tienda.

—Radamanthys...

Fue lo único que Shura pudo pronunciar, seguro que su amigo no lo dañaría, pero preguntándose si acaso no vendrían mas soldados tratando de asesinar al demonio, todos ellos guiados por Aioria, no obstante, al verle, sus ojos fueron cambiando de forma, el brillo apagándose, para de pronto, caer de rodillas, acercándose a el a gatas, para revisar sus heridas, sin atender a la sangre a los muertos, era de nuevo su amigo, aunque ese demonio también lo era, lo había defendido del daño.

—¿Shura?

El español asintió, nunca paso por su mente que Radamanthys fuera a lastimarlo, así que, rodeándolo con sus brazos, comenzó a preguntarse que hacer, como limpiar esa masacre, tomando sus posesiones, quemando la tienda, huyendo en medio de la noche como dos desertores, aunque ya tenían sus documentos que los liberaban de cualquier clase de servicio.

—El evito que me mataran, que Aioria me violara, y yo no pude hacer lo mismo.

Ese muchacho era un demonio, tarde o temprano despertaría y Shion se preguntaba si no era mucho más peligroso permitirle seguir viviendo, que simplemente dejar que ese vampiro lo destruyera, aunque, de permitir que eso pasara, un demonio poderoso estaría en las filas de sus enemigos, dos, tenía que recordarse, ya que eran dos hermanos.

—No lo ves Shion, Radamanthys es mi amigo, yo soy el único que realmente se preocupa por él, confió en mi para escapar de ese peligro, no puedo simplemente darle la espalda.

Shura no se marcharía, no lo dejaría en ese predicamento, Radamanthys era su amigo, el único que tenía, pero Shion negó eso, no era darle la espalda, era reagruparse, buscar la forma de volver con mejores armas, con un plan, con soldados suficientes.

—No me iré, yo tengo que salvarlo.

Fue su respuesta, era su última decisión, haciendo que Shion quisiera preguntarse porque razón estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por él, por ese joven demonio, cuando Shura nunca había actuado de aquella forma, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

—¿Tu lo quieres?

Quiso saberlo, recibiendo una negativa de Shura, un movimiento de su cabeza, no era por amor que hacia todo eso, sino para pagar el favor que Radamanthys le había hecho, para cumplir su promesa.

—No, él es mi amigo y le debo mi vida, no puedo fallarle de nuevo.

*****

Al mismo tiempo Radamanthys soñaba con el pasado, con esa primera vida como el conejito de Aspros, cuando aun era libre y entrenaba bajo la tutela de Cid, el primer vampiro en revelarse en contra del gran maestro, un aliado, que según decían, era poderoso como ningún otro, casi tanto como era gentil.

Radamanthys lo sabía, todo el tiempo que había pasado estudiando bajo su tutela le hacia constatarlo, era gentil, era amable, la clase de hombre que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Quien observaba el firmamento, las estrellas formando las constelaciones, el fuego y los preparativos para una gran batalla, esperaban que la última, aunque no lo creían del todo.

—Maestro, quiero pedirle algo, si no es demasiado atrevido de mi parte.

Cid volteo, vestía únicamente unos pantalones sencillos, estaba descalzo y le observaba de reojo, con una expresión que le decía, que esta vez, no sabia que era lo que deseaba.

—Estamos acercándonos a los territorios de los gemelos, se que uno de ellos me eligió su tributo y temo que, si no sobrevivo a ese encuentro, nunca más volveré a verlo.

Radamanthys creía que su maestro comprendía la clase de profundos sentimientos que tenía por él, cuan agradecido estaba, lo mucho que lo quería, pero al mismo tiempo, pensaba que aún le veía como a ese niño indefenso, que llego a su cuidado.

—No quiero morir sin que sepa lo mucho que significa para mí.

El anciano vampiro que lo entrenaba le observo con esos ojos milenarios, comprendiendo su secreto, llevando sus manos a su mejilla, para acercarse los pocos centímetros que faltaban, Radamanthys podía sentir su calor, percibir su aroma, sintiéndose seguro a su lado.

Despertando en la cama que compartía con Aspros, con nuevas mordidas en su cuerpo, comprendiendo que era una mascota, que no podía pelear o Minos lo pagaría, esperando que, al fin, ese día, le permitieran ver a su hermano.

—Vamos, conejito, debes vestirte, tu hermano bajara al comedor esta mañana, esta ansioso por verte...

Le recordaron besando su mejilla, con demasiado afecto, haciéndole pensar si Aspros comprendía que no era ese conejito, que su nombre era Radamanthys, que no deseaba ser su mascota.

—Aunque tendrás que prometerme que te comportaras como un buen chico.


	34. Reunión Familiar.

Minos había soportado el amor de Defteros con el único fin de ver a Radamanthys, estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, en la cabecera, con un desayuno abundante servido exclusivamente para ellos.

Fresas, cerezas, todo tipo de bayas, crema batida, panes de dulce, mermeladas, huevos fritos, rebanadas de grasoso tocino, quesos diferentes, algunos maduros y otros frescos, mantequilla, embutidos de todas clases y algunos asados de carne, había tanta comida que Minos perdió el apetito apenas le vio, pensando de forma sombría que todavía había dos platillos más en ese banquete, su hermano y él, toda ella comida de la mejor clase.

Eso último hizo que se riera, con una carcajada, llamando la atención de Defteros, que se preguntaba porque no probaba ningún platillo, cada uno era de lo mejor, una delicia en sí mismo y si no era de su agrado, los cocineros tendrían que pagarlo.

—¿Acaso no tienes hambre?

Le pregunto, hincándose delante suyo, sosteniendo sus manos, con mucho cariño, besándolas para después restregarse contra ellas.

—No quiero empezar a comer hasta que no vea a Radamanthys, deseo desayunar con él, como no lo he hecho en muchos años.

Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pensando que Radamanthys no querría verlo, o que Aspros encontraría una excusa para evitarlo.

—Mi hermano traerá al tuyo, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti en todo este tiempo.

Pero Aspros bien podía lastimar a Radamanthys para evitar que fuera a su lado, usando cualquier excusa.

—Lo extraño demasiado y sé que tú me dejaras verlo, para hacerme feliz.

Sin embargo, cuando siguió pasando el tiempo, creyó que habían roto su promesa, que no le dejarían ver a su hermano.

—Te di mi promesa, Minos, debes creer en mí palabra.

Minos asintió, escuchando como la puerta se abría, para darle paso a su hermano, que entró con lentitud, buscándolo con la mirada.

—Minos.

Por fin pudo verlo, era Radamanthys, pulcramente vestido, nada fuera de su lugar, como una muñeca de porcelana con ropa demasiado llamativa, con bordados y telas de colores vistosos, está vez era morado con negro, con algunos bordados rosas.

—Radamanthys.

Su hermano vestía de negro cuando eran libres, usaba raramente un abrigo, y sus mangas siempre estaban dobladas a la altura de sus antebrazos, sin contar, que nunca se dejaba crecer el cabello.

Pero parecía que Aspros no se lo dejaba cortar y era quien elegía su ropa, una que no podía gustarle a su hermano, que también usaba demasiado perfume para sus estándares.

Y a pesar de eso, podía ver algunos moretones provenientes de las mordidas, en su cuello, en sus muñecas, Aspros no dejaba de beber su sangre.

Pero no dijo nada, solo se levantó y avanzó los pasos que faltaban para abrazar al menor, que sabía no se merecía esa tortura, vivir como la muñeca de ese vampiro, que le miraba con recelo.

—Perdóname Radamanthys.

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, bajito, junto al oído de Radamanthys, quien también le rodeó con fuerza, respirando hondo, mucho más tranquilo al ver que su hermano estaba muy recuperado.

—Lo siento tanto Minos, te han hecho mucho daño por mi culpa.

Radamanthys se alejó, no había ninguna mordida visible en el cuerpo de Minos, su ropa era sencilla, negra, una camisa blanca con pocos olanes, un chaleco, un saco largo, pantalones y botas de montar.

Solo estaba limpio, no cubierto de cremas y perfumes, que según decía Aspros, aumentaban su belleza o su atractivo, a él no le gustaba ponérselos.

—Ya no importa eso Radamanthys, pero porque no nos sentamos, Defteros me prometió que nos darían privacidad.

Aspros no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no lo dejaría solo bajo la influencia del hermano mayor, pero cuando Defteros asintió, sosteniéndolo del brazo, simplemente los dejo solos.

—Perdóname por no poder protegerte, yo soy el mayor, esa es mi responsabilidad y no pude cumplirla.

Radamanthys negó eso, removiéndose en el asiento, esa ropa era muy incómoda, en especial con las mordidas en su cuello, y otras partes de su anatomía, comenzaba a pensar que prefería estar en camisa, únicamente, como cuando Aspros lo mantenía en esa habitación, que seguir sintiendo las punzadas de todos los puntos donde le había mordido su amo, cuando estos se restregaban con las pesadas capas de ropa.

—¿Como te está tratando ese vampiro?

Eso era lo que deseaba saber, como lo estaba tratando Defteros, ese salvaje, necesitaba escuchar que su sacrificio había valido la pena, que, si le dejaba utilizarlo como un juguete, que Aspros hiciera lo que deseara con su cuerpo, entonces, Minos estaría a salvó.

—Porque... porque Aspros me prometió que Defteros sería tan amable contigo como yo lo fuera con él...

Minos palideció, así que era por eso por lo que Radamanthys le obedecía, que traía puesta esa ropa y que apenas si se atrevía a levantar la voz en compañía de su amo vampiro.

—¿Cumplió su promesa?

Radamanthys esperaba escuchar una respuesta, cualquier clase de respuesta, menos sentir los brazos de Minos alrededor suyo de nuevo, llevándolo a su pecho, cerrando los ojos, era una pesadilla, pero debían ser fuertes.

—Cuando no intento escapar, Defteros se comporta como un cachorro, hace lo que yo le pido, pero sé muy bien que me atacara apenas le dé una oportunidad, si piensa que lo he traicionado, sin importar que tan amable seas con Aspros, si eres obediente o no.

Así que lo había engañado todo ese tiempo, sin importar lo que hiciera, de todas formas, Defteros no dejaría de castigar a su hermano, haciéndolo sentir como todo un idiota, por escucharlo siquiera.

—¡Soy un estúpido!

Pronunció, quitándose el pañuelo, abriendo su camisa, dejándole ver una de sus múltiples mordidas, notando su furia, su desesperación.

—No Radamanthys, solo eres muy noble, y piensas que todos cumplirán sus promesas, porque tú lo harías.

De todas formas, eso era lo que haría un estúpido, confiar en alguien que sabía no tenía palabra alguna, sintiendo que Minos revisaba su mordida, era tan mala como las que él tuvo que soportar, pero al menos su hermano sabía que él no estaba loco.

—¿Que haremos para salir de aquí con vida?

Susurro, desesperándose mucho más aún al creer que no existía la forma de salir, que terminarían pereciendo en sus manos, abrazando la idea de saltar hacia una empalizada, morir cuando una decena de varas afiladas lo atravesarán, pero dejaría solo a Minos y eso no podría hacerlo.

—No nos convertirán aquí, quieren hacerlo en nuestra mansión, podemos usar ese tiempo para ganarnos su confianza.

Radamanthys llevo una mano a su cabeza, no se creía capaz de lograrlo, de ganarse a su amo, que le veía como alguien completamente diferente.

—No creo ser capaz de lograrlo.

Aspros deseaba transformarlo en algo más, en su conejito y creía que, de permanecer mucho más tiempo a su lado, lograría su propósito.

—Dices que le prometiste portarte bien si yo no era lastimado, podrías iniciar con mostrarte agradecido, más entusiasmado de compartir su lecho, que simplemente permitirlo.

Le aconsejo, esos dos estaban urgidos por algo de cariño, Defteros necesitaba una guía, era como su hermano, que necesitaba de un propósito, siempre había sido así, no era ambicioso, pero el sí, él era más parecido a Aspros, el necesitaba comandar, quería que su hermano le obedeciera, le amara y le estuviera agradecido.

—Lo intentaré, seré más amistoso, tal vez hasta pueda seducirle, si voy a él cuando estemos juntos, si cumple su promesa de que comamos juntos, todos los días, hasta podría besarle como si lo amara.

Minos suponía que eso era posible, encontrando gracioso que al saber que no estaba loco, que no había perdido la razón, podía soportar esa locura sin flaquear, y que su odio no lo poseía Defteros, sino Aspros, pero mucho más aún, Saga.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí, el lapso de tiempo que nos tardemos en llegar a nuestra mansión es el momento oportuno para encontrar una escapatoria, antes, debemos soportar su afecto, conseguir ganzúas o cuchillos, algo con que defendernos, provisiones, mantener nuestra fuerza, solo así podremos huir, porque a nadie más que a nosotros le interesa nuestra seguridad.

Radamanthys asintió, siempre había sido así, sólo se tenían entre ellos, no importaba que tuvieran amistades, estás siempre le daban la espalda, el único que era sincero fue Shura, y ahora estaba muerto.

—A Shura le importaba.

Y su muerte como le dolía, de tan solo pensar en él, su corazón se estrujaba, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a picarle, pero tenía que ser fuerte, él no tenía derecho alguno a comportarse como un llorón, cuando su hermano lo había pasado mucho peor.

—Te prometo que nos vengaremos, su muerte y la de Lune, no serán en vano.

Su sufrimiento tampoco lo sería, encontrarían la forma de escapar, la forma de vengarse, eran unos Walden después de todo y ellos gustosamente destruían a quienes trataban de dominarlos.

—Porque no comemos, debemos actuar como si estuviéramos felices, tal vez, una forma de comenzar a ganarnos su afecto sea invitándolos a nuestra mesa.

Como era invitarlos a su cama, un lugar que ya habían tomado esos gemelos, que seguramente los esperaban fuera de aquella habitación.

—Ve tu Radamanthys, yo aún estoy algo débil.

*****

No podían escuchar de que hablaban los hermanos, solo ver cuánto se querían, lo mucho que le importaba la vida del otro, la llave para mantenerlos a su lado, agradeciéndole a los dioses que los habían puesto en sus manos, compartiendo el mismo lazo que ellos.

Porque comprendían muy bien, de que era capaz una persona por amor, por mantener seguro a tu amante, a tu amigo, mucho más a tu familia, a tu propia sangre.

Aspros no confiaba en la avecilla, ni siquiera cuando Defteros le prometió que le aceptaría sin hacer preguntas, mientras no sintiera ninguna clase de dolor, en cambio, Radamanthys en su nobleza, haría lo que le pidieran, no por su propia seguridad, sino por mantener a su hermano seguro.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, arqueo una ceja, observando a Radamanthys, asomándose por la apertura, como buscando algo.

—Aspros.

Pronunció, caminando en su dirección, alertando sus sentidos, para sentir repentinamente los brazos de Radamanthys rodeándolo, pegándose a su cuerpo, su rostro oculto debajo de sus mechones de cabello.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermano, por cumplir tu palabra, por mantenerlo seguro.

Aspros por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, pero inmediatamente sostuvo a Radamanthys entre sus brazos, esa era la primera vez que su conejito le abrazaba, la primera vez que no actuaba con desagrado por su persona, o por miedo al castigo, haciéndolo realmente muy feliz.

—No es nada, hicimos lo que estaba en nuestras manos para protegerlos, y mi hermano ama a Minos tanto como yo a ti, mi conejito.

Eso decía en ese momento, pero los castigos no terminarían para ninguno de los dos, y Minos, era el que sufría los peores.

—Es por eso por lo que deseamos que nos acompañen esta primera ocasión...

Pronunció, sosteniéndolo de su mano, para guiarlo al interior de aquella habitación, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano, que, cruzado de brazos, observaba ese intercambio en silencio.

—Minos... Minos y yo, queremos comer en su compañía, al menos esta vez... como en agradecimiento, después de todo, seremos una enorme familia, nosotros y ustedes.

*****

Radamanthys condujo a su amo hasta uno de los asientos a lado del suyo, junto a su hermano, al mayor de los vampiros no le gustaba no estar sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, el esperaba gobernarlos.

Minos lo comprendía bien e inmediatamente, estirando una de sus manos a Defteros, le permitió ayudarle a levantarse, para sentarse enfrente de Radamanthys, al otro lado de la mesa, liberando la cabecera, que, sin embargo, Aspros no podía utilizar sin alejarse de su conejito, que aún sostenía su mano entre las suyas.

Defteros tomo un asiento a lado de su avecilla, quien le sonrió con afecto, sosteniendo una de sus manos, para recargarse en ella, con demasiado afecto.

—No hemos podido hablar tú y yo, sin ninguna clase de interrupciones, ni máscaras que nos limiten, Aspros.

Aspros fue el mayordomo de esta ave, que en general era amable, hasta que su debilidad lo postro en la cama y comenzaron sus roces, sus faltas de respeto.

—Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco, que tú y Saga deseaban nuestra fortuna, solamente era Saga, tu deseabas nuestra seguridad, además, de comprender quien era mi guapo visitante, sus verdaderas intenciones para con nosotros...

Defteros al escuchar esas palabras, beso el dorso de la mano de Minos, besando su brazo poco después, en dirección de su mejilla, para apoderarse de sus labios, recibiendo una risa apagada de su avecilla, que se apartó con delicadeza.

—Yo les habría aceptado en nuestra mansión con los brazos abiertos, si me ayudaban, nos ayudaban a vengarnos del pueblo que destruyó nuestra vida, que deseaba quemar a mi hermano, pero actuaron en las sombras, como demonios nocturnos.

Radamanthys no sabía que decir, sintiendo que la mano de Aspros, que sostenía la suya incrementaba la fuerza de su agarre, su amo estaba tomando esas palabras como un reto, tal vez, porque le trataron como un mero sirviente, no como alguien superior, siendo el sin duda el menos respetuoso, pero nunca había tomado muy bien que le dijeran que hacer y en ese momento, utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no responderle a su amo.

—¿Que esperaban que pasará? ¿Creían que no escaparíamos? ¿Que nos dejaríamos asesinar?

Le pregunto Minos entonces, sirviéndose un poco de mantequilla en un pan, para morderlo después, tomándose el tiempo para explicar sus acciones.

—Creíamos que deseaban matarnos, no casarse con nosotros, por eso escapamos, porque somos Walden, nosotros nunca moriremos, pero comprendemos quienes son nuestros amigos, quienes son nuestra familia, eso es lo que nos hizo grandes.

Defteros parecía encantado con su discurso, Radamanthys no lo entendía del todo, pero no dijo nada, observando a su amo, cuya atención estaba fija en Minos, que actuaba como si tuviera un As bajo la manga, así como su sorpresa, que era genuina.

—Mi hermano lo único que deseaba era mantenerme con vida, demostrar su afecto por mí, creyendo que nosotros estábamos en peligro, pero ustedes no quieren esclavos, quieren compañía, unos esposos, por eso es por lo que tienes mi bendición, mi hermano es tuyo, su mano te la entrego gustoso, como la mía se la entregó a mi ángel guardián, mi amado demonio, Radamanthys es tuyo.

Defteros observo a su hermano esperando una respuesta, la que vino besando la mano de Radamanthys que parecía sorprendido, sin comprender de que hablaba el mayor, Aspros asintió con una hermosa sonrisa, completamente complacido con ese cambio de actitud, Minos era el hombre que esperaba que fuera.

—Pero déjame darte un consejo, que puedes o no, tomar.

Aspros arqueo una ceja, sirviendo un poco de vino para su compañero, acercándole una charola con fruta y un plato pequeño, para pastel, esperando que se sirviera un poco de esta, pero Radamanthys no se movía, sin comprender si Minos hablaba con la verdad, o solo los estaba engañando.

—Yo sé que amas a mi hermano, que deseas que te corresponda, así que deja de tratarlo como a una muñeca, esa ropa pomposa nunca le ha gustado, él es más salvaje, dale un poco más de libertad y solo así podrás ganarte su afecto, porque créeme, una vez que te ha prometido algo, el simplemente lo cumple, aunque no le guste hacerlo, así es el, esa es su nobleza.

Aspros soltó la mano de Radamanthys, quien se sirvió un poco de la fruta, bebiendo todo el vino de un solo trago, vaciando la copa que volvieron a llenar, escuchando los movimientos de su amo, cuya mirada estaba fija en Minos, diciéndose que solo era una farsa, los estaba engañando.

—¿Qué clase de hombre eres tú Minos?

Esa respuesta era sencilla, una que esperaba complaciera al vampiro, a ambos.

—Soy la clase de hombre que es capaz de cualquier cosa para mantener segura a su familia, la clase de hombre que mandó exiliar a un asqueroso vago que se decía pintor, por atreverse a mancillar a su hermano menor, que te entrega su mano, porque comprende tu valor, tu poder, tu amor por él, soy esa clase de hombre.

Finalizó, levantando su copa en honor a esa nueva alianza, supuso Aspros, notando como Radamanthys también elevaba su copa después de fijar su mirada en la mesa, no estaba contento con su hermano, pero lo aceptaría sin decir nada.

—Ahora, ya que seremos como ustedes, vampiros, porque no lo festejamos en grande, realizando un fastuoso banquete que les demuestre a todos, quien manda, y esos son nuestros esposos, los gemelos Aspros y Defteros.

Pronuncio, observando como Aspros elevaba su copa, encantado con su discurso, al igual que Defteros, quien ya comenzaba a confiar en él.

—Dos vampiros y dos demonios, eso me gusta cómo suena...


	35. El lobo y el lagarto.

Io guardaba silencio para no molestarlo, supuso Kasa, pero seguía allí, en ese cuarto que le otorgaron en el sótano, un túnel más que una habitación, pero había estado en peores lugares, en compañía de aquellos que se suponía eran sus hermanos, su misma clase.

Trataba de dormir, pero no sé lo permitía la constante respiración que lo alertaba de la presencia del lobo de pelaje blanco, con un tinte rosado, el manto más extraño que había visto nunca, uno que le parecía hermoso, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

—Tu habrías sido un lobo muy exótico, de pelaje blanco, un color bonito.

Kasa no se molestó en responderle, sentado en el suelo, sus ojos cerrados, recargado en la pared casi derruida de ese túnel., tratando de dormir, o fingiéndolo, para que Io dejara de hablarle, estaba cansado de su constante parloteo.

—Trato de recuperarme, Io, necesito descansar para poder salir a cazar, así que porque no te marchas y me dejas tranquilo.

Kasa podía imaginarse sus orejas moviéndose de un lado a otro, como en un puchero, encontrando esa imagen graciosa, escuchando como Io se levantaba, utilizando su forma de lobo, deteniéndose a un lado suyo, para recargar su cabeza en sus piernas, seguro que sus quemaduras a causa del sol eran demasiado dolorosas y necesitaba sangre en ese instante, no cuando despertara de su imaginaria siesta.

—Se que eres tú, Io, apártate.

Pero Io únicamente suspiro, cerrando los ojos, esperando que Kasa acariciara su cabeza y lo hizo, cerrando los ojos, como si fuera a dormir en ese sitio, con él en sus piernas, recorriendo su pelaje con lentitud, igual a como lo haría con una mascota.

—Eres un tramposo, lo sabías, Io.

Se quejó, aunque sonreía, era la primera vez que lo acariciaban de esa forma, supuso, al sentir la cabeza de Io restregarse contra sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo y la forma en que parecía suspirar en su regazo, como si le gustara estar a su lado.

—Claro que no te importa, supongo que piensas que mis piernas son más cómodas que el suelo.

No eran sus piernas, que eran un tanto huesudas, sino su presencia, así que Io se transformó en hombre de nuevo al ver que no era rechazado y utilizando su sorpresa, lo beso, con delicadeza, sosteniendo sus muñecas para no ser apartado de golpe.

—Podrías confiar en mí, sabes que yo te quiero.

Kasa intento alejarlo como por reflejo, pero Io no se movió, pensando en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a esta exótica belleza, tal vez únicamente para sus ojos, que le miraba como si le dolieran sus caricias o no se creyera merecedor de estas.

—Nunca habías sido cruel conmigo.

Io no lo soltó, sabía bien que Kasa estaba muy débil, casi no se alimentaba, pero no sabía muy bien cuál era la razón, si bien no era una belleza como Albafica, no era del todo feo, era muy exótico, piel blanca, ojos amarillos y cabello negro, muchas personas le encontrarían agradable, así que pensaba que tal vez, el que no bebiera sangre no significaba que no lo intentaba, sino que de alguna forma le tenía piedad a los humanos, que nunca la tuvieron con él.

—Me gustan tu extraña sonrisa, tu piel blanca y tus ojos como de reptil, lo sinuoso de tus movimientos, pareces una serpiente, un... lagarto.

Además, era muy sigiloso, podía ingresar en un cuarto sin que lo notaran, era un guerrero hábil en algunos aspectos y un espía fenomenal, estaba seguro de que sería poderoso de beber suficiente sangre, además, únicamente era cruel cuando alguien lo ameritaba, con sus enemigos o cualquiera que le hiciera enojar.

—Tú lo has dicho, parezco un reptil y estos no son agradables.

Fue su respuesta, deteniendo su lucha, permitiéndole acariciar su mejilla, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, nunca peleaba cuando sabía que no ganaría y estaba seguro que Io no se detendría, así que, lo dejo tocarle, seguro que nadie podría encontrarlo agradable, solo estaba jugando.

—Pero a mí sí me gustan los reptiles, tú me gustas, además, has olvidado que tú me salvaste la vida...

Io se alejó de Kasa, que permanecía inmóvil, tratando de no corresponder a sus caricias, no creer de nuevo en una mentira como esa, porque siempre le dejaba deseando un poco más, un poco más de calor, un poco más de amor, pero esto nunca llegaba, ni siquiera cuando era humano.

—Evitaste que me descubrieran, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Kasa en ocasiones observaba a los otros vampiros, aún a los humanos, la forma en que interactuaban con los demás, envidiando las caricias nocturnas, los susurros, los pequeños momentos arrebatados, imaginándose a si mismo en aquella situación, pero siempre estaba solo, nadie lo amaría jamás, no había nada que pudiera gustarle en su persona.

Y ahora, un lobo le ofrecía lo que siempre había deseado, un lobo hermoso, que siempre había considerado su amigo, que le miraba con demasiado esmero, como si esperara que de un momento a otro le rechazaría, pero no, no podía lastimar al único amigo sincero que tenía.

—Lo recuerdo...

Io había decidido adentrarse demasiado en los terrenos de los cazadores, buscaba una forma de neutralizarlos, pero, era joven, no comprendía lo suficiente de trampas, ni que ellos sabían que los lobos eran humanos, que al ser heridos regresaban a su forma natural, que esperaban asesinarlos a todos ellos.

Y por su descuido, cayó en una de ellas, pisándola, su pata quedó atrapada en una trampa para oso, casi cortándosela, un aullido desgarrador llamo la atención de los cazadores, así como de algunos vampiros, entre ellos, uno que buscaba sangre de animal para beber, para alimentarse, como lo hacia cada día de su vida desde que fuera convertido por el más hermoso de ellos.

Pero al ser un licántropo resistió ese golpe, transformándose en un humano, que intentaba inútilmente liberarse de las tenazas que sostenían su pierna, llorando a causa del dolor, su sangre regándose en el pasto, los cazadores acercándose a él.

Sería asesinado, el clan Oros era conocido por su crueldad y él estaba en sus territorios, con una trampa en su pierna, a punto de cortarle el tobillo, no había forma en que pudiera sobrevivir, Io lo sabía, pero como cada condenado a muerte, quiso pelear, sin darse cuenta que alguien mas se acercaba a él.

—¿Nunca te dijeron que no debes vagar por estos lugares, cachorrito?

Eso lo preguntaron con demasiada burla, un vampiro, ataviado con una capa gris, algo raída, que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero podía ver qué su piel era blanca, como la luna, sus ojos amarillos brillaban en el interior de la capucha, tenía dientes afilados, como los de un tiburón y cabello negro, sus ojos de lobo le permitían ver en la oscuridad.

Lo que también pudo ver fue que no olía a sangre humana, únicamente a sabrosa sangre de animal, que era un vampiro algo extraño, con una apariencia de reptil, como si no fuera del todo humano, mucho antes de transformarse en un vampiro, además, que este sujeto de extraña apariencia se agacho a su lado, como si estuviera divertido con esa trampa, pero no con su dolor, tal vez si con su inexperiencia.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas vampiro?

Le pregunto con desagrado, si estaba esperando a que los hermanos Oros le destruyeran, podía esperar sentado, nunca se dejaría destruir, pero el vampiro, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, que se veía cansado en general, como si nunca comiera lo suficiente, se acerco un poco más, para ver la trampa.

—Estaba buscando comida, cuando yo te encontré a ti, pero eres un licántropo, tu sangre es veneno, así que podría dejarte a morir aquí, pero eres muy joven, casi un niño, ni yo soy tan cruel.

El vampiro encapuchado abrió la trampa con sus manos, utilizando poca fuerza, para liberar su pierna, no le gustaban los licántropos, pero no dejaría a uno de ellos en las manos de los Oros, no dejaría que lo destruyeran de una forma lenta, tan dolorosa que perdería la razón antes de que su ultimo aire se escapara.

—Te ayudare, pero no quiero que me causes problemas, o juro que beberé toda tu sangre.

Le advirtió, en ese momento el joven licántropo no sabia que los vampiros generalmente no bebían sangre de lobo, porque era un tabú, además, de que su sabor era demasiado potente, algo desagradable para ellos, no como la dulce sangre humana.

—Conviértete en un perro y no dejes que te descubran.

Io por alguna extraña razón le obedecía, transformándose de nuevo en un lobo, el que llevaba en sus brazos, escuchando unos pasos a sus espaldas, suponiendo que se trataba de un vampiro inferior que había sentido la sangre de la pata del joven licántropo, pero se trataba del propio Afrodita, que le veía con demasiado desagrado.

—¿Un bocadillo para después?

Le pregunto con demasiado desagrado, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, Kasa asintió, sabían que se alimentaba de animales, así que porque no llevarse a uno de ellos para comérselo después, no era asunto suyo de todas formas, mucho menos cuando el hermoso vampiro le confeso que únicamente deseaba saber cuánto tiempo se tardaría en perecer.

—No me gusta alejarme demasiado de mis habitaciones cuando salgo a cazar, porque no llevarme este lobo que dejaron los Oros, sería un desperdicio que perecieron en ese sitio, cuando su sangre es tan sabrosa y esta fresca.

Afrodita, con su belleza sin igual afeaba su rostro con una mueca de completo desagrado, y aunque era perfecto en todos los sentidos, tan hermoso que según decía era un privilegio que un vampiro como el pudiera estar a su lado, haber sido transformado por él, después de su traición, ahora únicamente veía sus imperfecciones, encontrándolo tan desagradable como el vampiro de inmensa belleza encontraba a ese lobo malherido.

—Eso es repugnante, la sangre animal no puede compararse con la humana, pero, tienes razón, que humano dejaría que tú le tocará siquiera.

Kasa asintió, tratando de alejarse, habían avanzado lo suficiente, sus habitaciones estaban en la parte más remota de los territorios del príncipe de Hielo, era imposible que pudieran descubrir el aroma de licántropo, y en todo caso, podría explicar que se trataba de su alimento.

—No quiero ver a ese saco de pulgas cerca de mis aposentos, Kasa, y cuando vengas a verme, es mejor que el aroma a esa sangre desaparezca, no quiero perder mi apetito.

El vampiro de piel blanca únicamente asintió, comenzaba a odiar al hermoso Afrodita, que escucho un débil gruñido del lobo en los brazos de Kasa, pero simplemente lo ignoro, permitiendo que se alejara, no le gustaba verlo, era demasiado desagradable para sus ojos.

—Estoy cometiendo un acto de traición a mis hermanos, al brindarte ayuda, cachorrito, así que trata de no dejar que te vean, no me gusta darme baños de sol.

Io movió su cola cuando le dijo eso, echado en un montón de paja, mirándole partir para buscar nueva comida, Kasa bebía su sangre, a él le traía los cuerpos, esperando que la carne de cualquier tipo le ayudara a recuperarse, manteniendo su promesa de no entregarlo.

Io siempre le estaría agradecido, ese vampiro tan extraño salvo su vida, lo alimento y curo sus heridas, de alguna forma que no podía entender, pero lo hizo, Kasa era especial, aunque se decía que no era nada atractivo.

—Siempre te estaré agradecido.

Kasa le había llevado comida, animales sin nada de sangre, pero frescos, en esa época se alimentaba mucho más de lo que acostumbraba, encontrándose un poco más fuerte, regresándole la salud a Io al mismo tiempo.

Quien charlaba demasiado, parecía que nunca había visto a un vampiro con su apariencia, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, como un fenómeno de alguna clase, aunque Io parecía que apreciaba su apariencia, o eso supuso al sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos, con demasiada suavidad, pidiéndole que respondiera a sus caricias, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

—Detente...

Susurro, sintiendo como Io se detenía, apartándose unos cuantos centímetros, sus ojos cerrados, realmente lo deseaba, pero si estaba débil, lo dejaría descansar, pero si creía que únicamente estaba jugando con él, en ese caso no lo haría.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Kasa no supo que responderle, pero Io lo sabía, su amigo se creía demasiado feo para poder ser amado por él, una mentira, por supuesto, porque realmente lo deseaba, tal vez, tendría que demostrárselo de alguna forma.

—No creo que desees esto en realidad.

Fue su respuesta, pero, Io deseaba enseñárselo, demostrárle que tan hermoso lo encontraba, besándolo de nuevo, tratando de que su cuerpo hablara, creyendo que el amor que sentía era fácil de que lo sintiera.

—Yo te amo.

Le aseguro, esperando que Kasa quisiera creerle.

*****

Al mismo tiempo, Mu que había salido a buscar sangre fresca para alimentarse después de su transformación, ya que estaba seguro que si visitaba a su toro, al probar ese maravilloso elixir, no podría detenerse, por fin pisaba sus aposentos, los que se encontraban en un piso diferente de a donde tenían a los hermanos.

Aldebaran estaba sentado frente a la chimenea que ya no crepitaba, la que parecía haberse apagado hacia mucho tiempo, en sus manos había una copa, vacía, con un liquido rojizo que se derramo en el suelo, en la alfombra, este estaba seco.

Su toro no se movía, no podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, ni el tranquilizante sonido de su aliento, era como si ya no existiera más, cuando el seria eterno.

Mu se acero a su muchacho sosteniendo su muñeca, su cuerpo estaba frio, parecía como si durmiera, pero no lo hacía, su amado estaba muerto, su ultimo aliento lo dio cuando el tomaba el de varios inocentes, parecía que Aldebaran no soportaba la culpa de lo que habían hecho, que no deseaba ser inmortal y que se sabía el causante de su caída, se odiaba por eso.

Al menos, eso era lo que decía el papel en sus manos, aquel que le arrebato con manos temblorosas, para leerlo una docena de veces, sintiendo que comenzaba a perder la razón, al ver que su amado ya no existía más.

Cayendo al suelo, llorando lágrimas de sangre, aferrándose a la mano de su toro, gritando de pronto, un alarido que aun a los gemelos perturbo, a cada vampiro, y a los hermanos, ese era el sonido de una criatura que lo ha perdido todo.

—¡Aldebaran!


	36. Confianza.

Sus esposos los abandonaron al escuchar ese grito, Minos llevaba puesto su camisón masculino, Defteros le protegía del frio según decía, no deseaba que se resfriara, y el juez simplemente le obedecía, hasta que escucho ese grito desgarrador, para seguir a su amo, deteniéndose en el pasillo al perderlo en la oscuridad.

Encontrándose a Radamanthys que traía puesta la camisa de Aspros, sin abotonar, no tuvo tiempo para eso y su amo no apreciaba que durmiera vestido, para eso había demasiadas cobijas, una chimenea, pero a su lado, generalmente tenía que estar desnudo.

—¿Has escuchado eso?

Radamanthys asintió, era la voz del lemuriano que les dijo que estaban muertos, pero aquel dolor, no se lo deseaba a nadie, aunque se tratara solo de un traidor, como lo era Mu de Aries y ese toro suyo.

—Es el lemuriano.

Minos asintió, suponiendo que podían utilizar ese tiempo ganado con el dolor de alguien más, para planificar su fuga, contarse lo que habían descubierto en ese poco tiempo separados, ambos agradecidos que sus actividades nocturnas aun no hubieran empezado del todo.

—Nunca había escuchado un grito como ese.

Pronuncio Radamanthys, comenzando a abotonar la camisa del vampiro, para cubrir un poco su cuerpo, pero Minos negó eso, esa clase de grito, de dolor atronador fue lo que pudo escuchar un poco antes de que comenzara la tormenta que intento salvar a su madre de las llamas.

—Ya lo habíamos escuchado.

*****

Mu lloraba a los pies de Aldebaran, sosteniendo su mano, apretando la carta que le había escrito, tratando de pensar en porque no le dijo nada, porque tuvo que dejarlo, porque prefirió la muerte a pasar una eternidad a su lado.

Su razón perdiéndose con forme avanzaba el tiempo, sin prestarle atención a los hermanos, que ingresaron en ese cuarto, Defteros apenas llevaba unos pantalones puestos, Aspros estaba vestido casi por completo, descontando su camisa, ambos estaban dispuestos a pasar algunos dulces momentos con sus ahora esposos.

Lo que vieron les causo desagrado, algo de furia, no porque Mu llorara a los pies de su toro, que aun estaba sentado en el sillón, perfectamente vestido, como si durmiera, victima de un hechizo de un demonio poderoso.

Supuso el mayor, acercándose al gigante, el premio de su aliado y amigo, que, postrado a los pies de su compañero, no se molestaba en verificar que su muchacho estuviera muerto, pero ellos conocían esa magia, le habían visto en el mismo Cid, cuando la guerra termino.

Siendo esa una de las razones por las cuales fueron encerrados, por permitir que ese demonio demente lastimara al compañero del gran maestro, quien esperaban que no se atreviera a pisar su castillo, insultándolos al atacar a uno de sus subalternos.

—Decías saber magia Mu, no la reconoces en tu toro.

Defteros encajo una de sus uñas en el hombro de Aldebaran, para probar su sangre, olerla, era un aroma sencillo, pero, sin duda no era el de un cadáver, sintiendo como Mu lo atacaba, usando su magia, una barrera psíquica que lo lanzo lejos, haciendo que por un momento el menor de los gemelos vampiros quisiera matarlo, pero Aspros negó eso, ambos sabían cuánto podía doler la muerte de la persona que amabas, o en este caso, ese encantamiento, tenían que darle una oportunidad.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! ¡Únicamente por él fue que traicione a mi amigo y a esos niños!

Defteros siseo igual que un gato, mostrando sus dientes, Aspros le sostuvo del cuello, a punto de matarlo, pero se detuvo, esperando que Mu quisiera escucharlo, ese era un mensaje de Youma, ese demonio seguía vivo y seguía tratando de destruirlos.

—Y solamente porque nos entregaste a nuestros esposos, es que perdonamos su vida, Mu, así que cuida tus palabras, no les conviene convertirse en nuestros enemigos.

Mu estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero se detuvo, al escuchar que hablaban de su toro como si aun estuviera vivo, Aspros le soltó, acercándose al toro, el poder especial de Youma era detener el tiempo y parecía que, si Aldebaran se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, no alcanzo a castigarse, porque su enemigo lo maldijo antes de eso.

—Es un hechizo, tu toro no esta muerto, pero pensaba matarse, eso regado en la copa es veneno, parece que no deseaba ser un vampiro, mucho menos tu compañero eterno, pero, esta vivo, detenido en el tiempo, por obra de Youma.

Mu cerro los ojos aliviado, pero comprendiendo que su muchacho se sentía un monstruo por lo que habían hecho, que se culpaba por su caída, como lo dijo Shaka en mas de una ocasión, él era una espina en su costado, una carga, más que un tesoro, pero se equivocaba, su amante lo era todo para él.

Y su acto de arrepentimiento, detenido por un demonio, le había demostrado lo que en verdad ocurría, cuan bajo estaba cayendo, pero eso no le importaba tanto, como saber que su muchacho no lo desearía de aquella forma, que se culpaba por sus acciones.

—¿Puede revertirse?

Aspros asintió, era posible revertirlo, únicamente tenían que destruir el reloj que mantenía Youma en su chistera, junto a muchos otros, temían, tendrían que enfrentarse al demonio de la chistera por el toro de su sirviente, que, a su vez, haría lo que fuera por salvar a su muchacho, convirtiéndolo de pronto en un problema.

—Claro que sí, Mu, nosotros te ayudaremos a salvarlo, no tienes porque preocuparte por nada.

Mu se acerco a su toro, para acariciarle la mejilla, tratar de jurarle que lo liberaría, sin embargo, repentinamente sintió un brazo atravesando su pecho, ese era Defteros, que siempre había sido quien se manchaba las manos, literalmente, con los trabajos sucios, mientras que Aspros, daba por terminada la alianza que tuvieran con Mu, el toro era importante para él, pero no para ellos, sin importar su momentánea utilidad, no pondrían en riesgo su posesión, a sus esposo, lo mejor era regresar al castillo de nieve del príncipe de Hielo, allí sus muchachos estarían seguros, y aunque no les gustaba el frio, suponían que era mejor transformarlos apenas llegaran, que esperar mas tiempo para que se los arrebataran.

—Pero tu toro quiso traicionarnos y tu harías lo que fuera por estar a su lado, así que, ya no nos eres de utilidad, disfruta los primeros rayos de luz solar, me han dicho que es una muerte indolora, claro que, nunca nadie que le haya sufrido en sus manos.

Defteros sonrió al escuchar eso, lanzando a Mu con toda su fuerza contra una ventana, esperando que la madera se clavara en el cuerpo de Mu, y lo hizo, al mismo tiempo que al caer, era atravesado por una asta bandera, escuchando un grito de dolor, seguro que no tendría la fuerza para liberarse, cuando estaban a pocas horas del amanecer.

—Debemos marcharnos, regresaremos a Siberia y allí transformaremos a nuestros esposos, ya no podemos perder más tiempo.

Fue la única explicación que tenía que darle Aspros, pero a Defteros nunca le había gustado Mu, porque este era un traidor, y aunque eran útiles de vez en cuando, el problema con ellos radicaba que siempre volvían a hacerlo.

—Lastima, me gustaba aquí.

*****

Minos y Radamanthys aun estaban juntos cuando vieron aquel cuerpo cayendo en picada, clavándose en la asta bandera, era el tipo de cabello morado, Mu, quien los traiciono para entregarlos en las manos de los hermanos.

No tuvieron que decirlo, pero su preocupación empeoro, compartiendo una mirada del más puro terror, comprendiendo que nada ni nadie era valioso para ellos, preguntándose si llegaría un momento, en el que, si eran capturados, terminarían matándolos a causa de sus castigos.

Volvían a sentirse unos niños, solos en la casa de un monstruo, y aunque pensaron en abrazarse, para hacerse sentir mejor, no pudieron hacerlo, lo mejor era regresar a sus habitaciones, antes de ser descubiertos, no sabían si podían salir sin su permiso.

—Lamento que hayas visto eso avecilla, pero estaba sacando la basura.

Minos volteo, por un momento se imagino protegiendo al menor, actuando como un escudo humano, pero controlándose lo único que hizo fue asentir, aceptando la mano del vampiro moreno, la que estaba cubierta de sangre roja, aun fresca, la de Mu, al que le pagaron con la muerte, en vez de aquello que le hubieran ofrecido.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Escucho como Radamanthys preguntaba, retrocediendo unos pasos, para recargarse en la ventana, con lo que pensaba era una postura sugerente, recibiendo las manos de Aspros en sus caderas, su boca en su cuello, admirando su aroma, con una ligera nota de adrenalina.

—Nada con lo que debas preocupar tu dulce cabecita conejito, mejor terminemos lo que empezamos y después, partiremos, este lugar ya no es de mi agrado.

Eso último logro que Minos se detuviera, igual Radamanthys, aun no estaban en condiciones para escapar, ni siquiera regresando a su mansión, tensándose inmediatamente, llamando la atención de sus amos vampiros, que los miraron con cierto interés, aquel de un demonio que ve la oportunidad de infligir dolor a sus víctimas.

—¿A dónde iremos? ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Minos pregunto en ese momento, Radamanthys tragando un poco de saliva, comprendiendo lo mismo que su hermano, si se marchaban en ese momento, estaban condenados, pero si peleaban también lo estarían, regresarían al principio.

—¿Cuestionas nuestras ordenes?

Esta vez fue Radamanthys quien no pudo controlarse y abrazo a su hermano mayor, apartándolo de Defteros, negando eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, suplicándole a su mirada al hermano mayor, porque no le permitiera castigar a Minos, no estaba haciendo nada malo, únicamente preguntar porque estaban a punto de irse.

—Sólo queremos saber si están a salvo, eso es todo, como sus esposos nos preocupa su seguridad, hay un ejército de vampiros afuera, son poderosos, que podría obligarlos a marcharse de aquí, sino un peligro mayor.

Radamanthys explico, soltando a Minos, para caminar en dirección de Aspros, creyendo que podría seducirle, rodeando su cuello, para besar la línea de su barbilla, escuchando una risa apagada, al mismo tiempo que Defteros observaba al menor, como si se tratase de uno de sus enemigos, su amo vampiro no sentía demasiado agrado por él.

—Radamanthys tiene razón, apenas acabábamos de decidir que tendríamos un hermoso festejo por nuestras bodas, y ahora, tendremos que marcharnos, me parece un acto injusto para los cuatro, ustedes necesitan demostrar su poderío.

Aspros beso los labios de Radamanthys, pero le observaba a él, tal vez comprendiendo que le estaba mintiendo, que buscaban desesperadamente la manera de quedarse en ese castillo un poco más.

—Tienes razón avecilla, como siempre, pero el festejo se realizará en el castillo del príncipe de hielo, en Siberia, sólo allí estaremos seguros de mantenerlos a nuestro lado.

Defteros hablaba demasiado, Minos provocaba eso en él, pero que más daba, sus esposos, como ellos mismos se decían, no tenían otra opción más que obedecerlos, nada más que eso.

—Vamos a nuestras habitaciones Minos, deseo poseerte una última vez antes del largo viaje que nos depara.

Defteros ya no pregunto más, cargando a Minos en sus brazos, besando sus labios caminando en dirección de su habitación, gimiendo cuando su avecilla le correspondió, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos, dejando solo al menor, que ya estaba un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Sobreviviremos en Siberia?

Pregunto Radamanthys, siguiendo a Aspros, desabotonando su camisa, observando por unos segundos el cuerpo de Mu, quien había pagado muy caro el ayudar a esos vampiros, pero, de todas formas, no se merecía una muerte como esa, tampoco ese toro, porque seguramente aquella perdida hizo que gritara de esa forma.

—Los vampiros no necesitan calor para existir conejito, allí abrirán los ojos, serán nombrados nuestros consortes, como tu hermano lo sugirió... hasta estoy pensando en cual será tu ropaje de bodas y el de nuestra luna de miel.

Radamanthys asintió, dejando caer su camisa al suelo, para que Aspros pudiera verle, admirarlo como lo decía, también para que pudiera contar cuantas marcas rojizas había en su espalda, todas ellas largas, cruzadas con otras, provocadas por un fuete.

—¿En qué número íbamos conejito?

*****

Kasa no respondió a su petición, tampoco a sus caricias, haciendo que Io se alejara, apenas unos centímetros, creyendo que tal vez estaba en un error y su amigo no lo quería de esa forma, hablaba en serio al decir que no estaba interesado en el amor, ni nada que tuviera que ver con él, sin embargo, suspirando le sonrió, una de aquellas expresiones que únicamente él podía obtener.

—No entiendo porque deseas esto, a diferencia mía, tu eres atractivo, eres agradable, fuerte, amable, cualquiera se sentiría agradecido de tenerte como su compañero y por intentar perseguirme a mí, te tardaras demasiado en encontrar una pareja de verdad.

Io no se molesto en responder esa confesión, encontrándola agradable a medias, porque Kasa lo creía una pareja ejemplar, pero se veía a el mismo como un estorbo para eso, cuando era a él, a quien deseaba a su lado.

—Ya encontré al compañero que deseo y lo tengo justo enfrente mío.

Le respondió, besando sus labios de nuevo, escuchando un gemido de Kasa, quien llevo sus manos a su cabello, para tratar de alejarlo, a pesar de ser quien era, de no tener demasiados escrúpulos, Io era su amigo, no podía permitirse perderle, eso no lo soportaría.

—Deja de bromear, no te dejare hacer nada esta vez, no esta bien.

Io se alejó, ladeando un poco la cabeza, besando su mejilla de nuevo, quitándole la capa, para poder ver su rostro, Kasa siempre le decía lo mismo, que no era correcto que lo hicieran, pero siempre terminaba cayendo bajo sus encantos.

—Pero yo no estoy bromeando y te lo diré todas las veces que sean necesarias para que me creas, yo te amo, yo te deseo, tu me gustas, para mí, tu eres perfecto...


	37. Planes.

Shura estaba a punto de salir de la alcantarilla, salir solo para enfrentarse con el ejército que rodeaba el centro, donde moraban los gemelos con sus esclavos semidemonios, su amigo y su hermano.

—¿Saldrás a que te maten Shura?

Le preguntaron repentinamente, una voz, proveniente de una chistera flotando en el aire.

—¿Qué demonios?

Pregunto, retrocediendo algunos pasos, al mismo tiempo que un hombre vestido de traje se materializaba frente a sus ojos.

—Youma, a tus órdenes.

Shura no dijo nada, tampoco estiro su mano para saludar a ese demonio, de cuernos pronunciados, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Youma recogió su mano con una expresión molesta, borrando su sonrisa, respirando hondo, como esperando un golpe proveniente de Shura.

—Vine a darles mi ayuda, salve la vida del gran toro, evite que Mu pereciera, pero si ve el sol se hará carbón.

Ellos ya no le importaban demasiado, eran unos traidores, pero, aun así, Shura no dejo ver sus emociones, ni su preocupación por el menor de los hermanos, su buen amigo Radamanthys.

—Y deseaba advertirles que los gemelos lunáticos desean llevarse a sus esposos a Siberia, con el príncipe de hielo, esta misma noche.

Shura cerró los ojos, si lograban llevarlos a Siberia sería por mucho peor, mucho más complicado si no era que imposible, salvarlos, ese demonio lo sabía, de eso estaba seguro y quería utilizar su desesperación en su contra.

—¿Qué ganas tu diciéndonos esto?

Aioros que había seguido a Shura pregunto, deteniéndose a su lado, con una expresión serena, casi jovial, para estar frente a un demonio que ingreso sin causar un alboroto, acercándose un poco mas a Youma, como si quisiera hacerle retroceder.

—Nada, pero alguien dice que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, y yo soy enemigo de esos gemelos, así que pensé, porque no avisarles, esos dos demonios necesitan ayuda en este preciso instante.

*****

Permanecerían unas horas más en el castillo del centro de la ciudad, para partir antes del amanecer, usarían dos carrozas, armadas, no llevarían demasiados vampiros con ellos, por el momento estaban solos.

El gran maestro lo sabía, sus espías se lo informaban todo, la rosa le había dicho que deseaban derrocarlo, utilizar su nuevo poder para ser ellos quienes mandaran, Camus estaba obsesionado, una enfermedad que padecían los vampiros con demasiada frecuencia, no eran capaces de controlar sus emociones.

Unicamente Cid lo logro, pero fue traicionado, puesto a dormir el sueño del tiempo detenido por el demonio Youma, un traidor en el inframundo, cuyo poder aumentaba con el paso del tiempo, pero seguía siendo limitado.

Había mandado dos soldados al centro, para que pudieran constatar lo dicho por el otrora hermoso vampiro, que tenía sus propias peticiones, una de ellas ser perdonado junto al único vampiro que había transformado en uno de los suyos.

Un albino con apariencia reptiliana, ojos amarillos y cabello negro, que había abandonado ese clan, lo supo cuando no regreso con el escuadrón que destruyo el pueblo natal de los Walden.

El maestro lo aceptaba, serian perdonados, como todos aquellos que decidieran brindarle ayuda, acercarlo a su venganza, o al control de los gemelos, esos muchachos malagradecidos que provocaron la muerte de su preciado señor.

Cid, el primero vampiro nacido en ese mundo, que le dio el don de la vida eterna, pero no consintió que los humanos fueran utilizados como ganado y los licántropos igual que si fueran obreros, ni sus planes para los ángeles o los caídos, que ahora llamaban demonios, pero a fin de cuentas seguían siendo ángeles.

Muchos pensaban que se trataba de un vampiro débil, que no conocía nada de lo que transcurría debajo de sus narices, pero se equivocaban, tenía soldados y espías apostados por todo el mundo, en cada uno de los clanes, en los territorios de los licántropos, aun de los seres marinos, que no le interesara era un asunto completamente diferente.

Por eso salió de su castillo, para ver con sus propios ojos la demencia de sus primeros hijos, que por el momento se entretenían con dos hermanos, los últimos Walden, cuya familia casi lograba destruir, puesto que fue el quien mando a su padrastro a matar a su madre, que le ordeno que asesinara a los hermanos, primero a uno, después el otro.

Que sumió en la desesperación a la familia Gemini, a los poderosos brujos que obtenían su poder de criaturas marinas, de extraños seres que aguardaban soñando por el fin del mundo, cuya belleza escondía su verdadera apariencia, no eran sirenas, ni tritones, sino algo por mucho peor.

Y fue el quien asesino al heredero de los Oros, dejando al joven Aioria al cuidado de Youma, necesitaba borrar de la faz del planeta a cualquiera que supusiera una amenaza para él, como a los gemelos.

A los que dejo libres únicamente para saber que clanes estaban de su lado, quienes se atrevían a retarlo, y, sobre todo, en que lado de la lucha que se acercaba, estaban los dioses gemelos, comprendiendo muy bien que el Inframundo no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, permitiendo que lastimaran a su progenie.

El tercero de ellos debía defender a sus hermanos, ese que llamaban Aiacos y que ya había madurado, que ya presentaba cada una de las características de su sangre, alas negras con plumas de acero, garras afiladas que podían arrancar un trozo de carne de su víctima, ojos lilas, parecidos a los de Cid, cabello negro, cuernos, no era humano, pero seguía siendo hermoso a su manera.

Pero sobre todo había escuchado del parecido que había entre Cid y ese que llamaban Shura, los propios hermanos le habían regalado una fotografía, que le hizo derramar dos lagrimas de sangre, al imaginarse a su señor de nuevo a su lado.

Quien estaba en el centro mismo de la infección de vampirismo provocada por los hermanos, haciéndole seguirlo, buscarlo en medio de la destrucción, para darse cuenta de algo más, uno de esos hermanos era idéntico a su alumno, por quien le dio la espalda, a quien odiaba más que a nada en ese mundo y el que debía ser destruido.

*****

Kasa aparto a Io, alejándose cuando los besos amenazaban con cambiar de tono, las manos de su amigo tratando de abrirse paso entre su ropa, mordiendo su labio, escuchando un quejido del licántropo, que seguía tratando de convencerlo de aceptarle, pero eso no pasaría, no podía darse ese lujo, no de nuevo.

Porque bien recordaba que la segunda vez que vio al licántropo que decía amarlo, quien necesitaba ayuda era el, después de la primera ocasión en que Afrodita lo rechazo, cuando le dijo que tenía suerte de haber sobrevivido la transformación y que lo único que deseaba era ver si lograba sobrevivir, se marchó.

Pero su apariencia no era agradable, era demasiado extraño para poder cazar por si solo, aunque solo se trataran de animales, y cuando un humano lo vio, comiéndose a un cabrito, bebiendo su sangre como ellos comerían su carne, comenzó la cacería, la persecución interminable, llevándolo a unas ruinas escondidas en el interior del bosque, en donde el sol brillaba con su doloroso esplendor, achicharrando su piel.

El dolor era insoportable, pero al menos, pensaba ser convertido en cenizas era mucho mejor que ser cazado hasta la muerte por esos humanos, aceptando su destino, Afrodita tenía razón, no estaba hecho para sobrevivir.

Kasa aun así trataba de cubrir su cuerpo, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, acurrucado en un rincón, observando como el sol iba avanzando en esa habitación, lentamente, amenazando su cordura, hasta que repentinamente, una manta gruesa lo cubrió, alguien lo cargaba en sus brazos, para llevarlo a otro sitio, un lugar seguro lejos del sol.

En donde Io le sonrió, ofreciéndole sangre, no sabia de que o de donde, pero la acepto, bebiendo de aquella copa como si estuviera muerto de sed, manchando su barbilla con el liquido vital, sintiendo que la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo.

—Me costo mucho trabajo encontrarte, pero al fin lo hice, Kasa.

Cuando las quemaduras retrocedieron un poco trato de sonreírle, una sonrisa extraña, forzada, que muchos encontraban desagradable, pero parecía que Io no, quien le sonrió alimentándose él también, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Nunca he olvidado lo que tu hiciste por mí, así que busque la forma de reparar tu favor, Kasa, aunque... casi llego demasiado tarde.

Kasa recordaba esos días con mucho cariño, fueron cinco en total, en los cuales Io cazaba para él, como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado para Io, siempre tratando de charlar con él, que lo aceptara.

—¿Por qué no puedes creerme?

Kasa no le respondió en un principio, estaba cansado de darle la misma respuesta, que Io se cansaría de el tarde o temprano, que su amistad era la única razón por la cual aún no veía el sol, así que simplemente suspiro, sintiendo más besos en sus mejillas, más caricias.

—No quiero perder tu amistad cuando te des cuenta de que no soy aquello que deseas, Io, no seas cruel, te lo estoy suplicando.

Io suspiro entonces, apartándose de Kasa, suponiendo que aun no estaba listo para aceptar que se había enamorado de él, porque se trataba del mejor hombre que había conocido, sin importarle que fuera conocido por ser una criatura cruel, cuando alguien le importaba eso cambiaba por completo.

—Esta bien, pero yo te amo Kasa, realmente lo hago.

*****

Thanatos era por mucho más rápido que cualquier lobo común, su velocidad superaba la velocidad del sonido, su energía, su cosmos, por llamarlo de alguna forma, alimentaba sus músculos, sus piernas y en esta ocasión necesitaba asegurarse que su testarudo cangrejo no cometiera ningún suicidio.

Deteniéndose cuando el rastro de un humano se unió a los suyos, pero no era un humano cualquiera, había algo maligno en él, una energía oscura que lastimo sus sentidos, un algo, que los siguió por el camino hacia uno de los bastiones.

Haciendo que gruñera, esa criatura no le agradaba, su cangrejo debía estar a salvo, su amado y dulce cangrejo que gustaba de cometer actos que pusieran su vida en peligro.

Como intentar cazarlo cuando lo creyó culpable de la masacre de su pueblo, pero tuvo suficiente corazón para escucharlo, comprender que era inocente y que su amor, era verdadero.

*****

Albafica seguía corriendo a lado de Manigoldo, cargando al prometido de Radamanthys, el vagabundo que decía estaba enamorado de su musa y al mismo tiempo, admiraba al juez Minos, como un hombre justo, aunque inflexible.

Justo como lo era en su pasado, un hombre justo, inflexible, ansioso por tener poder, demostrar quien era, de lo que era capaz, una criatura de una belleza indescriptible para sus ojos mortales, sin importar que dijeran que el era el hombre más hermoso que jamás habían visto.

El único que se merecía la presencia de Minos, el joven príncipe que gustaba de entrenar a su lado, de contarle sus planes, que estaba emocionado por la próxima coronación, quien, a su vez, era su amante, uno comprensivo, al que no le importaba que no tuviera nada que ofrecerle, lo único que deseaba era su amor.

A quien dejo para buscar algo que pudiera ofrecerle, poder, riqueza, lo que fuera, creyendo que su amor no era suficiente, aunque su joven amante se lo juraba, repitiéndole infinidad de veces que le amaba, que le aceptaba a su lado, que dejaría el trono de Creta a cambio de estar a su lado.

Su príncipe, que después de desterrar a su hermano, se convirtió en el emperador, uno casado con una hermosa mujer de nombre Pasifae, de quien decían muchas cosas, todas ellas horribles, a quien odio apenas pudo ver, a pesar de ser una mujer mayor, aún seguía siendo muy hermosa.

Casi tanto como lo fue su esposo, o lo era, si recordabas como se veía en su juventud, siendo un hombre viejo, aquel que encontró después de conseguir el poder y la inmortalidad que deseaba, la que esperaba poder compartir con él.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, arrebatándole los años que pudo disfrutar a lado de su Minos, que al verle sonrió, con los ojos llenos del ayer, acercándose a él, aunque estaba atendiendo un asunto de estado, para abrazarlo con fuerza, tanta como la que podía tener un hombre de su edad.

—Volviste.

Susurro, apartándose para acariciar su rostro, notando que los años no habían pasado por él, suspirando, al menos, podía decir que cumplió su promesa, que le volvería a ver, aunque ya fuera tarde.

—Has vuelto mi rosa, pero ya no soy quien solía ser, ahora me trato de un anciano y yo ya no puedo cumplir mi parte de nuestra promesa, así que te libero de la tuya, puedes ir a buscar a alguien más, yo no te forzare a pasar mis últimos años de vida a mi lado.

Albafica negó eso, sosteniendo la muñeca del emperador, cuando este quiso alejarse, para continuar con su charla amena con sus senadores, quienes trataban de persuadirlo de no realizar un homenaje a su hermano, pero como no lo haría, después de que fuera asesinado por culpa suya, por mandarlo lejos de su ciudad, a una edad demasiado temprana.

—Para mi tu sigues siendo hermoso.

Minos sabia que había envejecido bien, aun era esvelto, tenía pocas arrugas en su rostro y manos, muchas menos cicatrices, su cabello blanco aún seguía siendo sedoso, pero era un anciano, al fin y al cabo, con todas las dolencias de su edad.

—Eres un mentiroso, Albafica, pero si quieres quedarte hare que acomoden tus habitaciones, no te preocupes por nada, no soy un mal anfitrión, jamás lo he sido.

Albafica creía que por fin tenía la oportunidad para recuperar a su grifo, a su emperador y su juez, a su belleza de porcelana, así lo veía, como la criatura más hermosa de todo el mundo.

—Cometimos el mismo error, ambos nos alejamos pensando que era lo mejor para ellos y les dejamos partir, sin comprender que jamás volveríamos a verlos.

Kanon negó eso, sin importar lo que se tardara, lo que tuviera que hacer, el salvaría a su musa, a su perfecto muchacho rubio, al que amaba con locura.

—No, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo y se que tu tampoco lo estas, porque en ese caso, quien se preocupara por nuestros amados.


	38. Plumas negras.

Shura escucho la información que Youma tenía que darle, sin mostrar sus sentimientos, ni escuchar los consejos de ese completo extraño, que parecía, se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero, aun así, no era nadie para decirle que hacer, era un soldado, Radamanthys era su amigo, casi su hermano, no podía dejarlo solo en ese momento tan oscuro.

Eso no pasaría nunca, de ninguna forma, sin importar lo que Aioros tratara de advertirle o decirle, Radamanthys era primero, sin importarle nada más que él, aunque también sabía que, si deseaba salvar a su amigo, tenía que actuar con prudencia, sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Otra voz le decía que estaba bien lo que hacía, que mantener su promesa le traería felicidad, esa voz, se le parecía tanto que no podía ignorarla, sin importar que también le dijera que debía tener cuidado con Youma, ese demonio no era de fiar, siempre se cobraba algo, ese algo era valioso, así que, debía moverse con cuidado.

—Porque me ayudas, que ganas tú en todo esto, y lo mejor es que me hables con la verdad, aun somos muchos cazadores, podemos destruirte con mucha facilidad.

Youma guardaba silencio, su mirada fija en Aioros, que a su vez no perdía un instante de lo pronunciado por el demonio, ni sus acciones o gestos, encontrando inquietante la forma en que se comportaba.

—Te lo diré, pero solamente a ti, Shura, no confió en nadie más.

Mucho menos en aquel de pie a su lado, cuya mirada jovial escondía unas sombras profundas, que ni siquiera el deseaba cruzar, retrocediendo cuando Aioros avanzo en su dirección.

—No quiero que tu pago dañe a mis amigos, mucho menos a Minos, pero sobre todo Radamanthys, deben estar a salvo, si es así, escuchare lo que tienes que decirme en privado, en cualquier momento en que tú lo desees.

Youma asintió, lo que deseaba era sencillo, quería el perdón del Inframundo y únicamente los dos hermanos dormidos, Minos y Radamanthys querrían otorgárselo, deseaba regresar al Abismo, del que fue lanzado por el propio Hades, cuando intento traicionarlo.

Pero si eso no se podía, en ese caso, deseaba ayudar a los gemelos y los hermanos, aun a los medio demonios, a destruir al gran maestro, cuyos tentáculos se movían de forma invisible en todo el mundo conocido.

—Tengo tu palabra.

Shura llevo su mano a su corazón, como en un juramento, gesto suficiente para que el demonio de la chistera aceptara ese pacto, desapareciendo en ese instante, dejándolo solo, en compañía de Aioros que avanzo rápido para sostener su brazo, aparentemente enojado, por dejarse engañar por ese demonio de la chistera.

—Te han engañado, Youma no es más que un traidor y un mentiroso.

Shura asintió, no le importaba demasiado lo que le pidiera con tal de que no dañara a su amigo, a quien deseaba proteger, de una forma en la cual no lo comprendía del todo, pero sabía que lo quería de verdad, su cariño era sincero, su amistad.

—Nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión, ni siquiera te conozco, y aun así tratas de decirme que hacer, cuando mi mejor amigo está pasando por la peor de las penurias, no lo acepto.

Le respondió, soltándose de un jalón, dispuesto a pelear con ese intruso, escuchando los pasos de Shion, que acercándose a ellos se preguntaba porque estaban riñendo, que hacia su benefactor en esa área de las alcantarillas.

—Shura, que ocurre.

Shura no le respondió en un principio a Shion, imaginándoselo como un mocoso de quince años, un muchacho perdido al cual recogió en una aldea que había sido destruida por los cazadores de la familia Oros, por el mero hecho de proteger a dos demonios menores que trataban de ocultarse entre la gente común.

—Voy a marcharme, no puedo dejar solo a Radamanthys, el confiaba en mí y yo lo traicione al llevar a Mu en esa misión, mejor hubiera sido Shaka, o cualquier otro.

Shion asintió, no podía ordenarle nada al guerrero de ojos lilas, no estaba en la posición para hacerlo, mucho menos para pedirle que tuviera compasión de Mu o de su alumno, cuando ellos no la tuvieron con esos dos demonios.

—Lleva a Shaka contigo, eso será lo mejor, el desea salir, ver que ha pasado con Mu, no puedo mantenerlo oculto ni alejado de la verdad, además, siempre ha sido muy eficiente cuando se trata del exterminio de vampiros muertos.

Aioros estaba a punto de quejarse, no era una buena idea alejarse de la seguridad de las alcantarillas, pero que más podía hacer, sin embargo, si lo que deseaban era atacar un ejército de vampiros muertos, para llegar con los gemelos, en ese caso, pues necesitaban más ayuda, un tercer miembro les vendría bien, además, de que así podrían darle tiempo a Shion y a Dohko para llevarse a los más pequeños.

—Yo iré con ustedes, es demasiado arriesgado que solo vayan dos.

*****

—Donde están mis hermanos.

Violate no respondió en un principio, sosteniendo el látigo de Lune, del cual colgaba un brazo cadavérico, apenas unos girones de piel pegados a los huesos, era sin duda, una parte del cuerpo del único guardaespaldas que pusieron a su cargo.

—Esto es lo que queda de Lune, mi señor, el pueblo esta destruido y la mansión reconstruida, pero no hay una sola pista de sus hermanos.

Aiacos descendió de su trono de calaveras, furioso, lívido a causa de la preocupación que sentía, del deseo truncado de ver a sus hermanos con vida, antes de que pudieran despertar.

Madurar y transformarse en un demonio completo, cambiando de forma, en medio de sus enemigos humanos que tratarían de destruirlos apenas pudieran verlos.

—Como puede ser posible, como es que ese inútil no pudo protegerlos, ese era su único trabajo.

Violate de ser otro demonio hubiera retrocedido a causa del miedo que su amado inspiraba en sus pares, pero ella lo encontraba hermoso, perfecto en cada uno de los sentidos.

Aiacos era alto, vestía como un demonio de su grandeza, ropa de telas y metales que ningún humano podría describir, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, sus pupilas tenían una línea larga, como si se tratasen de los ojos de un gato, colmillos afilados, cuerno, alas como de cuervo en su espalda, garras en sus manos y pies, espolones en las piernas, era hermoso, pero no sólo eso, también era poderoso, tanto que sosteniendo lo que quedaba de Lune, lo incendio.

Esperando que se consumiera y de las cenizas renaciera el Balrog que se suponía, debía proteger a sus hermanos, al que castigaría si la explicación que tenía que darle no era lo suficiente convincente.

De las cenizas comenzó a formarse cristales, uno sobre el otro, a una velocidad imposible de describir, con el sonido del crepitar aumentando de volumen, fuego naciendo de los espacios entre los cristales, tomando una forma humana, con pezuñas, una cola parecida a la de un toro y cuernos, negros, pronunciados a los lados de su cabeza.

Pero no era todo, su rostro se formo con las llamas, uno con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, cabello largo, lacio, una armadura creada por el carbón y la piedra que formaban parte de su cuerpo, una figura de roca con algunos rasgos humanoides.

Que grito abriendo los ojos, como si gruñera, un alarido desesperado, que fue silenciado por el príncipe del Inframundo, hermano de los dos jóvenes Walden, que, con un movimiento de sus poderosas alas, le lanzo lejos, haciendo que cayera contra una columna, destrozándola, a punto de caer en el abismo del cual formaba parte.

—¡Tu única misión era proteger a mis hermanos y me fallaste!

La voz de Aiacos retumbaba en esa cámara de lava y fuego, cientos de pequeños demonios emprendieron el vuelo y casi cien más se removieron en sus lugares, temerosos de su furia, seguros que Lune únicamente había sido creado para recibir un castigo.

—Lo sé, mi señor, pero esa criatura era poderosa...

Una mueca del mas puro terror se apodero de sus facciones, comprendiendo lo que había pasado, pero no temor al castigo, sino preocupación por la seguridad de su amado señor, el amo Minos, su perfecto príncipe que le permitía complacerle, quien era la presa de esa cosa deforme, ese vampiro ancestral.

—Recibiré el castigo que sea necesario, pero antes de eso, debemos buscar a sus hermanos, a mi príncipe, están en peligro.

Aiacos ya lo suponía, no sabia si estaban vivos o muertos, pero si que no los dejaría a su suerte, eran después de todo su sangre y ansiaba verlos de nuevo, recuperar el tiempo perdido, entregarles su parte correspondiente del Inframundo, una vez que maduraran.

—El problema, inútil, es que no sabemos donde pueden estar, ni que les ataco.

Lune trato de pensar en que responderle al príncipe del Inframundo, que lo sostuvo de uno de sus cuernos, cargándolo, amenazándolo con lanzarlo de regreso a la lava que corría como agua fresca en el abismo.

—Fueron vampiros ancestrales, de una apariencia demencial, no se más mi señor, puesto que yo di mi vida tratando de salvar a su hermano, a mi príncipe.

Aiacos lo lanzo entonces, esperando que se hiciera daño, pero no al abismo, sino de regreso a su cupula, haciendo que chocara con la pared, de la fuerza demencial que poseía, preguntándose si debía salir el a buscarlos, o mandar a Lune, junto a su pequeña, para que les localizaran primero.

—Debes poder recordar algo, cualquier cosa...

Lune guardo silencio, tratando de recordar los últimos sucesos a lado de su amado señor, recordando que Minos le había encargado desterrar a Kanon el pintor, por mancillar a su hermano menor, antes de protegerlo de los aldeanos que deseaban quemarle.

—Minos mando lejos a su hermano, los aldeanos querían quemarlo, estaba en el ejercito y también me ordeno, desterrar al Inframundo al pintor, a Kanon Gemini, por atreverse a mancillar el cuerpo de su hermano menor, Gemini... como su doctor privado.

Aiacos entrecerró los ojos, eso era interesante, pero no creía que tuviera nada que ver con la desaparición de sus hermanos y sin más, se alejó de esa sala, en busca de un prisionero que mantenía en el Inframundo, a quien usaba como sus ojos al futuro, un ángel que había capturado por la utilidad que le veía para sus ejércitos.

—Calvera, necesito de tus dones para ver el futuro.

Ella estaba encadenada al centro de una habitación, sus alas blancas resplandecían en la oscuridad, y se veía debilitada, demasiado triste al sentir la muerte de su esposo, esperando que su pequeño escorpión aun estuviera vivo.

—Primero quiero saber dónde está mi hijo.

Aiacos guardo silencio por unos instantes, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, escuchando como su compañera, a quien desposaría una vez que los tres reinaran su estepa del Inframundo, caminaba en esa sala, sosteniendo el cabello del ángel con fuerza, para obligarle a abrir los ojos, en donde se podía ver el universo.

—Para que me lo preguntas, se supone que tu ves lo que los demás no pueden.

Pero ella no podía ver a su hijo, era su maldición, por enamorarse de Kardia, darle un hijo, eso y tener que alejarse para que no les hicieran daño, sin embargo, este fue realizado por un vampiro, un demonio de cabello rojo, un príncipe de Hielo que a veces se perdía de su visión.

—Pero no puedes... y eso es tan triste.

Calvera no le diría nada si no escuchaba alguna noticia de su pequeño tesoro, así que, Aiacos, preguntándole algo a un diablillo, una criatura pequeña con alas de murciélago, en una lengua desconocida por ángeles, humanos, vampiros, licántropos o profundos, sonrió.

—Está a salvo, el dios del sueño ha decidido protegerlo del peligro, aunque fue mordido por un vampiro y parece que únicamente tu sangre celestial, es aquello que ha evitado que se transforme, así que, eso es, Milo está a salvo.

Aiacos esperaba que ella respondiera entonces su pregunta, había cumplido con su parte del trato, ninguno de los suyos había tocado al pequeño ángel, único en su tipo, pero tampoco tenían que protegerlo, pero comenzaba a pensar que sus soldados eran unos completos inútiles, puesto que ni siquiera habían protegido a sus hermanos, si ya no estaban presentes en la mansión que los protegía.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Le pregunto, su voz fría, lejana, ella le odiaba, sin embargo, al príncipe no le importaba en lo absoluto, nada de lo que dijera, mientras esas cadenas aun se mantuvieran en ese lugar, sosteniéndola de muñecas y tobillos.

—Donde están mis hermanos.

Calvera trato de concentrarse, buscando a los demonios, pero únicamente vio a dos muchachos, perdidos, angustiados, como el suyo lo estuvo en algún momento de su vida, cuando fue capturado por Camus, pero ella no podía saberlo.

—Están en las manos de Aspros y Defteros, ellos serán los nuevos maestros, sus hermanos sus esposos, maduraran, pero será demasiado tarde, sus voluntades les pertenecerán a sus amos vampiro, has fallado en tu misión Aiacos, no pudiste protegerlos del peligro, al menos, este es el futuro que veo deparado para ellos.

Aiacos negó eso, gritando su furia, una onda de energía demoniaca fue disparada en todas direcciones, quemando a los diablillos inferiores, pero dejando intactas a Violate, y a Calvera, que repentinamente coloco una mano en el vientre de la compañera del príncipe, descubriendo un secreto, del que guardo silencio.

—¿Dónde están?

Pero Calvera ya no le dijo nada, cerrando los ojos, había perdido el contacto con esas criaturas, un demonio libre en la tierra había bloqueado su visión, una criatura demente, con cuernos negros y una chistera.

—Lo desconozco.

*****

Shura dio el primer paso en la plaza, esperando que una horda de vampiros muertos saltara en su contra, pero no lo hicieron, estaban ocultos, esperando algo o a alguien, tal vez, temerosos del aroma de la sangre del vampiro vivo, proveniente del cuerpo de Mu, que aun existía, porque había dejado de vivir hacia demasiado tiempo.

—Aldebaran prefiere morir a seguir siendo tu compañero, Mu, tu estas aquí, esperando el sol para que calcine tu cuerpo, espero que haya valido la pena tu traición.


	39. Enfrentamiento.

Shura no espero por la respuesta de Mu, que apenas podía pronunciar sonidos ininteligibles, suponía que, sintiendo demasiado dolor, pero no tanto como aquel que le había provocado a su amigo, a su hermano, que estaban encerrados en el castillo, el centro de aquella pequeña ciudad.

Shaka en cambio corto la asta bandera para liberar a Mu de su dolor, quien, al verle, cerro los ojos, como si estuviera arrepentido, el hindú libero su cuerpo del metal atravesándolo, creyendo que ya no había nada que hacer por su amado en secreto.

Ignorando como Shura seguía avanzando y Aioros se detenía, cortando su muñeca, para darle su sangre al vampiro al borde de la muerte, esperando que pudiera curar a quien había escuchado era un hombre ejemplar, que tan solo había cometido un error.

Quien le observo fijamente, agradeciéndole su sacrificio, sintiendo que la energía regresaba a su cuerpo, levantándose con demasiado trabajo, comprendiendo bien que Shura estaría furioso, le había traicionado, sin importarle la seguridad de sus amigos, aunque la cercanía que tenía Shura con el menor de ellos era parecida a la que tuvo con su toro antes de aceptar su afecto.

—Tu habrías hecho lo mismo si ese muchacho estuviera al borde de la muerte y no pudieras hacer nada para salvarlo.

Los humanos siempre estaban al borde de la muerte, con cada segundo que pasaba, eso nunca cambiaria, aun aquellos que tenían sangre demoniaca, mientras no despertaran, no podían detener a la dama negra.

—¡No me compares con basura como tú, porque no somos iguales, Mu!

El vampiro de cabello morado no respondió nada, simplemente supuso que tendría que brindarles algo de ayuda, para ingresar al castillo de los hermanos, en donde estaba su toro, presa de aquel hechizo.

—Aldebaran esta en ese edificio, tengo que ir por él, Shura, así que supongo que puedo ayudarlos a encontrar una entrada mucho más sencilla, que la principal.

Shura volteo, Mu no se arrepentía de sus actos y estaba demasiado débil para serles de utilidad, sin importar que clase de sangre tuviera Aioros, por un momento pensó en matarlo en ese instante, en ese punto, pero no podría lograrlo, Shaka no lo permitiría, tampoco Aioros, de nuevo, esos muchachos únicamente lo tenían a él como su ángel guardián.

—No puedo evitar que vengas con nosotros, pero si puedo matarte si creo que intentas algo extraño, además, no sabes cuanta pena me da tu Toro, tener que estar atado a un ente como tú, sin sentimientos, ni bondad, ser salvado de un monstruo, únicamente para ser sometido por otro mucho peor.

Estaba en un error, cuando esos demonios fueran liberados, cuando su toro comprendiera que todo lo había hecho por él, lo perdonaría, lo aceptaría a su lado y su mordida los ataría por toda la eternidad, pero antes de eso tenía que despertarlo, liberarlo de aquel hechizo y creía que Shaka podría lograrlo.

—Trata de decirte que no venderías a cada uno de nosotros por mantener a Radamanthys a salvo, Shura, tal vez logres creerlo en algún momento.

Shura no pensaba salvarlo por lo que insinuaba Mu, sino por que eso era lo correcto, aunque no lo entendiera ese vampiro sin sentimientos, ni honor, escuchando como los vampiros muertos despertaban, era el momento de enfrentarse a ellos.

—Recuerda esto Mu, si tan siquiera me ves de una forma extraña o sospecho que nos traicionaras, te matare antes de que puedas hacerlo.

*****

Al fin habían llegado, la ciudad y su centro repleto de tinieblas estaba frente a sus ojos, en la plazoleta, cuatro valientes guerreros peleaban con una horda de vampiros muertos, los que les duplicaban en número, eran demasiados para ellos.

—¿Los conoces?

Kanon negó eso, no los conocía, pero sabía que su musa se encontraba en ese castillo, estaba en peligro y lo necesita, era el momento de demostrar su valía, su fuerza recién adquirida, enamorarlo, aunque no comprendía por la clase de pesadilla que su muchacho estaba pasando.

—No importa eso en este momento, ellos necesitan ayuda.

Fue la respuesta de Manigoldo, regresando a su forma humana, igual que Albafica, que como Kanon sabía que Minos estaba en el centro del castillo, asustado, lo necesitaba y el acudiría esta vez.

—Y es momento de dárselas.

Les informo, convocando a sus fuegos fatuos, sus llamas infernales, para demostrar porque era llamado de esa forma, porque aparte de ser un médium, que entreno bajo la tutela de Sage, y era lo mas cercano a un hermano que tenía Shion en ese momento, usaba las almas de los muertos como pólvora, y ese lugar, estaba infestado de estas.

—Y tu Albafica, porque no usas algunas plantas, las estacas aun funcionan con los vampiros, según creo.

Albafica asintió, convocando a la naturaleza, a las plantas que comenzaron a elevarse, como zarzas monumentales cubiertas de espinas, que atacaron a los vampiros, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas explosiones desolaban el lugar, incendiando a los vampiros, transformándolos en cenizas.

Sorprendiendo a los presentes, pero, aun así, ellos no dejaron de pelear, de defenderse contra los que hacia un mes aun eran humanos, con vidas normales en sus casas comunes, pero ahora no eran mas que demonios sin mente propia.

Kanon era el único que parecía que no podría hacer nada para enfrentarse a los vampiros, pero no era así, en su cautiverio, se dio cuenta de que tenía poder, magia, una poderosa que invoco, como lo hiciera en el calabozo en donde estaba encerrado, abriendo agujeros en la materia, caminos a otra dimensión, empujando a los vampiros a esta, de donde comenzaron a salir tentáculos de energía negra como las fosas del mar, con ojos y bocas, que devoraban lo que el menor de los Gemini deseaba.

Después de todo era miembro de la familia que vendió a sus hijos a los seres de los abismos del mar, al leviatán y a su progenie, a sus amos, con tal de tener poder, riquezas, pero, sobre todo, para no tener que entregar a sus herederos como sacrificio a los gemelos vampiro, que al escuchar el enfrentamiento enfrente de su castillo tuvieron que asomarse.

Para ver con horror que sus enemigos se iban multiplicando, repentinamente, siete soldados poderosos destruían a sus ejércitos, estaban en lo cierto, debían escapar, cada uno de ellos en su propia habitación, a lado de su futuro esposo, que, vestido para el largo viaje, también se acercó a la ventana, observando ese pandemónium, ese combate desigual, siendo el ejército de sus amos, el que estaba perdiendo.

*****

Sus carruajes estaban listos, escaparían antes de que pudieran llegar a ellos, esperando que sus esposos no pelearan, bien sabían que no podían escapar y sosteniéndolos de la muñeca, trataron de llevárselos.

—Debemos irnos.

Ellos bien sabían que, de marcharse en ese momento, no tendrían una sola oportunidad, estarían perdidos, así que en vez de caminar como sus amos lo esperaban, intentaron soltarse, el primero de ellos fue Minos, que intento retroceder con las uñas de Defteros clavándose en su muñeca, al comprender que no se marcharía sin pelear.

—Te he dado una orden.

Le explico con una sonrisa cubierta de dientes, que Minos respondió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, no tenía forma de pelear, pero tal vez, Radamanthys podría correr, si ganaba tiempo para ambos.

—Deja que mi hermano se vaya, déjalo ir y yo me quedare contigo, niégame eso, y te prometo que veré la forma de destruirme.

Sin embargo, Defteros negó eso, no les estaban pidiendo su opinión y su avecilla no parecía entenderlo, nunca dejarían que se marcharan, no era como si pudieran pelear contra ellos.

—Piensas que ellos vienen por ustedes, pero no le importan a nadie, nada mas a nosotros Minos, pero creo que he sido demasiado amable contigo, que no te he castigado lo suficiente, porque tu me obedecerías si hubiera sido claro contigo, yo soy el amo, tu no.

Minos al escuchar eso retrocedió varios pasos, para comenzar a correr, logrando esquivar a Defteros, que no corrió detrás de el en un principio, observando las ramas agitarse, recordando los rumores, algunos que decían que Minos, el emperador, tuvo una rosa, un hombre hermoso que era uno con la naturaleza.

—¡Minos!

El juez apenas pudo llegar a la mitad del pasillo cuando unas garras afiladas cortaron su piel, su ropa, lanzándolo al suelo, sintiendo como Defteros le sostenía del cabello, para morderlo, era la forma más fácil de mantenerlo dócil.

—No quiero lastimarte mi avecilla, pero tu me obligas a eso.

Minos aún seguía retorciéndose y en su desesperación, logro rasguñar el rostro del vampiro de piel morena, que le soltó de pronto, con una enorme sonrisa, su avecilla no tenía nada que hacer mas que retorcerse en sus brazos, pero de todas formas, un buen esclavo no se revelaba contra su amo.

*****

Radamanthys pensó lo mismo que Minos, que lograría escapar, pero se detuvo no porque su amo vampiro lo alcanzara, quien caminaba lentamente a sus espaldas, sino porque Minos yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

—¿Minos?

Pregunto, arrodillándose a su lado, tratando de escuchar su corazón, pero sin lograrlo, creyendo que al fin lo había logrado, que ese vampiro había asesinado a su hermano, sintiendo que una desesperación descontrolada se apoderaba de su pecho, gritando el nombre de su hermano, sin prestarle atención a Defteros, que trataba de soltarse de una rama de tamaño monumental, que de alguna forma, con un instinto propio había atravesado su hombro, evitando que su enojo fuera descargado por completo en su avecilla.

—¡Minos!

De nuevo sintió el enojo y la rabia que lo invadieron cuando su amigo estaba por ser violado por Aioria, su mente nublándose, sus ojos cambiando de forma, su iris alargándose, un aura de energía cubriéndolo, dibujando la forma de un demonio cuyos afilados dientes estaban apretados casi al punto de quebrarse.

Sintiendo un dolor incomprensible en su cabeza, en donde, repentinamente dos chipotes comenzaron a brotar, cortando la piel, creciendo a una velocidad imposible, eran cuernos, tan negros como lo fueron en el pasado, pero por mucho más largos.

Sus uñas eran negras, afiladas, parecía que comenzaba a despertar, lo que Aspros esperaba que ocurriera al darle la raíz del diablo en su comida, esperando que fuera obediente, que de alguna forma recordara lo mucho que le quiso, pero su atención, toda estaba en su hermano inconsciente en el suelo, al que cargo en sus brazos, su mente en alguna otra parte.

—Minos...

Susurro, escuchando los pasos de los vampiros, su mente primitiva tratando de pensar, que era mejor, atacar a sus enemigos, uno de los cuales tenía el aroma de la sangre de su hermano o escapar, ese era después de todo el instinto primario de cualquier criatura, aun una nacida en el Inframundo.

—Conejito, quédate a mi lado, no hay ningún lugar a donde puedas escapar.

Sin embargo, la rama que había atacado a Defteros al ingresar en ese castillo, abrió un agujero en la pared, la única salida, por la cual salto, sin importarle nada más, escuchando el grito desesperado del vampiro, de ambos, que veían a sus consortes escapar.

*****

Shura vio como una figura saltaba por una ventana, cargando a otra de cabello blanco, eran ellos, los hermanos, de alguna forma habían logrado escapar, tal vez, con algo de ayuda de su distracción.

Pero estaban demasiado lejos, no parecía que supieran en donde estaban ni que intentaban salvarlos, debía llegar a ellos, estarían asustados y perdidos, aun así, los vampiros muertos no parecían acabarse.

Sin importar lo que hicieran, cuantos destruían, por uno que mataban, aparecían dos más, logrando que comenzara a desesperarse, hasta que repentinamente, otro mas había llegado con ellos, un lobo negro que aulló su furia al ver que su cangrejo estaba actuando justamente como lo pensaba.

Notando el poder de los cuatro guerreros y del vagabundo, porque bien conocía de lo que eran capaces Albafica y Manigoldo, a quien le daría un buen sermón, un regaño ejemplar, por romper su promesa de no arriesgarse como un estúpido, como siempre.

Elevando sus manos al cielo creo una serie de esferas negras, que eran sobrevoladas por calaveras con alas de ángel, las que lanzo a varias partes de la horda, destruyendo más vampiros, esperando que de un momento a otro amaneciera, era la única forma de eliminar a todos ellos, que eran demasiados.

*****

Defteros por un momento trato de correr detrás de su avecilla y de ese conejito con cuernos, pero su hermano se lo evito, aun podían ingresar en uno de los carruajes, que ya tenían preparados, en donde de todas formas viajarían a Siberia.

Su conejito estaba confundido, no sabía usar sus dones y no llegaría demasiado lejos, lo sabía muy bien, porque eso pasaba con los vampiros también, por unos momentos, no eran mas que una criatura salvaje, que despertaría para ser el mismo muchacho perdido, pero ahora, con hermosos cuernos negros en su cabeza, como siempre lo había soñado.

—No pierdas la compostura Defteros, mientras nuestros enemigos están distraídos con nuestras hordas, nosotros los alcanzaremos y les obligaremos a regresar.

Defteros asintió, su hermano siempre tenía la razón, pero, su avecilla tendría que sufrir un nuevo castigo, por intentar huir, por decirle aquellas dolorosas palabras, cuando decía que intentaría matarse, para no estar a su lado.

—Mi avecilla será castigada, pero tu tendrás que castigar a tu conejito, él hace que mi compañero se revele en mi contra, porque si no lo haces, yo tendré que hacerlo.

Aspros asintió, su conejito creía que podía negarse a él, escapar y usar sus dones en su contra, pero no era así, cuando los capturaran, porque lo harían de nuevo, le enseñaría porque no era bueno huir, con sangre y dolor, como él lo aprendió cuando vivía con su amo.

—Radamanthys no volverá a cometer el mismo error, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso.

*****

Youma reapareció en el cuarto donde el toro de Mu yacía dormido, el había evitado que se matara, cuando la culpabilidad comenzaba a destruir su cordura, el saber que su maestro había caído en las sombras debido al amor que sentía por él.

Al comprender que no buscaría la forma de salvar a esos muchachos, a los que condeno a una suerte peor que la muerte y que, dentro de poco tiempo, sería transformado en un vampiro, que no sería mucho mejor que la criatura que se alimento de sus padres, que casi lo devora a él también, que no era más que un monstruo que no podía considerarse humano.

—Supongo, que debo liberarte de mi hechizo, pero no hasta que hable con tu maestro y le explique cual es mi precio, para que tu regreses a sus brazos, aunque hayas cambiado de opinión, porque este no es el hombre del cual te enamoraste.


	40. Sombras diurnas.

Shura ignoro el combate y esquivó a tantos vampiros muertos como podía, destruyendo a los que se cruzaban en su camino, esperando que el sol saliera pronto, para que calcinara a los que faltaban por ser destruidos.

Tenía que llegar a ellos, seguro de que los dos vampiros gemelos no los dejarían escapar tan fácilmente.

Sin contar que el simple hecho de que Radamanthys saltará por ese agujero, era un terrible presagio, había vuelto a ocurrir, de nuevo había despertado su herencia, no pensaría con claridad y cometería muchos errores.

Aioros le vio marchar y decidió seguirlo, creyendo que tal vez necesitaba ayuda, lo que fuera que buscará le causaría mucho daño, esos vampiros o esos demonios.

Dejando solos a los miembros de la jauría, a Mu y a Shaka, el nuevo vampiro cuando vio los primeros rayos de luz solar apretó los dientes, huyendo del sol para ingresar en el castillo, en el viejo bastión.

Shaka no pudo seguirlo, puesto que una nueva oleada de vampiros los atacó de nuevo.

Thanatos salto para colocarse a las espaldas de su compañero, que fumaba un cigarrillo aún en medio de la batalla, viéndose más vivo que nunca.

Albafica y Kanon seguían peleando con sus enemigos, ambos desesperados por llegar al bastión, en donde estaba su objeto de deseo.

Sintiendo los primeros rayos de sol, que estaba cubierto por unas nubes, pero cuando estás siguieron su curso, sus rayos milagrosos calcinaron a sus enemigos.

Que se convirtieron en una ola de cenizas, que se elevó en el aire como una onda de expansión, de la cual Thanatos protegió a su compañero, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Albafica uso sus ramas y Kanon sus brazos, Shaka una esfera luminosa, estaban a salvó, pero apenas podían respirar o ver a su alrededor.

Mu llegó a tiempo al bastión, protegiéndose de los rayos de luz solar, ignorando los carruajes que usando la distracción de la ceniza avanzaban a una velocidad sin igual, en dirección hacia donde creían que habían corrido los hermanos.

Pero lo único que le importaba era su toro que lo aguardaba sentado en su habitación, suponiendo que podría encontrar una forma de salvarlo, sin embargo, primero tenía que llevárselo de aquel castillo.

*****

Radamanthys llegó hasta un claro, en donde depósito a su hermano con sumo cuidado, apenas reaccionando un poco del estupor en el que se encontraba.

Buscando el latido de su corazón, escuchándolo muy débil, desesperándose de nuevo, comprendiendo que necesitaba ayuda pero no de quien podría recibirla, seguro de que sus enemigos los perseguirían sin descanso.

Tomando una de sus manos primero, para después abrazarlo, hincado en el suelo, a su lado, imaginándose que lo perdería, que no habia podido salvarlo sin importar lo mucho que se esforzo en ello.

Acunando su cuerpo, era una criatura salvaje en ese momento o un niño pequeño, no pensaba con claridad y creía que sus amos los perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo, el inframundo mismo, hasta que los mataran, porque no creía tener poder suficiente para derrotarlos.

Repentinamente se tensó, escuchando los caballos de los carruajes relinchar no muy lejos de allí, seguidos de dos pares de pasos, Aspros y Defteros, que se acercaban a él con lentitud, rodeándolo, uno caminando hacia la derecha, el otro a la izquierda.

—Conejito...

Pronuncio Aspros, tratando de distraerlo y si podía, convencerlo de no atacarlo, que a pesar de todo, estaba a salvo a su lado después de la aparición de esos hermosos cuernos en su cabeza, sus ojos amarillos con ese iris alargado, no había forma en que la humanidad le aceptara con ellos, estaba en peligro, solo el sería capaz de protegerlo, únicamente el podría encontrarlo hermoso.

—Deben regresar con nosotros, solo así estarán a salvo, nosotros los cuidaremos.

Radamanthys se agazapo igual que un animal salvaje, como en ocasiones lo hacia su hermano, fijando su atención en Defteros, que trato de acercarse a ellos para recuperar a su avecilla, ensangrentada e inconsciente a lado de su hermano, que cargándolo con un solo brazo retrocedió, sin perderlos de vista.

—Los humanos ya no los aceptaran y debes comprenderlo, únicamente nosotros que también somos criaturas de la noche, sabremos apreciar su belleza.

Sin embargo, en vez de aceptar rendirse, gruño con una apariencia furiosa, que haría retroceder a cualquier otro, su energía formándose de nuevo, cubriendo su cuerpo con lo que sería su apariencia final, tres cuernos, no solo dos, alas de murciélago, garras y una cola que terminaría en punta.

—Muy bien conejito, lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, únicamente será tu culpa.

*****

Mu ingreso en la habitación donde lo esperaba su toro aun inconsciente, a su lado se encontraba recargado un demonio con una chistera, con una sonrisa que rozaba la locura, recordándole algunas pinturas de catedrales olvidadas, donde mostraban demonios a punto de realizar pactos con pobre almas incautas.

—Quería matarse, pero yo lo evite, futuro maestro Mu de Jamir.

Pronuncio antes de que su futuro aliado dijera o actuara apresuradamente, quien sabia que eso era cierto, su toro quiso abandonarlo, matarse y llevarse su cordura con su ultimo aliento, sin despedirse, o explicarle sus acciones, simplemente dándole la espalda cuando estaba buscando alimento.

—Tu que siempre lo has cuidado, desde que era un niño pequeño, que lo salvaste y ahora intentas evitar que la dama negra, la muerte, se lo lleve consigo.

Mu deseaba perdonar a su toro, a su querido muchacho, pero estaba enojado, furioso por ese intento de traición que hubiera funcionado si este demonio no lo detiene.

—Pero no debes enojarte con él, es lo que tu le enseñaste, a cazar demonios, a proteger a los humanos, después de todo, únicamente está actuando según tus propias enseñanzas.

Eso era cierto, pero no podría perdonarle así de fácil, mucho menos al saber que Harbinger había aceptado a Kiki, que en ese momento era su soldado más leal, aquel encargado de calentar su lecho, su esclavo sumiso, un compañero ideal para su alumno.

—Aun así, quiso darme la espalda ignorando que todo esto lo he hecho por el, por su amor y así es como me paga.

Youma se encogió de hombros, podía enojarse con él, pero de todas formas al ser un vampiro no lo dejaría marcharse, ellos cuando sentían lo hacían con mayor fuerza que cualquier otro.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no deseas que lo libere de mi maldición?

Le pregunto, esperando una respuesta de Mu, que, llevando una mano al rostro de su toro, negó eso, deseaba que abriera los ojos, pero sabía que seguiría pensando en la muerte, buscando la forma de alejarse de su persona cuando fuera liberado.

—¿Te preocupa que tu toro siga intentando matarse o escapar de tu afecto?

Ese demonio parecía entenderlo perfectamente, temía que su toro quisiera escapar, que se alejara de sus brazos, pero no hallaba la forma de mantenerlo a su lado, no deseaba tener que actuar como esos gemelos, sin embargo, no creía que hubiera otra forma para mantenerlo a su lado al final.

—En eso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti, a menos, que me jures lealtad, con un pacto de magia negra que atara la vida de tu toro al resultado de tu promesa, si la cumples nada pasara, pero si me mientes, él regresara a ese estado, atrapado en el tiempo, lejos de ti, pero si no deseas ayudarme, de todas formas, no lo liberare.

Mu asintió, haría lo que fuera por mantener a su toro a su lado, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, a quien tuviera que matar, sin importarle tampoco la opinión de su muchacho, el había salvado su vida, simplemente era justo que aceptara su afecto como lo que era, un maravilloso regalo.

—Dime que tengo que hacer.

*****

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo, Albafica y Kanon empezaron a buscar a sus amados, Shaka observando el bastión trato de apresurarse, evitar que Mu realizara cualquier otra locura, otro acto en contra de sus propios principios.

Manigoldo se limito a observar el paisaje, apagando el cigarrillo como una ofrenda de paz a su muy enojado compañero, que con pasos largos avanzo en su dirección, cualquiera pensaría que, para castigarlo, puesto que ese era el lenguaje corporal de su cuerpo.

Pero Manigoldo sabía que no era así, que su compañero estaba enojado, pero no se atrevería a lastimarlo, sintiendo el impacto de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que dos brazos enormes lo rodeaban apretando con fuerza, abrazándolo.

Gesto que el también regreso, cerrando los ojos, creyendo que su pobre compañero había sufrido demasiado en su ausencia, imaginándose lo peor con esa dura cabeza suya, preocupándose sin razón alguna.

—Te dije que no cometería ninguna locura y cumplí mi promesa.

Thanatos estuvo a punto de explicarle porque eso era una mentira, que casi lo matan y que de nuevo salvo su pellejo, pero eso únicamente derivaría a una discusión, en ese momento, con su compañero en sus brazos, no deseaba pelear con el.

—Supongo que tenías tus razones para actuar como lo hiciste, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, piensa en mi para variar y en lo que me haría tu muerte.

Manigoldo asintió, besando los labios de su amado, seguro que el seguir ese rastro era únicamente para proteger a su señor, quien sería una de las primeras bajas de recuperar el poder los vampiros, que, hasta el momento, no se habían dado cuenta que la sangre de licántropo, aunque contaminada, era un mejor alimento que la sangre humana, que mientras más raro fuera el espécimen, mayor era la fuerza que se recuperaba.

—Fue pensando en ti que hice esto, Thanatos, esos dos tipos en la torre son los herederos de Hades, el señor del Inframundo, Sage siempre me dijo lo poderosos que son, te los imaginas sirviéndole a nuestro enemigo.

Thanatos asintió, su cangrejo tenía razón, por su puesto, eran armas poderosas que en las manos equivocadas podían coronar nuevos maestros o destruir su jauría, lo mejor sería eliminarlos, pero por alguna razón, su compañero intento salvarlos, supuso.

—Albafica esta prendado de uno de ellos, del que se llama Minos, el otro es el prometido de nuestro nuevo aliado, el profundo, si logramos salvarlos, atraerlos a la jauría, mantendremos nuestra alianza con Albachan, conseguiremos un hijo del Leviatan, dos demonios de sangre real y una alianza con los cazadores, además, de que por fin lograremos librarnos del gran maestro y esos gemelos.

Manigoldo era un estratega espectacular, eso lo sabía perfectamente Thanatos, que casi perece en las manos del cazador que era antes de convertirse en su compañero, era quien le ayudaba a mantener su cabeza sobre sus hombros, porque se sabia un hombre furioso cuando se enojaba, pero, sobre todo, era su compañero, su pareja alfa, así que confiaría en él, ya tenían un médium, un vampiro, un ángel, porque no dos demonios y un profundo entre sus filas.

—A este paso, quienes seamos licántropos seremos una minoría.

Se quejo, logrando que Manigoldo comenzara a reírse, era por eso por lo que amaba a su señor, a quien beso de nuevo, recordando bien que fue el quien casi lo mataba en el pasado, pero su apariencia derrotada lo conmovió, un lobo enorme, respirando hondo, a punto de morir, un lobo que no intento lastimarlo, que se convirtió en uno de los tipos más altos que había visto, que le explico que hacían en su aldea, porque merodeaban sus cazas, logrando convencerlo de su inocencia.

—No te quejes, a ti nunca te ha preocupado eso, es más, puedes verlo de esta forma, cuando tu hermano se case con su angelito furibundo y Albafica con su demonio blanco, la jauría será invencible, serán los lideres de guerreros poderosos, su reinado nunca tendrá fin, y tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

Thanatos estaba encantado con la forma de pensar de Manigoldo, quien seguía tratando de ganarse su perdón colocando pequeños besos aquí y allá, acariciando su rostro, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, sonriéndole, con la clase de sonrisa que le decía que no estaba para nada arrepentido, la clase de sonrisa que no podía resistir.

—De acuerdo, Manigoldo, confiare en ti.

*****

Defteros tenía un zarpazo en su pecho, resultado de su ultimo intento por acercarse a su avecilla, Aspros sangraba de la frente, de la espalda, ambos habían recibido suficiente daño para ser únicamente la sombra del demonio que sería al despertar por completo, quien seguía cargando a su hermano, portando otras tantas heridas, una en la cabeza, con sangre cubriendo la mitad de su rostro aun furioso.

—Eres muy poderoso conejito, eso lo admito, pero no puedes derrotarnos, nosotros somos dos, tu solamente uno y tu hermano necesita cuidados médicos.

Defteros volvió a atacarlo, intentando encajar su brazo en el torso de ese demonio, siendo detenido por su hermano, que aun lo deseaba a su lado, mucho mas que nunca al aumentar su parecido con su conejito, el que murió tratando de protegerlo.

—¡No te permitiré matarlo!

Le advirtió, haciéndolo retroceder, no deseaba lastimar a su avecilla, al menos, no matarla y no en un combate, porque ya estaba ideando el castigo que recibiría por enfrentarse a el, por engañarlo.

—Radamanthys no es mas que un problema, ahora que ha despertado a medias, no podrás controlarlo Aspros, es mejor que lo matemos y esperes a que nazca de nuevo, pero esta vez, lo críes para obedecerte desde un principio.

Lo mismo podía decir de Minos, que era la única razón por la cual su conejito estaba furioso, defendiendo a su hermano, que cargaba en uno de sus brazos, como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo entero.

—No lo ves hermano, si forzamos nuestra sangre por sus gargantas, si los atamos a nosotros, tendrán que obedecernos, sus cuerpos ya nos reconocen, únicamente faltan sus espíritus y no solamente el mío cambiara, el tuyo también lo hará.

Eso desespero a Defteros, que, a diferencia de su hermano, a quien deseaba era al humano, no al demonio, por lo que necesitaba convertirlo en un vampiro antes de que se dieran los cambios, para mantenerlo hermoso, a su lado, sumiso.

—¿Y si no nos obedecen?

Lo harían, porque los quebrarían para volverlos a crear, como si fueran arcilla, moldeándolos en una sumisa criatura dispuesta a obedecer cada una de sus órdenes, pendiente de cada uno de sus deseos, como debían serlo, ya no más rebeliones, porque le tendrían miedo a los castigos.

—Lo harán, tu y yo sabemos bien, que el dolor lo purifica todo, que el dolor te hace obediente, y tú, más que yo, disfrutas de ver a tu avecilla en agonía.

Defteros sonrió, había algo en la forma en que sufría que le parecía demasiado adictivo, su hermano como siempre tenía razón, sus mascotas obedecerían a base de castigos.

—Muy bien conejito, tu necedad hará que conozcan el infierno, antes del paraíso.


	41. Libertad.

Radamanthys era poderoso y ni siquiera había despertado del todo, lo demostraba manteniendo a raya a los dos gemelos, al mismo tiempo que protegía a su hermano de cualquier daño, de las garras de Defteros.

Cuya irá iba en aumento, planeando mil formas de vengarse, Aspros comenzaba a perder la compostura, escuchando el indiscutible sonido de pasos a sus espaldas, viendo cómo a lo lejos llegaban los refuerzos, dos cazadores.

Aquel llamado Shura y otro más, logrando que retrocediera, maldiciendo la intervención de los recién llegados, haciéndole una señal a su hermano, para marcharse, no estaban en condiciones de enfrentarse a todos los recién llegados.

-Debemos retirarnos.

Defteros no deseaba hacerlo, pero bien sabía que su hermano siempre tenía la razón, así que lo obedeció, alejándose de Minos, jurándose que los dos pagarían muy caro ese insulto, pero que el conejito no sobreviviría, su hermano estaría mejor sin él, aunque no lo comprendía en ese momento.

-Como tú digas Aspros.

Susurro, sus dientes apretados, retrocediendo algunos pasos, para después correr, casi como un mono, usando piernas y brazos para moverse, seguido de Aspros, que, subiendo en el carruaje, se prometió de igual forma vengar ese insulto, llegando a pensar en la posibilidad de esperar otros siglos por un amante obediente, negándose a ello, no se negaría nada que deseara, estaba cansado de ser el quien tuviera que soportar los insultos y las privaciones.

-Recuerda lo que te dije conejito, todo lo que sigue será culpa tuya y de nadie más.

Radamanthys los dejo marcharse, aun protegiendo a su hermano, sin quitarles la vista de encima, pero escuchando la llegada de los refuerzos, sin saber que lo eran, apretando los dientes al creer que deseaban lastimar al mayor, a su hermano que yacía inconsciente a su lado...

Escuchando a sus espaldas unos pasos cuidadosos, uno de los intrusos se detuvo cuando volteo a verle, sus ojos de felino brillando, dispuesto a saltar contra él, ese era Aioros, Shura sabía que no lo lastimaría, era su amigo después de todo.

Radamanthys se mantuvo quieto al ver a Shura, reconociendo a su amigo en ese instante, quien, elevando las manos, quiso mostrarle que no deseaba hacerle daño, caminando un poco más lento en su dirección, como sí se tratara de un animal herido.

-Radamanthys, estoy vivo y he venido a protegerte, a cumplir mi promesa...

Radamanthys ya estaba mucho más calmado, observándolos a ambos, primero al intruso cuyo nombre era Aioros y después a Shura, sin mover un solo músculo, sin atreverse a hacerlo, sin saber si debía atacarlos o dejar de pelear, permitir que su amigo se acercara, porque lo reconocía como eso, como su amigo.

-Tu hermano está malherido, tengo aliados que pueden ayudarle, solo debes confiar en mí...

Radamanthys iba controlando su temor y su furia, dejándole acercarse, confiaba en él, además, estaba feliz de verlo vivo, de que sus sentidos no lo engañarán, permitiendo que Shura se detuviera a su lado, pero sin atreverse a tocar a Minos sin el permiso del menor.

\- ¿Puedo acercarme a tu hermano?

Radamanthys observo a Minos, su expresión cambiando por una de completo miedo, temor a perderle, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que su energía proveniente del Inframundo abandonaba su cuerpo, debilitándolo casi en el acto, sentándose con su hermano aun entre sus brazos, respirando hondo, para después sonreírle.

-Pensé que habías muerto...

Susurro, permitiéndole abrazarlo, sus cuernos seguían presentes en su cabeza, ya nunca se marcharían, supuso Shura, eso ponía en peligro a su amigo, que ya no se veía como un humano, ni jamás volvería a hacerlo, colocándolo en la mira de cazadores como Aioria.

-Te prometí ayudarte no es verdad, nunca dejarte solo, porque eras mi responsabilidad, así que, no estoy dispuesto a romper mi palabra, no de nuevo.

Radamanthys se recargo contra su hombro, seguro que por el momento estaba a salvó, que había una oportunidad de salvar a su hermano mayor, que tenía el peor destino de todos, ser el esclavo de un demente que disfrutaba lastimándolo, aunque se dijera que el peor de los amos lo tuvo él, sólo lo decía para poder sobrevivir, para no tener que enfrentarse con esa realidad, sin importar lo que hiciera, Defteros era un animal rabioso, que lo mordería en cualquier momento por cualquier motivo imaginario y disfrutaría haciéndolo.

-Puedes ayudarnos... puedes salvar a mi hermano...

Shura asintió tratando de sonreírle a Radamanthys, acariciando su mejilla para colocar su frente contra la suya, sin mencionar qué ahora poseía cuernos en su cabeza y sus ojos ya no eran los de un humano, suponiendo que su amigo no lo comprendía de momento, apenas despertaba del estupor que esa energía provocaba en su psique.

-Si, tenemos amigos que pueden curarlo.

Le aseguro, llamando a Aioros, el llevaría a Minos, él le ayudaría a su amigo a caminar, se veía cansado y malherido, pero conocía bien su fuerza, era capaz de soportar mucho daño antes de derrumbarse, así que, si tuvo que sentarse, recargándose en su hombro, significaba que estaba en sus límites.

-Debemos llevarlo al bastión, allí podremos curar sus heridas.

Aioros parecía libido, tal vez por los cuernos en la cabeza de su amigo, dos piezas negras, llamativas, que, a Shura, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, le parecieron hermosas, al igual que esos ojos amarillos con un iris alargado, parecidos a los de un gato, alguna clase de felino.

-Es un demonio...

Pronuncio con recelo, llamando la atención de Radamanthys, que le observo de pronto, sintiendo las cosas que habían crecido en su cabeza, su horror visible en su rostro, temiendo la reacción de quien lo viera, ya que, si en el pasado era señalado, ahora, no había forma de negar su procedencia, molestando demasiado a Shura con esa reacción, cuando su amigo era sin duda una persona muy noble que había soportado lo indecible para proteger a su hermano mayor.

-Yo cargaré a Minos, será un placer llevarlo.

Pronunciaron de pronto, una persona de voz suave, acercándose a ellos con un paso lento, jadeando al ver el estado de Minos, todo el daño que le habían hecho, un hombre hermoso, de cabello celeste, con una expresión seria, pero suponía, que sincera.

-Por todos los dioses, que le han hecho...

Susurro Albafica elevando el cuerpo de Minos con el mayor de los cuidados, sorprendiendo al propio Radamanthys, que entrando en un estado de shock después de todo el horror sufrido, comenzó a llorar, dos lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, las que Shura limpio, abrazándolo con más fuerza, comprendiendo su temor y su dolor, sintiendo el deseo de protegerlo de cualquier daño, como él hizo cuando Aioria intentaba apoderarse de su cuerpo y de su voluntad.

-Todo estará bien Radamanthys, no temas...

Radamanthys abrazo a Shura negando a eso, preguntándose como todo saldría bien si se trataba de un monstruo, con horribles cosas negras en la cabeza, si ya no se veía como un humano y tendría que esconderse de cualquiera, recordando lo que decía Aspros, que únicamente él podría encontrarlo hermoso, que debía aceptar su cuidado, creyéndole de momentos.

-Soy un monstruo... un demonio...

Pero inmediatamente alguien más se arrodilló a su lado, un intruso que no habían notado hasta ese momento, quien trato de sonreírle, acariciando su mejilla con reverencia, como quien encuentra en tesoro largamente perdido, esperando ser recordado.

-Eso es una mentira, tú eres una belleza, eres mi musa.

Radamanthys le miró extrañado, lo recordaba, era el pintor, cuyo nombre no conocía, pero le entregó su virginidad, cuando pensaba que su vida estaría sumida en la completa aburrición y bajo el control de su hermano mayor, que desde el disparo de su padre se comportaba de una forma sobreprotectora, por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, prohibiéndole salir de la mansión, en ese momento creía saber que se debía a la muchedumbre planeando la muerte del demonio Walden.

-Mi nombre es Kanon, Kanon Gemini.

Shura sin darse cuenta apartó a Radamanthys del extraño, que mintió al decir que era su prometido, pero había hecho todo lo posible para salvar su vida, Albafica lo comprendía, pero tal vez Radamanthys no, mucho menos el hombre de cabello negro que lo abrazaba con ternura, convocando el odio y la furia en el corazón de Aioros, que se había prendado de Shura desde el primer momento en que le vio.

-Nunca he escuchado hablar de ti, pero debo decirte esto, Radamanthys no necesita más admiradores en este momento, necesita paz y tranquilidad.

Radamanthys no supo que decir, únicamente sentía el odio que Aioros proyectaba en contra suya, por las cosas en su cabeza, supuso, permitiendo que Shura le ayudará a levantarse, estaba demasiado cansado para poder hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

—Dijo ser su prometido...

Pronuncio Albafica, comprendiendo que Kanon había mentido, pero, aun así, su valentía y el cariño sincero que sentía por el joven demonio era obvias, quien más arriesgaría todo por salvarlo del peligro.

—Radamanthys no tiene ningún prometido, de hacerlo yo lo sabría, así que te prohíbo acercarte a él, me escuchaste, Kanon Gemini.

Radamanthys retrocedió un solo paso cuando Kanon intento tocarlo de nuevo, no deseaba que nadie lo tocara después de lo vivido en las manos de Aspros y ya no confiaba con facilidad en los extraños, cualquier clase de sentimiento de seguridad se lo habían robado en esos días.

—Me alejare, si Radamanthys me lo pide, pero antes de eso, quiero una oportunidad para demostrarle mi afecto, que puedo protegerlo y que lo encuentro hermoso, con cuernos, o sin ellos, es mi inspiración.

Shura apretó los dientes, estaba molesto, furioso con esa intromisión, acaso no veía que su amigo estaba cansado, que había sufrido demasiado en las manos de esos vampiros y que no debía ser presionado.

—Lo ha pasado muy mal, te lo advierto, no te dejare perturbarlo más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Aioros observo ese intercambio con los puños apretados, con tanta molestia que casi podía verse, pero fue ignorada por todos los presentes, creyendo que se debió a su sangre, a su nueva apariencia, la atención de Albafica estaba en Minos, la de Radamanthys en Shura y Kanon, que parecían pelear por ver, quien le brindaba ayuda, aturdiéndolo.

—Minos...

Susurro Radamanthys, sintiendo que sus piernas ya no lo sostenían, Shura casi cayo al suelo, su amigo era muy grande, muy pesado para poder cargarlo el solo, así que repentinamente, Kanon le ayudo a sostenerlo del otro brazo, no dejaría que le hicieran a un lado, ni que su musa cayera, porque ese testarudo extraño quería interponerse entre ellos, en su oportunidad para ganarse su afecto.

—No es momento de pelear por quien salva al tipo rubio, es momento de movernos, porque supongo que los cazadores de Aioria deben estar en camino, es de todos sabido que hubo un brote de vampirismo en esta zona y ellos disfrutan en demasiado de asesinar vampiros, hombres lobos, demonios, lo que sea, que no parezca humano.

Shura comenzó a preguntarse quien era ese intruso, que era acompañado de su compañero, un tipo alto, demasiado, un licántropo a juzgar por su apariencia, preguntándose qué era lo que deseaban en ese lugar, porque parecía que de pronto Radamanthys tenía más aliados de los que conocía.

-Son bienvenidos en nuestras tierras, Manigoldo me ha convencido de eso, aunque están muy lejos y el viaje es muy cansado, primero debemos curar las heridas de estos niños.

Debían visitar primero el bastión, para después partir a los territorios de los dioses gemelos, que buscaban forjar un tratado con los príncipes del Inframundo, comprendiendo bien, que estaban en peligro, por los vampiros y por los cazadores.

-Mi hermano necesita ayuda, debemos apresurarnos.

Les recordó Radamanthys, sosteniéndose entre Shura y Kanon, ya que se trataba de un hombre algo pesado y estaba muy debilitado, escuchando los pasos de Aioros a sus espaldas, notando su silencio, su molestia, pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Por favor, señálame hacia dónde debo dirigirme.

De nuevo hablaba Albafica, cargando al joven Minos, seguro que ese pobre chico necesita de su ayuda, ese demonio lo había dejado muy mal y después de su escapatoria, estaba seguro de que sería mucho peor aún el castigo.

-Por aquí...

Pronuncio Aioros, adelantándose, tratando de ignorar la forma en que Shura protegía a Radamanthys, la pequeña muestra de posesividad, como no deseaba que Kanon tocara al demonio rubio, que aun podía moverse, pero estaba muy malherido.

—El bastión esta por aquí.

Escuchando como Radamanthys de un momento a otro se derrumbaba aun sostenido por Shura y Kanon, quienes no lo dejaron tocar el piso, pero comprendían que estaba demasiado malherido.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!

*****

Shaka llego al castillo, esperando encontrar a Mu en su interior, junto a su muchacho, Aldebaran, pero no lo hizo, su viejo amigo había desaparecido con todo y su compañero, parecía que por fuerzas que no comprendía, sin imaginarse que Youma los había llevado a un lugar seguro, a la fortaleza de Kiki, casi al otro lado del mundo, después de recibir su palabra de brindarle su ayuda en lo que fuera que necesitara, sin hacer preguntas, únicamente obedeciendo, a cambio, tendría a su toro para el por toda la eternidad.

*****

Aioria estaba sentado frente a una fogata, al otro lado Saga, con una expresión impenetrable, alejado por completo de aquel sitio, sin dejar de pensar en Kanon, en el destino al que lo condeno por ser un mal hermano, notando algunas extrañas manías del joven que le había salvado, quien comía un pedazo de carne casi cruda, sus ojos azules fijos en las llamas.

—¿Cómo era tu hermano?

De nuevo aquella pregunta, se dijo el mayor de los Gemini, dándole un trago a su taza de café, que se había servido de una cacerola de donde todos los cazadores bebían, sirviéndose cada uno en su propio vaso, tratando de mantenerse calientes.

—Un dolor de cabeza, estaba enamorado de la vida... no era más que un vago, pero, supongo que su amor por ese niño rico le hizo cambiar, un muchacho de apellido Walden, una familia poderosa de dónde vengo, pero condenada a sufrir.

Eso llamo la atención de Aioria, que aventó el hueso a las llamas, bebiendo de una cantimplora, alcohol de la mejor clase, recordando a un Walden, que hizo lo que pudo para arruinar sus oportunidades con la bella espada, que mato a sus hombres, un demonio que se llevo a su amado en medio de la noche.

—Un Walden... ¿Querrás decir Radamanthys Walden?

Si, de el estaba hablando, aunque apenas llegaba al pueblo cuando el abandono su mansión, tratando de proteger a su hermano, sus instintos diciéndole que ellos tenían que ver con su malestar, estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto, pero no le diría a ese cazador que se vendió a dos vampiros que torturaban a un muchacho, que deseaban volverlo loco, que le tendió una trampa a su hermano menor, que seguramente para ese momento, ya estarían condenados al peor de los sufrimientos, como el condeno a su hermano menor.

—Si, Radamanthys y Minos Walden, los últimos miembros de su familia...


	42. Despertar.

Minos caminaba en un campo de batalla, vestido de blanco, con una espada en una de sus manos y un escudo en otra, sus soldados enfrentándose al ejército contrario, con una sonrisa en su rostro cubierto de sangre, riendo, a causa de lo mucho que se divertía en esos momentos, recordando que le prometió a su padre perdonar a su hermano, pero nunca le dijo que le dejaría permanecer en Creta.

Sarpedón había llegado demasiado lejos y como el hijo mayor debía vengar el honor de su padre, tenia la fuerza, el ejército y la astucia para demostrar que podía gobernar, que era el mejor candidato.

A su lado peleaba su hermano, la tierra temblaba debajo de sus pies, su expresión una salvaje, como el estaba cubierto de sangre de sus enemigos, pero el usaba una lanza, siguiendo sus órdenes, siempre habían sido muy unidos, eran buenos hijos de su padre, deseaban demostrar su lealtad.

Escuchando los gritos de sus enemigos, enfrentándose a ellos junto a su ejército, peleando hombro con hombro, igual que cualquiera de sus soldados, ganándose su lealtad, escuchando una cabalgata, sintiendo como el paisaje se modificaba por uno completamente diferente.

Seguían bañados de sangre, roja, escurriendo de sus manos y rostro, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, su hermano tenia cuernos, tres en la cabeza, dos pronunciados, uno un poco mas pequeño, algo parecido a escamas o picos creciendo en sus mejillas, tomando la forma de un casco, alas negras de murciélago extendidas, con un filo parecido al de una espada, garras en sus manos y pies, una cola que terminaba en punta, colmillos pronunciados, era un demonio, que vestía ropa extraña, que complementaba su apariencia.

Radamanthys sostenía una cabeza en su mano, la que lanzo hacia el ejército de vampiros muertos que les atacaban, riéndose entre dientes, esperando que llegaran para destruirlos como a las últimas oleadas de enemigos que trataban de lastimarlos, escuchando sus órdenes, debían llegar al castillo enfrente suyo, allí estaba su verdadero enemigo, sus torturadores.

El tenía cuatro cuernos en la cabeza, pequeños, dos miraban el cielo, dos crecían al lado contrario, en medio de los cuernos había dos ojos dorados, sin pupila, garras en las manos y pies, dos espolones creciendo en sus tobillos, en su pecho había otro pequeño ojo dorado, alas de pájaro, parecidas a las de un águila se extendían a sus espaldas, su plumaje era blanco, el cual se extendía desde sus rodillas hasta sus garras, de sus codos a sus manos, y en sus hombros.

Dándole una apariencia ciertamente angelical, si su sonrisa no fuera la de un sádico o un demente, su hermano era negro con algunas tonalidades moradas, el era blanco, y su otro hermano también era negro, pero con tonalidades azules, también tenía plumas cubriendo su cuerpo, eran después de todo, como gotas de agua.

Entre los tres destruían un ejército poderoso, sin esforzarse, de tan fuertes que eran y de lo bien que armonizaban sus dones, otorgados por su padre infernal, siendo el, quien los lideraba a los dos, por alguna razón que no alcanzaban a comprender, tal vez, porque era el, quien estaba destinado a gobernar el Inframundo.

Su cabello seguía siendo el mismo y seguía viéndose hermoso, aunque temible, la clase de criatura cuya hermosura no puedes ignorar, pero bien sabes que te ocasionará pesares incomprensibles, Minos, extendió sus alas blancas como su cabello para aletear, lanzando a los vampiros muertos lejos, usando hilos invisibles que crecían de sus dedos como si fuera la tela de una araña, algunos cortando a los vampiros, otros controlándolos, usando al ejército enemigo en contra de su enemigo.

Sintiendo de pronto su presencia, estaba allí, su enemigo lo veía destruir a su ejército y como ansiaba regar su sangre por el suelo, vengar cada uno de los actos en su contra, su sonrisa ensanchándose al ver a Defteros prepararse para enfrentarlo.

—Avecilla.

Era un ave, era un ave del infierno y se bañaría con su sangre, se dijo Minos, saltando en su contra, iniciando un combate que tal vez duraría mil días, pero sabía que ganaría, sintiendo de pronto unas manos sacudirlo, justo en la mejor parte, cuando estaba a punto de matar a Defteros, abriendo los ojos, esperando ver garras, no sus dedos rosados, tan humanos como cuando perdió el sentido, maldiciendo en voz baja a quien fuera que se atrevía a importunarlo.

—¿Por qué me despertaron?

Pregunto, intentando levantarse, sintiendo unas manos en sus brazos, ayudándole a realizar esa insignificante tarea, esperando a diferencia de su hermano el día en que por fin madurara, comprendiendo bien que seria invencible, aunque ya no fuera humano.

—Tenías una pesadilla, tuve que despertarte.

Le explicaron, esa voz delicada, suave y controlada, varonil, un sonido aterciopelado que llamo su atención, casi inmediatamente, logrando que su molestia se disipara, solo un poco, permitiéndole tocar su cuerpo, únicamente para mantener su fachada de fortaleza, aunque, por el momento, no deseaba sentir las manos de cualquiera en su piel.

—No era una pesadilla, era un hermoso sueño... aunque, seguramente para ese animal terminara por ser una pesadilla.

Su forma de sonreír siempre hacia que los que le veían retrocedieran asustados, pero este hombre tan hermoso como nunca había visto otro igual, simplemente le sonrió, aliviado, soltándolo con delicadeza, como si creyera que su debilidad le haría perder el equilibrio.

—Mi nombre es Albafica, juez Minos.

Minos tuvo que desviar su mirada para ignorar la belleza de su enfermero supuso, siendo el un amante de todo lo hermoso, prohibiéndose dejarse llevar por la exquisitez de Albafica, que le miraba con una expresión indescifrable, llamándole con su título, aquel que tanto le costó ganar, cuando aún existía su pueblo.

—Y permítame ponerme a su entera disposición, jurarle que nunca volverá a recibir ningún daño, porque yo seré su espada, su escudo, su más fiel sirviente.

Pronuncio de pronto, hincándose delante suyo, para besar su mano derecha, como si fuera parte de la realeza o estuviera pidiendo su mano, logrando que se sonrojara, sin poder controlar su sorpresa, porque no era cosa de todos los días, que alguien como Albafica, dijera estar dispuesto a entregarse a el como su fiel sirviente.

—No necesito un sirviente, ni quiero un admirador, lo único que me importa en este momento, es ver a mi hermano, donde esta Radamanthys, porque el infierno los ayude si no está con nosotros, si se atrevieron a dejarlo atrás.

El sonido de otros pasos llamó su atención, pasos que eran producidos por un hombre que se suponía estaba muerto, al menos, eso creyó al ver como lo mordían, cientos de vampiros muertos que bebían su sangre alimentándose de ella, de su vida.

—Radamanthys está a salvo, sigue inconsciente, en su sueño otros cambios se han presentado.

Minos observo a Shura y después al hombre hermoso que se ponía a sus pies, comprendiendo que no eran humanos, al menos, no lo era el supuesto amigo de Radamanthys, que actuaba con demasiada tranquilidad, la belleza de cabello celeste no parecía sorprendida por lo ocurrido, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos eran demasiado salvajes para ser únicamente un humano, pero no dijo nada, tratando de levantarse de su cama.

—Quiero constatarlo por mí mismo.

Le respondió a Shura, sintiendo que Albafica le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio, tocando su cuerpo con suavidad, como si se tratase de una criatura delicada, observándole con cierta añoranza, como si ya le conociera del pasado.

—No te quedes ahí, necesito ropa nueva y un bastón, no necesito que me carguen.

Seguía siendo demasiado orgulloso pensó el lobo, que busco la ropa que había conseguido para él, unas prendas que esperaba fueran de su agrado, negras, sencillas, la clase de ropa que sabía usaría si aun fuera un juez en su pueblo.

—Te conseguí esto, no es bonito, pero si es cómodo.

Minos asintió, sonrojándose de nuevo, preguntándose porque esta belleza celeste se esmeraba tanto en complacerlo, escuchando como se daba la vuelta, para salir en busca de un bastón o una muleta, algo que le ayudara a sostenerse.

—Para los inmortales es muy difícil discernir entre el presente y el pasado.

Minos comenzó a vestirse, seguro que, si Shura podía llegar a tener sentimientos, estos estarían enfocados a su hermano, no a el y deseaba estar presentable, para cuando Albafica regresara con su bastón o muleta, con lo que fuera que le ayudara a moverse, quería ver a su hermano.

—¿Por eso miras como lo haces a Radamanthys? ¿Por qué lo conoces de tu pasado?

Shura negó eso, pero Minos no le creía, y aunque no hubiera nada entre ellos, estaba seguro que existía una llama entre ellos, que podría consumirlos de permitirlo, cosa que no haría, su hermano menor era su responsabilidad.

—No lo decía por mí, sino por Albafica, que piensa que tu eres un buen hombre, o un buen hermano, pero no lo eres.

Minos ladeo un poco la cabeza, riéndose de pronto, tal vez no era un buen hermano, no lo fue en un principio, sus actos eran aquellos de un hombre sin sentimientos, pero lo mantuvo vivo, lo salvo de las llamas, de ese bastardo que lo mancillo y cuando sus alas crecieran majestuosas en su espalda, mataría a los vampiros que intentaban destruirlos.

—Tu no sabes nada de mí, ni de Radamanthys, así que te lo advierto Shura, no intentes alejarnos, eso no pasara.

No lo haría, pero deseaba que comprendiera que lo mantendría vigilado, su amigo era su prioridad, así que simplemente asintió, escuchando como Albafica regresaba con un bastón, ingresando en ese cuarto sorprendiéndose al sentir el pesado ambiente que había entre ambos.

—Llévame con Radamanthys, si en verdad dices que te pones a mi disposición.

Albafica le ofreció su brazo, para que se sostuviera de él, como todo un caballero haría, gesto que Minos acepto, esperando ver a Radamanthys, sintiéndose a salvo con el hermoso hombre de cabello celeste, un recuerdo remoto, tal vez un sueño lejano, algo le decía que debía confiar en él.

—Tu hermano se encuentra junto a su prometido, esta en buenas manos, no debes preocuparte por nada.

Radamanthys no tenía ningún prometido, quien fuera que se había presentado de esa forma mentía, tanto el cómo Shura lo sabían, pero no demostró su preocupación, ni su sorpresa, caminando del brazo de Albafica, con ayuda de su bastón, deteniéndose al ver a su hermano en su cama, recostado boca abajo, cubierto con una sabana ligera, a su lado estaba sentado el pintor, Kanon Gemini, el vagabundo que mando desterrar, que ordeno a su fiel amante que lo destruyera, al comprender lo que habían hecho cuando le prohibió salir de la mansión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte como su prometido?

Kanon al verle se levantó, sabia que había mentido y que eso lo metería en grabes problemas, tal vez, sin embargo, de que otra forma le habrían ayudado a buscar a su musa, que dormía en esa cama, que había dejado de ser humano, pero aun así encontraba exquisito.

—¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo en paz?

A pesar de tener tres cuernos en su cabeza, una cola y lo que parecían escamas en su media espalda, desde su cadera hasta sus omoplatos, una línea delgada, que encontraba de alguna manera sugerente, su inspiración era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

—Lo amo, yo amo a su hermano menor, Juez Minos, para mi es una criatura divina, aunque provenga de las mismas entrañas del infierno, aunque los chismes sean verdaderos, yo lo amo, daría mi vida por él, para mantenerlo a salvo, por eso lo protegí de los aldeanos, por eso evite que fuera al pueblo a buscar compañía.

Trato de explicarle, recordando bien la locura de su musa, como intentaba buscar calor entre aquellos que deseaban destruirlo, observando la mueca de desdén de Minos, quien con ayuda de Albafica se sentó en la misma cama de su hermano.

—Un favor que te cobraste con creces, según recuerdo.

Minos estaba torciendo lo que tuvieron esos días, su afecto por el, sin comprender que el juez al saber que había compartido el lecho de su hermano, cuando mando a su fiel Lune a seguirlo, decidió que debía ser ejecutado, por atreverse a mancillar a su querido hermano menor, que yacía en una cama, inconsciente, portando una apariencia superior a la de cualquier humano.

—Sabia que tu mentías, que no eres el prometido de Radamanthys, de serlo, el me lo habría dicho.

Pronuncio Shura, ingresando en aquella habitación, portando el libro de Radamanthys, el que cuidaba como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo, el que había leído por partes, tratando de buscar una respuesta al sueño imperturbable de su amigo.

—Pero me temo, este no es momento para discutir sobre las razones que te llevaron a mentirnos.

Minos se preguntaba si Shura no estaba mintiéndoles también, actuando como un hombre común, preguntándose a que deseaba llegar el frio guerrero de ojos lilas, que, sentándose al otro lado de la habitación, cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho.

—Lo que debemos discutir es que haremos con la nueva apariencia de Radamanthys.

Kanon no creía que debieran hacer cualquier cosa, como lo había dicho antes, lo encontraba divino, perfecto en todas sus formas, mucho menos Minos, que encontraba esa evolución, un acto divino, una gracia que debían explotar, envidiando hasta cierto punto a Radamanthys, que comenzaba a tener armas suficientes para defenderse del vampiro que deseaba destruir su cordura.

—¿Qué hay que discutir?

Pregunto Minos, acariciando el cabello de Radamanthys, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, aun al hombre que se decía estar a sus pies, el que parecía encantado con estar a su lado, con su sola presencia, cuya mirada le recordaba aquella de un lobo.

—Radamanthys es mucho más fuerte de lo que fue en el pasado, aun seguimos siendo ricos, pronto seremos inmortales y podremos vengarnos.

Para el nada podía ser mejor.


	43. Seguridad y decepción.

Mu esperaba ansioso por qué su toro abriera los ojos, porque despertara, seguro de que vencería al veneno que había en su cuerpo, el que era muy poco y su muchacho era muy fuerte, de allí que le llamara de esa forma, su toro.

De lo que no estaba seguro era si al despertar lo haría con alegría, con alivio, con deseos renovados de vivir o se preguntaría porque no pudo marcharse.

Deseaba abandonarlo, quiso escapar en los brazos de la muerte, haciéndolo sentir tan miserable, tan enojado y tan desesperado como nunca, en toda su larga vida, lo había hecho.

Mu estaba sentado enfrente de su toro, algo alejado, portando la misma clase de ropa que su alumno de nombre Kiki, ropa de Jamir, de colores claros, nada demasiado costoso ni vistoso, no lo necesitaba.

Tenía ropa preparada para su toro, un atuendo prestado por Harbinger, que por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, era como su muchacho, alto, fuerte y grande, mucho más grande que cualquier humano común.

Aldebaran respiraba con suavidad, su pecho subía y bajaba, su corazón latía, llenándolo de paz, una que casi pierde al imaginarse lo peor, el destino que eligió buscando algo que no comprendía, pero terminaba en su muchacho alejándose de él.

Acto que Youma detuvo y por el cual siempre estaría agradecido, por mantener a su toro con vida, por darle la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo, solamente con su toro, para volver a empezar donde él se equivocó.

Aldebaran comenzó a despertar con tranquilidad, con demasiada calma, abriendo los ojos para sentir la calidez de ese cuarto con una chimenea crepitando al otro lado de la habitación, levantándose con algo de sorpresa, porque pensaba que al beber aquel veneno, perdería la vida, ya no le causaría más pesares a su maestro, al menos, quien le proporciono el veneno, eso fue lo que le dijo, que debía liberarlo de su pesada carga, solo así volvería a ser quien fue antes de conocerlo y en el pasado se hubiera reído de aquellas palabras, pero ahora ya no, no encontraba nada gracioso en ellas, porque tenían razón.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, esperando una respuesta de su toro, no que desviará la mirada, llevando sus manos a sus cobijas, apretando la tela con fuerza.

-¿Acaso pensaste en lo que me haría tu muerte Aldebarán?

Mu se levantó, temeroso de que su muchacho retrocediera con miedo en su mirada, suspirando al ver que no se movía, su mirada fija en su regazo, en sus manos, preguntándose como era que seguía vivo.

-Se lo que mi existencia le ha hecho, maestro, lo único que deseaba era liberarlo de mi carga.

Su carga, estaba hablando en serio, se preguntó Mu, acercándose a Aldebaran para sentarse a su lado esperando que su toro, como le decía de cariño le explicara a que se refería con eso.

-¿Liberarme de ti?

Le pregunto casi en un susurro, esperando escuchar que tenía que decirle, Aldebaran, sin verle asintió, era una carga, su amor por él le había hecho caer en el peor de los abismos, cuando antes era puro y bondadoso, su afecto lo corrompió, lo mejor era liberarlo de su existencia.

-Es la primera vez que usted cobra por liberar a dos muchachos, antes no lo hubiera hecho y es también la primera ocasión en la cual usted traiciona a dos personas, condenándolas a ese terrible destino, un acto que no hubiera realizado si yo no existiera, si dejara de hacerlo, podría salvarlo.

Le explico, recordando el consejo que le diera Shaka, la pesada carga de la que se trataba el amor en un inmortal, cuando el sentía que su vida entera había transcurrido a lado de su maestro, para el no eran mas que unos minutos, apenas un parpadeo y creía que pronto terminaría.

-Lo único que me mantiene en pie, Aldebaran, eres tu y no entiendo que clase de persona te dijo eso, el que debías liberarme de tu existencia, por que miente, sin ti yo no sería nada.

Si eso era cierto, entonces Aldebaran no quería pensar en la otra posibilidad, que habían traicionado a esos muchachos, debido a la locura de su maestro, alguna clase de oscuridad que existía en su corazón.

-No puedo vivir con lo que hemos hecho, con la traición, y me temo que no podre aceptar la inmortalidad, si no limpiamos nuestro honor primero.

Mu se alejo entonces, perdiendo un poco el control que poseía, sin entender porque se preocupaba por esos demonios, de todas formas, ya estaban condenados, no había nada que pudieran hacer por ellos, esos gemelos no se detendrían ante nada, si eran destruidos despertarían demonios que no debían existir, enemigos de la humanidad, y si lo hacían, los hermanos Oros, no dejarían de cazarlos, de todas formas, estaban muertos.

-¡Todo esto no es más que una demostración de mi amor por ti, Aldebaran, porque otra razón destruiría mi honor, me alejaría de la orden y juraría lealtad a Youma, si no es por el amor que siento por ti!

Aldebaran asintió, ese era su punto, su amor le había condenado al peor de los destinos, a ser una criatura de sombras, así que no podía permitir que siguiera hundiéndose más, sin importar que se tratara únicamente de un humano, tenía una forma de recuperar a su maestro, porque este ser, enfrente suyo no era a quien amaba.

-Me temo que, si no tratamos de ayudarle a esos niños, maestro, como usted me salvo a mi de esa criatura, usted no es el hombre que yo pensaba que era y mi amor, lo tiene él, mi maestro, no el vampiro.

Mu repentinamente le mostro sus dientes, enfureciendo, sin poder controlar ni su enojo ni su decepción, sosteniendo a su toro de su largo cabello, aprovechando que estaba acostado en una cama, para que lo viera a los ojos, con él en una posición superior.

-¡Todo esto lo he hecho por ti Aldebaran y no te dejare abandonarme!

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, lo mordió, encajando sus dientes en su cuello para beber su sangre, esperando que su corazón comenzara a debilitarse, bebiendo a placer de su cuerpo, sintiendo las puntas de sus dedos encajándose en sus hombros, con fuerza, intentando liberarse, pero no le era posible.

-Tu y yo estaremos juntos, por siempre.

Le dijo, seguro que una vez que fueran inmortales, lo aceptaría de nuevo, era su creación, de alguna forma le necesitaba a su lado, y si trataba de alejarse, terminaría buscándole, para volver a sentir sus dientes en su cuello, el veneno de los vampiros.

-Además, debes recordar, que me ofreciste tu vida, la primera vez que me dejaste beber tu sangre y me entregaste tu cuerpo, mi dulce toro, no puedes olvidarlo.

De pronto, Mu corto su muñeca, dejando caer la sangre contaminada en sus labios, pero al ver que no bebía, que se esforzaba por mantener su boca cerrada, transformándose en otra criatura, le beso, mordiéndose la lengua y sus labios para comenzar a sangrar, besándole, obligándole de aquella forma a beber de su elixir mortal, esperando el momento en que su muchacho fuera inmortal, que viera el mundo como él lo hacía.

-Porque no te dejare hacerlo.

*****

Kiki observaba aquel intercambio en silencio, a través de uno de los múltiples cuadros ideados para ello, para espiar a todos aquellos que durmieran en sus cuartos, tenía espías por todas partes, que le permitían encontrar posibles traidores, conocimiento que se transformaba en poder, siendo el alguien que sabía que solo aquel que tenia todas las cartas podía ganar esa partida.

Al ver que su maestro había transformado a su toro en un vampiro, simplemente se alejó, con paso lento, silencioso, regresando a sus habitaciones, en donde lo esperaba su propio toro, Harbinger, recostado en su cama, sus ojos cerrados, aparentando dormir, pero en realidad lo esperaba, a esa hora, generalmente se encargaba de sus propias necesidades.

-Pronto tendrás un compañero, podríamos decir, que un "amigo" Harbinger, uno que deseo que convenzas de que esta vida es mucho mejor que aquella que le depara a los demás humanos.

Harbinger abrió los ojos, asintiendo, tenía cadenas en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos y una mucho mas grande en el cuello, las que no podía romper, lo sabía, porque en un principio intento hacerlo, durante semanas, pero era imposible, su maestro las había creado exclusivamente para él.

-Haré lo que pueda, mi señor, no lo defraudaré.

Kiki asintió y comenzó a desvestirse, dejando caer sus prendas al suelo, permitiendo que viera las heridas que le provoco al intentar destruirlo, antes de capturarlo y convencerlo de la bondad de su amor, de que no tenía otra opción mas que aceptarlo con él.

-De eso estoy seguro, Harbinger, porque sabes que no me gusta sentirme decepcionado.

Su amante asintió, lo sabía muy bien, a su maestro no le gustaba que le traicionaran o le fallaran y no lo haría, no de nuevo.

-Pero mientras tanto, ya sabes que deseo que hagas.

Harbinger asintió, levantándose de la cama, gateando en su dirección con movimientos lentos, dispuesto a complacerlo como se le había enseñado.

-Por supuesto.

*****

Con demasiado trabajo Minos había regresado a su habitación, con ayuda de Albafica, que le daba el brazo para llevarlo de un lado a otro, el mismo que le había traído alimento, comida sencilla, pan, queso y vino, suficiente para saciar su hambre y su sed, pero no fue así, parecía que el alimento de aquel escondite, no lo saciaba como se supondría.

Recordando los manjares, la carne casi cruda que le servía su amo vampiro, actuando como se suponía que lo haría un esposo y no un amo, también recordaba el placer que sentía con sus mordidas, sin embargo, no debía pensar en eso, no cuando en poco tiempo el también comenzaría a cambiar, supuso, le rezo a cada dios que conocía para que fuera cierto, ignorando al hermoso enfermero, que se retiro para dejarle dormir un poco.

Shion deseaba saber en que podían ayudarles, Thanatos desconocía los hechos que los llevaron a esa situación, por lo cual, esperaba que su compañero y su socio, explicaran lo que sabían, Kanon simplemente se negó a ir, no se apartaría de su musa inspiradora.

Shura tuvo que dejar solo a su amigo, sintiendo la mirada de Aioros seguirlo, escuchando sus pasos a sus espaldas, como una sombra, como lo hiciera Aioria en ese campo de batalla, maldiciendo su suerte, si acaso otro Oros decidía que deseaba seducirlo.

Deteniéndose de pronto, para verle en las sombras, con una expresión fría, lejana, no era la misma persona que le salvara unos días antes, este era el verdadero Aioros, quien comenzaba a desagradarle, tal vez demasiado, pero ellos eran los invitados, debía ser prudente, agradeciendo el hecho de que Kanon, ese vagabundo tan testarudo, no quisiera marcharse del lado de su amigo.

*****

Kanon sostenía la mano de Radamanthys entre las suyas, esperando el momento en que abriera los ojos, que le reconociera como aquel hombre enamorado de su belleza inhumana, tal vez, ahora que estaban fuera del campo de batalla, que se había presentado como su salvador, aceptaría su afecto, le tendría piedad.

Sintiendo como su mano se movía, apretando un poco la suya, comenzaba a despertar, angustiado tal vez, porque según recordaba, lo último que vio antes de perder el sentido, era a su hermano mayor a punto de morir.

-Radamanthys...

Su musa abrió los ojos, moviéndose demasiado rápido, cayendo en el suelo como si se tratase de un gato, sus ojos amarillos resplandeciendo, sus dientes afilados brillando en la penumbra de aquella habitación, sus cuernos y sus alas negros como la noche, sus garras, todo el había dejado de verse como un humano, y, aun así, seguía viéndolo hermoso, tan divino como en su juventud.

-Estas a salvo, tu hermano también lo está, no debes preocuparte por eso...

Radamanthys necesitaba verlo, supuso Kanon, como el mayor no se calmó hasta que vio que su musa estaba a salvo, aunque no estaba contento de tenerlo cerca de su hermano, por alguna razón, nunca había creído en sus buenas intenciones.

-Yo te llevaré con él, para que lo veas, con tus propios ojos, así sabrás que no miento, mi amado Radamanthys.

Radamanthys como cada uno de los que tenían media sangre que despertaban con los cambios correspondientes a su evolución, a su despertar, aun se visualizaba como un humano, hasta que vio sus uñas, que eran negras, afiladas, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, para sentir unos cuernos, con un tercero casi a la altura de su frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Pregunto, observándose en un espejo que inconvenientemente se encontraba en esa habitación, una vez que habían regresado a la seguridad del bastión, en los sótanos, observando su rostro, sus garras, su cola, ya ni siquiera era humano.

-¿Qué soy?

Radamanthys comenzaba a respirar hondo, perdiendo cualquier clase de control, escuchando los pasos de Kanon, que le abrazo de pronto, sosteniendo sus garras, llevando su cabeza a su hombro, tratando de calmarlo, comprendiendo bien que, para no lastimar su piel de ocurrir mas cambios, decidieron dejarle dormir desnudo, así que podía ver todos los cambios en su cuerpo, que para él, seguía siendo precioso.

-Sigues siendo tú, sigues siendo hermoso...

Le aseguro, soltándolo con delicadeza cuando Radamanthys no lucho por liberarse, mirándole con extrañeza, tal vez preguntándose, porque no salía corriendo de aquel cuarto, porque no intentaba destruirlo, era un demonio, un monstruo, quien lo viera no sentiría más que asco y horror.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no me ves?

Kanon sonrió con ternura, claro que lo veía y seguía encontrándolo hermoso, mucho mas ahora que se trataba de un ser exótico, acariciando su mejilla, sosteniendo su barbilla, para besarle con ternura, tratando de mostrarle cuan hermoso lo veía, antes de que ese amigo suyo intentara separarlos, o que su hermano decidiera que mentía, que no lo amaba de verdad.

-Te veo, se cómo eres y no me importa lo que seas, tu eres hermoso, eres mi musa, simplemente perfecto.

Radamanthys no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sabía bien quien era este hombre, lo mucho que lo deseaba y aquella semana escondidos en su estudio era uno de los mejores recuerdos que poseía, sin embargo, era otra vida, cuando pensaba que nada malo ni nada interesante podría ocurrirles, ahora, no sabía si era correcto dejar que se arriesgara por él, como Shura ya lo estaba haciendo, al ser su amigo.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra semana juntos? ¿Recuerdas que te jure amor eterno? ¿Qué sería un hombre poderoso cuando pidiera tu mano?

Radamanthys recordaba todas esas promesas, pero no las creyó verdaderas, mucho menos, cuando al regresar a su estudio, el ya no se encontraba presente, cuando se había marchado, sin decirle a donde.

-Pues yo si las recuerdo y espero cumplirlas, además, te prometo que no volverá a hacerte daño, nunca más volverá a tocarte, no mientras yo siga con vida, mi pequeño diablillo, mi inspiración y mi musa.

Pronuncio Kanon, acercándose a sus labios, para besarle con delicadeza, sintiéndose el más dichoso de los hombres al no ser rechazado por su pequeño demonio, sin saber, que Shura les veía en la entrada de aquella habitación, para marcharse, sin decir nada, no era justo para su querido amigo que le robara su felicidad momentánea.

-Porque yo te amo.


	44. Mentira.

Afrodita esperaba impaciente por alguna noticia de su espía albino, esa vampiro que no bebía sangre humana, sino de animales, que por un tiempo estuvo enamorado de él, pero ya no, después de la crueldad mostrada con su persona, únicamente para mantener su orgullo intacto, su buen nombre frente a los otros vampiros que se preguntaban porque le había transformado, que se burlaban de su visible afecto por él, un afecto que no era romántico, pero si lo encontraba demasiado útil, mucho más útil que a decenas de otros vampiros mucho más hermosos.

Había dejado escapar a Milo, ese pobre medio ángel que había encendido el corazón muerto de Camus, quien buscaba tener el respaldo de los gemelos para derrocar al maestro, quien estaba seguro, había contado su versión de su historia, no aquellos sucesos que en verdad ocurrieron para ganarse la amistad de los hermanos.

Afrodita era mucho más sencillo, lo único que deseaba era sangre de calidad, un amante cariñoso y hermoso, así como mantener el poder que tenía hasta ese momento, un poder que su espía le ayudaba a conservar, un espía que ya no le mandaba información en una época en donde esta era poder.

Al que había mandado en busca de los gemelos, pero desde su llegada a sus territorios, no se había vuelto a reportar, tal vez, aún seguía molesto por la crueldad de sus palabras o había muerto en las manos de los licántropos, pero no creía que esa fuera la razón, según sabía, Kasa permaneció en el pueblo infectado por los hermanos, para desaparecer poco después.

Y en verdad lo apreciaba, su astucia, sus habilidades, pero no su extraña forma mucho más parecida a la de un reptil que a la de un humano, o al menos, así era como lo veía, el buen Kasa, que se enamoró de su belleza, que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, pero no era agraciado, al menos, no ante sus ojos.

Afrodita comenzaba a preocuparse por la estabilidad mental de Camus, que si bien era frio, lo poco que había visto de sus planes para su clan, el de los vampiros de Siberia, y todos aquellos que quisieran unirse a él, eran los mismos que casi los llevan a la destrucción, cuando Cid le declaro la guerra a Sisyphus, para liberar a la humanidad de sus garras, una historia antigua, que ya nadie recordaba, nadie que fuera humano al menos.

Estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón, cerca de una chimenea prendida debido al frío de aquel castillo, su ropa elegante de color blanco era aquella de un noble, adornada con algunos bordados de rosas, casi tan exquisita como la del príncipe de hielo, con una rosa roja en su solapa y una máscara cubriendo su rostro que no terminaba de curarse, el daño que le había hecho Camus, como castigo por permitir que le hiciera daño su ángel, fue demasiado brutal para curarse en poco tiempo, no obstante, al ser un vampiro, tarde o temprano, al beber suficiente sangre, terminaría por sanar.

-Quiero que lleves este mensaje a Jamir, no se lo entregues a nadie, solamente Kiki puede leerlo y sabes que me enterare si lo lees, no es cierto.

Un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos rojos asintió, guardando la carta con el sello de Afrodita, un humano que tenía suficiente poder para sobrevivir ese largo viaje a Jamir, un lugar que estaba prácticamente hasta el otro lado del mundo.

-Así se hará.

Afrodita asintió, sosteniendo al humano de la muñeca, para besarla con delicadeza, recibiendo una sonrisa de su sirviente, que con demasiado atrevimiento se acercó para besar sus labios, despidiéndose de su amo, que le miro partir con una expresión indescriptible.

\- ¿Han recibido alguna noticia de Kasa?

Pregunto a una sombra, otro vampiro, que asintió, Kasa había sido avistado en los terrenos de los dioses gemelos, en compañía de un licántropo de cabello rosa, uno de los soldados leales de Thanatos.

-Kasa ha sido acogido por los gemelos, no creo que regrese.

Fueron las palabras que apenas se atrevió a pronunciar...

*****

Sentir las manos de alguien más sobre su cuerpo y esos labios cubriendo los suyos, hizo que se estremeciera al recordar al vampiro que le tuvo preso.

Kanon se dio cuenta con un hueco en su estómago, temeroso de haber ido demasiado lejos, separándose lentamente del joven demonio, que respiraba hondo, alejándose apenas unos cuantos centímetros.

\- ¿Quieres ver a tu hermano?

Radamanthys respondió con una negación, no quería verlo, no en ese momento ni con esa apariencia, porque si bien Minos decía que su madurez era una bendición, él no estaba tan seguro.

-No quiero que me vea así.

Kanon al escuchar ese susurro, ese miedo en su musa le miró con ternura, era hermoso, al menos ante sus ojos era lindo, seguía siendo perfecto para él.

-Tu hermano está ansioso por saber cómo te encuentras.

Cuando esos ojos amarillos se enfocaron en el hicieron que se estremeciera y de nuevo deseara besar sus labios, pero se limitó a acariciar su mejilla.

-Yo estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo, mi diablillo.

Radamanthys no respondió en un principio, observándole fijamente con una expresión distante.

-Yo que te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi.

De nuevo nadie le había hablado de aquella forma, haciéndole sentir diferente, deseado, pero no como con Aspros, que le robaba su seguridad, para él no era más que un juguete o el remplazo de alguien más, su conejito, para Kanon era un tesoro.

-Que únicamente espero el día que me tengas piedad...

Susurro, acercándose un poco más a Radamanthys, que aún con esos cuernos y esa apariencia era el mismo que amaba, su musa, que se sonrojaba al escuchar sus palabras.

-Ten piedad de mi...

Era una súplica, de un hombre enamorado, que esperaba la respuesta de su amor con impaciencia, el que se acercó a sus labios, besándolo con delicadeza.

-Apiádate de tu fiel sirviente...

Llevando sus manos a su cuello, mostrándole piedad, actuando por puro instinto, su naturaleza demoníaca pidiéndole un poco de lo que ese humano le ofrecía, su energía, su deseo por él, su belleza.

-Se mío y yo me entregaré a ti, por cada una de nuestras vidas.

Radamanthys estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero el recuerdo de una mirada de ojos lilas, hizo que guardara silencio, no podía jurarle que le pertenecería por siempre, si su mente aún estaba nublada.

—Te amare por siempre.

Kanon pronunció con cierto asomó desesperado, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera ser uno con él, pegándolo a su cuerpo, sin importarle que estuviera desnudo en ese momento, solo tenerlo a su lado.

—Y algún día, tú también me amarás como yo ya te quiero a ti.

Radamanthys se limito a cerrar los ojos, dejando que las manos de Kanon rodearan su cuerpo, sintiendo estas caricias completamente diferentes a las de Aspros, sintiéndose seguro.

*****

—Aquí comienzan los territorios de los dioses gemelos, Saga Gemini.

Aioria había planeado visitar las áreas en donde decían que la infección iba tomando fuerza, cada día que pasaba nuevas noticias llegaban a sus oídos, los vampiros, ellos estaban planeando algo grande.

Youma se lo había advertido, que los gemelos regresaron, siendo ellos quienes ordenaron la destrucción de la humanidad, cuyos nombres eran Aspros y Defteros, vampiros que trataban de expandir su maldición por todo el continente.

Tal vez, deseaban realizar algún golpe parecido al que hubo en el pasado, cuando les convirtieron en esclavos y muy probablemente, su atención debía estar centrada en ellos, no en los licántropos, pero ya que estaban allí, podían matar a algunos cuantos, de preferencia a los dioses gemelos, Thanatos e Hypnos.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Aioria le miro perplejo, era obvio que trataban de realizar en esos territorios infestados por perros pulgosos, licántropos, débiles a la plata, pero tal vez, como era tan solo un médico, con una vida ordinaria, no comprendía la necesidad de liberar esas tierras de los no humanos, cada uno de ellos.

—Vinimos a limpiar el bosque, llamaremos la atención de los dioses gemelos, para que vengan a nosotros y entonces, los quemaremos hasta los huesos.

Saga asintió, encontrando esa respuesta inquietante, mucho más la repentina preocupación que Aioria mostraba en su persona cada día que pasaba, llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez, era un demente.

—¿Cómo sabes que vendrán?

Quiso saberlo, logrando que Aioria pareciera meditar esa pregunta, montando su caballo a su lado, mirándole después con una sonrisa que helo su sangre, sus ojos azules perdidos en una nube casi de inconsciencia, imaginándose aquel bosque arder, los dioses gemelos atacándolos, permitiéndoles usar su polvo de plata.

— Porque mataremos a tantos licántropos como sea necesario para llamar su atención, ellos protegen a su jauría, no permitirán que sus bestias sean lastimadas y eso hará que podamos matarlos, con ellos muertos, la licantropía se terminara.

Pero eso era una mentira, ya que había licántropos aun más viejos que los propios dioses gemelos, uno de ellos Albafica de piscis, el más hermoso de los hombres y licántropos, cuya existencia era uno de los secretos de los lobos.

—Suena como un plan...

Respondió Saga, a quien Aioria ya le había prestado una ballesta, con la cual podría defenderse si no estaba a su lado, preocupándolo con aquella muestra de interés, encontrándola sumamente inquietante.

—Lo es, y con nuestro polvo de plata, ni siquiera los dioses gemelos podrán sobrevivir.

Saga asintió, tomando la decisión de alejarse apenas pudiera hacerlo, Aioria era un demente, por lo que podía ver y la masacre que había ideado en compañía de Youma ni siquiera había comenzado aún.

—Ya lo veras Saga, ellos no tienen una sola oportunidad.

*****

Camus no había regresado a su castillo como se lo dijera a los hermanos, en ese lugar estaba Afrodita, su segundo al mano, en quien podía confiar, porque sabía, que ese hermoso vampiro carecía de cualquier clase de sentimientos.

Suponía que debía regresar a Siberia, esperar por el momento en que los hermanos se aburrieran de jugar a la "familia feliz" con sus víctimas, las transformaran de una vez y comenzaran con su conquista, una que no podrían truncar, ya no existían los Walden, ni los Gemini, los Oros tenían como único miembro un muchacho demente, que obedecía a un demonio de retorcidas intenciones.

Cid había desaparecido y con él sus ejércitos, la tregua entre las razas del Inframundo, del cielo y de la tierra, dejando indefensos a los humanos, los bastiones como única resistencia, dirigidos por estudiosos, sacerdotes, por criaturas inferiores que no sabían nada de la guerra, que no podrían detenerlos.

El vampiro pelirrojo estaba escondido en una pequeña mansión no muy lejos del primer bastión, que a veces utilizaba cuando se aburría de los páramos congelados de Siberia, su hermosa tierra natal, que le daba cobijo a su especie.

Tenía una copa de vino en sus manos, un pequeño ejercito de vampiros a su disposición, nunca viajaba solo, eso era para los plebeyos o los necios, él comprendía mucho mejor que nadie, que la soledad te ponía en peligro.

Siendo el un vampiro antiguo, tal vez demasiado, cuyo destino se sello cuando decidió pastar a sus rebaños por su cuenta, permitiéndole a un vampiro poderoso convertirlo en su compañero, a quien mato, claro que lo mato, pero no en el momento que lo hubiera deseado.

Sino pocos meses después, cuando creyó que le serviría como su esclavo, que ya no había lucha en su cuerpo, justo como él pensó que su hermoso escorpión estaba derrotado, por esa razón, hasta el momento, no habían compartido su lecho ni había bebido de su sangre mas de una vez, porque estaba seguro de que sería un hermoso vampiro a sus pies, enamorado de su señor.

Ignorando que la victoria podía perderse con demasiada facilidad, que un humano o cualquier otra criatura no había sido derrotada hasta que la esperanza fuera arrebatada de sus manos.

Les había mentido a los gemelos, contado la historia de cómo perdió a su escorpión dorado como mejor le pareciera, que mas daba, a ellos ciertamente lo único que le importaba en ese momento era poseer a esos media sangre, dos demonios, hijos del señor del Inframundo, como su escorpión era hijo de un ángel, una hermosa criatura que le dejo en las manos de su padre de sangre y su amante, dos enemigos suyos, que le habían combatido creyendo que perdonaría ese insulto.

Degel tenía el descaro de parecerse a él, Kardia por otro lado, era hermoso, cabello azul, tan salvaje como un lobo y tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que no podría derrotarlo, casi logra su propósito en América, encajando una dolorosa estaca de madera en su pecho, fallando por pocos centímetros.

Debía admitirlo, Milo tenía tan mala puntería como su padre, aquello lo pensó con una risa sonora, bebiendo de una copa de vino, que fue llenada con la sangre de una hermosa doncella de cabello rubio, últimamente les prefería, piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules, como su escorpión.

Que se encontraba en la jauría, en el interior de sus territorios, creyéndose libre y a salvo en compañía de perros sarnosos, ante sus ojos, eran menos que animales, criaturas inmundas que debían ser destruidas.

*****

Shura se alejó de la habitación en donde se encontraba su amigo, recargándose en la pared, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba, únicamente de verlos besarse, al pensar que perdería a Radamanthys en los brazos de ese vagabundo.

Recordando lo que había dicho, acerca de que se trataba de su musa, todos los esfuerzos que realizo para llegar con él, comprendiendo que tenía razón, él amaba a Radamanthys, el antiguo muchacho en el pueblo, así como el demonio de cuernos negros y ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Su amor era sincero, la clase de amor que su amigo se merecía, pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón le decía que no podía dejarse derrotar en una batalla que no conocía hasta ese momento, que le vio en aquellos brazos, imaginándose que su amigo podría corresponderle a ese hechicero, ese Kanon Gemini, cuyo poder era inmenso, mucho mayor que el suyo, así que podría salvarlo de Aspros, mantenerlo seguro, con mejores resultados que los suyos hasta ese momento.

—Sabes, no es justo que actúes como un amante celoso, que te interpongas entre ellos dos, se ve que Kanon ama a ese demonio y tal vez, este dispuesto a protegerlo.

Shura abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Aioros, que parecía demasiado tranquilo, así como demasiado silencioso, quien le veía con una expresión serena, casi amable, aunque había algo en el que no le agradaba, un algo que no podía señalar, pero allí estaba.

—No se de que hablas, Radamanthys es mi amigo, nada más que eso.

Aioros asintió, si eso era cierto, no tenia derecho alguno a interponerse entre los dos amantes, Shura debía comprenderlo muy bien, por eso no ingreso en esa habitación, sino que se alejó, para controlar sus propias emociones.

—Es por eso por lo que debes dejarlo ir, para que pueda recuperar un poco de la tranquilidad que Aspros le robo, hacerlo sentir seguro en los brazos de otro hombre, cuyo amor, no esta en entredicho, no cualquiera se arriesga como el para mantener seguro a un muchacho que apenas lo recuerda.

Shura llevo una de sus manos a su arma, para apuntar con esta a su enemigo, que con un movimiento tan rápido que no pudo verlo, se situó a sus espaldas, sosteniendo su arma, sobre su cuello, amenazándolo con esta.

—No soy el mismo hombre que fui, ahora comprendo que ellos no debieron ser uno de nosotros, pero estamos a tiempo de revertir mi error, solo, si estas dispuesto a escucharme, Shura...

******

Ahora si me tarde mucho, y pido perdón por eso, pero entre el trabajo y la salud, se me ha dificultado escribir estas dos semanas, pero a partir de ahora, volvemos al ciclo de capítulos diarios, mil gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un comentario o un me gusta, los adoro por eso.


	45. Escapatoria.

Shura guardo silencio, sin comprender en un principio las palabras de Aioros, que sostenía su propia arma junto a su cuello y podía sentir como aspiraba su cabello al mismo tiempo, con demasiado placer, la clase de actitud que mostró Aioria varias veces, cuando Radamanthys lograba liberarlo.

—Tienes una oportunidad única, Shura, acepta mi ayuda y haré que todo el mundo regrese a ser como era antes de que esos dementes despertarán.

Shura se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo que Aioros giraba su cuerpo, empujándolo contra la pared, tratando de recibir alguna respuesta suya, la que no vino, el siempre lograba controlar sus sentimientos, sin importar lo que pasara, era casi tan frio como el filo de una espada.

—O niégate y conviérteme en tu enemigo, la decisión es tuya.

Pronuncio, separándose, sin tocarle más, pensando que le dejaría marcharse, así como si nada, después de amenazarlo de aquella forma, a él y supuso que, a sus protegidos, a quienes aun deseaba proteger, por las razones obvias, una vez que alcanzaran la madures, que fueran demonios completos, serían invencibles, no podían dejarlos en las manos de los gemelos vampiro.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Aioros no se molestó en responderle, recargándose en la ventana, escuchando los susurros en la habitación de Radamanthys, los pasos en la de Minos y a lo lejos, sentía la presencia de los dos gemelos moviéndose, con un rumbo fijo, estaban reorganizándose.

—Un amigo, o un enemigo, tú decides.

*****

Aldebaran despertó en un cuarto oscuro, deseando que sus recuerdos fueran tan solo un terrible error, una pesadilla, pero no lo eran, Mu lo había mordido, en contra de su voluntad, después de traicionar a unos muchachos inocentes.

A los que el también condenó con sus actos cobardes, no sabía en donde estaban, pero sí que estaban lejos de aquellos inocentes, que nunca podría recuperar su honor y la única forma de hacerlo, era abrazando la muerte, bañarse con los purificadores rayos de sol o, ignorar las ordenes de su maestro e intentar ayudarles, escapar de esa prisión.

—Veo que, al fin despiertas, no te tardaste demasiado, es cierto lo que dice mi maestro, eres muy fuerte, como un toro.

Pronuncio un lemuriano, lo supo debido a las características que compartía con su maestro, quien parecía sonreír con amabilidad, cruzado de brazos, sentado en una silla, esperando por que despertara, para poder hablar con él, compartir sus conocimientos, los que eran muchos y demasiado importantes, para confiárselos a cualquiera.

Los que Camus desconocía, pero no así su maestro, su amante y también su alumna, todos aquellos que sabía eran de fiar, aquellos que, si bien eran vampiros, no buscaban la forma de regresar a ser aquellos que dominaran a los humanos, únicamente, la manera de evitar lo que bien podría ser el fin del mundo.

—Casi tan fuerte como mi toro, Harbinger.

Y esperaba que Aldebaran no fuera un necio, que comprendiera que su maestro lo único que deseaba era protegerle, tal vez, que al permitirle a esas criaturas beber su sangre, esclavizarlos, sería la única forma de mantenerlos vivos, pero controlados, como ya lo había dicho antes, ellos estaban perdidos, desde el momento de su gestación.

—El peleo conmigo, como lo intento, quiso encontrar la libertad en los rayos de sol, en la muerte de cualquier forma, hasta que entendió, que no me detendría y que él, su mera existencia es lo único que me mantiene cercano a la humanidad.

Y era cierto, su amor por su toro, el de cabello lila y mirada fiera, era lo que aun conservaba su humanidad intacta, que le evito diezmar a cada uno de los bastiones, cuando aun confiaban en él, su sangre aquello que lo alimento tanto tiempo que pudo fingir ser un humano.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía concebir la mera idea de perderlo, así que lo transformo en un vampiro, a él y a cada una de las personas que amaba, para concederles la inmortalidad, nunca perderlos.

Encontrando que la inmortalidad acompañado de las personas que quería, de su amante, era mucho mas llevadera, que una plagada por la soledad, sintiéndose dichoso, de ser merecedor de semejante gozo.

—Como ves, yo he intentado proteger a mis seres queridos de aquello que viene, del fin de los tiempos.

Pronuncio de pronto, antes de que Aldebaran pudiera decir algo, quien le miraba fijamente, con una interrogación escrita en su rostro, lo escuchaba, pero dudaba de todo lo dicho por él, encontrándolo un farsante tal vez, pero si le hacia ver su error, en ese caso, no odiaría a su maestro, a quien amaba y quien lo amaba.

—Un fin que llegara en las manos de aquellos muchachos, que tanto deseas proteger.

Le advirtió, una verdad que aprendió mucho antes de ser derrotado por Camus, antes de recibir el beso de la inmortalidad, de las manos de los gemelos de Lemuria, Sage y Hakurei, quienes entrenaron a Manigoldo, enseñándole todo lo que sabía.

Como contener a seres como esos, pero parecía, que se había olvidado de su deber al dejarse capturar por Thanatos, el lobo negro del bosque, hermano de Hypnos, el que protegía al único ángel con vida, un medio ángel, que de igual forma terminaría por despertar, si Camus no lograba encontrarlo.

Un ente que, si debían proteger, a diferencia de los otros dos, que destruirían todo aquello que se topara en su camino, una vez que maduraran, Milo tendría el poder para sanarlo, pero nadie se lo había dicho, nadie lo comprendía como ellos.

El único problema radicaba, en la obsesión que Camus tenía por él, en su deseo de transformarlo en un vampiro completo, una vez que bebiera su sangre, acto que no había hecho, únicamente transformado a medias, al beber de su cuerpo como lo hizo.

Un acto que en un humano común se vería reflejado en un vampiro muerto, en seres del poder de los hermanos Walden o de Milo, se convertía en una conversión a medias, necesitaba beber sangre, pero su corazón aun latía, aun podía madurar.

—Son demonios, son herederos de la noche y nada los detendrá de traer las sombras a este mundo.

No cuando su padre despertara y se abrieran las puertas al Inframundo, dejando salir a las tempestades, a demonios menores, furias y pestes, todo con su terrible despertar, uno que aun estaban a tiempo de detener.

Que los gemelos podían evitar manteniéndolos vivos, pero de no lograrlo, ellos debían destruirlos, para mantener la tierra como hasta ese momento, hasta podrían decir, que su obsesión les concedía piedad, salvaba su vida condenada desde antes de su nacimiento.

—Y aunque parezcan humanos, aunque sientas piedad por ellos, lo mejor es tenerlos controlados, porque una vez que los tres abran los ojos, también lo hará su padre.

Uno de ellos lo hizo en su niñez, cuando intentaron matarlo hermanos de su orden, pero las sombras le salvaron, ese fue el primero, que huyo al Inframundo, en donde Youma decía que ya gobernaba uno de los tronos de hierro y roca, de sangre, al que adoraba su propia legión de bestias infernales.

Faltaban dos, Minos y Radamanthys, pero se acercaban al día en que por fin despertaran, con ellos, otra puerta se abriría, otra hueste de criaturas infernales abriría los ojos, para que al final, con el despertar de su padre, las puertas que separan el inframundo de la tierra, del mundo de los mortales, al fin, se abrirían, destruyendo todo cuanto conocían.

—No habías pensado en eso, en la falta de piedad que tu maestro les mostraba, pensando que él estaba equivocado al buscar la única forma de resistir el Inframundo, manteniéndolos al mismo tiempo vivos.

Mu sabía que eran demonios y aun así no pudo matarlos, no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo, al verlos tan humanos como seguramente lo hacían, pero únicamente se trataba de una ilusión, como la ternura que te generaban las crías de los carnívoros, que siempre maduraban para probar la sangre de sus presas.

Así ellos se veían como dos muchachos perdidos, que, con el paso del tiempo, terminarían cumpliendo su misión, despertarían para ser lo que eran, algo peor que un licántropo, mucho peor que un vampiro o cualquier criatura de la tierra, menos, tal vez, aquellos que moraban en la tierra antes de que los propios demonios nacieran.

Pero estos seres habían dejado de existir, estaban atrapados en las fosas abisales o dormidos en los eones oscuros lejos del tiempo, para el bien de la humanidad, dejando únicamente a los tres herederos, los demonios de la noche, como su enemigo.

—Destruyendo su humanidad, ha protegido la tuya, te ha dado inmortalidad, como yo se las he otorgado a mis amigos, a cada uno de aquellos que me importan.

Kiki estaba seguro de lo que decía, de la nobleza detrás de sus actos ruines, esperando que Aldebaran le creyera, quien parecía confundido, aparentemente no creía que dos demonios, nacidos del señor del Inframundo, fueran una amenaza semejante.

—Pero, aun hay una forma de salvarnos, condenándolos a la esclavitud, eso es cierto, pero al menos no terminaran de madurar.

De lo contrario debían matarlos, era la esclavitud o la muerte, un destino espantoso, del que no podían escapar, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaran.

—Mu sabe que no confiaras en él, después de una vida protegiéndote, procurándote, tú has decidido que no es alguien digno, no eres más que un malagradecido.

Finalizo, sin mostrar su enojo, esperando que Aldebaran recapacitara, fuera tan noble como su toro y creyera en sus palabras, en la bondad del hombre que hasta ese momento no había hecho nada en su contra, nada más, que amarlo.

—Youma es el único que sabe la verdad y nos la ha confiado, no por su bondad, sino, porque desea la conquista de todo cuanto fue creado, pero no lograra obtener nada, ni regresar al Inframundo, si los herederos, los demonios de la noche, maduran.

Aldebaran no se movió, pero Kiki estaba seguro de que comprendía sus palabras, el verdadero peligro y quienes eran en verdad, sus enemigos, esos dos muchachos, que eran poderosos, pero debían ser controlados, o destruidos, no podían ser tibios, ni piadosos con ellos, no en ese momento que la misma tierra estaba en juego.

—Piénsalo, son demonios, no han sido creados para nada más que eso.

*****

Kanon le ayudo a Radamanthys a regresar a su cama, actuando como todo un caballero lo haría, atendiendo a su petición de no ver a su hermano todavía, porque su pequeño se lo había pedido y porque deseaba estar a su lado un poco mas de tiempo, antes de que otro más quisiera separarlo de su musa.

Que cerrando los ojos trato de dormir un poco, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado aturdido por verse de aquella forma que consideraba monstruosa, pero para él no era más que perfección.

Probablemente estaba loco, probablemente no comprendía lo que era su pequeño, pero no, eso no era cierto, el entendía que era y quien era su padre, sus salvadores se lo habían dicho, aquellos que fueron a él cuándo sentía que ya no soportaría mas de aquella tortura en las manos de esos vampiros.

Aquellas criaturas que destruyeron a los no muertos con saña, salvando su vida, para después hablarle, no con sus bocas, porque los sonidos que pronunciaban eran grotescos, nada parecidos a los pronunciados por cualquier cuerda vocal de ese mundo.

Y supuso, que cualquier otro, habría perdido la razón de tan solo verlos retorcerse en el espacio, despedazar a los vampiros, bañando aquel calabozo con la sangre de los presentes, de todos, menos la suya.

A él lo liberaron, recordándole las promesas que hicieron los suyos, su familia, de la cual algunos miembros aun moraban las profundidades, comprendiendo que eran tan humanos como los Walden.

Cuando estos pactaron con demonios, los suyos lo hicieron con los otros, con algo mucho más oscuro tal vez, si estos seres podían medirse con esos enfoques tan triviales, no eran buenos, no eran malos, eran algo más.

Podría decirse que, el bien y el mal estarían en un lado de la moneda, sus benefactores del otro, de quienes había obtenido su poder, su belleza y su intelecto, belleza inhumana, creada por un ser superior, moldeándolo para poder seducir a quien deseara, él y su hermano que tanto luchaba contra su verdadera naturaleza, el no, el decidió aceptarla, no ganaba nada con negar de donde venia, que podía lograr.

Tal vez, perder a su musa en los brazos de alguien más, de un vampiro demente que deseaba romperlo, transformarlo en algo más o en los brazos de aquel que decía llamarse Shura, pero en cuyos ojos podía ver la eternidad.

No era rico, lo sabía bien, pero su ejercito en las profundidades podía buscarle riquezas que ofrecerle a su musa, las que encontraría como por arte de magia, de buques o navíos, de fosas, perlas, oro, joyas, lo que fuera que le ayudara a comprar la mano de su amado diablillo.

Junto al que se sentó, sujetando su mano para besarla, llamando su atención, siendo observado por esas joyas amarillas, seguro de que se sentía solo, una criatura deforme, en ese momento, necesitaba de su compañía, de alguien que le enseñara que tan bello lo encontraba de verdad, de alguien como él.

—No creo que pueda dormir si estoy solo, podrías, acostarte a mi lado... no quiero soñarle, y se que aun me busca, que no dejara de hacerlo.

Kanon sonrió, asintiendo, acostándose a lado de Radamanthys, que trataba de enfocarse en sus recuerdos de esa hermosa semana, los mejores días de su vida, antes de iniciar su lucha por mantenerse vivo en el ejercito y su regreso a la mansión, momentos que únicamente sobrevivió gracias a Shura, pero el era su amigo, nada más que eso.

—Sería un honor para mi compartir tu lecho de nuevo, aunque solo sea para dormir, mi musa, mi pequeño Radamanthys.

Radamanthys sonrió, buscando la forma de acostarse a su lado, de recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Kanon, pero no pudo, así que fue el quien se recargo en su pecho, rodeando su cintura con fuerza, agradeciéndole a su buena suerte, el que su musa quisiera compañía, el salvarlo de esos aldeanos, el poseer algo que esos dos no tenían, una semana a su lado, cuando aún era joven e inocente, el tener su pureza, un regalo poderoso, que siempre atesoraría.

—Trata de dormir, que un Gemini velara tu sueño, mi pequeño diablillo.

*****

Lo que hacían los soldados de Aioria era imposible de describir, muchachos, niños, mujeres, ancianos, todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino moría, ya fueran licántropos o humanos, quien fuera que se aliara con su enemigo debía pagarlo, morir bajo el filo de su plata.

Saga no había disparado ni una sola vez, pero no podía dejar de mirar esa masacre, tenía que huir, alejarse, eso sería lo mejor, no tenía el estomago para seguir viendo esa locura, era demasiado para el.

Tal vez, lo mejor sería escapar, advertirles a los dioses gemelos de cual era su meta, esperando que lo escucharan, nunca más volvería a llenarse las manos de sangre inocente, se lo debía a su hermano, a Kanon, que intento proteger a los muchachos que el condeno, únicamente para ser torturado hasta la muerte.

Alejándose a pie, corriendo, llamando la atención de Aioria, que decidió seguirlo, suponiendo que el buen doctor no tenía corazón para salvar a la humanidad, como no tuvo corazón para proteger a su hermano menor.

Pues bien, ya era momento de que tomara una decisión, la humanidad o sus enemigos, si decidía lo segundo, lo pagaría con la muerte.


	46. Los antiguos olvidados.

Saga intento alejarse siguiendo un camino que lo llevó a una ciénaga, un lugar imposible de existir en ese bosque, haciendo que se detuviera de pronto, cuestionando su cordura y lo que le decían sus ojos, sus sentidos.

El agua olía mal, a sal y muerte, el sonido del agua no era tranquilizador, le recordaba los susurros de los muertos, como si figuras extrañas se movieran en el fondo, tentáculos cubiertos de toda clase de garras.

Ojos indescriptibles, demasiados para ser una sola entidad, como sus tentáculos, tal vez, eran mas de uno, entes que no le dieron miedo, ni le hicieron retroceder, sino por el contrario, ingresar su mano en el agua, para sentir su piel resbaladiza, recordando una ocasión que pudo ver un pulpo vivo, así se imaginaba que se sentía su piel.

Saga pudo ver que ese tentáculo rodeaba su mano y al otro lado, una imagen borrosa, que reconoció inmediatamente, su hermano, estaba vivo, en un cuarto, abrazando a una criatura con cuernos, que reconoció casi inmediatamente.

Era uno de ellos, de los Walden, uno de los demonios del pueblo, aquel que no pudo ayudar, pero al que peor trato fue a Minos, a ese pobre hombre, que si bien no era una persona que pudiera respetar, no se merecía lo que ayudo a que le hicieran.

—Kanon.

Saga sonreía, su hermano menor estaba vivo, era dichoso al saberlo, su pequeño hermano, su responsabilidad, a quien siempre había despreciado, por pensar en lo imposible, pero su hermano tenía razón, ellos habían nacido para la grandeza y hasta ese momento lo comprendía, supuso, tratando de darse la vuelta, sintiendo más tentáculos, pero esta vez proviniendo de su espalda.

Los que le sostuvieron de los brazos, de las piernas, pero no como grilletes, sino manos amigas, que le enseñaban que hacer, que debía esperar a escuchar o ver algo, un ente que iba elevándose del lago.

Una masa incorpórea, amorfa, tentáculos retorciéndose en una nube de oscuridad, con ojos y garras, un ser que supuso debía causarle terror, pero lo reconocía, su pisque estaba preparada para verle, su sangre, aun tenía rasgos de su benefactor.

Cuyo cuerpo se detuvo sobre el agua fangosa donde moraba, en un plano alejado del que caminaba en ese momento, por fin, encontraba al primer hermano, en un momento precario, cuando su vida estaba en juego, en las manos de un demente.

Saga vio que otras partes de la misma criatura comenzaron a elevarse, era tan inmensa que podía oscurecer el cielo, un solo ente, uno de los antiguos olvidados, que ni siquiera su propia familia mencionaba, el otro lado de la moneda, sus benefactores.

—Tu hermano vino a mi hace poco, yo lo protegí y yo sigo cuidándolo, abriendo mis portales cuando el necesita de mi ayuda.

Pronuncio con una voz acuosa, como aquella de un anciano, imponente, pero una voz que cambiaba su tonalidad con cada palabra, como si le costara trabajo comunicarse con su lengua, o hablara en otro idioma, que su mente acomodaba para sonar como algo que pudiera comprender.

Su mente, blindada para poder verle y escucharle, puesto que alguien más, no podría lograrlo, porque si los Walden eran hijos de Hades, ellos eran los hijos de esta entidad, que era mucho mas antigua que el tiempo mismo, cuyo nombre impronunciable era ajeno a la débil psique humana.

—Y tu que me has negado, aun estas a tiempo de aceptar mis bendiciones, ser mi heraldo, sólo así tendrás verdadero poder, solo así, podrás comprender lo que te rodea, usar a los otros, que no son como ustedes, que son diferentes, pero igual son mis hijos.

Saga asintió, escuchando de pronto unos pasos, sintiendo las manos de Aioria sostenerlo de los brazos, llevando una daga a su cuello, aspirando su aroma, puesto que se había prendado de la belleza inusitada del médico, le gustaban los hombres, pero mucho más, romperlos, como Youma le había roto a él, cuando inicio su esclavitud.

—¿Por qué te quedaste parado en este lugar? ¿Cambiaste de opinión y ahora quieres regresar a mi ejército?

Saga no respondió, notando que Aioria no veía el paramo ni a la criatura de tentáculos retorciéndose flotando sobre la ciénaga, comprendiendo que eso estaba pasando en su mente, pero no estaba loco, o tal vez, se trataba de otro plano, uno diferente que le enseñaba en donde se encontraba su hermano, porque esta entidad, le veía, protegiéndolo del peligro, por un motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Te diré algo Saguita, te perdonare si me pides clemencia, si no, puedes darte por muerto.

La criatura guardaba silencio, pero cuando Aioria no recibió una respuesta únicamente apretó los dientes, cortando el cuello de saga, haciendo que su sangre se derramara en ese bosque, sin saberlo, abriendo momentáneamente un portal, como la sangre de Kanon lo hizo en ese calabozo, cuando estuvo a punto de perder su vida.

—Eso te lo has buscado tú.

Aioria apreciaba el sabor de la sangre tanto como un vampiro, arrebatar las vidas de los traidores a la humanidad, pero, sobre todo, domesticar la belleza de sus trofeos, ver un hombre como Saga, orgulloso, destruido, convertido únicamente en un esclavo.

—Por un momento pensé que me gustabas.

Aioria esperaba que Saga se desvaneciera con algunos desesperados borbotones sangrientos, pero en vez de eso, al caer su sangre en el suelo, una figura que nunca había visto, una runa, se dibujo a sus pies, la entidad olvidada los transportaba a su dimensión, una ciénaga demencial, en donde a lo lejos, podía ver mas tentáculos, torres inmensas, zigurats, arcos y escaleras que no llevaban a ningún lugar.

Al mismo tiempo que la sangre de Saga, regresaba a su cuerpo, pero con un poco de la esencia de su dimensión, despertando su sangre no humana, como ocurriera con Kanon, sus ojos azules como el mar, o como los de la criatura de múltiples ojos, tomaron repentinamente una forma similar, parecida a la de su creador cubierta de tentáculos, que hizo que Aioria retrocediera presa del pánico, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, para correr, alejándose de ella, perdiendo la razón, al no estar preparado para ver ese mundo, mucho menos, pisarlo.

—Has comprendido tu lugar en mi tablero, peón mío, o seguirás luchando en mi contra, buscando la manera de ignorarme, porque no puedes huir de mí, yo soy tiempo, yo soy eternidad, yo soy tu dueño, tu creador, tu padre verdadero.

Ellos siempre habían estado solos, su madre había muerto al darlos a luz y donde habían crecido no los apreciaban, era una aldea de pescadores, que decían eran monstruos, como lo decían de los hermanos Walden, tal vez por eso su hermano se enamoro del menor, del que era perseguido por las miradas acusatorias, el que poseía ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, su musa.

Saga siempre intento luchar contra esas mentiras, negarlas, por eso se convirtió en un médico, por eso trataba de ignorar las acciones de Kanon, su resignación, a lo que según creía, era cierto, pintando en algunas ocasiones cosas que no tenían forma, figuras extrañas que podían ser parte de alguna pesadilla, después, a los Walden, algunos retratos encargados por el mismo Juez Minos, para adornar su casa, la que construía fuera de su pueblo, buscando el momento de huir a lo que llamaba la civilización.

Otros cuadros, los pinto también usando a los hermanos como una referencia, pero estos eran extraños, estos los quemo cuando apenas pudo verlos, cuando Kanon se alejo para buscar fortuna, en esos cuadros, los hermanos no eran humanos.

Minos parecía un ángel con alas blancas, un ángel temible, con garras afiladas y cuernos, su musa, un demonio, agazapado en una paramo, aunque insistía que no eran demonios, que eran seres perfectos, que era su musa, su hermosa musa que sabía lo que significaba no ser un humano, que no lo juzgaría, a la que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Su hermoso demonio que yacía en sus brazos, en una cama, seguro en su compañía, menos aterrador de lo que le había pintado, pero de alguna forma estaba seguro de que Kanon, lo encontraría perfecto, su pequeño, su amante, su todo.

Y esta vez, no intentaría forzarle a aceptar su forma de pensar, lo único que deseaba era ir a su encuentro, abrazarlo, protegerlo, ayudarle a obtener el amor de Radamanthys, porque tenía razón, no eran humanos, eran peores que demonios, así que, podría tener a su musa, acompañarle eternamente.

—No, no lo he comprendido, pero hare lo que sea tu voluntad, padre, como Kanon te acepta, yo también lo hago.

La criatura no dijo más, y lo dejo regresar al mundo que conocía, escuchando de nuevo pasos a su alrededor, todos los cazadores habían muerto, estaban despedazados, aparentemente, el ente que le dio vida, los destruyo al mismo tiempo que hablaba con él, todo el tiempo transcurrido.

El que Hypnos pudo usar para mandar a dos soldados, a Io y a Kasa, para probar la lealtad de Kasa, castigando a Io, de equivocarse con ese vampiro tan extraño, no solo de apariencia, pero de comportamiento.

—Tendrás que acompañarnos, ya que eres el único que sigue en pie después de lo que sea que haya pasado aquí.

Saga volteo, asintiendo, si su padre no deseaba que fuera con ellos lo evitaría, pero no lo hacía, así, sin más, los siguió en silencio, prometiéndose que pronto volvería a ver a su hermano, el que, a pesar de ser menor, mucho mas impulsivo, era por mucho, más sabio.

—Solo enséñenme el camino.

*****

Minos comenzaba a desesperarse, habían pasado demasiados días desde su rescate, aun estaban encerrados en el bastión, porque su hermano necesitaba recuperarse, quien decía Kanon, aun dormía plácidamente en su cama, con una expresión que reconocía como aquella de un mentiroso.

Tal vez su hermano estaba débil, pero no entendía porque razón no deseaba verlo, era el mayor, era quien debía protegerlo y quien nunca pudo hacerlo, por quien su hermano se entrego al gemelo de su supuesto amo.

En quien trataba de no pensar, borrar de su memoria, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos le veía, sobre su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus ojos brillando, podía escuchar sus susurros, había algo más en él y no sabía que.

No entendía porque le necesitaba como muchos decían añorar la nube de placer provocada por el Opio, por el alcohol, no era un demente, no podía extrañarle, y esa sed, esa hambre, no se borraba, sin importar cuanto bebiera, cuanto intentara comer, no soportaba ni un solo bocado, la comida le daba nauseas, la bebida, no lo saciaba.

Minos deseaba gritar, maldecir, pero ese hermoso enfermero no decía nada, únicamente le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, a caminar o vestirse, encontrando que no era suficiente su presencia para estar tranquilo, necesitaba algo, añoraba una sensación que no podía señalar.

Y el Inframundo le ayudara, que los demonios del averno fueran a su encuentro, si acaso extrañaba a ese monstruo de piel oscura, que dijo encontrar bondad en el, que dijo intentar protegerlo, pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba lastimarlo, lo sabía, porque podía ver la misma sed de sangre, de dolor que el mismo sentía cuando veía a uno de los perpetradores del asesinato de su madre.

—¿No has comido nada de lo que te he traído? ¿El vino ha dejado de quitarte la sed? ¿Es por eso por lo que te ves tan desesperado?

Minos volteo a verle, preguntándose como lo sabía, porque se decidía a verle, a conversar con el cuándo la desesperación comenzaba a enloquecerlo, sintiendo como si días hubieran pasado desde su despertar, cuando vio a su hermano, cuando apenas podía caminar.

Porque si bien ya podía moverse a su antojo, no comprendía que pasaba con su cuerpo, porque razón existía esa sed, esa hambre insoportable, tal vez, ese hombre lo comprendiera mejor que él.

—No se que me pasa, necesito algo, es como si le extrañara, sus dientes, sus manos... es el infierno, la sed, el hambre, nada los detiene, yo... yo me he perdido a mí mismo y así, como podre ser de utilidad a cualquiera.

Albafica asintió, arremangando su camisa, cortando su piel con una de sus uñas, de la cual sangre roja broto, la que bebía Minos desesperado en cuestión de segundos, gimiendo al sentir que su cuerpo iba recuperándose.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese vampiro alimentándose de ti?

Pregunto Albafica, dejándole beber a su antojo, acariciando su cabeza, esperando ver cuanta fuerza de voluntad poseía Minos, que tan probable era que, en un momento de debilidad, cuando escuchara la voz de ese vampiro, decidiera ir en su encuentro, puesto que su cuerpo así se lo solicitaba.

Minos se alejó, jadeando, sentándose en la cama, para después recostarse en ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo iba recuperando su fuerza, su vitalidad, la sed desapareciendo, al igual, que el hambre, notando también, que las heridas de Albafica, se cerraban como lo hacían con esos vampiros.

—¿Qué eres?

No había miedo en su voz, solo genuina curiosidad, haciendo que Albafica sonriera, transformándose frente a Minos, que se levanto de un salto, al ver un lobo de pelaje celeste, una criatura hermosa, que le trajo dulces recuerdos, lagrimas a sus ojos, cuya razón no recordaba, pero suponía, que tenían que ver con sus sueños, con esa sensación de añoranza, la imagen que poblaba su mente cuando ese vampiro le atacaba, cuando no pensaba en Lune, lo hacia en un lobo, pero nunca en Defteros.

—Albafica de Creta, fiel amigo del emperador Minos, su amante, su maestro y quien le dejo solo, creyendo que la inmortalidad nos permitiría estar juntos, pero eso no paso, los dioses se burlaron de mi empeño, porque mientras yo buscaba la vida eterna, mi corazón envejeció en su ciudad, un buen hombre, el mejor de todos, uno que se parece a ti, en tu afecto por tu hermano, en tu honor y en tu fuerza de voluntad, a quien juro proteger, como no pude hacerlo con mi niño.

El lobo hablo sin pronunciar sonido alguno, confundiendo a Minos, que se acercó para tocarlo, cerrando los ojos, tratando de comprender porque razón parecía que recordaba el pasado y a ese hermoso hombre.

—Lo que tienes es una forma de vampirismo, aun sigues con vida, únicamente por la sangre especial que corre por tus venas y esa necesidad que sientes, es el veneno del vampiro pidiéndote buscar aquel que te mordió, el placer que su veneno te brinda, pero puede curarse, el tiempo desintoxicara tu cuerpo.

Minos abrió los ojos, recordando esa ocasión en la taberna, cuando camino directo a Defteros, horrorizándose al pensar que podría ocurrir de nuevo, el ir a las garras de ese monstruo, sintiendo una caricia de Albafica, que se acerco para besarle, un movimiento lento, que no lo asusto.

—Has resistido como ningún otro, pero ya no temas, yo te protegeré.

Minos asintió, eso era lo que mas deseaba, ser libre, poder madurar, como su hermano ya lo estaba haciendo, para ser libre, tal vez, morar en el Inframundo, lejos de esa criatura que lastimaba su piel, que trataba de robarle la cordura, que planeaba la forma de lastimarle.

—Nunca he sido un hombre débil, me jactaba de no mostrar mi miedo, pero estoy aterrado, estoy asustado de perderme, de ser un esclavo sin mente, de ser la avecilla de esa cosa, dios santo, por todos los avernos, haría cualquier cosa por ser libre, me entregaría a cualquiera que pudiera defenderme, a quien fuera.

Albafica no acepto ese ofrecimiento, simplemente le abrazo, escuchando un llanto, la desesperación que guardaba Minos en su ser, el miedo, el terror de saberse cazado por un demonio, un vampiro que no se detendría hasta ser destruido o destruirlo, jurándole en silencio, que en sus brazos estaba a salvo.

—Ya estoy aquí, ya regresé...

*****

Thanatos comenzaba a desesperarse, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de la jauría y debían regresar, aunque esos demonios, que su fuego fatuo decía les serviría para pactar con el Inframundo, no estuvieran listos para marcharse, tenían que hacerlo.


	47. Lobos de media noche.

Hypnos esperaba impaciente a lado de su ángel, que, cruzado de brazos, aguardaba en silencio, visiblemente recuperado después de beber la sangre de su lobo por todo ese tiempo.

Saga caminaba con seguridad, escoltado por el vampiro y el licántropo, que se mostraron mucho más gentiles que cualquiera de los cazadores de Aioria.

Un pobre chico demente, un muchacho que intento matarlo y no pudo soportar la dimensión de su padre, no estaba diseñado para eso.

El médico se detuvo enfrente del gigantesco lobo dorado, notando como a sus pies, un muchacho rubio le miraba con recelo, preguntándose quién era el y porque acompañaba a ese bastardo trigueño.

—Mi nombre es Saga, fui esclavo de los gemelos Aspros y Defteros, escape, solo para encontrarme con un monstruo humano, casi tan malo como ellos.

Milo no le creía demasiado, Hypnos asintió, moviendo su hocico de arriba hacia abajo, para saltar al suelo, transformándose en un gigantesco humano.

—¿No participaste en esa masacre de los míos?

Saga negó eso, no había participado, aunque si presenció la maldad de Aioria, su aterradora locura, sin embargo, ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

—¿Viste que mató a sus soldados? ¿Qué clase de criatura hizo algo semejante?

Lo había visto, pero tampoco les diría lo que sabía, podían ser sus amigos o podían atacarlo al saber de la clase de sangre que deambulaba en su cuerpo.

—No estoy seguro, pero algo en ese bosque los mató a cada uno de ellos, supongo que únicamente tuve suerte.

Hypnos enfureció en ese momento, no era ningún estúpido, podía oler el asqueroso hedor de la mentira proviniendo de este humano.

—Supones mal, algo los mato, algo oscuro, algo que dejó su aroma en ti, así que solo por cortesía, te daré la oportunidad de no mentirme.

Saga respiro hondo, suponía que no podía mentirle a ese licántropo, que debía ser uno de los dioses gemelos.

—Lo que les he dicho es verdad, la única mentira es que no sé quiénes son los que bañaron el bosque de sangre, esas cosas son sirvientes de mi padre, o al menos, eso es lo que dice ser.

Hypnos oculto muy bien su sorpresa, asintiendo con algo de precaución, escuchando los pasos de Milo, que se acercaba a Saga con un paso lento, con demasiado sigilo.

—¿Aioria está muerto?

Saga negó eso, Aioria no había muerto, pero había enloquecido, escapado fuera de sí, ajeno a esa realidad, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—No, ingreso en el lugar donde mi padre espera y supongo, que eso le robo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Hypnos le observo asintiendo, eso era cierto, Saga no podía comprender la clase de entidad que decía ser su padre, el suyo y el de su hermano supuso, cuando los dioses tenían descendencia, generalmente, siempre nacían gemelos.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

No lo sabía, pero al menos estaba vivo, supuso, con una sonrisa, jurándole que ya no sería un mal hermano, que se comportaría como el consuelo, la guía y el soporte del menor, que se veía feliz con su demonio entre sus brazos.

—Lo único que sé es que está en compañía de uno de los herederos de la familia Walden, el que se llama Radamanthys, mi padre me lo enseñó.

Los Walden, esos muchachos estaban por todas partes, o eso parecía, ya que su hermano había salido a buscar a su consorte, que a su vez suponía estaba cerca de esos hermanos, el vampirismo había iniciado en sus territorios.

—Llegaste al lugar adecuado, hijo del abismo sin nombre, porque mi hermano debe estar acompañándolos en este momento, pues su Omega, ha ido a buscarlos.

Eso era maravilloso, como si los dioses estuvieran de su lado, se dijo, sonriendo, comprendiendo que por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, esos lobos estaban de su lado, lo protegerían.

—¿Soy su prisionero? O ¿Soy su invitado?

Quiso saberlo, era un hombre inteligente, astuto, no podía dejarse capturar de nuevo y eso era algo que tenía que saber, si debía escapar para buscar a su hermano menor, o podía irse, así, sin más de querer hacerlo.

—Mientras nuestros hijos no sean heridos por ninguno de ustedes, puedes quedarte con nosotros, lo que te convierte en nuestro invitado, Saga Gemini.

Saga asintió, complacido, era justamente eso lo que deseaba escuchar, que se trataba de su invitado y no un prisionero.

—En ese caso, prometo pagar su hospitalidad con lo mejor de mis habilidades.

Hypnos estaba de acuerdo, en la jauría tenías que realizar una tarea, la que fuera, con lo mejor de tus habilidades, de esa forma, te ganabas el sustento, la protección y un techo donde dormir.

—Trato hecho Saga.

Pronuncio estirando su mano para estrecharla, como todo un caballero, al mismo tiempo que Milo, suspiraba, hubiera preferido escuchar que Aioria estaba muerto, eso habría sido lo mejor para todos.

*****

Defteros estaba furioso y había logrado convencer a su hermano de no dirigirse a Siberia, de que les servía eso sí no tenían a sus consortes.

—¡Debemos recuperarlos a como dé lugar!

Gritaba, destruyendo todo a su paso en lo que únicamente podría llamarse como un berrinche, haciendo que su hermano comenzará a desesperarse.

—Quien perderá a su consorte soy yo hermano y sabemos muy bien, que debemos reagruparnos, no tenemos la fuerza para derrotar a todos esos guerreros especiales.

Era cierto, pero su avecilla lo escucharía, caminaría a sus brazos como ya lo había hecho en esa posada, el único que era un problemita menor, era Radamanthys, ese muchacho inútil.

—Estoy seguro de que tú consorte aún no puede usar su sangre demoníaca a su antojo, si atacamos ahora mismo, los recuperaremos.

No, no lo creía, no podrían ganar esa batalla los dos solos, necesitaban aliados, soldados que pelearán a su lado, como aquellos de Camus o los otros clanes de vampiros.

—Debemos cobrar la amistad de Camus, él tiene que darnos soldados, porque comprenderá que no tendrá a su ángel, si nosotros no tenemos a nuestros demonios, el maestro, jamás lo permitiría porque sería declararles la guerra a los licántropos y a los eternos.

Tal vez era cierto, aun así, después de algunos días lejos de su deliciosa sangre, de su precioso plumaje, extrañaba demasiado a su avecilla.

—¿Alguna vez te he fallado?

No, nunca lo había hecho, y únicamente por eso, decidieron marcharse, siendo detenidos por una sombra, una mujer de cabello café, uno de aquellos seres que se decían lemurianos.

—Mi maestro me manda a informarles, que están haciendo un alboroto innecesario, y que Camus, no está en Siberia, sino en su casa de verano, señalada en este mapa.

Aspros intento tomar el mapa, pero la mujer se lo arrebató con una risita burlona, sorprendiéndolo, preguntándose quien era esa chiquilla y, sobre todo, quien era su maestro.

—Kiki desea ser su amigo, pero será un secreto que no le contaran a Camus, a cambio de su ayuda.

Defteros apretó los dientes, esa muchacha no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ni su seguridad, ni su aparente amabilidad.

—¿Qué es lo que desea tu maestro?

Ella se rio, con una vocecita que sonaba como campanitas, un sonido hermoso y algo tétrico, si esos dos sentimientos se podían imprimir en su voz, una chica menuda, pequeña, una damita que encontrarían preciosa, de gustarles las mujeres.

—Elegir qué humanos serán aquellos beneficiados para pastorear a los demás, y desea que Lemuria sea dejada a un lado, nuestra gente, ya sea humana o no, será protegida.

Eso lo podían hacer, no era necesario esclavizar a todos los humanos, pero si los suficientes para alimentarlos el resto de sus días.

—¿Sólo eso?

Ella asintió, esperando su respuesta, la cual fue afirmativa, cuando acepto el mapa que le señalaba la casa de verano de Camus, una fortaleza muy bien armada, y de alguna forma, en ese mapa, cada uno de los bastiones, las casas de las tres grandes familias, los clanes vampiro, así como las puertas al Inframundo, eran señalados, todo lo que necesitaba saber, menos la entrada a Lemuria, el valle mítico de los primeros hombres.

—Kiki siempre cumple sus promesas, esperamos que ustedes, cumplan las suyas.

Aspros mantenía su palabra, su hermano también, y estaban cansados de ser amables, parecía que eso no funcionaba con sus mascotas.

—Comencemos a movernos Defteros, tenemos un muchacho pelirrojo que visitar.

*****

Thanatos esperaba una respuesta de su consorte, que había buscado una respuesta a su pregunta, si acaso podían salir de una buena vez, puesto que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo lejos de la jauría y su madre, la noche, una entidad con forma de lobo blanco, les había dicho que no debían mantenerse demasiado tiempo alejados, o su vínculo podía romperse, al mismo tiempo que se debilitarían hasta morir.

—Partiremos apenas amanezca, ellos desean alejarse de estas ruinas, por obvias razones.

Thanatos las comprendía bien, esos vampiros, que habían mordido a esos demonios, cuya sangre era deliciosa, adictiva para un ser como ellos.

—En ese caso por fin tenemos un poco de tiempo para nosotros.

Fue su respuesta, llevando sus enormes manos a la cintura de su fuego demoníaco, su hermoso consorte, que riéndose asintió, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudieron retozar juntos.

—Vas a mancillar este bastión, no te da vergüenza.

Claro que no, y siempre había deseado hacer algo como eso en el territorio de sus enemigos, amar a su consorte, entregarse a él, amarlo, besar sus labios, arrancar sonoros gemidos de su cuerpo.

—Por el contrario, podré decirle a Hypnos, donde lo hemos hecho, eso me dará puntos en nuestra pequeña apuesta.

Manigoldo no entendió a qué se refería, pero suponía, que se trataba de su orgullo de lobo, quien era mucho más arriesgado, aunque complacerse en aquella habitación, no era una hazaña, ellos eran sus aliados de momento.

—Estoy seguro de que esa competencia la estás ganando, pero, sabes una cosa, antes tu hermano no tenía un consorte, ahora, será una verdadera contienda.

Eso era cierto, sin embargo, extrañaba la suave piel de su fuego fatuo, sus gemidos y su aroma, encontrándolo divino, en especial, en esa época del año.

—Quieres una mejor excusa para entregarnos a nuestro afecto, nuestro deseo mutuo.

Manigoldo negó eso, no necesitaban una excusa, se amaban, se deseaban, era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

—¿Quién necesita una excusa para dormir con mi compañero?

Ninguno de los dos le necesitaba, Thanatos únicamente se comportaba como ese gigante sin cerebro que tanto le gustaba, y el, como su consorte, debía enseñarle cuanto le amaba, lo mucho que le deseaba y que esperaba recibir de su compañero de cabello negro.

—De momento envidio a Milo.

Pronuncio de pronto, al sentir como Thanatos lo empujaba contra la pared, sosteniendo sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, besando su cuello, sin escucharlo siquiera.

—Debió ser tan romántica la presentación de tu hermano, en cambio, tú llegaste como si te trataras de un demonio de una leyenda de terror, intentando atacarme, sin decirme que tú no tuviste nada que ver con la masacre de mi aldea.

Thanatos se detuvo unos segundos, su hermano era un romántico sin remedio, el no, él era un lobo solitario, que siguió un aroma que le volvió loco, parecido al de un páramo, para encontrar al muchacho más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

—¿De quién es la culpa?

Le pregunto, quitándole la camisa, está vez con cuidado, porque sabía que no tenía otra muda de ropa.

—Tu saltaste a conclusiones extrañas y únicamente porque me enamore perdidamente de ti, al verte bañado de sangre, con esos vampiros en tus manos, quemándolo todo a tu alrededor, fue que no intente lastimarte.

Esa era seguramente una imagen de pesadilla para cualquiera, pero para su amante, era una de ensueño, casi erótica, que aún incendiaba su sangre, como el incinero ese bosque, un punto luminoso en la oscuridad, un fuego fatuo, una extraña belleza que intento lastimarlo, pero que logró vencer, llevándolo a la jauría, aunque su maestro decía que fue un secuestro, seguido de una boda.

—Te veías tan hermoso cubierto de llamas.

Le susurro, colocándose de rodillas, para besar su entrepierna, acariciando sus muslos, escuchando un gemido y sintiendo las manos de Manigoldo sobre su cabeza.

—Me secuestraste, me llevaste a la jauría y no me dejaste regresar hasta que acepte tu amor, no eres más que un bruto.

Thanatos se rio entre dientes, cuando encontrabas a la persona que amabas, no podías dejarla ir, y él era eso, su amante, su amor, su precioso fuego fatuo.

—De haberte marchado, yo habría perdido la razón.

Le informo, ingresando entonces dos dedos en su cuerpo, escuchando más gemidos y una que otra maldición.

—Tu maestro me odiaba, él te pondría en mi contra, pero yo sabía que tú me corresponderías, te gustaba el peligro, te gustaba mi pelaje y mis ojos, me deseabas tanto como yo a ti.

Eso era verdad, sintió un escalofrío al verle en ese bosque, un lobo negro, y un hombre hermoso, un gigante, que no intento matarlo, ni herirlo, un ser amable, que sería su compañero por toda la eternidad, quien seguía ingresando más dedos, haciéndole gemir.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de jugar!

Le ordenó, sintiendo como Thanatos lo cargaba para llevarlo a la pequeña e incómoda cama que compartirían, desabrochando sus pantalones, para darle lo que deseaba de su consorte.

—Siempre tan inquieto.

Le dijo, besando su pecho, abriendo sus piernas de par en par, para besar sus labios, ingresar su lengua en su boca y con un solo movimiento, empalar su hombría en su cuerpo.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

Su compañero era demasiado vocal en su lecho, se retorcía y maldecía a todos los vientos, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, menos ese calor, esa estrechez, ese cuerpo debajo del suyo, su precioso lobo.

—¿Así está bien Manigoldo?

Le pregunto, escuchando más gemidos de su amante, que, jalando su cabello, le besó con hambre, asintiendo, así estaba bien, así era perfecto.

—¡Sí, así está bien!

Apretando sus piernas con mayor fuerza, retorciéndose en sus brazos, escucho un jadeo de su compañero, que comenzaba a empujar con mayor ímpetu, cada ocasión golpeando su próstata, haciéndole ver estrellas.

—¡No te detengas! ¡No te detengas!

Pronuncio desesperado, palabras que apenas podían entenderse, que todos los demás escuchaban, Minos y Radamanthys, aún Shion, comprendiendo el significado del placer por primera vez en su vida.

—¡Mi fuego fatuo! ¡Mi dulce fuego fatuo!

Casi grito Thanatos, derramándose en el cuerpo de su compañero, que ya no era más que un cuerpo tembloroso, nublado por el placer que sentía, dejándose hacer, ambos necesitaban más y no se detendrían hasta sentirse saciados.

—¡Mi amor! ¡Mi compañero!

Pronunciaban su amor, su deseo, y su placer, ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba, en ese momento, únicamente existía su compañero para el otro.

*****

—¡Por favor, necesito recobrar el control de mi cuerpo, sentirme libre, y sólo conozco una forma de lograrlo!

Le ordenó Minos, empujándolo a la cama, sintiendo su lazo con Defteros pedirle la presencia del vampiro, sus caricias, volviéndolo loco, desesperándose como nunca.

—¡Entrégate a mí y te prometo que te daré placer como a ningún otro!

Albafica no supo que responder, sintiendo los besos de Minos sobre su rostro, en su cuello y mejillas, sus manos febriles tratando de arrebatarle la ropa.

—¡Quiero borrarlo de mi cuerpo, ser uno con alguien más, eres un licántropo, sé que te conozco y que te deseaba en ese entonces!

Así era, pero que pasaba cuando después de aquella extraña fiebre, su amado perdía el deseo que decía sentir por el en ese momento, si comenzaba a rechazarlo.

—¿Me desearías después de esto?

Minos se detuvo de momento, pensando aquella pregunta, lo deseaba en ese momento, cuando yacía con ese vampiro y aún, en el momento en que compartía su lecho con su querido Lune, era en ese lobo en quien pensaba.

—Te lo juro, te juro que, aunque sea un demonio poderoso, seguiré deseándote hermoso lobo blanco, mi lobo de Creta.

Albafica asintió, besándolo, ansioso por creer sus mentiras, o las que pensaba eran mentiras.

—No importa cuánto tiempo me desees, con un solo instante para mí es suficiente.

Susurro, seguro de sus palabras, arriesgando su corazón y su cordura en ello.

—Minos, mi hermoso y perfecto Minos.


	48. Carnaval.

Kanon al escuchar esos gemidos, no podia mas que recordar su pasado en compañía de su musa, que aparentaba dormir en sus brazos, cómodamente, sintiéndose protegido y por todos los dioses, por lo divino y lo profano, tenía razón, el cuidaría de su diablillo.

Cuya verdadera naturaleza siempre había relucido, en esos ojos que a veces brillaban en la oscuridad, que atemorizaban a muchos, pero el los encontraba sumamente eróticos.

Se había prendado de el a primera vista, a última vista, por siempre, cuando lo vio saliendo de su mansión, por pura casualidad, encontrandolo hermoso, más que cualquiera que haya visto jamás.

Sintiéndose culpable al principio, pues era muy joven y el ya un hombre hecho, un pintor, un holgazán como dijera su siempre correcto hermano mayor, una vergüenza a su familia, únicamente porque el disfrutaba de la libertad.

Un muchacho joven y hermoso, precioso en cada sentido, al menos para el, una criatura que de vez en cuando podía admirar, observándolo crecer, convertirse en el joven en el que se convertiría.

El mismo muchacho que a espaldas de su hermano mayor salía de su mansión ataviado con uno de esos extraños trajes de carnaval, buscando compañía, supuso, observando hacia donde se dirigía.

Un lugar peligroso cuando tenías esa edad, mucho más cuando te tratabas de uno de los Walden, del menor de ellos.

Un lugar que su musa no podía pisar, no sabía la clase de perversa criatura que podía encontrar en esa zona, su joven inspiración debía ser tratada con afecto, debía ser glorificada y estaba seguro que nadie más le veía como él.

Kanon casi por puro instinto se apresuró a seguir a su musa, sosteniendo su muñeca, evitando que diera otro paso más, ingresando en el matadero, sin siquiera darse cuenta, probablemente no sabía la clase de daño que un ente como el podía recibir en manos de desconocidos, pero sobre todo, no deseaba que nadie más tocará a su musa.

No cuando el podía darle lo que necesitaba y tal vez, lograr adueñarse de su corazón, de su afecto sincero, con la fuerza del primer amor de un muchacho.

-Radamanthys.

Escuchando un jadeo sorprendido, el joven noble pensó que buscaba lo mismo que él, lo supo al ver la forma en que sus ojos resplandecían con algo de sorpresa, repentinamente avergonzado, llenandolo de ternura al verle tan inocente.

-Ven conmigo.

Le sugirió y el muchacho lo siguió, caminando a sus espaldas, sosteniendo su mano, con una expresión curiosa, podía ver que no le era indiferente.

-¿A donde me llevas?

Kanon se sabía apuesto y suponía que ese muchacho no creía que fuera a toparse con alguien como él, un hombre hermoso, sin saber que le amaba desde que le vio por primera vez en su mansión.

Con sus pinceles, su pintura y sus amantes, sus modelos haciéndole compañía, quienes perdieron repentinamente toda clase de interés para él, de tan hermoso que encontraba al chico rubio.

Suponía que se trataba de un mirón, un asechador, encantado con la belleza de ese noble rubio, a quien seguia por doquier, le miraba de lejos, seguro de que su hermano mayor ya se había dado cuenta de su deseo, tampoco trataba de ocultarlo.

-Iremos a un lugar seguro, en donde ninguno de esos hombres pueda lastimarte debido a tu apellido.

Radamanthys no entendió aquello que le decían, o que Minos comenzaba a buscarle, desesperado por su repentina ausencia, preguntándose donde se suponía que se ocultaba.

-Yo deseo compañía.

Quiso explicarle, haciendo que Kanon se detuviera, acariciando su mejilla, abriendo la puerta de su estudio, para dejarle entrar, escuchando un jadeo sorprendido, al ver todas las pinturas, los lienzos, sus esculturas, toda su obra, observándose en algunas de las piezas de arte de su hogar.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo como esto?

Radamanthys negó eso, moviendo su cabeza con un movimiento delicado, alborotando un montón de mariposas en sus entrañas, sintiendo una ternura absoluta por el, sazonada de lujuria sin sentido.

-En ese caso, regálame la pureza de tu cuerpo, yo sabré cuidarla.

Le prometió, besando sus labios, sintiendo una punzada de celos y furia al imaginarse a cualquiera de esos brutos tocando a ese muchacho, un odio aterrador, al pensar en que podrían hacerle daño.

-Te enseñaré el paraíso y cuidare de tu cuerpo, de tu alma, mi dulce muchacho, pues, yo me he enamorado de ti.

Le confío, seguro de que no lo escucharía ni le creería, porque su pequeño era inocente, pero desconfiado de los extraños, únicamente deseaba sexo, tal vez algo de libertad, lo que fuera, el podía dárselo.

-¿Me entregaras tu cuerpo?

Porque su alma aún era demasiado apresurado, sin embargo, necesitaba su alma, su corazón y su vida para el, pero se conformaría con su cuerpo.

-Sí, puedes hacerme lo que tú desees en estos días, finge que no soy nadie y que somos iguales, quiero sentirme como los demás.

Kanon sonrió e intento quitarle su antifaz, pero Radamanthys negó eso, no se lo permitiría, no deseaba que viera su rostro y que le maldijera por culpa de las habladurías de las lenguas acusadoras de ese pueblo.

-Solo finge que me amas.

Fingir que lo amaba, no tenía porque fingir que lo quería, porque estaba seguro de que le adoraba con cada parte de su ser, se había prendado de su muchacho rubio, con cejas peculiares y ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Te enseñaré lo que es el amor y después de sentir mis caricias, nunca volverás a pensar en nadie más, mi belleza de sol, mi pequeño, mi musa.

Radamanthys con cada palabra se sonrojaba un poco más, encontrando a Kanon hermoso, era perfecto en cada uno de sus detalles, como una estatua tallada por los angeles, haciendole sentir aborchonado de pensar que alguien como él, podría sentir las caricias de una belleza como esa.

-Pruébalo.

Le reto su joven musa, gimiendo cuando Kanon beso sus labios con delicadeza, colocando sus manos en su cintura, jadeando al saborear esa exquisita boca, esos labios delgados, acariciar esa piel pálida.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, yo se bien, que es lo que necesitas.

Le respondió desabrochando esa ropa tan exótica, descubriendo la piel pálida del joven hermoso, deteniéndose de pronto, cuando al fin le tenía desnudo, en su estudio, como ni en sus más alocados sueños pudo imaginarlo.

-Quieres...

Silencio sus labios colocando las puntas de sus dos dedos en su boca, no necesitaba decirle nada, lo único que deseaba era poder amarlo, al menos esa noche.

-No digas nada, no tienes que hacer nada, sólo déjamelo a mi, yo... yo sé cómo complacerte.

Radamanthys simplemente asintió, besándole de nuevo, llevando sus delicadas manos de un joven de dieciocho años a su cabellera, gimiendo en su boca.

Estremeciéndose cuando sus dedos callosos, ásperos por el trabajo de escultor y pintor, comenzaban a recorrer su espalda, en una línea recta, de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en sus caderas.

Su boca sin separarse de sus labios, de su cuello y hombros, encontrando esa piel exquisita, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, amazando sus nalgas, haciéndole retroceder algunos pasos para recostarlo en su cama, que estaba limpia, por alguna clase de milagro, no había pinceles, o acuarelas, únicamente una cobija nueva, que uno de sus múltiples amantes le había regalado dos días atrás, uno de sus patrones, sus benefactores, suponiendo que podrían usarla cuando se dejará seducir por el, pero aquí estaba, utilizando ese fino lienzo de tela con su musa.

Que al sentir la cama volvió a avergonzarse, retrocediendo algunos cuántos centímetros, hasta que Kanon, sosteniendolo de su tobillo, beso la planta de su piel, lamiendola, para chupar uno de sus dedos primero y después todos los demás.

No le preguntaría si deseaba detenerse, no le daría esa oportunidad, sin embargo, de pedírselo, haría acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no forzarle a dormir con él, no a menos que su musa lo deseara.

-Eres tan bonito...

Susurro, repartiendo más besos en esas piernas largas, con músculos firmes, que con el paso del tiempo únicamente tomarían más tonalidad, aún era joven, todavía le faltaba madurar algunos años, tomar la apariencia que tendría ya como un hombre joven y no, únicamente como un muchacho.

Como aquel chico andrógino que vio en su mansión, delgado, con esa inocencia de aquella edad, la suavidad que podía compararse con aquella de una mujer, pero, la verdad era que en ese momento le gustaba mucho más y con el paso de los años, su deseo únicamente aumentaría.

-¿Que te paso aquí?

Preguntó de pronto, al ver la cicatriz de la bala que su padre uso para intentar matarlo, su desdicha, porque era en ese momento que los rumores comenzaron de nuevo, el odio a su familia.

-Ese infeliz aún sigue con vida, porque te prometo que nunca lo perdonaré y si me lo pides, yo te vengare, seré tu espada, tu escudo, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Radamanthys negó eso, jalandolo en su dirección, utilizando su ropa, haciéndole reír, su musa le deseaba y no era nadie para negarle cualquier cosa a su amado.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

No hablarían de ello, no deseaba que perdiera su deseo enfocándose en el pasado, besando sus labios con mayor impetu, llevando sus manos a su entrepierna, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Escuchando más gemidos de su bello compañero de lecho, dispuesto a jurarle que buscaría fortuna, poder, lo que fuera para tenerlo en sus brazos.

-Dime cuando quieras que me detenga.

Radamanthys asintió, mordiendose los nudillos al gemir con mayor fuerza, cuando Kanon comenzó a devorarlo con sus besos y caricias, su cuerpo abriéndose para él, besando su entrepierna, chupándolo, tratando de enseñarle todo lo aprendido en su larga vida.

Después de todo, era diez años mayor que él y sabía cómo complacer a un amante, mucho más a un muchacho casto, que le entregaba su virginidad, que abriéndose como una flor se alimentaria de ella como si fuera el mayor de los néctares.

Ignorando que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, que su hermano comenzaba a ser temido en ese pueblo, un juez, un hombre cruel y poderoso, que seguramente no estaría contento al saber lo que le hacía a su musa en sus habitaciones.

Esos días fueron la gloria para él, su perfecto muchacho en su cama, visitandolo cada día, enamorándose mucho más al sentir su cuerpo, su suavidad, escuchar sus palabras y comprender que tan solo en realidad se sentía.

Deseaba ser su esposo y su compañía, pero necesitaba una fortuna, poder, ya fuera del cielo o del infierno, de dónde viniera, le necesitaba a su lado.

Habían disfrutado de su compañía por varios días, Radamanthys de su amor y él se sentía con suerte, con la clase de suerte que tienen los jugadores antes de perderlo todo, o los marineros antes de encallar, ajenos al infortunio que tocaba a su puerta.

Pinto algunos cuadros más de su musa, algunas ocasiones le pintaba como un ente proveniente del infierno, en otras como un incubo de belleza exótica, pinturas que solo el podría presenciar o apreciar, puesto que sus sentidos, cada uno de sus instintos le decían que esa era la verdadera figura de su musa de cabellera rubia y ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Kanon se sentía libre, realizado, seguro de que su amante volvería por el, contando los días que se tardaría en eso, sin embargo, no se dió cuenta hasta muy tarde, que su hermano lanzó a su amado del pueblo, que no regresaría porque estaba en el frente, desesperandose como nunca, creyendo que lo mejor era enlistarse también, solo así podría verlo de nuevo.

Paso un año más de una soledad que lo destruía poco a poco, a veces salia a beber para olvidarlo, escuchando los reproches de Saga, sus constantes regaños al saber que se había enamorado de ese muchacho.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de salir a buscar su suerte, fue que llegaron ellos, él, acompañado de su hermano, un anciano de apariencia desagradable, un aristócrata supuso, una cosa que se les parecía demasiado, sin embargo, parecía tener unos ochenta años, cabello cano, casi desaparecido, encorvado, dientes negros, como si fueran de hierro y una mirada cubierta de cataratas que no podía verlos, pero sabía en donde estaban, tal vez, por su olfato, estaba seguro de que lo estaba oliendo, logrando que buscará algo con que defenderse.

-Tengo un negocio para ustedes.

Kanon sintió aversión por ese anciano inmediatamente, Saga por alguna razón, seguramente el poder que le ofrecía esa cosa con apariencia casi humana, parecía ignorar todas las señales de alarma.

-¿Que es lo que desea de nosotros?

Saga se acercó a los cuadros, uno de ellos estaba aún fresco y el anciano lo siguió, posando su mirada en la imagen del joven Walden, tocando su cuadro, manchando sus dedos con esa pintura, arruinando su obra, con una actitud que le hizo sentir enfermo.

-Su familia fue grande alguna vez y nosotros necesitamos soldados, podemos hacerlos poderosos de nuevo, ricos, lo que fueron en el pasado.

Asi que tenía razón, Saga había escuchado las promesas de ese anciano, cegado por las historias de sus nodrizas, aquellas que hablaban de su riqueza, pero no de su maldición, una que él ya presentaba, observando cosas que no podían ser ciertas, tentáculos, garras y dientes retorciéndose en una sola figura, alucinaciones que empeoraron con su feliz semana con su musa en sus brazos.

-¿A cambio de que?

Siempre había que leer las palabras pequeñas, aquellas que no decían los embusteros, el lo sabía bien, porque se jactaba de ser uno de ellos.

-La preciosísima sangre de los Walden, que veo los imaginas cómo demonios y tienes razón, ellos no son más que monstruos.

Kanon negó eso, sintiendo otra presencia al mismo tiempo que usando una pistola que siempre traía consigo, trataba de dispararle a ese demonio de apariencia humana, siendo atacado por el menor, una criatura repugnante, blanca, deforme, como nunca antes había visto una cosa igual, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

-¡No te dejaré tocar a mi musa!

El anciano se rió, a su lado estaba Saga, que intento pedir por su vida, jurándole a esa cosa que podría convencerlo de traicionar a su bello amante.

-Tu musa, es mi conejito y no te dejaré tenerlo por mucho tiempo, Kanon Gemini.

Pronunció sosteniendolo de su cabello, repentinamente se veía como un hombre joven, tan parecido a el que pensaba eran hermanos o familiares, seguramente debían serlo, pensó en sus sueños.

-¡Kanon!

Gritaron su nombre y su musa estaba encadenada a una pared, sus cuernos quebrados, una de sus puntas había desaparecido.

-Ese conejito me pertenece a mi, a Aspros Gemini, no a un chiquillo con sentimientos de grandeza, aunque debo agradecertelo, por mantenerlo seguro hasta que yo llegue por el.

El recuerdo se había transformado en una pesadilla y podía ver a su hermano muerto en el suelo, al demonio de piel morena riendo, a sus pies se encontraba Minos, pero el no le interesaba, solo su musa, que encadenada a una pared, en un castillo cubierto de sangre, iluminado por una luna roja, podía verlo con sus ojos amarillos, aún creyendo en su promesa.

-Y tu no puedes más que mirar, como mi conejito me obedece, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Pronuncio enseñándole su trozo de cuerno, el que traía colgando en su cuello, antes de encajar su mano en su costado, haciéndole despertar agitado, buscando a su musa, que seguía dormido en sus brazos, ajeno a sus delirios y a su padre, al menos, un pedazo de este, flotando en la inmensidad.

-Tu y tú hermano tienen una misión, si la cumplen, todo aquello que deseen se les será entregado, aún, el segundo príncipe del Inframundo.

Le advirtió, aunque no era necesario, haría lo que fuera por mantener a su musa en sus brazos, era un pecador, se había ganado el infierno, así que si de todas formas lo condenarían por su pasado, que más daba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguir el amor de su diablillo.

-Ya te lo dije en ese calabozo, haré lo que sea para mantener a Radamanthys en mis brazos.

Y era cierto, ahora que le volvía a tener consigo no se detendria por nada, ni siquiera que todo el mundo se derrumbara a sus pies.

-Que así sea...


	49. Jardin de Rosas.

Albafica le daría lo que su bello muchacho necesitaba, muchacho, porque él tenía siglos de vida, tantos que ya comenzaba a perder la cuenta, si no fuera, porque el recuerdo del príncipe de Creta lo torturaba a cada instante de su vida milenaria.

Muchacho, porque también era joven, apenas tenía veinticuatro años y había pasado por una horrible pesadilla que no parecía terminar.

Albafica comprendía bien que sangre corría por sus venas, esa repentina desesperación y es que la comida parecía no alimentarlo, la sangre saciaba su sed, pero aún faltaba algo, un pequeño detalle que los estudiosos tenían mal entendido.

Pero el, que era mucho más viejo que los dioses gemelos, el primer lobo en ser creado, supuso, comprendia bien que un demonio necesitaba muchas clases de alimento y que Minos usaba su puesto como juez para obtener uno de ellos, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Estos eran las almas, los deseos humanos, la energía emanada del dolor o el placer, dolor del miedo de sus enemigos, a los que fue cazando uno por uno, placer, del derivado de sus amantes.

Energía que de alguna forma los vampiros también utilizaban en menor grado, no como los demonios, mucho menos aquellos puros, como su muchacho.

Que estaba hambriento y ni siquiera lo entendía, pero al sentir aquella energía al otro lado de la habitación, le deseaba, porque un vampiro era una criatura sin alma, una entidad que había dejado de producir el alimento que un demonio como Minos necesitaba.

Ni el dolor ni el placer, nada podía utilizarse en aquella carcasa obra del abismo, que se complacía en el caos sin nombre, derivados de aquel primer infectado, que propagó la plaga que los acosaba en ese momento sin entender las consecuencias de sus actos, el mal habitando en su ser.

Minos necesitaba su energía, el era un licántropo, pero si estaba vivo, era como todos los humanos, una criatura que respiraba, que podía morir, no solo, desaparecer como los vampiros.

Y aunque comprendía la necesidad de su muchacho, del joven príncipe del Inframundo, no le importaba, le daría lo que necesitara de su persona, de su cuerpo, su energía, su amor, pero no por eso tenían que apresurarse.

No, no tenían que yacer juntos en esa cama como si fueran simples animales en celo, porque no lo eran, Minos era fuerte, la persona más fuerte que conocía, era justo, era bueno y estaba seguro que también se trataba de un hombre orgulloso.

Que tomaba a sus amantes, así había sido en Creta, hasta que llegó el, lo conoció por casualidad en uno de los múltiples jardines, uno que el cuidaba con esmero, un trabajo heredado por su padre, que murió envenenado por un admirador no correspondido.

Ambos eran hermosos, tan hermosos como una mujer o sino, es que más hermosos, un halago que odiaba, esa palabra no significaba más que dolor.

Minos era un joven hombre, un príncipe que ya había seducido a muchos, llevándolos a su cama, hombres, mujeres, parecía que le daba igual, siempre y cuando fueran interesantes para él.

Un príncipe que pensó despreciar, el mismo que ingreso en su jardín con seguridad, observando sus rosas, arrancando una de ellas, haciéndole enojar, puesto que ese era el arbusto favorito de su padre.

-¡Quien te has creído que eres para arrancar esa rosa de sus ramas!

Minos arqueo una ceja, sonriendo, una mueca falsa, practicada para las masas, que no alcanzaba sus ojos, estos estaban cubiertos por su fleco, uno especialmente tupido.

-El futuro emperador de Creta, todo aquí es mío, además, soy hijo de Zeus, un semidios.

Albafica sabía que todo eso era cierto y el príncipe era mayor que el, por algunos meses, aún así, que los dioses le maldijeran si pensaba que le permitiría insultar la memoria de su amado padre, destruyendo su jardín, faltandole al respeto a él.

-No eres más que un intruso, Asterion me concedió este jardín como pago a nuestros servicios, futuro emperador y hasta que gobierne, le suplico que se marche.

Minos dejo de sonreír, observando la rosa y en vez de marcharse, comenzó a quitarle sus pétalos, dejando que el viento se los llevará.

-Tanto escándalo por una rosa, aunque es cierto lo que dicen, eres hermoso.

Esa palabra en los labios del proclamado siguiente emperador, logro que perdiera su paciencia, atacando a Minos, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo, pues, realmente le gustaba pelear, aunque nunca tenía la oportunidad para eso.

-¡Largo de mi jardín!

Minos llevo su mano a su mejilla, tragando un poco de salvia, su orgullo era conocido en toda Creta, así como su fuerza y sus dotes militares, sin embargo, se quedó quieto, como un cachorrito perdido, regañado, sin comprender porque lo golpeaba de esa forma.

-Yo... yo no quise insultarte, solo quería comprobar si existía este jardín, si eras tan hermoso como decían y si pegabas tan duro como lo aseguraban algunos soldados, todo eso es verdad.

Pronuncio, sintiendo sangre en su boca, había hecho sangrar a Minos y eso era un insulto insoportable para un futuro emperador supuso.

-Tambien dicen que estás muy solo...

Albafica esperaba que con eso se marchara, pero en vez de eso, simplemente sonrió, acariciando su mejilla, encontrandolo fascinante.

-¿Que es lo que deseas?

Minos se encogió de hombros, no deseaba nada en particular, solo tal vez, admirar un poco más al hombre más hermoso de Creta, cuya belleza rivalizaba con la de Afrodita, pero la fuerza de sus puñetazos con la del mismo Hércules.

-Perder el tiempo, hablar con los senadores deja de ser divertido cuando te das cuenta que lo único que desean es la riqueza de su rango.

Albafica comprendió que no se marcharia, así que llevando sus manos a sus caderas suspiro molesto, mirándole fijamente, con una idea en mente para liberarse de este mocoso insoportable.

-Pues si no te vas a ir pronto, ayúdame a recoger el abono y a realizar mis tareas diarias, futuro emperador.

Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para que corriera de su jardín, pero en vez de eso, asintió, no le tenía miedo al trabajo duro y le demostraría a ese simple sirviente, como se hacían las cosas.

-Por supuesto, solo dime qué hacer.

Fue su respuesta, ayudándole a cargar algunos bultos, manchandose de lodo, tierra, plantas y cosas peores.

-No fue tan difícil.

Cómo ampollas y cortadas, pero no le molestaba para nada, en sus entrenamientos había sufrido cosas peores, asi que si Albafica deseaba asustarlo con ello, pues, no se saldría con la suya.

-Bien, no eres lo que pensaba, aún así, ya deberías irte de mi jardín, ni siquiera te invite.

Minos asintió, ya era tarde, y lo mejor era que Albafica había dejado de tratarlo como un completo inútil.

-Sere el emperador, no necesito una invitación para ingresar en este lugar.

Fue su respuesta, con una gran sonrisa, alejándose para darse un baño, dejando solo al hermoso individuo de cabellera celeste, que esperaba no verlo nunca más.

No obstante, Minos encontraba la forma de visitarlo cada día a la misma hora, para ayudarle con sus plantas y sus deberes, encontrandolos refrescantes.

Habia dejado de alabar su belleza, pero sabía que lo consideraba hermoso, y él, después de algunas semanas comenzaba a preguntarse como se vería el rostro del futuro emperador.

Si era tan bello como se lo imaginaba, cabello blanco, ojos grises, y esa sonrisa, era cautivante, el hombre más hermoso no era él, sino Minos, que era culto, inteligente, un guerrero ejemplar, una criatura maravillosa, que le hacía sentir miserable de momento, al pensar en lo que podía ofrecerle, encontrando que no había nada que darle, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaba era un futuro emperador, el únicamente un sirviente.

-Has estado sumamente silencioso.

Pronuncio Minos, sentándose a su lado, dos años después de su primera visita, tenía el cabello recogido, puesto que hacía mucho calor y deseaba refrescarse.

-Estaba pensando en lo que me gustaría ser, de volver a nacer, tal vez un príncipe o algo así, tener poder, no solo belleza.

Minos le sonrió recargandose a su lado, era tan tranquilo, tan agradable, que Albafica siempre deseaba un poco más de la compañía de su amigo.

-Yo he estado pensando en algo más y estoy seguro de que te vas a enojar conmigo cuando te lo diga.

Albafica volteo a verle, preguntándose que esperaba decirle Minos, que siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle enojar, de alguna manera le gustaba demasiado el fuego de sus ojos.

-Te prometo no enojarme, si me lo dices.

Minos se acercó un poco más a el, sin decir nada, talvez era un secreto, supuso, esperando escuchar lo que su amigo deseaba confesarle.

-Te quiero mucho.

Pronuncio cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca, besándole repentinamente, gimiendo al sentir su respuesta, que era mucho más atrevida de lo que esperaba.

-Solo soy un sirviente.

Minos negó eso, era su amigo y su confidente, además, de que se había prendado de su belleza apenas lo vio, enamorado de sus ojos, de su cabello.

-Eres mi amigo y yo te deseo.

Pero después de un año visitandolo todos los días, se había enamorado perdidamente de su belleza interior, que eclipsaba la exterior.

-Pero sólo soy un sirviente y tú eres el emperador.

Muchas veces Minos se había jactado de su puesto, pero en ese instante no era nadie, solo un muchacho enamorado del otro, así que no le respondió, besando sus labios, tratando de silenciar sus protestas.

-No me niegues esto... tú sabes que yo te amo.

Y su futuro emperador sabía que compartía sus sentimientos, era un tramposo, pero uno justo, porque no había momento en que no soñara con tenerle entre sus brazos, esperando que le dejara a él, ser quien dominará su cuerpo.

-Solo si... si me dejas a mí, complacerte.

Minos asintió, nunca había pensado que el amor tuviera algo que ver con la dominancia, si te amaban, te comprenderían como eres, te darían amor y confianza, sin importar que tan diferentes pudieran ser sus cunas o sus lugares de origen.

-Lo único que deseo es estar contigo.

Fue su respuesta, aceptando su mano, siguiéndolo de cerca con un paso lento, relamiéndose los labios, al ver que lo llevaban a las habitaciones de su bello amigo.

-No me importa la forma.

Albafica asintió, agradeciendo por primera vez el hecho de vivir solo en su jardín, regalo de Asterion, escuchando los pasos de Minos, que le seguía en silencio.

Sabía que no era virgen, ninguno de los dos lo era, en aquella época así se acostumbraba, ya eran hombres maduros a sus veinte años, muchos ya tenían familias, otros tantos hazañas de guerra y otros más, ya habían muerto.

-Solamente tu belleza.

Albafica se detuvo, no le gustaba que le recordarán nada acerca de su belleza, porque a veces pensaba que únicamente era eso lo que veían, pero con Minos era diferente, el veía al hombre detrás de aquella belleza.

-Aunque yo soy más bonito aún.

Aquello lo dijo adelantándose, era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, ansioso por demostrar su valor y Albafica pensaba que solamente el podía verlo como era, un regalo que nunca podría dejar de agradecer.

-Eres precioso.

Pronuncio, recibiendo un hermoso sonrojo de aquellas mejillas, en ese rostro avergonzado, algo tímido cuando recibía esa clase de cumplidos, al escuchar esas palabras, sin creerlas del todo.

-Fue la única razón por la cual, yo no te lance lejos de mi jardín, porque te encontraba hermoso.

Le dijo, besando sus labios, para empujarlo contra la cama de madera que poseía, un mueble viejo, que rechino cuando Minos cayó en el.

-Mi futuro emperador.

Para el era perfecto, encantador y maravilloso, su cuerpo, su rostro, su carácter, cada pequeño detalle que le conformaba.

-Y me pongo a tus pies, mi emperador Minos, cómo tú más fiel soldado.

Pronuncio, agachándose, besando el dorso de su mano, escuchando la risa de Minos, que le jalo en su dirección, buscando la forma de silenciar sus labios, sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, hacerle suyo, poseerlo por completo.

-Por toda la eternidad.

Y el se lo permitió, le dejo amarle, aunque al final, fue él quien se zambullo en ese cuerpo delicado, esos ojos grises, ese cabello blanco, cada centímetro de esa belleza fue suyo.

Cómo en ese momento en el que Minos le pedía hacerle suyo, entregarse a él, hambriento y deseoso de poder, con esas horribles marcas que se perderían tarde o temprano, pero siempre estarían grabadas en su psique.

Y el jamás pudo ayudar a su emperador, le abandono en su juventud, regresando cuando era un hombre viejo, cansado, que murió lejos, debido a la más horrenda de las traiciones.

Pero este muchacho, este juez, el estaba a salvó, porque un lobo le cuidaba, una rosa de un jardín con filosas espinas, Minos estaba seguro en sus brazos.

Su amor sería eterno y su belleza estaría por siempre bajo su resguardo, su amor que besaba su cuello, tratando de convencerlo de ser suyo, aunque ya le había prometido que le daría lo que deseaba.

-Te amo, Minos, yo te amo.

Pronuncio besando de nuevo la mano de Minos, dejándose hacer, amar por el, al menos, por esos instantes, apenas unos besos, acercándolo a su boca.

-¿Dime que deseas de mi?

Le pregunto levantándose un poco para que Minos le quitará su camisa, relamiéndose los labios, seguro de que su belleza le ayudaría a seducir a su juez, a su demonio.

-¿Que deseas que haga y lo haré mi emperador, mi juez?

Efigie que también había visto en sueños, alucinaciones provocadas por la entidad que le dió la vida eterna, el abismo sin nombre, algo diferente a la madre de los gemelos, una entidad de la luna, pero no la de aquella tierra.

-Yo soy tu esclavo, yo soy tu guardián y me pongo a tus órdenes.

Una alucinación de un hombre acabado por el mismo tiempo, puesto que si bien era un lobo, el fue reconstruido, rejuvenecido, pues todos los años lejos de su emperador, fueron los años que se tardó en encontrar aquello que buscaba, conviertiendolo en un anciano también.

-Puesto que solo existo para ti, para tu bien.

Pero ahora, era tan hermoso como lo fue en su jardín, creyendo que era suficiente esa vida tranquila, hasta que se enamoro de su emperador, el más grandioso de todos ellos.

-Si eso es cierto, quiero que me ames y me sostengas en tus brazos.

Le ordenó, deteniéndose de pronto, olvidando su frenesí, relamiéndose los labios, para buscar la forma de quitarse cada una de sus prendas, siendo detenido por Albafica, que con sumo cuidado le recostó en la cama, recordando aquellos momentos de felicidad, cuando compartieron su cuerpo por primera vez en toda su existencia.

-No se qué clase de criatura se atreve a lastimar a alguien tan perfecto como tú, de tan solo pensarlo, de tan siquiera imaginarlo pierdo la razón a causa de la furia.

Minos se petrifico por un momento, al notar el resplandor de los ojos de Albafica, recordando que se trataba de un lobo, el más hermoso que hubiera visto.

-Pero descuida, te amare con delicadeza, como tú mereces ser tratado mi juez Minos, mi señor, mi amo.

El menor comenzaba a sonrojarse, tranquilizando sus sentidos, cuando comprendió que Albafica nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño.

-Hare que olvides esas manos, cualquier mano que no sea la mía, cualquier sexo que no sea el mío, después de lo que voy a enseñarte, nunca más querrás hacer el amor con nadie más, porque sabrás que nadie podrá amarte como yo lo hago, mi hermoso Minos.

Minos asintió, eso era lo que deseaba sentir, después de la pesadilla vivida en las manos de Defteros, ese salvaje, que no se parecía en nada a ese lobo de mirada amable.

-Yo... yo quiero eso.


	50. Lobo solitario.

Albafica sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y ver la desesperación de su juez, de su muchacho tantos siglos perdido.

Le daría aquello que pensaba necesitaba y todo lo que no sabía que requería también, su amado muchacho estaría a salvó.

—En ese caso, permite que te brinde las caricias que necesitas.

Pronuncio besando su frente, mirándole con ternura, relamiéndo sus labios después, para acercarse a su cuello, que aún tenía una fea marca del daño recibido en las manos de ese demonio.

Besando su piel, acariciando sus costados con ambas manos, por encima de la ropa, como todos los demonios, Minos era parte incubo y necesitaba de un amante vivo.

La enfermedad del vampirismo incendiaba su sed de sangre, su naturaleza le pedía sus caricias y pronto, su mente aceptaría su amor, lo desearía a su lado.

—Dime si quieres que nos detengamos.

Minos asintió, cerrando los ojos, para permitirle al lobo celeste que le brindará placer, que comenzará a quitarle la ropa, desabrochando cada uno de los botones de sus prendas.

Besando cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo, dándole especial cuidado a toda la serie de moretones en el cuerpo perfecto del juez Minos.

Albafica era un amante apacible, le habían dicho que yacer con él era como sumergirse en unas cálidas corrientes de agua, no había dolor, únicamente placer.

Después de todo, seguía siendo un jardinero, sabía cómo tratar hermosas criaturas sin dañar un solo centímetro de su piel, como si fueran pétalos de una flor.

Albafica siguió con sus botas, y después sus pantalones, sabía que no era virgen, que distaba mucho de serlo, pero, aun así, lo trataría como si nunca hubiera estado con nadie más.

Minos sentía los besos delicados de Albafica recorrer su piel desnuda, desabrochar cada botón, cada hebilla, descubriendo su anatomía, desnudándolo por completo.

Todo ese tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, deteniéndose de pronto, llamando su atención, haciéndole ver con sorpresa que le miraba fijamente, recargado en la cama.

—¿Aún estás conmigo?

Minos se sonrojo y tomando la iniciativa lo empujó contra el colchón, deseaba sentir esas manos, esos labios devorando su piel, pero, parecía que Albafica deseaba que también participará de sus caricias.

—Te lo demostraré.

Minos no era tan cuidadoso con Albafica, besándolo con fuerza, gimiendo cuando de nueva cuenta el lobo recorría su espalda, está vez sin ninguna clase de prenda sobre su cuerpo.

—No quiero forzarte, Minos, así que tú tendrás que decirme hasta donde puedo llegar.

Minos sonrió al escucharle, desvistiéndolo con algo de facilidad, su ropa era todavía más sencilla que la suya, mucho más fácil de quitar, su piel era delicada, suave, mucho más que la de Lune, pálido, con un tinte rosado, saludable.

Era mucho más hermoso todavía y en ese momento, en que la desesperación había desaparecido, le deseaba mucho más, con una necesidad instintiva.

—Me darás el control.

Susurro, besando su cuello, acariciando los músculos torneados de su pecho, su cintura y sus piernas, esperando recibir una reacción de su lobo, que le miraba con una expresión serena, pero, parecida a la de un animal de presa a punto de saltar sobre su próximo alimento.

—Yo soy tu sirviente Minos, soy tu esclavo.

Le aseguro, acercándose a los labios del hombre en sus brazos, para besarle de nuevo, sosteniéndolo de las mejillas, ahora que los dos estaban desnudos, Minos con un poco más de seguridad de la que tenía en un principio, mirándole con esos ojos grises, que podía jurar tenían un tono plateado en ellos.

Comprendiendo bien la necesidad de su amante, que, en sus brazos, esperaba olvidar a Defteros, el demonio que le había torturado por un año entero, que seguía rondándolo, esperando el momento en que bajara la guardia, sin saber, que un lobo custodiaba al hermoso juez.

-Has de mi aquello que desees, porque yo me he entregado a ti desde que supe que habías regresado, cuando te vi en ese cuadro, tan distante, tan altivo y hermoso.}

Minos desconocía de que cuadros le hablaba, pero deseaba conocerlos, puesto que, si habían enamorado a este lobo de su persona, quien los realizo debía ser un genio, un verdadero artista, sin saber, por supuesto, que el pintor era Kanon, el mismo que dormía plácidamente con su demonio en brazos.

\- ¿Te sigo pareciendo hermoso?

Quiso preguntarle, ansioso de escuchar sus palabras, sabiéndose hermoso, Lune siempre se lo decía, pero su ego lastimado necesitaba halagos, mimos de toda clase, necesitaba sentirse poderoso de nuevo.

-Mas hermoso que la diosa Afrodita, mucho más fuerte que Hércules y mucho más astuto que Zeus, eres precioso mi juez Minos, toda una obra de arte, todo un tesoro.

Minos asintió, acercando sus labios a los suyos de nuevo, llevando su mano a su entrepierna, para acariciarla con esta, había aprendido en esos pocos días como prisionero, sabía bien como complacer a un hombre y lo que deseaba para ser complacido, eso se lo mostraría poco a poco a su lobo, que arqueo su espalda con ese ligero toque, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

\- ¿Tanto me deseas?

Le pregunto, besando su pecho, su estómago y ombligo, lamiendo las heridas que podía ver en su piel, preguntándose como habían sido hechas, que había pasado para que su hermoso amante fuera lastimado de aquella forma.

-Si, tanto te amo, que una sola caricia tuya bastaría para sanar mi alma.

Eso era una blasfemia pensó Minos, siguiendo el camino a la entrepierna de Albafica y aunque darle sexo oral a Defteros había sido uno de los peores recuerdos de su esclavitud, pensaba que podría borrar esa imagen si lo hacía con alguien más, deteniéndose de pronto, al recordar la mata de cabello azul, su aroma, el brillo de sus ojos.

-Perdona... yo...

Albafica se levantó sentándose en la cama, acariciando el rostro de su precioso Minos, no importaba eso, si no deseaba, no tenia porque hacerlo y con la misma suavidad que usaba desde que abrió los ojos, le recostó en la cama, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Déjame a mí... yo te daré placer.

Le aseguro, besando su pecho, su cintura y su ombligo, ingresando su lengua en el cómo imitando lo que pronto realizarían, bajando un poco más, deteniéndose en su propia mata de bello plateado, la que olio, haciéndole recordar su otra forma, mucho más cuando gimió al percibir su aroma personal.

-Hueles tan bien, eres tan hermoso.

Pronuncio, acariciando sus muslos, relamiéndose los labios antes de lamer su hombría a todo lo largo, gimiendo de nuevo al probar su piel, su belleza, llevando sus manos al interior de sus muslos, de arriba hacia abajo, acompañando a sus lamidas, esperando escuchar más gemidos de sus labios, sonriendo cuando llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, mirándole con esos ojos plateados, que comenzaban a iluminarse, cambiando ligeramente, tomando una forma mucho más parecida a la de su hermano menor.

-Te gusta esto Minos...

No se lo estaba preguntaba, estaba seguro de que esas caricias las encontraba placenteras, mucho más cuando chupo la cabeza de su sexo, como si deseara tragarla de un solo bocado, acariciando sus testículos, moviéndolos con delicadeza entre sus dedos, jugando con la punta de su lengua, delineando la cabeza de su hombría.

-Si... sí me gusta.

Minos no dejaba de mirarlo, haciéndole feliz por ello, por ser el centro de su atención, por dejarle complacerlo, seguro de que así sería mucho más fácil seducirle, si lograba demostrarle cuan placentero podría ser si se convertía en su compañero, porque bien sabía que se trataba de un amante de la belleza.

Albafica abandono los testículos de Minos, pero siguió chupando su sexo, aflojando su garganta para que pudiera llegar tan profundo como pudiera, acariciando entonces las caderas del juez y poco después sus nalgas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, escuchando más gemidos de su amado muchacho, que arqueaba su espalda con cada nueva succión.

Retorciéndose cuando dos dedos ingresaron en su cuerpo, abriéndose paso, tratando de prepararlo para él, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, en el placer que le hacía sentir, haciéndole pensar de momento en Lune, puesto que esa era la expresión que tenía cada vez que le complacía con su boca y se dejaba poseer por él.

Gimiendo con mayor fuerza cada vez que un nuevo dedo ingresaba en su cuerpo, sintiendo como estaba a punto de venirse en la boca de Albafica, quien se detuvo en ese instante, alejando sus manos y su boca de su cuerpo, gateando en su dirección, para ayudarle a sentarse sobre su cuerpo.

-Es tu turno Minos, dime que deseas que haga.

Minos le miro por un momento confundido, sintiendo la erección de Albafica restregándose contra sus nalgas, preguntándose si acaso deseaba que lo cabalgara, sonriendo de medio lado, cuando comprendió que así era, elevando sus caderas, para restregarse contra su lobo, que gemía cada vez que lo tocaba.

-Eres un tramposo...

Se quejo, sosteniendo la hombría de Albafica, para llevarla a sus nalgas, empujando esa pequeña apertura entre sus piernas contra su sexo, sintiendo como iba entrando poco a poco, deteniéndose cuando su lobo estaba bien profundo en su interior, sus ojos cerrados, acostumbrándose al calor de su cuerpo.

Sosteniendo sus caderas, apretando con un poco más de fuerza cuando el comenzó a moverse, gimiendo también su placer, buscando el punto que le haría ver estrellas, primero con un vaivén delicado, que iba aumentando su velocidad, su fuerza, con cada nuevo empuje, sintiendo como Albafica hacia hasta lo imposible para no moverse, sin embargo, el deseaba un poco más y llevando sus manos a su cintura, quiso ordenarle que comenzara a moverse el también.

\- ¡Hazlo!

Le ordeno, y Albafica, como si en verdad estuviera dispuesto a obedecer cada una de sus órdenes, comenzó a empujar con fuerza, sentándose en la cama con el sobre sus piernas, para besar sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sosteniéndolo de la cintura, lo empalaba, ayudándole a encontrar su punto de placer, lamiendo entonces su pecho, enfocándose en uno de sus pezones, escuchando más gemidos de sus labios, cuando por fin encontró ese punto perfecto en su cuerpo, que le hacía sentir descargas eléctricas y ver estrellas de colores brillantes.

\- ¿Así está bien?

En esta ocasión era Albafica quien deseaba que le dijera que eso era lo que buscaba, sintiendo como su energía manaba libre, alimentando a Minos, que, con cada nuevo empuje, con cada segundo que pasaba su placer era mucho mayor.

-Si, así...

Apenas pudo responder, sintiendo que su orgasmo estaba muy cerca, que su energía regresaba poco a poco y que, con eso, el vampirismo iba retrocediendo, todo gracias a su lobo, que le miraba fijamente, sus ojos un pequeño punto, los suyos una línea larga, luminosa, haciéndole ver aterrador, si no lo deseara tanto, si no lo encontrara bellísimo de aquella forma.

En especial, cuando por fin, ambos, alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos, recostándose en la cama poco después, jadeantes, Albafica un poco cansado, Minos, sintiéndose fresco, revitalizado, dibujando pequeños círculos en su pecho, sonriendo al pensar en lo que había hecho, en la furia de su amo vampiro cuando lo supiera, su avecilla no era un pajarito delicado, era un demonio, un águila y se prometía, que le haría pagar cada una de sus ofensas, al mismo tiempo que, conservaría a su nuevo compañero, si era ese la clase de placer que podía brindarle.

-Eso fue maravilloso.

Pronuncio Minos, cerrando los ojos, no deseaba limpiarse por el momento, pero Albafica, siendo todo un caballero, realizo aquella tarea por él, sin importar que estuviera mucho más cansado que él, como lo hubiera hecho Lune en el pasado.

-Y tú eres tan hermoso como los mismos ángeles, Minos.

Lo era, sí, pero su belleza no se comparaba con aquella de su lobo, sin embargo, no deseaba discutir sobre quién era el más hermoso de los dos, ni quien deseaba más al otro, porque no lo engañaría, no le diría que lo amaba, no todavía al menos.

-Ahora, durmamos un poco antes de ir a ver a mi hermano.

Su hermano, aquel que dormía en los brazos de Kanon, el único que podía comprender lo que sentía al ver a su amado en peligro y poder yacer en sus brazos, como en sus alocados sueños de juventud lo hacía.

Kanon, que estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para proteger a su diablillo, al hombre que tanto amaba y lo necesitaba a su lado, que era hijo de una cosa que ni siquiera era de ese planeta, una creación de una mente ajena a la humanidad, uno de sus múltiples hijos, el candidato indicado para proteger a un demonio, uno de los príncipes del infierno.

Como el, que daría su vida por mantener a Minos seguro, por permitir que despertara como siempre debió haber sucedido, no porque le debiera su alma al inframundo, o porque hubiera hecho un pacto con los demonios del averno.

Sino, por la misma razón que lo haría Kanon, porque esa misma entidad, o algo parecido a esta, una presencia lunar, de un cuerpo celeste que no iluminaba ese cielo, ni esa dimensión, le dijo que a cambio de darle la inmortalidad, hacerlo joven de nuevo, brindándole una apariencia que por el momento se veía como aquella de un lobo, como Kanon en ese momento, se veía como un humano, tenía que asegurarse de que las puertas al Inframundo se abrirían.

No era hijo de la noche y no era el primer licántropo nacido de ella, no era hermano de los dioses gemelos, ni había sido bendecido por entidades de aquel mundo, sino por algo más que le prometió la paz, en compañía de su amado, si el servía a sus propósitos.

Por esa razón decidió socorrer a Kanon, porque el tenía la misma tarea, proteger al otro príncipe del Infierno, lo supo cuando le vio en ese bosque, pero no sabía si el pintor comprendía que se trataba de su aliado, por las razones que compartían, mas allá de su amor desesperado por esos muchachos en sus brazos.

Un lobo solitario que buscaba a su amado en las sombras y por fin lo tenía consigo, un lobo que no poseía una forma de aquel mundo, pero su belleza humana era tal, que rivalizaba con aquella de los hermanos.

-Descansa, yo velare tu sueño.

*****

No tenía otra opción, debía proteger a su amigo a como fuera lugar, Radamanthys ya no era un humano, nunca más podría visitar un pueblo ni ver persona alguna, todo debido a la locura de aquellos vampiros, que, de permitirle la paz, no lo habrían hecho despertar, ni que esto fuera su única forma de mantenerse con vida.

-Ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta Aioros, mi principal deber, como el amigo de Radamanthys, es protegerlo de cualquier daño.

Aioros sonrió, ignorando los susurros que recorrían esos pasillos, abriendo los brazos para que Shura fuera a ellos, pero no dio los pasos que deseaba, permaneció en el mismo sitio, observándole fijamente.

-Tendrás lo que deseas, siempre y cuando, los gemelos hayan perecido, porque Mu tiene razón en una sola cosa, mientras ellos sigan con vida, Radamanthys corre peligro.

El hombre castaño cerro los brazos, con una sonrisa de medio lado, mirándole fijamente, sin entender porque razón siempre estaba preocupado por ese rubio, por su amigo, el único que parecía importarle.

-Y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo en las garras de ese demonio de nuevo, con la primera vez, fue más que suficiente.

Fueron sus palabras, tratando de alejarse de Aioros, para cerciorarse de que Kanon no se hubiera aprovechado de su ausencia, de la inseguridad que debía sentir en ese momento su amigo, siendo detenido por Aioros, que, pegándolo a su cuerpo, aspiro su cuello, suspirando con demasiado placer para su gusto.

-Y yo no estoy dispuesto a perderte en las garras de ese demonio de nuevo, mi amor, soy un hombre celoso, ya he sufrido suficiente por culpa suya, así que mientras seas su amigo está bien, pero si deseas proseguir con el pasado, en ese caso, me veré obligado a pactar con ellos, de nuevo.

Le advirtió, confundiéndolo, riéndose poco después, cuando le dejo marcharse, sin decir nada más, puesto que ya no era necesario, permitiéndole ir a ver a su amigo, que también era su alumno y el único al que parecía querer proteger, puesto que Minos, el juez sanguinario, no era de su agrado.

-No te equivoques, Radamanthys es mi responsabilidad, nada más que eso.


	51. Escape nocturno.

Shura se alejó de Aioros sin prestarle más atención que la necesaria, seguro de que su pacto sería respetado, pero no visito a Radamanthys en ese instante, sino que espero algunas horas más antes de visitar a su amigo, dándole un poco de privacidad.

Esas fueron las mismas horas que Minos durmió en los brazos de su lobo celeste, que no dejaba de admirarle en silencio.

Casi las mismas horas en las cuales Kanon, recordó esos preciados días junto a su musa, recorriendo sus cuernos de vez en cuando, sus mejillas, aún las escamas de su espalda, seguro de su misión en esa tierra.

Todo ese tiempo Radamanthys había soñado con el pasado y el presente, con Aspros, con alguien parecido a Shura, pero sus pensamientos añoraban su hogar.

Las estepas del Inframundo, el fuego y los valles de las sombras, su instinto le pedía buscarle, su corazón verle con sus ojos mortales de momento, porque cuando terminara de madurar, sería inmortal, podría presenciar la belleza del abismo por siempre.

A pesar de nunca haber pisado su suelo, sabía cómo era, comprendía su belleza, la inmensidad de sus planicies, la altitud de sus montañas, la profundidad de sus mares de fuego.

Imaginándose a sí mismo poderoso y libre, con una tercera parte del ejército del Inframundo sirviendo cada una de sus órdenes.

Una imagen que le lleno de placer, casi tanto, como los ojos azules como el mar que le miraban con deseo y afecto apenas despertó, sentimientos que pensaba era genuinos, puesto que se parecían a la mirada que tenía durante aquella hermosa semana en sus brazos, con una diferencia, en esta había cierto dejo de añoranza.

—Buenos días.

Radamanthys sonrió, sentándose en la cama, para besar sus labios, sin importarle que fuera un extraño, que muchos no los desearan juntos, únicamente porque hacía lo que le complacía en ese instante, ajeno a cualquier clase de dudas.

—Buenos días.

Susurro, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, esa actitud sin duda confundía a Kanon, quien sostuvo la muñeca de su diablillo, para besar el dorso de su mano.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Antes de que pudiera responderle escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par, con una figura ingresando con pasos rápidos, sosteniendo un bastón que intento usar como un arma, como un garrote, para golpear a Kanon con este.

—¡Aléjate de mi hermano!

Radamanthys defendió a Kanon con uno de sus brazos, apenas sintiendo la fuerza del golpe que Minos esperaba utilizar para alejar a ese vagabundo de su hermano menor, el bastón quebrándose a la mitad.

—¡Aléjate de él, Radamanthys, únicamente te está utilizando y tampoco tiene nada que ofrecerte!

Radamanthys negó eso, observando al extraño junto a Minos, seguro que habían compartido su lecho, tenía esa aura que Lune siempre portaba cuando le dejaban complacer a su hermano, pero en cambio a él, siempre lo mantenían alejado de cualquiera.

—No, yo lo conozco, estuve a su lado en el pueblo, éramos amantes antes de irme de casa.

Minos lo sabía y eso era lo que menos aceptaba, porque ese vagabundo, ese degenerado había abusado de su hermano durante toda esa semana, ese pintor que mandó asesinar, pero escapó antes de que Lune pudiera cumplir con su deber.

—No puedes llamarle a eso ser tu amante, Radamanthys, solo fue una semana y de no ser él, seguramente habrías estado con cualquier otro.

Radamanthys por un momento se sintió decepcionado, pero no se molestaría con Minos, él había pasado una pesadilla durante todo un año, demasiado tiempo para que pudiera medir sus palabras en ese instante.

—Sali a buscar lo que tú tenías en nuestra mansión, en los brazos de Lune, en cambio yo siempre estaba sólo, escuchando las acusaciones, notando como me miraban, porque ellos sabían, no es verdad, ellos comprendían quien era yo.

Minos asintió, recordando que la razón por la cual su padre quiso matar a su hermano fue su repentino despertar, el cambio de sus ojos, la forma en que brillaban y la forma, en que en ocasiones su padre decía ver un aura a su alrededor, cambios que él se negó a distinguir o aceptar, tratando de proteger al menor, como su madre se los suplico en su lecho de muerte.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con ese embaucador que solo te está usando, desea tu fortuna y tu poder, solo por eso te acepta como eres, porque él deseaba recuperar lo que su familia perdió a costa de la nuestra, como lo hizo su hermano, ese médico que intento hacerme perder la razón, que te tendió una trampa.

Radamanthys no supo que responder al respecto, mucho menos Kanon, porque lo que decían de Saga era cierto, pero lo que Minos no entendía era que él no hubiera aceptado vender a su musa a ese anciano, que lucho para protegerle y que solamente por eso, lo encerraron en un calabozo.

—Yo no puedo responder por las acciones de mi hermano, pero si por las mías, juez Minos, yo que amo a Radamanthys desde ese primer instante en que lo vi, que nunca me atrevería a levantar una sola mano en su contra, le pido de rodillas que me dé su mano en matrimonio, que acepte mi afecto sincero por él, ahora que tengo poder, que puedo conseguir riqueza como nunca la han visto del fondo del mar, todo con tal de ser su esposo y si no lo acepta juez Minos, de todas formas, yo le seguiré al fin del mundo.

Minos guardo silencio, escuchando los pasos de Shura en esa habitación, quien los veía con una expresión lejana, había escuchado esa promesa y de alguna forma, el juez esperaba que el supuesto amigo de su hermano menor, quien sabía guardaba sentimientos profundos por él, le hiciera recapacitar, Kanon no era de fiar.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Radamanthys no le respondió en un principio, escuchando los pasos de Kanon, que se levantó de la cama, acercándose a Minos, que, a su vez, abandono esa habitación, esperando que Shura le hiciera ver a su hermano su locura, la mentira de ese vagabundo.

—Yo amo a Radamanthys, mi corazón le pertenece y estoy dispuesto a pelear por él, sin importar quien sea mi contrincante.

Aquello lo dijo en silencio, únicamente para Shura, saliendo de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo que el español le acercaba su ropa a Radamanthys, que se veía detenidamente en el espejo, comprendiendo que ya no tenía forma alguna de visitar cualquier poblado, que estaba condenado a vagar por ese mundo, a permanecer oculto de cualquier mirada ajena.

—Minos odia a Kanon, pero el me ve como una persona, estoy seguro de que no se horroriza con mi apariencia y que podría llegar a ser feliz a su lado.

Shura cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho, suspirando, Aioros pensaba que le deseaba, el pintor que tenía que pelear con él por su amor, Minos, también creía que ellos tenían alguna clase de historia sentimental, cuando distaba de ese afecto tan especial y podía ver que su amigo en ese momento estaba dañado, confundido con todos los sucesos ocurridos durante ese viaje.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros, no lo sabía con exactitud, lo único que sabía era que no deseaba ser capturado de nuevo, que no quería convertirse en el conejito cornudo de ese demente y mucho menos deseaba que capturaran a Minos, que carecía de cualquier medio para protegerse.

—Ser libre, eso es lo único que deseo y parece que eso es lo único que jamás tendré.

*****  
Harbinger espero a que Kiki lo dejara solo para visitar al toro de su maestro, usando el sigilo a su favor, a pesar de ser un hombre tan grande como lo era, seguro que su amo no le necesitaría de momento, no cuando esperaba un anuncio de Raki y se limitaba a observar como las piezas del tablero de ajedrez se iban colocando en su sitio.

No sabía bien como era que siempre encontraba la información necesaria en el momento justo, ni quienes eran sus espías, lo único que comprendía era que nunca se movía sin varias cartas escondidas en sus mangas.

El tuvo suerte supuso, el que Kiki lo quisiera a su lado le mantuvo con vida, pero lo transformo en aquello que odiaba más que nada, en un vampiro, dándole la inmortalidad, vida eterna y la esclavitud.

Atándolo a su voluntad, cuando él deseaba la muerte y realmente lo había intentado, escapar del amor de su maestro, aun viendo el sol, pero Kiki siempre encontraba la forma de regresarlo a casa, pero, con este nuevo toro, esperaba que no sucediera lo mismo.

El que estaba sentado en una cama, después de intentar abrir los barrotes y las puertas que daban a su habitación, ansioso por volver a alguno de los bastiones, sin creer una sola mentira de Kiki, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, como sabía que su maestro estaba muerto.

—Eres el nuevo toro.

Pronunciaron al otro lado de la puerta cerrada con candados, un hombre de cabello celeste, tuerto, podía jurar que, de su estatura, con piel morena, un vampiro con un collar en el cuello con la inicial de aquel otro ser que lo visito para contarle una serie de mentiras elaboradas, para que pudiera perdonar a su maestro.

—Mi nombre es Harbinger y he venido a sacarte de aquí, solo trata de guardar silencio.

Aldebaran se levantó de su cama, acercándose a la puerta, escuchando como los seguros y candados se abrían, dándole paso, preguntándose porque ese otro gigante se encontraba en ese castillo, porque ayudarle, pero, sobre todo, porque se veían tan similares.

—A mí también me dicen toro, en ocasiones, ni siquiera se la razón de ello, pero sé que Kiki lo sabe, pero, qué más da, te dejare ir antes de que Mu regrese a verte, la inmortalidad no es amable con la mayoría de nosotros.

Harbinger le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, deseaba escapar, ya había visto lo suficiente y no quería permanecer en ese castillo, pero Kiki siempre lo encontraba, tal vez por culpa de ese collar en su cuello, el que Aldebaran aún no portaba, así que todavía podía marcharse.

—¿Qué pasará con Mu, si yo me marcho?

El toro de cabello celeste guardo silencio, la respuesta era obvia, mucho más la renuencia de Aldebaran por marcharse.

—Esta es la última oportunidad que tendrás para marcharte, después de eso, con lo que se aproxima, estaremos perdidos.

Pero de todas formas esperaba intentarlo una última vez, llevar la información que había recabado al bastión liderado por Shion, el sabría qué hacer, él y Shaka, eran los humanos más fuertes que conocía, aquellos que habían tenido una vida mucho más larga, pero si en verdad había caído, en ese caso, acudirían a la jauría.

—No podemos perder más tiempo.

*****

Radamanthys finalizo de vestirse con ayuda de Shura, que no había dicho mucho desde su llegada, los restos del bastón estaban en el suelo, Kanon lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, lo sabía de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, sus instintos demoníacos le hacían sensible a su energía, una poderosa, pero siniestra, mucho más oscura que aquella reflejada por Aspros.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

No lo estaba, pero Kanon se veía sincero, lo veía hermoso y sabía que se trataba de alguien fuerte, aunque también sabía que se trataba del gemelo de Saga, el doctor que intento enloquecer a su hermano, una razón suficiente para que Minos sintiera aversión por él, lo quisiera lejos de su persona.

—No, no estoy seguro de nada, lo único que comprendo es que ya no puedo regresar el tiempo y que lo mejor que podría pasarme, es finalizar mis cambios, madurar tan rápido como pueda para que Minos este a salvo.

Radamanthys era una buena persona, siempre estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor, aun cuando vio la carta, después de todo lo que había hecho Minos, decidió acudir, seguro de que era una trampa, por eso fue por lo que le pidió ayuda, esperar por una señal para ir por ellos, su hermano nunca pedía su ayuda.

—Kanon puede ayudarme a eso, sé que es fuerte, puedo sentirlo en la misma medula de mis huesos y en este momento utilizaré toda la ayuda que se me ofrezca, la del cielo, la del infierno y la de los otros.

Shura no creía que su amigo comprendiera quienes eran los otros, pero al mencionarlo, alguna herencia del Inframundo debía ser quien hablaba por él, al ser un demonio, tal vez, recordaba vivencias que ni siquiera habían sucedido.

—Debes pensar en lo qué estás haciendo Radamanthys, no quiero que te arrepientas después, porque sabes que, si dejas que tus sentimientos se apoderen de tu sentido común, terminarás por arrepentirte.

Radamanthys lo sabía y era por eso por lo que trataría de acelerar su madurez, la que suponía estaba a la mitad, seguro de que todavía falta un poco, se volvería más fuerte, mucho menos humano, pero debía proteger a Minos, esa era su responsabilidad, la sangre era mucho más importante que cualquier otro vínculo.

—Debo cuidar a Minos, tu no viste lo que le hicieron, los latigazos, las heridas, yo sí...

Radamanthys había visto el daño recibido por su hermano, recordaba bien que la primera vez que intentaron escapar, a pesar de sus heridas, Minos fue castigado con locura.

—Ese demonio quiso matarlo cuando intentamos escapar, lo sé, aunque no lo recuerdo del todo.

Recodaba el miedo de perder a su hermano y el odio por Defteros, que lastimaba al mayor, que seguramente en ese momento ya sabía la clase de castigo que le implementaría a Minos, que dependía de su fuerza para estar seguro, ya que había madurado.

—Si mi hermano sigue a su lado, si vuelven a capturarlo, se perderá en el abismo de la locura.

Finalizó, esperando escuchar lo que Shura deseaba decirle, pero tenía razón, fueron criados como esclavos, lo único que harían sería repetir los castigos que ellos sufrieron.

—¿Pero estas seguro que Kanon te será de utilidad? ¿Que cumplirá su palabra?

Radamanthys asintió, estaba seguro de que su deseo era real, tal vez el amor que decía tenerle, seguro de que Kanon cumpliría su promesa.

—No tengo otra opción, porque sé que tú y yo solos, no podremos derrotarlos, Kanon es... algo especial, puedo sentirlo, así que si lo único que tengo que hacer para que sirva a mis propósitos es darle mi cuerpo, pues, que así sea.

*****

Raki había realizado su deber, justo como se lo había solicitado, al brindarle ayuda a los gemelos, para que dieran con el paradero de Camus con mayor facilidad, puesto que el príncipe de hielo era realmente bueno escondiendo su rastro.

Esa información aceleraría el proceso y con suerte, los gemelos, Camus, así como los clanes vampíricos, junto a cada uno de sus sirvientes, atacarían a los príncipes del Inframundo, que suponía, tratarían de protegerse con la jauría.

Ellos eran los últimos resquicios de la rebelión organizada por Cid, y el maestro había desaparecido, sus soldados no se involucrarían, sin recibir una orden suya.

Aioria estaba perdido, o en las manos de Youma, los Gemini al fin estaban extintos, ya solo quedaban los Walden, que, al ser obligados a beber la sangre de sus amos, serían las dos armas que les darían la victoria sobre la humanidad y sobre el maestro, con su ejército de soldados leales.

Kiki estaba contento, sus planes, aquellos ideados en conjunto con Camus, y Youma, sin que sus aliados lo supieran, estaban ocurriendo como deberían.

Estaba tan contento de su futura victoria que deseaba visitar a su toro, que al final había aceptado su amor y se comportaba como debió hacerlo desde un principio.

Cómo Aldebaran lo haría una vez que Mu le hiciera comprender que no había escapatoria de su afecto, dos toros, que, a pesar de no tener ningún lazo sanguíneo en común, descendían de los mismos seres, de allí, que sus cuerpos y su fuerza, fuera superior a la de cualquier otro humano.

—Harbinger.

Pronuncio, abriendo las puertas, esperando verle en su celda, esperando por él, como había hecho por todo ese largo año, encontrando una cama vacía y un cuarto a oscuras.

—Aun sigues firme, por lo que veo, mi hermoso toro, y yo que estaba tan contento como para premiar tu buen comportamiento... que lastima.

Raki se asomó por la puerta, a su lado estaba Mu, su maestro, que seguramente ya sabía que su propio toro había escapado, gracias al suyo, ese necio que seguía peleando con él, tratando de cumplir con su deber.

—Tratarán de ir a los territorios de la jauría, Harbinger conoce su ubicación, pero no llegarán muy lejos... pronto amanecerá.


	52. Marismas.

Kanon escucho esa conversación en absoluto silencio, Minos con una gran sonrisa, Shura le haría recapacitar a su hermano, ese embaucador no le convenía.

No podía pedir que Radamanthys le amara, se entregará a él, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía una gran oportunidad para seducir a su diablillo, ganarse su amor.

Les demostraría a ambos que sería el hombre que necesitaba, la pareja que mantendría a su lado, por toda la eternidad y quién lo protegería.

Albafica comprendía el temor, la ilusión de Kanon, para ser el elegido de su musa, sus sentimientos eran reales, así como su amor, su lealtad, sin duda alguna era el indicado para él.

Radamanthys salió de la habitación vestido con una ropa parecida a la de Minos, con una capa con una capucha que cubría su cabeza, de alguna forma consiguió Shura con que cubrir las diferencias de su musa, cuyos ojos resplandecían.

—Supongo que ya están listos para marcharnos.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, Manigoldo, cruzado de brazos, en compañía de Thanatos, un lobo inmenso de color negro, que atemorizaba a quienes podían verle.

—Estamos listos para partir.

El viaje sería largo, puesto que no tenían caballos ni carruajes para ello, Minos cabalgaría sobre Albafica, Manigoldo y Thanatos, no transportarían a ningún mortal sobre sus espaldas, por lo cual, Shura, Aioros, Kanon y Radamanthys caminarían.

Shura trataba de ignorar a Kanon, que caminaba a un lado de Radamanthys, que guardaba silencio, estaba demasiado deprimido por el cambio sufrido esos días, confundido, ansioso por salvar a Minos, del que sabía era un vampiro poderoso.

Aioros caminaba a su lado, distante, ajeno a sus preocupaciones, sin llamar la atención de Thanatos, que no había encontrado nada que no le agradara de su persona, tampoco del que poseía la sangre antigua, ni de los demonios, por alguna razón que no alcanzaban a comprender, Thanatos estaba silencioso, demasiado, aún para él.

*****

Aioria llego a un claro, en donde sostenía su cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, donde permaneció demasiado tiempo, oculto, recordando su pasado, la muerte de su hermano, de toda su familia, en manos de aquellas cosas, esos seres de garras y dientes, a los que debía destruir, antes de que otras familias sufrieran en sus manos.

Escuchando algunos pasos a sus espaldas, algún intruso, del que debía escapar, eso era lo mejor, pero, no pudo moverse al ver a un hombre rubio, con sus ojos cerrados, el que le veía sin mirarlo, viendo su interior, su alma, cada resquicio de su ser.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Aioria no deseaba responderle en un principio, no hasta que se agacho a su lado, sacudiendo algo de la sangre y el polvo, preguntándose que hacia un muchacho como el, perdido en ese bosque, esperando una respuesta de aquel joven.

\- ¿Eres real?

Shaka no entendió esa pregunta en un principio, llevando sus manos a sus hombros, después a sus mejillas, asintiendo, era real, y fuera lo que fuera por lo que hubiera pasado este muchacho, él estaba allí para brindarle ayuda.

-Lo soy, mi nombre es Shaka y espero ayudarte, si me permites hacerlo.

Aioria asintió, este hombre rubio era mucho mejor que Youma, supuso, sonriendo al pensar que no había dado con el su maestro, que en realidad se comportaba como su amo, quien los veía desde lejos, sin arriesgarse en ser descubierto, no deseaba enfrentarse con ese cazador, cuyo poder era temido en todos los clanes.

-Entonces, ven conmigo.

El joven león asintió, levantándose del suelo, recibiendo su ayuda, sonriendo por ello, caminando hacia donde se lo ordenaba, deteniéndose de pronto al sentir el aura de Youma, al que le temía, sin verlo.

-Mi nombre es Aioria, Aioria Oros, Shaka.

Shaka asintió, ese nombre era muy bien conocido en cualquiera de los bastiones, en los clanes, este joven era temido y odiado, pero no respetado, por quienes se habían cruzado a su paso, pero allí estaba, cubierto de sangre, de tierra, solo en ese bosque, había algo que no comprendía y su deber era descubrirlo.

-Sígueme, debemos buscar un lugar seguro.

*****

Harbinger había buscado la forma de escapar de ese castillo durante meses, encontrándola en la serie de cañerías encargadas de las aguas de lluvia, las que en ocasiones caían como torrentes, era un lugar peligroso, que los alejaría suficiente de sus amos.

El había crecido en la pobreza, era un cazador de monstruos mucho antes de que Kiki diera con él y se dio cuenta de que era un vampiro, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, después de comenzar a creer en sus mentiras.

Convenciendo a su yo más joven de darle su sangre, diciéndose hambriento, él contra todo lo aprendido en su corta vida, le creyó, cada una de sus historias en donde el parecía ser un mártir, buscando únicamente el bien común.

Era un mentiroso nato, la clase de persona que te convencía de cometer actos en contra de tus propias convicciones, suponía que así era Mu, el maestro de Aldebaran.

Que era menor que el, supuso, aunque los dos tenían más o menos la misma edad, pero el intento limpiar su honor, matar al vampiro.

Lo que no pudo imaginar era que Kiki lo esperaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, que Raki decidió traicionarlo y que él fue perdonado, para únicamente transformarse en un esclavo sin futuro.

Mas allá de servirle al aparentemente joven lemuriano, que era un vampiro muy viejo y muy astuto, aliado de Camus, de los gemelos, aún de Youma, de cada criatura que podía darle poder.

Un hombre hermoso como cruel, al que debían temerle, pues era una criatura desalmada, quien para ese momento ya debía seguir su pista, debían apresurarse para alcanzar una barca que los alejara del castillo, tenía suficiente oro para ello, el problema era que tal vez, no habría forma en que los dos pudieran esconderse en la misma barca.

—Me estoy arriesgando mucho al llevarte conmigo Aldebaran, espero que no decidas regresar con tu maestro, traicionarme de pronto.

Aldebaran no dijo nada, tenía que recordar que su maestro ya no existía más, al menos, no el hombre que amaba con locura, únicamente aquel que vendió a los hermanos, el día en que Defteros ingreso en la posada, de que otra forma pudo esquivar su vigilancia.

—Mi maestro era bueno y yo lo transforme en esto, en un monstruo.

Harbinger comenzó a reírse, eso era una mentira, su maestro siempre había sido así, únicamente le dieron una oportunidad para comportarse como siempre lo deseo, era como Kiki, que era un mentiroso, un hombre ambicioso y un monstruo sin sentimientos, únicamente avaricia.

—Eso es una estupidez, él ya era un monstruo desde mucho antes de que tú llegarás, justo como Kiki, puesto que los lemurianos creen que son los elegidos de dios, de su creador, y tienen derecho de hacer lo que les plazca, con quien sea, sin importar que tan crueles puedan llegar a serlo.

Si lo sabía bien, porque Kiki pensaba que sus deseos eran un designio divino, realizado por una deidad cuyo nombre desconocía, que les protegía y mostraba el camino.

Aquella misma deidad que puso a un toro en su camino, a él, su compañero, aunque el bien sabía que se trataba de un esclavo.

—Tu no tuviste nada que ver en su caída, en todo caso, eres responsable de lo que le permitiste realizar en tu presencia, de eso, si eres culpable.

Era verdad y él había permitido que capturaran a esos hermanos, su deber, para limpiar su honor, era ayudarles a escapar de ese destino.

—Deje que unos vampiros capturaran y torturaran a dos muchachos, por lo cual, siempre estaré arrepentido.

Harbinger no le respondió, deteniéndose cerca de la salida de ese túnel, aún no amanecía, todavía tenía tiempo para usar una de las barcas de los pescadores, suspirando.

—Siguen con vida, pudieron escapar, así que aún estás a tiempo de salvarles.

Esa ocasión era la que más lejos había llegado en una de sus fugas, estaba seguro de que está vez no sería atrapado, pero debían apresurarse, por lo cual, después de asegurarse que los soldados de Kiki no estaban en los alrededores, comenzó a correr, seguido de Aldebaran.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Quiso saberlo, deteniéndose cuando Harbinger también lo hizo, escuchando unos pasos no muy lejos de allí, observando a Raki a lo lejos, revisando cada una de las barcas.

—Kiki piensa que no soy más que un bruto, no cree que sea capaz de aprender o hacer nada sin él, piensa que me controla, pero no es así, yo... yo sólo estoy realizando mi deber.

Dohko dudaba de la fortaleza de Kiki, de sus verdaderas intenciones y a las espaldas de su compañero, que le quería demasiado para comprender la clase de persona en la que se había convertido, le pidió a Harbinger, un cazador reconocido por su sadismo, que verificará si Kiki era de hecho, uno de sus enemigos, quien había compartido información que les costó la vida de muchos de los más jóvenes.

—El anciano maestro me pidió que buscará información, que viera si Kiki ocultaba algo y ya tengo lo que necesitaba saber.

Lo que había escuchado en su alcoba, en la sala del trono arrodillado junto a su amo, en los banquetes, en cada lugar a donde le hacía acompañarlo como presumiendo su captura, era suficiente para saber que debían hacer algo para evitar que las puertas se abrieran, porque aquello que Kiki se imaginaba era una locura por completo.

—Ahora solo tengo que regresar y de alguna forma, el que podamos volver al bastión, te permitirá pagar tus deudas con esos muchachos.

No tenían mucho tiempo que perder, los primeros rayos de luz solar comenzaban a asomarse por el firmamento, así que, debían buscar cobijo, no podían regresar al túnel, tampoco quedarse allí.

—Si tan solo pudiéramos esquivar a Raki, podríamos robar una de esas barcas y esperar el anochecer.

Aldebaran asintió, había una forma, pero solo uno de ellos podía escapar, el otro tenía que quedarse y sin que Harbinger pudiera evitarlo, salto, de rama en rama, para atacar a la joven castaña, dándole la oportunidad para esconderse en una de las barcas.

—¡Maldito estúpido!

Escuchando como salían a su encuentro, Mu, que inició un combate frontal con su alumno y su amo, Kiki, que, sosteniendo al gran toro, con ayuda de su maestro, seguramente querría saber a dónde se había marchado.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Harbinger?

Aldebaran estaba de rodillas, Mu le observaba como si aquel que le hubiera traicionado fuera él, y no al revés, ignorando sus deseos, robándole su mortalidad.

—Está buscando una salida en esos túneles, dice que hay una forma de salir, que los ha estudiado en su ausencia, yo...

Kiki no parecía creer sus palabras, mandando a Raki, para que ella y sus soldados buscarán a su toro, era un vampiro fuerte, pero tan necio que intentaría matarse de ser capturado.

—Yo no pude alejarme más, deseaba estar a su lado, así que me escapé cuando se distrajo.

Ni Mu, ni Kiki, ni siquiera Harbinger hubieran creído que mentía, si no supiera que le estaba dando la manera de escapar, la oportunidad de usar una de esas barcas, a cambio de quedarse y suponía, que a cambio de que el salvara a esos muchachos.

—Gracias.

Harbinger ingreso en el agua, nadando con sigilo, usando las sombras a su favor, encontrando una barca, de tamaño suficiente para ayudarle a esconderlo.

—¡Harbinger!

Quien le navegaba estuvo a punto de revelar su ubicación, sin embargo, le mostró el collar que hasta ese momento llevaba puesto, era una joya muy valiosa, lo suficiente para pagar su libertad, llevarlo tan lejos como pudiera y así, él podría intentar llegar con el anciano maestro, para decirle todo aquello que sabía.

—¡Harbinger!

Kiki observo con detenimiento las barcas que se movían en el agua, desesperándose de pronto e ingresando en los túneles, no le permitiría escapar, mucho menos ver el sol, ese toro era suyo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

—¿Es eso cierto mi muchacho?

Preguntó Mu, acariciando la mejilla de Aldebaran, quien asintió, respondiendo al beso que su maestro le daba, el primero que compartían al ser tan solo unos vampiros, unos no muertos, comprendiendo que ya sentía ese afecto, ni esa emoción del pasado, el ya no amaba a su maestro.

—Es verdad, yo lo he extrañado demasiado.

*****

Camus esperaba escuchar noticias de sus aliados y de alguna forma, su deseo se cumplió, cuando un joven rubio, de ojos azules, que era su alumno ingreso en su sala principal.

—Maestro Camus, tiene visitas.

Camus se levantó de su sillón, con una copa de sangre insípida en sus manos, la que ya estaba fría, arruinada, la que, sin más, dejó caer en el fuego de una chimenea inmensa, la que calentaba ese castillo, aunque su cuerpo no lo necesitará.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Estaba hablando de los gemelos, que ingresaron en esa sala con una apariencia extraña, su ropa desgarrada, algunas heridas en sus cuerpos, con lo que fuera que habían peleado era poderoso, con garras afiladas, todo un ser de pesadilla.

—Uno de ellos despertó antes, durante un golpe realizado por la jauría, el maestro y algunos cazadores, entre ellos, un Gemini.

Camus había prometido mandarles ayuda y Afrodita era el encargado de eso, pero al mismo tiempo, no deseaba gastar recursos valiosos hasta que no le dieran su ayuda para buscar a su ángel.

—Nos traicionaste, Camus, no mandaste lo que prometiste y por eso hemos perdido a nuestros compañeros.

Camus no respondió en un principio, su alumno seguía presente, observando ese intercambio, esperando alguna orden del vampiro pelirrojo.

—¿Fueron ellos quienes los hirieron de esa forma?

Aspros apretó los dientes y Defteros produjo un sonido parecido a un siseo, ambos pensando que estaban hartos de ser amables, de tratar de ser educados y complacientes.

—Fueron varios enemigos que pudieron ser repelidos si tú hubieras cumplido con tu palabra.

Defteros repentinamente sostuvo a Camus del cuello, sus rasgos modificándose por unos mucho más siniestros, no le gustaba que lo insultarán, pero, sobre todo, no le gustaba que engañarán a su perfecto hermano.

—¡Eres un mentiroso y un traidor!

Aspros detuvo a Defteros, seguro de lo que debían hacer, ya no actuarían como los bufones de nadie, ellos habían nacido para fines mucho más altos, para gobernar, no tenían por qué obedecer a Camus, ni al maestro, no con la preciosa sangre que habían bebido.

—Podemos ignorar nuestra promesa, Camus, como tú ignoraste tu pacto con nosotros, o podemos recibir tus sinceras disculpas, perdonarte y aceptar tus servicios.

Camus sostenía las manos de Defteros, escuchando como Aspros caminaba lentamente, descorriendo las cortinas, seguros de que no era más que un mentiroso y a los mentirosos se les castigaba.

—Así que... puedes mandar llamar a todos los clanes vampíricos que no aceptan el dominio del gran maestro, o darte un baño de sol, me han dicho que en estas épocas es tan cálido como el infierno.

Camus sujetaba las muñecas de Defteros, sin responder a su amenaza, sintiendo los rayos de luz solar quemando su piel, la que parecía no hería al vampiro de piel morena, cuya piel no recibía ningún daño proveniente de la exposición a la luz del sol, en cambio, con él, las llamas cubrían todo su cuerpo, destrozándole, marchitándolo.

—¡Lo haré, llamaré a cada uno de ellos!

Aspros asintió, permitiendo que Camus regresará a la seguridad de su habitación, con quemaduras cubriendo todo su cuerpo, sus facciones retorcidas en algo completamente diferente, mucho más siniestro todavía, su verdadera apariencia debajo del espejismo humano.

—Nosotros mandamos Camus, somos los nuevos maestros y exigimos su lealtad a cambio de nuestra protección.

Defteros no decía nada, ni siquiera se movía, Aspros en cambio, tomo un asiento en donde antes disfrutaba Camus de un poco de sangre fresca, meditando aquello que habían visto en su travesía, el sol ya no dañaba sus cuerpos, los objetos sagrados eran ineficaces, ya ni siquiera la plata los hería, eran invencibles y lo único que tuvieron que hacer, era beber sangre demoníaca.

—Queremos sangre y diversión, además, quiero que un sastre venga aquí, necesito crear un atuendo para mí conejito, ahora que ya es como esperaba que lo fuera.

Defteros cuando Camus por fin pudo salir de esa habitación, cayó de rodillas, desesperándose por la lejanía, por no tener a su ave entre sus brazos, odiando al conejito de su hermano, al que debía matar, al que mataría, si es que volvía a escapar.

—Si lastimas a mi conejito, hermano, nunca podré perdonarte de nuevo, así que no lo hagas, no quieres que tu hermano mayor te odie por ello.

Defteros asintió, no soportaría que su hermano le odiara, quien, sonriéndole, lo llamo para abrazarlo, acariciando la cabeza del menor, que aún buscaba complacerlo, aunque de momento odiara a su conejito y quisiera lastimarlo.

—Lo que, si harás, será arrancarle un cuerno, un trozo de cuerno, cuando lo veas, como sea, sin importar lo mucho que llegase a dolerle, necesito una de sus puntas en mis manos.


	53. Crueldad.

Aspros esperaba el momento en que sus amantes maduraran y estaba complacido de que su pequeño conejito fuera el primero en hacerlo, había visto sus cuernos, sus garras, su cola, era tan parecido a su primer amor, como dos gotas de agua, en sí, las únicas diferencias que podía percibir eran las derivadas de la edad de sus cuerpos.

Radamanthys era un hombre joven, adulto, y hermoso, con las características de su especie, era simplemente perfecto para él, aunque bien sabía que muchos dudarían de su cordura.

Todos, menos uno, ese Gemini, ese pintor que aún estaba vivo y a lado de su conejito, el sabría apreciar su belleza, de eso estaba seguro, su perfecta figura, su inocencia, su poder que hacía palidecer a cualquier inmortal que hubiera visto en el pasado.

Kanon intentaba robárselo, usarlo a su antojo, como Camus pensó que podía manejarlos y el maestro encerrarlos en esa cueva por toda la eternidad, pero el, que había sido esclavo durante su vida mortal comprendía que tenía que ser el que dominara a los demás.

De solo imaginarse lo que ese pintor estaba diciéndole a su conejito, como trataba de convencerlo de su amor, su afecto sincero, le hacía perder la cabeza, todo eso a causa de la furia y los celos que sentía.

Pero tenía que permanecer tranquilo, no podía dejar que su enojo le nublara, como dejo que su deseo y su felicidad por tener a su conejito entre sus brazos, le hicieron equivocarse, creyéndose invencible, cuando debió regresar a la mansión Walden apenas tuvo una oportunidad, disfrutar de sus compañeros a lo largo del viaje, cuando tuvieran que detenerse para descansar, pero no darles la oportunidad a sus enemigos de robarles sus amores.

Le había fallado a su hermano, y a el mismo al permitir que su conejito escapara, llevándose a la avecilla, a sus consortes, que no estaban seguros en el mundo de los mortales, que pensaban que solo así podrían escapar, pero no, no los dejarían marcharse, ni humillarlos a quienes se los llevaron con ellos.

Habían pasado varias horas y después de un largo baño, ambos portaban ropa de su clase, el sastre era quien fabricaba la ropa para Camus, el que ya tenía varias prendas que confeccionar, algunas para Radamanthys, otras para Minos.

Su hermano estaba ansioso, moviéndose de un lado a otro como un alma en pena, un animal salvaje, él permanecía en silencio, usando el trono que antes fuera de Camus, el que malherido había comprendido su lección, no traicionarlos, aunque una vez que sus colegas estuvieran presentes, tendría el mismo destino que ellos.

Someterse a su voluntad, o morir en sus manos, ya no estaban dispuestos a permitir más atropellos ni más insultos, en su mano estaba el collar de su conejito, el que acariciaba como si se tratase de su compañero.

Aún mantenía a su lado los otros cuernos, comprendiendo bien que había pasado, ese bastardo obeso no solo intentaba destruir a quien amaba, en su locura derivada de sus excesos, también quería controlarlo, usando esa parte de su cuerpo para ello, sin embargo, arranco los cuernos desde su base, no solo un pequeño trozo, provocándole un inmenso dolor, que seguramente derivo de un estado de locura en su pequeño conejito, que termino con su vida.

Pero, sí lograba arrancar un pedazo de sus cuernos, una mínima parte de esas bellezas de color negro, que le figuraban alguna clase de piedra preciosa, como ónix u obsidiana, tendría poder sobre él.

Su hermano aun no lo entendía y tal vez, por eso era por lo que no deseaba que su avecilla cambiara, porque desconocía lo que él había estudiado en la mansión de los Walden, en sus libros y cuadros, en cada recóndito lugar en donde pudo encontrar información.

Habían nacido tres príncipes, Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys, su conejito era el segundo en nacer, el primero la avecilla, el tercero un niño de cabello negro, que murió siendo muy joven, destruyendo la posibilidad de abrir las puertas al Inframundo, pero no así, el que sus amantes maduraran como debían hacerlo.

Ese poder era grandioso, su conejito casi lo lastima de gravedad, hirió a su hermano y no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a él, su mente sometida a un estado primitivo, aun así, logro su cometido, el que era mantenerlo alejado.

Camus de haber cumplido su promesa, o no llegar los intrusos, habrían logrado derrotarlo, una vez que hubieran encontrado la forma de atacar en conjunto.

—Lo extraño, extraño a Minos.

Después de un año a su lado, debía extrañarle, como él extrañaba a su conejito, no el que apenas pudo conocer, sino su pequeño y el que selecciono como su tributo, el que se mató antes de aceptar su destino.

—Mi avecilla me necesita, y yo a ella...

Defteros insistía en ir por ellos, y estaba de acuerdo, debían mostrarles quien mandaba, pero al mismo tiempo, debían actuar con prudencia, sus aliados eran poderosos, necesitaban mucho más poder del que tenían en esos momentos.

—Hermano, porque no ir, matarlos a todos, para recuperar después lo que nos pertenece.

Eso harían, pero, no por el momento y levantándose camino en dirección de su hermano, para sostenerlo de las mejillas, pegando su frente a la suya, sonriendo, ya sabía qué hacer, como obtener aún mayor fuerza.

—Lo haremos, pero primero, necesitamos comida, alimentos ancestrales que nos ayudarán a recuperarnos.

El libro que Radamanthys cargaba con tanto cariño, el que no podía leer, lo habían olvidado en su carruaje, tal vez lo habían dejado atrás con la premura de su escapatoria, tal vez ni siquiera comprendían su valor, pero él sí lo hizo, apenas pudo verlo en su mansión, portando esa imagen acabada, marchita, cuando todavía pensaba que era un anciano.

Era el Regium Abyssimus, un libro llamado como "Realeza del Abismo", un tomo de magia negra y rituales oscuros, muchos de ellos escritos en la propia lengua del Inframundo, un lenguaje que únicamente un medio demonio, una vez que hubiera madurado, podría entender sin haberlo aprendido antes, un demonio, o un erudito, un ser que lo estudiara sin descanso, como el hizo durante muchos siglos de su vida, buscando respuestas, alguna explicación que pudiera hacerle entender que era su conejito.

-Mi conejito traía consigo el Regium Abyssimus, sin saberlo siquiera, nos lo ha dejado para que podamos aprender más de ellos, de los príncipes y de su destino.

Aspros lo abrió para que su hermano pudiera verlo, pero él no entendía que decían esas hojas, únicamente podía ver los grabados, la imagen del señor del Abismo con sus seis alas negras, un capítulo muy especial acerca de su esposa, como era que la elegían, debía ser una criatura pura, un alma noble, sus hijos, tres demonios de tres diferentes zonas del abismo.

Uno de ellos era dibujado con alas negras, con cuernos y ojos flotando alrededor suyo, dándole una imagen aterradora, llamándolo como el demonio de la estrella de la valentía, ese suponía que se trataba del que pereció, el llamado Aiacos, lo sabía, porque en ese mismo libro los nombres de los últimos hijos del Inframundo, del demonio Hades, estaban marcados con sangre en el idioma del abismo.

El segundo tenía una apariencia casi angelical, plumas blancas, cuernos dorados, una criatura que parecía morar en el cielo y no en el inframundo, con una serie de hilos plateados y un sin número de marionetas a sus pies, representando al demonio de la estrella de la nobleza, Defteros le acarició, ese sin duda era la figura que tendría su avecilla, sonriendo con cariño al pensar que de hecho era un ave, ya fuera en el Inframundo o en la tierra.

-Sera precioso...

Susurro, cambiando de opinión, a él siempre le habían gustado las aves, así que no le molestaba tanto que su Minos fuera una, cuando lo capturara, le mandaría fabricar una jaula de oro, como muchas que vio en su niñez, tendría un lugar donde dormir, una pequeña alberca, hasta un columpio, su avecilla sería feliz en ella y solo él podría admirarle, y solo él podría escuchar sus cantos.

-Una avecilla, como lo pensabas desde un principio.

La siguiente hoja tenía la imagen de un demonio con alas de murciélago, cola y cuernos, tres de ellos, garras, era sin duda su conejito, que simbolizaba la estrella de la ferocidad, por lo que le representaban rugiendo, sosteniendo una lanza en su mano.

-Mi conejito aun no despierta del todo, eso lo hace vulnerable, mucho más que un simple humano, porque si le arrancamos un trozo de cuerno, tendrá que obedecerme, puesto que tengo una parte de la materia con la cual está hecho.

Había diagramas, algunas cuantas explicaciones, pero todas indicaban lo mismo, si lograban hacerse con el cuerno de un demonio, sin arrancarlo de la base, porque en ese caso el dolor era tan insoportable que les volvía locos de furia, podrían obligarlos a obedecer.

-Si consigo el trozo de cuerno hermano, podré ordenarle a mi conejito que me traiga a Minos y no podrá negarse, obedecerán, porque su hermano mayor no se atreverá a dañar a mi pequeño.

Defteros estaba a punto de quejarse, decirle que eso era imposible de lograr, pero Aspros no le dejo pronunciar ni una sola palabra, enseñándole otras hojas, en las que hablaban de ellos, de los vampiros, en donde mencionaban a más de una especie, pero a final de cuentas, se alimentaban de la sangre, de la energía, de la vida de sus víctimas.

-Mira esta parte Defteros, aun tú, puedes ver que el maestro nos ha mentido, la forma de obtener mucho más poder está escrita aquí, dibujada, por el linaje del abismo, que pensaba que sus conocimientos jamás llegarían a ser vistos por nadie más.

Defteros asintió, comenzando a comprender aquello que Aspros le decía, si mandaban al conejito por su avecilla, su hermano lo seguiría, porque no se enfrentaría con él si sabía que podían lastimarlo, así, sin herir a su amado lo regresarían a su jaula y una vez que madurara, el arrancaría un pequeño pedazo de cuerno, para que Minos, también lo escuchará.

-Sangre inmortal...

Susurro Defteros, sonriendo cuando Aspros asintió, cerrando el libro para guardarlo junto a su nuevo trono, ansioso por que sus invitados llegaran, tenían muchos temas que discutir, pero aquellos que más le interesaban, eran los referentes a la sangre.

-Prepárate para nuestra reunión, Defteros, quien sabe cuántos vampiros ancianos quedan con vida y cuantos decidirán asistir.

Su hermano menor asintió, alejándose, como siempre Aspros tenía razón, por eso era el mayor, por eso era el más inteligente y el más poderoso, por esa razón, siempre le acompañaría, porque al final, él siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

-Nos alimentaremos del dolor y quien intente detenernos se enfrentará a nuestra crueldad.

Aspros siempre lo cuidaba y el a cambio le daría todo lo que deseara, aun a ese conejito cornudo.

-Hasta que comprendan que el Abismo esta donde ellos habitan, que no puedes correr de lo que en realidad eres.

Defteros ya se había marchado, dejándolo en ese cuarto amueblado exquisitamente, con la luna iluminando el mármol blanco, las cortinas de exquisitos diseños, los sutiles adornos que trataban de gritar que eran poderosos, que dominaban esa tierra, pero no eran más que ganado, criaturas ciegas, amantes de su frivolidad, de sus excesos, acostumbradas a recibir migajas.

-Naciste como un esclavo, o como un amo, no puedes ser ambas, eres un cazador o una presa.

En cambio, ellos no eran para esa clase de vida, ellos habían nacido para gobernar, para ser quienes dominaran a sus inferiores, aunque ese senador obeso intento someterlos, hacerles olvidar la grandeza de su sangre, siendo ellos hijos de dioses, parte de los primeros Gemini, de cuya sangre su rival era descendiente directo.

-Y esos príncipes, no son más que mascotas en nuestras manos, ellos nacieron para complacernos.

Aspros camino hasta detenerse en la ventana, imaginándose a donde podían correr sus mascotas, pero en especial, en qué lugar su conejito con cuernos podría ocultarse, los bastiones ya no estaban a su alcance, no podían regresar a su mansión, las propiedades de los Gemini estaban destruidas, los vampiros no los ayudarían, así que, únicamente les quedaba la jauría, con los dioses gemelos, protegiendo al dulce ángel de Camus, cuya sangre sería parte de su dieta, una única vez, porque no deseaban mantenerlo con vida.

-Aunque, por el momento, no lo acepten.

Nunca más volverían a comandarlo, él había nacido para dominar a sus pares, era el mejor de todos los Gemini, el más fuerte, el más inteligente y el más hermoso, así que solo era justo que se convirtiera en el gran maestro, no solo de los vampiros, sino de cada ente de ese mundo, en especial su conejito.

-Corras o vueles, yo voy a atraparte, conejito.

*****

Kiki después de varias horas comprendió que su toro había escapado, tal vez con ayuda de Aldebaran, el alumno de su maestro, que actuaba como un ciego y un necio a su lado, aceptando sus mentiras, su falsa sinceridad, encontrando su actuación ridícula, no obstante, bien sabía que podía darle caza a Harbinger, ya le había capturado antes, no se tardaría demasiado, el sol se lo evitaba.

-Raki, quédate a cargo, tendré que perseguir a Harbinger, mi muchacho no entiende que no puede huir de mí.

Ella asintió, demasiado preocupada, porque la última ocasión que Harbinger fue capturado, había saltado a los rayos del sol, que iluminaban algunas estacas, con cadáveres putrefactos en ellas.

Fue únicamente por el amor que Kiki le tenía que evito que fuera destruido por los rayos de sol, por la madera atravesando su cuerpo, aquella ocasión, su maestro lo castigo por días, todo por su bien y aunque decía sentirse acongojado por ser el quien impartiera esa dolorosa lección a su amigo, ella creía que, en el fondo, a su maestro le gustaba dañar a su compañero.

-No seas muy duro con él, sabes que no le gusta el cautiverio, no es su culpa lo que aprendió fuera de tus brazos.

Kiki asintió, no sería muy duro con él, únicamente le obligaría a regresar al castillo y tendría que encadenarlo a su celda, algunos meses, tal vez algunos años, hasta que ya no corriera más, hasta que comprendiera que no podía huir de su lado.

-No me digas que hacer, pequeña, porque sabes que no me gustan los consejos.

Ella asintió suspirando, regresando al interior del castillo, deteniéndose en la habitación del otro toro, que portaba unos grilletes en sus manos, escuchando lo que Mu le decía, en un idioma que ella no comprendía, en portugués, el idioma natal de Aldebaran.

-Que vamos a hacer contigo Harbinger, no haces más que romper el corazón de Kiki, pero, en fin, si te castigan ya será tu culpa, por ser tan malo con él.

*****

Aunque Kanon trataba de asegurarle a su musa que todo saldría bien, que estarían seguros con la jauría, su diablillo no parecía creerle, seguro de que pronto darían con él, que Aspros no se detendría hasta encontrarlo y regresarlo a su celda en su castillo, para que durmiera en su cama, sin importar que, en ese momento, tuviera algo de poder.

Su esperanza era muy pequeña, tanto que únicamente trataba de ser fuerte por el bien de Minos, su hermano mayor, que mucho más tranquilo, cabalgaba en el lomo de Albafica, ajeno a los temores del menor, que siempre había sido por mucho más sensato que el poderoso juez.

-Debería ser como mi hermano, yo tengo el poder para defenderme, el no, y, aun así, el que actúa como si estuviera asustado soy yo...

Kanon guardo silencio, sin decirle nada al respecto, escuchándolo, permitiéndole desahogarse, seguro de que podría proteger a su musa, pero que su temor estaba fundado, porque su preocupación no estaba enfocada en su seguridad, sino en la de su hermano mayor, que actuaba como si no temiera a nada.

-Quien está asustado soy yo, quien teme por su seguridad soy yo.

Shura los escuchaba en silencio, comprendiendo los temores de Radamanthys, recordando como Minos aparentaba seguridad en el primer bastión abatido por los hermanos, aun después de ser atacado por Defteros, cuando él fue con su amo, entregándose a él, sin mostrar un poco de fuerza de voluntad.

-Probablemente no soy más que un cobarde.

Pero no lo era, únicamente comprendía la clase de situación precaria y casi imposible de escapar, en la que estaban, tratando de buscar la forma de sobrevivir, tal vez, de provocar que su hermano también presentara esos cambios, solo así estarían a salvo, suponía Shura.

-No eres un cobarde Radamanthys, eres un hombre valiente que asume el peligro en que se encuentra... en el que se encuentran y, aun así, tratas de enfrentarte a eso.

Shura pronuncio, acelerando su paso para detenerse junto a Radamanthys, cuya capucha funcionaba como esperaban, sonriéndole, para acariciar su mejilla, ignorando la molestia de Kanon, la mirada fija de Aioros.

-Así que no dejes que Aspros te controle, tu eres mucho más fuerte que eso.

Radamanthys asintió, escuchando sus palabras, tratando de sonreírle, ser la persona que Shura se imaginaba que era, cuando bien sabía que no era así, no se sentía así, en ese momento, tampoco se veía hermoso, únicamente era una abominación que llamo la atención de otra.

-No quiero ser su esclavo de nuevo, no lo permitas, ninguno de los dos, si es necesario, mátenme, pero no me dejen caer en sus manos, no de nuevo.

Pronunció, seguro de su destino, eligiendo la muerte antes que la esclavitud.


	54. Festín de Sangre.

Aspros estaba preparado para recibir a los señores vampiros que deseaban controlarlos, criaturas patéticas que pensaban que con sus lenguas de plata podían convencerlos de obedecer sus órdenes, convertirlos en un esclavo de nuevo.

La habitación sería una grande, oscura, con forma oval, donde la luz no podía ingresar y no era para la protección de los señores vampiro, no, ellos ya habían dejado de importar desde que abrieron los ojos y renacieron en esas cuevas donde fueron encerrados por Sisyphus.

El mayor de los gemelos sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, los vampiros eran hijos de la noche, de dioses terrenales, aun ellos fueron creados a partir de la infección provocada por aquel llamado Cid, el primero de ellos, en quien el vampirismo no actuaba como en su maldición, no se debilitaba, no necesitaba sangre, en cambio, ellos estaban condenados a consumir sangre humana, sangre mortal, todo porque la madre de los monstruos decidió retorcer su bendición, celosa del poder que la noche tenía en las bestias, intentando hacerlas suyas.

Y ellos bebían sangre tratando de huir de sus garras, eso lo sabía después de leer el libro que Radamanthys tan amablemente le regalo, una biblia maldita forjada en la oscuridad del Inframundo, escrita por su amo, quien tenía a su vez una guerra declarada con su primer esposa, una entidad repulsiva, la madre de los monstruos, que sin duda alguna, les daría su ayuda a cambio de castigar a los hijos de su esposo con esa dulce muchacha, esa pura criatura de luz que cada tanto tiempo elegía para agendar a su progenie.

Cada vida ellos perecían en las manos de poderosos guerreros, en esta no lo harían, ellos los convertirían en sus esclavos a cambio de poder y de sus preciosos cuerpos retorciéndose en su lecho.

La madre de los monstruos, cuyo nombre cambiaba de religión en religión, como el día o la noche, como la oscuridad o el vacío, a la que llamaría derramando la sangre de los ancianos, alimentándose de ella, actuando en contra de las reglas divinas que les darían poder, más allá del que se imaginaban.

Aspros estaba listo para convertirse en un dios, en la criatura de las pesadillas de los mortales, todo a cambio de su conejito cornudo, comprendía muy bien que Defteros también lo estaba, no dejaría escapar a su ave, no en la vida, tampoco en la muerte.

Los símbolos habían sido grabados esa mañana con su propia sangre, con sumo cuidado, cada parte del ritual, cada detalle realizado con esmero, únicamente para poder llamarla y que ella escuchara sus plegarias, dándoles a ellos el poder que Cid no quiso en sus primeros días como creación, convirtiéndose en los padres de una nueva estirpe de vampiros, que destruiría la anterior.

En los amos y señores de los herederos del Inframundo, detendrían la destrucción del mundo que conocía, para crear uno nuevo, a su imagen, a su semejanza, un mundo que únicamente les traería placeres, la clase de tierra, que ellos se merecían.

—Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar...

Susurro, con dos mujeres embarazadas en dos altares, las que serían ofrendadas a los vampiros ancianos, para que se alimentaran de ellas, de su preciosísima sangre, de la vida de los niños no nacidos, para que después, con esa misma sangre, ellos llamaran a la madre de los monstruos, que se presentaría, únicamente, para presenciar la muerte de aquellos niños.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara?

Lo estaba, y si no lo hacía, no perderían nada, de todas formas matarían a los vampiros ancianos para someter a sus hijos a su voluntad, de una u otra forma, ellos ganaban, al funcionar su ritual, la madre de los monstruos les daría su bendición, si no funcionaba, al asesinar a los vampiros ancianos, ellos tendrían su ejército, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Necesitamos de alguien que nos sirva para nuestros propósitos, manda llamar al vampiro de la máscara, ese que tiene una rencilla contra Camus, el que conoce al medio ángel, su nombre era Afrodita.

Defteros asintió, ese vampiro les sería útil, al hacerle saber a los hijos de los vampiros ancianos, aquellos que sobrepasaban los quinientos o mil años, que ahora ellos mandaban, transformándolo a él, de momento, en su mano derecha.

—Así se hará hermano.

*****

Al ser un medio demonio cuyo despertar ya había empezado, cuya madurez casi finalizaba, los instintos de Radamanthys estaban sobre desarrollados, era como si pudiera ver y oír por primera vez en toda su vida, sentía los cambios de la inmensidad, la energía emanando del cuerpo de Kanon, algo diferente con Shura, ninguno de los dos era humano.

Y lo más extraño era que eso no le importaba, únicamente el lazo con Aspros, el que había creado al morderlo esa primera vez, que gracias a sus sentidos aumentados, a su percepción mejorada, se daba cuenta que se movía en las sombras, llamándolo, como si jalara una cuerda invisible.

No deseaba decírselo a Shura ni a Kanon, quienes ya estaban lo suficiente preocupados por el como para colocar más peso en sus hombros, Minos dormía plácidamente en el costado del lobo blanco, cubierto con una manta, la pareja de lobos hechos un extraño nudo, el de menor tamaño sobre el otro más grande, sus cabezas recargadas una sobre la otra, dándoles una apariencia como de cachorros, si no supiera que eran lobos con forma humana.

Shura dormía no muy lejos de él, sosteniendo una espada, al otro lado dormía Kanon, ambos muy cerca, como si quisieran protegerlo de los hermanos, o más específicamente, de Aspros, el único que no dormía, era Aioros, que se limitaba a ver las llamas, su desagrado por el obvio, demasiado visible como para poder ignorarlo.

Radamanthys ignorándolo se levantó de su puesto, para alejarse unos cuantos pasos, necesitaba pensar, comprender los cambios que habían transcurrido, el amor que Kanon decía sentir por él, lo que significaba Shura, pero sobre todo, la forma en la cual podría proteger a Minos hasta que el también pudiera despertar, llevando una mano a su cuerno, cuando se quitó la capucha, palpándolo, tratando de imaginarse lo que pensaría cualquier otro al verlo con esa nueva forma.

—Soy un monstruo...

Susurro, mirando sus manos con las garras negras, ya no era humano y era por mucho más desagradable que Aspros, tal vez, ya no lo desearía a su lado si comprendía la forma que tenía, probablemente no tenía por qué temerle, ahora que ya no era un humano.

—Así es, eres una criatura repugnante, una cosa nacida de las llamas del infierno que únicamente le traerá dolor a quienes se topen en su camino.

Eso lo pronuncio Aioros, deteniéndose a su lado, observándolo con desprecio absoluto, no solamente porque sospechaba que los sentimientos de Cid por el eran mucho más parecidos al amor sexual, que al amor fraternal, sus celos hablaban de lo que pensaba era cierto, sin importarle que en ese momento, apenas comprendía lo que había pasado con él.

—Deberías entregarte ahora que aun tienes tiempo para salvar al pintor y a Shura, pedirle piedad a tu amo vampiro, a cambio de tu sumisión.

Radamanthys no le respondió, porque en ocasiones pensaba en eso, en el sacrificio voluntario a cambio de la seguridad de Minos, de su amigo y del pintor, pero después, el temor a ser una cascara vacía de lo que fue alguna vez, de ser únicamente un esclavo para ese monstruo inmortal de una hermosa apariencia, le hacía arrepentirse.

—Tu hermano también, si ustedes permanecieran a su lado, evitarían que esos gemelos destruyan la tierra para cumplir su capricho, ellos son vampiros, son débiles a sus deseos más bajos, pero no solo eso, también han perdido la razón, desde mucho antes de ser inmortales, son criaturas desalmadas, que únicamente desean compañía, su compañía y le harían un favor a la humanidad, a cada raza del planeta, si los aceptaran en su lecho.

Radamanthys negó eso, no entregaría a su hermano a la locura de Defteros, que gustaba de su dolor, de sus gritos y lamentos, de torturarlo con su afecto, Minos no se merecía lo que ocurría con él, su hermano era bueno.

—Son criaturas de una sola meta, ustedes, y se, que no van a ganar, ya sea en esta vida o en la siguiente, no se detendrán hasta poseerlos, porque ellos son inmortales, ustedes, hasta que despierten, pero si lo hacen, destruirán todo a su paso, sean justos, sean buenos, sacrifíquense o destrúyanse, antes de que su sangre maldita, nos condene a todos.

Finalizo Aioros, alejándose tan rápido como llego, dejando solo a Radamanthys, que negando eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, se alejó aún más, hasta que se topó con una laguna, en donde se quedó quieto, observando la luz de la luna, la oscuridad de su interior, su forma condenada, no era humano, pero tampoco era un demonio, preguntándose si ese hombre tenía razón, si lo mejor era perecer o entregarse a los vampiros para evitar lo que decía era el fin de los tiempos.

—Mi amor... mi conejito...

Radamanthys comenzó a buscar al vampiro por todas partes, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, dispuesto a defenderse, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, únicamente podía sentirlo al otro lado de su vínculo, siendo esa la primera vez que se comunicaba así con él, preguntándose si eso era lo que sentía Minos, cuando decía que su torturador le llamaba.

—Ven a mí...

No, no iría a él, no podía caminar hacia el como si fuera únicamente una marioneta, porque se llevaría a Minos con él, lo condenaría sin remedio y era el único que podía enfrentarse con sus amos vampiros por el momento.

— ¡Guarda silencio!

Le grito, comprendiendo bien que Aspros únicamente se reía de él, de sus vanos esfuerzos por cerrar su mente, por construir una pared, cuando nada sabía de su condición, cuando apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

—En ese caso, yo iré por ti.

Sentencio, fuerte y claro a través de su vínculo, desesperando a Radamanthys, que en un intento por ignorar su voz se sumergió en la helada agua de la laguna, esperando que el frio le ayudara a embotar sus sentidos, cerrando los ojos, para observar unos repulsivos ojos amarillos, de algo que parecía una mujer, una criatura amamantando un cerdo y un perro, montando un burro, una cosa que le causo nauseas, que abriera los ojos para verla al otro lado del paraje, una deidad que reconocía, enemiga de su padre, cuyo collar, se suponía que los mantenía seguros.

Una cosa que le señalo sus repulsivas garras con serpientes en ella, que se enroscaban y movían como tentáculos sanguinolentos, que comenzó a reírse, para simplemente alejarse, con el aterrador sonido del llanto de unas madres, de los alaridos de voces viejas, una visión que le hizo retroceder hasta toparse con algo, una cosa a sus espaldas, la misma cosa que lo ataco en el campo de batalla, sus ojos hambrientos, sus garras, un monstruo, Aspros.

—Conejito.

Radamanthys cayó al suelo al intentar separarse de la figura con dientes y garras, sin importarle su apariencia actual, cayendo en un charco de sangre, con cuerpos nadando en ella, a punto de reventarse a causa de la descomposición, criaturas que fueran vampiros, bebes, madres, una imagen aterradora que podría llevarse su cordura, si no supiera que eso era únicamente una visión, una pesadilla en carne viva.

— ¡Radamanthys! ¡Radamanthys!

Le gritaron a lo lejos, tratando de hacerlo racionar, una criatura que vio con una apariencia extraña, una mancha luminosa rodeada de tentáculos, garras y dientes, ojos, figuras dantescas que no le causaban temor, una figura que lo sacudía, y a lo lejos, atravesando la eternidad, el abismo llameante que les daría cobijo, pudo ver a otro más, un demonio de cabello negro que parecía reconocerlo, su hermano.

— ¡Radamanthys despierta!

E hizo eso, descubriendo que temblaba a causa del frio, que sus labios estaban azules, que casi muere ahogado como su hermano menor, aquel que vio en el abismo y creía que él también lo había visto, siendo sostenido por los brazos de Kanon, que le pegaba a su cuerpo, angustiado por su seguridad, acariciándolo con ternura al ver que por fin despertaba de aquel trance.

—Pensé que te perdería... pensé que habías muerto.

No tenía tanta suerte, supuso, recargándose en el pecho de Kanon, ignorando la preocupación de Shura y la mirada penetrante de Aioros, que tal vez tenía razón al decir que la muerte sería más piadosa, que no escaparían.

—Tal vez eso sería lo mejor.

*****

Después de mucho, mucho tiempo, al fin tenemos la segunda temporada de esta historia, de la cual, aún faltan suficientes capítulos, espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar al ritmo que llevaba antes, dándoles un caluroso y muy especial agradecimiento por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.

Mas a parte, un agradecimiento muy especial a angeloDivoglio, mi beta reader, muchísimas gracias, además, vayan a leer sus historias, son geniales.


	55. La madre de los monstruos.

Aiacos pudo verlo, al otro lado del infinito su hermano aún estaba vivo, sus cambios presentes en su cuerpo, cuya mirada aterrada le decía que estaba en peligro, que Lune estaba en lo cierto, tenían que apresurarse a encontrarlos.

Lune que sufría un castigo por su incompetencia, por fallar en la única tarea que debía realizar.

A quien se acercó con un paso lento, escuchando los latigazos de fuego que cortaban su espalda de roca, un arma que era empuñada por su esposa.

A la que no mando en una búsqueda interminable hasta que supiera algo más de sus hermanos, que si ya estaban muertos, únicamente ocasionaría que muchos de sus soldados peligraran.

-Mis hermanos están vivos.

Lune apenas se movía, aceptando su castigo de tan solo pensar que su amado príncipe había muerto, abriendo los ojos incendiados de llamas al escuchar tan maravillosa noticia.

-¡Déjeme buscarlo, déjeme ir por él, por mi príncipe!

Le suplico inmerso en su desesperación al pensar en las penurias que su amado estaba padeciendo por culpa de aquellas criaturas monstruosas.

-¡Sólo a mí me reconocerá, sólo a mí me dejara acercarme a él!

Violate dejo de infligir el tormento de los besos del latido al escuchar ese dolor, creyendo que ella sentía ese amor por su consorte, quien le miraba con una expresión inexplicable.

-Ustedes dos irán a buscarlos, tienen que traerlos a casa, es de suma importancia encontrarlos ahora que necesitan comprender sus cambios, antes de que cualquiera pueda cortar un trozo de sus cuernos.

Lune cayó de rodillas al ser liberado, sintiendo la mano de Aiacos sobre su cabeza, su energía demoníaca recorrer su cuerpo, despertandolo, trayendolo de nuevo a la vida para darle nuevo poder, aunque ya no tendría forma humana.

-Te he perdonado, tú y mi esposa, al ser en quienes confío más, serán los encargados de traer de regreso a mis hermanos, y tú, la mantendrá a salvó, por sobre ellos.

Era extraño, aunque deseaba proteger a sus hermanos, le importaba mucho más mantener segura a su esposa de cualquier peligro.

-Porque Youma sigue libre e intenta destruir nuestro linaje como yo lo hice con el suyo.

Al encerrar a Partita en una roca en lo más profundo del Inframundo, una mortal dulce como su madre, una virgen hasta que Youma la encontró y la embarazo.

-Y no permitiré que ese traidor asesine a mis hermanos o mate a mi esposa.

Lune asintió, sosteniendo su látigo, sintiendo como su poder había aumentado, deseando ver de nuevo a su príncipe, a quien amaba por sobre todo.

-Esta vez no lo defraudare, mi cordura depende de ello.

Y la vida de su príncipe, la única razón por la cual se mantendría vivo, ya que un mundo sin él, no tenía sentido, ni valor, de lo mucho que le extrañaba.

—Más te vale no hacerlo.

*****

La única forma que tenía Minos de lidiar con sus temores era ignorarlos, era un humano y las voces en su cabeza, todas ellas pronunciadas por alguien que hablaba como Defteros, le decían que debía ir a él, como en la posada, cuando volvió a morderle, así que, sin más, se acostaba en el regazo de Albafica, permitiéndole protegerlo.

Ignorando los temores de Radamanthys, que estaba angustiado y le costaba demasiado trabajo negarlo, el siempre había sido el más fácil de leer, aunque él era el más sensato, el más pragmático de los dos, quien no se dejaba guiar por absurdas fantasías o cuentos de Hadas, por eso, su hermano no era nadie y el, era un juez importante en su ciudad.

Cuando lo mando al frente, tuvo el puesto que él pudo otorgarle cobrando demasiados favores, tratando de protegerlo, y Radamanthys que había hecho, ponerse a pelear con el menor de los Oros, para proteger a su amigo español, que si bien era útil de momento, en esa época no era nada más que un don nadie.

Minos creía que amaba a su hermano, de alguna forma lograba ocultarlo perfectamente, pero su intuición le decía que su afecto iba mucho más allá de cualquier otro, era mucho mayor que el del pintor, que estaba enamorado de la inocencia del humano que desfloro, y de la idea de su diablillo dependiendo de él, no de su hermano, no realmente.

El juez decidió dormir un poco, pensando que acompañado de Albafica podría descansar, porque cuando cerraba los ojos veía a sus dos amantes, a su querido Lune, que murió por su culpa y a Defteros, que le acosaba aun en sueños, podía ver la forma de esa cosa desagradable violándolo, sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, como todas las noches lucho por no dormir, para únicamente ser sedado por Saga, para despertar y ser tratado como un demente, padeciendo una condena que no creía merecerse.

Y en sus sueños ignoraba que su hermano sabía algo que el no, que había visto a la madre de los monstruos, enemiga de su padre, que a su vez, le concedería su poder a sus enemigos, para que pudieran someterlos, únicamente para destruir a su padre, junto a la posibilidad de recuperar el poder perdido.

*****

Los gemelos de la antigua Grecia portando sus mejores prendas recibieron a los señores vampiros, aquellos que eran tan viejos que casi podían tener la mitad de su vida, pero no más que eso, Sisyphus era un hombre inteligente, no los dejaba vivir demasiado tiempo, eso debían aplaudirlo.

Aspros era el dominante, el que decidía que hacían o a donde se dirigían, a que deidades les rezaban, siempre había sido así y nunca cambiaria eso, su hermano le debía su vida, fue el quien se sacrificó para que el otro estuviera a salvo, fue el quien perdió a su conejito en las manos de ese obeso monstruo, sería el quien recibiera los favores de la madre de los monstruos, si llegaba a darse ese caso, pero sino, los dos obtendrían su don, cualquiera que fuera este.

Las mujeres embarazadas estaban sedadas, la vida creciendo en su interior, a punto de nacer, para ser arrebatada de sus vientres, por el hambre de los ancianos, que veían a los humanos como vacas, al menos, aquellos que habían acudido a su llamado, los traidores a su raza.

Quienes aceptarían las migajas de lo que fuera su voluntad, pensando que era un banquete, cuando ellos eran de hecho, quienes serían devorados, su sangre contaminada, alimentada con la de las madres y los recién nacidos, de cuyos vientres fueron arrancados, para no permitir su nacimiento.

Defteros fue el primero que inicio el ritual, abriendo las gargantas de los ancianos, seguido de él, que ataco a una vampiresa de cabellera negra, a otro hombre pelirrojo que olía a perfume, tantos vampiros, alimentándose de tantas vidas, para que al final, dos de ellos los asesinaran, bañando ese cuarto oval con su sangre, dejando sus cadáveres en el suelo, esperando que la madre de los monstruos hiciera su presencia.

Y lo hizo, montando su burro, cuyos cascos se escucharon en el silencio sepulcral de aquel castillo, los pocos humanos que servían a los vampiros, los vampiros inferiores, cada criatura que le habitaba trato de proteger su vida, escondiéndose de las miradas de los demás, ajenos al dolor, a los gritos y a las suplicas de los inmortales, como ellos lo estuvieron en el pasado al devorar a sus víctimas.

Aspros fue el primero en verla, una mujer especialmente delgada, como si sufriera una hambruna, montando un burro, amamantando a un cerdo y a un perro, serpientes en sus garras, sus dientes sobresalientes, midiendo fácilmente la mitad de lo que podía ser un rostro felino, como de un león especialmente famélico, una criatura repugnante en todo el sentido de la palabra, tanto como su antiguo amo, un demonio que avanzo montando a su criatura de pesadilla, aspirando la sangre de los recién nacidos, que corrompida con aquella de los inmortales, le daba un sentido especialmente perverso a su alimento.

—¿Ustedes me han llamado?

Su voz podría sonar hasta dulce, si no fuera pronunciada por ella, en un charco de sangre, rodeada de símbolos blasfemos, en una completa oscuridad, en la que los gemelos veían, únicamente por ser lo que eran.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

La respuesta era sencilla, poder, aquel necesario para apoderarse de sus príncipes del inframundo, hacerlos sus esclavos y permanecer con ellos toda su eternidad, la clase de fuerza, que únicamente una deidad, enemiga de sus enemigos, podía otorgarles, porque a pesar de todo, los vampiros eran bestias que le servían al demonio Hades, no a la madre de los monstruos.

—Poder para someter a los príncipes del Inframundo a nuestro dominio, eso es lo que deseamos.

Ella, porque esa cosa repugnante era una mujer, se detuvo enfrente de ellos, a la mitad del cuarto oval, absorbiendo toda la sangre, dejándolo seco, igual a como lo haría un vampiro con una víctima humana, conociendo bien quienes eran ellos, a los que deseaban, y quien era su padre, su primer esposo, al que traiciono para obtener el verdadero poder.

—La clase de poder que solo un ente como tú puede conceder.

La madre de los monstruos, una entidad tan antigua como el propio Hades, que era conocido por varios nombres diferentes, que despreciaba a su progenie tanto como para desearla sometida a sus propios hijos, sonrió, con una boca llena de dientes que no eran humanos, ni tampoco de animales, una cosa demencial, que no podría llamarse sonrisa, pero aun así, adornaba desfigurando la mitad de su rostro con ella.

—Sera suyo el poder que mencionan, pero a cambio, uno de los tres hermanos ha de morir, y su propia descendencia, aquella criatura que considera su esposa, me pertenecerá, para hacerla sufrir, como mi esposo me daño a mí.

Ellos asintieron, suponiendo que ese que debía morir era el tercer hermano, el que decían había muerto, pero tal vez, estaba en el Inframundo, gobernando en compañía de su padre y su esposa, un demonio como el, seguramente para ese momento ya estaba embarazada.

—Si podemos hacernos con la vida de los príncipes que deseamos, te daremos lo que pides.

La madre de los monstruos asintió y removiendo a las desagradables criaturas que amamantaba, les indico que bebieran de sus senos, Defteros por un momento dudo en hacerlo, Aspros con tal de poseer a su conejito haría lo que le ordenaban, dando apenas un sorbo, de algo que sabía a bilis, una cosa desagradable que casi escupe al suelo, apartándose con rapidez, llevando sus manos a su garganta, seguido de su hermano, que obedeciendo a su gemelo, hizo lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

Las criaturas regresaron a sus senos y ella se marchó en silencio, dejándolos retorcerse entre las cenizas y la sangre, sintiendo el peor de los dolores, uno que casi los enloquece por completo, pero al final, recuperándose de la locura del abismo del dolor, abrieron los ojos, para sentirse rejuvenecidos, su cuerpo cambiando apenas lo suficiente, habían dejado de ser bestias, para convertirse en monstruos, lo sabían, porque sus ojos cambiaron de color, volviéndose negros sólido, de tocar la luz del sol, está ya no los quemaría, ni aquello que antes los dañaba, eran tan rápidos como los príncipes, tan fuertes, cualquier clase de daño seria reparado en cuestión de segundos, eran prácticamente dioses.

Estaban listos para enfrentarse con sus enemigos y tomar el trozo de cuerno de su conejito, para que Minos fuera con ellos, se entregara a su hermano, para que no lastimaran al menor, o si no los escuchaba, mandar al menor, para que capturara a su hermano mayor, arrastrándolo a su jaula, en donde Defteros lo mantendría a su lado por siempre, evitando que Hades tuviera el poder para abrir las puertas de su prisión, asesinando al menor de ellos, pero antes, a su heredero, para que su madre pudiera vengarse por todas sus ofensas, por las mujeres puras y jóvenes que poseía, para ser ella la única que pudiera decirse a sí misma señora del Averno.

—Estamos listos, es hora de ir por él, mi conejito será el primero en caer, después lo hará Minos.


	56. Desesperanza.

Harbinger había avanzado todo lo que podía, a pesar del cansancio, del día o de la noche, sintiendo el llamado de su maestro tratar de alcanzarlo, evitar que llegara al bastión, el que no sabía estaba deshabitado y era un esfuerzo inútil tratar de llegar a él.

Su piel tenía varias quemaduras, se cubría con una gruesa capa de viaje, pero aun así era imposible para el evitar que el sol le hiciera daño, deteniéndose en las puertas, oliendo la muerte y la destrucción, temiendo que hubiera llegado demasiado tarde.

Usado su única carta, para obtener una oportunidad que nunca existió, el lazo invisible con su amo acortándose con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Dio los primeros pasos en esa tumba, respirando hondo, comprendiendo, tal vez, demasiado tarde que la infección había llegado hasta sus cuarteles y que la información que trataba de proteger, probablemente ya no tuviera ninguna clase de valor, si no existía nadie del bastión para recibirla.

Aun así, busco en cada una de las habitaciones, esperando encontrar algo, cualquier clase de señal y lo hizo, Dohko, esperando que algún día regresará a casa le dejó un mapa, en donde estaba marcada una cruz, allí habían ido y ahora tenía que apresurarse.

Habían pasado demasiados días de un viaje constante, estaba cansado, algo desnutrido, esos días había avanzado en la espesura alimentándose de animales.

-Gracias maestro.

Dohko era quien se ganó se respetó sin duda alguna, el anciano bajito le llevo comida, cobijo, pero no le juzgo, ni le pregunto nada, únicamente manteniéndolo seguro, mucho menos menciono su estatura, ya que no era muy alto, uno de aquellos gigantes alargados que en ocasiones tienen problemas en los huesos y una apariencia extraña, sino, que era un humano común, de gran tamaño, como Aldebaran, los dos eran de la misma raza, una humana, pero mucho más grande.

-Usted siempre pensando en mí...

Guardo el mapa en su ropa, alimentándose de algunas ratas, las que apenas eran bocadillos, encontrando desagradable los latidos de su corazón, porque hasta el momento, Kiki le daba sangre en una copa o le hacía beber de su propio cuerpo, después de alimentarse con sus víctimas.

-¡Harbinger!

El gigante, ya que esa era su raza, siguió alimentándose, cambiando su ropa por un uniforme de cuerpo completo que estaba pensado para protegerlo de los vampiros, pero en esta ocasión, lo protegería del sol, al no dejar nada de su piel al descubierto, ni siquiera su rostro u ojos.

-¿Kiki?

Pregunto al escuchar ese grito, tal vez esperaba que se enfrentará a él, pero no, está vez usaría su prudencia y su sentido común, no podía ser capturado, Aldebaran deseaba salvar a esos niños del horrible destino que les tenían preparados, así como la información que poseía detendría los juegos divinos que terminarían por condenar la tierra y a todas sus razas.

-¡Mi dulce pequeño!

Volvieron a gritar, sus instintos agresivos le pedían enfrentarse a él, su sentido común, huir, debía apresurarse, para esquivar las patrullas de la jauría cuando estuviera cerca de estas, era un vampiro, ellos licántropos, se trataban de enemigos naturales.

-¡Si no regresas te haré pagar por ello!

Prefería arriesgarse, porque de todas formas le haría pagar por ello, de eso estaba seguro, pues lo conocía bien y Kiki era en realidad, un hombre muy sádico.

-¡Harbinger!

*****

En alguna parte del castillo que pertenecía a Camus, su dueño, tratando de recuperar su energía, se ocultaba en las sombras, observando a Defteros, uno de los demonios que habían asesinado a sus hermanos de maldición, pero había salvado su vida.

—Mi hermano está obsesionado con ese demonio, piensa que le traerá felicidad, pero únicamente le ha dado dolor.

Pronunció el segundo hermano, acercándose a Camus, ofreciéndole su muñeca, con la nueva sangre que corría por sus venas, la misma que les protegía del fuego, del sol, del frío, de cada elemento, que los hacía poderosos y había curado cualquier herida de sus cuerpos inmortales, mucho más rápido aún, que la dulce sangre de su avecilla.

—Y piensa que puede usarlo a su antojo, cuando ese diablo es quien le ha traicionado más de una vez.

Su hermano no lo sabía, pero su conejito planeaba escapar después de la primera noche compartida con su amo, dejando atrás al mayor, sin preocuparse ni una sola vez por él, ni su felicidad, ni su cordura, cuando era el quien lo mantuvo en pie por los peores años de su esclavitud.

Su hermano que había buscado consuelo en la presencia de esa pequeña aberración, ese niño con cuernos que fue entregado a su amo proveniente de una familia poderosa, o eso decían, que su vida había sido miel sobre hojuelas hasta ese momento.

No era como ellos que habían escapado de un peor lugar, que eran golpeados y odiados, cuya madre murió cuando eran jóvenes, que comprendían todo de la traición humana.

Tal vez por eso su hermano se enamoro de una criatura que a leguas se veía que no era humana, sino, más bien un animal, esos cuernos en su cabeza, esos ojos, ese niño no era un conejito, sino una cosa a punto de atacar a su querido hermano mayor.

Cuyo amor estaba equivocado y como ese bastardo que lo hacía ir a sus habitaciones todas las noches, el pequeño diablo le hacía visitarlo en su escondite, alejado de todos, ese traicionero diablo que no se interesaba en verdad por el, que le daría la espalda como todos los demás.

Lo había visto todo, como intentaba correr usando su sangre demoníaca, sus cuernos y sus alas, le arrancó la garganta a uno de los eunucos con sus dientes, así que tuvo que detenerlo, evitar que escapara, saltando en su dirección para capturarlo, ganándose de alguna forma, el agradecimiento de su amo, el mismo que lastimaba a su gemelo y lo entrego a su amable emperador.

Cuando ya había matado a varios de los eunucos que debían quitarle los cuernos al demonio con apariencia de niño, sin lastimarlo, le ordenaron a el arrebatarle un pedazo, de alguna forma pudo quitarle casi uno completo, haciendo que casi perdiera la razón, así que tuvo que defenderse, al final, un adolescente armado pudo más que un diablo con forma de niño, el que yacía sin vida, en contra de los deseos de su amo.

De allí que arbitrariamente para su hermano, su amo decidiera castigarlo con el mejor de los regalos, al presentarle el amor, a su Minos.

El día que por fin liberaron a su hermano de ese demonio, fue el mejor día de su vida, pero como con todas las alimañas este pequeño diablo siempre regresaba, primero como un soldado del ejército de sus enemigos, al que su hermano mayor eligió como su tributo, ahora como ese despreciable noble que lo alejaba de su puro y precioso Minos, su único amor.

Pero, aunque no compartía su visión acerca de ese diablo, Defteros le había prometido darle todo lo que deseaba, y eso era ese demonio, al que atacarían, pero no de la forma en que Aspros lo planeaba, porque las personas como el, podían adivinar sus movimientos, dejándolo en desventaja.

—Te salve para que convenzas a todos los que sobran de aliarse con nosotros, somos los nuevos vampiros y necesitan de nosotros para sobrevivir, porque si no, los mataremos.

Debían actuar rápido, de forma contundente, el mismo iría en persona, le arrancaría el cuerno y después, su perfecto hermano tendría lo que deseaba.

—Debes sentirte diferente, tu forma original regresa y con ella, el poder para obtener a tu ángel, Camus, pero eso te lo puedo quitar, si nos vuelves a traicionar.

Camus ya no era la piltrafa en que se había convertido, ni se sentía como lo hiciera cuando era un vampiro, lo que había pasado con su cuerpo era diferente, era el poder verdadero.

—Captura a tu ángel para separar a los dioses gemelos, hazlo el mismo día que lleguen los dos Walden a la jauría, tendrás que actuar rápido, porque yo atacare al mismo tiempo.

Golpearían por dos flancos, desatando el caos y la desunión entre los dioses gemelos, al mismo tiempo, el atacaría a Minos, su hermano trataría de defenderlo, bajando la guardia, dándole la oportunidad para tomar un trozo de cuerno, pues, ya sabía bien como quebrar ese extraño material del que estaban hechos.

—Escapa con tu ángel, no pelees, yo me encargaré de mis enemigos, mientras mi hermano, bueno, el ya tiene planeada su ofensiva.

Su hermano gustaba de realizar largos planes, mover cada pieza lentamente, el, los golpes directos y contundentes, aquellos que te destruían, o te dejaban moribundo.

—No quiero que lastimes a mi avecilla, porque si lo haces, te mataré.

Le advirtió de pronto, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión que decía claramente, que el castigo impartido por su hermano sería el piadoso.

—Y si Aspros se entera de algo de esto, también lo pagarás muy caro.

Su hermano debía seguir pensando que no era más que un salvaje, que su amo destruyó su mente, así, era más fácil protegerlo.

—Si tengo a mi escorpión, haré lo que me digan.

*****

Kanon veía la tristeza de Radamanthys reflejada en cada una de sus acciones, e intentaba pensar en alguna forma de hacerle sentir mejor, de regresarle esa confianza y alegría perdida.

Comprendiendo bien que su rival de amores estaba arrebatándole el corazón de su diablillo, de su musa, porque él había sido quien lo acompañó en el campo de batalla, en cambio, su semana era lo único que tenía en sus manos para aferrarse a su cariño.

El debía hacerle ver que aún era hermoso, que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y que su vida estaba consagrada a su existencia, lo mucho que lo amaba, porque el era la razón por la cual su vida había mejorado.

Gracias a él había encontrado el poder oculto en su sangre, en su línea familiar, la riqueza y la fortaleza mental para enfrentarse a sus demonios.

La forma de convertirse en quien necesitaba a su lado para que pudiera despertar por completo y la verdad era que no le importaba en lo absoluto la humanidad, o las historias, el era su soldado leal, su espada, su escudo, lo que fuera que necesitara.

—¿Porque no lo dejas tranquilo?

Era su rival, que le veía fijamente, sosteniendo a su musa entre sus brazos, mintiendo al decir que su afecto era el de un padre o un amigo, y no el de un amante.

—Para que tú obtengas lo que deseas, encerrarlo en una jaula, indefenso, dependiendo de cada una de tus decisiones.

Kanon hablaba con lo que pensaba era la verdad, porque su padre le había dicho que su musa era un demonio oculto en un cuerpo humano, que tarde o temprano despertaría, pero, que mientras estuviera a la mitad del proceso, estaría en grave peligro.

—Dices qué no lo deseas, que únicamente quieres protegerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no buscaste la forma de forzar su despertar, lo dejaste creer que podían pasar huyendo tres años hasta cumplir los veinticinco, mi padre me lo ha dicho, y el nunca se equivoca.

Shura le miraba con una expresión fría, ajena a sus temores, ni siquiera se molestó por lo pronunciado, únicamente recorrió el cabello del ahora demonio.

—Lo dice uno de los pequeños abismos, tú qué compartes la sangre con sus cazadores, piensas que al cumplir su misión te hará su consorte, te dará inmortalidad.

Eso lo dijo casi en un susurro, evitando que Radamanthys lo escuchara, porque bien sabía que esos dos gemelos, los que cazaban a su discípulo, eran Gemini, hijos del abismo, pero ninguno había demostrado su ascendencia hasta estos dos gemelos, porque suponía que su hermano, el que traicionó a los Walden, era igual a Kanon, un Leviatán, un monstruo con forma humana.

—Porque no te creo cuando dices haberte enamorado de Radamanthys, que es muy noble, pero ya no es humano y su destino esta plagado de sufrimiento, el de ambos, pero a mí solo me importa él.

Kanon respiraba hondo, a punto de arrebatarle a su musa de sus brazos, pero no se movía, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Que diablos eres?


	57. Piedra viva.

Shura simplemente sonrió, ante aquella pregunta, era un Gemini después de todo, nada se les podía esconder.

—Yo soy Shura, quien protegerá a este niño del peligro, quien fui, eso no importa.

Kanon en un principio no respondió nada, pero después, levantándose del suelo, pateó el rostro de Shura, para alejar a Radamanthys de sus brazos, quien despertó para verlos a ambos, con demasiada sorpresa.

Shura sangraba de la boca y Kanon respiraba hondo, entre cortado, como si estuviera listo para pelear.

Los dos lobos abrieron los ojos y volvieron a dormir, encontrando ridículo ese enfrentamiento, Minos estaba muy lejos para sentirlos, pero Albafica abrió los ojos, mirándolos como preguntándose, que era todo eso.

A ninguno parecía importarle, únicamente a Aioros, que se levantó de su lugar, con una sola idea en la mente, interponiendose entre los dos guerreros que estaban listos para enfrentarse entre ellos.

—¡Detengan está tontería, solo llamaran la atención de esos gemelos y vendrán por sus presas!

Aioros volteo con un movimiento lento, acercándose lentamente a Shura, que había dejado ir a Radamanthys, que en parte había escuchado eso, de que únicamente se preocupaba por el, por su hermano no y no lo culpaba por ello.

—Dejen de verme así, dejen de tratarme como si fuera una cosa y no comprendiera el peligro en el que estoy.

Eso último lo dijo en dirección de Aioros que le había dicho de nuevo lo que Mu dijo en un principio, que ya estaban muertos, únicamente estaban retrasando lo inevitable.

—Mi hermano está en peligro, el es humano y es mucho más débil que esa bestia, así que en vez de preocuparse por mi, deberían defender a Minos.

Radamanthys estaba molesto, la situación de Minos era por mucho más precaria que la suya, se sentía aterrado por su seguridad, por su cordura con ese demonio a su caza, ese Defteros.

—Yo sólo me preocupo por él, porque ustedes no han visto esa mirada, esos ojos, el es mucho peor de lo que piensan, es un monstruo, uno que busca a mi hermano para alimentarse de él, y parece que solo a mí me importa.

Eso lo dijo observando a Shura, con un dejo de decepción, que se borró inmediatamente, cuando Minos comenzaba a despertar, su hermano, que había pasado un año en sus manos, que casi perdía la razón en su mansión, que trataba de fingir que nada pasaba, porque solo así, era que podía sobrevivir a ese infierno.

—Y sí solo a mí me importa, que pasara si yo dejo de existir, porque ya no soy un humano, si me convierto en una bestia, en un demonio como esos de la mitología, mi hermano lo pagará caro, sufrirá demasiado...

Kanon intento tocarlo, pero fue rechazado con un manotazo de Radamanthys, que se alejó con algunos cuántos pasos, sintiendo a su amo tirar de su lazo invisible.

—No puedo permitirlo.

*****

Con el poder otorgado por la madre de los monstruos, Aspros sentía a su conejito al otro lado de su lazo invisible, desesperandose, temiendo por su hermano, hasta podía escuchar lo que decía, el temor a su hermano menor, al que veía como un demonio peor que cualquier otro, riéndose de sus comentarios, porque su amor fraternal era aquello que lo traiciono y lo entrego en sus brazos.

Su conejito que era tan puro y noble, al que aún no podía ver con sus ojos inmortales, pero estaba seguro que su belleza únicamente aumentaría, sus garras, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, sus alas, su cola, cada parte inhumana que lo hacía irresistible para el.

—Hermano, pronto será nuestro cumpleaños y creo que jamás lo hemos festejado como se merece.

Pronunciaron de pronto a su lado, su hermano menor, rodeando su cuello con delicadeza, con ternura, haciéndole sonreir.

—Porque festejar algo como eso.

Se quejó, abandonando el lazo con su conejito cornudo, para mirarle fijamente, comprendiendo que su hermano estaba ocultándole algo.

—Porque está vez tendremos todo lo que deseamos, gobernaremos como siempre lo has querido y el día de tu cumpleaños, te daré lo que más deseas, tendrás a tu conejito en tus brazos, pero ahora, con la figura inhumana que tanto amabas del primero.

Aspros respondió al abrazo de su hermano, rodeandolo el también, al menos la cintura, cerrando los ojos, aún doliente por su perdida, pero sonriendo al imaginarse a su conejito cornudo a su lado, dispuesto a sus pies, como si se tratase de un banquete.

—Asi que déjame organizarte un festejo, un baile como el que nunca hemos tenido, para festejar el nacimiento de la persona más importante para mí, mi querido hermano mayor.

Defteros sabía que su hermano le demostró su afecto al enfrentarse a su amo, al pelear con él y pedirle ser quien lo complaciera, cuando pensó que ese senador obeso deseaba elegirlo a el, esa primera noche, pero de quien se obsesión fue de la perfección del mayor, que se merecía todo cuanto pudiera desear y el, él se lo daría.

—Pensé que esa persona era tu amable emperador, tu avecilla.

Defteros se rió, esa persona no era Minos, nadie podia tomar el lugar de su hermano, con quién compartía toda su vida, aunque si amaba a su avecilla, al único hombre bueno que había conocido, tan bueno y puro, como aquel que le daba su poderosa sangre, su amado sirviente de cabello blanco, tan suave como la seda, piel lechosa, tan bello como cada una de sus vidas.

—Esa persona eres tú, que tienes mi sangre, no mi avecilla ni tú conejito.

Aspros asintió, de llegar el momento en que su hermano estuviera en peligro, sin dudarlo un solo instante, mataría a su conejito cornudo, para salvar a su hermano.

—Tienes razón, Defteros, tu eres por mucho más importante para mi que mi conejito, pero sabes que no soporto que nadie más me toque, que sus anomalías son aquello que me excita, ni siquiera los licántropos, o los vampiros, ninguno de ellos me daría placer, únicamente un demonio, con su forma madura, tan inhumano como lo es ahora mi conejito.

Con quién había tenido sexo, le había devorado, pero sin sentir el placer que tendría cuando lo viera con su bella forma infernal, a sus pies, portando un collar que ya le había mandado traer, una herramienta bendita, que ataría su poder mientras lo tuviera puesto.

—Odias a la humanidad por lo que te hizo, y yo la odio, por lo que dejaron que te pasará.

Pronunció, besando su mejilla, al tener el permiso de su hermano para prepararle un baile por su cumpleaños, en donde le daría su regalo, a ese conejito, con un trozo de cuerno para el y otro para su hermano.

—Todo será perfecto.

*****

Minos era consciente del temor de su hermano, de lo mal que lo estaba pasando por culpa suya, por abrir esa tumba, liberando a Defteros, que a su vez liberó a su hermano, condenandolos a ambos a ese sufrimiento, pero también era consciente que no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a la realidad, que estaban en peligro, que ese peregrinaje no terminaría nunca, al menos, no con sus vida intactas.

—Sufres por tu hermano.

Albafica lo llevaba en ese momento en su lomo, caminando con lentitud, sintiendo el pesado ambiente, al que eran ajenos los otros dos lobos.

—Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, yo soy quien ha hecho que nos persigan, al liberarlos de sus tumbas, pero si se lo digo, si llegara a saberlo, me odiara por siempre.

Le respondió, suspirando hondo, temiendo por la seguridad del menor, más que por la suya, porque comprendía algo que Radamanthys no, Defteros llevaba un año a su lado, se había acostumbrado a él, lo veía como un ente propio hasta donde pudo comprender, sin embargo, Aspros no lo hacía, para él se trataba del reemplazo de su antiguo conejito, a ese que amo más que nada, por la forma en que nombraba a su hermano, pero no lo veía a el, sino, a alguien más.

—Se ve que tú hermano te quiere mucho, que daría su vida por ti, porque guardar silencio, cuando todavía pueden ser sinceros.

Minos negó eso, era su hermano, al que le había hecho daño, lo había traicionado de todas las formas posibles, y ahora, le diría, que era culpa suya que sus depredadores los seguían, como podria perdonarlo.

—No... no puedo perderlo, no de nuevo.

Aquella voz era la de un muchacho de su edad, asustado, que no comprendía su destino ni su futuro, no el juez sádico, ni el emperador, únicamente un joven perseguido por una bestia.

—Tu no sabes lo que le he hecho, como lo he traicionado y solamente por mi, porque me quiere, es que regreso.

Le explicó con una mueca de dolor, casi escondiendo su rostro en el pelaje de Albafica, que suspiro, pero sabía bien, que las peores traiciones eran cometidas entre la familia.

—¿Temes que te de la espalda?

Pregunto, con su voz ancestral, con pena, sintiendo el dolor de su pequeña carga, el muchacho acosado por el demonio de dientes afilados.

—No, temo que piense como todos los demás, que yo estoy podrido y que no soy nada más, que el peor hermano del mundo.

Finalizo, volteando a ver a su hermano, esperando que no los hubieran escuchado, porque si Radamanthys comprendía hasta donde llegó su sed de venganza, que por su culpa ahora el sufría esa cacería, lo perdonaría, pero de todas formas le habría perdido.

—Eres una buena persona Minos, todo lo has hecho para proteger a tu hermano del odio de los pobladores, como puedes pensar que te daría la espalda, por algo que no es culpa tuya.

Pero si lo era, lo era desde que el abrió las puertas a esa cueva, dándole cabida a esa horrible pesadilla que sufrían.

—Yo, buscando una reliquia de nuestra familia, fue que abrí la celda que contenía a Defteros, el liberó a su hermano, y ahora, por temor a que fuera lastimado, por acudir al llamado de esa carta que no escribí yo, es que Aspros lo tiene en su mira.

Albafica suspiro con pesadez, eso era terrible, ese miedo por ser rechazado por su hermano, por ser una carga para el, haciendo que desconfiaran entre ellos.

—Es tu sangre, deben estar juntos, cuidarse y protegerse.

Por eso era que su actuar era por demás monstruoso, porque los condeno a ambos.

—Y lo único que he hecho es condenarlo.

Le respondió, sin saber que el oído agudo de Aioros y Shura escuchaban toda esa discusión, como Albafica escucho el temor de Radamanthys por la vida de su hermano.

—No hables así, no es culpa tuya.

Albafica pensaba que de todas formas, en esa vida o en las siguientes, esos vampiros los perseguirian hasta el cansancio, hasta que alguno de los dos muriera.

—Asi que no sufras más, tú debes comprender que los vampiros, en especial, aquellos antiguos, viven atrapados en un momento de su eternidad, eso quiere decir, que...

Minos cerró los ojos, jalando sin querer el pelaje de su guardián de pelaje celeste.

—Que esto no se detendrá hasta que nos maten o los matemos...

Como lo había dicho Mu, antes de traicionarlos, de entregarlos a los vampiros, haciendo que pensara que lo que le había dicho era cierto, estaban condenados.

—Solo estamos deteniendo lo inevitable, ellos darán con nosotros y nos matarán... estamos condenados.

*****

Milo se encontraba acostado sobre el pecho de Hypnos, que le miraba con sus ojos dorados y una hermosa sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Eres tan hermoso, pequeño ángel...

Susurro, besando sus labios con delicadeza, sus párpados y sus mejillas, sonrojándose cuando el hombre, el lobo, que lo había acogido en su morada le sonrió, besándole, silenciando sus palabras.

—El ángel eres tú, Milo, yo únicamente soy un lobo.

Eso era cierto, pero también se trataba de su angel de la guarda, aquel que lo protegía de toda clase de daño, así que por eso le quedaba mucho mejor, el nombre de ángel, que a él.

—De todas formas eres mi ángel guardian, aquel a quien amo, así que te llamaré ángel, porque eso significas para mi.

Le respondió, llevando sus labios a su cuello, como si quisiera morderlo, pero solo beso su piel, cerrando los ojos, admirando el aroma milenario de Hypnos, aquel que le hacía estremecerse, sentirse a salvó.

—Eres mi todo...

Le dijo al final, enamorado de su amable lobo de pelaje dorado.

—Te amo.


	58. Amor de luna llena.

Hypnos beso la boca de Milo con hambre y deseo, acariciando su cintura con delicadeza, tratando de hacerle gemir, puesto que su amante era un hombre muy orgulloso que siempre se negaba a dejarle ver cuánto placer podía sentir en sus brazos.

-No luches conmigo mi pequeño, sabes que me deseas.

Eso lo dijo únicamente para hacer que Milo se enojara, quien a su vez, lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndole acostarse de espaldas contra el colchón, sentándose en sus caderas inmediatamente, para mantenerlo quieto por unos instantes.

-Sabes que te deseo mi ángel, que me gusta todo de ti, aún tu egocéntrica personalidad.

No era egocéntrico, únicamente sabía que se trataba del mejor, que era poderoso y fuerte, además, que era deseado por su pequeño ángel de cabellera rubia, su vampiro inocente, que tenía la fuerza para sostenerlo contra el colchón.

-Tengo mucha suerte entonces, que algo divino haya decidido fijar su mirada en mi.

Hypnos se sabía un dios, el primer licántropo nacido de la madre noche, no creado por ella, de allí que su poder sobrepasaba por mucho el de cualquier otro lobo, una criatura poderosa, dispuesta a destruir a sus enemigos.

-No seas presumido, eso no me gusta.

Hypnos se limitó a mover sus caderas, con un ligero vaivén que restregaba su entrepierna con las nalgas de Milo, quien, inmediatamente se sonrojo, sosteniendose de su cintura para no caer debido a la sorpresa que ese movimiento le causó.

-¿Y qué es lo que si te gusta?

Milo respondió lamiendo su cuello, escuchando un gemido de su dios, que acariciando su cabello le instó a morder su piel, beber su sangre, acto que realizó con extrema delicadeza, una mordida por completo diferente a la que Camus le había dado en su juventud.

-Todo de ti, cada pequeño detalle, menos tu presunción.

Hypnos se sentó, sosteniendo a su angel entre sus brazos, lamiendo la sangre que escurría de sus labios, besándole, gimiendo al sentirlo a su lado, su aroma, su calor, encontrandolo más que divino.

-Tendrás que aceptarla, puesto que yo tengo el amor de un ángel y eso me hace el más afortunado de los seres que habitan esta realidad.

Milo únicamente se sonrojo sin saber que decirle a su lobo dorado, que con mucho cuidado, con apenas las puntas de sus dedos, empezó a recorrer cada una de las marcas dejadas por ese vampiro, cuando lo capturó, en especial aquella con la cual le robo la eternidad.

-Prometo que nunca volverá a tocar uno solo de tus cabellos, que eres la criatura más hermosa que jamás he visto y que yo te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, puesto que tú, pareces haber nacido para mí.

Milo trato de silenciar sus comentarios, besándole con delicadeza, pero Hypnos le recostó en la cama, tratando de borrar a ese vampiro de su cuerpo, besandolo, acariciando su espalda, recorriendo hasta el mas mínimo milímetro de piel descubierta con el mayor de los placeres y el mayor de los cuidados, escuchando sus gemidos como su recompensa.

-Te amo tanto mi ángel, porque tú me haces sentir como nunca antes lo había hecho y me hiciste ver lo solo que estaba en realidad.

Milo hasta ese momento pensaba que había nacido para sufrir, que nada bueno jamás le pasaría, en especial después de recibir la mordida de Camus, el príncipe de hielo, que decidió transformarlo en su esclavo.

Después cuando escapó de sus manos, Aioria trataba de someterle a sus bajas pasiones y se quedó sin trabajo al no ceder ante sus caprichos, ese día, bajo la luz del farol, muriéndose de frío, estaba a punto de regresar o vender su cuerpo a cualquiera que le deseara a su lado, por unas cuantas monedas.

Y cuando conoció a Hypnos, creyó que ocultaba algo siniestro, que terminaría muerto en el canal o algo peor, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Su amor era una locura y una mentira para el, como si fuera una mera ilusión, pero, se dió cuenta de que no debía temer, Hypnos era un hombre amable, que lo protegería, un lobo hermoso, de pelaje dorado, que daría su vida por el, o eso le decía, cuando le juraba que Camus no lo alcanzaría, que no volvería a tener miedo, ni sentir dolor, puesto que el lo protegía.

En ocasiones, como esa, Hypnos se dedicaba a besar cada una de las marcas resultado del amor de Camus y de las penurias que tuvo que pasar antes de ser inmortal, repitiendo que tan bello lo encontraba, que tan hermoso era para él.

—¿Tú me amas?

Siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, si lo amaba, si compartía sus sentimientos y así era, en esas pocas semanas a su lado se había enamorado de su lobo dorado, que expectante le miraba fijamente, con una expresión soñadora.

—Te amo, realmente te amo.

Respondió, besándole, acercándolo a él con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo ansioso de ser uno solo, recibiendo más besos en su cuello, en su pecho, sintiendo como empezaba a mordisquear uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que retorcía el otro, succionando con fuerza, esperando recibir un delicioso gemido de sus labios.

—Eso se siente bien...

Hypnos comenzó a reírse, separándose de su pezón para lamer todo lo largo de su pecho en dirección de su vientre, pasando por su hombligo, en donde ingresó su lengua, como si lo estuviera poseyendo con ella.

Milo le hizo espacio entre sus piernas, sosteniendo su cabeza con cuidado, enredando sus dedos en su cabello dorado, arqueando su espalda con un lánguido gemido cuando la boca húmeda de Hypnos lo rodeo, sosteniendo sus caderas, con cuidado de no dejarle ni una sola marca.

—Hypnos...

Pronunció entre jadeos, arqueando su cuello un poco más, cuando las manos de Hypnos abandonaron sus caderas y fueron a recorrer sus nalgas, con un movimiento circular, abriéndolas y cerrandolas al ritmo de sus succiones, con el sonido húmedo de su boca, como de chapoteo.

El lobo dorado en su eternidad había tenido muchos amantes y todos sentían placer en sus manos, pero ninguno como Milo, porque su corazón era completamente suyo, tanto, que moriría antes de perderlo.

—Por favor...

Ya suplicaba, esa era una buena señal para su angel, que retorciéndose con su sexo entre sus labios, gemía sin control, dando un pequeño saltito cuando dos dedos ingresaron en su pequeña entrada, no sin antes ser mojados por un extraño ungüento mentolado, que facilitaba su posesión.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Hypnos le pregunto, separando su boca de su sexo, para ingresar otros dos dedos, escuchando un ligero gemido de su angel, que ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, mucho antes de llegar a sus manos, haciéndole comprender que Camus podía caer aún más bajo, era un completo monstruo, por hacerle eso a su amado, por atreverse a lastimarlo.

—¿Acaso has suplicado que continúe?

Le pregunto con una gran sonrisa, completamente orgulloso de sus capacidades amatorias, riéndose cuando Milo, lo jalo hacia él, aún con las piernas abiertas, esperando que la hombría de Hypnos, que era un hombre especialmente grande, se hundiera entre sus piernas, con un solo empujón.

—No suplico... te lo ordenó.

Respondió, besándole con fuerza, tirando de su cabello, de tal forma que comenzaba a dolerle un poco, pero así lo hizo, posicionando su hombría en la entrada de Milo, le poseyó de un solo movimiento, besando sus labios que le sabían a miel y rodeando su sexo, acariciándolo, para que no fuera perdiendo el interés en el cuerpo de su lobo alfa.

—¿Así?

Le pregunto, deteniéndose de pronto, esperando su respuesta con una expresión algo sádica, su orgullo por los aires, seguro de su respuesta, que era un asentimiento, junto a sus manos apretando sus antebrazos, con fuerza suficiente para marcar su piel.

—¡Sí! ¡Así!

Respondió con ímpetu, pidiéndole silenciosamente que empujara en su cuerpo, que comenzará a poseerlo, con embistes delicados, porque no deseaba lastimar a su angel de cabello dorado, que besaba sus labios con hambre, gimiendo, jadeando casi sin control.

—¡Sigue así¡ ¡No te detengas!

Le ordenaba, pero al mismo tiempo, suplicaba que le diera placer, ofreciéndole su cuello, y aunque no era un lobo, comprendía que se trataba de un acto de sumisión.

—No te preocupes, mi pequeño ángel, no me detendría a menos que me lo pidieras, pero no serías tan cruel conmigo, lo sé.

Respondió, seguro de sus palabras, no se detendria si no le pedía que lo hiciera, pero si Milo, de alguna forma llegaba a indicarle que no siguiera, obedeceria.

—Eres tan bueno en esto.

Le dijo, aferrándose a su espalda, dejando marcas rojas en ella, jadeando fuerte, pronunciando su nombre y aceptando sus embestidas, con un gemido nuevo cada vez, arqueando su espalda, pidiéndole de forma arcaica que lo mordiera.

—Te amo, Milo, te amo.

E Hypnos lo mordió, siguiendo todos sus instintos de lobo que le decían marcarlo como su compañero, encajando sus dientes en su cuello, gimiendo al sentir el sabor de su sangre, al mismo tiempo que su semilla se derramaba en su cuerpo.

—Yo también te amo.

Susurro, sintiendo como inmediatamente Hypnos se bajaba de su cuerpo, para recostarse a un lado suyo, jadeando, tratando de controlar su respiración.

—Eres tan hermoso.

Pronunció por fin, cuando le ayudo a recostarse arriba de su cuerpo, rodeandolo con ambos brazos, acariciando su cabello.

—Eres perfecto para mi, como si nuestra madre te hubiera creado para mi soledad, un hermoso ángel.

Milo amaba el sonido del corazón de Hypnos, el rítmico bombeo de sangre, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, sus palabras de amor, cada aspecto de su lobo, que lo trataba como el mayor de los tesoros.

—Ya te lo dije, mi ángel guardian eres tú, Hypnos, eres todo para mí.

La criatura inmortal cerró los ojos, con el angel en sus brazos, para intentar dormir un poco, haciéndole sentir como el ser más afortunado del planeta, porque era amado por su pequeño.

—Te amo, y te prometo que Camus nunca más volverá a acercarse a ti.

Le aseguro, durmiendo por fin, ansioso porque el sol empezara a ponerse, deseaba visitar el pueblo con su pequeño ángel, tratarlo como se lo merecía, como un rey llegado del cielo.

—Trata de dormir, hoy quiero salir a la ciudad.

Milo acepto esa petición, pero se quedó viendo a su amado dormir por al menos una hora, encontrandolo más que perfecto, hasta que por fin cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido.

*****

Al mismo tiempo una figura elegante se paseaba en su habitación, la que Defteros en su compasión le dejo seguir utilizando, diciéndole que su hermano había dejado de creer en el, pero que si capturaban a sus demonios, a su angel, tendrían su perdón.

Qué Aspros era un hombre magnánimo, que le daría lo que deseara, un pequeño ejército y a su angel, de quien, apenas necesitaban una poca de su sangre.

El se veía en el espejo, su belleza había regresado, su cabello rojo como las llamas, sus ojos y uñas del mismo color, no era más aquella figura calcinada, por su traición, ya que debía ser sincero, esperaba que matarán a los gemelos, porque el maestro había salido de su encierro.

Un ente que ya no importaba, como todos sus hijos, porque una nueva raza había nacido, y ellos gobernarían la tierra con ayuda de los gemelos del abismo, como eran llamados entre sus filas.

Camus ansiaba ver a Milo, estar a su lado, beber su sangre y tocar su cuerpo, convertirlo en uno de los suyos de una buena vez.

—Afrodita...

Susurro, pero no era Afrodita quien se presento, sino un chico rubio, un ruso muy hermoso, de nombre Hyoga, el que a su vez, era el compañero de un vampiro antiguo, pero no tanto para que su sangre tuviera valor, amante de la paz, de nombre Shun, un chico hermoso, pero demasiado enamorado de las cadenas, cuyo primer castigo a su cisne, porque así le llamaba, hizo que perdiera su ojo, pero no así su belleza.

Un muchacho que pusieron bajo su cuidado, para enseñarle todo lo que debía saber, pero que por las noches, acudía a los brazos de su amo, obedientemente, como esperaba que Milo hiciera tarde o temprano.

—Afrodita huyó, se marchó en dirección de Lemuria, pero antes mando a su esclavo favorito a esas tierras.

Su esclavo favorito tenía un nombre ridículo, Angelo, porque se trataba de una pequeña escoria ante sus ojos, un muchacho albino que hablaba con los muertos, al que recogió de los brazos de su madre muerta, cuando apenas tenía seis años y a quien había cuidado desde entonces.

Era bonito, de cierta forma, pero no se comparaba en nada a su angel, por quien estaba dispuesto a ir, en ese preciso momento.

No uso un carruaje, pero si un caballo cuya sangre era demoníaca, un animal víctima de cruces prohibidos, poderoso, fuerte, infalible, que no caía debajo del azote del sol, como él ya tampoco lo hacía.

—Milo, Milo, Milo... pronto iré por ti, amor mío.


	59. Angeles del cielo.

Aioria abrió los ojos sintiendo el calor de la fogata a su lado, observando a un hombre hermoso, de cabello rubio, ojos cerrados, rezando algo en un extraño idioma, con un rosario en sus manos, apenas se movió unos centímetros y el extraño dejo su tarea, guardando su reliquia.

—Veo que has despertado.

Shaka había visto de que eran capaces los hermanos, al menos, uno de ellos, la jauría y uno solo de los Gemini, de los que se decían nacían en pares, gemelos idénticos, con el mismo don destructor, eran un peligro para los mortales, para los humanos y los bastiones estaban liderados por hombres débiles, que no se atrevían a destruir a las bestias, creyendo que se podía mantener una tregua con ellos.

—Tú eres el último miembro de la familia Oros, un muchacho que vive bajo el dominio de un demonio, porque ustedes, junto con los Walden y Gemini, fueron excomulgados por la sagrada iglesia.

Aioria asintió, era el último miembro de una familia que cazaba monstruos, Youma le había abandonado por el momento, pero regresaría, ese demonio que le había enseñado todo, convirtiéndolo en un esclavo, con una marca que la Iglesia podía borrar de su piel.

—Cuando vine aquí, me enamore de Mu, pero el a su vez se enamoró de un gigante, una aberración que le ha hecho caer en los abismos de la locura, alejarse de los planes divinos, para convertirse en un vampiro, un monstruo, así que, cualquier amor que pueda tener por él, ha desaparecido.

Shaka comprendía bien que Aioria era un buen creyente, que le ayudaría a cumplir su misión tanto tiempo postergada, porque debían destruir a los que no fueran humanos, para mantener a los suyos a salvo, para proteger a la humanidad de las hordas demoníacas, lideradas por esos dos hermanos.

—Te ofrezco la absolución a tus pecados, a cambio de tu ayuda, de la plata de tus ancestros y del tesoro máximo que guardan debajo de sus catacumbas, y tú podrás realizar el deber de tu línea de sangre, regresarles el honor largamente perdido.

Aioria asintió, aceptaría ese trato, porque su deber, su única misión en esa vida era salvar a la humanidad de sus enemigos, un acto que fue brutalmente detenido por Saga, ese bastardo que tenía cuentas pendientes que pagar.

—Me parece justo.

Fue su respuesta, la que fue recibida por una sonrisa amable de Shaka, que asintiendo, decidió que era momento de dirigirse a alguna iglesia, sin importar el tamaño, tendría los utensilios que necesitaba para perdonar los pecados de aquel pobre hombre, declararlo un soldado de dios, además, de mandarle un mensaje a la iglesia, para que mandara a sus sacerdotes guerreros, había una tierra corrupta que limpiar de la oscuridad y de la noche.

—Sígueme, me parece que cerca de aquí aún está en pie un convento, en ese lugar podremos limpiarte de tus pecados e informar a mis superiores de la perversidad que acosa estas tierras, de la traición de los bastiones y el nacimiento de nuestros enemigos.

*****

Shura trataba de ser distante, ignorar todos sus sueños y recuerdos fugaces como aquellos sufridos por un demente, los que le atormentaban desde su caída en ese puente bajo las hordas infernales de los vampiros muertos.

Intentaba no sentir celos cuando ese pintor hablaba del amor absoluto que decía tener por su amigo, su admiración, sus intentos por seducirle, sofisticadas artimañas que harían de Radamanthys propenso a recibir su cortejo, como la única forma de proteger a su hermano del peligro, porque ante sus ojos, Kanon, trataba de usar la desgracia de los hermanos a su favor, ignorando sus consejos, su petición o su orden, de darle tiempo para comprender lo que ocurría con su cuerpo, con su vida, lo que sería de su futuro.

No dejaba de verlos, manteniéndose alejados, escuchando los pasos de Aioros a sus espaldas, su mirada fija en él, como si pensara que podía casarlo, creyéndolo inferior, cuando él se sabía un mejor guerrero, un mejor líder, que aquel chiquillo caprichoso que mordió en sus primeros años de vida.

—Aun lo quieres... mucho más que a mí.

Era un reclamo, una amenaza dirigida hacia su amigo, que a pesar de todo, seguía sintiéndose seguro a su lado, en ese momento en que conversaba con Kanon, caminando un poco lejos, sonriendo de vez en cuando, encontrando divertido algo de lo pronunciado por él.

—Dejaste de ser importante para mí cuando comenzaste a castigar a la humanidad, cuando le diste el beso inmortal a esos hermanos, contradiciéndome, allí me di cuenta que no confiabas lo suficiente en mí, para escucharme.

Aioros se detuvo al escuchar esa respuesta sincera, al ver que no trataba de ocultarse, al menos, no ante sus ojos, no era estúpido, ya sabía de quien se trataba, así que no debían mentirse entre ellos.

—Yo quise darles una oportunidad para que tuvieran una vida, para que pudieran disfrutar su juventud, eso era lo mínimo que le debía al emperador.

El emperador era Minos, quien los salvo, para dejarlos a su cuidado, un acto derivado de la culpa que sentía al ser el quien adelanto la muerte de su querido hermano menor, al derrocarlo y mandarlo lejos de Creta, creyendo que esos dos hermanos aún tenían una posibilidad para recuperar lo que se les había robado.

—Y yo te dije que esos muchachos estaban muertos, que no habían sobrevivido al cautiverio y lo que salió de su celda, no era más que un monstruo de dos cabezas, pero tú no me escuchaste, tú les diste la vida eterna.

Aioros le sostuvo del brazo, estaba cansado de ese juego del gato y el ratón, de sentirse como un intruso, cuando fue el quien recibió la primera mordida, de los dientes de su amado, que jugaba a ser un simple mortal, acompañando a una réplica de su segundo alumno, el niño Walden que tomo bajo sus alas.

—Tú me quisiste alguna vez, tú me amaste mucho más de lo que amabas a esa bolsa de sangre, pero, me diste la espalda, porque no sería eternamente un esclavo.

Shura se soltó, esperando que los hermanos no se dieran cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría, de su conversación y que Albafica, Manigoldo, y Thanatos fueran lo suficiente prudentes para guardar silencio, esa era una discusión que a nadie le competía más que a ellos.

—Yo ame al Sisyphus que era justo y noble, que no odiaba, no al monstruo que intento destruir a la humanidad, que encadeno a la jauría, al que camina con nosotros, porque le prometí que regresaría a su castillo, únicamente, si, solo si, mi querido amigo sobrevive a este infierno.

Aioros gruño por lo bajo, sus dientes asomándose por sus labios, cambiando ligeramente de apariencia, apenas unos segundos, porque inmediatamente después, regreso a su apariencia jovial, sonriente, de aquel que nunca le haría daño a nadie.

—Pero no te prometí actuar como un idiota enamorado, mucho menos, cuando le has dicho a Radamanthys que debe matarse, que debe morir, o entregarse, demostrándome una vez más que no eres más que un monstruo, porque si te parecieras un poco a la persona que yo ame, tendrías piedad por esos pobres niños.

El había tenido piedad por otros pobres niños que resultaron ser unos monstruos, los gemelos que muchos de ellos conocían como "los demonios" y su amante no había perdonado su actuar para con ellos, el concederles la vida eterna, mucho menos, cuando ellos idearon la esclavitud humana, alegando que no debían pasar hambre, que eran superiores, convenciéndolo de la lógica de sus palabras.

—Estos niños en que se diferencian a los otros, en nada, en realidad, podrían ser peores, porque estos son demonios y tu bien sabes que pasara si logran madurar por completo, Radamanthys es el segundo demonio en despertar, Minos, el tercero, porque Aiacos está vivo, en el Averno seguramente, protegido de la Iglesia y de aquellos que protegen a la humanidad de las aberraciones que intentan destruirla.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, negar que eso era cierto, escucharon una estampida, algo destruyendo el bosque, corriendo en su dirección, derribando árboles, rugiendo, muchos algos que amparados por la oscuridad empezaron su ataque.

— ¡Que mierda!

Alcanzo a pronunciar Kanon, antes de saltar con su musa en sus brazos, alejándolo de la primera criatura que se acercaba a ellos, Albafica aun llevaba en sus hombros a Minos, quien le desmonto a tiempo para que pudiera defenderse con las raíces de los propios árboles, las que no duraban demasiado.

Thanatos y Manigoldo tras observar la dirección de dónde venían las bestias, se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca de la jauría, como si llegaran de aquella zona, así que, corriendo tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieron se alejaron, escuchando un aullido de dolor, el del Hypnos, reverberar en ese bosque.

Eran doce criaturas, una desquiciante amalgama de perros y cerdos, deformes, algunas tanto, que sería imposible que pudieran moverse, trozos de carne rosada colgaban de sus protuberantes cuerpos, como si se tratasen de tentáculos, que agitaban enloquecidas, sonidos guturales eran pronunciados por esas cosas, sonidos que parecían casi humanos.

— ¡Protege a Radamanthys!

Tuvo que ordenarle a Kanon, que simplemente asintió, comprendiendo que ese protege a Radamanthys englobaba a su hermano, que veía esas criaturas paralizado, como algunas de ellas atacaban a su lobo celeste, que tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderse, pero no para defenderse a él y a su amante.

— ¡No tienes por qué decírmelo!

Se quejó el joven Gemini, que usando sus portales para convocar a sus padre, trajo las informes criaturas que habitaban esa dimensión pantanosa, algo parecido a pulpos, con retorcidos tentáculos, que se levantaban como lo haría un humano, cuyos ojos, centenares de estos, se posaron en las criaturas repugnantes que atacaban a las aberraciones nacidas de la madre de los monstruos, que ahora servían como soldados de los gemelos vampiro, que se habían nombrado como los nuevos ancianos maestros.

Radamanthys corrió para sostener a Minos de los brazos, debían marcharse, sólo asi estarían a salvo, sus instintos demoniacos se lo gritaban, aquellos instintos que le ayudaron a proteger a Minos, usando sus alas como un escudo, evitando que los dientes de las criaturas deformes le alcanzaran.

— ¡Reacciona Minos!

Al ver que su hermano apenas podía reaccionar, Radamanthys lo cargo en sus brazos, alejándose de las criaturas que intentaban destruirlos, aquellas que los alejaban de los demás, aun del mismo Kanon, que fue atacado por sorpresa por una de ellas, pero otro portal de tentáculos y dientes lo jalo a su interior, salvando su vida, pero separándolo de su musa.

Shura se deba cuenta que ese golpe estaba siendo manipulado por alguien más, alguien poderoso, que le obligo a usar su poder, el espejismo que cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos pintándose de sangre, colmillos afilados apareciendo en su boca, su cabello volviéndose más oscuro, como el ala de una mosca, y dos alas en sus espaldas, que podía usar como navajas aparecieron, protegiéndolo de las babeantes fauces de las retorcidas formas que eran combatidas por Albafica, el ejército de Kanon, Aioros, que usando su don vampírico, podía defenderse de aquellas cosas, así como pelear con ellas con su afilada espada, regalo de su maestro, el mismo que flotando en el cielo, usando su poder, su magia ancestral, convoco una lluvia de sangre.

Que iba cubriendo a las criaturas con su roja esencia, una que se movía como si estuviera viva, tapando sus cabezas, ya que, a pesar de su despreciable forma, aún estaban vivas, aun necesitaban oxígeno.

Los pulpos, los seres retorcidos iban destruyendo a esas criaturas con sus tentáculos, con sus dientes, cayendo al suelo, para levantarse de nuevo, al ser organismos creados a base de muchos más, algunos microscópicos, siendo estos una colonia de más seres parecidos a ellos.

Inmediatamente se escucharon los graznidos de una infinidad de cuervos, aves oscuras de tamaños descomunales, que llegaron al llamado de Shura, los que comenzaron a atacar a las bestias deformes, que iban perdiendo su batalla.

Sin embargo, eso era demasiado fácil, como si estuviera dispuesto para hacerles perder tiempo, para ser derrotados por ellos, al mismo tiempo que los hermanos iban alejándose de la batalla, Radamanthys manteniendo a Minos a salvo, apenas comprendiendo como usar su nueva energía, peleando a su vez, con una de esas cosas, que parecía ser un poco más fuerte que las demás.

Repentinamente, pudieron escuchar un grito de dolor, y Minos pudo ver, como una de aquellas cosas mordía el torso de Albafica con sus dientes salivantes, como líneas rojas de sangre recorrían su cuerpo, haciéndole caer.

— ¡Albafica!

Grito, estirando su mano en su dirección, reaccionando por fin, para ver como la criatura con los dientes, de pronto se detenía, y a sus espaldas, unos pasos delicados podían oírse, pasos que reconocería en donde fuera, aferrándose a su hermano, que aún lo cargaba en sus brazos.

—Tanto tiempo, avecilla.

Era Defteros, que caminaba lentamente, vestido con algo parecido a una armadura, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, sus dientes blancos, listos para morderlo, su piel, con un tinte azulado, con una apariencia hermosa, como de sombras, completamente inhumana, con una expresión que decía, que él tenía la ventaja.

—Conejito.


	60. Fuego en el bosque.

Minos al ver las criaturas atacandolos, monstruos de pesadilla, retorcidos y repugnantes que iban detrás de ellos, comprendio que Mu tenía razón, ellos estaban condenados, de una u otra forma, fueran humanos o no, serían cazados hasta que los capturaran, a menos que matarán a sus perseguidores, esos gemelos y se daba cuenta también, que era una tarea imposible, ellos tenían todo el poder, todas las herramientas, los harían sus esclavos si la muerte no se los llevaba con ellos, y aún así, si volvían a reencarnar, ellos volverían a buscarlos, lo mejor, era rendirse de una buena vez, entregarse a ellos, cuando aún los premiarían por ello.

El aullido de Albafica lo despertó de su ensoñación, de su locura, mirándole ser atravesado por esos dientes afilados en una criatura amorfa, tan desagradable como era poderoso, cuyos gritos se quedarían marcados en su memoria por siempre.

Fue en ese momento que su terror apareció a sus espaldas, caminando con lentitud, mirándolos con esa sonrisa plagada de dientes afilados, su apariencia con un aire mucho más antinatural, haciéndolo mucho más hermoso aún, de lo que lo fue en el pasado.

—Mi hermano te extraña mucho conejito y pronto será su cumpleaños, tendremos una fiesta esplendorosa, los necesitamos con nosotros.

Radamanthys se colocó adelante de Minos, respirando hondo, buscando una forma de salir de allí, al menos para el mayor.

—¡No regresaremos!

Le gritó, seguro de sus palabras, Minos respiraba entrecortado, comprendiendo que tenía razón, estaban condenados, nada de lo que hicieran, les serviría al final.

—¿Lo dices como si te pidiera tu opinión?

Defteros veía el terror de Minos, como intentaba retroceder, pero se mantenía a las espaldas de su hermano, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, su miedo como una dulce fragancia y sus ligeros temblores, no lo dejarían correr, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

—Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de que te acerques a Minos.

Esa no era una opción, aunque si lo disfrutaría, si le hacía daño al conejito, Aspros no se lo perdonaría, su dulce hermano que se merecía lo mejor.

—No haremos eso, conejito, lo que harán será venir conmigo, cuando aún estoy dispuesto a ser amable.

Minos dió un paso en la dirección de Defteros, distrayendo a Radamanthys, que lo sostuvo del pecho, a punto de preguntarle que demonios estaba haciendo.

—No tenemos otra opción.

Defteros estaba encantado con esas palabras, apenas comprendía que no lo dejaría huir, que debía quedarse a su lado para siempre, con esa belleza que le hacía perder la razón, con esa sangre que le obligaba a salivar.

—Solo soy una carga, tú puedes huir, esperar el tiempo que falta para alcanzar tu madurez, esconderte en el Inframundo, solo así seras libre, por algún tiempo.

Radamanthys nego eso, su hermano era muy fuerte, era capaz de resistir los embistes de sus enemigos, así que no debía hablar de esa forma, como si se tratase de un cobarde, como si ese demonio por fin hubiera quebrado su psique.

—¡Cállate! ¡Sólo guarda silencio! ¡Ellos no van a ganar, nosotros los destruiremos, con el poder que corre en nuestra sangre!

Minos negó eso, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, ya no podía enfrentarse a ese vampiro creyendo que podría derrotarlo, cuántas ciudades, cuántas vidas debian perderse para que ellos comprendieran la verdad.

—¡No podemos ganar!

Fue la respuesta desesperada de Minos, que cayó al suelo, golpeando la tierra con sus manos desnudas, comprendiendo después de todo ese tiempo lo que pensaba era una verdad inamovible, llorando al recordar las violaciones nocturnas, el pueblo destruido, cada momento doloroso de su vida, a partir de abrirles las puertas a los que se llamaban sus amos.

—¡Sólo huir! ¡Sólo escondernos!

Radamanthys apretó los dientes, tomando una decisión apresurada, mataría a ese vampiro, frente a los ojos de Minos, para que pudiera comprender que aún tenían esperanza, que eran príncipes, poderosos, que eran superiores a los demás, y que no debían cruzarse en su camino, nunca.

—¡Vas a morir!

Le gritó, saltando en su contra, usando su entrenamiento militar y la energía de su cuerpo, atacando sin tregua, usando sus garras, que se prendieron en un fuego morado, de un color imposible.

Minos veía el combate en el suelo, arrodillado, sus manos en el suelo, apenas sosteniendose, absolutamente seguro que serían derrotados.

*****

Al otro lado más bestias comenzaban a atacar a los soldados malheridos, entre ellos Albafica, que se levantó como pudo, sangrando, para buscar a su amado, que debía necesitarlo.

El no era inmortal, podía ser destruido como cualquier otra criatura, aún así, el aroma de la muerte vieja venía de ese bosque, de su interior.

Tenía que ir por el, y eso hizo, usando su forma de lobo, dejando varios charquitos de sangre, que iba perdiendo con forme avanzaba, sus pasos tambaleantes.

—Minos...

*****

Saga uso sus nuevas habilidades para rescatar a su hermano del peligro, quien inmediatamente lo golpeó, dándole un fuerte puñetazo, sin importarle que viviera, nada era tan valioso como su musa. 

—¡No! ¡Regresame con el, mi musa me necesita!

Le ordenó, usando esa misma técnica, como si ya la conociera bien, era parte de su cuerpo, de su escencia y debía proteger a su amado.

Saga maldijo en voz baja, siguiéndole, si no podía protegerlo alejándolo del peligro, entonces, le cuidaría la espalda, cuando deseaba enfrentarse con su enemigo en condiciones desfavorables para él.

—¡Eres un estúpido Kanon!

Aunque las criaturas en la jauría estaban controladas, las que acosaban al grupo de menor tamaño no, los pocos sobrevivientes escuchando las órdenes de Defteros, acudieron a su llamado.

*****

Albafica al ver a Minos en el suelo, postrado detrás de su hermano, se imagino lo peor, avanzó en la dirección del vampiro, que respondió con una ráfaga de fuego que nacían en sus manos, el que se extendió en el bosque a una velocidad imposible.

—¡Eres el imbécil que piensa que puede apartarme de mi avecilla!

Minos reaccionaba apenas al escuchar el aullido de dolor de Albafica, ver cómo Defteros únicamente jugaba con su hermano, puesto que de pronto lo sujeto de ambos cuernos, azotando su cuerpo varias veces contra el suelo, en un movimiento de látigo, escuchando los quejidos del menor, como creaba un pequeño cráter cada vez que golpeaba el suelo.

—¡Radamanthys!

Soltandolo a tiempo para interceptar el embiste del lobo malherido, sosteniéndolo del cuello, elevándolo, para repentinamente usar sus uñas afiladas para cortar su cuello, sus costados y su estómago, lanzándolo poco después al suelo, caminando en su dirección.

Minos por un momento trato de pelear, usando una vara, casi por puro instinto, chocando contra el dorso de la mano de Defteros.

—¡Tu quédate ahí!

Le ordenó, relamiéndo sus labios, para agacharse, observando como el lobo seguía tratando de moverse, arrastrarse para atacarlo, era un animal estúpido, puro instinto, más que inteligencia, al que enfocándose para escuchar el corazón de la bestia, repentinamente, con un golpe certero, encajo en su costado su mano derecha, buscando el núcleo vital de Albafica, que aulló, un sonido que casi destruyo la cordura de Minos, aún en el suelo, escuchando los quejidos de su hermano, que intentaba levantarse.

—¿Hermano?

Pregunto, arrastrándose hacia el primero, tambaleándose hacia su lobo, cayendo a sus pies, con un sonido sordo en su oído, sangre en su nariz y boca, tratando de despertar a quien le amaba, quien murió por eso mismo.

—Fica... Albafica...

Susurro, abrazando el cuerpo de Albafica, llorando sobre él, desesperado al darse cuenta que estaba muerto, escuchando los movimientos de Defteros, su risa, observando su mirada desquiciada cuando volteo a verlo.

—Nadie podrá separarme de ti, avecilla, y quién lo intente, morirá, como ese diablo y este perro, todos morirán.

Agachándose, acarició su mejilla con ternura, para lamer la sangre que corría en su rostro y después besarlo, con afecto que podría ser sincero, que te haría sentir mariposas en el estómago, si no fuera un monstruo imparable.

—Y mataría a tu hermano, si no supiera que tan importante es para el mío...

Radamanthys se levanto del suelo, aturdido, sin darse cuenta que había una pequeña quebradura en una de las puntas de sus cuernos, la que con la fuerza suficiente, le arrancaría varios pedazos, insignificantes, que les darían el control sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Déjalo en paz!

Le gritó, levantándose del suelo, para correr en su dirección, usando su fuego, su alas, cada oportunidad que tuviera para matar a Defteros, que simplemente lo esquivaba con una sonrisa controlada.

Usando sus llamas, la energía ardiente dotada por la madre de los monstruos, incendiando el cuerpo de Radamanthys, cuando logro cortar su costado con sus garras.

—¡Arde en el infierno incubo fastidioso!

El calor comenzaba a debilitarlo, hacer que se arrodillara, pero no era suficiente para Defteros, que sosteniendo de nuevo a Radamanthys de los cuernos, lo lanzó a un lago cercano, después de derribar varios árboles con su cuerpo, de tan fuerte que lo aventó.

Haciendo que sus cuernos al rojo vivo, al menos, la parte que estaba quebrada, se rompiera al tocar el agua casi helada de aquel bosque incendiandose, la que se evaporó, escuchando un grito de dolor que lo lleno de júbilo, relamiéndo sus labios, para recoger los trozos de cristal desprendido de sus cuernos, tres de ellos, pequeños pedazos, que su hermano encontraría útiles.

Escuchando los pasos de Minos, los portales que usaban los Gemini, tenía que irse, pero dudaba respecto a cual hermano se llevaría con el, tomando una decisión, Minos le causaría más problemas, Radamanthys, el carecería de la voluntad para negarse a ir por él.

—Vamonos, tu hermanito nos alcanzara muy pronto.

Le dijo a Minos, cargandolo en sus brazos, bebiendo un poco de su sangre, solamente un sorbo, para que perdiera el sentido.

—Estupidos Gemini.

*****

Kanon corrió tan rápido como podía, deteniéndose al ver el cadáver de Albafica en el suelo, el único que le mostró piedad, cuando dijo que habían robado a su amado, que le ayudo y quería tanto a Minos, que no se preocupó por sus heridas, por quien lloro lágrimas silenciosas, puesto, que lo consideraba su amigo.

El fuego lo quemaría, pero aún así, debían darle una muerte digna, a ese pobre hombre.

—Llevalo a la Jauría Saga, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el, y lo que sea que pasó, ya terminó.

Le dijo, caminando, deteniéndose al ver que Radamanthys estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, cubierto de heridas.

—Vinieron por tu hermano mi musa, por favor, no me odies por eso.

Le suplico, cargandolo en sus brazos, besando su frente, notando que parte de los cristales con los cuales estaban hechos sus cuernos, habían desaparecido.

—No lo soportaría, pero te juro que haré lo que sea para encontrarlo.

*****

Shura terminaba de destruir a cada una de las bestias y comenzaba a buscar a Radamanthys, que emergió inconsciente en los brazos de Kanon, el que caminaba junto a Saga, quien llevaba el cuerpo de Albafica en los suyos, el que al morir había tomado forma humana.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le ha pasado a su cuerno?

Saga se detuvo al escuchar esa pregunta, entregándole el cadáver de Albafica a uno de los lobos, para que le dieran una correcta sepultura.

—¿No preguntas por Minos? ¿El no te importa verdad?

Shura guardo silencio, el único que le importaba era Radamanthys, eso era todo y sabía, que Minos, no era más que una carga para su amigo.

—Minos es una mala persona, ha cometido cientos de actos injustos, Radamanthys no, el es únicamente un chiquillo.

Saga evitó que se acercara a la musa de su hermano, al que debía tanto, que debía pagarlo de alguna forma.

—El condenó a muerte a muchas personas por crímenes inexistentes en algunos casos, pero únicamente, si no conoces su historia.

Kanon asintió, esperando recibir ayuda de los licántropos, después de haber sido atacados con tanto odio, únicamente por ayudar a su amado y a su hermano.

—Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron partícipes de una quema de brujas, del asesinato de una mujer inocente, de una muchacha pura, dueña del corazón más delicado del mundo entero, ellos mataron a su madre, tenía que vengarse.

Shura negó eso, sin importar sus excusas, no debió asesinar a tantos aldeanos, el odio únicamente engendraba más odio.

—Lo dice quien vendió a mi amigo a esos monstruos, tú hiciste que Radamanthys asistiera a la mansión, no eres mejor que esas criaturas.

Kanon volteo a verle, quería una explicación, algo que le ayudará a perdonarlo.

—Atraparon a Kanon, me dijeron, que lo torturarian hasta enloquecer a mi hermano, y que cada día que yo les ayudará, ellos lo dejarían vivir, así que...

Kanon escuchaba cada palabra, comprendiendo porque se tardaron tanto tiempo en matarlo, porque Saga estaba comprando tiempo para él.

—Fue por eso que hice lo que hice, intentando salvar a mi hermano, pero aún así, trate de darle todas las comodidades que pude a Minos, hacerle creer que no era más que un mal sueño, pensando que eso era lo mejor.

Nunca podria perdonarse por ello, por no intentar escapar con ese muchacho en sus brazos, del que, sin darse cuenta, se había prendado.

—Pero comprendo, que merezco morir, merezco el peor de los infiernos.

Unicamente por lo que le había hecho a ese inocente, por dejarlo en las fauces de la bestia.

—Pero antes protegere a mi hermano y salvaré a esos niños de la locura de esas bestias.

Kanon le creía, de alguna forma le creía, ahora solo faltaba que su musa lo hiciera y pudiera perdonar a su hermano.

—Dare mi vida por proteger a esos niños, de cualquier peligro, aún el que se ve como un amigo, pero únicamente piensa en él.

Eso lo dijo mirando fijamente a Shura, esperando una respuesta de sus labios.

—Debemos llevar a Radamanthys a un lugar seguro, yo atenderé sus heridas.


	61. Cuchillo en la oscuridad.

Hypnos beso los labios de Milo antes de sentir el filo de una espada de plata hundirse en su pecho, en su costado, derramando su sangre en el suelo, frente a la mirada horrorizada de Milo, que siguió el filo hasta su dueño, el principe de hielo, Camus, el vampiro del que huía.

El que retorció la espada en el costado de Hypnos, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de Milo, intentando apartarlo de su compañero, sintiendo inmediatamente un golpe tan fuerte que lo lanzó por los aires, haciendo que cayera contra un montón de pieles.

—¿Pensabas que podías insultarme y salirte con la tuya?

Hypnos cayó de rodillas, llevando una de sus manos a su costado, para gruñirle a Camus, intentando levantarse del suelo, para recibir dos tajos más en su costado, más aparte una patada en el rostro.

Aún así, Hypnos era tan fuerte que sostuvo el tobillo de Camus, para lanzarlo lejos de ambos, sangrando, pero con la fuerza para defenderse, aún malherido, curandose a una velocidad acelerada.

—He escuchado mucho de ti, y todo es malo, Camus.

Camus apretó los dientes, al mismo tiempo que sus colmillos sobresalian, escuchando varios aullidos mezclados con el chillido de un cerdo, y la voz gutural de un humano.

—Ya llegaron...

Pronunció sonriendo al escuchar una estampida de criaturas amorfas atacar la jauría, tomandolos por sorpresa, escuchando gruñidos, gritos, toda una pelea sin sentido.

—Por alguna razón, él, te quiere con vida, pero yo me llevaré a mi ángel.

Respondió, clavando su espada en el hombro de Hypnos, al mismo tiempo que pateaba su cabeza, con suficiente fuerza para lograr que perdiera el sentido, llevándose a Milo en sus brazos.

—¿Y te llamas a ti mismo un Dios?

O eso pensó, porque Hypnos transformándose en lobo, volvió a levantarse, corriendo en su dirección, atacandolo, haciendo que depositara el cuerpo de Milo en el suelo, para evitar lastimarlo en el combate.

Al mismo tiempo las bestias amorfas atacaban a la jauría, mordiendo todo lo que se ponía a su paso, furiosas e imparables, matando a tantos lobos que parecía no habría un mañana, hasta que, varios portales se abrieron, con más tentáculos monstruosos, con ojos y garras, de seres que salían de una dimensión pantanosa, para destruir a los enemigos de la jauría, que le había dado un lugar a Saga, para meditar su situación y esperar a su hermano.

Io fue atacado por una de las criaturas al buscar a Kasa, sin encontrarlo por ningún lado, creyendo que se había marchado, que le había dejado solo enmedio de la carnicería, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran tocarlo, una figura tan rápida, como solo un vampiro puede serlo, lo quito del camino, salvando su vida.

—¡Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo!

Se quejó, Kasa puso una mueca de culpabilidad al principio, para después besarle, dando el primer paso de lo que esperaba fuera una larga relación.

—Pensé en escapar, pero no pude, no podía dejarte atrás mi amor, aunque te canses de mi, yo te pertenezco.

Al mismo tiempo, Hypnos sostenía el brazo de Camus entre sus fauces, manteniéndolo en aquel sitio, y de estar su hermano presente, este ya le habría cortado la garganta.

—¡Suéltame, maldito saco de pulgas!

Le dijo Camus, su furia transformándose en hielo, hielo que golpeó las fauces de Hypnos, cientos de estalactitas que avanzaron por el suelo, desde el cuerpo del vampiro, que se había transformado en un verdadero principe de hielo, estalactitas que se convirtieron en lanzas, que atravesaron el cuerpo de Hypnos, que profirió un aullido de dolor, antes de caer en el suelo.

—¡Espero que tu agonía no tenga fin en el infierno!

Lo maldijo, clavando una última vez la espada en el cuerpo de Hypnos, seguro que con eso ya nunca más podría levantarse.

—Ahora mi ángel, es momento de regresar a casa.

Milo trataba de levantarse, mareado y aturdido, recibiendo otro golpe en el estómago, que le robó el aire, y pronto la conciencia.

—Y abandonar esta sucia pocilga.

Sin más, en medio de la jauría, en una batalla que parecía de llevaría todas las vidas de sus habitantes, Milo desapareció en los brazos de Camus, que volvió a cabalgar su montura, alejándose, dirigiéndose a su castillo, al sitio que Defteros tan amablemente le ofreció, en lo que capturaban a los hermanos Walden.

Thanatos llegó en ese instante junto a su hermano, que estaba inconsciente pero vivo, vivo gracias al vínculo que compartían, porque para que uno muriera, el otro también tendría que hacerlo, así que para matar a los dioses gemelos, debían caer los dos, al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hypnos!

Thanatos cargo a su hermano, para depositar su cuerpo en la cama, notando la sangre y la ausencia de su compañero, el que decía Manigoldo que sería su compañero.

—¡Te vas a poner bien Hypnos!

Pronunció, desesperado, al mismo tiempo que Saga usando el poder oculto de su sangre, los profundos de otras dimensiones, mataba a cada uno de los hijos de la madre de los monstruos, aquellos seres que amamantaba en sus pechos, pero no eran tan poderosos para enfrentarse con los seres que habitaban el abismo.

—¡Se llevaron a Milo!

Pronunció, Manigoldo, suponiendo que no lo buscarían, porque por el momento Thanatos estaba pendiente de su hermano, sin saber que habían tomado a uno de los príncipes y que esperaban por el otro, cuando este se sacrificara o ellos lo vendieran a cambio de la paz.

Algunas horas después, la jauría apenas estaba recuperándose y el incendio había sido detenido entre Shura y Aioros, para evitar que los lobos perecieran incinerados.

Io acariciaba el rostro de Kasa, después de haber sido salvado por el, al ser aceptado por su extraño amigo, que se mantenía a su lado.

A quien mandó llamar Thanatos, sin que Manigoldo lo supiera, tampoco su hermano, que aún estaba inconsciente.

Ambos fueron, deteniéndose frente al gigantesco lobo negro, en forma humana, sorprendiendose al ver que Manigoldo no estaba presente, puesto que aún lloraba la muerte de Albafica, y le juraba proteger a su amado, convencer a Thanatos de cumplir su palabra, o esta vez, jamás podría perdonarlo.

—Vayan con esos gemelos, díganle a quien incendio el bosque, que no protegeré a los príncipes a cambio de su amistad, no dejaré que maten a los míos, para proteger a unos demonios.

Kasa trago un poco de saliva, observando a Io, que no comprendía esa orden, no del todo al menos.

—No quiero que Manigoldo lo sepa, no estará de acuerdo con esto.

Io asintió, observando a Kasa, que también se marchó, siguiéndolo, obedeciendo sus órdenes, porque deseaba permanecer a lado de su lobo, de su amado pequeño.

—Haré lo que sea para que la jauría sobreviva.

No podía enfrentarse con dos Gemini, ni con esos vampiros ancestrales con su hermano en aquel estado, lo que si podía hacer, era no intervenir, quitarle más caminos a ese príncipe de la oscuridad, para que fuera a los brazos de su amo.

—Myu, ven aquí.

Un hada, una figura diminuta sobrevolaba ese cuarto, sus ojos de un solo color le daban un aspecto mucho más parecido al de un insecto, pero, se trataba de un excelente espía.

—Dile a Verónica que prepare una poción del sueño, que se las dé a beber a los gemelos en la sopa, en el agua, en cada alimento que entre en contacto con ellos y a Manigoldo también.

Recordaba las palabras de ese vampiro, deseaba al de ojos lilas, el que protegía al príncipe demoníaco, así que, le ofrecería su apoyo, para que Radamanthys comprendiera que estaba sólo, tal vez, hasta podría llevárselo como regalo a los nuevos monarcas, los regalos de sangre siempre eran aceptados.

—Dile a ese vampiro, Aioros, que deseo conversar con él.

Myu respondió algo que parecían solo murmullos, pero aceptaba sus órdenes, sin importarle el sufrimiento ajeno, únicamente, ser útil para sus amos.

—En privado...

*****

—Kanon...

Saga se sentó enfrente de su hermano, que no se había separado un solo centímetro de su musa, delineando sus cuernos, notando la punta que se había quebrado.

—¿Porque son tan crueles?

Kanon llevaba mucho tiempo sin llorar, pero allí lo estaba haciendo, un año lo torturaron a él y a su hermano, hicieron algo infinitamente peor con Minos, si lo que decía su hermano era una muestra, usaron el amor de Radamanthys por su familia, como un arma, y ahora, después de una paliza, de dañarlo de una forma inconcebible, quebrando sus cuernos, lo dejaron atrás, como si quisieran desesperar aún más a su amado, al saber que se llevaron aquel que no podía defenderse.

—¿Porque les hacen esto? ¿Porque parece que los odian así?

Saga abrazo a su hermano menor, recordando esos días sirviendole a Aspros, comprendiendo bien que una bestia vivía en esa casa, que ellos se estaban comiendo la ciudad y que los jóvenes Walden eran sus presas.

—Porque no saben diferenciar el odio del deseo, y mucho menos, del amor, están tan enfermos que piensan que lo que hacen es amarlos, cuando es más cercano al odio.

Saga acariciaba su espalda, seguro que Shura, o quien decía llamarse así, les observaba, protegiendo a Radamanthys del amor sincero de su hermano, pero únicamente actuaba en base a su odio, sus celos.

—Pero su misma locura les hará equivocarse tarde o temprano, y ellos son fuertes, mucho más de lo que piensan, además, nosotros los cuidaremos, nos amén o no, dos antiguos los quieren, los aman...

Kanon trato de sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo, temeroso de la reacción de su musa, cuando comprendiera que habían secuestrado a su hermano.

—¿Que son ellos a comparación de nosotros?

Le pregunto, suspirando, tratando de creer el mismo en sus palabras, en que podrían salvarlos de aquel destino, y evitar que los matarán.

—No son más que unos pobres lunáticos, nada más...

*****

Shura salió de la tienda, observando toda la destrucción a su alrededor, los lobos caídos, el llanto de Manigoldo, el humo en el bosque, caminando en cualquier dirección, escuchando con su oído vampirico las noticias, Hypnos estaba malherido, muchos decían que agonizando.

El recordaba otro campo de batalla, otra perdida, y otro pago a cambio de paz, de la piedad de los gemelos, un pago injusto a cambio de la vida de un inocente.

Sisyphus lo traicionaria a la primera oportunidad, le daría la espalda si eso significaba que podía matar a su muchacho, así tendría el camino libre, en su ancestral mente desquiciada, maldiciendo esa inestabilidad que padecían con la edad, preguntándose si el no estaba loco también, su amor por Radamanthys, el cariño que le tenía, si acaso no lo confundía con su alumno.

Tomando una decisión, los gemelos debían marcharse con Radamanthys, sólo así estaría seguro del peligro.

*****

Shura ingreso en la tienda en donde dormía Radamanthys, observando a los gemelos, demasiado frío, demasiado distante.

—Deben irse cuánto antes, nos hemos quedado sin aliados, y estoy seguro que pronto venderán a Radamanthys.

Kanon estuvo a punto de negarse, pero Saga asintió, tenía sentido lo que decían, ya habían demasiado bajas, si eran líderes sabios, los entregarían a sus enemigos.

—¿Tú qué harás?

Le pregunto a Shura, quien se había hecho con una espada, seguro de que tenía razón, debían escapar antes de que los vendieran a sus enemigos.

—Darles tiempo, de aquí, hasta que Radamanthys madure por completo, deben mantenerlo seguro, entre los dos podrán hacerlo, son poderosos, demasiado.

Kanon y Saga se miraron unos instantes, para después asentir, tenía razón, su musa estaba en peligro, pero aún así, no estaban dispuestos a abandonar a Minos.

—¿Qué hay de Minos?

Shura no quiso responderle, porque pensaba que ya había muerto, a menos que madurara por puro milagro.

—¡Eres un monstruo!

Pronunció Kanon, pero Saga le dijo que guardara silencio, para después decirse en voz baja, que no lo abandonaría en las manos de ese vampiro enfermo.

—Debemos irnos de una buena vez.

Saga tenía que planear la forma de matarlos, ya lo había hecho, pero nunca pensó que eso era posible y necesitaba a Kanon, el viejo Kanon, el embustero, el mentiroso, el embaucador, aquel que existía antes de su musa y mucho antes de pensar que podría convertirse en un pintor, cuando lo tacho de ser un degenerado que veía mucho a un niño, que era cierto, pero el niño creció y seguía amándolo.

—Si dejan que algo malo le pase, los mataré a los dos.

Susurro Shura de pronto, con una voz peligrosa, de un asesino despiadado, como si pensara que abandonaría a su musa a su suerte.

—Kanon deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos.

*****

Poco tiempo después, Aspros se dió cuenta de que su hermano había dejado el castillo en el momento en que lo hizo, seguro de que le traería a su conejito, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando con quién regreso no fue él, sino su avecilla.

Defteros le observo en las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que lo pensaba un traidor, que le había dado la espalda.

—¡Hermano, mira!

Le gritó, dejando a Minos en el suelo, enseñándole dos cristales, uno de ellos se lo quedaría el, por si las dudas.

—¡Tengo sus cuernos, el vendrá a ti, pero deberás dejarme tenerlos un tiempo, quiero envolvertelos de una forma especial!

Aspros tocó los cristales suspirando, sintiendo la energía de su conejito, casi como si fuera el, haciéndole despertar en donde quiera que estuviera sin darse cuenta.

—¡Así que debemos apresurarnos con los preparativos de tu cumpleaños, la fiesta será hermosa, como tú te lo mereces!

Y sería una muestra de su poderío.

—¡Todo será perfecto!


	62. El vals de la muerte.

Defteros llevo los trozos del cuerno del conejito con un joyero y armero, para que los montará en un anillo, en un collar y en una navaja, la navaja tenía espacio para otra joya, la que le arrancaría a su avecilla cuando madurara.

El controlaría a los dos demonios, en el supuesto de que su hermano le dejara demasiada libertad a su conejito, porque está siempre pudría las mentes de los esclavos y nunca terminaba bien para nadie.

—No te tardes, mi hermano espera por su regalo.

Le advirtió al joyero, un vampiro pelirrojo, que simplemente asintió, ya tenía las piezas en donde guardaría las joyas, la daga, el collar y el anillo.

Una daga con la forma de un diente afilado en donde colocó la piedra, un colmillo, un anillo con una calavera con un cuerno de cristal y un collar que aparentaba ser una serpiente enrollada, en cuya boca pondría la joya.

—No me tardaré mi señor Defteros.

*****

Radamanthys desperto cuando sintió esa energía ahogarlo, rodearlo en las sombras, comprendiendo que ya no estaban en la jauría, Shura no estaba con el, únicamente los gemelos Gemini, Kanon y Saga, el bastardo que vendió a su familia.

Por un momento quiso atacarlo, cortarle la garganta, pero no pudo al escuchar la preocupación por su hermano, su pobre hermano que de nuevo había sido capturado por su incompetencia.

Sólo, en las garras de esa bestia de piel morena, siendo violado, golpeado por el, porque ese ser había dejado de ser humano mucho tiempo atrás, no tenía piedad y no terminaría hasta quebrar a Minos, de tal forma que ya nunca más se atreviera a volar.

—Albafica está muerto, Shura se quedó atrás para darnos tiempo de huir y dentro de poco ellos regresarán por tu musa, debemos estar preparados.

Shura también había caído, eso significaba que pronto lo harían los dos gemelos, no le interesaba Saga, por el, ese bastardo podía sufrir el peor de los tormentos y se lo merecía, pero Kanon, el amable pintor que decía adorarlo, que le veía hermoso con aquella forma, que intentaba protegerlo, quien decía amarlo, no se merecía ese castigo, no se merecía morir.

Y acaso Minos no lo había dicho, que no se detendrian hasta tenerlos, que la única forma de ser libres era matarlos, pero como se mataba lo que no podía morir.

"Ven a mi"

De nuevo esa voz, de nuevo ese sentimiento de manos sobre su cuerpo, de hundirse en la oscuridad y en la muerte, como si se ahogara.

"Ven a mi"

Saga salió a buscar leña, y Kanon, comenzó a preparar ese claro para que fuera un poco más cómodo, armando una tienda improvisada con sus capas de viaje, pensando que estaba dormido.

"Ven conejito"

*****

Defteros guardo su daga en su cinto, su ave aún dormía en su jaula, tenía tiempo de darle un estupendo regalo a su hermano mayor, que miraba el paisaje, sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Mira, un collar y un anillo que servirán para guardar tus cuernos, un regalo de tu hermano que te quiere.

Aspros volteo recibiendo los regalos, eran hermosos, así que se los puso sin pensarlo, acariciando el cuerno de la calavera, tratando de obligar a su conejito a ir con el, como vio que ocurriría en su regalo de bodas, en el libro de los Walden.

—Ven a mi conejito cornudo, pequeño cuerno, ven con tu amo.

Le ordenó al cuerno, que brilló con energía propia, con un aura morada, resplandeciente, como una diminuta llama.

—No dejes solo a tu hermano, el no soportaría vivir sin ti a su lado.

*****

Los ojos de Radamanthys cambiaron de color momentáneamente, con un tinte morado que los cubrió por completo, dándole el último empujón que necesitaba para huir, en medio de la noche, estirando sus alas para alejarse del suelo con un solo movimiento de estas, que llamo la atención de Kanon, que corrió al verle alejarse, tratando de usar sus tentáculos, pero siendo detenido por su padre, que lo llamo ante su presencia justo en ese momento, a él y a Saga, que aún recogía madera del bosque.

Sin poder evitar que Radamanthys huyera, volando en la dirección de su hermano, que también era a donde se encontraba su amo, que lo esperaba en la cámara principal.

Fue cuestión de minutos el tiempo que Radamanthys se tardó en llegar a donde se encontraba su castillo, aterrizando en los jardines, recuperando sus sentidos, admiro las puertas monumentales, avanzando con un paso firme.

*****

Defteros no había cambiado la ropa de su avecilla, ni le había mandado a dar un baño, únicamente esperaba porque despertara, acostado en el suelo con una postura que le recordaba una princesa en desgracia, una postura casi teatral, con un collar unido a una cadena dorada en su cuello, que terminaba en un grillete, en la muñeca de su amo.

Al escuchar el aleteo y el pesado cuerpo de Radamanthys aterrizar en el patio del castillo, supo que todo estaba bien, que tomo la mejor decisión, porque, que había más satisfactorio que la presa llegara a tus fauces por su propia voluntad.

Aspros dió un solo paso en dirección de la única entrada al castillo, sus ojos bien abiertos, espectante, observando como Radamanthys, con su apariencia inhumana ingresaba en el castillo, sus cuernos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad, sus alas, aún sus garras, era perfecto, como si su primer conejito si hubiera logrado sobrevivir y ahora regresará a sus brazos, como un hombre hermoso e inhumano.

—Conejito...

Pronunció con una voz anhelante, dando un paso más, estirando su mano en su dirección, llamando la atención de Radamanthys, que le observo con odio y desagrado, buscando a Minos con su mirada, notando que estaba en el suelo, a los pies de Defteros.

—¡Minos!

Grito, prácticamente corriendo en su dirección, para sostenerlo entre sus brazos, su odio por Defteros mucho más visible aún.

—¿No intentaras matarnos, diablo cornudo?

Radamanthys desvió la mirada, no había llegado para matarlos, no estaba en condiciones para pelear con ellos, había llegado para que Minos, su pobre hermano, no estuviera solo en esa prisión, al menos así, esperaba que mantuviera su cordura.

—No... vengo a suplicar piedad...

Eso era diferente, una mejor actitud que aquella que habían tenido hasta ese momento, tratando de huir, escapar, sin comprender que eran un insecto atorado en la tela de una araña.

—Pues mi hermano se siente muy solo, ha estado demasiado olvidado, muy mal atendido, así que, no es a mi a quien debes encontentar, es a él, a mi pobre hermano mayor, no es así Aspros.

Aspros asintió, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, al ver que Radamanthys asentía, aceptaba esa orden, e intentaba levantarse para pedirle piedad.

—No, conejito, ven a mi, pero de rodillas, demuéstrame que tanto sientes el haberme roto el corazón.

Radamanthys no se movió ni un apice, escuchando como Minos comenzaba a despertar, Defteros llevo una mano a su rodilla, recargandose en sus nudillos.

—Les ofreceremos lo mismo que la vez pasada, seremos tan buenos, como ustedes lo sean con nosotros, pero si nos hacen enojar o intentan escapar de nuevo, les haremos ver el castigo que su hermano sufrirá, en nuestras manos, en pocas palabras, si vuelves a herir a Aspros, Minos lo pagará muy caro.

Radamanthys se arrastró para llegar a los pies de Aspros, llevando su cabeza al suelo, a punto de repetirle que tuviera piedad, que no dejará que lastimaran a su hermano, pero no pudo decir nada cuando el vampiro sostuvo su cuerno, elevando su rostro con fuerza, dejándolo a la altura de sus caderas.

—No te creo Radamanthys, yo te trate con respeto, aún en la mansión, cuando no eras más que un mocoso petulante, yo trate de atenderte para darte algo de comodidad, pero tú escapaste y ahora, debes convencerme de tu buena fe, de tu cambio de actitud, compláceme con esa boca que usarías para mentirme.

Minos acababa de despertar, llevando una mano a su cuello, al notar la cadena, siguiéndola hasta toparse con la mirada de Defteros, una plagada de lujuria.

—Ven aquí, llevo mucho tiempo sin sentirte.

Defteros jalo con fuerza, haciéndo que se levantará de un salto, deteniéndose cuando vio a Radamanthys a los pies de Aspros.

—Radamamthys...

Su hermano menor volteo a verlo, cerrando los ojos, para comenzar a desabrochar los pantalones de Aspros, como si fuera a darle una felación justo en ese lugar.

—Tu hermano vino aquí para pedir por tu seguridad, y hemos aceptado su oferta...

Minos se negó a moverse, sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, sintiendo que lágrimas se escurrían de sus labios.

—Seremos tan dulces con ustedes, como ustedes lo sean con nosotros, pero si intentan escapar de nuevo, serán castigados y los obligaremos a ver cada instante de eso.

Defteros siguió jalando su cadena, para obligarle a Minos a sentarse en sus piernas, quien intentó alejarse del vampiro, que inmediatamente llevo sus manos a sus caderas, para besar su cuello.

—No sabes cómo te he extrañado...

Radamanthys volteo a ver a Minos, escuchando sus intentos por separarse de Defteros, desesperandose, pero eso lo único que lograría sería que fuera castigado.

—No hay forma de escapar, no hay forma de detenerlos, Mu tenía razón, solo estábamos alargando lo inevitable, pero si nos rendimos y somos buenos con ellos, ellos lo serán con nosotros, Minos, tu mismo lo dijiste, no podemos escapar.

Radamanthys entonces prosiguió con su felación, tratando de imaginarse que Minos no estaba presente, que no habían sido derrotados, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, sin saber, que en parte hacia eso, porque los pedazos de sus cuernos estaban en las manos de sus enemigos, respondiendo a sus deseos ocultos.

—¡No, Radamanthys, huye, vete, solo lárgate!

Le gritó, sintiendo como su ropa vencía ante las manos de Defteros, que iba besando la piel que iba descubriendo.

—¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué le han hecho?

Aquello lo dijo con tanta desesperación que por un momento Radamanthys intentó alejarse de Aspros, pero este, sosteniendo su cabeza, le obligó a proseguir, mirándole fijamente, sin perderse ni un solo instante de su inhumano conejito cornudo complaciendolo con su boca.

—Ha comprendido lo que tú pronto entenderás, no pueden huir de nosotros avecilla, no los dejaremos ir, así que es mucho más fácil, rendirse, aceptar nuestro amor, ahora que aún podemos ser amos comprensivos.

Minos llevo sus manos a las muñecas de Defteros, intentando soltarse, cuando comenzó a recorrer sus muslos, sentandolo para que pudiera ver como su hermano complacía a su amo, le viera sucumbir.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Ustedes le han hecho algo! ¡Radamanthys!

Grito, negándose a gemir, con el vampiro acariciando su entrepierna, después de amarrar sus muñecas con su cadena, para que no intentará seguir peleando con el.

—¡Basta! ¡Por favor, basta!

Comenzó a gritarle a Aspros, que embestía la garganta de Radamanthys sin miramientos, sosteniéndolo de ambos cuernos, sus ojos enfermos, repletos de lujuria, observando cada detalle de su hermano a sus pies.

—¡Radamanthys!

Defteros hacia oídos sordos de sus gritos desesperados, acariciandolo con fuerza, su cuerpo respondiendo al de su amo vampiro, debido al veneno de su mordida, no porque el lo deseara o disfrutará de sus caricias, simplemente, no podía luchar con la maldición, si se creía el culpable de aquella pesadilla.

—Mi conejito cornudo, te he extrañado tanto...

Pronunció Aspros después de una eternidad para los ojos de Minos, derramandose en su boca, haciéndole tragar cada gota de su semilla, dejándolo recuperar el aire, momento, en el cual Radamanthys regreso en si, observando como Defteros acariciaba a su hermano, sus pectorales, retorciéndo sus pezones, al mismo tiempo que lo embestía sin misericordia en ese trono de piedra.

—¿Minos?

Pregunto, observando a Aspros, que al ver que su hermano no perdía tiempo y ya poseia a su avecilla, se rió entre dientes.

—Parece que mi hermano no tiene suficiente de Minos...

Radamanthys llevo entonces su mano a su boca, notando el sabor y la sustancia que la manchaba, era semen, comprendiendo que mientras el complacía a Aspros, de alguna forma, había dejado que violaran a su hermano, sin hacer nada al respecto.

—Y yo tampoco...

Radamanthys retrocedió, al comprender que esa pesadilla apenas había comenzado, pero al menos, no volverían a lastimar a Minos, a golpearlo, o lastimarlo con el látigo, torturarlo hasta que perdiera la razón, si era bueno, su hermano mayor estaría a salvó.

—De ti...

*****

Kanon grito el nombre de Radamanthys y convocó a sus sirvientes, tratando de detenerlo, sin embargo, su padre lo evitó, transportando a sus retoños a su dimensión, al pantano de criaturas reptantes que no podrían ser descritas por palabras humanas.

—¡No!

Kanon grito, comprendiendo bien a donde iba a Radamanthys, lo que Shura no entendió, porque no tenía hermanos, a nadie que amara, no como ellos, que sabían que nunca se dejarían solos, que Radamanthys no podía soportar la idea de Minos sufriendo solo. 

—¿Porque has hecho esto?

La criatura que era su padre, cuyos ojos flotaban en un negro mar de tentáculos no se vio afectado por su dolor, aunque, estaba dispuesto a darle las herramientas a sus retoños de hacer lo que debían, para proteger a sus futuros consortes, porque, no dejaría que lo derrotaran.

—Si van en este momento, no serán más que comida de vampiro, moriran sin remedio.

La voz acuosa les advirtió, enseñándoles algunas posibilidades, en donde ellos perdían la batalla con sus enemigos.

—Por eso los traje aquí, para que aprendan lo que no podrán en la tierra que habitan.

Kanon observó a Saga, quien también parecía sorprendido, sin comprender muy bien lo que acababan de ver, pero seguro de que tenía razón, ellos serían derrotados y si perecian, los príncipes, estarían condenados.

—Un año aquí, es un día en su tierra, necesito veinte días de su dimensión para enseñarles lo que deben saber, para prepararlos para la lucha que se avecina, para que ganen y obtengan el tesoro que significan los herederos de Hades, pero quiero su respuesta, su completa sumisión, antes de perder mi tiempo con ustedes.

Su padre guardo silencio, esperando su respuesta, comprendiendo que era una decisión difícil, pero que tomarían el camino correcto al final.

—Vamos hijos míos, cuál será su respuesta.


	63. Plumas ensangrentadas.

-¡Radamanthys!

Volvió a gritar Minos al ver que Aspros acorralaba a su hermano, los embistes de Defteros aún firmes entre sus piernas, a punto de derramar su semilla en su cuerpo.

-¡Déjalo ir!

Radamanthys le vio angustiado, comprendiendo que le estaban haciendo daño, pero que Aspros deseaba poseerlo frente a Minos, como Defteros hacía con su hermano mayor.

-Frente a Minos no...

Le pidió, pero no pudo alejarse, solo mantenerse allí, sintiendo como Aspros le arrebataba un beso violento, mordiendo su labio hasta que sangro, gimiendo, acariciandolo con reverencia.

-Mi conejito cornudo, no podré llegar a mis habitaciones, así que... te haré mío, aqui y ahora.

Minos se sentía como una marioneta cuyos hilos habían sido cortados, al fin, Defteros había terminado con él, su semilla escurriendo entre sus piernas, pero no podía dejar de mirar, como Aspros desvestia a su hermano menor.

-¡No!

Grito, tratando de moverse para alejar a Aspros del cuerpo del menor aunque fuera con sus manos desnudas, sintiendo como Defteros lo sostenía de la cintura, riéndose de sus esfuerzos por llegar con el menor.

-Tu único trabajo era mantenerlo a salvó y ni eso puedes hacer bien, hermano mayor, en cambio, Aspros dió su vida, su cordura, su amor, por protegerme a mi.

Defteros era cruel, sabía cómo lastimar a su avecilla, esperando que se rindiera, no que siguiera luchando, intentando forcejear con el, empujando su rostro con ambas manos, rasguñandolo, como si quisiera sacarle los ojos.

-No es verdad, yo soy un buen hermano...

Defteros simplemente sonrió, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza, tanta que sus dedos se marcarian en su piel, permitiendo que admirara la violacion del menor de ellos, que aterrado, atado por los trozos de cuerno en la propiedad de otros seres, no podía hacer más que desesperarse, suplicar piedad.

-¿Buen hermano?

Le pregunto besando su mejilla, observando como su hermano mayor se dejaba llevar por sus deseos, ese conejito lo volvía loco, recordando como su propio sol, su perfecto Aspros sufrió eso mismo en las manos de su asqueroso amo, frente a sus ojos.

-No me hagas reír...

El sonido del miedo de su hermano, sus quejidos involuntarios, su temblor, helaron su sangre y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Eso hace un buen hermano?

Eso era su culpa, por supuesto, se dijo, sintiendo los dedos de su amo encajarse en su barbilla, recordando su estupidez, el miedo del menor, como había luchado desde el primer instante por salvarlo, pero el no movió un solo dedo, ni siquiera cuando Defteros lo golpeaba.

-El único buen hermano aquí, es Aspros, el es un angel, él se sacrifico para protegerme.

Defteros lo recordaba bien, como Aspros se le lanzó encima al senador, golpeándolo, para alejarlo de su cuerpo y después, le suplico tomar su lugar, ser suyo, nunca quejarse, hacer todo lo que le indicaba, a cambio de su seguridad.

-El dió su vida, su alma, su cuerpo, más allá de su cordura, asesino a quien pensaba iba a matarme, y se negó a levantar una sola mano en mi contra, todo para que su hermano menor estuviera a salvo... él... él si es un buen hermano.

Minos negó eso, no quería escuchar más, deteniendo su pelea un poco, escuchando los gemidos, viendo los temblores de su hermano, que trataba de no pelear con su amo, porque le había prometido que así, el no sería lastimado.

-Tu nunca has hecho nada por él, le diste la espalda, lo exiliaste de su mansión, matarías a quien pensaba amar, te burlaste de el, me liberaste para que yo pudiera soltar a mi buen hermano, le escribiste esa carta en un momento de debilidad y no has sido más que una carga todo este tiempo, gracias a ti, pude traerlo para Aspros, mi buen y dulce Aspros.

Susurraba en su oido, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys trataba de retorcerse, sin pelear por soltarse, para que Aspros se detuviera, lo llevará a otra parte si quería, pero que no lo violara frente a su hermano.

-No... por favor... no frente a Minos...

Radamanthys se dió cuenta que Minos les veía con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, podía ver su dolor y su temor, la desesperación en cada uno de sus gestos, quebrandose frente a la mirada del mayor.

-No... Minos... Minos... Minos no veas... no me veas...

Aspros negó eso, besando su pecho, lamiendo su yugular, quitando toda la ropa que tenía puesta, pensando en lo que le haría vestir de ahora en adelante, para presumir a su esclavo, sus cuernos, sus escamas, sus músculos, era precioso y era suyo.

-Nuestro amo lo violó durante todo el primer día, pensé que no sobreviviria, pero para mantenerme a salvó, el lucho con la misma muerte, para regresar a su lecho después, cada noche, hasta que logramos escapar, mi hermano obedecía sin quejarse, era dócil, como tú hermano lo está siendo ahora mismo... para protegerme a mi, y él, para protegerte a ti, mal hermano.

Minos no podía dejar de ver cómo Aspros acariciaba el cuerpo del menor y este mojado de lágrimas, lloraba en silencio, intentando pedir por el, tratando de protegerlo.

-No te fijes en tonterías conejito, solo debes mirarme a mí.

Radamanthys trato de negarse, pero las joyas en el collar y el anillo de Aspros, le hicieron obedecer.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Déjalo ir!

Le gritó Minos, tratando de ir con su hermano, que al escuchar su grito, comenzó a luchar con el, tratando de liberarse, pero no podía.

-No eres más que una carga, no eres más que una molestia, no eres nada, Minos, pero igual me gustas, aunque no seas un buen hermano, tu belleza es sublime, pero soy capaz de matarte, para que Aspros tenga lo que deseas, su conejito cornudo.

Lo amenazaba, porque está vez si sería un buen hermano y Aspros sería feliz, aunque tuviera que destruir la mente de su conejito, para poder moldearlo de nuevo, seguro que su avecilla no le ocasionaría más problemas.

-¡Minos!

Radamanthys volteo a verle, sintiendo las manos de Aspros en sus caderas, besando su vientre.

-¡No veas! ¡Por favor, no veas!

Radamanthys empujaba el rostro de Aspros, que enfureció al sentirse rechazado, volteando su cuerpo, para elevar sus caderas, el casi vestido completamente, su esclavo desnudo.

-¡Puedo poseerte donde yo quiera, aún en medio de un banquete y tú no puedes quejarte, conejito, solo comportarte como una buena mascota, un buen compañero, porque yo soy tu amo!

Radamanthys de esa forma veía el rostro de su hermano, que le veía con horror, comprendiendo que de nuevo, por culpa suya, su hermano sufría una pena inimaginable.

-¡Yo soy tu dueño!

Le aseguro, penetrandolo de un solo movimiento, logrando que un quejido de dolor escapara de sus labios, haciéndole desviar la mirada, cuando sus lágrimas de desesperación recorrieron sus mejillas.

-¡Tu eres mío!

Le aseguro, embistiendo su cuerpo, sin prestarle atención a Minos, que veía esa escena con asco, con desesperación, sintiendo un odio aterrador por ese vampiro, un odio mucho mayor, que el que sentía por Defteros, porque a este no le temía, solo le odiaba.

-Minos... por favor... ya no mires... esto... deja que pase... cierra los ojos... no me veas... por favor... no me veas.

Radamanthys únicamente gemía, llorando, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus garras haciendo un surco en el suelo, haciendo que Minos sintiera que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sus lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver, comprendiendo que todo eso era su culpa, era por su culpa que su hermano sufría en esos momentos, que lo habían quebrado.

-Haz lo que tú hermano te pide, así será más fácil.

Aspros mordió su cuello, escuchando otro hermoso quejido de su conejito, que ya no se atrevía a decir nada más, ni siquiera a mirarle.

-¡Déjalo ir!

Grito, sintiendo como su cuerpo se cubría de energía, de llamas, que dañaron a Defteros, sanando todas sus heridas, sus uñas cambiaron de forma, ahora eran doradas, afiladas, como las de un águila, las uñas de sus pies también, y de su espalda, apenas unos muñones, cubiertos de plumas nacieron, gritando su furia, atacando a Aspros sin pensarlo siquiera, arrebatándole del cuerpo de su hermano, que le miraba asombrado.

-¡Te dije, que lo dejaras en paz!

Le recordó, golpeándolo, rasgando su pecho, a punto de cortarle el ofensivo miembro colgando entre sus piernas, gritando su furia, hasta que Defteros le atacó por la espalda, con el fuego que manaba de su cuerpo, calcinando su espalda, logrando derribarlo, sosteniéndolo de su cabello, para golpear su rostro contra el suelo, dos veces, dejándolo inconsciente, únicamente porque todavía no podía controlar su fuerza.

-¿Estás bien hermano?

Aspros asintió, llevando sus manos a su pecho, el que sangraba profusamente, haciéndole perder la coloración de su piel de momento, sus ojos hundiéndose, sus colmillos afilados sobresaliendo casi de su boca, dándole una apariencia espectral.

-Si, gracias a ti.

Radamanthys trato de atacar a Defteros por la espalda, encajando su mano con garras en su torso, pero fue detenido por su amo, con lo que parecían pequeños planetas impactandose contra su cuerpo, que le lanzó lejos, debilitando a su conejito lo suficiente para morder su cuello, bebiendo su sangre, sangre que sano su cuerpo inmediatamente.

-Ese bastardo me habría asesinado en mi debilidad, de no ser por ti, debes mantenerlo controlado hasta que no puedas tomar uno de sus hermosos cuernos.

No tenía que decirle que hacer, pero tenía razón, debía mantener a su avecilla controlada, a la que cargo entre sus brazos, para llevárselo a sus habitaciones.

-Es un demonio, es poderoso, y pronto será mío, como ese conejito ya es tuyo.

Aspros acomodo sus ropas y se llevó a su conejito, que sangraba, cuyo poder estaba controlado por su voluntad, pero aún así pudo en su debilidad, atacar a su hermano, pero no a él.

-Vamos conejito, tenemos una larga noche para reconciliarnos...

*****

Shura esperaba que Kanon hubiera cumplido su palabra, que protegiera a Radamanthys, ya que decía amarlo, aguardando fuera de la tienda donde dormían, como si su querido amigo aún estuviera presente en esta.

-Radamanthys...

Susurro, pero no era el nombre de su amigo el que pronunciaba, sino, el de su alumno, aquel niño que crío desde que su padre le suplicará protegerlo, el tributo de Aspros, el primer conejito.

-Espero algún día puedas perdonarme...

Shura había recordado su pasado desde que fue atacado por los vampiros muertos en ese puente, sabía que Radamanthys era idéntico a su alumno, a quien amo más allá de lo permitido, quien le entrego su cuerpo una sola noche.

Lloraba cada vez que pensaba en el, en como le falló, en como permitió que Aspros lo secuestrara en el campo de batalla, lo mucho que le amaba.

Y cuando vio que Kanon también le quería, que su amigo, con la apariencia de su amor perdido, le correspondía, le odio en ese instante.

—¿Donde esta ese demonio?

Allí estaba el, Sisyphus, aparentando ser alguien más, el maestro vampiro con su expresión distante, aparentando ser su amigo, cuando lo que en verdad deseaba era destruir a su corazón.

—Esta durmiendo, yo cuido su sueño, lo dejaron muy mal herido.

Sisyphus simplemente sonrió, acercándose a la entrada de la tienda, observando como Shura preparaba su espada para pelear con él.

—¿Pelearas conmigo para protegerlo?

Shura asintió, pelearían con quien fuera para protegerlo, le dejaría escapar con su rival de amores para protegerlo, pactaria con el mismo Hades para protegerlo, y sabía que su primer amor, lo comprendía.

—Hare lo que sea necesario para eso, y lo sabes.

Sisyphus lo comprendía, así que también desenvaino su espada, dejando de utilizar el hechizo que modificaba su apariencia, su ilusión de vampiro, que le hacía más humano.

—Debemos llevarle ese príncipe a esos dos vampiros, solo así, la Jauría estará a salvó.

Shura negó eso, no permitiría que lastimaran a su amado, que Aspros volviera a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos o sus hermosos cuernos, era su niño, después de todo.

—No te dejaré pasar.

*****

Milo estaba recostado en una cama mullida, había sido bañado con aguas de colonia, perfumes de rosas, sus uñas limadas con sumo cuidado para quitarles el filo, su piel maquillada con talcos, perfumes, pequeños gustos que hacían al escorpión aun más hermoso para los ojos de Camus.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa blanca, que le quedaba un poco suelta, los cordones colgaban a sus costados, descubriendo su pecho firme, con músculos bien definidos.

Su cabello rubio, hondulado, estaba libre, suelto sobre las almohadas, resplandeciendo bajo la luz de las velas blancas, como la camisa de Milo, y como sus sábanas.

Sus piernas níevas le llamaban, debía tocarlo, pero no lo haría, hasta que no despertara, no era un animal y su angel debía comprender a quien le pertenecía.

Camus de tan solo ver su piel sentía que su saliva inundaba su boca, mucho más aún con su exquisito aroma, que enloquecía sus sentidos, que le pedían morderlo.

—Eres precioso...

Susurro recorriendo una de sus piernas con las puntas de sus dedos, perturbado el sueño de su angel, que intento levantarse, pero gruesas cadenas lo encadenaban a la cama por las muñecas.

—¡Hypnos!

Ese grito estaba como atrapado en el tiempo, el que murió en los labios de Milo, al verle sentado en una silla de madera, que se veía mucho más como un trono.

—Por fin has despertado mi escorpión dorado...

Era Camus, estaban en su castillo.

—Te extrañe.


	64. Tempano de hielo.

Milo retrocedió todo lo que pudo al ver a Camus en ese asiento, el que para su horror también portaba un camisón masculino de seda, abierto a la altura del pecho, cubriendo sus piernas hasta sus muslos, como si estuviera preparándose para dormir, haciendo que apretara los dientes, ignorando su miedo, cambiándolo por desagrado.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi lobo?

Camus se quitó el camisón entonces, su cuerpo era delgado y musculoso, su piel pálida tenía el color de la leche, su cabello rojo contrastaba completamente con el de Milo, que a su vez era un poco más fuerte que el príncipe de hielo, más alto también, su piel, con un leve toque bronceado.

—Está muerto, le clave varias veces mi espada, en el pecho, en la pierna, en el corazón, al finalizar nuestro... combate, parecía un toro de lidia, después de una corrida, una imagen patética para un ser patético que intento robarme a mi amante.

Milo negó eso, no sentía que su lobo estuviera muerto, y si lo estaba, en ese momento no tenía tiempo para llorarle, no cuando estaba de regreso en las manos de Camus, que desnudo se sentó en la cama que le mantenía preso.

— ¡No soy tu amante, soy tu prisionero y un cadáver nunca podrá brindarme el placer que mi lobo me enseño!

Camus escucho esas palabras con una expresión indiferente, sabía que su amado ángel había yacido en la cama de ese lobo más de una vez, que eran amantes, que había dejado que le mordiera, infectándolo con la enfermedad que portaban esas bestias, las que a su vez, eran inmunes al vampirismo, sin embargo, si su amante no había presentado la sed inherente de un vampiro, en ese caso, tampoco se transformaría en un lobo.

—Al menos comprendes que ha muerto.

Sabía que no era así, pero quería comenzar a quebrar a Milo con esas palabras, sin recibir la respuesta esperada, en vez llorar, o susurrar su nombre con tristeza, cuando intento acercarse a él, pateo su rostro, con tanta fuerza que logro cortar sus labios.

— ¡Hypnos no habría deseado que me dejara mancillar por ti, el habría deseado que peleara con todas mis fuerzas, que me enfrentara a ti!

Camus llevo sus dedos a su rostro, notando como la sangre los manchaba, Milo quería verle enfurecer, gritarle, maldecirle, tal vez golpearle, para que olvidara su deseo enfermizo por él, sin embargo, simplemente sonrió, relamiendo sus labios.

—Ese fuego es lo que más me excita de ti, es más, es lo que más me excitaba de tu hermoso padre, que siempre peleo contra mí, hasta que lo mate.

Camus de pronto toco sus piernas, congelándolas con su tacto, formando una pequeña capa de escarcha que comenzó a recorrerle con la forma de una malla, evitándole moverse, avanzando poco a poco, hasta que ya no las sentía al nivel de sus rodillas.

—Con esto será suficiente por el momento, no quiero que vuelvas a patearme.

Le informo con calma, hincándose en la cama, recorriendo sus piernas con sus uñas rojas, cortándola con ellas, para inmediatamente lamer las heridas, escuchando sus maldiciones, sus intentos por liberarse de las cadenas, riéndose de pronto, como si le creyera algo patético.

—Si no fueras tan difícil podría poseerte sin tener que esforzarme, pero si eso no pasara, no me llamarías la atención, tal vez, cuando dejes de pelear busque a uno nuevo, alguien más que romper, o tal vez no... aun no me decido.

Milo desvió la mirada de momento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, casi mordiéndose el labio con desesperación, tirando de las cadenas para intentar romperlas, recordando el calor de su lobo, comparándolo con la frialdad de Camus, que se contentaba con beber la sangre de sus piernas.

— ¡Solo así puedes poseerme, porque eres un cobarde!

Camus de nuevo comenzó a reírse, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, acercándolo a las suyas, abriendo sus piernas sin ninguna clase de ceremonia, no era un amante experimentado como Hypnos, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo estaba interesado en los actos carnales, así que, no sabía cómo complacer a un amante, mucho menos uno como Milo.

— ¡Hypnos en menos de cinco minutos me tenía gimiendo su nombre y ni siquiera había tenido que desnudarme!

Milo se daba cuenta que Camus no parecía comprender como tener sexo común, como complacer un amante y por la expresión que podía ver cuando mencionaba a su lobo, realmente le molestaba saber que había comprendido el verdadero significado del placer en sus manos.

— ¿El príncipe de hielo no sabe cómo complacer a un amante? ¿Es eso posible?

Milo deseaba verle enfurecer, perder esa tranquilidad, y lo estaba logrando, podía verlo en su rostro con esa expresión furiosa, sus uñas encajándose en sus caderas, haciéndole reír, encontrándolo patético.

— ¿En realidad puedes tener sexo con mortales? ¿Puedes poseer a una víctima, cuando no está sangrando o medio inconsciente?

Milo sentía al otro lado del mundo la vida de su lobo brillando, débil, pero allí estaba y eso le daba fuerza, saber que Hypnos aún estaba vivo, que lo amaba, que lo buscaría, por lo tanto, debía ser fuerte, soportar ese cautiverio.

—Yo creo que no, porque no eres más que un cobarde.

En ese momento, Camus detuvo sus caricias, relamiendo sus labios, furioso, pero aun así trataba de no demostrar cuan enojado estaba, al saber que Milo le pensaba un impotente, que había permitido que Hypnos poseyera su cuerpo, que dejo que le mordiera.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

Le pregunto, abriendo su pijama, porque no estaba dispuesto a buscar otra para el que era un esclavo, al que pensaba extrañar, si, al que supuso que podía llegar a querer, pero por el momento, únicamente le gustaba su cuerpo, sus ojos resplandecientes, su cabello de sol, su cuerpo de pecado, pero el, su personalidad, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Porque parece que tienes la noción, de que yo quiero que sientas placer... que tan siquiera me importa que me desees o que hayas permitido que un perro sarnoso mancillara tu cuerpo.

El no podía amar, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo, y eso lo comprendía perfectamente, lo aceptaba, lo que no entendía era porque parecía que no sentía deseo, únicamente hambre, únicamente sed, pero con Milo, con él era diferente, su cuerpo encendía su libido, pero su alma, su persona, esa era una molestia.

—Ya te lave, ya te perfume, la peste de ese perro se ha marchado, así que ahora, debo marcar mi territorio con mis dientes, con mis manos, con mi sexo, en el único cuerpo humano, o angelical, que deseo poseer.

Camus llevo sus dedos al vello púbico de Milo relamiendo sus labios, bajándolos un poco, para comenzar a acariciar el sexo inerte de su amante, que le miraba con extrañeza, sin comprender lo que estaba diciéndole.

— ¿Puedes oler esa fragancia en tu cuerpo, los perfumes que usas?

Milo sentía que su cuerpo iba calentándose, con una sensación extraña, mirándole con horror, sin comprender porque ocurría eso con él, mucho menos, cuando Camus mordió su vientre, lamiendo la sangre, escuchando un gemido de su esclavo.

—Estos fueron fabricados para reaccionar con el veneno de mis uñas y de mis dientes, como un afrodisiaco, para que no causes problemas, pequeño escorpión.

Milo al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo como su cuerpo iba calentándose, volvió a intentar soltarse, recibiendo más heridas de Camus, sintiendo como el hielo iba derritiéndose, poco a poco sus piernas, sentían su peso desagradable sobre su cuerpo.

—Me gustas y no quiero destruir tu cuerpo con la primera noche que tendremos sexo sin usar alguno de mis juguetes, porque no quiero romperte tan pronto, quiero que pelees, que luches, que te enfrentes a mí, para que al final comprendas que no tenías nada que hacer para derrotarme.

Camus esperaba ver la desesperación en el rostro de Milo, como su cuerpo iba rompiendo esa necia personalidad que le encantaba tanto, esa valentía, esa perseverancia, sin embargo, su respuesta cuando acerco su rostro al suyo para besarlo, fue saliva, le había escupido a la cara, riéndose de sus intentos por quebrarlo.

— ¡No importa lo que hagas, no eres más que un pusilánime príncipe malcriado!

Camus llevo su mano a su rostro, primero le cortaba el labio y ahora lo escupía, pensando que podría seguir insultándolo, pero no era así, no le dejaría pensar que con pequeños insultos podía evitar que lo tomara a su antojo.

—Muy bien, Milo, yo quise ser amable, trate de ser un buen amo esta primera noche que regresabas a mí, pero tú no lo deseas así, por lo que... me temo, que tengo que castigarte.

Milo se rio al escuchar esas palabras, forzando una risa fuerte, furiosa, aunque en el interior de su corazón sabía que Camus podía lastimarlo, no estaba seguro a su lado y no se detendría hasta que se arrodillara ante él, quebrado, como todos sus juguetes, como el mismo Afrodita lo hacía cuando estaba furioso.

—No te tengo miedo.

Camus asintió, buscando en su cuarto un fuete, una pieza negra y delgada de cuero, con la cual empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, como si fueran caricias, relamiéndose los labios al ver su expresión, su miedo, la cual fue intercambiada de nuevo por esa sonrisa burlona, esa falta de respeto.

—Y no soy tuyo, yo solo le pertenezco a alguien, ese es a mí.

Esas últimas palabras fueron recibidas con el sonido de la piel chocando contra la carne de Milo, que silencio su grito, mordiendo sus labios, encogiendo sus piernas, al sentir que el fuete caía sobre su torso, justo encima de su pezón.

—Pues, cuando haya terminado contigo, tú me pertenecerás.

Camus sintió un estallido de placer al verle retorcerse al sentir el siguiente golpe, ahora chocando contra su muslo, después otro y otro más, como si fueran caricias, o besos, que encendían su sangre congelada, escuchando los quejidos de Milo, viéndolo retorcerse, aun preso por esas cadenas que sostenían sus brazos firmemente contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Yo creo que unos veinte serán suficientes... a menos, que sigas insultándome.

Milo sentía la sangre recorrer su cuerpo, el ardiente dolor de los golpes con ese fuete, lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos, por el esfuerzo de no gritar, al menos, al tratar de no darle ese placer al príncipe de hielo, cuya erección podía ver iba en aumento con cada nuevo golpe.

— ¡Vete al infierno!

Le grito, escupiéndole al rostro cuando intentó besarle, de nuevo, manchándolo de sangre y saliva, logrando que otros chasquidos pudieran escucharse, acompañados de unos gritos que bien podrían ser suyos, ya no estaba tan seguro, porque ahora, sangraba de varias partes de su cuerpo, de varias marcas con forma de cruz marcadas con sangre, donde el fuete había chocado dos veces.

—Así te ves mucho más hermoso Milo.

Milo ya había sufrido esa clase de trato del príncipe de hielo, cada ocasión, Afrodita atendía sus heridas, maravillándose de que su sangre angelical pudiera curar sus heridas, temiendo que llegara un momento en el que Camus, lo matara, por eso le había dejado ir, pero de nuevo había sido capturado, regresado al calabozo de donde huyo, uno amueblado, con ventanas que daban a jardines, pero con cadenas y un monstruo acompañándolo.

—El color rojo, realmente combina con tu piel.

Camus se acercó a él, lamiendo la sangre manando de las heridas de su cuerpo, las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pensando que ya le había quebrado lo suficiente para poder poseerle sin que le causara más problemas, sin que se enfrentara a él, a cada instante.

—A ti te vendría bien... un baño de sol...

Camus al escucharle volvió a golpearlo, impactando su mano contra su mejilla, silenciándolo con ese golpe, para escuchar de nuevo una risa, apagada, cansada, pero burlándose de él, como solo ese ángel podía lograrlo, incendiando su sangre, con la perspectiva de los castigos que tendría que darle para poder romperlo.

—Nunca cambies Milo... no sabes cuánto deseo romperte.

Milo comprendía bien lo que seguía, Camus subiría a la cama, abriría sus piernas y comenzaría una danza frenética, que no terminaría hasta el amanecer, cuando por fin podría ser libre de ese vampiro, por lo menos unas horas, tal vez Afrodita lo curara como siempre, preguntándole porque regreso, como era que se dejó atrapar de nuevo, él diría que vivía feliz con su lobo, al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero fue capturado, por creer que ya era libre.

—Mírame mi pequeño ángel.

Milo no le obedeció, escuchando un gruñido molesto de Camus, quien separando sus piernas se empalo de un solo movimiento en su cuerpo, iniciando la danza endemoniada que conocía tan bien, todo ese tiempo, trataba de recordar las caricias de Hypnos, sus palabras, su respeto, encontrando consuelo en él, de una forma en que antes no podía hacerlo.

—Mi ángel, mi ángel...

Esas palabras podían sonar románticas, si no lo estuviera describiendo, si no se tratase de su propiedad, si no comprendiera que no tenía piedad, que lo único que hacía era usar su cuerpo como si se tratase de un objeto, una herramienta.

-Muérete...

Respondió Milo, cerrando los ojos, aferrado a sus cadenas y a la imagen de Hypnos, esperando que Camus terminara pronto, que amaneciera mucho más rápido esta vez, pero como todas esas ocasiones, el tiempo paso lentamente, los minutos transformándose en horas, los gemidos de Camus, en gritos, su semilla en una sensación asquerosa que le hizo llorar debido a la furia que sentía, creyéndose la única miserable criatura que sufría en las manos de un monstruo, sus perversos deseos, su lujuria.

—Exquisito...

Susurro, levantándose de la cama, abandonando su lecho, dejándolo al fin, solo, escuchando los pasos de un muchacho rubio, un chico tuerto, que tenía que curar sus heridas, liberando sus muñecas.

—Camus dijo que le dejara darse un baño, que lo llevara al comedor para que se alimentara y que podía vagar por el castillo, pero que le dijera, que hay un centenar de las bestias de la madre de los monstruos en los jardines, que morirá devorado antes de dar diez pasos.

Milo se levantó, recordando que ese muchacho rubio antes si tenía dos ojos, comprendiendo que alguien se lo había sacado en el tiempo fuera del castillo, sintiendo lastima por él, suponiendo que lo mejor era obedecer a Camus, deseaba quitarse su semilla de su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes si hay un hombre llamado Afrodita en el castillo?

El joven rubio negó eso, no había nadie con esa descripción, únicamente dos príncipes, o eso decían los nuevos amos, uno de cabello blanco inconsciente en una de las camas principales, el otro un demonio, que caminaba a lado del mayor de los gemelos, con una mirada perdida, como si estuviera quebrado.

—No, Afrodita escapo unos días atrás, antes de eso mando a Deathmask lejos, pero hay dos príncipes viviendo con nosotros, con los nuevos amos.

Nuevos amos... eso quería decir, que Camus ya no era nada, y no supo la razón, pero eso le pareció demasiado divertido.


	65. Nuevo día.

Radamanthys después de reconciliarse con su amo, aunque él se llamó todo el tiempo su compañero y le prometió que siempre le amaría, por fin pudo alejarse un poco de su presencia.

Comenzó a vagar por los jardines, Aspros le había dicho que podía, después de darse un baño juntos, encontrando un pasillo con muchas plantas, con hojas verdes, un lugar hermoso, sino fuera un prisionero.

-¿Tratando de esconderte de mi dulce hermano?

Radamanthys dio un brinco, negando eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin saber que decir o que responder, comprendiendo bien que Defteros le detestaba, le odiaba, aunque no entendía la razón de eso.

-Respóndeme.

Los ojos de Radamanthys brillaron por unos momentos, antes de negar eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, obedeciendo a Defteros, sin siquiera darse cuenta, únicamente porque sus cuernos estaban en su posesión.

-Me dijo que podía caminar alrededor de sus habitaciones, solo que no me alejara y me dijo también, que me dejarían ver a Minos.

Respondió con la verdad, haciendo que Defteros se riera entre dientes, de llegar el momento, podría destruir al conejito sin problemas, pedirle que él se matará.

-Te dejaré verlo, porque si no, Minos no dejará de parlotear y quejarse, pidiendo poder verte.

Defteros dio un paso más hacia él, sujetándolo de la barbilla, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera, ni que su hermano lo escuchará.

-Tu único deber es mantener feliz a mi hermano, abrir las piernas o la boca, vestirte para encantarlo, como un buen catamita, porque si Aspros vuelve a sufrir, mataré a tu hermano, frente a tus ojos, conejito y le haré sufrir, como ha sufrido mi dulce hermano, toda su vida.

Radamanthys asintió, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, pensando en responder a la amenaza de Defteros, pero no supo que decir, no tenía el poder para enfrentarse a él, mucho menos para salvar a Minos, lo único que podía hacer era evitar que lo lastimaran apropósito, que lo torturaran.

-Me mataré... si Minos es lastimado, yo me mataré...

Trato de amenazarlo, pensando en una forma de vulnerar a su amo, al vampiro que le llamaba con dulzura conejito al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba su alma, por ende dañar a Defteros, logrando únicamente que el vampiro de piel morena negará eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, porque de morir el, su hermano pagaría su insolencia.

— ¿Crees que puedes pelear conmigo?

El primer conejito también quiso pelear con él, enfrentársele, pensando que podría ganarle, y ahora este nuevo conejo, creía que podía amenazarlo.

— ¿Con nosotros?

Su hermano negociaría por su lealtad y pagaría por su amor, el no, el comprendía algo que Aspros no, ellos debían sentirse halagados, ellos eran poderosos, eran atractivos, su hermano era perfecto, en cambio el heredero Walden distaba mucho de ser hermoso, de ser agradable a la vista, de ser perfecto.

— ¿Piensas qué nos tratamos de unos simples mercaderes para negociar con nosotros?

Radamanthys sabía que no podía pelear, así que retrocedió, sintiendo miedo, por Minos, por él, pensando que la muerte era un destino aceptable, mucho más noble, a comparación de lo que ocurriría con ellos, de ahora en adelante.

—No pequeño diablo, no estamos dispuestos a negociar con ustedes, nosotros somos sus dueños, harán lo que nosotros les digamos, nada más, nada menos.

Le explicaba con una actitud que decía que pronto lo atacaría, o que lo mataría de tener la oportunidad, y Radamanthys sabía que de momento no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a él, no sin arrastrar a Minos con él.

—Se un buen hermano, porque yo puedo matar a Minos, bañarme con sus entrañas, torturarlo hasta la locura, únicamente para enseñarte a obedecer...

Defteros esperaba que sus palabras se le grabarán al conejito, porque no estaba dispuesto a repetirlas.

—Y lo único que tendría que hacer sería esperar a que naciera de nuevo, está vez, lo educaría para servirme, no pierdo nada, pero tú...

Radamanthys siempre había pensado que Defteros era el peor de los dos, que había algo siniestro en su comportamiento, en la forma en que se ocultó en la oscuridad para que su hermano les engañara, ahora se daba cuenta que siempre tuvo la razón.

—Tú perderás a tu hermano y sabrás que todo esto es culpa tuya.

Un sonido advirtió a Defteros de la llegada de su hermano, quien buscaba a su conejito, después de abrir los ojos, puesto que los vampiros, todos ellos, aun una especie nueva, dormían cada tanto tiempo, para recuperar su fuerza, algunas horas, unos minutos, todo dependía del daño recibido, y Aspros había reposado al menos una hora antes de que Radamanthys se atreviera a alejarse.

— ¿Conejito?

Radamanthys volteo, escuchando como Defteros se marchaba, dejándolo a solas con su hermano, que deteniéndose a su lado, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, con demasiada ternura para haber pasado las últimas horas abusando de él.

— ¿Puedo ver a mi hermano?

Apenas fue un susurro, que Aspros difícilmente escucho, pero de todas formas asintió, decían que pronto despertaría, que Minos abriría los ojos y deseaba engalanar a su conejito, comprarlo como lo decía Defteros, no quería tener que forzarlo cada noche si podía evitarlo.

—Por supuesto, debes estar ansioso por verlo, pero recuerda tu promesa...

Lo hacía, Defteros no le dejaría olvidarla, y se lo habría dicho a su amo, pero se daba cuenta que eso lo haría infeliz, le causaría dolor, así que su hermano se encargaría de castigar al suyo.

—Descuida... no intentaré escapar, de todas formas... quien me daría cobijo o me vería como algo más que un monstruo, nadie, sólo a ti te parezco hermoso.

Mentía, por supuesto, Kanon lo encontraba divino, como si fuera la misma diosa de la belleza, una idea absurda, aunque le hizo sentir bien por unos momentos.

—Por qué lo eres conejito, eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto, tus cuernos, tus alas, eso no hace más que engrandecer tu belleza.

Radamanthys intento sonreírle, pero no pudo hacerlo, simplemente bajo la mirada, como Aspros hacia cuando su amo lo halagaba.

—Algún día me amarás, algún día verás que mi amor por ti no es una condena, pero hasta ese momento, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, no me gustó despertar y no verte conmigo.

Aspros se dio cuenta de eso, pero no le importo de momento, besando las mejillas de su conejito, acariciando sus cuernos, encontrándolo bellísimo, sus ojos, cada parte de su cuerpo, preguntándose si tal vez así le veía el senador que los mantuvo prisioneros, ese bastardo que intento matarlo antes de permitirle huir, comprendiendo su desesperación, agradeciendo que en ese momento quienes tuvieran el poder fueran ellos.

—Visitaras a tu hermano y después, haremos que comiencen a confeccionarte un guardarropa completo, no debes ocultar tu sangre demoníaca.

Radamanthys asintió con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, por el momento, lo único que deseaba era ver a Minos, nada más, ya no deseaba escapar, tampoco alejarse, ni pensar en su antigua vida, solo necesitaba ver a su hermano.

—Haré lo que me digas, pero sólo déjame ver a Minos...

*****

Milo había visto ese intercambio en silencio, encontrando deprimente la actitud de ese demonio en ese jardín, como dejaba que le amenazaran, sin responder a sus ataques u órdenes, como un conejito asustado.

Ya no se sorprendía al ver a un ente con cuernos, con alas y cola, un diablo de apariencia inhumana, tal vez monstruosa de ser mucho más agresivo, o más valiente de lo que se veía.

—Qué triste.

Los hombres poderosos, los vampiros en especial, tenían mascotas llamativas, Camus un ángel, que era él, que se curaba demasiado rápido de cualquier herida, tal vez, por su sangre celestial.

—Un ángel y un demonio... ¿Qué más falta, una sirena?

Se quejó, riéndose, caminando al interior del jardín, sentándose en una pequeña banca, encontrando ese lugar hermoso.

—Un hermano... dijeron que tenía un hermano, otro demonio, de nombre Minos... el esclavo de ese tipo raro...

Milo comenzó a recordar lo dicho por el joven rubio, esos dos debían ser los nuevos amos, a quienes Camus debía honrar, se había vuelto un esclavo y eso le divertía demasiado.

—Dos demonios y un ángel, vaya gustos raros.

Se quejó, buscando algo en una bolsa de su ropa, un objeto que se había robado, un poco de hierba medicinal, con una pipa pequeña, que le daba un sabor extraño a su sangre, había aprendido que no le gustaba a Camus y eso le daba unas horas de tranquilidad.

Su cuerpo aún tenía esos raros perfumes que Camus hizo que se pusiera, se suponía que eran afrodisiacos, que actuaban con el contacto del veneno en la pintura de las uñas de su amo, con el veneno de sus colmillos, tratando de hacerle vulnerable a sus caricias, a su deseo, pero no estaba funcionando como lo esperaba.

Apenas sintió una ligera molestia en su cuerpo, un ardor que pudo controlar, porque no se parecía en nada a lo que sintió cuando Hypnos le hizo el amor por primera vez.

—Hypnos...

Susurro, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba, de tan solo pensar que la mentira pronunciada por Camus era cierta, que había asesinado a su lobo.

—No es verdad... eso no es verdad...

Se repitió varias veces, tratando de ignorar sus recuerdos, como la espada de Camus atravesaba el cuerpo de su amado lobo dorado.

—No está muerto...

Repitió, pero por un momento no lo creía, por un momento pensó que Camus había dicho la verdad, y la infinita tristeza que estrujo su corazón, hizo que enfureciera, que su sangre se incendiará, levantándose de un solo movimiento, para gritar el nombre de su odiado enemigo.

— ¡Camus!

Sin darse cuenta que una de sus uñas crecía como si fuera una aguja, una de color rojo, cortando sin darse cuenta, un pilar, que cayó en pedazos, cuando el comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Milo volvió a repetir ese movimiento con su mano derecha, una y otra vez, sintiendo que alguna clase de energía se apoderaba de su cuerpo, cortando más partes de aquella columna, haciéndole sonreír.

— ¡Hasta que ser un maldito ángel me sirve de algo!

Grito eufórico, respirando hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse, de no correr hacia Camus, para cortarlo en pedazos, aún no estaba listo, esos demonios eran interesantes, seguramente esas garras y esos cuernos servirían para algo más que un adorno.

—Estás jodido Camus... te lo prometo.

*****

Minos no se tardó demasiado en despertar, y lo hizo, sintiendo unas manos sobre la suyas aferrarse a él, un sentimiento cálido, que logro hacerle recordar su vida unos años atrás.

—Por fin despiertas...

Le dijo esa voz angustiada por él, una voz que por unos momentos le hizo recordar a su propia madre, cuando despertó, el día que Aiacos murió, cuando no pudo salvarlo, aunque casi se ahoga también al intentarlo.

—Pensé que no lo harías, o que ya me habría marchado para entonces.

Minos le observo fijamente, tratando de enfocar a su hermano, que estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo sus manos.

—No hables muy alto, ellos están escuchándonos...

Le advirtió, Minos estaba recostado en unos cojines mullidos que trataban de no lastimar sus alas, que seguían creciendo, ya no eran unos muñones, pero no sobrepasaban los cincuenta centímetros.

— ¿Ellos?

Radamanthys asintió con una sonrisa muy triste, esperando a que comprendiera que estaba pasando, que lo recordara.

—Los gemelos, Aspros y Defteros... nuestros amos.

Minos asintió, cerrando los ojos, escuchando las palabras de su hermano, que le miraba fijamente, con una expresión dolida, angustiado, tanto que no se atrevía a levantar su voz.

— ¿Porque regresaste?

Le pregunto, casi reclamándole haberlo hecho, mirándole fijamente, esperando una respuesta que tuviera sentido, porque no entendía la razón que le llevo a regresar, porque no pudo mantenerse alejado, usar a su nuevo novio para eso, a ese pintor, o a su viejo amigo.

—Porque no iba a dejarte solo, porque Defteros es un hombre peligroso y al menos, así puedo comprar tu seguridad, si soy bueno con Aspros, el será bueno contigo.

Le repitió, como en un mantra, tratando de convencerlo de aquella mentira, ellos eran Walden, ellos no debían rebajarse de aquella forma y aun así su hermano aceptaba ser un esclavo.

—Sería mucho mejor que estuviera muerto, que mantenerme vivo para ser un esclavo, ser la mascota de un salvaje.

No era un salvaje, solo alguien muy inteligente que se comportaba como uno, que actuaba de esa forma para que no pudieran enfrentarse a él en igualdad de condiciones, para que no lo vieran llegar hasta que era demasiado tarde, aunque Minos parecía negarse a aceptarlo.

—Quiere que su hermano sea feliz, piensa que yo lo hago feliz, pero, aun así...

Radamanthys dejo ir la mano de Minos, que miraba a los dos gemelos, ellos estaban escuchando cada parte de su conversación, en especial Defteros.

—Me ha dicho que te matará si me alejo, si llego a irme, tú lo pagarás con tu sangre y yo no lo soportaría...

Minos estuvo a punto de silenciar sus explicaciones, no las necesitaba, pero no se lo permitió, mirando sus manos.

—Soy un demonio, se supone que debo ser poderoso, que yo podría protegerte, pero no puedo, no soy más que un inútil, no puedo hacer nada, no pude salvarte, aunque lo intente, realmente lo intente.

Minos guardo silencio, porque, quien no lo había intentado era él, quien había actuado como un idiota era él, permitiendo que Radamanthys se preocupara por ambos.

—Me quedaré aquí para siempre si con eso logras estar a salvo, no me importa nada más que eso.

Minos apenas comprendía lo que su hermano le decía, sus palabras, su desesperación, cuando él había hecho todo lo posible por salvarlo, por protegerlo, después de haberlo desterrado de su mansión.

—No sé... no sé porque haya comenzado está pesadilla... pero seguramente fue mi culpa, yo traje la desdicha a la familia, habría sido mejor que nuestro padre me hubiera disparado en el corazón o en la cabeza, al ser su conejito, al parecerme a él, al no matarlo esa noche y sólo por eso, por no actuar como un soldado, como un guerrero lo haría, tú estás en peligro...

Minos negó eso, pero no se atrevió a decirle que era al revés, que todo era culpa suya.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Le pregunto, fingiendo no recordar que fue el quién liberó a Defteros, quien poco después le abrió las puertas a su hermano, todo porque buscaba una reliquia del que decían era su padre, un bastón, una llave, que había olvidado en su miedo por ser descubierto como aquel que les trajo la desdicha.

—En el campo de batalla, una cosa me atacó, eso era Aspros, pero no pude matarlo, tampoco intente hacerlo... te juro que no lo sabía, que no comprendía lo que era...

Defteros observaba esa conversación con interés, preguntándose si Minos se atrevería a decirle a su hermano que fue todo culpa suya, o le dejaría cargar con toda la pena a su hermano menor.

—No importa... yo te perdono, y te prometo que saldremos de aquí muy pronto, hermanito...

Llevaba tantos años de no llamarle así, que al escuchar ese sobrenombre, Radamanthys volvió a llorar, la pena y la culpa carcomiendo su alma, al no poder salvar a su hermano, al ser quien les llevo la desdicha, al creer que ya no había esperanza.

— ¡Yo no! ¡Yo no puedo irme! ¡Nací para ser su esclavo, ahora lo sé, lo comprendo bien! ¡Le pertenezco a Aspros! ¡Así ha sido siempre!

Aspros había dejado de prestarles atención, recordando su pasado, como a veces ocurría, Defteros se daba cuenta, pero no podía castigar a ninguno de los dos por eso, menos al conejito que parecía ya aceptaba su destino.

—Pero tú... tú podrás marcharte... te lo prometo, te prometo encontrar la forma de que te vayas y seas libre.

Le juro, sintiendo las manos de Minos en su cabeza, quien no lloraba, porque no se permitiría llorar de nuevo, porque se quebraría si lo hacía, debía ser fuerte, como Radamanthys lo había sido hasta ese momento, era su turno de ser responsable de sus actos, de ser fuerte, de salvar a su hermano menor.

—No, Radamanthys, saldremos de aquí los dos, o no lo hará ninguno.


	66. Retribución.

Harbinger seguía avanzando sin descanso, seguro que Kiki estaba pisando sus talones, era más rápido, más fuerte y más ágil que él, siempre había sido así, desde que comenzó a entrenar bajo su cuidado.

Y ahora no podía ser diferente, estaba cansado, hambriento, porque su amo no le alimentaba lo suficiente, apenas una copa de sangre, que el le daba de boca en boca, para mantenerlo dócil, hasta que pudiera dominarlo por completo.

Dohko le había dicho que de ser destruido el bastión, de llegar a perder el control de aquel sitio santo, se verían en una cabaña, perdida en el bosque, que allí lo esperaría.

La información que tenía probablemente ya no era de utilidad, los gemelos demonio, la oscuridad, eran impredecibles, lo único que deseaban era a esos príncipes, su única meta mantenerlos a su lado.

Kiki pensaba que no se podía llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, que eran tan poderosos como dementes, pocos vampiros eran leales al maestro y este, estaba tan enfermo como los demás, únicamente pensando en recuperar a quien inició esa enfermedad.

Habían pasado algunos días, lo que significaba que para ese momento muchos más sucesos habían ocurrido, de los que no podía tener conocimiento alguno.

El había prometido llevar esa información, para poder liberar a los muchachos que Aldebaran traiciono, creyendo en la bondad de Mu, otro vampiro enfermo de amor, de deseo y de lujuria, que no lo dejaría marcharse, nunca.

Harbinger temía el momento en que eso pasara con el, que también se obsesionara con alguien, que se enfermara como Kiki, o Mu, o todos ellos.

Ingreso en la cabaña con un paso lento, tratando de recuperarse del cansancio que sentía, del hambre y de la sed.

Cayendo de rodillas al ver que no había nadie en ese lugar, su esfuerzo había sido inútil, pero al menos había escapado de su amo, o eso pensaba.

—¿Qué esperabas lograr al llegar a este sitio Harbinger?

Harbinger al escuchar es voz y ver su silueta en las sombras, intento levantarse, usando una de las espadas que poseían los guerreros de su orden como un báculo, como un bastón.

—Esperabas encontrar a algún aliado, tal vez, al maestro Dohko o al maestro Shion.

Kiki se movió tan rápido que no pudo responder con la fuerza que hubiera deseado, siendo sostenido por el hombro, obligándolo a hincarse de nuevo, manteniéndolo en aquella incómoda postura, al tiempo que le arrancaba su casco.

—Tuvieron que huir, y la orden que piensa que ustedes cometen un error al permitir que los no humanos vivan, han tomado una decisión, destruirlos, después de la espantosa derrota sufrida por esa horda de vampiros muertos.

Le explicó, lo sabía porque Youma le compartía información, también sabía de la futura fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos, a la que no sería invitado, la captura de los principes, la destrucción de la jauría, el caos que solo dos personas estaban generando en su locura y deseo por dos seres insignificantes.

—¿Por fin lograste lo que deseabas?

Le pregunto, haciendo que riera, colocando una mano en el hombro de su gigante, que viajó a su barbilla.

—No, por el contrario, soy de los pocos inmortales que piensan que destruir el bastión es un error, que esclavizar a la humanidad, también lo es, porque tarde o temprano, nos quedaremos sin comida, así que...

Kiki beso su mejilla, lamiendo su cuello, llevando una mano a su corazón, riendo al pensar que su toro, era dócil, que aceptaba su dominio sin luchar.

—Me considero un enemigo de los gemelos, por lo que soy amigo de los príncipes, tal vez de la jauría, pero sobretodo, quiero ser el aliado del bastión, para destruir a la sagrada orden dorada, que quiere exterminar a los míos.

Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar cada uno de los seguros, liberando su piel morena, relamiéndo sus labios al verle tan apetecible, tan hermoso ante sus ojos que le devoraban lentamente.

—Podemos destruir a la sagrada orden dorada, con ayuda del bastión y la jauría, después, unir a los clanes de vampiros o cualquier criatura que no desee ser dominada por esos dementes, para, finalmente atacarlos, destruirlos de una buena vez, vampiros, licántropos, angeles, demonios, aún los antiguos, todos nosotros unidos podemos derrotar a dos insignificantes gemelos y su ejército de traidores, pero, para eso tengo una condición...

Kiki abrió el uniforme de Harbinger, que aún se mantenía de rodillas, desviando la mirada, comprendiendo la diferencia de poder entre ambos, su amo siempre sería el más fuerte de los dos.

—¿No vas a preguntarme cuál es esa condición?

Parecía divertido, como un gato con un canario, Harbinger comprendía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, que al dejarle llegar tan lejos lo único que deseaba era enseñarle que tan fuerte era a comparación suya.

—Te gustaría que lo hiciera, así podrás decir que tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, pero no es así, yo nunca te aceptaré conmigo, como mi amo.

Kiki asintió, molestándose con su amado toro, que se negaba a aceptar la realidad, era débil a comparación suya y desde que se vieron ese primer día, fue suyo.

—Pero yo no soy tu amo, querido Harbinger, soy tu compañero, somos esposos, unidos en cuerpo y alma de la forma más pura que puede haber, por medio de la sangre.

Harbinger soltó su barbilla, observando los rayos de sol colarse a través de la ventana, estaba amaneciendo y sin su uniforme, estaba indefenso de salir de aquel sitio, al bosque, donde no había ningún otro escondite, nada que pudiera evitar que se calcinara hasta los huesos.

—Por medio de la sangre dices...

Susurro, levantándose del suelo, tomando las otras partes de su uniforme para arrancarlas de su cuerpo, respirando hondo, comprendiendo que había fallado, pero que aún podía huir de aquella criatura.

—Por medio de nuestra maldición, querrás decir, Kiki.

Kiki no comprendía a que se refería con eso, así que asintió, creyendo que se rendía, y en realidad lo había hecho, se había rendido, dejado de pensar en la libertad perdida, para buscar una cura a su enfermedad.

—Pero me niego a ser un animal por más tiempo, a seguir siendo un monstruo, una bestia que se alimenta de las vidas de los otros.

Aquello lo dijo retrocediendo un solo paso, para inmediatamente después, correr hacia la ventana, saltando a través de esta, sintiendo como el sol abrazaba su cuerpo, incinerandolo en el acto al estar tan débil, gritando a causa del dolor y la furia, escuchando los gritos de Kiki, que intento salir para regresarle al interior de la cabaña.

—¡Harbinger!

Grito al salir al sol, recibiendo el daño que la luz le provocaba a los de su especie, sintiendo como su piel se llenaba de ampollas, observando el fuego que con largas lenguas envolvía a su toro, y repentinamente, un sonido aterrador, como de una campanada pudo escucharse en todo el bosque, destruyendo los sentidos del vampiro que caía de rodillas, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡No!

Grito Kiki, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la misma persona que le quitó los sentidos a su amado, usando su rosario, hizo que una luz brillante lo cubriera, como un rayo de sol inmenso, que con pocos segundos destruyó el cuerpo de su toro, un acto que supuso era piadoso a los ojos cerrados de ese monje guerrero.

—¡Harbinger!

La ceniza se disolvió entonces en el bosque, dejándolo sin nada, cubierto de fuego, pequeñas llamas que iban en aumento, sus ojos fijos en Shaka y en otro más, un joven de ojos verdes, el sirviente de Youma.

—¡Los maldigo!

Grito, a punto de atacar, pero una sombra con una chistera en una posición imposible lo evitó, sonriéndole a Aioria, antes de marcharse con el vampiro bajo su cuidado.

Sumiendolo en las sombras de su energía demoníaca, al ser un poderoso demonio libre de las reglas que sometían al Inframundo y a sus habitantes.

*****

En algún momento y en algún lugar de los interminables eones, en una dimensión ajena a la mente humana, Kanon retrocedió horrorizado al escuchar esa condición de su padre, que les rodeaba casi por completo, sus tentáculos obstruyendo su visión y su pasó.

—¿Veinte años?

Pregunto, sintiendo la mano de su hermano mayor en su hombro, quien tampoco estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto tiempo, pero sabía que eran la única esperanza de esos pobres muchachos.

—¿Veinte días?

Repitió Saga, para ellos serían veinte años, pero para esos pobres muchachos, serían veinte días, cuatrocientas ochenta horas en las manos de aquellas horribles criaturas.

—¡Ellos no sobrevivirán veinte días en las manos de aquellas bestias!

La criatura no parecía sentir piedad, aunque si llevo sus tentáculos a sus mejillas, como si se tratasen de manos.

—Tendrán que arriesgarse, porque de aquí no saldrán en ese lapso de tiempo, no dejaré que los bendecidos por la madre de los monstruos devoren a mis hijos.

Saga asintió, estaba seguro que podrían aprender en ese tiempo y que no olvidarían a sus amores, lo que no sabía era si habría algo que rescatar después de ese tiempo y si ellos envejecerian fuera de su dimensión.

—Como sabemos que no pasará lo mismo que ocurrió con Penélope, que no seremos unos ancianos con poco que ofrecerle a nuestros amores, una vez que salgamos de aquí, que nos aceptarán.

Ese temor era interesante, eran humanos, eran atractivos, y serían inmortales, ya no envejecerian, como sus musas, los príncipes del abismo, ya no seguirían sufriendo el paso del tiempo, marchitandose.

—Al ser mis hijos la muerte no los corrompe, más, sin embargo, aún pueden morir, y morirán, si pelean con ellos en este momento, sin el conocimiento suficiente de sus capacidades.

Saga intercambio una mirada dolida con Kanon, desesperandose como nunca, porque sabía que el había sido el culpable del dolor de esos niños, al permitir que aquella tortura empezará, y debían hacer todo lo posible por salvarlos, Kanon porque amaba a su príncipe demonio, el, porque esperaba alcanzar su perdón, a como diera lugar.

—No tenemos otra opción, padre, así que aprenderemos, pero no nos quedaremos más tiempo que esos veinte días...

Kanon asintió, cayendo al suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, al sentirse el peor de los traidores y el mayor de los inútiles.

—¡Mi amor, aguanta un poco más, yo iré por ti!

*****

Radamanthys desperto con una lágrima en su mejilla, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba, estaba dormido a los pies de su amo, que al verle moverse, se acercó a él, limpiando la lágrima de su rostro, con demasiada ternura para haberle robado su libertad.

—¿Porque lloras?

Veía que sujetaba su pecho, como si le doliera demasiado, tal vez había tenido una pesadilla, recordaba que el en su niñez las tenía demasiado después de llegar con el senador, pero no recordaba la índole de sus malos sueños.

—Tal vez tuviste una pesadilla...

Radamanthys asintió, tenía una pesadilla, que no se terminaba, y en ella su verdugo actuaba con demasiada delicadeza, como si le amara, sin comprender su dolor ni su miedo.

—Debe ser eso, pero ya estoy aquí... contigo.

Radamanthys asintió, aceptando los besos de su amo, que acariciaba su cabello, sus cuernos, con tanta delicadeza que le hacía sentirse enfermo.

—Nada malo te pasará...

Lo único malo que le pasaría era estar en las manos de su amo, que besando sus labios con delicadeza, decidió cargarlo en sus brazos, para llevarlo a la cama que compartían.

—Ven conmigo, te haré olvidar tus malos sueños.

Radamanthys no peleó por ser liberado de las manos de su amo, que le llevo a su cama, en donde recostandolo con demasiada delicadeza, le observo, fijamente, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciando sus cuernos, indicándole que se diera la vuelta.

—Esta parte de aquí me gusta mucho...

Radamanthys abrazo la almohada, cerrando los ojos, dejando que Aspros recorriera las escamas de su espalda, una zona especialmente sensible de su cuerpo, que parecían placas moradas, suaves, como las de una serpiente que acaba de cambiar de piel.

—Son tan bonitas, como joyas...

Aspros primero recorrió con sus dedos las escamas, que terminaban en punta sobre sus nalgas, justo donde iniciaba su cola, una morada, cubierta del mismo material, la que Radamanthys movía de un lado a otro, como un gato, cuando estaba demasiado nervioso, tenso y en ocasiones, cuando estaba tranquilo, pero eso no pasaría de nuevo en compañía de su amo.

—Tu hermosa cola que termina en punta...

Aspros lamió la espalda de su conejito, recorriendo las escamas poco a poco, escuchando los gemidos de su pequeño, que abrazaba la almohada con fuerza, deseando estar en otro lugar.

—Tus cuernos, tus garras...

Aspros lamió entonces el rabo delgado de Radamanthys, como si fuera un bocadillo delicioso, lamiendo la punta que ingreso en su boca, para recorrerla con su lengua, cada pequeña hendidura, recibiendo algunos gemidos de su conejito, que se veía demasiado tenso.

—Tus alas...

Eso lo dijo separándose un poco, pero sin soltar la punta de su cola, que seguía acariciando entre sus dedos, besando sus alas, donde nacían a la mitad de su espalda, escuchando más gemidos de su conejito, que seguía abrazando la almohada de su lecho.

—Tu bello cuerpo que es todo mío...

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros, sintiendo las manos de Aspros recorrer su costado, separándose apenas lo suficiente para quitarse la ropa, el estaba desnudo, a su lado no tenía porque vestirse, a menos que tuvieran que salir de sus habitaciones.

—Tu eres todo mío...

Le dijo a su oido, lamiendo sus cuernos, con los que parecía estaba obsesionado, porque siempre los sujetaba cuando le poseía.

—Date la vuelta conejito, quiero ver tu rostro cuando te haga mío...

Radamanthys comenzaba a odiar esa postura, que era la favorita de su amo, aún así, dejo ir su almohada, para acostarse viendo sus ojos, su deseo, su obsesión por él reflejado en su rostro transformado en algo indescriptible por el deseo.

—Cuando sientas mi sexo hacerse paso en tu cuerpo...

Aspros al verle recostado frente a él, temblando ligeramente, esforzándose por ver sus ojos, se relamio sus labios, comprendiendo porque esa era la postura favorita de su amo, podía ver su cuerpo y su sumisión, sus temblores, al comprender que le pertenecía sin más remedio.

—Eres mío conejito y jamás te dejare ir, porque te amo.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos cuando su amo comenzó a empujar en su cuerpo, haciéndose paso al abrir las paredes de su intimidad, con una expresión que rayaba en la locura.

—Yo te amo...


	67. Resolución.

Minos no pudo dormir desde que dejó que su hermano creyera que había sido culpa suya lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, sentía la mirada divertida de su amo, que no menciono nada del buen o mal hermano, pero si le pareció divertido su actuar.

Podía ver al otro lado del jardín a su hermano, caminando a lado de Aspros, quien sonreía contándole alguna historia de su pasado, o algunos planes para el futuro, deteniéndose de pronto para acariciar su mejilla, y besar sus labios.

-¿Tan rápido lo rompieron?

Le preguntaron a sus espaldas, un hombre rubio, que le miraba fijamente, un hombre joven, tan joven como ellos, cuya energía vital le pareció desagradable de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Le pregunto, dándole la espalda, observando a su hermano, sentarse a los pies de Aspros como si se tratara de una mascota, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, cuando vio que sus ojos brillaron de un color extraño, tal vez un reflejo de la luz ambiental, pero no estaba seguro.

-Milo, Camus quiere convertirme en su mascota, y yo no lo permitiré.

Minos despreciaba a las personas como ese Milo, tan presuntuosas, tan carentes de sensibilidad o de respeto por los demás.

-No me veré cómo ese pobre idiota de allá enfrente.

Minos volteo y por un momento quiso golpear al intruso, tal vez para sus ojos inexpertos su hermano estaba roto, para él, algo le habían hecho, lo controlaban como a una marioneta, y eso tenía que ver con los trozos perdidos de su cuerno, no lo sabía de manera consciente, pero lo intuía.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi hermano!

Milo simplemente sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, así que este era el segundo príncipe, por quien este otro se comportaba como un vil esclavo sin voluntad.

-Pues tú y tu hermano son unas putas muy caras y exóticas, tanto como yo, supongo.

Minos guardo la calma, mirándole de pies a cabeza, buscando alguna anomalía, a lo que Milo simplemente se rio, levantándose de su asiento, para rodear al otro príncipe, notando su alas a su espalda.

-Muy bonitas, parecen alas de ángel, aunque solo eres un demonio, no es verdad, yo soy un ángel, o eso dicen que soy, pero si me salgo con la mía, les enseñaré el infierno.

Le dijo, tocando una de las alas de Minos, que ya no crecían, necesitaba otro empujón para cambiar, Defteros lo sabía y creía que ver así a su hermano, se lo daría.

-Y tú podrías ayudarme, antes de que nos veamos como el, podríamos escapar, además, podemos llevárnoslo con nosotros.

Prosiguió charlando con él, esperando que Minos aceptará su propuesta, haciéndole sonreír, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

-Yo no me iré sin mi hermano, así que te ayudaré con esa condición, lo único que deseo es llevarlo conmigo a un lugar seguro.

Esa era su petición y aunque hubiera deseado atacar a Milo, para que no insultara a su hermano, bien sabía que Defteros lo vigilaba a cada paso que daba, así que iniciar un combate con ese supuesto ángel llamaría su atención, un acto descuidado, como muchos otros, que ya no podía seguir realizando.

-Esperaba escuchar eso.

Milo simplemente se fue, dándole la espalda, dejándolo solo, sentado en ese jardín, observando a su hermano en compañía de su amo, que actuaba como embelesado, sin prestarle atención a nada más que a Radamanthys.

-Perdóname...

*****

Mu sintió un cambio en el ambiente, estaba a lado de su toro, que aún encadenado, yacía desnudo en la cama, recuperándose de sus actividades recientes, de su orgasmo.

-Creo que ese otro toro ha muerto...

Susurro, al sentir el grito del cosmos de Kiki, su desesperación atravesando planos de existencia, sintiendo pena por él, pero nada más, ese hombre era fuerte, era ágil, era seguro que no se detendría hasta lograr cualquiera de sus propósitos, en este caso fue encontrar la muerte.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

Aldebaran intento levantarse a pesar de lo pesadas que eran las esposas que lo mantenían quieto, preguntándose si acaso todos aquellos que tuvieran que ver con ellos, perderían la vida.

-Kiki grito su desesperación, él ha muerto, su toro... si gigante, su pequeño.

Aldebaran cerró los ojos, así que no pudo llegar ayuda a los príncipes y ese guerrero había muerto antes de que pudiera lograr su propósito, no muy lejos de allí.

-Al menos es libre de sus cadenas...

Respondió Aldebaran, observando las suyas, preguntándose si acaso no era mucho mejor simplemente romperlas y ver el cielo diurno, el amanecer, para que borraran su existencia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Mu al escuchar esas palabras quiso saberlo, tomando a su pequeño del cabello, para que pudiera verlo a los ojos, quien parecía dolido por esa muerte y avergonzado por su traición.

-Las cadenas de Harbinger eran físicas, y ya está libre de ellas...

Mu no usaba demasiada fuerza para que su toro le observara, no era necesario, de alguna forma, aún era obediente.

-Yo... conmigo son una mezcla...

Pronunció levantándose, mostrándole sus cadenas, con una expresión triste, melancólica, que hizo que Mu quisiera besarle, arrebatar ese dolor de su muchacho.

-Las suyas son psíquicas... yo soy su cadena y yo soy quien le ha convertido en alguien que no es usted, que no es mi dulce maestro, sino un ente que no medita sus acciones, que no le importa el sufrimiento de los demás, que lo ha transformado en algo diferente, por completo, su amor por mi le ha destruido, y eso es algo que nunca me podré perdonar.

Mu negó eso, era la misma locura que Shaka le había dicho antes, algunos años atrás, con la misma seguridad que usaba su pequeño, que regreso a la misma postura de antes, con las cadenas en sus muñecas.

-No puedo vivir sin ti, no me digas que viva sin ti, mi pequeño, porque no puedo hacerlo, y aunque no sea humano, aunque haya traicionado a esos dos demonios, lo hice por tu bien, por nuestro bien, por favor, debes entenderlo, no quiero vivir sin ti.

Aldebaran lo entendía, así que era su culpa la situación que vivía su amado maestro, su amor por él lo había contaminado y ahora no era más que un monstruo, pero uno al que seguía amando, contra el que no podía levantar una sola mano, pues era su todo, sin embargo, si dejaba de existir, tal vez, al liberarlo de sus cadenas, podría recuperar su honor, su bondad, ser quien fue antes de conocerlo.

-Yo lo entiendo maestro y acepto la culpa de su caída, pero no me pida estar contento por ello, porque sé que tan bueno era, antes de corromperlo con mi presencia.

Aldebaran finalizó, cerrando los ojos, dándole la espalda, no lloraría, porque eso le dolería a su maestro, pero encontraría la forma de liberarlo de su carga, de cualquier forma, Mu renacería cuando el dejará de existir.

-Y lo siento tanto, que en verdad creo que habría sido mejor que esa cosa me devorará, así no habría pasado esto.

Mu negó eso, acariciándolo por la espalda, haberle encontrado era lo mejor que pudo pasarle y de saber que su pequeño se preocuparía tanto por sus acciones, por mantenerlos a ambos juntos, por toda la eternidad, le dolerían tanto, no lo habría hecho, pero ya era tarde y su pequeño debía comprenderlo.

-Aldebaran, eres al único que amo y de alguna forma, haré que olvides esas extrañas ideas, porque eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado.

Le dijo a su toro, besando su frente, alejándose de su pequeño, que se quedó quieto en su cama, en completo silencio, esperando que el sol de la mañana calcinara sus huesos para liberar a su maestro de su carga, preguntándose si aquel que había salvado a Harbinger era Shaka, y si era el, si se atrevería a mostrarle piedad a ambos.

-Lo siento tanto...

*****

Minos regreso a su habitación en silencio, después de conversar con Milo y ver a su hermano a los pies de Aspros, seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, si su hermano le odiaba en ese momento, no podría salvarlo, pero si aguantaba la culpa el tiempo suficiente para escapar, podría soportar su odió.

—No pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo como eso, de mentirle así a tu hermano, únicamente para no cargar con la culpa...

Minos vio al vampiro recostado en su cama, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, en una postura exageradamente cómoda, usando sus almohadas como un respaldo.

—No soportaría que me odiara, pero tú qué sabes sobre eso, tú que usaste a Aspros para vivir tranquilo, sin importarte su dolor, ni su desdicha.

Defteros se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa de medio lado, dio varios pasos y se detuvo junto a Minos, deseoso de verle retroceder angustiado, pero se mantuvo firme, observándolo con esos ojos de ave de presa.

—No me digas que no pudiste hacer algo por él, intentar escapar, convencer a tu amo de ser su esclavo, compartir esa pena, pero no hiciste nada, porque te gustaba la placentera vida que tenías a costa de tu hermano.

Defteros negó eso, esa ave estaba transformando lo que pasaron en algo mucho peor, convirtiendo su cautiverio en algo diferente, cuando lo trataron como a un animal, cuando apenas podía ser visto, solo por su hermano en la mayoría de las veces, haciéndole enfurecer.

—Yo no soy como tú, yo sí soy un buen hermano, que servirá tus sucios propósitos, únicamente para estar a su lado, porque sé que algo le hiciste, tú tomaste sus cuernos, pero no entiendo que logras con eso, tal vez... tal vez por eso les obedece.

Susurro para sí mismo, odiándose por bajar la guardia, porque Defteros tenía razón, él era el mayor y debía proteger a su hermano, se lo suplico su madre, en su lecho de muerte, le pidió que no lo dejará solo hasta que su padre fuera por ellos.

—No te conviene hacerme enojar avecilla, porque si bien insisto que hay bondad en ti, que te pareces a mí salvador, también puedo lastimarte, podría matarte en este instante, aunque te amo, juez Minos, pero no lo hago porque te deseo, porque tu muerte, destruiría la cordura de tu hermano.

Minos sonrió, asintiendo, con una mueca lejana a la cordura, señalándolo con el dedo, acercándose algunos pasos, comprendiendo bien que Defteros, mientras su hermano estuviera al cuidado de Aspros, no podía hacerle daño, ambos, tenían las manos atadas, pero no por mucho.

—Hazlo, mátame, enloquece a mi hermano, para que el tuyo caiga con él, es más, sería mucho más humano que matarás a mi pobre Radamanthys, salvando su alma condenada del Averno, enloqueciendo al tuyo, al quitarle su juguete, porque Aspros usa como un bastón, una forma de mantenerse de pie a su conejito...

Defteros no dijo nada, simplemente colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de Minos, la otra en su barbilla, esperando asustarlo con ese contacto, y tuvo el impacto que esperaba, él estaba aterrado, pero no se movió, no hizo nada, porque no podía darse el lujo de ser débil, como lo había sido desde que Defteros lo atacó esa primera vez, esperando un milagro, un héroes que llegara a salvarlo, recordándose a sí mismo escribiendo esa carta que decía que necesitaba ayuda, la que hizo que su buen hermano menor fuera a su encuentro, para brindarle ayuda, ayuda que él no le dio hasta ese instante.

—Tu hermano... ese que sufrió tanto que ya no es más que un demente, que imita a su amo para ser fuerte, pero no es más que un niño con el cuerpo de un inmortal, lo sé, por la forma en la que juega con mi hermano, a veces como si fuera una mascota, en otras un muñeco y en otras un objeto sexual, pero no una persona, porque el mismo se ve como ese mocoso que llegó contigo a ese infierno, no es verdad, sigue siendo el mismo y por eso tú escondes tu verdadero ser de Aspros, porque sabrá que tanto te falló de comprender la verdad.

Su hermano no era como los demás y se había esforzado demasiado en lograr parecer un hombre común, el en presentarlo como el hermano dominante, como el que comandaba, porque en parte así era, cuando su hermano estaba bien, era un hombre astuto, seguro de sí mismo, pero cuando recaía, como en esos momentos de debilidad, no era más que un niño, sin embargo, él estaba allí para cuidarlo, para darle lo que necesitaba, para mantener su frágil mente en su sitio.

—Ustedes dos no son más que una mascota, príncipes, un juguete en nuestras manos, por lo que no te permitiré hablarme de esa manera.

Minos se mantuvo firme, podía azotarlo, beber de su sangre, pero nada más, no lo destruiría, se había esforzado demasiado en capturarlo.

— ¿Qué harás que no hayas hecho ya?

Le pregunto, haciéndole recordar a él mismo cuando asesino al conejito de su hermano, cuando el senador quiso castigarlo por ello, pero no se atrevió, porque eso implicaba que Aspros dejaría de obedecer y le gustaba demasiado para tener que cambiarlo por otro.

— ¿Matarme? ¿Violarme? ¿Herir a Radamanthys?

Le pregunto, aún firme, aunque si estaba asustado, Defteros debía saberlo, porque se rio al ver su actitud, para golpear su rostro con el dorso de la mano, con tanta fuerza que se aturdió de momento.

— ¡Puedo hacerte mucho daño Minos!

Le respondió, pero Minos en el suelo, limpiando la sangre de su rostro, fingió una sonrisa, con los dientes manchados de sangre, después, una carcajada.

—Pero nada que me haga obedecer, ya no, ya has hecho todo lo que podías para quebrarme y no lo lograrás, en cambio, si me lastimas, Radamanthys sabrá que lo hiciste y será huraño con tu hermano, no hará feliz a Aspros.

Pronunció, levantándose, esperando un nuevo golpe, el que vino con un azotan en contra de una columna y después, otro más, cuando cayó sobre su cama.

— ¡Está rebelión me enciende avecilla, y me excita mucho más extinguirla!

Le dijo, avanzando a la cama, arrancando la ropa de su cuerpo, con fuerza, riéndose al verle en ese lecho, levantándose para buscar más pelea.

— ¡Te enseñaré modales, avecilla, para que no vuelvas a burlarte de tu amo!


	68. Rotura.

Defteros esperaba verlo retroceder, escucharle pedir piedad o perdón, pero no lo haría, nunca más volvería a mostrarse débil frente a sus enemigos, frente a ese demonio que buscaba destruirlo.

-¿Tan agradecido estás del emperador Minos que tienes que violarlo sin descanso para pagarle sus favores?

Defteros se detuvo, riendo un poco, esa llama debía extinguirse y lo haría con demasiado placer, únicamente, para escuchar los gemidos, los gritos, de esos labios agonizantes.

-Tú no tienes una idea de cuánto ame a ese hombre, de cuánto lo quise conmigo y lo feliz que hubiera sido de poder vivir a su lado.

La respuesta del juez vino en forma de una risa violenta, Minos estaba riéndose de él, aún tendido en la cama, como si pudiera defenderse, mirándole con burla, negando eso, así que su sueño habría sido ser el esclavo del emperador de Creta, y solo por eso, le tenía en sus manos.

-¿Cuántas veces tendrás que repetirte eso para que te lo creas?

Le pregunto, alejándose de él, gateando en dirección de la pared para levantarse en la cama, bajando de ella, seguro de lo que pronunciaba, necesitaba que Defteros le hiciera daño, mucho, para que su hermano se diera cuenta que nunca cumplirían sus promesas, que estaba en peligro en ese castillo, su amo no podía controlar a su hermano menor, tenían que escapar.

-Tú haces todo esto porque odias a ese Minos que los salvo, que de alguna manera protegió a tu hermano y lo libero de las manos del senador que le violaba, tu vida se fue al caño, todo porque tuvo que matarlo, buen hermano menor.

Podía ver el rostro de su amo transformarse en una mueca casi inhumana de furia y desagrado, negando eso, nunca le haría daño a su hermano, él no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, Minos mentía, ese Minos que era hermoso, pero comenzaba a dudar de que hubiera bondad en su corazón.

-Y me pregunto porque mataste a su conejito...

Eso lo dijo por puro reflejo, al pensar en la forma en que odiaba a su hermano, en como podría matarlo si no supiera que eso terminaría de romper el espíritu de Aspros, así que se imaginaba que algo así ocurrió con el antiguo conejito, comprendiendo que tenía toda la razón, Defteros tuvo que ver con ese asesinato.

-¿Tanto le odiabas por ser el receptor del amor de tu hermano?

Defteros le ataco entonces, sosteniéndolo del cuello, apretando con fuerza, para lanzarlo al suelo, escuchando un quejido que le pareció sumamente placentero, esperando que dejara de abrir su boca, de mentir con esa saña, él amaba a su hermano, era su sol y siempre le protegería.

-¿Acaso lo quieres para ti?

Defteros respondió propinándole varias patadas en el costado, sosteniéndolo del cabello, para azotarlo de nuevo contra la cama, en donde cayó la mitad de su cuerpo, sus rodillas estaban en el suelo, se había mordido el labio inferior, y sentía varias costillas rotas.

-¿Ta brindaba placer el ver como torturaban a tu hermano mayor?

Le pregunto tratando de levantarse, pero Defteros le sostuvo del cuello, manteniéndolo quieto contra la cama, sabía lo que vendría, lo violaría sin preparación ni caricias, porque lo estaba castigando y sentía su cuerpo temblar, estaba aterrado, porque si bien sabía que no lo mataría, no sabía que tanto daño le haría, un daño, que tenía que soportar para convencer a Radamanthys de huir de aquella prisión, de lo contrario, no lo haría.

-¿Te acariciabas a ti mismo al escuchar sus gritos o sus quejidos, al ver sus lágrimas, buen hermano?

Defteros sentía su sangre hervir al escuchar esas mentiras, las que cambiaría por unos gritos de dolor, para silenciarlo, descubriendo su hombría que comenzó a acariciar con movimientos lentos, notando el miedo del hermano mayor, sus temblores, estaba asustado, así que únicamente trataba de hacerle enojar tanto que quisiera matarlo, pero no lo haría, pero si, silenciaria esa lengua mentirosa, aunque tuviera que cortarla.

-Por eso le tenías tantos celos a su conejito, por eso odias a mi hermano, porque él desea su cuerpo, el habría escapado con ese esclavo, no es verdad, te habría abandonado y tú no deseabas estar solo, siempre has deseado ser el sol de Aspros, como él es el tuyo.

Minos se obligaba a seguir hablando, con la mano de Defteros sobre su cuello, manteniéndolo quieto en esa cama, podía escuchar la manera en la cual frotaba su erección, como se movía, pensando que tal vez, lo que había dicho por puro reflejo, para herir al que se llamaba su amo, era cierto, pero por el momento no deseaba comprender hasta qué punto y hasta qué punto haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, para fingir que eso no era cierto, que no sentía celos de ese conejito, por ende, de su hermano menor.

-¡Guarda silencio esclavo!

Le grito entonces, empalándose de un solo movimiento, su cuerpo le recibía, llevaba un año sintiéndolo y Minos no pudo silenciar un gemido, que no era de dolor, sino de placer, aferrándose a la cama, odiándose por ello, por encontrar placentero el sexo de su verdugo ingresando en su cuerpo, pero allí estaba, gimiendo, jadeando, porque le reconocía, escuchando una risa de su amo, que al verle retorcerse, lamio su cuello, soltándolo, para colocar ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Puedo golpearte, puedo hacerte todo el daño que yo quiera, y tu seguirás gimiendo como una ramera ante mis caricias, tú me reconoces como tu amo y sin mí, nunca más podrás sentir placer, así que grita, miente todo lo que desees, pero a fin de cuentas, eres mío.

Minos se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos, preguntándose qué tan depravado podía ser, porque después de aquellos golpes, con el dolor indescriptible en su pecho, seguía gimiendo, él estaba consciente, él estaba despierto, no le habían hecho lo que le hicieron a su hermano para controlarlo como una muñeca, pero aun así, gemía en las manos de Defteros, que se regodeaba en ello.

-No... no, no, no...

Pronuncio varias veces, tratando de soltarse, alejarse de Defteros, pidiéndole al fuego del Infierno, a la oscuridad del Averno, a cada criatura condenada, que le diera fuerza para liberarse, su hermano dependía de sus esfuerzos.

-¡No! ¡Mi hermano me necesita!

Grito sintiendo que algo cambiaba en su cuerpo, tal vez la fuerza del Inframundo acudía a él, lo que fuera, comenzó a causarle dolor a Defteros, que tuvo que salir de su cuerpo, alejándose con demasiada rapidez, observando como las alas de ave crecían mucho más, de una forma descarnada, abriéndose paso entre su carne y piel, causándole un dolor inimaginable.

Defteros le miraba con una expresión asombrada, que rozaba la estupidez, al notar también como su cabello se volvía mucho más blanco, junto a su piel, sus ojos brillando del color del abismo, si es que este poseía alguna cualidad, sus pantorrillas cambiaron, la piel que les cubría se hacía escamosa, de un tono plateado, sus uñas crecían hasta abrir los zapatos que le cubrían, convirtiéndose en garras, y una más, un espolón también cortaba la piel de Minos, un espolón plateado, parecido a una navaja.

Sus manos cambiaron, transformándose en garras y en su frente, un ojo dorado se abrió, dándole una apariencia inhumana, como si fuera un ave del Averno, una criatura fantástica que estaba furiosa, que volteo a verle como si deseara matarle.

-Aspros tenía razón, eres mucho más hermoso ahora que en el pasado, cuando únicamente te tratabas de un ser humano.

Minos, aun no terminaba de transformarse, pero a diferencia de su hermano, mantenía sus pensamientos en orden, aunque su ropa se destruyera con el calor del Inframundo rodeándolo durante su evolución, por llamarla de alguna manera burda, porque en realidad, se trataba de un renacimiento.

-Lástima que no han crecido tus cuernos, de hacerlo, tendría el control que tengo sobre tu hermano, pero pronto... muy pronto serán míos y comerás de mi mano avecilla, mi precioso pajarillo.

Minos comprendió entonces porque le arrancaron una parte de su cuerpo a Radamanthys, la punta de uno de sus cuernos, pero que habían hecho con ellos, eso era una pregunta que no sabría cómo responder.

-Radamanthys tiene razón, nosotros somos príncipes... ustedes no son nada en comparación nuestra y deben ser destruidos...

Defteros negó eso, no le dejaría escapar de su jaula, mucho menos llevarse al conejito de su hermano, porque eso lo destruiría como lo había dicho y él quería que su hermano fuera feliz, que tuviera todo lo que deseaba a su lado.

Porque Minos tenia razón en una cosa, si deseaba ser su sol, su pilar, pero no por las razones perversas y retorcidas que mencionaba, sino porque eso había sido su perfecto Aspros todo ese tiempo, desde que eran niños, el había cuidado de su hermano menor, ahora mismo, era imposible para el negarle cualquier deseo de su corazón, por absurdo que lo pensara.

-¿Quieres destruirme avecilla? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Le pregunto, el mismo dejando que el poder otorgado por la madre de los monstruos le envolviera, cubriéndolo de algo parecido a lava incandescente, que incineraba los objetos a su alrededor, sus facciones manteniéndose en su rostro casi humano, pero su cuerpo retorciéndose, volviéndose mucho más aterrador, logrando que Minos retrocediera algunos pasos, para correr en su contra, deseoso de matarlo, o de que le hiriera tan gravemente que Radamanthys comprendiera que debían escapar de aquel sitio.

-¡Lo hare! ¡Yo liberare a Radamanthys!

Grito, usando sus manos como si fueran zarpas, corriendo en su contra, cortando su pecho y cuello, del cual comenzó a brotar sangre, pero sus heridas se cerraron con demasiada rapidez, la madre de los monstruos le protegía.

-¡Te arrancare esas alas de tu espalda!

No lo haría, pero le lastimaría lo suficiente como para que no intentara desafiarlo de nuevo, usando el don que la madre noche le había concedido, uno que era mayor al de los hermanos, puesto que ellos podían todo, las semillas de Hades, nada en contra suya.

-¡No escaparan de nuestro afecto!

Aquel grito le hizo ver que no se detendría en esta ocasión, que estaba pisando hielo quebradizo, pero aun así, ataco, usando sus garras, sus alas, todo cuanto estaba en sus manos para pelear con quien se llamaba su amo, hiriéndole de gravedad en varias ocasiones, heridas que manchaban el suelo con sangre negra, pero después se cerraban de nuevo.

-¡No son más que hormigas, insectos, gusanos, no son nada!

*****

Al mismo tiempo, Radamanthys, que complacía a su amo con su boca, quien le veía con detenimiento acariciando su cabeza, de pronto se detuvo, al sentir esa energía y escuchar un grito de dolor, ese era Minos, era su hermano, estaban haciéndole daño.

-¡Minos!

Reacciono antes de que Aspros pudiera ordenarle que se detuviera, sosteniendo su collar, una reacción que no pudo pasar desapercibida, porque Milo seguía vagando en el castillo y Aspros había decidido que le complaciera a la mitad de la nada, acción que Radamanthys realizo, sus ojos brillando del mismo color de sus cuernos y de las piedras en las joyas que portaba ese vampiro tan demente.

-¡No temas, Minos!

Aspros maldijo en voz baja, corriendo detrás de su conejito, después de cubrir su cuerpo, todo frente a la mirada sorprendida de Milo, que comenzaba a comprender que ese tipo raro tenía razón, algo le habían hecho a su hermano, por eso se comportaba de esa forma tan obediente.

-¡Sus cuernos!

Milo al escuchar los pasos de su amo vampiro, simplemente sonrió, era hora de ver a Camus, a ver que tanto le gustaba su nueva uña, esperaba que demasiado, porque deseaba cortar algunas parte de su cuerpo con ella.

*****

Las alas de Radamanthys eran poderosas, más ligeras que las de Minos, así que era más rápido si se lo proponía, pero no resistirían demasiados golpes o daños, puesto que se trataban de una membrana, aun así, le sirvieron para llegar a las habitaciones de Minos, para verlo en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, con una de sus alas quebradas, desnudo, con tantas marcas que no podía distinguir una sobre la otra, pero aun respiraba.

-¿Minos?

Pregunto con miedo de que ya no pudiera responderle nunca jamás, levantándolo en sus brazos, para ver como sonreía, como si hubiera ocurrido justo lo que deseaba y Defteros apenas comenzaba a comprenderlo, quería que su hermano le viera herido, enseñarle que las promesas de Aspros no valían nada, quien ingreso para observar aquella escena en silencio, completamente horrorizado.

-¿Qué has hecho Defteros?

Aquella pregunta la realizaba su hermano, no el niño quebrado, sino aquel que estaba a su lado en la mansión, el anciano furioso, que odiaba al mundo y ansiaba encontrar a su conejito, un conejito que abrazaba a su hermano acunándolo, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, sin notar que su hermano sonreía, Minos algo ganaba de su momentánea locura.

-Le di una lección, no puede insultarnos y no pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Radamanthys volteo, sus ojos amarillos fijos en Aspros, no en él, su furia creciendo, porque había hecho todo lo que le habían dicho, era amable con su amo, así que tendrían que ser amables con Minos, no podían herirlo y apenas le dejaba solo unos instantes, apenas unos minutos, y Defteros, ese animal, casi lo mataba de nuevo.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!

Le grito a Aspros, lanzándose en su contra con sus garras listas para matarlo, cortarle la cabeza o encajarlas en su corazón, pero Defteros, con la daga con su pedazo de cuerno en esta, no podía permitir que el visible afecto que sentía por su conejito, le permitiera dañarlo, así que lo detuvo.

-¡Detente! ¡No dañes a mi hermano!

Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanta fuerza que Radamanthys tuvo que detenerse, sosteniendo su cabeza, sus cuernos brillando con el mismo fuego que las tres piedras, haciendo que Aspros se diera cuenta, que su hermano también tenía dominio sobre su conejito.

-¡Arrodíllate ante él y pídele perdón!

Radamanthys negó eso, no lo haría, pero el dolor era tan insoportable, su voluntad deseaba obedecer a Defteros, ignorando sus pensamientos, su sed por vengarse de su amo, cayendo de rodillas, la quebradura de su cuerno avanzando, haciéndole gritar de dolor, para de pronto, después de un grito agonizante, perder el sentido, todo ante la mirada de Minos, que comprendía que ellos poseían los cuernos de su hermano, aunque por su posición no podía ver donde, solo que eso le hacía daño y le hacía obedecer.

-¡Conejito!

Aspros corrió para sostener a Radamanthys en sus brazos, acariciando sus cuernos, observando a Minos en el suelo, gravemente herido, para después fijar la vista en Defteros, que no parecía comprender las acciones de su hermano.

-¿Qué le has hecho?


	69. Expiación.

Aspros sostenía a su conejito entre sus brazos, el que estaba inconsciente, observando la daga de su hermano, descubriendo una tercera punta del cuerno de su amado.

-¿Porque tienes ese cuerno en tu poder?

Minos intentaba levantarse, y al no lograrlo, se arrastró hasta llegar con Radamanthys, sosteniendo su mano, cuando Aspros por fin le dejo ir, esperando una respuesta de su hermano menor, una respuesta que el también deseaba escuchar.

-¡Respóndeme!

Así que el hermano mayor no se daba cuenta que no era quien mandaba, que Defteros le había usado todo ese tiempo, creyendo que le hacía un favor, una actitud que le recordaba demasiado a la suya con Radamanthys, antes de mandarlo fuera de su mansión, para protegerlo de los campesinos ignorantes que deseaban quemarlo vivo.

— ¿Porque tienes ese fragmento de cuerno en tus manos?

Aspros tenía que saberlo, para que tenía su hermano el cuerno de su conejito, obviamente deseaba que le obedeciera, pero con que motivo, eso estaba fuera de su alcance o comprensión, mucho más aun, cuando su amante se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente, después de sufrir un terrible dolor, todo por desobedecer las órdenes de su hermano, ni siquiera las suyas.

— ¡Mi conejito es mío, solo debe responderme a mí!

Minos podía ver que Aspros era un hombre de un solo pensamiento, su conejito, su hermano obedeciéndole, nada más le importaba y eso le hacía sentirse enfermo, porque Radamanthys no merecía ser un esclavo, era un buen hermano, que siempre había hecho lo mejor para los dos, a diferencia suya.

— ¿Como lo hizo cuando intento lastimarte?

Defteros le pregunto entonces, señalando a Radamanthys, que aun inconsciente, recibía las caricias de su hermano, que trataba de moverse con dificultad, lo que era casi imposible para él, debido al daño que había recibido en sus manos, siéndole imposible levantarse, mucho menos, cargarlo para apartarlo de aquella posible disputa.

— ¡Dame esa daga, no tienes ningún derecho a tener una parte de mi amor, de mi conejito, en tus manos!

Ese grito colérico, hizo que Defteros comenzara a enfurecer con su propio hermano, porque no se daba cuenta, aparentemente, que Minos era quien controlaba a Radamanthys, como el hacía con el mayor, en todos los sentidos, menos su conejito, que iba abriendo los ojos de a poco, recuperándose de esa forma tan característica en el menor, que siempre había soportado demasiado daño.

—No, acaso no lo ves Aspros, tu conejito obedece a su hermano, no a ti, por eso yo debo tener una parte de su cuerno, para que no te use a su antojo.

Porque si se lo permitía, Minos utilizaría a su hermano a su antojo, por medio del suyo, comprendiendo muy tarde, que su avecilla no era en nada parecido a su emperador, o tal vez, se le parecía en todo, de allí que fuera tan astuto, que siempre supiera cuando callar o cuando hablar, era un hombre fuerte, poderoso, con una mente brillante, que le miraba con una extraña expresión, una mezcla entre sorpresa y odio, como si pudiera leer los pedazos que le quedaban de su alma.

— ¡No, Radamanthys es mío, tú no tienes por qué tener nada de él!

Aspros camino en contra de Defteros, para sostenerlo de su ropa, furioso, ansioso por quitarle su pedazo de cuerno, que estaba en esa daga, peleando con su hermano con toda su fuerza, quien trataba de no lastimarlo, pero no le daría su daga, mucho menos el pedazo de cuerno de su conejito traicionero, su hermano le dejaría huir, o lastimarlo, su amor por él le impediría castigarle como era su deber, como lo haría un buen amo.

—Cuando mi avecilla madure te daré un fragmento de sus cuernos, así estaremos a mano.

Esperaba que eso hiciera el truco, que esa promesa le hiciera ver a su hermano que los dos estarían iguales, pero Aspros no lo acepto, no entregaría a su conejito, que había despertado, abriendo los ojos, para ver a los dos gemelos peleando, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de su hermano, que le miraba con ternura.

— ¡No deseo nada de ese demonio, yo solo deseo que mi conejito cornudo este a mi lado, para siempre!

Defteros lo empujo, apartando la daga de las manos de su hermano, que comenzaba a molestarse, respirando hondo, enfureciendo por ver que no le entregarían el pedazo de cuerno que era legítimamente suyo, ignorando la mirada confundida de su conejito, que moviéndose con demasiada lentitud, comenzó a cargar a Minos entre sus brazos, para mantenerlo seguro.

—Confía en mi Aspros, yo solo pienso en lo que es mejor para ti.

Aspros negó eso, cambiando como su hermano lo hiciera momentos antes, tomando una apariencia parecida a la de un murciélago, una forma de pura oscuridad, con dientes, con garras y alas, una criatura que lleno de pánico a Radamanthys, quien ya había compartido su lecho con esa cosa, seguro de que así protegía a su hermano, que malherido, yacía entre sus brazos.

—Tú no deseas a tu avecilla, de hacerlo, no lo lastimarías de esa forma...

Radamanthys también pensaba eso, de amar o desear a su hermano, no le haría el daño que le provocaba, pero, entonces, porque parecía estar obsesionado de ese emperador, del antiguo Minos, su hermano creía saber la razón, al ser hermanos, no tendrían por qué separarse, tendría más en común con su gemelo, quien era el único ser que existía en su mente, en su corazón, haciéndole dudar, cuales eran en realidad, las intenciones del menor de los dos gemelos.

—Recuerdo... recuerdo cuando éramos niños...

Aspros recordaba como Defteros perseguía con la mirada a su conejito, a cada lugar que iba, todo el tiempo, al principio pensó que trataba de ayudarle a mantenerlo seguro, después, no sabía que pensar, pero ahora, al ver que tenía una de sus piedras en sus manos, creía que le deseaba para él, de que otra forma se comportaba así, como un perro guardián, como un cazador, si no era porque deseaba su premio.

—Tú seguías a mi conejito a todas partes con la mirada...

Eso era cierto, pero porque le odiaba, lo despreciaba demasiado y sabía que intentaría huir, abandonar a su perfecto hermano a su destino, comprendía que no se lo merecía, que jamás lo haría, porque Aspros era como el sol, ese diablo, únicamente un animal cornudo.

—Tú deseabas a mi conejito...

Eso provocó que Defteros comenzara a reírse, encontrando ridículos esos temores, esas palabras, nunca le desearía, cuando todo su amor estaba enfocado a su sol, a quien deseaba ver feliz, aunque fuera con un demonio de apariencia despreciable, que le miraba con esos ojos amarillos, que tanto le gustaría arrancar de sus orbitas, pero mantendría a lado de su hermano, a cambio de no matar a Minos, ese impostor, cuya apariencia únicamente era la de su emperador, pero se trataba de una criatura perversa, un mentiroso, un demonio sin alma.

— ¡Eso es una estupidez, piensa Aspros, recuerda quien siempre ha estado a tu lado!

Aspros tenía que recordarlo, pero este negó eso, observando a su conejito en el suelo, cargando a su hermano inconsciente, o casi inconsciente, al que terminarían matando y entonces, este conejito también le odiaría, como aquel que dejo que violaran, o el otro que secuestro del campo de batalla.

—Me vas a decir que tú... yo siempre he realizado el trabajo sucio, yo siempre he sido quién se ha puesto en peligro y todo para que...

Aspros extendió su mano, quería la daga que portaba Defteros, esa sería una prueba de su lealtad y afecto por él, si no se la daba, este no existía, si se la entregaba, lo perdonaría, porque no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin su conejito, quien se alejó de ambos, tratando de pensar, buscar una manera de proteger a Minos, comprendiendo bien que no podía dejarlo solo con ese monstruo, porque lo mataría de seguir así, porque disfrutaba de su dolor, más que de su placer.

—Para que tú quieras arrebatarme a mi conejito...

Susurro, a punto de cerrar la mano, comprendiendo que Defteros no le entregaría su daga, por lo que, seguiría comandando a su conejito, a su precioso conejito cornudo, que cargaba a su hermano, tratando de protegerlo, como el hizo con Defteros en sus primeros días de cautiverio, preguntándose, porque su hermano insistía en apartarlo de su amado tesoro.

— ¡Ese conejito no te amaba, quería escapar, quería huir!

Defteros le grito, desesperándose cada día mas, preguntándose porque razón su hermano desconfiaba de él, posando su mirada en Radamanthys, de una forma que decía claramente que le mataría, Minos lo supo en ese momento, apretando la mano de su hermano menor, que le sostenía entre sus brazos.

— ¡Yo le falle y no pude salvarlo, le dejé en las manos de ese senador!

Aspros recordaba el dolor de su conejito, el llanto que le quebró el alma la primera vez que le forzaron a pasar tiempo con ese asqueroso cerdo, lo decepcionado que estaba, como le dio la espalda para proteger a su hermano, como lo dejo solo, para que al final lo mataran, lo destruyeran, separando parte por parte de la criatura que le amaba y a quien amaba por sobre todo.

—Ese monstruo que le arrancó sus cuernitos, sus alitas, su cola, lo desmembró, todo para que yo me quedara a su lado...

Aspros volteo a ver a su nuevo conejito, quien era idéntico a ese que murió, en todo, menos en la edad que tenía, pero estaba seguro, que de crecer lo suficiente, serian idénticos, su conejito había vuelto a él, esta vez no lo perdería, sin importar lo que pasara, o a quien tuviera que enfrentarse.

— ¡Ese demonio deseaba marcharse, te daría la espalda!

Defteros lo sabía, por eso lo mato, porque no dejarían solo a su hermano, y porque le tenía celos, porque le odiaba por ser el objeto de todo el amor que aún quedaba en su hermano mayor, en su sol, a quien amaba por sobre todo no era más que un demonio, una aberración que tuvo que destruir.

—Habría sido feliz de tan solo saber que mi conejito cornudo estaba fuera de esa prisión, que me esperaba...

Eso lo dijo sonriendo, logrando que Radamanthys jadeara, al comprender que el mayor de los gemelos si amo a ese conejito, por eso quería transformarlo en él, su hermano también se daba cuenta de eso, de aquella locura, Minos, que no dejaría que destruyeran a su hermano menor, para convertirlo en algo más, en una marioneta que se le parecería al recuerdo de quien quiso alguna vez Aspros.

—Al escapar le habría buscado... le habría encontrado y habríamos sido felices...

Aspros volteo a ver a Radamanthys, que permanecía quieto en ese sitio, aterrado, porque sabía, que su amo vampiro no se detendría hasta destruirlo por completo, hasta crear a un nuevo conejito, que fuera idéntico al del pasado, Defteros mataría a Minos, y Aspros lo mataría a él, de eso estaba seguro.

—Como seremos felices Radamanthys y yo en esta vida... si tú no lo quisieras para ti...

Aspros de nuevo volteo, a punto de atacar a Defteros por la daga, quien la lanzo al suelo, para que su hermano mayor la levantara, no pelearía por el por culpa de un demonio, pero si lo liberaría de su carga, porque como el anterior, este conejito cornudo, esa rata con cuernos, deseaba escapar, únicamente para dañar a su sol, o si se quedaba a su lado, de todas formas le perdería y no estaba dispuesto a eso, no lo abandonarían por un demonio sin alma.

— ¡Yo no deseo a esa aberración para mí!

Aspros sonrió al ver que por fin le daba su daga, recogiéndola, para guardarla en su cinto, escuchando los movimientos de Minos, que aún era sostenido en los brazos de Radamanthys que guardaba silencio, comprendiendo que si no escapaban, de nuevo, los matarían, que había actuado como un imbécil todo ese tiempo, y que, su amo tenía su voluntad en sus manos, ese anillo, es collar y ahora esa daga, le obligarían a obedecer, así que, tal vez, lo mejor era ser asesinado, perecer para que Minos fuera libre.

—Dile que tú lo mataste, que tú mataste al primero de ellos, porque estabas celoso de ser abandonado por tu sol...

Le dijo de pronto Minos a Defteros, logrando que Aspros frunciera el ceño, volteando a ver a su hermano menor, que negó eso inmediatamente, tal vez, demasiado rápido, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Maldito engendró!

Defteros le ordeno, avanzando en dirección de Minos, pero Radamanthys le protegería con su cuerpo y sabia, que Aspros no le dejaría dañarlo, era su conejito, al fin había regresado a sus brazos, para que fueran felices, pero únicamente, si él estaba a salvo de la ira de su hermano mayor, en lo que buscaban la forma de huir, con sus nuevos cuerpos, tal vez, la forma de recuperar sus cuernos.

—Eso no es...

Aspros negó eso, aunque conocía las expresiones del menor, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, que había algo de cierto en aquellas palabras.

—Eso no es verdad... fue ese senador...

Susurro, cerrando los ojos, deseaba marcharse de allí, su conejito debía acompañarlo, pero su pequeño no soltaba a su hermano, no lo dejaría solo, no después de lo que le habían hecho, seguro que esta vez lo matarían, aun el mismo Aspros, creía que eso pasaría.

—Tú no habrías sido capaz, porque de ser cierto eso... jamás podría perdonarte...

Al ver que Radamanthys no soltaría a Minos, que estaban en una encrucijada, Defteros no tuvo otra opción, más que dejarle ir con esa rata con alas y cuernos, que siguió a su hermano fingiendo ser dócil, pero él sabía que lo atacaría apenas le diera la espalda, jurándose que lo mataría, igual que mato al primero, y su sangre, caería sobre la cabeza del buen hermano, al que le daría una lección por mentirle de aquella forma, por engañarlo.

—Solo tú y yo hermano... solo tú y yo...


	70. Confesión.

Minos perdió el conocimiento en algún momento entre la pelea de los gemelos y su camino al ala donde mantenían a Radamanthys prisionero.

Despertó no sabía cuántas horas después en una cama mullida, con su hermano pendiente de él, aun portando esa vestimenta que resaltaba su sangre demoníaca, pero al menos, su expresión era una que podía reconocer.

Había curado todas sus heridas, vendado sus alas, limpiado la sangre que le cubría, todo mientras seguía inconsciente, ajeno a su alrededor.

-No hagas mucho ruido... Aspros me permitirá estar contigo hasta que te recuperes... después te hará regresar con esa bestia.

Minos trato de levantarse, pero su hermano se lo evitó, empujándolo contra el colchón.

-Antes de eso te sacaré de aquí, para que no te asesinen...

Minos negó eso, ambos debían irse, o al menos su hermano tenía que hacerlo, así que sosteniéndose de sus brazos, se sentó en la cama.

-¡No, no! ¡Tú tienes que marcharte!

Le ordenó desesperado, Defteros quería matarlo, porque Aspros lo deseaba a su lado y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

— ¡Esa bestia quiere matarte!

Radamanthys lo sabía, pero no sé marcharía sin su hermano, no lo dejaría solo, pero tampoco planeaba quedarse, no les daría una forma para seguir dañando a su hermano mayor.

—No me marcharé sin ti.

Le repitió, acariciando su frente, despejándola de su cabello plateado que se pegaba contra su piel, con la misma delicadeza con la que los trataba su madre cuando estaban enfermos.

—Además, tengo que agradecer este sacrificio que Aspros ha hecho por ti, para que puedas recuperarte.

Radamanthys volteo en todas direcciones, su amo lo estaba esperando en una de sus habitaciones, creyendo que permanecería a su lado, pero no lo haría, porque no dejaría que matarán a su hermano.

— ¡Tienes que irte tu primero, te lo imploro!

Un susurro desesperado, tomando la muñeca de su hermano, para que no se marchara, su esfuerzo, su sacrificio no valdría de nada, si Radamanthys permanecía en esa celda.

— ¡No lo haré Minos!

Minos al ver que luchaba por apartarse, pensó en la única forma en que su hermano le odiaría, así no se quedaría más tiempo en aquella mansión, el que tenía alas, que tenía fuerza para huir.

— ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Yo los liberé! ¡Yo traje la desgracia a la familia!

Radamanthys dejo de luchar, mirándole fijamente, tratando de comprender lo que su hermano estaba diciéndole.

— ¿Que has dicho? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Minos tenía miedo que su hermano le odiara, que lo creyera un traidor, pero no tenía otra opción, solo así se atrevería a darle la espalda, al comprender que siempre fue su culpa.

—Fui yo quien los liberó... fui yo quien abrió su celda buscando la llave de plata... fui yo quien te hizo venir aquí... todo esto ha sido culpa mía y de nadie más.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en lo dicho por su hermano, llevando sus manos a su rostro, respirando hondo, como si no pudiera hacerlo con facilidad.

— ¡Así que vete, yo pagaré por mis errores, tu no debes hacerlo!

Radamanthys descubrió su rostro, se veía afectado por ello, pero no parecía odiarlo, tal vez, únicamente parecía respirar con mayor facilidad.

—Gracias... gracias por quitarme este gran peso de encima, pero no importa ahora quién los liberó, lo que importa es que debemos mantenernos juntos.

Le respondió, besando sus manos con delicadeza, llevando su frente a sus nudillos, mostrando piedad, brindándole su perdón al hermano mayor.

—Solo así podremos sobrevivir... pero ahora tengo que irme, Aspros me espera.

Minos intento que su hermano se quedara a su lado, pero no pudo hacerlo, sin mostrar debilidad o miedo, se alejó, caminando en dirección de aquel vampiro que deseaba destruirlo, para pagarle que no lo dejaran en las manos de Defteros, quien le mataría de seguir bajo sus cuidados, únicamente para que Aspros pudiera seguir utilizando a su hermano a su antojo.

—No vayas... no vayas...

Repetía una y otra vez, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por levantarse, para seguir a Radamanthys que llego con Aspros, que estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono, quien se levantó para besar los labios de su hermano menor, quien respondió a esas caricias, únicamente porque así lo mantenía seguro algunas horas más, quien le había perdonado por condenarlos, pero el no, el jamás podría perdonarse por ello.

Minos por un momento quiso darle la espalda a su hermano en los brazos de aquella criatura, cuando repentinamente lo vio, en la mesa, como si no fuera más que una baratija estaba la daga con uno de los pedazos de los cuernos de su hermano, una joya que le haría obedecer, salir del castillo, darle la espalda, para que el pudiera sobrevivir, al menos el menor no perecería víctima del hambre de aquellos seres que deseaban sus vidas, esas víctimas que se transformaron en victimarios, al menos, Aspros, que llevaba a su hermano a su lecho, ajeno a su desagrado o a su dolor.

—Te sacare de aquí hermano... no me importa como... yo te liberare de esta condena...

Minos se recargo en contra de la pared, escuchando los gemidos y los quejidos de su hermano, las palabras de amor de ese vampiro desquiciado, ajenas al sufrimiento del menor, tal vez pasaron horas, no lo supo, pero cuando escucho un ligero llanto supo que había terminado, Aspros al fin dejaba ir a Radamanthys.

—Debo alimentarme, pero no será de ti esta noche mi conejito.

Aspros le informo a su hermano, besando su mejilla, para simplemente salir por la ventana, transformándose en algo más, algo que aterrorizaría a alguna pobre criatura, para poder alimentarse de ella, dejando solo a su hermano, que con ligeros temblores lloraba en su cama, tal vez comprendiendo lo que él sabía perfectamente, destruirían su cuerpo, pero con él, destruirían su alma y eso no podía soportarlo.

—Debes irte de aquí... tienes que huir...

Radamanthys intento cubrirse, pero Minos acariciando su mejilla, beso su frente, apartándose, con la daga en sus manos, para repetir su orden, usando el poder que uno de los trozos de sus cuernos le otorgaba.

—Márchate, busca a Shura, el podrá cuidar de ti, yo después te alcanzare...

Sabía que Shura escondía un poder antiguo, lo supo apenas pudo ver la sabiduría en su mirada y también comprendía que amaba a su hermano, de una forma sincera, a diferencia del pintor, cuyos sentimientos jamás podría aceptar, porque era el gemelo del condenado Saga, a quien buscaría, si es que sobrevivía ese cautiverio, para destruirle.

—Cuando recupere tus otros cuernos, pero mientras tanto debes alejarte.

Radamanthys estuvo a punto de negarse, pero asintiendo, obedeciendo a los cristales, se marchó volando, aun desnudo, buscando el aroma de Shura, dejándole solo, y aunque le prometió que lo buscaría, no creía que pudiera hacerlo, estaba demasiado débil, cansado, hambriento, y no podía marcharse sin los cuernos de su hermano, que estaban en la posesión de Aspros.

—Shura, protege a mi hermano, por favor.

Quien perdería la razón seguramente al ver que su conejito había escapado, pero confiaba en Shura, él podría proteger a su hermano y aunque en el siguiente castigo se llevaran su vida, al menos pudo reparar un poco de lo que destruyo por su avaricia, observando el cetro junto al trono, la llave de plata que les abriría las puertas a la eternidad, pero únicamente les había brindado el tormento eterno.

*****

Hypnos abrió los ojos en ese momento, al sentir el cambio en su compañero, en su pareja, escuchando un estruendo que parecía destruir rocas y valles, abrirse paso entre los elementos, destruir todo a su paso, un sonido que no había escuchado desde la gran guerra, un sonido, que no le evito gritar el nombre de su ángel, a quien ese vampiro de hielo buscaba destruir.

— ¡Milo!

Grito, levantándose de un solo movimiento, mareándose repentinamente, siendo sostenido por Manigoldo, quien había permanecido todo ese tiempo haciendo una guardia, seguro que esos príncipes habían escapado, porque, de que otra forma no habían salido a la luz cuando empezó el combate de esos dos vampiros ancianos.

—Se lo llevaron, hace varios días, un tipo pelirrojo con una jauría de bestias desagradables, tu hermano, sin embargo, ha decidido pactar con esos gemelos, piensa que puede proteger a la jauría, cuando es obvio que no son más que criaturas desquiciadas.

Hypnos cerró los ojos, su ángel en las manos de ese vampiro sin corazón, era más de lo que podía soportar y debía buscarlo, regresarlo a su hogar, que era en sus brazos, aunque su hermano creyera que se podía pactar con perros rabiosos.

—Llévame con mi hermano, debo hacerle ver razón.

Manigoldo asintió, sonriendo, esperando que Hypnos pudiera hacerle ver que tan estúpido era su deseo de pactar con esos demonios, esos vampiros, cuando se veía a leguas que habían perdido la razón, no eran dignos de confianza.

—Claro que sí, ojala tú puedas lograr lo que yo no, Thanatos ha perdido la razón.

*****

Kasa se detuvo frente a ese impresionante castillo, estaban en los territorios del joven vampiro Kiki, mas no en los territorios de los gemelos, mucho menos de Camus, conociendo su forma de pensar, cualquier alianza se habría perdido mucho antes de firmarla.

—Esto es Lemuria, es el hogar de Kiki, un aliado de Afrodita... en el sí se puede confiar.

Susurro, observando a su amigo lobuno, quien parecía molesto, no era este el clan de vampiros con quienes deseaban realizar un tratado, sino con los gemelos, por lo cual, sosteniendo a Kasa de la ropa, quiso saber que estaban haciendo allí, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier sonido, una llama azul se encendió, producida por un albino, de ojos rojos y cabello blanco.

—Podrías dejar a Kasa en paz, o me veré obligado a quemarte vivo.

Kasa había sufrido en las manos de Afrodita una de las peores humillaciones, un dolor como ningún otro, pero eso fue mucho antes de que tomara bajo su cuidado a su Angelo, o también conocido como Deathmask, quien sonreía, suponiendo que aún eran aliados.

—Es mi... compañero, no me gustaría que le hicieras daño.

Io soltó inmediatamente a Kasa, completamente sorprendido, de todas las formas en que esperaba ser aceptado por su amigo, ese momento y ese lugar, no eran uno de ellos, así que mirándole de pies a cabeza, se preguntó, si es que hablaba enserio.

—Pero lo engañe, Thanatos tiene la estúpida idea de firmar un tratado con los gemelos, y con Camus, pero eso lo único que lograra será volverlos esclavos...

Angelo asintió, Afrodita le había mandado a ese castillo para mantenerlo seguro y había dicho, que le alcanzaría, los gemelos le causaban terror, mucho más que Camus, quien odiaba a todo ser vivo en ese planeta, a todos los no muertos, a cada criatura, menos a su ángel.

—Kiki por otro lado siempre cumple sus promesas.

Eso decían, aunque también había escuchado que no cumplió su promesa con un tipo gigantesco, un sujeto que capturo para convertirlo en su esclavo, un tal Harbinger, así que, tenía sus dudas.

—No sé nada sobre Kiki, pero sí sé que los gemelos son unos dementes, casi tan malos como Camus.

Io se dio cuenta entonces que Angelo, aunque olía a muerte, era un humano, no se trataba de un vampiro, ni un licántropo, ni de nada que debieran temer, era un mortal, uno que fumaba demasiado, que parecía no tener piedad, pero un mortal al fin y al cabo.

—Quiero estar contigo Io, por eso fue que vinimos aquí, este clan de vampiros cumple sus palabras, un trato con ellos vale mucho, un trato con los gemelos, si es que se molestaban en escucharnos, no vale nada.

Io asintió, acercándose a su amigo, que le miraba esperanzado, esperando que le creyera, y le demostró que lo hacía, cuando repentinamente, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, así como del cuello, le beso con fuerza, ingresando su lengua en su boca, gimiendo al probar su sabor, la frialdad de su piel, que era suave, como la más fina porcelana.

—Dímelo de nuevo, di que eres mi compañero.

Kasa asintió, sería su compañero, porque confiaba en él, y podría escucharlo, podría seguirlo al fin del mundo, porque su amor, su deseo era verdadero.

—Soy tu compañero perro tonto...

*****

La pelea entre Shura y Aioros ya se había alargado demasiado, ambos eran vampiros primigenios, ambos soportaban la luz del sol, pero a diferencia de Shura, Aioros debía alimentarse, así que con forme pasaba el tiempo, iba perdiendo un poco de terreno, retrocediendo, mientras que Shura iba ganando un poco más, dañándolo un poco más, encontrando que ese combate era como los anteriores, únicamente un divertimento, porque él era el vampiro primigenio, el creador de la estirpe de Sisyphus.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Le pregunto, comprendiendo que estaba a punto de ser derrotado, observando a un lobo dorado acercarse, ese era Hypnos, que corría en compañía de Manigoldo, buscando a Thanatos, el lobo negro que observaba su combate en silencio, esperando poder aliarse con los gemelos, un acto estúpido, pero que le ayudaría a destruir a Radamanthys, a ese joven que poblaba los sueños de su amado.

— ¿Porque no hacerlo?

Sisyphus comprendía bien la razón de su deseo por defender a Radamanthys, era su amor por él, únicamente por eso sería capaz de quemar el mundo, sumergirlo en las tinieblas, para que su alumno pudiera vivir.

— ¿Lo amas tanto?

La respuesta siempre seria sí, lo amaba tanto para ofrendar su vida por el, la vida de cualquiera.

—Sí, lo hago.


	71. Fuga.

Angelo les observo besarse en la entrada del castillo de Jamir, en donde le esperaba la seguridad, según le dijo su amo vampiro, Afrodita, quien había sido cruel con Kasa, pero no sabía exactamente la forma en la cual lo había sido.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

Pregunto un hombre de cabello lila, a su lado, había un gigante, cargando una ballesta, quien los veía en silencio, con una expresión lejana.

-Mi nombre es Mu, el es Aldebaran, y tienen diez segundos para responder a mi pregunta.

Kiki se había marchado dejandolo a cargo de su castillo, seguro que podía hacerlo y con ayuda de su toro, podrían repeler a los enemigos, custodiar esa tierra que se figuraba como un paraíso ante la inminente locura que estaba a punto de liberarse.

-Venimos a forjar un tratado, fuimos enviados por los gemelos de la jauría.

Fue la respuesta de Io, Angelo se encogió de hombros, su excusa para estar allí no tenía mucho sentido.

-Afrodita me mandó aquí para que no sea alimento de vampiro.

*****

Milo espero paciente por ser localizado por Camus, el príncipe de hielo, que al verle se acercó con lentitud, rodeando su cintura, para besar su cuello, actuando con demasiada delicadeza y hasta con afecto, para ser el autonombrado amo del ángel, cuya uña brillaba en la oscuridad, como si de una llama se tratara.

-Vamos mi dulce ángel, añoro compartir mi lecho contigo, mi hermoso escorpión.

No era suyo, sino de ese adorable cachorrito dorado, Hypnos, que había recibido mucho daño por culpa suya, pero, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, debía regresar a su lado.

-Te he estado esperando, rata con alas.

Fue su respuesta, escondiendo su uña detrás de su espalda, comprendiendo que como aquella ocasión, únicamente tenía una oportunidad y está era cuando Camus estuviera mucho más cerca, sin poder retirarse o esquivar su golpe certero.

-¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu amo?

Esa era la forma de hablarle a su carcelero, que no era su amo, ni mucho menos su compañero, ese era el hermoso Hypnos.

-No soy tu esclavo, príncipe de hielo.

Le respondió, aun sin moverse, con su navaja incandescente brillando a sus espaldas, relamiendo sus labios cuando Camus, rodeo su cintura, dispuesto a cortar sus mejillas, con sus uñas carmesí, para inyectar su veneno en su cuerpo.

-¡Tampoco tu compañero!

Le grito, cortando su cuello de un solo tajo, provocando que sangre vieja cayera de su cuello, manchando el piso y dentro de poco tiempo, el perfecto cuerpo del príncipe de hielo, se marchitara con demasiada velocidad.

-¡Ni tu propiedad!

Iba a terminar el trabajo, cuando escucho un alarido de dolor y locura proveniente de la ala en dónde estaba el demonio, ese que un demonio con apariencia de ángel decía era su hermano.

-¡Maldita sea, se adelantaron!

*****

Aspros llegó para encontrar una habitación oscura y sin vida, su conejito había escapado, de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a entenderlo, haciendo que se desesperara como nunca.

-¡Radamanthys!

Grito, un alarido casi animalesco, para colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza, casi enloquecido, llamando la atención de Minos, que se acercó a él, con lentitud, con un tesoro en sus manos, uno que le daba fuerza.

-¡Nunca más volverás a violar a mi hermano!

Le grito, golpeándolo con la llave de plata, provocando que el anillo cayera en el suelo, rodando, hasta detenerse en la entrada de esa habitación.

-¿Donde está? ¿Donde está mi conejito?

Grito enloquecido, seguro que su hermano había tenido que ver con su fuga, un hermano que sostenía la llave de plata en sus manos, una reliquia del Inframundo, que había curado sus heridas, haciéndole un poco más poderoso, acercándolo al verdadero despertar.

-¡Jamás te lo diría! ¡Nunca lastimaras a mi hermano de nuevo!

Una fuerza, que no era suficiente para enfrentarse con los gemelos, cuya bendición realizada por la madre de los monstruos, los hacia prácticamente inmortales.

-¡Entonces morirás!

Le grito, saltando en su dirección, para gritar repentinamente, cuando tres dedos de su mano, cayeron al suelo, cortados de un solo tajo por la incandescente aguja escarlata.

Liberando el anillo, que era la última pieza de cuerno en el poder de Aspros, que sosteniendo su mano, gruñía por lo bajo, escuchando como su hermano se acercaba a ellos, tras escuchar su dolor.

-¡Toma el maldito anillo y vámonos de aquí!

Minos así lo hizo, tocando el dedos que se retorcía en sus manos como si fuera un animal con mente propia, tomando el anillo, y Milo el dije, la daga colgando segura en su cinto.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, maldita sea!

El asintió, pero justo en el momento en que los dedos regresaban a la mano de Aspros, uniéndose a esta como si fueran arcilla, Defteros, con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro, ingresaba en ese cuarto, evitándoles salir por allí, escuchando los pasos de Camus, que se recuperaba del profundo tajo en su cuello, con una apariencia demacrada.

-Te mataré a ti, maldito buitre y regresaré al conejito a la cama de mi hermano, pero para que nunca más vuelva a intentar huir, lo torturare hasta que pierda la razón.

Minos apretó los dientes, negando eso, no permitiría que siguieran dañando a su hermano, que ya había sufrido suficiente.

-¡No te lo permitiré!

Le grito, pero no creía que tuviera la forma de pelear con los dos hermanos, notando como Aspros se levantaba, para ir al encuentro del suyo, recargandose en su hombro.

-¡Ya le han hecho suficiente daño!

Defteros comenzó a reírse, era cierto, pero aún podía seguir sufriendo, aun le faltaba más dolor y eso era lo que tendría.

-Pero antes de eso, te mataré, pequeño buitres traicionero, para que puedas reencarnar y te tenga en mis manos.

Le informo, acariciando la mejilla de su hermano antes de saltar en su contra, los dos atacandolos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Muere pequeño buitre!

*****

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaron a comprender Mu creyó sus historias y les dejo ingresar en el palacio, entregándoles dos habitaciones, al darse cuenta que dos de ellos eran amantes, percatandose también que el poseía el aroma de Afrodita en su cuerpo.

Siempre había fumado, al menos, desde los dieciséis, diez años después de que Afrodita lo salvará de la muerte.

Aun lo recordaba, su padre se había marchado, no sabían a donde, pero si, que no regresaría, después, su madre enfermó, como todo ese pueblo, menos él, a quien culparon debido a su coloración, o más bien, la falta de esta.

Su madre murió de fiebre, unos días después, los buenos pobladores de aquella región, decidieron quemarlo, usando una cruz y llamándolo demonio.

Pero de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, Afrodita, el guerrero que decían no tenía sentimientos, cuyo corazón era tan retorcido como su rostro era hermoso, le salvó, lo bajo del fuego y se lo llevó con él.

Para ese momento, Afrodita ya había destrozado el corazón de Kasa, pero aún seguía sirviéndole como su espía, y tal vez, como su mano derecha.

Nunca mostraba sentimientos, pero con el, se quedó a su lado mientras curaban sus heridas provocadas por el fuego de la pira, acariciando su frente con gentileza.

Quedándose a su lado hasta que se quedó completamente dormido y poco después, colocando a Kasa como su guardian, ya que decía, el tono de su piel era idéntico.

Pero no se olvidó de el, no, por el contrario, Afrodita le visitaba seguido, le llevaba comida fresca, manjares y no se marchaba hasta que se hubiera terminado el último.

Cuando le pregunto la razón del porque hacía eso, su respuesta fue que lo estaba dejando crecer para poder beber su sangre poco después, ya que su aroma era delicioso, tal vez tratando de hacerle llorar o rechazarlo, pero no le hizo caso a sus palabras, sino a sus caricias y a la expresión en ese hermoso rostro, que le veía con el mayor de los cariños.

Como Io veía a Kasa, haciendole sentir contento, su corazón calentándose en su cuerpo, un sentimiento agradable, que nunca se había perdido y ahora brillaba mucho más fuerte que antes.

Angelo estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, observando la noche, esperando por su amado Afrodita.

-No te tardes...

*****

Afrodita cabalgaba un caballo híbrido, un semidemonio de sangre animal, tan rápido y tan fuerte, que en cuestión de días llegaría a Jamir, con un poco de suerte, su pequeño angel estaría esperando por él, en la seguridad del reino de Kiki, su aliado, porque el había sido quien le ayudo a capturar a Harbinger, su toro de cabello lila.

-Espera por mi, Angelo.

*****

Minos intento cubrir su cuerpo de las garras del vampiro que ahora deseaba matarlo, para que reencarnara en un esclavo mucho más fácil de utilizar, sin embargo, repentinamente una llamarada lo incendio, una extraña amalgama de fuego y rocas encendidas, un látigo de tres colas, que cortaron al menor de los hermanos.

-¡No seguirás lastimando a mi príncipe!

Fue su grito, el de un demonio de piedra y fuego pronunciando su furia, con un tono de voz que reconocía, pero era imposible que fuera el mismo.

-¡Nadie volverá a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos!

Minos le observaba perplejo, cuantiosas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, era el, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, se trataba de Lune, de su fiel sirviente, que atacaba a ese vampiro que intentaba destruirlo.

A sus espaldas una fuerte explosión de sonido atacó al hermano mayor, lanzando lejos su cuerpo, está vez, se trataba de una mujer musculosa, de curvas pronunciadas y algunos cuernos, otro demonio, Violate, un Behemot, un demonio de la biblia, tan poderosa como el Leviatán.

-Principe, debemos irnos...

Minos asintió, cerrando los ojos, para volver a abrirlos, como si esa acción cambiará los sucesos que transcurrían delante suyo, pero eso no pasó, no estaban alucinando, dos demonios habían llegado por ellos.

-¿Su hermano donde está?

Su hermano, el había escapado, estaba solo en el bosque, huyendo de lo que podía ser la seguridad, de nuevo me había fallado.

-Lo mandé lejos...

Susurro, como pasmado, antes de desvanecerse para ser sostenido por los látigos de fuego, que esta vez se comportaban como suaves brazos, los de un amante, que le rodearon para acercarlo a él.

-¿Qué hacemos con este?

Lune podía ver qué su señor estaba peleando a su lado, también que se trataba del ángel hijo de Calvera, era valioso, lo mejor era llevarlo con ellos.

-Que venga con nosotros mi señora, mi príncipe confiaba en el, así que yo también lo hago.

Le informo, Violate asintió, ofreciéndole la mano a Milo, una mano que acepto, y usando los portales del Inframundo, los llevaron a la seguridad, al propio abismo, en donde esperaba Aiacos por sus dos hermanos, no solo el mayor de ellos.

-¿Donde esta el otro? ¿Donde esta Radamanthys?

Pregunto caminando con velocidad hacia ellos, agradeciendo que hubieran sostenido la llave de plata, para abrir los portales al Inframundo.

Aun no podían abrir las puertas por completo, necesitaban la fuerza de los tres para eso, pero ya podían usar las grietas, grietas que les ayudaron a buscar a sus hermanos, al mismo tiempo que recuperaban la llave de plata.

-Escapo, no sabemos a donde se dirige, pero lo encontraremos muy pronto.

Le informo su esposa, a la que beso con locura, llevaba horas sin ella y no lo soportaba más, sus manos acariciando sus caderas, su espalda, su boca devorando la suya, su lengua danzando con su pareja, gimiendo su placer, sin importarle nada más.

-Lleven a mi hermano a su habitación, estoy seguro que él sabe a dónde debemos buscarlos.

Lune asintió, cargando a su príncipe con toda la delicadeza del mundo, jurandose qué está vez no se apartaría de su lado.

-Mi señor, que hacemos con este angel.

Pronunció repentinamente su esposa, mirándole fijamente, al mismo tiempo que el medio angel los veía con recelo, su uña brillando en su mano.

-Supongo que Calvera estará contenta de verte.

*****

Radamanthys se paró enmedio del bosque, al sentir que las telarañas que cubrían su mente eran destruidas, observando sus manos con extrañeza, como si las viera por primera vez en su vida.

Observando también unas columnas rojas, como de fuego, lejanas, que le llamaban como si fueran su hogar.

-¿Qué me pidió Minos?

Pregunto, observando los pilares con una interrogación, caminando hacia el más cercano, con un paso lento, para tocarlo con las puntas de sus dedos, sintiendo la reconfortante energía del Inframundo recorrerlo.

-¿Qué fuera con Shura?

Una energía que curo sus heridas, reparando sus cuernos quebrados, que de alguna forma crecieron de tamaño.

-¿Qué fuera a un lugar seguro?

Eso era, deseaba que fuera a un lugar seguro, así que eso haría, supuso, alejándose del pilar de energía demoníaca, para buscar la de su amigo, porque aquella que reconocía como la de Kanon, no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Si, eso era.


	72. Pilares de fuego.

Afrodita cabalgaba tan rápido como su corcel se lo permitía, ansioso de llegar con su ángel, un joven sádico, que había cuidado desde su niñez.

Al que le había prometido más de una vez que bebería su sangre, pero, en vez de tomarlo como una amenaza, lo tomo como una promesa.

Un joven albino que se había ganado su profundo cariño, tal vez desde que lo vio conversando con el espíritu de su madre muerta, cuyo cadáver descomponiéndose en una silla, era la prueba fehaciente para los aldeanos que ese niño era un demonio y que debía ser quemado en la hoguera.

Afrodita vio en silencio como se lo llevaban con ellos, arrastrandolo hasta una cruz de madera muerta como el Dios que simbolizaba y un montón de troncos que se llevarían la vida de un inocente, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Tal vez por eso no lloraba, por su inocencia, una que Afrodita encontró encantadora, junto a ese color de piel, como el de Kasa, pero su segundo al mando, era todo menos inocente, aun cuando se trataba de un niño cuando le conoció, pero no uno tan pequeño, el había visto demasiado, odiaba al mundo, a todos, menos a él, supuso.

Y lo arruinó, lo sabía bien, porque Kasa se había marchado, con la jauría, en donde había tomado residencia, esperaba que con alguien que pudiera verlo hermoso.

Afrodita recordaba que el pequeño angel no lloraba, aun preso en esa cruz, con el odio y los gritos presentes, el fuego a punto de incendiar su pequeño cuerpo, se mantenía firme, sin lágrimas, sin súplicas.

Afrodita no supo en que momento lo hizo, pero en pocos segundos había salvado a ese niño, cargandolo en sus brazos, sin herir a los presentes, pero sus ojos inmortales fijos en un hombre rubio, con los ojos cerrados, que parecía ver todo a su alrededor, un alma vieja, uno de esos autonombrados guerreros de Dios.

Afrodita aún lo recordaba y sabía, que uno de esos guerreros no se detendría hasta manchar sus manos de sangre, sin importarle su inocencia, solo sus extraños preceptos que le decían que un ser como Angelo, o como cualquier no humano, eran enemigos y debían ser destruidos.

—Ya voy Angelo.

Pronunció de pronto, acelerando el paso de su corcel, que se abría camino en el bosque, avanzando a una velocidad imposible, siguiendo las órdenes de Afrodita, que siempre protegería a su fuego fatuo.

—Espera por mí...

*****

Angelo sabía que su protector no era humano, aunque fuera la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, tan hermoso que nada ni nadie más que el existía ante sus ojos, únicamente Afrodita, su guardian.

Qué lo mantenía a su lado todo el tiempo, a cada instante, quien le dió una educación privilegiada, lo mantenía bien alimentado y seguro, aunque le decía que lo convertiría en un platillo para después, cuando tuviera suficiente sangre en su cuerpo, y no apenas unas gotas que le dejarían hambriento, uno o dos tragos.

El no le creía por supuesto y siempre estaba alegre de permanecer a su lado, especialmente cuando comenzó a madurar, dándose cuenta que le deseaba, que se había enamorado de el, de su protector.

Pero temiendo recibir una respuesta como la que tuvo Kasa, se mantuvo alejado, ni siquiera en ese momento sabía porque Afrodita le hizo marcharse, porque decidió colocar a Kasa como su guardaespaldas, otro con los colores de la muerte grabados en su piel.

Quien a su vez le había tratado con gentileza, únicamente porque los dos tenían la misma maldición y quien decía, en ese momento aceptaba a un licántropo como su compañero.

Todo era demasiado complicado para el y debía aguardar por Afrodita, así que, lo mejor era tener un perfil bajo, para no llamar la atención, como era su costumbre.

—No te tardes.

*****

Radamanthys volaba con sus poderosas alas, que habían tomado más firmeza, sus músculos eran como barras de acero, las membranas de sus alas como tela de araña, delgada, pero sumamente firme, tanto como el metal de un barco, sus garras eran afiladas, como navajas, y las escamas de su cuerpo tersas, pero irrompibles, cubriendo todos sus órganos importantes, sus cuernos eran mucho más grandes, como piedras preciosas pero tan ligeros como las plumas, de los cuales tenía tres.

Mantenía su forma anterior, pero era como si se tratase de una serpiente, con suaves escamas después de cambiar de piel, para endurecerse, o como pasaba con los insectos, tomando una dureza impensable, que era acompañada de una suavidad difícil de describir, como si fuera piel humana, suave, caliente, pero al mismo tiempo impenetrable.

Sus ojos amarillos ahora tenían una pupila larga, estos brillaban en la oscuridad y su cola había crecido, tanto así, que se veía como un látigo, ondulado, con las puntas, las escamas del final de aquel nuevo miembro, afiladas, tanto que podían cortar un árbol o una persona, lo sabía, porque lo había intentado.

Después de tanto tiempo, al fin, había madurado y solo faltaba su hermano, su hermano, que había escapado, lo sabía, por el grito desgarrador proveniente de ese palacio, uno de furia, que provenía de Defteros, de quién habían logrado burlarse, lo sabía porque reconocería esa voz en donde fuera.

—Minos... Minos me dijo que encontrara a Shura...

*****

Lune acomodó con el mayor de los cuidados el cuerpo de su príncipe en esa cama, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que todos los seres que habitaban el Inframundo, que algo estaba cambiando, no solo porque la llave de plata estuviera en las manos correctas, sino porque el segundo hermano, el que estaba libre, por fin, había despertado.

Provocando un extraño suceso que no había sucedido en al menos una era, en tanto tiempo que sintieron el cambio en la realidad como un nuevo despertar glorioso y purificador.

—Lo siente mí señor, por fin comienza a suceder.

Pronunció emocionado sosteniendo la mano inerte de su príncipe, que aún inconsciente se removió en su cama de sábanas blancas como su hermoso plumaje.

—Su hermano ha despertado y pronto usted lo hará...

Estaba emocionado, porque todos los pilares de luz que emergían de la tierra, aquellos que lograron que Radamanthys madurara por completo, convirtiendose en un príncipe demonio en todo su esplendor, se fueron creando altares donde antes estaban los pilares, como de piedra volcánica, con una llama verde brillando en piras hechas de huesos humanos, animales y demoníacos, que las alimentaban con sus restos.

Y en el centro del símbolo incomprensible que se dibujaba en la tierra, si pudieras ver las columnas desde fuera del planeta con ojos inmortales, podrías ver como un castillo, una monumental construcción de piedra volcánica, fuego y huesos se elevaba, el castillo del Inframundo, la misma morada de los señores del Averno, los tres hijos de Hades, que pronto se elevarían como los gobernantes del mundo entero.

Con quiénes deseaba unir a sus hijos de forma humana, al menos dos de ellos, Saga y Kanon, que seguían entrenando arduamente para la tarea que les tenía preparada desde su nacimiento en ese mundo poblado de monos sin pelo que se pensaban superiores.

Qué estaban atrapados entre los dioses y los demonios, cuya existencia no adivinaban, pero pronto comprenderían quienes eran sus superiores.

*****

Shaka en compañía de Aioria escuchaba los sonidos provenientes de los altares encendiéndose y del castillo de piedra volcánica elevándose en la tierra, justo a la mitad de la runa dibujada al utilizar la llave de plata con las manos de alguno de los tres príncipes demoníacos.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos, no podemos permitir que los tres príncipes despierten al mismo tiempo, o sino Hades les seguirá.

Aioria asintió, sin saber que más decir, sintiendo la energía demoníaca y una en específico, la de Youma, que con su chistera en un ángulo imposible les observaba riéndose.

—El segundo príncipe está en la tierra, los otros dos en el Inframundo, yo atacaría a ese que aún vive entre nosotros.

*****

Radamanthys se acercó lentamente a la zona en donde seguía transcurriendo una batalla entre Aioros y Shura, sin importar su apariencia podía reconocerlo como su fiel amigo.

Aquel que nunca le daría la espalda, quien iba perdiendo terreno, pero no sabía que había regresado, mucho más fuerte y dispuesto a pagar los favores que había recibido de su fiel Shura.

Radamanthys se detuvo a pocos metros, relamiendo sus labios antes de gritar, rugir, como lo haría un demonio para llamar la atención de Aioros, quien le observo con una expresión pintoresca, parecida al terror.

—¿Pequeño cuerno?

Radamanthys comenzó a reírse, negando eso, sus cuernos eran todo, menos pequeños.

—No pequeño, tampoco débil... eso nunca más...

Tampoco era debil, no era una marioneta del destino, ni mucho menos un esclavo, el era un príncipe, uno poderoso, uno que podía defenderse a el y a sus seres queridos.

—¡Soy el príncipe del Inframundo y tú morirás!

Le grito antes de lanzarse en su contra, sin prestarle atención a Shura, que le veía sorprendido, cubierto de sangre fresca derivada de sus heridas, todos ellos cortes de las garras de Aioria, que trataba de evitar a toda costa que fuera por el, que intentara rescatarlo, pero parecía que ya no lo necesitaba más.

Aioros trato de sostener sus garras, pero no pudo, en vez de eso el aire que expulsó el fuerte puñetazo que dió en su contra, aunque logro esquivar el impacto con ese puño, si lo lanzó lejos, contra uno de los pilares que habían nacido de pronto.

—¿Decías que lo mejor que podía hacer era matarme?

Le pregunto corriendo hacia el, para desgarrar su espalda con sus uñas afiladas, cortando varios tajos de piel, escuchando un grito desgarrador pronunciado por los labios de Aioros.

—¿Qué yo y mi hermano debíamos morir o entregar nuestros cuerpos a esas bestias?

Todo ese tiempo Shura intentaba acercarse, pero de alguna forma, el pilar que se elevó de pronto, en medio de la discusión de los dioses gemelos, se lo evitó, elevando una barrera de fuego demoníaco, que encerró al príncipe y a su futura víctima juntos.

—Supongo que te imaginabas a ti mismo como mi asesino, para lastimar a mi amigo, como Aioria lo intento, como ese bastardo quiso violar a mi buen Shura.

Le dijo, pateandolo y pisando su torso repetidas veces, escuchando los gritos del vampiro que apenas podía moverse, que no había comprendido nada del dolor hasta ese momento, en que un demonio intentaba destruirlo.

—¡Torturaron a mi hermano, me violaron frente a sus ojos, mi pobre hermano mayor que nada podía hacer por salvarnos y que casi pierde la razón!

Grito con fuerza, sosteniendolo de la cabeza y asotandolo de un lado a otro, abriendo pequeños cráteres en el suelo, para detenerse de pronto, para lanzarlo al aire y dejarlo caer, recibiendolo en sus garras, que atravesaron su costado, a la altura del corazón.

—Mi pobre hermano...

Susurro usando el fuego del infierno para finalizar su venganza, calcinando el cuerpo de Aioros con su fuerza vital, el que se convirtió en simple polvo que se perdió en el viento.

—Mi pobre hermano que tú me ayudaste a proteger...

Susurro liberando la barrera, observando a Shura, quien con demasiada lentitud se acercó a su cuerpo, observandole de pies a cabeza, casi como si creyera que estaba a punto de atacarlo también.

—Radamanthys...

Radamanthys podía verse reflejado en la mirada de Shura y no sabía si lo que veía su amigo le gustaba, pero sus temores se borraron cuando repentinamente los labios de su amigo se posaron en los suyos, en un beso delicado, casi tímido, que le hizo jadear en respuesta, para retroceder un único paso.

—Pense que no volvería a verte.

Pronunció ya mucho más tranquilo, acariciando las mejillas de Radamanthys con delicadeza, después sus cuernos, con demasiado cariño, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Le pregunto entonces, observando la sangre que aun manchaba las manos de su amigo, que le veía como si estuviera sorprendido, tal vez confundido, necesitado de un maestro, de una guía en ese mundo que se pondría en su contra.

—Si... supongo que sí...

Shura le abrazo con delicadeza, acercando su cuerpo al suyo, como lo harías con alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido, suponiendo que su hermano había perdido la vida, que por fin lo liberaba de su carga.

—No te preocupes... yo me encargaré de todo...

*****

Al otro lado del tiempo en una dimensión acuosa y oscura con cientos de largos tentáculos con ojos y dientes ondulado en la inmensidad, dos jóvenes respiraban hondo, controlando su cosmos, su fuerza sobre humana, así como su necesidad de regresar a la tierra, después de algunos años separados de sus amores.

—Lo extraño tanto Saga... cada día es peor que el anterior, necesito verlo, sentirlo, tocarlo, saber que está bien.

El necesitaba pagar todos sus pecados, ayudarle al pobre niño que abandonó a su suerte, al hambre de una criatura repugnante, convenciendolo de que todo eso era una mentira, las garras, los dientes, la sangre y el semen.

—Te entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente, ese pobre niño, ese pobre muchacho...

Apenas podía pronunciar, cerrando los ojos, maldiciendo su existencia.

—Soy un monstruo, el peor de los monstruos...

Repentinamente su padre volvió a atacarlos, sin darles tregua, enseñándoles a pelear como una criatura de aquella dimensión lo haría, arriesgando la vida de sus retoños a su antojo, hijos de forma humana, que muchos encontrarían perfectos, que debían aprender mucho más aún.

*****

Lune se mantendría junto a su príncipe todo el tiempo que tardará en despertar, está vez no lo dejaría solo.

—Minos, mi príncipe, por favor... abra sus ojos...


	73. Dulce Hogar.

Minos comenzaba a moverse lentamente en su cama, sintiendo una mano sostener la suya e imaginando a un doctor que intentaba convencerlo de que todos sus males eran a causa de su locura, pero que sin embargo, lo trataba con todo el respeto que podía darle, un respeto que solo medio consciente podía comprender y visualizar con unos ojos nuevos, tal vez distantes.

"No puedo hacer nada, no puedo ayudarte... mi hermano... tienen a mi hermano"

Minos abrió los ojos de pronto, levantándose de su cama, esperando ver a Saga a su lado y las paredes de sus mansión, pero no era eso lo que veía, sino una silueta con alas, con cuernos, una figura luminosa, que sostenía su mano.

-Mi príncipe...

Esa voz la reconocería en donde fuera, se trataba de Lune, pero él había muerto, el ya no existía más, así que no supo qué decir, solo pensar graciosamente, qué tal vez había perecido y se encontraba en el infierno.

-Mi amado señor, soy yo, soy Lune, su fiel sirviente que le ama.

Minos observo aquella habitación con cautela, notando las piedras, el fuego, la extraña decoración, que parecía sacada de la divina comedia o de algún relato de terror, tragando un poco de saliva.

-¿He muerto y estoy en el infierno?

Lune solo negó eso, no estaba muerto, pero si estaba en el Inframundo, siendo el primer príncipe de aquellas tierras, el que sería el más poderoso de los tres, a su lado, por fin, después de no sabía cuántas penurias.

-No ha muerto mi amado señor y este no es el Infierno que le enseñaron a temer, sino, su hogar, el sitio en donde usted gobernará junto a sus hermanos.

Minos al escucharle decir aquellas palabras comenzó a temblar, casi de manera descontrolada, llevando sus manos a su rostro, llorando en esa cama al creerle a su fiel y amado Lune, que rodeo su cuerpo con fuerza, sentándose a su lado, para besar su frente.

-Aquí está seguro mi señor, nada malo le pasará, nada malo volverá a ocurrir con usted, porque yo estoy aquí para protegerle.

El llanto de Minos iba en aumento, recordando esa pesadilla, el miedo y el dolor, lo aterrado que estaba de no ser más que un demente, el sufrimiento de ver a su amado siendo destruido por esa criatura.

-Mientras haya vida en mi yo le protegeré...

De pronto Minos negó eso, no quería verle morir de nuevo, verle morir como en el pasado, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡No!

A Lune se le estrujó el corazón al escuchar esa desesperación, al sentir las caricias de su príncipe, que liberándose de sus brazos le besaba con fuerza, para asegurarse que el estuviera a su lado.

-¡No digas eso, no quiero que mueras, no por mi culpa de nuevo!

Prácticamente le ordenó, dejándose abrazar de nuevo, Lune apenas podía comprender por lo que había pasado su príncipe, él era hermoso y era rico, pero sabía en su interior, que la belleza de su amado fue su perdición.

-¡No voy a perderte de nuevo!

Lune asintió, besando su cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño, relamiendo sus labios, al pensar en lo que tenía que decirle, pero no fingiría no haberle fallado de la forma en que lo hizo.

-No lo hará mi señor, mientras sea una criatura de piedra y fuego, yo estaré a su lado, porque esto es lo que soy, soy un demonio, pero no pude defenderlo, esa criatura fue demasiado rápida, sabía cómo lastimarme, por eso no pude incendiar mi piel, usar mi fuego del infierno para salvarle, por eso pido su piedad y su perdón, porque yo le falle de todas las formas posibles.

Minos apenas pudo entender lo que paso esa noche, lo que ese monstruo le hizo a su amado, esa criatura que le mordió en el bosque, que pensaba también le violó con esa deforme apariencia, pero sobre todo, que se lanzó en contra de su Lune, arrancando sus brazos, sus piernas, destrozando su corazón en mil pedazos con sus dientes, después de tomarlo entre sus garras.

-No fue culpa tuya... fue mi culpa al abrirle la puerta, al pensar únicamente en la venganza y en la llave...

Lune de nuevo negó eso, su único deber era protegerle, cuidar su espalda, pero no pudo hacerlo y eso le hacía sentir culpable, odiarse por ello.

\- ¡Radamanthys! ¡Radamanthys está fuera del castillo! ¡Debemos ir por él!

Pronunció de pronto, intentando levantarse, pero Lune no se lo permitió, sosteniendo sus mejillas entre ambas manos, para que pudiera verlo.

-El castillo se ha elevado en los terrenos Walden, nuestra empresa está cobrando vida, porque, su hermano ha despertado, como ya lo hizo Aiacos, únicamente falta usted mi señor, por eso no puedo apartarme de su lado ni dejarle salir, hasta que despierte y la tierra se cubra de llamas.

Minos abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, sin entender que era lo que decía su amado, que besando sus labios con delicadeza, acarició su cabello, después sus plumas.

-No tema, está ocurriendo como debe ser y pronto, el mundo será moldeado a nuestra imagen, será gobernado por ustedes, por los hijos del dios Hades, del señor del Inframundo.

Esa imagen de la tierra no sabía si era lo mejor, si debía permitir que le destruyeran sus demonios, pero así estarían seguros, porque ya no le importaba la gente, estaba enfermo de ella, de su mundo, y lo único que deseaba era ya no seguir sufriendo.

-Lo mandé... con un amigo suyo, un hombre llamado Shura... deben ir por él, te lo imploro... no lo dejen solo.

Su príncipe nunca imploraba, nunca pedía perdón, ni mostraba miedo, así que cuándo lo hizo, el fuego del cuerpo de Lune se incendió un poco más, estaba furioso, como nunca antes, pero al menos, su amado estaba con él, en sus brazos y el seguiría sirviéndole con lealtad absoluta.

-Así se hará mi señor, pero antes tiene que recuperarse, por mí, por el Inframundo.

Minos asintió entonces, besando los labios de su amado, tratando de recuperar un poco de la seguridad que esa bestia le robó, pidiéndole a su amado que le cediera el control, algo que hizo inmediatamente, sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Mi amado Lune, casi perdí la razón al verte morir, por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme solo.

Lune le dejaría hacer lo que deseara con su cuerpo, le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, únicamente para poder disfrutar de su gloria, así que, por nada del mundo se apartaría de su lado de nuevo.

-Nunca mi señor, mi amado príncipe, jamás me alejaré de usted y juro por todo lo que me es valioso, que le ayudaré a vengarse de esa sucia bestia, se lo prometo.

Minos se relamió los labios con gusto, recorriendo los músculos de su sirviente, que se recostó obediente sobre la cama, dándole todo control a él, mirándole con esos ojos que tanto le excitaban.

—Dime que eres mío Lune...

Lo era, siempre lo había sido, pero no pudo responderle cuando los labios de Minos se apoderaron de los suyos, desesperado, hambriento, necesitado de sentir otro cuerpo que no fuera el de su verdugo.

—Lo soy mi señor, siempre he sido suyo y siempre me he entregado a usted, lo sabe, mi cuerpo es suyo, mi alma y mi voluntad, usted posee todo de mí.

Aquella respuesta era lo que siempre había escuchado de esos labios, de ese hermoso demonio que esperaba ser poseído por él, darle placer, pero, no deseaba que esa bestia fuera la única criatura que pudo tocar su cuerpo, y como en un acto en contra de su amo, agachándose para besar los labios de su amado Lune, se acercó a su oído, para darle algo que nunca había tenido su demonio, su amado sirviente, que le declaraba toda su adoración.

—Hazme el amor, posee este cuerpo que tanto amas y enséñame un poco del placer que se puede sentir en los brazos de un amante.

Esa orden era demasiado extraña, de eso estaba seguro, pero su sirviente asintió, tragando saliva, observándole con una mirada codiciosa, de la forma en la que se ve un tesoro largamente perdido, una pieza de oro o una obra de arte.

—Hazme olvidar su humillación y aliméntate de mi cuerpo.

Lune asintió, fuera de sí, acercándose a sus labios para besarle con delicadeza, que fue transformándose debido a su pasión, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, acariciando su cadera, para recostarlo debajo de su cuerpo, obedeciendo a la petición de su príncipe, que le miraba con esos ojos plateados, relamiendo sus carnosos labios, aguardando por él, hipnotizando con su belleza.

—Hare lo que usted me diga mi señor, me esforzare por darle placer, por darle lo que necesite, pero si quiere que pare, dígamelo y me detendré sin siquiera pensarlo un instante.

Minos asintió, pero no quería que se detuviera, porque le deseaba y ya era momento de darle su cuerpo, además, de que entregarse a él, era una venganza en contra de esa bestia que pensaba era su dueño.

—Te diré cuando te detengas, mi fiel sirviente, pero, por el momento te ordenó que te apresures y me entregues tu cuerpo.

Eso lo dijo besando los labios de su sirviente, era él quien mandaba, siempre sería así, pero en ese momento quería ser poseído por su amado Lune, que obedeciendo sus órdenes, comenzó a besar su cuello, a acariciar su pecho y su cintura, abriendo con delicadeza su pijama, descubriendo una piel pálida, casi del color de la leche, una piel cubierta con algunos moretones, con marcas provocadas por ese demonio, que se atrevió a dañar a su príncipe.

—No concibo la clase de criatura que se atreve a lastimar a un ser tan perfecto como usted, mi príncipe, debe ser un demente o un monstruo, una criatura vil, que haré sufrir antes de matarlo.

Minos asintió, besándole, no quería escuchar nada de aquella bestia, únicamente ser amado por su sirviente, que besaba su piel, acariciándole con reverencia, amando su cuerpo, cada detalle de su anatomía.

—No hables de él, nunca más hables de él.

No quería escuchar su nombre, se negaba a eso y su fiel Lune tendría que obedecerle, como siempre había pasado, como lo hacía desde que comenzó a servir bajo su mando, quien besaba su torso con delicadeza, lamiendo sus heridas de vez en cuando, recorriéndole con reverencia, como si se tratase de un fino cristal, enfocándose primero en sus pectorales, en sus pezones, lamiendo uno de ellos, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba otro más, comprendiendo con furia contenida lo que esa criatura le había hecho a su amado, que esa sería la primera ocasión que sería poseído por alguien que le amaba, además de desearlo y que compartía su afecto, que le adoraba como la representación de la belleza, de la perfección de la que era su príncipe.

Desconocía de la existencia de Albafica, quien amo a su príncipe e intento protegerlo, eso no importaba en ese instante, tampoco a Minos, que a pesar de aceptar la protección de ese lobo, de recordarle de algún momento en un sueño remoto, su cariño a Lune sobrepasaba por mucho cualquier otra clase de afecto, siendo el quien siempre estuvo a su lado, protegiéndole, cuidándolo del peligro y ahora, con una apariencia diferente, volvería a adorarle como su dios, ya que eso era para ese demonio, ese Balrog, ese ente de fuego, que se arrodillaba ante sus pies.

—Nunca, y cuando sea destruido, no será más que un lejano recuerdo, pero ahora mismo déjeme complacerlo como usted se lo merece, como únicamente el príncipe del Inframundo debe ser adorado, el hermano mayor, quien será el primer gobernante del Abismo.

Minos llevo las manos a las almohadas, gimiendo por lo bajo, sintiendo los labios de su sirviente recorrerle con la mayor de las delicadezas, sus manos recorriendo su piel, teniendo especial cuidado con sus plumas, fascinado con su nueva apariencia y con aquella petición tan repentina.

—Mi señor, nunca me apartare de su lado de nuevo, jamás volverán a dañarlo, porque yo, su fiel Lune está a su lado, para protegerle.

Pronuncio, antes de comenzar a lamer su hombría, como en el pasado, sus ojos fijos en cada uno de sus gestos, en cada movimiento que realizaba, acariciando sus testículos y dibujando círculos delicados en el vello plateado de su intimidad, con la mirada orgullosa que recordaba, buscando su placer por sobre todo lo demás.

—Lune...

Susurro, arqueando su espalda cuando relajando su garganta le recibió por completo, pegando su nariz al vello plateado, chupando con fuerza, para brindarle placer, acariciando sus testículos entre sus manos, aumentando su placer.

—Lune...

Le advirtió, pronto se derramaría en su boca, pero su sirviente, su amado, en vez de separarse, le recibió gustoso, tragando hasta la última gota como si se tratase de un manjar, separándose para recuperar su respiración, mirándole fijamente con devoción.

—Aún está débil mi señor, debe descansar, pero no se preocupe, yo velare sus sueños y ordenare a otros demonios que comiencen la búsqueda por su hermano, lo traeremos a casa, no tiene por qué preocuparse por nada, solo recuperarse.

Minos le sostuvo cuando quiso marcharse, no deseaba estar solo y le hizo un espacio en su cama, cerrando los ojos, para dormir inmediatamente, con él a su lado.

—Su fiel Lune jamás dejara que vuelvan a lastimarlo, no mientras viva...

*****

Al mismo tiempo, en el castillo de Camus, los tres demonios, los vampiros que habían sido burlados estaban tratando de recuperarse, Camus bebiendo sangre, robándole la vida a cada uno de los esclavos que atendían ese sitio, manchado de rojo como solo un monstruo como el haría, sin importarle la edad, el sexo o las suplicas de sus víctimas, apenas recuperando su belleza, escuchando los gritos de dolor, los desquiciantes gritos del mayor de los gemelos, que nombraba a su conejito, al demonio que huyo, pero suponía, aún estaba en la tierra.

— ¡Quiero a mi conejito, no me importa cómo, debes traérmelo!

Defteros trataba de calmar a su hermano, escuchando un sonido como de tela rasgándose, observando una figura con una chistera en una posición imposible, mas aparte otras dos figuras, humanos, las siluetas de dos guerreros de la orden.

—Creo saber a dónde fue la liebre escurridiza, pero a cambio, deseo un pequeño favor, ya que el final de los días esta próximo, cuando el último de los hermanos despierte y con él, Hades.

Aspros volteo a verles, caminando en su dirección, recuperando la compostura inmediatamente, únicamente al escuchar el nombre de su conejito e imaginar que ese demonio sabia en dónde podía encontrarlo.

— ¿Dónde está?

Youma estaba a punto de preguntarle si no le interesaba escuchar de que trataba ese favor, pero inmediatamente, el vampiro, sostuvo su ropa, sus colmillos afilados sobresaliendo de sus labios, sus ojos inyectados de sangre brillando en la oscuridad, era la viva imagen de la locura.

— ¡No me importa que tengo que pagar por tenerlo a mi lado, únicamente, dime dónde está mi conejito cornudo!


	74. Las puertas al infierno.

-Violate, has hecho un buen trabajo al encontrar a uno de mis hermanos, pero yo buscare a Radamanthys para traerlo a casa, debes descansar, después de todo, le darás un heredero a la corona del Inframundo.

Aiacos sospechaba que su esposa estaba embarazada, pero ahora, al verle con su cosmos aumentado, sintiendo los cambios en sus cuerpos, supo que tenía razón, ella lo bendeciría con un hijo de su sangre.

-No saldrás del Inframundo hasta que des a luz, no los perderé.

Pronunció besando su frente, pensando que debía apresurarse, encontrar a su hermano mayor, al que por fin había madurado, antes de que sus enemigos lo hicieran.

-Regresare pronto y en ese momento, tu y yo celebraremos la hermosa noticia, la bendición que mi padre nos ha otorgado.

Después de prometerle regresar y devorar su boca con sus labios, se marchó, elevando sus alas negras, buscando a su hermano, seguro que tenía que protegerlo en el interior de las barreras, aquellas criaturas que los buscaban, seguían vivas, acechando en la oscuridad.

Violate de pronto coloco sus manos sobre su vientre, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su amado señor, estaba embarazada, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, por fin los bendecía el dios Hades.

-Un niño... un heredero...

Pronunció sin poder creerlo, caminando en dirección de su prisionera, que aún no sabía que su hijo estaba en esa dimensión y tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mortal.

-Dime si es verdad, si es posible que yo esperé un hijo de mi señor.

Calvera no le respondió, no lo haría, porque temía que su hijo hubiera sido abandonado a su suerte.

-Dime dónde está mi hijo primero y después, yo te responderé.

Violate asintió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, su hijo, que estaba encerrado en una de las celdas, una cómoda, que parecía un cuarto, únicamente porque él había salvado al primer nacido del dios Hades.

-Puedo traerlo a ti, pero tendrás que decirme mi futuro.

Calvera negó eso, ella deseaba salir de su prisión, como podía presentarse así ante su hijo, como si fuera una sirvienta o una esclava.

-No lo haré, primero quiero arreglarme, verme como antes, no me presentaré ante mi hijo como si no fuera más que un esclavo.

Violate asintió, tal vez era esa noticia, esperar un hijo de su amado señor, pero se sentía con ganas de ser amable, dispuesta a ser bondadosa.

-Muy bien, te llevaré a mi habitación, así podrás arreglarte y después te llevaré a ver a tu hijo, pero no causes problemas.

Le ordenó, al liberarla de las cadenas, enseñándole hacia donde tenía que dirigirse, escuchando sus pasos, preguntándose si su esposo tenía razón, si su señor hablaba con la verdad y ella esperaba un hijo suyo.

-No arruinaría mi reunión con mi pequeño escorpión, eso nunca.

Le respondió, sintiéndose cansada, sus extremidades causándole dolor, pero su corazón latiendo a mí por hora, únicamente por la ilusión de ver a su hijo de nuevo.

-Y eso lo sabrás, cuando des a luz al príncipe del Inframundo, al mismo Hades.

Violate se detuvo unos instantes, para seguir su paso, llevando una mano a su vientre, emocionada de pensar que allí habría vida, que gestaba a su primer hijo fruto de su amor incondicional a su señor Aiacos.

-Te llevaré a ver a tu hijo y después, tú me dirás lo que te pido.

Calvera asintió, cumpliría su palabra sin dudarlo si quiera, avanzando en las sombras, también emocionada al imaginarse a su pequeño tesoro, su cabello, sus ojos, se parecería a ella o se parecería más a su padre.

-Claro que sí, Violate, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

*****

Aspros no se molestó en escuchar las condiciones de Youma, no le interesaban y su hermano podía ponerlo al tanto de cualquier situación, del acuerdo que hubieran alcanzado.

Así que se apresuró a ir al sitio en donde Youma decía que podría encontrar a su conejito, usando cada una de sus habilidades, como un vampiro superior.

Acercándose sigiloso, para ver a su amado conejito, que sin él, no podía vivir, no podía sobrevivir y eso no podía permitirlo.

Ya le había fallado al anterior, ahora, este nuevo conejito, con una apariencia menos humana, le necesitaba mucho más aún.

Así que avanzó con rapidez, lo que el más deseaba era ver a su conejito, debía estar solo, desamparado y sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

Solamente él se interesaba en su bienestar, su amor lo necesitaba para poder sobrevivir, así había sido siempre, desde su cautiverio.

Por eso cuando los vio supo que ese vampiro anciano, aquel que se disfrazaba como su amigo, el mismo del puente, lo estaba utilizando, porque no podía culpar a su conejito, que dormía a su lado.

Su belleza quitándole el aliento, y es que cada vez que se separaban, su hermoso conejito era por mucho más bello que antes.

Radamanthys era hermoso, pero también demasiado inocente, y en ese momento, Aspros estaba mucho más atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la recaída se había terminado, en especial, cuando vio aquellas manos acariciando la cabeza de su amado, como si tuviera derecho a tocarle, pero no era así, nadie más podía tenerlo a su lado.

—El no tiene la culpa...

Pronunció inmediatamente, en un susurro, cuando su hermano le alcanzó, deteniéndose a sus espaldas, para ver al conejito en el regazo del rival de su hermano.

—Lo capturaremos Aspros, pero no ahora, tenemos que esperar, lo que nos ofrece Youma es muy importante.

Aspros volteo a punto de decirle que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que decía Youma, pero su hermano, colocando sus manos en sus hombros negó eso, haciéndole guardar silencio.

—Nos dará el poder absoluto, si nos movemos de forma inteligente, además, Shura cuidara de tu conejito en lo que arreglamos sus nuevas jaulas, en la mansión Walden, la única construcción que resistiría el embiste de los príncipes del Inframundo, el día de tu cumpleaños, lo tendremos de regreso y esta vez no podrá irse, además, piénsalo hermano, tu conejito es inmortal, nunca morirá, nunca podrá huir de ti, ni la muerte podrá separarlos, pero debes hacerme caso, solo unos días más.

Aspros volteo a ver a Radamanthys, dispuesto a ir por él, pero confiaba en su hermano, él siempre tenía razón en todo, así que se alejó en silencio, imaginando su futuro en compañía de su amado conejito cornudo.

—Como tú digas, querido hermano.

******

Afrodita después de cabalgar durante horas por fin se acercaba al santuario en donde había mandado a su pequeño, esperando que estuviera seguro, bajando de su montura con rapidez, a punto de gritar el nombre de su niño, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver en la sala en donde generalmente Kiki se encontraba en compañía de su toro, a otro lemuriano, uno de cabello morado, a sus espaldas estaba otro más de la raza de Harbinger.

Pero este tenía cabello largo, de color café, con una expresión apacible, diferente a la que tenía el musculoso vampiro de cabello azul claro, su piel era morena, sus ojos llenos de vida, para ser un vampiro, sus brazos estaban cruzados delante de su pecho, el lemuriano sentado en el trono de Kiki, al escuchar el grito de su alumno, se daba cuenta que se había perdido en la desesperación.

Un sentimiento tan aterrador que el mismo Aldebaran había comprendido que no podía condenarlo a ese sufrimiento y debía mantenerse a su lado, para que su maestro no terminara de enloquecer.

—Estas buscando al joven albino, ese que llego con esos otros dos, un licántropo y un vampiro, Angelo me dijo que vendrías.

Afrodita estaba a punto de explicar sus acciones, cuando repentinamente vio a su pequeño, un hombre de unos veinte años, con un cigarrillo en sus labios, quien al verle corrió en su dirección, saltando a sus brazos, para rodearlo con fuerza.

— ¡Afrodita!

Grito al ver a su salvador, quien lo recibió con gusto, suspirando, porque sabía que Camus, únicamente para vengarse de su error le haría daño, porque así era esa criatura sin corazón, disfrutaba ver sufrir a los demás y cuando destruyo su rostro, se dio cuenta que pudo hacerle mucho más daño lastimando al niño que había adoptado en el pasado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fue lo único que logro preguntar para no besar aquellos labios que se le antojaban exquisitos, acariciar su cintura o declararle su amor eterno, su afecto y protección incondicional, ansioso por hacerlo su compañero eterno.

—Por supuesto, salí en el momento en que comenzaron los gritos, apenas pude leer tu carta, Camus ha perdido la razón y el control de su clan, esos hermanos son unos demonios salidos de la noche.

Afrodita asintió, de alguna manera, ese era su apodo, los demonios de la noche, vampiros que todos temían y como lo dijera Aioros, o como se le conoció en algún momento de su vida, Sisyphus, únicamente significaban problemas para todos, eran peligrosos, una mala señal, un terrible error.

—Tú eras uno de los aliados de Kiki, no sé si regrese pronto, Harbinger se ha matado y el dolor es insoportable cuando perdemos a quien de verdad amamos, por eso, yo tomare su lugar de momento, tienes una habitación donde duerme Angelo, allí tendrán más privacidad.

Afrodita asintió, sintiendo como Angelo se apartaba de él, para llevarlo a su habitación en ese castillo lleno de vampiros y otros seres, el que en realidad se trataba de un paraíso, un lugar, donde podrían estar seguros.

—Pónganse cómodos, parece que los problemas no terminaran nunca.

Pronuncio de pronto Kasa, que se acercó al vampiro hermoso, con una actitud diferente, a sus espaldas estaba un licántropo y toda la piel de su antiguo espía tenía su aroma, haciendo que se preguntara si acaso eran amantes.

—Pero antes...

Kasa golpeo entonces a su antiguo amo, lastimando sus nudillos, pero sonriendo, apartándose de su camino, seguido por el licántropo, que le observaba orgulloso, con la expresión de alguien que ha tomado alguna de sus pertenencias.

—Ya estamos a mano.

Angelo negó eso, riéndose de la expresión de Afrodita, dando una bocanada de humo, relamiéndose los labios, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, para seguir su camino a su habitación.

—Son amantes, un licántropo y un vampiro.

El mundo estaba cambiando demasiado y no estaba seguro si eso le gustaba, como tampoco le agradaban las columnas de fuego que se elevaban en varios puntos de aquellas tierras, mucho menos el inmenso castillo negro contrastando contra la luna.

—Y un fuego fatuo puede ser el amante de un vampiro.

Pronuncio Angelo, cuando por fin estaban solos en aquella habitación, besando sus labios con delicadeza, preguntándole si acaso lo deseaba, esperando no ser rechazado, relamiendo sus labios, demasiado nervioso para poder pronunciar algo más.

—Los vampiros somos criaturas dominantes y posesivas, una vez que seas mío, jamás podrás escapar, yo no te dejare ir, estas completamente seguro de desear eso, de aceptar estar a mi lado por cada instante de tu vida, hasta que el sol consuma nuestros cuerpos.

Angelo asintió, relamiendo sus labios de nuevo, sintiendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura, para recibir sus labios hambrientos sobre los suyos, un beso posesivo, violento, pero no podía esperar nada mas de su amado, quien se apartó, para descubrir su cuello del pañuelo que llevaba.

—Te convertiré en uno de mis hijos, así siempre estaremos juntos, sin que nadie pueda separarnos.

Angelo estaba nervioso, pero eso era lo que más deseaba, así que en vez de retroceder, le ofreció su cuello, para que pudiera morder su yugular, alimentarse de su vida, para darle una nueva.

—Quiero eso, mi señor, yo deseo estar con usted por el resto de nuestra vida.

Afrodita que no esperaba otra respuesta, simplemente hinco sus dientes en su cuello, un acto salvaje, que no podía ser de otra forma, un desesperado acto de unión, que les conferiría la inmortalidad, gimiendo al probar su sangre, sentir como el corazón de su fuego fatuo iba apagándose, pero pronto renacería con una nueva vida, uniéndolos en la eternidad.

Cuando su vida estuvo a punto de terminarse, Afrodita mordió su muñeca, de la cual comenzó a manar demasiada sangre, la que llevo a la boca de su amado, que con sus instintos vampíricos despertando por primera vez, como ocurrirá con el llanto de un bebe recién nacido, bebió de esa sangre con desesperación, sintiendo como su cuerpo iba cambiando, la vida escapando por algo más, la eternidad.

—Deja que pase mi pequeño, solo deja que mi bendición tome tu cuerpo.

Afrodita recostó en la cama a su ángel, esperando que la transición ocurriera como debería, para que los dos compartieran la eternidad, y mucho antes que eso, su lecho.

—No luches, porque pronto regresaras a mí.

*****

Algunas horas después, justo antes del amanecer, un ejército, como el que no se había visto nunca antes, debido a su extensión, un ejército que cubría el horizonte, cabalgando bestias de ojos rojos como las llamas, se detuvo a las afueras de los territorios de la jauría.

Estas aberraciones, porque no podían ser llamados humanos, eran los antiguos guerreros de la orden, todos ellos inhumanos, al dejar los gemelos que su nueva condición se propagara con tal rapidez, que ya no eran más que criaturas sin alma, monstruosas sombras cubiertas de sangre y moscas, con armas ensangrentadas, montando caballos muertos, otros en extrañas amalgamas creadas por la madre de los monstruos.

Dirigidos por dos más, ambos guerreros de la orden, uno con los ojos cerrados, el otro, con llameantes ojos rojos, que a diferencia de los demás, estaban vivos, si su condición podía llamarse vida, pues, sus ojos reflejaban el peor de los sufrimientos.

Ellos eran utilizados como marionetas por un demonio que flotaba en ese momento, portando una armadura de negrura infinita, sus cuernos retorcidos brillando con betas de fuego, sus ojos enloquecidos al igual que su sonrisa, una criatura que actuaba bajo sus propios deseos y sabía, que ya era el momento de limpiar esas tierras de los licántropos, al menos, aquellos que vivían bajo las ordenes de los dioses gemelos, la tan renombrada jauría, para que todos los lobos solitarios y los otros clanes, obedecieran sus órdenes, como Defteros lo escuchaba, Defteros, que dominaba la consciencia de su hermano mayor, que únicamente tenía una meta en la eternidad, su conejito cornudo, como él tuvo una meta, la que destruyeron sin que pudiera hacer nada, su amada y dulce Partita, su hermoso búho.

—Es momento de que nos divirtamos un poco... y que yo reparta un poco de mi dolor.

Este capitulo se lo dedico en especial a AngeloDivoglio, por ser tan buena amiga y por ser su cumpleaños esta semana, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo.


	75. Sangre y fuego.

El ejército de Youma avanzaba con un paso lento, haciendo que el piso retumbará con cada casco chocando contra la tierra que iba desmoronándose bajo el peso de aquellos guerreros, como tambores enloquecidos, aterrando los corazones de los licántropos que podían verles acercarse como una ola de muerte negra, como un castigo del cielo o del mismo infierno.

Verónica, segundo al mando de los dioses gemelos y líder del clan de la jauría, tomó una decisión, debían darle tiempo a sus hermanos para escapar, los niños y algunos de los adultos debían correr.

Mientras que él, un licántropo llamado Luco y los dioses del sueño, cinco guerreros poderosos como ninguno, se encargaban de darles algo de tiempo.

Aunque con la inmensidad de aquella pesadilla dantesca de no muertos, era muy difícil que pudieran lograrlo, apenas eran una docena, en cambio, sus enemigos eran cientos, tal vez miles de ellos.

—Debemos darles tiempo para huir, para que no sean ejecutados.

Muchos de sus hermanos escaparían, pero aunque los asesinaran a todos, los dioses gemelos debían prevalecer, si lo hacían, su raza no se extinguiría.

—Por favor, huyan.

Alcanzaron a ordenar antes de que el primer condenado pisara la primera roca de los territorios de la jauría, sus lanzas brillando en la oscuridad reflejando la luz de la luna, sus ojos rojos inyectados de sangre y sus expresiones relatando el mayor de los dolores, la peor de las condenas.

Los cascos de los caballos retumbaban en ese valle, rodeando a la jauría, cerrándoles el camino a los que huían, o trataban de hacerlo, pues, un ejército del mismo tamaño empezó a rodearles, esta vez dirigido por los dos gemelos, que observaban el avance de sus tropas con una sonrisa.

Defteros esperaba escuchar los alaridos de los lobos, ver esa tierra bañándose de sangre, pues, era una criatura cruel, que carecía de toda clase de piedad, su hermano, Aspros, montaba un corcel a su lado, sus ojos fijos en los licántropos que intentaban pelear, huir, pero veían sus intentos frustrados.

Los lobos iban cayendo sin poder defenderse, uno tras otro, las lanzas de plata los herían y avanzaban incansables por el siguiente, sin que nada pudieran hacer, decenas de alaridos eran escuchados al mismo tiempo, su sangre bañando el suelo, formando pequeños charcos, que eran ignorados por los guerreros muertos que fueran los caballeros de la orden.

Podría considerarse una escena de pesadilla, pero eran sus enemigos y los gemelos no se arrepentían de nada, Defteros carecía de piedad, Aspros únicamente pensaba en su conejito y esta masacre era un paso más, un nuevo barrote para tenerle a su lado.

Youma deseaba venganza sobre la corona del Inframundo, a quien sirvió como nadie jamás había hecho, pero, cuando su esposa dio a luz al asesino de dioses o demonios, fue traicionado, alejado de su hogar, para que pudieran asesinar a su esposa, matar a su hijo.

Hades no regresaría, uno de sus hijos sería ejecutado y los otros dos, convertidos en esclavos, conscientes de su destino truncado, inmortales, como sus amos, que observaban esa matanza en silencio, uno impávido, el otro con una sonrisa desalmada.

Verónica intento salvar a sus hermanos, pero no pudo, ya era demasiado tarde y cuando una lanza atravesó su pecho, se dio cuenta que no importaba cuanto se esforzaran, los antiguos guerreros de la orden eran como hormigas o un enjambre de abejas, sin importar cuantos mataran, muchos más tomarían su lugar.

Y dentro de poco, el último de los hijos de los dioses gemelos yacía sin vida en un charco de sangre, victimas del ejército de los guerreros de la orden corrompidos por el veneno de los gemelos, que se sentían victoriosos.

—Que venga el infierno con todas sus huestes, no son nada a comparación nuestra.

Proclamo Defteros, y en verdad no eran nada a comparación suya, pensó, sonriendo complacido, al ver su poder, como los licántropos que habían caído en los charcos de su propia sangre, poco a poco, igual que marionetas dirigidas por hilos invisibles se iban levantando, uniéndose a sus filas.

—El mundo será nuestro.

No importaba que fuera su víctima, humano, vampiro, aun demonios, cuando caían por la mano de uno de sus hijos, estos se levantaban poco después, sin vida, con una tarea simple e inquebrantable, obedecer a los gemelos.

—Porque tenemos el dominio sobre las bestias y sus criaturas.

Aspros finalizo por él, ordenándole a su montura continuar con su camino en dirección de la mansión Walden, debían ensanchar sus filas y había suficientes poblados para eso, tantos, que ni todos los demonios del Inframundo podrían detenerlos.

—Pronto sobre la realeza del Inframundo.

*****

Radamanthys lo sintió casi en ese instante, una ola pestilente de maldad, proveniente de la jauría y aunque Shura decía que los habían traicionado, él no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, la de vengarse de sus enemigos inmortales, así como la ocasión de mandar un mensaje a sus captores.

No estaban indefensos y se vengarían.

*****

Minos abrió los ojos de nuevo al sentir la furia de Radamanthys, deseaba vengarse e intentaría lograrlo, usando su nueva fuerza, la que emanaba del Inframundo, pero también podía sentir como una ola de energía negra como la muerte, se movía en aquella dirección.

Su hermano menor estaba en peligro e intento ir por él, usando sus alas, para ser sujetado por Lune, con fuerza, quien no lo dejaría moverse hasta que no se recuperara o no despertara del todo.

—Si va solo pondrá en peligro la vida de su hermano.

Lune temía por la seguridad de su amado señor, sin contar que el propio Aiacos buscaría al segundo de los herederos y él no podría fallar, era el que sabía cómo usar su energía demoniaca, como usar los portales, pero sobre todo, podría enseñarle a sus hermanos como hacerlo.

—Aiacos lo traerá, no debes preocuparte por nada.

Pero Minos estaba seguro que no era cierto, que podía preocuparse, porque eso monstruos, esos gemelos seguían vivos, seguían buscando a su hermano y a él, pero mientras que él había encontrado la seguridad del Inframundo, Radamanthys no.

*****

Radamanthys se acercó al ejercito de muertos que viajaban bajo las ordenes de Youma, que era acompañado por Aspros y Defteros, en dos monturas descarnadas, que iban en el frente, al que ataco sin siquiera pensarlo, deseando probar su suerte, demostrarles que tan poderoso era y su sed por venganza, así como su despertar le hacían proclive a la violencia.

A sus espaldas viajaba Shura, que le siguió con demasiado esfuerzo, observando como Radamanthys les veía con sus ojos amarillos, que brillaban como su cabello, o algunas partes de su cuerpo, con una luz incandescente, como la que emiten algunos peces de las fosas abisales.

Sabía que no estaba pensando con claridad, porque eran cientos, tal vez miles, todos ellos muertos, todos ellos comportándose como soldados sin mente, hacia los cuales salto, cayendo con un sonido estridente, creando un cráter a su alrededor.

Rugiendo de pronto, como si fuera una bestia, más que un humano, ajeno a toda clase de pensamiento racional, esperando destruir a mil soldados pestilentes con un enjambre de moscas rodeándolo, sin darse cuenta que Aspros le observaba, reconociéndolo, pensando que había llegado por él, encontrándolo mucho más hermoso todavía.

Inmediatamente comenzó a cortarlos con sus garras, cercenando sus cuellos o sus vientres, partiéndolos a la mitad, usando su cosmos, la fuerza del infierno que recorría su cuerpo, incinerando a los no muertos que se cruzaban en su camino, los que repentinamente brillaban de color rojo, como las llamas de su hogar, para desvanecerse en una nube de cenizas.

Docenas caían en cuestión de segundos, los más fuertes en ocasiones eran desmembrados por las garras de Radamanthys, o rebanados en pequeños pedazos, en otras tantas encajaba su puño o sus cuernos en aquellos seres, sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, odiando a esas criaturas, pues eran una anomalía que no debería existir en ese mundo y su deber, como un habitante del Inframundo, era mantener un orden en la creación.

Como los ángeles protegían a esos seres que sabían eran buenos, los demonios estaban creados para castigar a las almas corruptas, y eso era lo que Radamanthys estaba haciendo, sorprendiendo gratamente a su autonombrado amo, que le veía fascinado.

Shura podía admirar la fuerza de su amigo, quien había aceptado su afecto, no de la forma en que lo esperaba, no tan emocionado como hubiera recibido el amor de ese pintor que le había abandonado a su suerte, pero, de todas formas estaba a su lado.

Radamanthys, que era como una estampida de animales salvajes fuera de control, una criatura poderosa, ajena a ese mundo, tan hermoso como era fuerte, pero, de todas formas no podía enfrentarse a ese interminable ejército de condenados, que repentinamente dejaron de atacarlo, cuando su amo se los ordeno.

—Eres tan hermoso conejito...

Radamanthys sostenía la cabeza de una de aquellas criaturas, que pronto se desvaneció en el aire, como si solo fuera polvo, cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo, una sombra que carecía de importancia.

—Aspros...

Su odio era casi tangible y el deseo de Aspros también lo era, Shura lo supo apenas pudo ver aquella mirada cargada de lujuria, que sonreía, a pesar de ver como cientos de sus soldados habían caído victimas del segundo príncipe del Inframundo.

—Vuelve a mí, acepta tu destino en mis brazos y perdonare al Inframundo, niégate a mi amor, sigue despreciándome... y no será más que un recuerdo.

Radamanthys negó eso, apretando sus puños, moviendo ligeramente sus alas, dispuesto a enfrentarse con quien se llamaba su amo, en contra de quien salto, usando sus garras para intentar herirlo, después sus alas, que lograron cortar su mejilla, relamiéndose los labios, su expresión una cargada de odio, de puro desprecio.

—Este día dejaran de existir, ni mi hermano, ni yo estamos indefensos y tu pronto pagaras lo que nos has hecho.

*****

Aiacos sentía la energía de su hermano muy cerca, siendo rodeada por la horda de no muertos, de monstruos creados por la madre de todos ellos, la que había elegido a dos gemelos como sus soldados.

Ese era Radamanthys, quien estaba arriesgándose sin pensarlo siquiera, al que podía ver enfrentándose contra uno de los gemelos, quien disfrutaba de aquella batalla, e intentaba morder a su hermano, probar su sangre bendecida por el dios de los abismos, para incrementar su poder, alejando a su horda de aberraciones de su hermano, sin saber la razón de esto.

*****

Radamanthys sostenía el cabello de Aspros en sus manos y estaba a punto de cortar su cabeza, cuando Defteros le ataco por la espalda, lanzándolo muy lejos, para levantar a su hermano, que miraba a su conejito como si estuviera emocionado, al ver que tan fuerte era en esos momentos, encontrándolo divino en aquella forma, una criatura superior, que pronto le serviría.

—Es hermoso.

Radamanthys estuvo a punto de responder a ese ataque a traición, rugiendo su furia, siendo rodeado por esas criaturas monstruosas, a las que sacudió de su cuerpo con demasiada facilidad, lanzándolo muy lejos, destruyendo a una docena en ese proceso.

—Mi conejito cornudo.

El príncipe del Inframundo estaba a punto de atacarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, alguien más lanzo un golpe en contra de la horda, usando las cenizas como un escudo, para sostener los brazos de Radamanthys, debía llevarlo a la seguridad del Inframundo.

—Debemos irnos hermano mayor.

Pronuncio Aiacos, usando los portales del Inframundo para atravesar la barrera que separaba los dos mundos, dejando atrás a Shura, que aún no era descubierto por los gemelos, tampoco por Youma, pero si no se movía, si no se apresuraba pronto se darían cuenta de su presencia en el campo de batalla.

—Es hermoso.

Aspros estaba tan enamorado de su conejito cornudo, de su demonio, que nada más le importaba, ni la destrucción de su ejército, ni que su amado intentara matarlo, ya encontraría la forma de hacerle obedecer, para ser el su dueño, el amo de semejante criatura, suponiendo que ese de plumaje negro era al que debían destruir y a su hijo, al que debían entregar a la madre de los monstruos.

—Y será mío.

*****

Afrodita espero paciente a que su ángel abriera los ojos, mirándole transformarse en algo superior, en una criatura inmortal, que al abrir los ojos, unos de color de las llamas, como siempre habían sido, se fijaron en los suyos del color del cielo, o del mar.

—Mi señor.

Afrodita negó eso, no era su señor, ya no más, ahora era su compañero eterno y su alumno, su pequeño, era su esposo, aquella criatura que le haría compañía por el resto de su vida, a quien recibió en sus brazos, cuando camino en su dirección, acariciando sus mejillas, para besarle con delicadeza.

—Mi amor, mi compañero.

Susurro, relamiendo sus labios que tenían el placentero aroma de su fuego demoniaco, quien volvió a besarle, acariciando su espalda, ansioso de ser uno con él, ahora que se trataba de un vampiro y como un vampiro, era una criatura, en extremo, lujuriosa.

—Por favor...

Apenas logro pronunciar, tirando del cuerpo de su amado señor, para que ambos cayeran en la cama de sábanas blancas, gimiendo al sentir las manos de su amado en su cuerpo, en su cintura, aun por encima de la ropa.

—Ten paciencia mi pequeño, solo ten paciencia...


	76. Fractura.

Aspros no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ese demonio de plumaje blanco había dicho, una y otra vez retumbaba en su mente, como el sonido de una gota de agua, al principio fue imperceptible, pero ahora, se trataba de tambores estrepitosos, de truenos y estallidos, como si pesados trozos de roca chocarán contra monumentales tambores de pieles de animales monstruosos, repitiendo una y otra vez, que su hermano había sido quien mato a su conejito, su hermano tenía manchadas las manos de la única sangre inocente de ese mundo, una sangre que podía ver roja y resbaladiza, aun fresca como los recuerdos de su inocente amor.

Minos acusaba a su hermano de haber asesinado a su conejito y su hermano actuó de una forma extraña, tal vez en demasía, como alguien que se sabe culpable, pero intentaba mentirle, tal vez, porque pensaba que estaba roto, que no podía pensar en algo más que su amado, los restos que le dejaron de su cuerpo y cuanto le había fallado al darle la espalda por el bien de su hermano menor, todo para que, para que ese traidor asesinara a su pequeño conejito.

El mismo hermano que tomo un pedazo de los cuernos de este nuevo conejito, para comandarlo el, a sus espaldas, para evitar que lo dañara, le dijo, pero el sabia la verdad, lo único que deseaba era robarle a su amado, destruirlo, porque, que ganaba Minos al decirle que su hermano mato a su primer amor, sino, proteger la vida de su pequeño cuerno, dándose cuenta que en efecto, no podía mentirle, porque sus metas eran la misma, mantener con vida a su amado, a su conejito cornudo, a su amor, a su todo.

En cambio, su hermano mayor, Defteros, el no cuidaba de su avecilla, el no hacía nada más que maltratarla, hacerle daño, uno que aun el encontraba excesivo, porque cuando tu amas a alguien, como él amaba a su conejito, no lo lastimabas como hacia su hermano menor, que mordía, laceraba, cortaba la piel de Minos, sin piedad alguna, sin molestarse en curarle después, no era como el que se consagraba al bienestar de su amado conejito, que se preocupaba al dejarlo en ese sitio, solo, indefenso, únicamente para reconstruir su ejército, reparar su mansión, recrear su jaula, una en donde pudiera correr, saltar, moverse a su antojo, donde pudiera tomar baños de sol, una que fuera segura para él, pero, debía separarlo de su hermano menor, cuya misión era robarle aquello que amaba.

Pero porque, eso no lo entendía, tal vez, porque deseaba a su conejito, si, debía ser eso, su amado nunca le hubiera correspondido, hubiera peleado con él para encontrar su libertad, y en cambio, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en asesinarlo, en lastimar a su pequeño, para que en la muerte fuera suyo, era un salvaje, era un mentiroso, era la criatura que le hizo tanto daño a su amado, porque ahora que lo pensaba, el senador nunca dijo haberlo asesinado, solo que por él deseaba escapar, y acaso no, el senador lastimo a su pequeño antes de matarlo, si le odiara, porque hacerle eso, porque herirlo, si no lo encontraba hermoso.

Aspros avanzaba con un paso lento, detrás de su hermano, comprendiendo en ese momento, cuanto le había traicionado y que nunca había pensado en entregarle a su conejito, porque lo deseaba para él, como ese vampiro anciano, ese Shura, o ese pintor, ese Kanon, Defteros quería arrebatarle a su joya también, dándole la espalda con ese último acto de traición, el que no perdonaría jamás, porque su cordura y su felicidad dependían de su amado conejito en sus brazos, en su jaula, una que debía durar el tiempo en que su amado comprendiera que no debía correr, que debía aceptar su amor, que él era suyo, que no podía negar su destino, aquel que los unió en ese infierno, pero recuperarían al construir su propio paraíso envuelto en sus alas.

Pero al mismo tiempo, era su hermano, su único lazo con el pasado, no podía hacerle daño, no podía lastimar a su propia sangre, que avanzaba delante suyo como si fuera su líder, o su dueño, que no había dejado de darle ordenes desde que tuviera a su amado entre sus brazos, logrando que Aspros, dudara de sus buenas intenciones, de sus propios planes para el futuro, pensando en su avecilla blanca, ese que había escapado y parecía, no importarle en lo absoluto, guardando silencio, dejando que su caballo siguiera al de su hermano, debía meditar, encontrar una solución a sus temores.

*****

—No tengo paciencia... pues yo he esperado más de veinte años por sentir tus dientes y ser tuyo por completo...

Afrodita retrocedió algunos pasos, jadeando sorprendido, para después comenzar a reírse en voz alta, quitándose su pañuelo, lanzándolo lejos de su cuerpo, para empezar a desvestirse con demasiada lentitud, observando como su fuego fatuo se iba quitando la ropa, con mayor velocidad, una ropa que no le gustaba para su amado.

—Pequeño aventurado, ni siquiera cuando eras un niño pequeño mostraste sentido común.

Eso lo dijo con demasiado cariño, avanzando algunos pasos, para pisar uno de los postes de la cama, que eran muy cortos, para que su niño le quitara las botas, una por una, relamiendo sus labios cuando fue a su cinturón, que se trataba de un lienzo de la más fina seda, que tal vez podrían usar después.

—Sabía que no me harías daño.

Pronuncio con rapidez, desabrochando los botones de su ropa, hincado, nervioso, podía ver sus manos temblando, pero aun así, le quito hasta la última de sus prendas, admirando su cuerpo desnudo, que era mucho más suave de lo que jamás lo hubiera soñado.

—Acuéstate en la cama.

Le ordenaron, antes de que pudiera moverse, rozar su hermoso cuerpo con sus manos, con las puntas de sus dedos, asintiendo para tragar un poco de saliva, obedeciendo a su señor, que gateo en su dirección con una mirada rapaz, admirando todo cuanto estaba descubierto de su pequeño, aun su alma, riéndose al ver que tan emocionado estaba.

—Eres muy hermoso.

Pronuncio llevando sus manos al inicio de sus pantalones, desabrochándolos con demasiada delicadeza, demasiada lentitud, descubriendo dos piernas blancas, del color de la cera, de una suavidad única en ese mundo.

—Siempre me gustó mucho el color de tu piel, eras como un visón o una serpiente... eres hermoso.

Afrodita veía como se esforzaba para no moverse, por alguna razón creía que no podía hacerlo, porque no recordaba haberle ordenado permanecer quieto en ese lugar, temblando como un ratoncito de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos, quien gimió, cuando llevo su boca al bulto que podía ver en su ropa interior blanca, apenas un trapo que cubría su intimidad, mucho más parecido al que usaban las culturas orientales, que las occidentales.

—Sigues siéndolo...

Susurro, desgarrando con sus uñas la única parte de su ropa que aun cubría su cuerpo, escuchando un gemido de su pequeño, al mismo tiempo que su sexo erguido, era liberado de su cubierta.

—En especial esta parte de aquí...

Afrodita regreso a besarle, acariciando sus testículos con ambas manos, subiendo su boca, para bajarla de nuevo, escuchando más gemidos de su amado, que se retorcía en ese colchón, aferrado a las sábanas blancas de su cama.

—Mi señor...

Angelo abrió los ojos cuando su señor abandono su hombría, cambiando sus posturas, para llevar sus caderas a su cabeza, su sexo colgando delante suyo, logrando que se sonrojara demasiado, relamiendo sus labios, inseguro de que debía hacer, si su señor estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—Vamos, no quiero un cadáver en mi cama, puedes tocarme si eso es lo que deseas.

Le ordeno, regresando a sus placenteras actividades, besando y lamiendo la hombría de Angelo, masajeando sus testículos e ingresando un dedo en su pequeña entrada al paraíso entre sus nalgas, tratando de abrirlo un poco más, prepararlo para entregarle su hermoso cuerpo.

—Mi señor...

Sintiendo como Angelo iniciaba sus caricias, primero de una forma delicada, temerosa, para tomar un poco más de seguridad, acariciándole con sus manos de largos dedos, succionando su pene con fuerza, gimiendo apagado cuando su propia hombría estaba siendo atendida por su señor, sintiendo como el sexo en su boca iba aumentando de tamaño, un poco cada vez, su sabor salado inundando sus sentidos, la suavidad de su piel, el corto vello púbico causándole cosquillas en la nariz, pero, se encontraba en el paraíso.

Afrodita detuvo sus caricias, alejándose de la boca de su ángel, que le miraba confundido, pensando tal vez que algo había hecho mal, pero por el contrario, si no le poseía en ese momento, terminaría por derramarse en su boca, la cual beso con fuerza, encajando sus dientes en sus labios para hacerle sangrar, gimiendo al sentir su sabor, la exquisitez de su pequeño, que le miraba con los ojos entornados, respirando hondo.

—Aguarda, aún falta más.

Angelo asintió, cuando su amado lo acostó en la cama, de nuevo, pero esta vez su cuerpo sobre el suyo, besando sus labios con delicadeza, acariciando su cintura, sus sexos rozándose en una danza antigua, que como resultado daba una sinfonía de gemidos, algunos apagados, otros más fuertes, pero todos ellos, de un placer sin igual.

—Solo te dolerá un momento...

Le advirtió, colocando su sexo erguido entre sus piernas, para empezar a empujar un poco cada vez, moviéndose en su interior, jadeando con cada nuevo embiste, un vaivén que no se detenía, que era acompañado por más sonidos guturales, cuando los dos gritaban su placer.

—Y después, te prometo que sentirás el mayor placer de todos.

Angelo sostuvo las mejillas de su amo, para besarle con fuerza, llevando una de sus piernas a sus cadera, para apurar sus embistes, pues ya sentía el mayor de los placeres al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, ese amor que su señor sentía por él, cuando el ser más hermoso del planeta le hacia el amor, con delicadeza, a él, que no era más que una rareza, que rodeando su cintura con su otra pierna, arqueo la espalda, cuando por fin toda la hombría de Afrodita se hizo con su cuerpo, escuchando un gemido de su amo, quien acariciaba su mejilla, acostumbrándose a ese maravilloso sentimiento de ser uno con su pequeño ángel.

—Eres... eres el paraíso...

Pronuncio, besando sus labios de nuevo, su lengua jugando con la de su pequeño, quien llevando sus manos a sus hombros, le pidió que comenzara a moverse, respondiendo a sus besos con la misma ansiedad, gimiendo, jadeando, pronunciando sonidos que no hablaban más que de su placer, del amor que se sentían y de su entrega mutua.

—Te amo, Afrodita, te amo mucho...

Angelo estaba seguro que si no le decía eso a su señor en ese instante, ya no podría decirlo después, a causa del placer que se apoderaba de sus sentidos, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, con necesidad, empalándose el mismo con la hombría que se movía implacable en su cuerpo, besando los labios de su amado señor, sintiendo como su próstata era acariciada con cada embiste nuevo.

—Te amo pequeño Angelo, te amo mi niño...

Angelo al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar, porque sabía que eso era cierto, que su señor le amaba y le había salvado de morir, tantas veces, que su vida ya le pertenecía, por lo cual, siempre se entregaría a su perfecta rosa, porque únicamente él podría encontrarlo hermoso.

—Yo lo amo... lo amo, lo amo...

Angelo nunca se había pensado como aquel que le gustaba decir esas palabras, pero al saberse correspondido por su señor, esa sensación era suficiente para él y hacerlo sentir en el cielo, gimiendo con fuerza, amando a su compañero eterno, que llevo una de sus manos a su sexo, para acariciarlo también, sintiendo como pronto llegaría al orgasmo, siendo acompañado de su ángel, que se derramo en su mano, besando sus labios de nuevo, gimiendo en su boca, para sentir poco después la semilla de su rosa en su interior, llenándolo con ella, marcando su cuerpo de todas las formas posibles.

—Te amo mi pequeño Angel, mi Angelo.

Pronuncio de nuevo, antes de seguir con sus placeres, pues llevaba más de dos décadas amando a este pequeño ángel y tenían toda una noche para demostrárselo, para amarlo como se lo merecía, pues, para Afrodita, la criatura más hermosa del planeta, no era el, sino su ángel, que se entregaba a sus placeres, que confiaba en él y que seguía amándole, aun cuando su rostro ya no era tan hermoso como en el pasado, pues, no se había curado del todo de las heridas provocadas por Camus, pero aun así, su Angelo, lo encontraba hermoso, lo supo apenas lo vio en ese castillo, su ángel, seguía deseándolo.

*****

Milo se paseaba en esa habitación perfectamente amueblada sin saber qué hacer, comprendiendo que por fin lo había hecho, al fin estaba en el infierno, pero no como un castigo, sino como un invitado y no sabía que era peor, además, no había visto al demonio de plumaje blanco en todo ese tiempo, al que se llevaron para atender sus heridas, por órdenes de otro demonio pájaro que dijo ser su hermano.

Sin detenerse a pensar había tratado de cortar los barrotes de la celda, pero no pudo hacerlo, era imposible aun para su uña, que pensaba podía destruir cualquier objeto, pues, lastimo bastante a Camus, ya nunca más volvería a ser igual, mucho menos, cuando cumplió su promesa de cortar cierta parte de su cuerpo para que no pudiera tocarlo de nuevo.

De solo pensar en eso le causaba gracia, la expresión de ese vampiro sin sentimientos al ver una parte de su cuerpo en el suelo, esperaba que alguna pieza irreparable, riéndose en voz alta, para guardar silencio de pronto, cuando escucho unas pisadas acercarse a su celda, observando cómo, repentinamente, dos mujeres, la que le salvo en el castillo de los gemelos dementes y otra más, de piel morena, se detenían en la puerta de su prisión.

— ¿Por fin vienen a sacarme de aquí?

Les pregunto furioso, sin molestarse en prestarles atención a ninguna de las dos, menos, a esa que le veía como si se tratase de un chiquillo, que lloraba apenas lo vio, llevando una mano a su boca.

— ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu madre?

Pregunto la mujer alta, llena de cicatrices, la que sin duda era un demonio, abriendo la celda, para que Calvera ingresara en ella, deteniéndose junto a Milo, para acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza.

—Eres tu... después de tanto tiempo... al fin puedo verte... mi pequeño Milo...


	77. Hermanos.

Radamanthys se alejó de aquel hombre apenas pudo hacerlo, observando un dantesco paisaje, de piedras y roca, de fuego y ceniza, una imagen que a cualquier otro hubiera enloquecido, pero, para el era hogar, era como un prado verde o una cascada de agua cristalina, su cuerpo, su alma, cada parte de él hacía que lo encontrará hermoso.

—Por fin estás en casa, hermano mayor.

Radamanthys volteo a verle, lo reconocía de alguna parte, su rostro, su cabello negro, había algo en el tan familiar como ese páramo de llamas incandescentes.

—No sé si me recuerdes, pero yo sí los recuerdo a ustedes...

Aiacos se acercó a Radamanthys, que ya había despertado, con una imagen mucho más parecida a la de su padre, que cualquiera de ellos, pues, su hermano mayor tenía la forma de un demonio clásico, garras, alas, cola, cuernos, aun pezuñas, que era el último cambio que había resistido.

—Mi nombre es Aiacos y mi madre tuvo que dejarme ir, para que ustedes pudieran quedarse con ella, sin embargo, cuando murió, ya era tarde, las puertas estaban cerradas, no podíamos regresarlos al hogar.

Radamanthys recordaba que le dijeron que su hermano había muerto, las aguas se lo llevaron, fue la primera pérdida que sufrieron, aun recordaba el llanto de Minos, como lo abrazo, como suplico perdón, a su madre y a Aiacos.

—¿Donde esta Minos?

Fue lo primero que alcanzó a preguntar, alejándose de Aiacos que intentaba tocarlo, pero le hacía sentir sucio, cualquier clase de caricias, aun las que Shura trato de darle, había algo erróneo en ellas, algo que le hacía sentir un profundo desagrado.

—Llévame con nuestro hermano mayor y entonces, yo aceptaré escuchar lo que tengas que decirme.

Aiacos comprendía que no confiara en el, pero sonrio, al escuchar la preocupación de su hermano mayor, su amor por Minos, quien estaba seguro, en una de las cámaras principales, en una habitación digna de su hermano mayor, el heredero del Inframundo.

—Te llevaré con el, Lune está cuidando de Minos, pero ha preguntado por ti, teme que puedan hacerte mucho más daño aun.

Radamanthys asintió, siguiendo a su hermano de alas negras y rostro sádico, que sonreía complacido, en especial al ver como toda clase de demonios, algunos de formas desgarradoras, se agachaban al verles, mostrándoles su respeto.

—Ellos también están emocionados de verte, y esperan por ver el príncipe heredero, a Minos.

Radamanthys trago un poco de saliva, dudando de las buenas intenciones de su hermano menor, pues se tardó demasiado tiempo en hallarlos, dejo que fueran torturados por sus enemigos y de ser cierto lo que decía, terminaría por perder todo cuanto poseía, cuando Minos despertara su sangre demoníaca.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? ¿Estás dispuesto a perder todo lo que tienes? ¿Todo por culpa nuestra?

Aiacos se detuvo, mirándole con cierta extrañeza, encontrando absurdas sus palabras, porque cada uno de ellos gobernaría una esfera, una parte del Infierno, pero Minos protegería la más alta, la que estaba mucho más cercana al cielo, con su coro de angeles sin rostros.

—El Inframundo está divido en tres partes, dispuesto de tal forma que nosotros tendremos lo mismo, pero Minos, has notado que su apariencia se parece mucho más a la de un serafín.

Radamanthys no dijo nada, pues no comprendía que era lo que Aiacos le decía, relamiendo sus labios, logrando que su hermano menor asintiera.

—Nuestra madre era una muchacha pura, era una buena mujer, con un corazón inmaculado, pero, también se trataba de un ángel, así que, ella dió a luz a dos demonios y a un medio angel, medio demonio.

Radamanthys jadeo, cerrando los ojos, tal vez, comprendiendo porque su padre nunca la tocó y siempre dijo que le había traído la desgracia, su padre que era un hombre inculto, pero con mucho dinero, que le odiaba a él, pero no a Minos.

—Si hubieran leído el libro que mi madre cuidaba con tanto cariño, lo habrían comprendido, pero no pudieron, era mejor protegerse de esas dos aberraciones, sin embargo, en esas hojas, se revelan palabras que solo nosotros podemos ver, mensajes invisibles para todos los demás.

Aiacos siguió su camino, pues apenas habían ingresado al tercer nivel del Inframundo, debían recorrer otras dos áreas, para ver a su hermano, protegido en el castillo principal.

—Así que solo Minos puede sobrevivir en ese circulo destinado para el, porque nosotros, al ser demonios puros, es imposible que lo logremos.

Radamanthys no volvió a abrir la boca en todo ese camino, tratando de recordar que le había pasado a su libro, en que momento lo perdieron, porque hasta que esa pesadilla comenzó, el no había dejado de cuidar el regalo de su madre, llegando a una dolorosa conclusión.

—Esos gemelos tienen nuestro libro.

Pronunció con demasiado pesar, recordando que la última ocasión en que pudo verle fue cuando los atacaron, ellos tenían su libro y estaban estudiando sus hojas, buscando la forma de usarlo en su contra.

—No te angusties más hermano, en estos momentos, están seguros y cuando sea el momento, obligaremos a esos demonios a entregar nuestro regalo, pero, sonríe, por fin veras a Minos, nuestro hermano.

Aiacos abrió la puerta para ver a Lune postrado en la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Minos, que seguía recostado, debilitado, pero vivo, quien al ver a su hermano menor, el que tenía cabello rubio, jadeo, corriendo en su dirección, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Radamanthys! ¡Radamanthys estás a salvó!

Le grito, girando en el aire, cuando Radamanthys lo recibió en sus manos, casi a punto de caer, para juntar sus frentes, acariciando cada uno el cabello del otro.

—Te ves aterrador, como un murciélago...

Pronunció Minos, alejándose un poco de Radamanthys, quien sonriendo, acarició una de las plumas de su cuerpo.

—Y tu pareces una enorme gallina desplumada.

Minos comenzó a reírse, encontrando divertido el sentido del humor de su hermano después de todo lo que había pasado, agradeciéndole a su madre que no hubieran dado con el, que no lo hubieran roto.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte, que te había fallado como al pequeño Aiacos...

No había dejado de pensar en su hermano menor, que tenía muy pocos años de vida, cuando murió ahogado, todo porque no pudo defenderlo.

—No me fallaste, no había nada que pudieras hacer, hermano mayor, cuando nacieron mis primeros cuernos tenía que regresar al hogar, solo así podría estar seguro, pero, aun recuerdo como intentaste salvarme, como casi mueres intentando sacarme del agua...

Minos sosteniendose de Radamanthys, llevo una de sus manos al rostro del menor de ellos, jadeando, pues, era el hermano mayor, reconocería a Aiacos donde fuera, su cabello negro, sus ojos lilas, esa apariencia inhumana, era parecida a la de ellos, eran hermanos, era su hermano menor, el más pequeño de los tres.

—¡Aiacos!

Pronunció, para abrazarlo con fuerza, acariciando su cabello, sintiendo que unas cuantas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, al verle vivo, sano y despierto, estaba a salvó, por fin estaban a salvó.

—Radamanthys, es Aiacos, es nuestro hermano menor.

Radamanthys no estaba tan seguro de aceptar a ese Aiacos, ya no confiaba en la gente como en el pasado y temía que este también quisiera hacerle daño.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeño cuando lo perdimos... tenías cinco años, tal vez menos, pero es el, es Aiacos...

Radamanthys asintió, acercándose a Aiacos al ver la emoción reflejada en el rostro de Minos, para rodearlo con sus brazos también, sintiéndose complacido, suspirando al recordar a un niño pequeño, de cabello negro, dándole alguna golosina, sentándose a su lado, al mismo tiempo que Minos les leía un fragmento de una historia de su familia, siendo instruido por su madre, una joven de cabello negro, tan hermosa que parecía un ángel.

—Por fin han regresado a casa mis hermanos, por fin estamos completos y una vez que tú termines de madurar, el Inframundo se extenderá por toda la tierra, en un reinado sin fin.

En otro momento Radamanthys hubiera pensado que esa idea era aberrante, todas las almas, todas las vidas que dejarían de existir por culpa suya, pero, después de haber pasado por aquel calvario, estaba seguro de que cualquier fin era suficiente y necesario, para ser libre de esos demonios, para proteger a sus hermanos, para destruir a esos gemelos.

*****

Kanon respiraba hondo, había pasado dos o tal vez tres años más, eran cada vez más fuertes y se iban acostumbrando lentamente a ese paisaje, a esa dimensión.

Sus habitaciones parecían los camarotes de algún barco encallado, eran lujosos, cubiertos de libros, con suficiente comida para mantenerlos de pie, fuertes, sanos, con espejos en las paredes en donde podían ver qué no envejecían.

—Lo extraño...

Pronunció de nuevo, mirando a su hermano, que dibujaba en una hoja de papel un retrato de Minos, en cama, como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente.

—¿Crees que pueda perdonarme por haberlo dejado solo?

Saga sonrió con tristeza, asintiendo, ese joven era bueno, era diferente a los demás, como su hermano, esa dulce criatura que ayudó a destruir.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te perdonará, y cuando vuelva a verte, sabrá que lo hiciste por su bien, seguramente correrá a tus brazos, pero antes, al no ser humano se preguntara si aún lo ves como una criatura perfecta, si aún lo deseas, entonces, te abrazara, te besara y te perdonará por todo lo que has hecho...

De pronto ya no hablaba de Radamanthys, sino de Minos, quien había padecido en sus manos, y el, sin saber que hacer le dió la espalda, no importaba que tuvieran a su hermano como un rehén, pudo ayudarle, pudo intentar escapar cuando solo eran ellos dos, cuando estaban libres de Aspros y Defteros.

—¿Hablas de Minos?

Pregunto Kanon, quien había visto a su hermano dibujar incontables retratos de Minos, uno de ellos sentado en un trono de fuego, una visión, como las que él tuvo de su musa.

—No... el nunca me perdonaría por lo que yo le hice...

Respondió, acariciando su dibujo con cariño, unas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, las que comenzaron a mojar ese papel, al recordar lo que le hacían, lo que tenía que soportar ese hermoso muchacho, que únicamente pensaba en el bienestar de su familia.

—Todos decían que era un demonio, que era un monstruo, estaba buscando a los que mataron a su madre...

Saga se alejo de Kanon, no merecía que le tratarán de hacer sentir mejor, porque él no podría perdonarse nunca, ese muchacho tampoco.

—¡Por dios santo! ¡Quemaron a esa pobre mujer, pero antes la golpearon, la humillaron y les forzaron a ver eso!

Saga llevo una mano a su rostro, llorando ahora sin controlarse, al recordar el dolor de ese hombre que era condenado por hacerse justicia, por proteger a su hermano menor que ya se veía como algo sobrenatural.

—¡Después quisieron quemar a su hermano menor! ¡Tu no estabas aquí, pero iban a matarlo!

Kanon cerro los ojos, imaginando a su musa en esa situación, siendo torturado por algo que no comprendía, seguro que Minos le veía como un oportunista, pero tenía razón, era un muchacho rico, el un pobre diablo, únicamente deseaba cuidar a su familia.

—Y después de todo lo que pasó... esas cosas llegaron, esa cosa lo violaba, le hacía daño, un daño que yo tenía que limpiar, fingiendo que no era cierto lo que decía, que no era más que su propia psique dañada, todo porque no te escuché, porque pensé que podíamos recuperar nuestra gloria pérdida...

Kanon esta vez abrazo el cuerpo de su hermano, acariciando su cabeza, sintiendo sus espasmos, su desesperación.

—¡Los vendí por unas cuantas monedas!

Saga estaba entrenando para poder pagar su deuda con ese muchacho, al que todas las noches atendía en silencio, siendo observado por el anciano y después por un hombre de piel morena, que disfrutaba del daño que le hacía a ese pobre chico.

—¡Por un poco de oro, ayude a destruir a la criatura más maravillosa de este mundo!

Saga por unos momentos pensaba en llevarse su cuerpo entre sus brazos, usar un carruaje, llegar tan lejos como pudiera, pero de hacerlo, de huir con su musa entre sus brazos, su hermano habría muerto y su amado, el joven Minos, estaría condenado.

—Se que nunca me perdonaría por lo que hice, y que no tengo ningún derecho a desearle como lo hago, a haberme enamorado de él, pero, juro por nuestro padre, que no me detendré hasta destruir a ese demonio, hasta que Minos sea libre y entonces, le dejaré castigarme por lo que hice en su contra, por haberle hecho tanto daño.

Kanon suspiro, pensando en su amor, el estaba consagrado a un muchacho con el que estuvo apenas unas semanas, y su hermano, de quién abandono en las manos de aquellas criaturas.

—Probablemente no nos correspondan, pero, por ellos somos capaces de dar nuestra vida entera, solo por la promesa de verlos seguros, tal vez sonreír hacia nosotros, son... son nuestras musas, nuestra inspiración.

Saga asintió, llevando el retrató de Minos a su corazón, cerrando los ojos, pidiéndole a cualquier clase de deidad que soportarán unos días más, ellos estaban en camino.

—Y deben ser libres.

Pronunció Saga por Kanon, quien solo asintió, cerrando los ojos, para imaginarse a su musa en ese momento, sonriendo, a salvó, aunque estuviera en los brazos de Shura, nada le importaba más, que su seguridad.

—Si, ellos merecen ser libres...

*****

—¿Donde esta Shura?

Minos regreso a su cama, pues, aun estaba débil, cerrando los ojos, imaginando sin siquiera pensarlo a otro enfermero, a otro médico, que curaba sus heridas con el mayor de los cuidados, algunas veces llorando, lo sabía porque podía sentir sus lágrimas mojando su cuerpo.

—Cuando Aiacos vino por mi, le dejé atrás...

Aiacos estaba cruzado de brazos, esperando que su esposa le visitará en esa habitación, pues, quería que conociera a su familia.

—Intentaba destruir el solo a la horda de no muertos, así que tuve que sacarlo de allí.

Minos abrió los ojos al comprender a quien se imaginaba a su lado, de quién eran esos dedos suaves, esa voz que le arrullaba, era de ese bastardo, ese Saga.

—Me dijo que me amaba y yo... yo no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Pronunció de pronto, recordando el beso de Shura, sus caricias durante la noche, las que no fueron más allá de su cabello, pero sabía que deseaba más y el no estaba listo para esa clase de cercanía, no después de lo que había pasado, de alguna forma, se sentía mal, de alguna forma posesiva y comenzaba a pensar, que ese Shura no era el mismo del frente de batalla, algo había cambiado en su amigo.

—No lo rechace, pero... no quiero un amante... no lo siento correcto.

Se quejó, porque no era la dulce sensación que tuvo cuando Kanon le tocó esa primera vez, o cuando escaparon, con el pintor era dulce, era tan difícil de describir, que no deseaba pensar en eso, porque su mente regresaba a ese demonio, a Aspros, sus garras destruyendo su alma, su cordura, su sexo provocándole dolor.

—¿Y que hay del pintor?

Aiacos no sabía de qué estaban hablando, así que no dijo nada, Radamanthys por otra parte, rodeando sus brazos, negó eso, ni siquiera con el deseaba esa clase de cercanía, en ese momento se sentía débil, sucio, como alguna fuente de pecado.

—Tampoco con el...


	78. Inmortalidad.

Shura vio como ese demonio se llevaba a Radamanthys con él, recordando el pasado, como a otro muchacho lo secuestraron del campo de batalla, recordando su dolor y la desesperación que sintió cuando le dijeron que había muerto, que ese vampiro lo destruyó, al ver su cadáver en esas estacas.

—No es el mismo.

Lo sabía bien, no era el mismo, pero si era el que se convirtió en su querido amigo muchos años atrás, de quién se enamoró Shura, cuando vivió a su lado en el campo de batalla.

—Aun así, es nuestro corazón.

Y pensaba que no estaba seguro en el Inframundo, que sería atacado por sus enemigos, que ya sabían dónde golpear, por ese ejército interminable de abominaciones.

—El castillo... debo ir al castillo...

Shura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su castillo, destruyendo a los vampiros muertos que se iban cruzando en su camino, sin detenerse, manchando su cuerpo de sangre negra, que limpiaría después.

—La paz no funciona y la guerra siempre inicia de nuevo, como un círculo interminable.

Su castillo estaba en ruinas, era una efigie de otros tiempos, de otras épocas, que estaba situado en cualquier parte, una fortaleza que iba y venía a su voluntad, un castillo negro en el aire, sobre las nubes, que aún lo esperaba, cambiando con forme las culturas cambiaban, siendo ese un regalo de un dios nocturno, un lugar donde podría gobernar a los humanos, a sus hijos, aun a las bestias, un acto que ahora veía era necesario.

—Por culpa de líderes débiles...

Pero sobretodo salvar a Radamanthys, su pequeño niño y su amigo, aquel que tenía la mala suerte de parecerse al conejito de Aspros, ese monstruo carente de cordura, al que Aioros estaba dispuesto a entregarle sin piedad, para alejarlo de él, para comprar a ese demente.

—La guerra nunca termina.

*****

Radamanthys no estaba tan seguro de que lo que había dicho su hermano de cabello negro, Aiacos, tuviera sentido, tampoco lo que decía Minos, que de nueva cuenta deseaba actuar como si fueran invencibles.

Para el, ya no existía la seguridad, únicamente las sombras y en ellas, enemigos agazapados a punto de saltarte encima, necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero, no encontraba a nadie con quien pudiera compartir su punto de vista, tal vez, el único de ellos fuera Shura, porque el pintor había desaparecido, tal vez, había sido asesinado, solo le quedaba Shura, en él podía confiar.

Radamanthys decidió entonces revisar con sus propios ojos la dimensión que decían era su hogar, descendiendo unas escaleras que parecían interminables, deteniéndose en un balcón desde donde podía ver un mar de lava con cientos de criaturas moviéndose en la tierra negra, volcánica, de la que estaba formada ese dominio.

Decidió bajar de un solo salto, cayendo con sus alas extendidas, para hacerlo con delicadeza, descendiendo lentamente, observando a docenas de formas diferentes, aladas, con cuernos, pezuñas y garras, dientes afilados, escamas, no podía señalar una sola raza, sino varias de ellas, todas juntas, como si fueran varias tribus diferentes.

Avanzo mucho más, ignorando las miradas de los demonios de menor rango, algunos siguiéndole hasta que atravesó el lago de magma, siguiendo una energía familiar, que iba oscureciendo esa tierra de llamas, de piedra negra, escuchando los movimientos de las otras criaturas, de los otros demonios.

En el fondo había un templo, un coliseo de inmensas proporciones a donde bajo, sin pensarlo, en esa área ya no había demonios y podía escuchar una respiración, el sonido de una piel arrastrarse en el suelo, como si de serpientes se trataran.

Radamanthys seguía avanzando, sin prestarle atención a ese sonido, descendiendo cada vez más en ese Zigurat, en esas escaleras de caracol que formaban extrañas formas, el sonido de aquella piel arrastrándose contra las baldosas aumentando, convirtiéndose ahora en un rugido.

Los demonios a ese nivel ya eran escasos, como si otras cosas habitaran ese mundo, haciendo que se preguntara si era cierto que existían las almas en pena, ingresando en una celda con cientos de celdas con barrotes inmensos, con criaturas de ojos muertos en su interior, algunas más grandes, otras tan deformes que no podían moverse.

Radamanthys había leído demasiado respecto a la religión, al cielo y el infierno, había encontrado divertido el libro de la comedia, pero, ahora pensaba, que ese hombre de alguna forma visito el Inframundo, porque lo que veía era parecido a lo descrito en aquellas hojas, sintiendo el viento congelado, observando los arboles retorcidos con formas humanas.

Estaba ingresando en las esferas inferiores, donde pocos demonios se atrevían a ingresar, estos eran los que tenían el verdadero poder, la bendición de su señor, el gran dios Hades, pozos sin fondo de oscuridad y pecadores, almas humanas que con su dolor, algunas veces arrepentimiento, mantenían las sombras, el magma del abismo encendido, que funcionaban como su motor, su combustible.

Radamanthys no volteo, no pensaba que pudiera hacerlo, no hasta llegar a donde pensaba que su padre o algún otro deseaba que viera, observando dos celdas inmensas, una de ellas con una forma humanoide, por llamarla de alguna forma, al menos, la mitad de su cuerpo, uno obeso, lleno de llagas y verrugas, una criatura repugnante, la otra parte, era parecida a un gusano con diez colas, todas encadenadas a pilares dentro de su celda, el rostro babeante de la criatura obesa le observo con miedo, sus ojos rojos, inyectados con sangre reconociéndolo de alguna forma que no podía comprender.

—El conejito...

Radamanthys apretó los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos, no conocía a esa cosa, no entendía porque le llamaba de esa forma, aunque, podía ver que tenía una corona de hojas retorcidas en su cabeza, cubierta con algunos cuantos mechones de cabello blanco, cuya papada caía casi a la mitad de su pecho.

—El senador.

Pronuncio con seguridad, tratando de actuar como si realmente entendiera que clase de ser era este, esperando tener razón, porque de hacerlo, tenía un arma que probablemente enloqueciera por completo a su verdugo.

—De saber que eras un maldito demonio, un príncipe del Inframundo, jamás te habría aceptado en mi serrallo.

Así que eso era, el senador, un alma condenada en el Inframundo, encadenada al último nivel de aquella tierra, por una infinidad de pecados que no podría suponer, pero no le importaba, si podía vengarse de Aspros usándole a su antojo.

—Pero me asesinaste, para que no pudiera robarte a tu propio conejito.

Radamanthys comprendía bien que esta criatura era una abominación, pero también, que sería un fuerte golpe en contra de su enemigo, el que de pronto le liberara, para que destruyera su psique, la suya y la de su hermano, un golpe psíquico, además de físico.

—Yo no te mate... fue ese bastardo, esa bestia, Defteros.

Así que su hermano tenia razón, Defteros le asesino en esa primera vida, como seguramente intentaría hacerlo en esta, tal vez el amor que ese demonio sentía por su querido hermano iba más allá de lo común, tal vez, era algo retorcido.

—Tu conejito... aún sigue con vida y yo le odio, tanto como sé que tú sigues deseándolo, Senador.

La criatura se veía sorprendida, tal vez pensaba que amaba con locura a su conejito, pero debía comprender que su odio sobrepasaba cualquier límite y no estaba en contra de usar a su mayor demonio, para destruir a su verdugo.

—Así que... podemos llegar a un acuerdo, alguna forma de que los dos obtengamos lo que deseamos.

Radamanthys se relamió los labios, acercándose a la deforme criatura en esa celda, que estaba dispuesta a obtener lo que deseaba, aunque, primero debía saber la razón detrás de ese castigo.

— ¿Si está dispuesto a salir de aquí, senador?

*****

Milo no supo qué hacer cuando su madre, o la mujer que decía ser su madre le abrazaba con demasiada fuerza, como si deseara quebrar sus costillas, separándose de él, para acariciar su cabello, besando sus mejillas.

—Eres idéntico a tu padre, eres como Kardia...

Kardia, el nombre de su padre, pero ella no decía su nombre, aunque algo en su interior le decía que en efecto era su madre, una hermosa mujer de apariencia salvaje, que lloraba sin pena, mirándole con orgullo.

—Al fin... al fin puedo verte mi pequeño.

Pronuncio abrazándolo de nuevo, esperando que él también lo hiciera, sintiendo que de pronto empezaba a llorar, temblando en sus brazos, respondiendo a su gesto con demasiada fuerza, su pequeño escorpión.

—Fui capturada... por eso no pude hacer nada por ustedes, pero al fin estas a salvo.

Ella se apartó, escuchando un carraspeo de Violate, que con su embarazo se sentía demasiado magnánima, así que aunque su esposo estuviera en contra, ella los dejaría marcharse, regresar a su casa, a la tierra en donde podrían ser libres.

—Pueden irse, como pago a los servicios que Minos recibió de este hombre.

Calvera estaba a punto de preguntarle si creía que solo así se marcharía, cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de su espalda, era Aiacos, que con su apariencia imponente, le hizo callar.

—Mi esposa les ha dado una oportunidad, pueden irse, con el conocimiento de ser aliados del Inframundo, si así lo desean.

Calvera no lo deseaba, pero Milo asintió, no deseaba pelear con el Inframundo cuando parecía que este cubría la tierra, lo sentía en el núcleo de su cuerpo, además, deseaba ver a su cachorrito, saber si estaba vivo.

—Aceptamos sus condiciones.

Aiacos sonrió, ese muchacho era mucho más inteligente que su madre, que simplemente se negaba a darles la información que necesitaban, cuando nacería el dios Hades, pero que más daba ahora, que su esposa estaba embarazada y sus hermanos a salvo en el Inframundo.

—Hades nacerá de tu esposa, pero la madre de los monstruos intentara alimentarse de tu recién nacido, así que debes tener cuidado, o todo lo que han conseguido se perderá.

Calvera había luchado en contra de decirles la información que necesitaban saber, porque pensaba, que ellos habían destruido a su pequeño, junto a su padre, pues, cuando ella fue capturada, Kardia, con su amante Degel, habían sido asesinados e intentaba vengarse de aquellos que habían lastimado a su familia.

—Ella estará a salvo siempre y cuando no salga del Inframundo, siempre y cuando, esos demonios mueran, los hermanos que han torturado a los tuyos, pues, es su fuerza de voluntad aquello que mantiene a la madre de los monstruos en este mundo.

Aiacos asintió, abrazando a su esposa, planeando la forma en que pudieran proteger a su amada, así como darles muerte a los dos hermanos gemelos, dejando que Calvera con su hijo se marcharan del Inframundo.

— ¿Cómo podremos destruirlos?

*****

Shura elevo sus manos, para que su castillo bajara a la superficie, un castillo que era una obra de ingeniería divina, una maquina con sus entrañas vivas, en donde podrían resistir los embistes de sus enemigos, a donde los vampiros que no desearan obedecer a los gemelos, los licántropos y todos ellos que resistieran asistirían, pues, había dado un mensaje, usando la luna como una forma de hablarle a cada uno de los seres de aquel mundo, necesitaba un ejército, necesitaba poder, este llegaría a su lado.

—Si quieren estar a salvo, vendrán a mí.

Una vez que su ejército se ensanchara, volvería a atacar a los gemelos, pero esta vez, no tendría piedad, esta vez, los destruiría, los incineraría para que ya no pudieran levantarse de nuevo y solo así, su amado Radamanthys estaría a salvo.

—Hijos de la luna, hijos de la noche, de todas las deidades nocturnas, habitantes del bastión, solo yo puedo protegerlos, únicamente a mí me importan.

Volvería a ser un dios y en ese momento, no permitiría que la guerra volviera a iniciar, habría paz, orden, el mundo regresaría a ser lo que en el pasado, en especial, esos pilares de fuego que se elevaban hasta tocar el cielo, desaparecerían, porque el Inframundo, no debía cubrir la tierra.

—Yo les daré cobijo, yo les daré libertad...

El mensaje había sido enviado y esperaba que todos aquellos que no desearan ser unos esclavos de dos demonios salidos de las entrañas de la noche, acudieran a su llamado.

—Yo he regresado...

*****

—Aiacos...

Aiacos estaba en compañía de su esposa, que con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, le observaba con una expresión distante, aunque él no sabía que se trataba de su esposa, supuso que era su guardaespaldas y que solo estaba realizando su deber.

—Te presento a Violate, mi esposa, la madre de mi futuro hijo.

Radamanthys jadeo sorprendido, para besar la mano de la hermosa mujer, del demonio que actuaba como el guardaespaldas de su hermano, que además, era su esposa, quien esperaba uno de sus hijos.

—Es un placer.

Violate se sonrojo al ser saludada de aquella forma, desviando la mirada, sintiendo los brazos de su esposo rodearle con delicadeza, besando su mejillas.

— ¿Por qué están encerrados los demonios de la última mazmorra?

Pregunto casi inmediatamente, esperando una respuesta sincera, la que vino como una expresión de sorpresa casi absoluta, porque no sabía, que su hermano hubiera bajado tan profundo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Uno de sus esclavos fue uno de los hijos de Hades, al morir, fue castigado por sus acciones en su contra, por permitir que fuera asesinado, es un enemigo del Inframundo.

Radamanthys asintió, si ese era su pecado, podían utilizarle para destruir la templanza de los gemelos e intentar asesinarlos, un golpe bajo, pero que con algo de suerte funcionaria, únicamente necesitaban un señuelo, él, seguido de un golpe inmediato.

—Ese senador fue el amo de los gemelos, así que... podemos soltarlo, cuando intenten capturarme, para destruir su psique, tu y yo, podemos destruirlos, yo matare a Aspros, tu a Defteros...


	79. Venganza.

Usaría al senador para quebrar a ese demonio, a ese vampiro.

Radamanthys deseaba imaginar que así sería mucho más fácil herir a su amo, al que se llamaba su amo, se dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, negándose a aceptar que ya le veía de esa forma, después de los días pasados como su conejito.

Quería quebrarlo, como él lo hizo, al robarle cualquier sentimiento de paz o seguridad, porque aun en el Inframundo, las sombras lo ocultaban, haciéndole pensar en que hubiera hecho para escapar de sus garras, de su camino, sin encontrar una sola forma, ni una sola oportunidad, diciéndose, una parte pequeña de su psique, de su alma, si aún tenía una, que nunca podría escapar de él.

— ¡No... no soy tu esclavo!

Radamanthys se agacho, para llevar sus manos a su cabeza, escuchando la voz de un niño, un pequeño demonio con su apariencia, al que podía ver si cerraba los ojos, que le decía que fuera con Aspros, que solamente él podría amarle con la apariencia infernal que poseía en ese momento.

— ¡Kanon... donde estas!

Gritaba ese nombre, porque el había logrado hacerle sentir normal, como un humano y no un demonio, ignorar sus garras encajándose en sus brazos, mordiéndose los labios, furioso, por escuchar esa cobarde esencia suya, el veneno del vampiro, pidiéndole acudir con Aspros.

— Me prometiste quedarte a mi lado...

Susurro, hincándose, sosteniendo su cabeza, enfocando su mirada en el suelo, en las baldosas, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio la imagen de ese demonio infantil, volteando, pero no había nada, era su psique, la parte de su mente que pensaba que no había escapatoria.

"Kanon... no es más que la sombra de Aspros, su igual, por eso lo deseas"

Esa voz infantil de nuevo, una voz que le recordaba a sí mismo en su infancia, pidiéndole a cualquier dios que quisiera escucharlo, por un poco de afecto, un poco de compañía, haciéndole estremecer, cerrando los ojos, encajando sus garras en su cuerpo, tan asustado que no podía moverse, creyendo que eso era cierto, que por eso le había aceptado consigo tan fácilmente.

—No es verdad... no es verdad...

Poco sabía que la madre de los monstruos le hacia alucinar con su amo, que caminando en su dirección, se agacho, para besar sus labios con delicadeza, usando su propia desesperanza como un arma en su contra.

"Te extraño conejito, regresa conmigo"

Radamanthys ataco a la silueta de Aspros, cortando un espejo, que se quebró en mil pedazos, despertando de aquella pesadilla, para tener que enfrentarse a su realidad, en donde su amo le seguía buscando, aun lo quería a su lado, como su esclavo.

—Por eso... te matare, te hare sufrir, como tú lo has hecho con nosotros, conmigo...

Susurro, tratando de recuperarse, respirando hondo, para regresar al abismo, que recorrió sin preocupación alguna, sumergiéndose hasta lo más profundo, observando al senador, que aún estaba en su jaula y después, a una muchacha de mirada amable, de cabello negro, que simplemente le sonreía.

—No confíes en él, Gracchus no es alguien de fiar, te traicionara apenas tenga una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Radamanthys camino hasta donde estaba la mujer, para observar al senador poco después, era una criatura tan horrenda como lo fue en su vida, cuando aún caminaba y moldeo a los demonios que habían destruido su vida, que se estaban comiendo al mundo.

—Tú eres un demonio y sabes que puedo destruirte, pero si logras quebrar a tu conejito, te lo recompensare...

No le interesaba lo que deseara decir aquella mujer, solo necesitaba venganza, acallar las voces que le pedían buscar a su amo, al que se decía su amo y creía, que eso pasaría, únicamente, si podía matarlo.

—Sólo así te dejare libre en la tierra.

*****

Aspros abrió los ojos, recordando las caricias de su conejito, sus piernas y sus labios, la incrementada belleza de sus formas, ahora con sus garras, pezuñas y cuernos, el brillo de sus ojos, una criatura divina en todos los sentidos, menos en el cristiano, en esa falsa religión, al menos, ante los ojos del mayor de los demonios de la noche, se trataba de un demonio, un monstruo que debía ser destruido, por eso, el debía protegerlo.

—Lo siento, puedo percibir como se mueve, como se acerca a mí...

Defteros no dijo nada, simplemente guardo silencio, sorprendido de que su hermano quisiera hablarle, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando silencio, como si ya no creyera en sus palabras.

—Vendrá a mí, puedo sentirlo, mi conejito me extraña como yo a él, mi Radamanthys, mi amante inmortal...

Aspros se asomó en uno de los múltiples balcones de la mansión Walden, una tierra sagrada, que los demonios no se atreverían a tocar, por eso, sabía que estaba seguro, los dos, aunque Defteros actuaba de una forma extraña, demasiado dominante y eso no le gustaba, no aceptaba ordenes de nadie, tal vez consejos, pero no órdenes.

—No quiero que lo ataques, no quiero que uses tu fuerza en su contra, es mi amante, será mi esposo, así que lo mejor es que se lleven bien, o tendré que meditar en las palabras de tu avecilla, estaba muy segura, cuando dijo que tú lo mataste... podría llegar a pensar que es cierto eso y créeme Defteros, no podría soportarlo de ser verdad.

Aspros tenía lo que podría llamarse dos estados, el vulnerable, cuando recordaba su pasado, todo lo que ese senador le hizo, pero sobre todo, como le robaron la oportunidad para vengarse y aquel sádico, invencible, que dominaba a los demás, que lograba seducirlos con unas cuantas palabras, pero ambos, estaban enamorados de su conejito, obsesionados a tal grado que había hecho lo indecible por mantenerlo a su lado, que haría lo que fuera por ello, aun distanciarse de su hermano, quien dudaba de que tan lejos podría llegar.

— ¿Me matarías por un esclavo?

Aspros estaba recargado en el pasamanos del balcón, mirando sus ejércitos durmientes, cuando su hermano pronuncio aquellas palabras, esa pregunta, hacia no sabía cuánto tiempo dijo que no le daría la espalda, que nunca levantaría una mano en su contra, pero eso era cuando creía que no se trataba de un demonio, de aquel que mato a su conejito, ahora, ya no lo sabía, porque si esa avecilla tenia razón, el podría matar a este otro, únicamente para que no le diera la espalda, no se alejara de él y esa actitud, era una de las que más odiaba en cualquier clase de criatura.

— No lo sé, tu dime... mataste a mi conejito.

*****

Kanon abrió los ojos al sentir los gritos de su musa atravesar las barreras invisibles de aquel universo, estaba asustado, necesitaba de su ayuda, pero, habían pasado quince años, aún faltaban cinco más, cinco días en el mundo mortal, cinco años en esa dimensión acuosa, en los cuales cualquier cosa podría suceder, como perder la vida, o la voluntad, la fuerza para seguir de pie, enfrentándose con ese monstruo.

— ¡Radamanthys! ¡Mi musa me necesita!

Le grito a su padre que con sus miles de ojos le observo sin inmutarse, no los dejaría salir hasta que se hubieran cumplido esos veinte años, de otra forma, su musa y su hijo, perderían la vida, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para defenderlo.

—Faltan cinco años... apenas cinco días en la dimensión de tu musa, puede esperar más tiempo, pero tú, no tendrás más, de salir antes de ese lapso.

Kanon maldijo en silencio, ya habían tenido esa discusión más de una vez, sin importar lo que le pidiera no le dejaría salir de esa dimensión y con cada día que pasaba, el dolor de su amado aumentaba un poco más.

—Yo podría quedarme cinco años más en su lugar, pero deja que Kanon salga, ese muchacho lo necesita.

Saga suplico también, podía ver el dolor de su hermano, pero, la respuesta de su padre fue la misma, volvió a atacarlos, pero esta vez con más violencia, ya que si tenían tiempo y fuerza, para pedirle salir de aquella dimensión, soportaban un entrenamiento mucho más estricto.

—Saldrás en el tiempo acordado, muchacho, no me hagas repetirlo.

*****

Minos ya se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para levantarse de la cama sin ayuda de su hermano o de su amante, Radamanthys estaba sentado en uno de los múltiples sillones, llevaba algunas noches durmiendo en su habitación, temeroso de quedarse solo, decía escucharlo cuando no lo acompañaban, como el hacía con Defteros, cuando este quiso llamarlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

Le pregunto entonces, sintiendo las caricias del mayor, que recorría sus cejas como sabía que no le gustaba que lo hicieran, pero esta vez, no deseaba irse, no quería rechazar el afecto de su hermano mayor, que le miraba en silencio.

—Su voz, tu propia voz, diciéndote que lo necesitas, que él es tu amo... que debes ir con el...

Minos medito su pregunta, su hermano sabía que no había logrado negarse a Defteros, que había acudido a su llamado cada ocasión que eso había sucedido, como ahora, Radamanthys trataría de realizar una locura, creyendo que así podría matarlo, él y Aiacos, cuando en sus visiones, se necesitaban de los tres para lograrlo.

—Sabes que no pude hacerlo, como tú tampoco lo estas logrando, por eso es que deseas realizar esta locura, ofrecerte como un cordero para sacrificio rodeado de lobos, porque piensas que así podrás destruirlo, pero no es así, de esa forma, peleando tu solo, lo único que lograras, será que te capturen de nuevo.

Radamanthys se levantó, observándole fijamente, preguntándose si acaso Aiacos le había dicho sus planes, la razón de eso, porque Minos no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a esos hermanos, podrían matarlo.

—Aiacos es un buen hermano, quiere ser parte de la familia y está preocupado por ti... así que me dijo, me advirtió de tu locura.

Radamanthys se levantó entonces, estaba desesperado, porque si no podía matarlo, que ocurriría, terminaría aceptándolo como su amo, uno que no dejaba de llamarle, de tirar de la cuerda invisible que los unía, que le causaba el mayor de los terrores, porque lo extrañaba.

—Tengo miedo Minos... tengo mucho miedo... miedo a ser su esclavo, miedo a aceptarlo como mi amo... así que... debo destruirlo.

Minos asintió, pero no iría solo, irían los tres, en sus sueños, ellos se enfrentaban a esas hordas de demonios y tal vez, el necesitaba un poco de la fuerza terrenal para terminar de madurar, finalizar su transformación, ya que a diferencia de sus hermanos, era medio ángel, estos, no vivían en el Inframundo.

—Por eso yo te acompañare, tú, yo y Aiacos seremos invencibles, te lo prometo.

Radamanthys quiso negarse, su hermano estaba muy malherido, estaba débil, moriría de enfrentarse a esos demonios, Defteros lo mataría para que volviera a nacer, así que no podía permitirlo, porque lo perdería sin remedio.

—No te dejare ir de otra forma...

No era un niño, tampoco le estaba pidiendo permiso, aun así, asintió, relamiendo sus labios, la verdad era que le tenía miedo a Aspros, un miedo que congelaba su sangre y le evitaba pensar con claridad, porque muy en el fondo creía que su destino estaba echado, que nada del mundo podría cambiarlo, que el seria su esclavo.

—No me dejes caer, no dejes que me convierta en su esclavo.

Le suplico entonces, logrando que Minos asintiera, no lo permitiría, porque antes de eso lo destruirían, por intentar lastimar a su hermano, porque se vengarían de su dolor, como era justo que pasara.

—No lo permitiré Radamanthys... no dejare que vuelvan a hacerte daño, porque de eso se trata ser tu hermano mayor...

Minos rodeo el cuerpo de Radamanthys en ese momento, recordando sus visiones, pero mucho más aun, las palabras de Defteros, que le acusaba de ser un mal hermano, de darle la espalda al menor, como si no valiera nada, pero la verdad era que toda su vida había tratado de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre, protegerlo del peligro, mato a su padre, lo mando lejos y ahora, le ayudaría a matar a ese demonio, a ese vampiro, que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

—Serás libre y... y te dejare ver a ese pintorcillo tuyo, aunque no me agrede en lo absoluto que se parezca a ese Saga...

Radamanthys sonrió, porque no estaba pidiéndole permiso de ser cortejado por Kanon, si aún estaba vivo, o si aún le deseaba a su lado, además, le había dicho que no deseaba otro amante, porque pensaría que aceptaría a ese pintor a su lado.

—Francamente prefiero a Shura, pero, puedo ver que te atrae de ese pintorcillo, ese pobre diablo, es atractivo, es inteligente, es poderoso... y creo que te ama...

Minos odiaba a ese hombre, porque sedujo a su hermano menor, pero que podía hacer cuando este le amaba tanto, debía aceptarlo, sin tratar de interponerse en su camino.

—Pero primero, nos vengaremos de esos demonios...

*****

Milo en compañía de su madre regresaron a la jauría, en donde Thanatos dio la alarma apenas pudieron verlos, estaban a punto de marcharse en dirección del castillo flotante, pero, primero debían reunir a su hermano, con su ángel, que caminaba como si hubiera visitado el pueblo y regresara de un simple paseo, seguido de una mujer de cabello negro, que veía ese lugar con extrañeza.

— ¿Licántropos?

Pregunto Calvera, estos eran tan malos como los vampiros, especialmente aquellos de aquel inmenso tamaño, como ese lobo negro, y después, ese de pelaje dorado, que aulló al ver a Milo, para correr en su dirección, al mismo tiempo que su hijo lo imitaba, abriendo los brazos, para recibir a un hombre gigantesco, que le abrazo con fuerza, dando vueltas con él en el mismo sitio, para besar sus labios con pasión, con lujuria, haciendo que se sonrojara, porque seguía siendo tan gentil como lo recordaba, así como apuesto.

—Mi cachorrito... sabía que no podías estar muerto.


	80. Derrota.

Caminaba lentamente hacia esas lanzas, cuyos cuerpos eran devorados por los cuervos, todos y cada uno, con el aroma de la sangre impregnando el ambiente, haciéndole sentir nauseas, que controlo, porque debía arrancar las picas, para abrirse camino hasta ese cuerpo clavado en ellas, después de todos sus esfuerzos, había llegado tarde, su alumno estaba muerto, su cuerpo abandonado en las garrochas, como si no valiera nada para ese vampiro, un cuerpo que bajo con cuidado, que casi parecía dormir después de cerrar sus ojos con sus manos.

—Radamanthys...

Susurro, aun con ese recuerdo fresco en su mente, en su memoria inmortal, su alumno que se había convertido en su amigo, que ya no era humano y que se había guarecido en el Inframundo, lejos de él, de su afecto.

—No temas, te recuperare...

Cid vestía una armadura, en la que tenía amarrado un collar, regalo de su alumno, aquella única ocasión en la cual pudieron compartir su lecho, antes de que ese monstruo se lo llevara del campo de batalla, para asesinarlo en esas estacas.

—Te salvare y te regresare a nuestra casa...

*****

Hypnos abrazaba el cuerpo de Milo con fuerza, quien le rodeaba con una de sus piernas, besando sus labios con la pasión que solamente su escorpión podía entregarle, sin importarle que Thanatos o su madre los vieran sorprendidos, al fin estaba con su cachorrito, a quien pensó por un momento, Camus había asesinado.

— ¿Por qué estas abrazando y besando a mi hijo?

Calvera pregunto con demasiada seguridad, esperando una respuesta del gigante rubio, que se separó de su escorpión con una expresión de completa sorpresa, no sabía que tenía una madre ni que estaba besando a su hijo frente a ella.

—Yo... yo lo siento, no sabía que tan bella dama estaba presente.

Pronuncio separándose de Milo, quien arqueo una ceja, sin separarse de aquel brazo tan fuerte, de su amante rubio, que avanzo con toda calma, para acercarse a ella, besando el dorso de su mano, tratando de ser tan amable como podría serlo con la mujer que había dado a luz a su compañero, a su dulce escorpión, su amado.

—Mi nombre es Hypnos y prometo cuidar de su hijo, ser un buen esposo, porque yo soy su compañero, y no permitiré que nadie lo aparte de mis brazos.

Fue su respuesta, que si bien trataba de ser amable, al ser un ser tan viejo comprendía que esa mujer era el ángel, y esperaba que no quisiera apartarlo de sus brazos, porque no se lo permitiría, puesto que podía ser amable con ella, pero un lobo sediento de sangre, si trataban de apartar a su amado de su lado.

—Pero seré tan amable y bondadoso como la madre de este hermoso tesoro se lo merece.

Calvera entendió la amenaza velada, también lo hizo Milo, pero no le importo en lo absoluto, porque amaba a su lobo, a su cachorrito dorado, que se veía aún estaba malherido, pues cojeaba, su respiración era entrecortada, se veía que no estaba en condiciones para intentar salvarle, aunque si lo intento, siendo detenido por Thanatos, por el consorte de su hermano, puesto a dormir tantas veces, que comenzó a pensar en la forma de huir a media noche, únicamente para llegar a su lado.

—Madre, amo a mi cachorrito, es el único hombre que me ha tratado con respeto, con cariño y que se ha sometido a mis deseos, así que por favor, si quieres formar parte de nosotros, de esta jauría, no intentes separarnos, los lobos, únicamente tenemos una pareja de por vida y yo lo acepto, como mi esposo y mi compañero.

Nunca sería un licántropo, los tres lo comprendían perfectamente, especialmente Hypnos, porque al ser un ángel, aun el vampirismo empezaba a curarse lentamente, así que Calvera únicamente asintió, sonriendo, suponía que debía aceptar esa condición, su pequeño amaba a un licántropo, como ella amo a un mortal, y una de sus hermanas amo a un demonio de extraño sombrero.

—Nunca intentaría separarte del hombre que amas, se lo doloroso que puede ser eso, pues me robaron a tu padre.

Milo asintió, Hypnos entonces los condujo al interior de la única construcción en pie, para explicarles que aceptarían la protección del vampiro ancestral, de aquel llamado Cid, un viejo aliado, que les daría cobijo en un castillo flotante.

—Yo me volví amigo del Inframundo, esos príncipes saben pagar sus deudas, ellos no nos atacaran.

Manigoldo fumaba en silencio, sonriendo al escuchar esas palabras, puesto que ellos les habían ayudado a llegar al Inframundo, a escapar, así que podían considerarse sus amigos hasta cierto punto, especialmente, si Kanon recordaba sus esfuerzos y el asesinato de Albafica.

—No es a ellos a quienes tememos, es a los no muertos, cada vez son mayores sus ejércitos, la horda no deja de crecer, debemos escapar mientras aun podamos hacerlo.

Thanatos seguía dando órdenes, Hypnos aceptando sus consejos, en especial cuando ahora debía proteger a dos ángeles, y Cid era un guerrero que cumplía su palabra, en cada una de las ocasiones en que pudieron verse.

—Por el momento Thanatos tiene razón...

Milo no estaba interesado en discutir con Thanatos, mucho menos con su cachorrito, lo que deseaba era recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que tomándolo del cabello, para obligarlo a agacharse, lamio el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Antes de partir, quiero estar contigo unas horas...

Susurro seductor en su oído, logrando que Hypnos únicamente asintiera, haría lo que su ángel le pidiera, únicamente para demostrarle que no era un macho alfa del que debía protegerse, si era un alfa, pero uno que cuidaría a su amado sin pensarlo.

—Lo que tú me ordenes, mi escorpión dorado.

Le respondió, besando sus labios de nuevo, con fuerza, ingresando su lengua en su boca, gimiendo cuando la lengua de su compañero empezó a luchar contra la suya, acariciando su cabello, recorriendo su cuello, para separarse poco después, relamiendo sus labios.

—Quiero borrarme el hedor a no muerto de mi ser, como únicamente tu puedes lograrlo...

Esperaba ser el único que alguna vez pudiera seducir a su compañero, quien subió sobre su lomo, cuando se transformó en un enorme lobo, para escapar de la jauría unas cuantas horas, buscando privacidad y su cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo.

—Esto es incómodo...

Se quejó Calvera, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, cuando el que fumaba rodeo sus hombros, ofreciéndole un cigarro, que ella acepto, después de todo, él era el esposo de su cuñado y podría explicarle alguna cosa o dos.

—Soy el cuñado de Hypnos, así que estamos en familia, mi nombre es Manigoldo, fui amigo de Kardia y Degel.

*****

Los tres hermanos salieron a la superficie y comenzaron a atacar a los no muertos, a la horda, destrozándola con sus garras y su fuerza demoniaca, destruyendo docenas en cuestión de segundos, avanzando incansables, sin detenerse.

Minos comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo se iba recuperando, a su lado estaba Lune, que luchaba incansable, usando su látigo, sus habilidades, para protegerle, encontrándolo mucho más hermoso todavía, de cuando era un humano, ambos se deseaban mucho más con esas formas no humanas.

Aiacos era muy fuerte, lograba destruir a los cadáveres que avanzaban en su dirección, sin cansarse, esperando que pronto los hermanos llegaran a ellos, sintiendo su oscuridad, la sangre antigua acercarse.

Radamanthys era sin duda el más violento, un ser de llamas y furia, una criatura imparable, cuyos ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad, bañado con la sangre de los no muertos, esperando que Aspros llegara, que no fuera un cobarde, que intentara regresarlo a su celda, para que así pudiera matarlo, con su esclavo oculto, para que su amo comprendiera el verdadero significado del dolor.

— ¡Conejito!

Sintiéndolo mucho antes de que le llamara por su nombre, aquel odioso apodo que no toleraba escuchar por más tiempo, sus ojos amarillos observándolo fijamente, respirando hondo, sus hermanos a sus espaldas, el hibrido de plumaje blanco, el demonio de negras plumas, quienes se acercaron un poco al menor, para darle fuerza.

—Aspros...

Su odio era palpable, así como su seguridad, Aspros tenía una espada en su mano, sus ojos azules recorrían la figura de su conejito, que ladeando la cabeza unos centímetros, le sonrió, con una expresión que encontró hermosa, pero cualquier otro hubiera visto como una amenaza.

—Te estaba esperando...

Defteros sabía lo que tenía que hacer, separar a los dos hermanos, matar a su avecilla y a ese demonio de fuego con el látigo en sus manos, ese de cabello largo, que ya había destruido, pero como todos los de su clase regresaba de la muerte.

—El diablo ha regresado.

Pronuncio el menor, atacando a Lune, que esta vez pudo esquivarlo, siendo protegido por su amado príncipe, que lanzo sus plumas como si fueran navajas en contra del vampiro menor, elevándose en el aire, al igual que Aiacos, que empezó el ataque contra el segundo de los hermanos, dejándole a Radamanthys la oportunidad de vengarse de su amo.

—Y el también...

Radamanthys hizo una señal para que la tierra se abriera con interminables grietas de las cuales brotaba lava incandescente, como docenas o centenas de demonios de todas las formas y tamaños, que inmediatamente comenzaron a destruir al ejercito de no muertos, cayendo en la misma cantidad, cubriendo ese campo de batalla de muerte, de gritos y de dolor.

—Sigues siendo igual de bonito que antes Conejito...

A las espaldas de Radamanthys de pronto se elevó una criatura grotesca, de piel blanca, con gordura mórbida, ojos brillando en las sombras, una sonrisa y una expresión que jamás podría olvidar, brazos como troncos de árbol unidos a manos redondas, hinchadas, una cola larga, dividida en diez látigos, que le hizo retroceder unos pasos, respirando hondo.

— ¿Me has extrañado conejito?

Le pregunto elevándose, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse en su contra, haciéndole recordar su niñez, su dolor en las manos de aquella criatura, que regresaba con la forma de un demonio, Radamanthys le señalo a la enorme criatura, era su regalo para él.

—Te gusta, lo traje especialmente para ti...

Pronuncio esperando verle retroceder presa del pánico, recordar la pesadilla sufrida en las manos de aquella criatura, al mismo tiempo que la batalla contra Defteros iba tomando el curso esperado, alejándolo de su hermano mayor, que no se movía, observando al senador, con un rostro indescifrable, debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en ese lugar.

—Gracchus...

Aspros apenas pudo pronunciar, retrocediendo varios pasos, observando como repentinamente, el senador sostenía a Radamanthys de los cuernos, para azotarlo contra el suelo, lanzándolo a la misma lava de donde seguían saliendo más demonios, logrando sin proponérselo que despertara, al ver que con su cola, sostenía a su conejito de todas las extremidades, golpeándolo de un lado a otro, como si deseara destruir sus huesos, quebrarlos en pequeños pedazos.

—Ella me prometió que me liberaría si te mataba, príncipe Radamanthys, el más estúpido de todos los conejos...

Radamanthys logro soltarse, con demasiada facilidad, comprendiendo las palabras de esa muchacha, observando como una criatura repulsiva, con rostro de perro, amamantando dos atrocidades, le observaba a las espaldas del senador, que de nuevo se lanzaba en su contra.

— ¡Muere maldito!

Eso no debía estar sucediendo, se dijo, tratando de defenderse, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que inmediatamente, Aspros, al ver que su conejito estaba en peligro se lanzó en contra del senador, con el mismo brío con que lo hiciera en el pasado, pero esta vez, con las habilidades, con la fuerza y el poder para lastimarlo, para salvar a su amado de su asesino, al menos, de quien pensaba fue su asesino.

— ¡Es mío!

Radamanthys esperaba recuperar su seguridad, al ver a su amo derrotado, huyendo del senador, no atacándolo, usando su espada, su fuerza y su velocidad, para destruirlo, como un ángel vengador, más que un cordero asustado, haciéndolo retroceder, presa del pánico, respirando hondo.

—Minos... Aiacos...

Pronuncio casi en un susurro, al ver que los restos de Gracchus eran lanzados al mismo abismo, pero ya sin vida, cuando fueron empujados con la punta del pie de su amo sin miramientos, la espada de Aspros cubierta de su sangre, aun el propio vampiro estaba rojo, con una sangre que se iba evaporando, porque la madre de los monstruos le había retirado su protección, al que deseaba lejos del Inframundo era a él, y sus gemelos seguían siendo sus mejores cartas.

—Gracias conejito... al fin, pude vengarme...

Radamanthys negó eso, retrocediendo varios pasos, tratando de apartarse de su amo, sin atreverse a levantar una sola mano en su contra, de tanto miedo que le tenía, escuchando esa voz de nuevo, la del niño.

"Deja que Aspros te cuide, sabes que solamente él podrá hacerlo"

Radamanthys de pronto se resbalo, cayendo al suelo, aun arrastrándose en este, hasta que ese niño, otra vez esa criatura con cuernos en su cabeza, lo sostenía, sin fuerza, pero evitando que pudiera seguir apartándose.

"El nos ama... él nos cuidara... el será bueno... el será amable y nos colmara de caricias... no huyas, sabes que es nuestro amo, que lo queremos"

Aspros siguió caminando en su dirección, hasta quedar a su lado, agachándose para acariciar sus mejillas y besar sus labios, con delicadeza, con un sentimiento que podría ser amor, de no ser tan enfermo, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Mi conejito... al fin te encuentro.

Radamanthys únicamente temblaba en el suelo, recargado en la piedra, sus ojos fijos en los de Aspros, que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa, acariciándole con delicadeza, creyendo que lo acompañaría a su castillo.

—Es momento de irnos...

Susurro, ofreciéndole una mano, que el niño demonio le obligo a aceptar, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, llevándola a la de Aspros, que sonrió, tirando en su dirección.

—Debemos regresar a nuestra mansión, al castillo Walden.

Radamanthys entonces, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, no se movió, aunque Aspros tiraba de su mano, con una interrogación en su rostro, preguntándose porque no se movía, hasta que cuatro lanzas se clavaron en su cuerpo, apartándolo de su conejito, que no se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera al ver de quien se trataba esa criatura, que vestía una armadura negra.

—Aléjate de él...


	81. Cid.

Cid había esperado el momento en que Radamanthys saliera del Inframundo, porque comprendía muy bien que Aspros intentaría atacarlo, llevarlo de regreso a su mansión, que había robado de la familia Walden, preguntándose, donde estaba ese mocoso Kanon, a quien despreciaba por sobre todo, porque había abandonado a su musa, con demasiada facilidad, haciéndole ver, que tan falso era su cariño, en cambio el suyo, había sobrevivido siglos, su amor era interminable.

Podía ver a ese demente creer que podía llevárselo a su lado, al castillo que les robó a los Walden, como sostenía su mano e intentaba que lo siguiera, así, sin más.

Radamanthys no se podía mover, mirándole con terror casi absoluto, pero no podría lastimarlo más, ahora él sería el responsable de protegerlo, cuando ese pintor le había dado la espalda.

Cid utilizo un hechizo antiguo, convocando varias lanzas, que arrojó en su contra, clavándolo con ellas, escuchando su quejido, viendo sus ojos endurecer e inyectarse de sangre, reconociendo su rostro, era aquel del carruaje, quien desde un inicio quiso protegerlo, separarlo de su amado conejito.

-Aléjate de él...

Le advirtió, esperando que Aspros se lanzará en su contra como solo un demente como el haría, riéndose al ver que de pronto, ese vampiro se arrancaba las lanzas, sin demostrar ninguna clase de dolor, únicamente una furia casi ciega.

-¡No me lo quitarás, mi conejito es sólo mío!

Le grito furioso, abandonando a Radamanthys en el suelo, para atacarlo con demasiada furia, cometiendo errores, sus movimientos eran torpes a comparación de los suyos, ya que ellos atacaban como unos salvajes, no habían estudiado pelea ni esgrima, ninguna arte de guerra.

-¡El desea venir conmigo!

Le grito desesperado, cortando el aire sobre el con la espada, al mismo tiempo que Cid se movía esquivándolo para responder con sus gráciles maniobras, con su espada bendita, que había recuperado de su castillo, notando como Radamanthys permanecía en el mismo lugar, su mirada perdida, su rostro desencajado.

-¡Despierta de una vez Radamanthys!

Su amigo, quien tenía el rostro de su alumno reaccionó, levantándose del suelo, para intentar atacar a su amo, deteniéndose cuando Cid le dio una señal que significaba que se quedará en ese lugar, que no se moviera.

— ¡El es mío!

El grito de Aspros fue como un rugido, apartando a Shura de su conejito, sin dejarle acercarse a él, quien permanecía en silencio, observando esa batalla, tratando de comprender la razón detrás de la fuerza de su amigo, sus movimientos, porque parecía que podía enfrentarse con su amo, como si fueran iguales.

— ¡Radamanthys no es tuyo, no es de nadie!

No le pertenecía a ese demonio, no era de Aspros, mucho menos de Kanon, tal vez, con suerte correspondería a su afecto, porque no lo aparto cuando le beso antes de que se lo llevaran, pero aun así, no era de su propiedad, no era un objeto que pudiera poseer, era una criatura viva, un ser consciente de sí mismo, era libre.

— ¡Y no dejare que vuelvas a destruirlo!

Aspros comprendió en ese momento que le imaginaba como aquel segundo conejito, el que se mató y era humano, el que nunca despertó su sangre, porque no era tan puro como este, o como su primer conejito, sonriendo, negando eso, no era ese muchacho, necio, torpe, que se quitó la vida antes de aceptar su amor.

— ¡Yo nunca le haría daño a mi conejito!

Ya le había hecho mucho daño, Radamanthys se veía asustado, un poco más delgado de lo que fuera en el pasado, su rostro desencajado, con enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, a pesar de ser un demonio, tenía las marcas que las pesadillas, la cacería a la que había sido sometido y el poco alimento, dejaban en cualquier ser vivo.

— ¡Lo estas matando!

Estaba destruyendo su espíritu, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, en su expresión, en la forma de moverse, Radamanthys pronto dejaría de existir, si no detenía a ese demonio que intentaba apoderarse de su amigo.

— ¡Y no te lo permitiré!

Aspros estaba tan desesperado, tratando de matar a Cid sin poder lastimarlo, recibiendo tantas heridas que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente, negando con desesperación sus mentiras, no estaba destruyendo a su conejito, lo amaba, era su todo, lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado, para siempre.

— ¡Mentiroso!

*****

Minos en compañía de Aiacos y Lune, peleaban con Defteros que iba perdiendo terreno con cada segundo que pasaba, los dos hermanos eran demasiado rápidos, demasiado poderosos, las plumas cortaban como dagas afiladas, el látigo de Lune era como llamas, como piedras incandescentes, no podían enfrentarse a ellos, no cuando peleaban juntos.

— ¡Malditos!

Minos comenzó a reírse, aun a medio transformar, pero seguro que podría destruirle sin problema, relamiendo sus labios, al ver que Defteros era ahora, quien estaba desesperado y no él.

— ¿Qué se siente no tener el poder ahora Defteros?

Le pregunto, riéndose de su desesperación, con la llave de plata en sus manos, un báculo que cambiaba de forma y ahora se trataba de una espada de fuego, que resplandecía en su mano, como la legendaria espada del arcángel que derroto a la estrella de la mañana.

—Espero que estés asustado, temeroso, que comprendas que no tienes una oportunidad para derrotarnos y que ahora solo te toca morir, como el gusano que eres.

Defteros sangraba, parte de su piel estaba quemada, con fuertes verdugones, mirándole fijamente con una expresión molesta, relamiendo sus labios con una extraña resolución, debía escapar, llevarse a su hermano, porque los ejércitos de no muertos caían bajo las garras de los demonios de interminables tamaños y formas, preguntándose donde se encontraba Youma, porque no les brindaba su ayuda, como se los había prometido.

—Por el momento al fin tienes una victoria buitre de dos caras, pero pronto, te matare para que pueda educarte como un esclavo perfecto, porque aún me gusta todo de ti, pero no tú, no tú.

Minos negó eso, riéndose de la derrota de su torturador, que pensaba que le dejaría huir, así como así, continuando con su ofensiva, ignorando de momento la pelea de Shura y Aspros, como este también comenzaba a perder, retrocediendo varios pasos, con un Radamanthys inmóvil.

— ¿Piensas que te tengo miedo? ¿Qué tus amenazas funcionan conmigo?

Ya no lo hacían, porque comprendía la verdad, era demasiado poderoso y ni siquiera había despertado del todo, cuando lo hiciera, mataría a Defteros con sus propias manos, así que, sin más dejo de atacar, tal vez cometiendo un error fundamental, dejando escapar a su enemigo, para que pudiera llegar con su hermano e intentara llevárselo consigo.

—Dejen que se vaya, que huya, que comprenda el dolor que nosotros sufrimos.

Aiacos no estaba nada seguro de eso, de permitirle escapar, porque podían destruirle con facilidad o por el contrario, esos dos gemelos regresar con un poder mucho mayor, un mejor ejército.

—Deberíamos destruirlos por lo que han hecho con ustedes...

Minos negó eso, deseaba madurar cuando lo matara, y aún faltaba algo que le hiciera despertar, no eran los pilares de fuego, ni la llave, debía ser algo más, algo que debía ocurrir, de lo contrario, pensaba, no podrían realizar el trabajo que su padre les encargo.

—Lo haremos, cuando haya despertado por completo.

*****

Aspros seguía peleando con él, con su otro enemigo, el primordial era ese pintor, que intentaba apartarlo de su hermoso conejito, cuando, Defteros llego a su encuentro, atacando por la espalda a Cid, logrando lanzarlo lejos de su hermano de momento.

— ¡Debemos irnos ahora que podemos!

Estaba loco si creía que abandonaría a su conejito, que aun yacía inmóvil, observando su batalla, como trataba de protegerlo de ese otro vampiro, que lo confundía con el segundo conejito.

— ¡No, no me iré sin mi conejito!

Radamanthys retrocedió unos pasos cuando Aspros intento acercarse a él, para ser golpeado por su hermano, por la espalda, con tanta fuerza, que perdió el conocimiento, cargándolo en sus brazos, no sin antes prometerle una muerte dolorosa a su conejito, quien apretó los dientes, como si a él si pudiera atacarlo.

—Asesino...

Pronuncio Radamanthys, escuchando la voz del pequeño con cuernos, que odiaba a Defteros por sobre todo, por apartarlo de su amado, recordando cómo le hirió, arrancando sus alas, su cola y al final sus cuernos, únicamente porque amaba a su sol.

—Tú asesinaste a su conejito.

Defteros retrocedió, porque estaba en lo cierto, pero no había forma en que ese demonio lo supiera, a menos, que recordara fragmentos de aquella otra vida, cuando pudo matarlo, para proteger a su sol, de las garras de ese demonio con apariencia de niño.

—Pude matar a ese demonio para salvar a mi sol de su influencia, así que puedo matarte a ti también.

Pronuncio antes de irse, con su hermano entre sus brazos, quien estaba al borde de la consciencia, escuchando sus palabras, como en un sueño, sin poder moverse, sin poder mover un solo dedo, pero sus sentidos, aún estaban despiertos, aún estaban presentes.

—No lo dudes...

*****

Cid se puso de pie con un solo salto, observando como el hermano menor se llevaba al mayor, acercándose a Radamanthys, para rodear su cuerpo con fuerza, sus brazos envolviéndolo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Radamanthys asintió, tensándose levemente al sentir los brazos de Cid rodear su cuerpo, acariciando su cintura y su cabeza, como si fueran amantes, o amados, sin atreverse a apartarse, porque, no sabía cómo lo tomaría, si aceptaría ese gesto o se sentiría rechazado, traicionado.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

Respondió, al mismo tiempo que Minos caminaba en su dirección, preocupándose de pronto al ver que Cid abrazaba a su hermano, que decía no se sentía seguro recibiendo esa clase de caricias, que no correspondía a los afectos de su amigo.

—Suéltalo, Radamanthys no se siente seguro cuando lo tocan... no por el momento.

Cid volteo, sin entender lo que le decían, liberando a Radamanthys de sus brazos, preguntándose que se suponía que deseaba decirle Minos, el mal hermano, quien dejo que atacaran a su hermano menor, que lo condeno a esa pesadilla, únicamente por un poco de poder, un medio demonio todavía, uno que podía morir, evitando que el Inframundo se elevara por completo en la tierra.

— ¿Y permitirías que una aberración del abismo lo tocara? ¿Le dejarías a Kanon hacer lo que desee con tu hermano? ¿Unicamente por un poco de poder?

Minos permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, no podía reconocer a este hombre que se encontraba junto a Radamanthys, quien simplemente guardaba silencio, escuchando al pequeño niño, gritarle, ordenarle que fuera con su amado, con Aspros, amenazándolo con destruir su psique si le seguía haciendo daño a su amo.

— Tu provocaste todo esto Minos, tu avaricia los condeno, pero como siempre, tu buena suerte te ha salvado, te ha liberado del interés de Defteros, cuando, Radamanthys es la presa de Aspros, cuando este nunca le dejara libre, a menos que sea destruido y aun así, lo dejaste huir.

Repentinamente, Radamanthys regreso en sí, mirando a Minos como si no comprendiera sus acciones, porque les había visto pelear con Defteros, estaba malherido, no podía enfrentarse a tres demonios, e intento huir, pero en vez de perseguirlo, le permitieron alejarse.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Olvidaste que debían matarlos? ¿Qué solo así podremos ser libres?

Cid rio entonces, al ver que Radamanthys no entendía sus actos, pero que podía ver lo que él vio en sus acciones, una nueva traición en contra de su hermano, únicamente, para demostrar que era poderoso, únicamente, porque no se daba cuenta que él estaba en peligro, en cambio, el mayor, ya no sería la presa de Defteros, no hasta que asesinara al tercer conejito.

—Quería despertar por completo, para así poder presumir que un demonio, un hibrido, pudo destruir a su enemigo, pero tu Radamanthys... tu no le importas, no en realidad, porque de hacerlo, no te habría dejado solo, no te habría mandado al frente, no habría buscado la llave de plata ni te habría culpado de ser quien los condeno, tampoco te habría hecho regresar a la mansión en donde corrías peligro, ni dejado ir a tu enemigo, para darle una nueva oportunidad para destruirte.

No podía dejar que regresara al Inframundo, debía volver con él a su castillo y la única forma en que podía hacerlo, era separarlo del mal hermano, de ese que únicamente buscaba su gloria o su poder, que le había dado la espalda desde su primera vida.

—Ven conmigo a mi castillo, allí estarás seguro, yo me encargare de matar a esos dos demonios, de mantenerte seguro, además, así ellos nos atacaran a nosotros, no al Inframundo y tu hermano, tu querido hermano, estará seguro.

Si culpar a Minos de su desgracia no funcionaba, trataría de que entendiera el peligro que su presencia en el Inframundo implicaba para sus hermanos, Radamanthys era bueno, el no permitiría que su familia fuera dañada por ellos.

—Radamanthys, no escuches estas estupideces, por favor.

Minos no podía comprender qué clase de persona era Shura, porque hablaba con esa ponzoñosa lengua de plata, ni porque su hermano lo estaba escuchando, sin embargo, tampoco podía negar sus pecados, su traición al menor, así que simplemente esperaba, que no cometiera ninguna locura.

—Shura tiene razón, no sé por qué no lo he visto antes, mi presencia en el Inframundo es un peligro para tu esposa, para ti, para Minos, debo irme, no puedo permanecer en su compañía, no hasta que mi hermano mayor, nuestro hermano, renazca como un ser completo, hasta entonces, aceptare la protección de mi amigo.

Ese hombre no era su amigo, no era la misma persona con la cual iniciaron ese viaje, este era un hombre tan perverso como Aspros, que también deseaba a su hermano para sí, quien, no deseaba ver que lo estaban engañando, que no era su amigo, sino alguien más.

—Regresa con nosotros, no cometas ninguna locura.

Minos trato de tocarlo, pero no pudo, porque Radamanthys retrocedió algunos pasos, desviando la mirada.

—No Minos, no lo hare...


	82. Castillo Flotante.

Minos había cambiado de opinión en ese momento, no dejaría que su hermano se marchara con Shura, al menos, no esté soldado, cuya expresión era una completamente diferente a al que reconocía de la carroza, cuando trataba por todos los medios de proteger a su hermano menor.

-¡Por favor Radamanthys, te necesito conmigo!

Radamanthys negó eso, apartándose de su hermano que sujetaba sus brazos con ambas manos, había visto la locura de Aspros y regresar con ellos, implicaba que lo seguiría al mismo infierno.

-Debiste matarlos Minos, ahora no debo regresar con ustedes, en realidad sería mucho más fácil si yo simplemente fuera con él y terminará está cacería de una buena vez.

Minos negó eso, Radamanthys estaba actuando como un demente y únicamente para que no intentara regresar con ese vampiro, lo soltó, retrocediendo un paso.

-Por favor, cuida de mi hermano, no dejes que nada malo le pase...

Le suplico a Shura, que en realidad era Cid, quien asintió, abrazando de nuevo a Radamanthys, que estaba a punto de desmoronarse al escuchar los gritos de ese pequeño demonio, sus amenazas y las imágenes que podía ver de otra vida, una como esclavo, las estacas, el dolor.

-Lo cuidare mucho mejor de lo que tú lo has hecho, Minos, de eso puedes estar seguro, mucho mejor de lo que podría hacerlo Kanon, ese bastardo que se marcho sin más, dándole la espalda a Radamanthys.

Radamanthys medio reaccionó al escuchar ese nombre, mirando a Minos, quien decía que Kanon le amaba, que lo necesitaba a su lado, para simplemente darle la espalda, siguiendo a Shura, que cargandolo en sus brazos, simplemente se marcho.

-¿Quien es ese Kanon?

Pregunto Aiacos, al ver que tanto Lune como Minos le conocían, tampoco le agradaba ese Shura, había algo en el, una aura extraña y oscura, que le hacía pensar en lo peor.

-Kanon es un pintor, un hombre que amo a mi hermano y mi hermano le correspondía...

Minos respondió con la poca información que poseía, no obstante, Lune comprendía mucho mejor quien era Kanon, porque el se trataba de un demonio, un ser antiguo, de oscuridad vieja, olvidada.

-Es hijo de la entidad del abismo circular, el que lo ve todo y lo puede todo, la nada y el todo, es el color de las marismas, el devorador de las tinieblas, es el Primordial, dador de vida y creador del caos...

Tenía muchos nombres, pero ninguno que pudieran pronunciar lenguas humanas, angelicales o demoníacas, aun así, Aiacos al escuchar eso sonrió maravillado, si Radamanthys le correspondía, si ese ser lo amaba, entonces, tenían un aliado poderoso e invencible.

-¿Y dónde está?

Pregunto, cruzando sus brazos, en ese momento necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible, en especial aquella que se daba de forma gratuita, como la donada por amor.

-Porque nos sería de mucha ayuda ahora mismo.

Minos desconocía donde se encontraba el pintor, pero debía aceptar que lo que intento realizar Shura, fallando rotundamente, lo pudo realizar Kanon con un mínimo esfuerzo, únicamente porque decía que su hermano menor era su musa.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que haya abandonado a mi hermano, ni mis amenazas ni esos demonios lograron que se apartará de su lado.

Aiacos no podía comprender como un juez que se decía era tan astuto, fuera tan absurdo en ese momento, que no pudiera ver qué tan necesario era Kanon para ellos y que, solo él, como Lune y Violate, podrían amarles por lo que eran, tres regalos de su padre, para mantenerlos seguros.

-Debemos dar con el, de lo contrario, nuestro hermano morirá y no quedará nada de lo que fuera él, solo un esclavo dócil, de Aspros o de este Shura...

Lo sabía, por la forma en que le veía, como si lo viera, pero no a él, sino a través de él, buscando un espejismo, un recuerdo de lo que fuera alguna vez, esas memorias de las vidas pasadas que podían destruir su psique, la razón por la cual era muy difícil que ellos pudieran alcanzar la madurez, porque era toda una lucha encarnizada para poder lograrlo.

-Las memorias de sus antiguas vidas están saliendo a flote, cualquiera de ellas puede apoderarse de su psique y necesita un pilar, algo de quién sostenerse, yo tengo a Violate, tu a Lune, Radamanthys está sólo...

Todo por culpa suya, por tratar de apartar a Kanon de su hermano, cuando comenzaba a pensar que se trataba del más sincero de los dos, aunque aquel que no tenía nada y ahora no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Necesitamos de ese Kanon, sin importar quien o que sea, el servirá como un pilar para Radamanthys.

Aiacos lo recordaba bien, como estaba a punto de perder la razón, sus vidas transcurriendo frente a sus ojos y de pronto, esa hermosa muchacha estaba a su lado, con cuernos, apenas una niña, que le ayudo a sobrepasar su transformación, a no perderse en los recuerdos de alguien más.

-Lo encontraremos sin importar que pase...

*****

Milo en cuanto Hypnos se detuvo en un claro del bosque, no perdió el tiempo para rodear el cuello de su compañero, casi ahorcandolo con sus brazos.

-¡Pensé que te perdería!

Sus ojos azules como el cielo se bañaron de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, mojandolo, gotas cayendo en el piso, con lo que se podría llamar terror retrospectivo.

-¡Cuando ese bastardo te lastimo creí que jamás volvería a verte o a sentirte mi cachorrito!

Hypnos sonrió con un poco de pesar, sintiéndose culpable al ver que Milo creía que lo perdería, que lloraba sin detenerse en sus brazos, pero sonriendo al saber lo mucho que significaba para él, para su amado angel.

-Nunca me alejaré de ti mi ángel, no tienes porqué tener miedo a que yo te abandoné.

Pronunció, besando sus labios, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, lamiendo sus lágrimas, mirándole fijamente con una expresión que lo decía todo, que hablaba de su amor por el, que era interminable.

-Atravesaria el mismo infierno para estar a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase con mi cuerpo o con mi alma, yo soy tu alfa, soy tu señor y tú esclavo, jamás podría darte la espalda.

Jamás, esa era una promesa que le hacía a la noche, a la eternidad, a si mismo y a la deidad que les dió vida.

-No pude matar a Camus, pero la próxima vez que lo vea lo cortaré en mil pequeños pedazos que daré de comer a los perros.

Hypnos asintió, no sin antes, recibir su castigo, porque nunca le permitiría alejarlo de su amado, de su pequeño angel y le haría pagar todo el daño que le había hecho a la primera oportunidad.

-Yo te ayudaré a eso Milo, tendremos nuestra venganza, pero en especial tu, por atreverse a tocar a la criatura más maravillosa de esta tierra.

Ahora comprendía la forma de pensar de su hermano, como enloquecía cada vez que lo separaban de su fuego demoníaco y la razón detrás de su secuestro, aunque fuera un rapto planeado por ambos, fue un acto que rallaba en la locura, como el amor que sentía por su ángel en ese momento.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Hypnos le pregunto, esperando recibir una respuesta de su escorpión, de su ángel rubio, que saltó a sus brazos para rodear su cuello, besándole con pasión, abriendo su ropa con su uña, cortandola sin lastimar su piel.

-¡Ese maldito te hizo mucho daño!

Pronunció recorriendo algunas de las cicatrices en su cuerpo, que al ser producidas por plata, no curaban y desaparecían, sino dejaban una fea marca en la piel de un licántropo tan poderoso como el, matando a uno mucho más jóven, como Io.

-Pero te prometo que le haré una cortada y una herida profunda por cada herida que él te hizo a ti.

Le juro, como si el fuera la criatura milenaria que había sido insultada con ese comportamiento, lamiendo, besando cada cicatriz de su cuerpo, cortando mas partes de su ropa, de su aburrida ropa como de sacerdote, de la que sabía tenía varios cambios más, de lo contrario, se sentiría algo molesto, aunque su ángel no dejaría de romper sus prendas, lo sabía, por la mirada de picardía que le dedicó.

-¿No harás nada gran lobo malo?

Le pregunto con una sonrisa, besando su cuello, esperando recibir un beso, una caricia de su lobo, que usando su fuerza, lo recostó en el suelo, acariciando su cadera con delicadeza.

-Por supuesto que lo haré mi ángel, pero no soy malo, soy un gran lobo bueno, que protegerá a su amado de cualquier daño, porque sin el, perdería la razón.

Milo amaba esa forma de hablar, tan tranquila y aquella mirada seria, pero, llena de lujuria, sus labios delgados besando su piel, apoderándose de su cuello, dejando pequeños besos sobre su piel, que iba descubriendo de a poco, sin romper su ropa, respetando sus pertenencias, hasta el final.

-Eres tan hermoso, todo tu ha sido creado por el cielo, y has robado mi corazon, mi alma, mi mente.

Milo se rio, esperaba que así fuera, porque de lo contrario, estaría muy enojado con su gran lobo bueno, porque el se había enamorado perdidamente de su alfa rubio.

-Pues ya somos dos...

Le dijo, empujándolo de nuevo, para besar sus labios y subirse sobre su cuerpo, ya desnudo, relamiendo sus labios para besar su entrepierna, lamiendolo, recorriendole con sus dientes, gimiendo cuando pudo probar esa piel milenaria, ver cómo dejaba de moverse, para darle lo que deseaba.

-Solo pensaba en ti, recordando tu apuesta figura, el calor de tu piel, tus ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad, tu aroma, tu amor...

Milo entonces sostuvo su sexo, llevándolo a su cuerpo, al paraíso oculto entre sus nalgas, que le acepto sin culpa, rodeándolo con gula, resbalando sobre él, debido a las ocasiones que ese príncipe de hielo pudo tomarlo, lo único que le agradecía, porque así podría recibir su cuerpo en el suyo, sin demasiados preparativos.

-Hypnos... Hypnos... esto es maravilloso, es sublime...

Hypnos al sentir el calor de su amado rodearlo comenzó a moverse, elevar sus caderas para llegar un poco más profundo, embistiendo su próstata sin descanso, de arriba hacia abajo, después de forma circular, admirando las expresiones de completo placer de su ángel, que encajando sus manos en sus hombros empezó a saltar sobre el, buscando ese contacto, esa fuerza, sintiendo el gran tamaño de su lobo invadirlo.

-¡Hypnos!

Solo podía pronunciar su nombre, recibiendo sus embestidas, mirándole fijamente con una extraña expresión del más intenso placer, uno tan grande como el que el sentía.

-¡Mi ángel! ¡Milo!

Hypnos dió un último embiste y se derramó en el interior de su ángel, que lo mancho con su semen, para besar sus labios con desesperación, mordiendo su labio, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba debido a su pasión.

-Te extrañe tanto... y aún no tengo suficiente de ti... por favor... solo un poco más.

Milo no tenía porque pedirle que le hiciera el amor hasta el amanecer, por varias horas, sin descanso, porque él tampoco estaba saciado y deseaba seguir devorando el cuerpo de su amado, de su ángel de ojos azules, tan hermosos como dos joyas invaluables.

-Eres tan perfecto... tan hermoso...

Pronunció, girando el cuerpo de Milo, para que esta vez el se acostara de espaldas a la hierba, perdiéndose en la mirada de su amado, que seguiría entregándose a su placer, besando su cuerpo y acariciando su figura hasta que los dos estuvieran saciados.

-Te amo tanto...

Pronunció besando sus labios de nuevo, separándose unos pocos centímetros, para poder admirarle.

-Yo también te amo...

*****

Radamanthys se había marchado a ese castillo en el cielo, Minos no intento detenerlo, tampoco atacar a Shura, porque su hermano no se lo perdonaría, pero tal vez, si Kanon regresaba, si lo encontraban, podrían convencerlo de regresar a su mundo, al Inframundo, en donde estaba seguro.

-¡Maldito seas Kanon, aparece de una buena vez!

Le grito, aunque sabía que ese pintor no lo escuchaba, que no estaba en posición de hacerlo y que tal vez, por culpa suya, lo habían asesinado, porque cuando dejó de pelear con Defteros, cuando asesinaron a Albafica, fue casi la misma fecha en la cual perdieron su rastro.

-Mi hermano te extraña y te necesita...

Minos regreso al Inframundo, dejando solo al menor, pues, Shura no lo aceptaba en su castillo, ya le había hecho demasiado daño, y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón.

-Soy el peor hermano del mundo...

Aiacos se detuvo para mirarle en silencio, escuchando los pasos de su esposa, que ya estaba embarazada, quien escucho ese lamento, que no les ayudaba en nada a recuperar al segundo príncipe.

-Hay muchos peores que tú, como ese Defteros...

Minos volteo a verla, sin saber si hablaba en serio o trataba de bromear, pero al ver su expresión, era seguro que no estaba bromeando.

-Minos, te presento a mi esposa, Violate, un behemot, madre de mi futuro heredero y por lo tanto tu sobrino.

Al igual que Radamanthys, beso su mano, con una reverencia, al comprender que era ella a quien su hermano dijo que no deseaba que dañaran, una demonio embarazada, que daría a luz un niño, que eran el alimento de la madre de los monstruos, esa horrible cosa que habían visto.

-Mi nombre es Minos, soy el hermano mayor, es un placer conocerte...

Aiacos estuvo a punto de alejarla de su hermano, pues era un demonio muy celoso, pero su esposa le vio molesta, ya había hablado con el, sus hermanos eran parte de la realeza del Inframundo, ella solo tenía ojos para el y sus hermanos, como si el propio Hades esperara evitar peleas por el trono o la sucesión, guerras interminables, decidió que sus dos hermanos fueran homosexuales, los dos preferían un compañero masculino, que evitaba que tuvieran descendencia.

-Me alegra que Aiacos te tenga a tu lado, eres una mujer sumamente hermosa.

*****

Radamanthys veía el paisaje a través del balcón de piedra, estaba vestido con ropa que Shura le había preparado, asegurándole que su vida sería muy cómoda, actuando como su amante o su amado, cuándo sólo era su amigo y no sabía cómo rechazarlo.

-Kanon...


	83. Marismas.

Kanon contaba los años que faltaban para regresar con su amado, con su musa, esperando que aún estuviera a tiempo de salvarlo, ansioso porque esos dos años se fueran mucho más rápido, pero comenzaba a pensar que serían los más largos de su vida, especialmente, porque no sabía si al terminar su musa aun lo estaba esperando, o ya no, ya le había olvidado.

—Solo estuvimos una semana juntos...

Saga le veía fijamente, ya no se atrevía a decirle nada más, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para que se sintiera mejor, únicamente ayudarle a mejorar, a ser mucho más poderoso, únicamente así, podría servirle a su demonio de ojos amarillos y el a Minos, al pobre chico que le dio la espalda.

—Lo amas, únicamente enfócate en eso... en nada mas...

*****

Radamanthys seguía observando el paisaje, las nubes que rodeaban el castillo, no se había movido de aquel balcón en todo ese tiempo, diciéndose que eso era lo mejor, que así su hermano estaba a salvo, que Shura era su amigo y debía confiar en él.

—Te traje algo de comer, es carne casi cruda y un poco de vino.

Volteo a verle, preguntándose porque no bajaron, porque no salir de aquella habitación, tratando de ignorar al pequeño niño demonio y ahora la voz de alguien cercano a su edad, que decía que Cid era de fiar, que lo amaba.

— ¿Por qué carne casi cruda?

Pregunto sentándose en la mesa en donde Shura únicamente bebía de una copa algo que sabía no era vino, que erizo su piel, pero en vez de escuchar sus instintos que le decían que debía salir por esa ventana, usando sus alas para alejarse o la inmensa cadena que sostenía ese castillo, que lo anclaba a la tierra, se forzó a comer de la carne jugosa.

—Es lo que comen los demonios de tu tipo... es alimento que te ayudara a recuperarte de esta pesadilla.

Cid se preocupaba por él, comprendiendo que hacía mucho tiempo que Radamanthys no comía los nutrientes suficientes o bebía algo que no fuera agua, si es que comía del todo, por la desesperación con la cual devoraba su alimento.

— ¿Los demonios de mi tipo?

Pregunto, colocando una mano en sus cuernos, tratando de comprender que le decía Shura, quien simplemente le sonrió, mostrándole un libro, no era el que le pertenecía a su familia, pero se le asemejaba un poco, solo que este compendio había sido creado por manos humanas.

—Existen dos clases de demonios, los que tienen alas de murciélago y los que tienen alas de ave, tus hermanos tienen alas de ave, descienden de ángeles, de seres de luz, los de alas de murciélago nacieron de la oscuridad, serás mucho más fuerte que tus hermanos, pero al nacer de la oscuridad, evocas sentimientos oscuros en los corazones mortales.

Había visto toda clase de demonios en el Inframundo, toda clase de formas y tamaños, pero, Shura le mostraba la imagen con demasiada seguridad, señalando los cuernos, las alas, las pesuñas, las palabras que decían que los demás demonios eran mezclas, anomalías de las dos principales ramas, Minos era una mezcla de un demonio emplumado y un ángel, el no aparecía en ese libro.

—Lujuria, envidia... ira, avaricia...

Susurro, apartándose de ese tomo que decía que su propia oscuridad despertaba sentimientos oscuros en los demás, en aquellos mortales o humanos que estaban en contacto con su persona, cerrando los ojos.

—Estas diciendo que yo he provocado el odio de mi padre, la lujuria de Aspros, que mi propia energía los ha transformado en esas criaturas....

Shura no menciono nada al respecto, pero su silencio le hizo notar que era cierto lo que pensaba, estaba diciendo que era su culpa la cacería de la cual era víctima, notando como se levantaba, para colocar sus manos en sus hombros.

—El deseo de Kanon, ese amor que dice tenerte no es más que una ilusión, una farsa que se termina cuando ha pasado el tiempo suficiente lejos de ti.

Radamanthys coloco sus manos en la mesa, negando eso, no quería creer que el amor de Kanon fuera una ilusión, que él hubiera provocado esa cacería, la cicatriz en su pecho, escuchando como Shura se hincaba a sus pies, tomando una de sus manos.

—Sé que no quieres pensar que ese afecto que Kanon te tiene es una ilusión, pero, piénsalo, en donde se encuentra ahora si es que te ama como piensas que lo hace, no crees que debería estar a tu lado, protegiéndote de tus enemigos, pero se fue, se marchó...

Shura beso entonces su mano, restregándose contra esta, para sostener la otra, obligándolo a levantarse de su asiento, para que pudiera ver la inmensidad, que observara su castillo y que tratara de imaginarse a Kanon en alguna parte de aquel mundo, en compañía de alguien más, de alguien humano.

—Debe estar en alguna parte por debajo de nosotros, disfrutando de su nueva fuerza, de su riqueza, de su belleza, al ser uno de los hijos del primordial, olvidándose de ti, de sus promesas hacia ti.

Radamanthys sintió entonces que sin soltar sus manos le abrazaba, de nuevo, rodeando su cintura, besando su cuello con delicadeza, disfrutando de su aroma natural, para llevarlo ahora frente al espejo, para que pudiera verse, necesitaba convencerlo de su amor por él.

—Mírate... ya no eres un humano, para alguien como Kanon tu no debes ser agradable, un demonio, uno con la forma que tienen aquellos de la biblia, si yo fuera el, un simple joven, me asustaría el siquiera pensar en compartir mi eternidad a tu lado...

No sabía dónde estaba Kanon y quería creer que aún estaba vivo, pero tal vez, ya le había abandonado, le había dado la espalda al verle tan inhumano y ni siquiera podía culparlo por ello, era una abominación que solo un loco como Aspros podía considerarlo deseable.

—Pero yo... yo te amo Radamanthys, te conozco desde que luchamos en el frente, somos amigos, no lo recuerdas, tú y yo, en contra de los demás, como en ese campamento, cuando evitaste que me violaran.

Shura le hizo voltear para que pudiera verlo, caminando hasta que los dos se toparon con el borde de su cama, haciéndole temblar, ligeramente, relamiendo sus labios que fueron besados por los de su amigo, que rodeando su cintura, intento seducirle con sus caricias.

—Así yo hare contigo, te protegeré de cualquier clase de daño, porque yo te amo, te adoro, te adorare por toda la eternidad, pero lo único que te pido es que tengas piedad de mi... ten piedad de mi...

De nuevo lo beso con delicadeza, esperando que Radamanthys le correspondiera, era su amigo, no lo había apartado de su cuerpo en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones, haciéndole pensar, que compartía su deseo por él, no que, esa clase de sometimiento lo paralizaba debido al terror que sentía, después de haber sido violado varias veces, tantas, que ya no deseaba ninguna caricia, ninguna mano en su cuerpo.

—De mi amor por ti, de mi deseo por ti, mi dulce Radamanthys... mi pequeño...

Radamanthys cayó en la cama cuando intento apartarse de las manos de Shura, jadeando cuando este se recostó arriba de su cuerpo, aun besándole, aun acariciando su cintura, sin atender a sus intentos por detenerlo, por liberarse.

—No... no... Shura... por favor... no...

Cid al principio no le prestó atención, recordando aquella vez que su alumno se le entrego tan dulcemente, sus gemidos, sus pequeñas suplicas y sus estremecimientos, sin embargo, este no era su alumno y este trataba de soltarse sin lastimarlo.

— ¡Detente!

Hasta que se vio obligado a usar su fuerza, apartándolo de su cuerpo, retrocediendo hasta llegar a la cabecera, observándolo con desagrado, con temor, limpiando sus labios como si ese beso le hubiera parecido algo repugnante.

— ¿Por qué no te detuviste?

Cid cerró los ojos, sentándose junto a Radamanthys, comprendiendo que no era su alumno, aunque se le parecía demasiado cuando aún era un humano, acariciando su tobillo con delicadeza, el que aparto de su lado.

— Porque yo también he caído presa de tu embrujo y deseaba seducirte, pero tú no eres mi pequeño, aquel niño inocente que no pude salvar de ese vampiro, el que murió en esas lanzas, al que has olvidado por completo, pero descuida, te ayudare a recordar nuestro pasado, así podrás olvidar a Kanon, así regresaras a mí.

Aspros deseaba a su conejito, este a su pequeño niño, el que asesino su amo, no su amo, el vampiro que deseaba destruirlo para convertirlo en un niño cornudo, este vampiro deseaba que renaciera su alumno, ninguno amaba a su entidad del presente.

—Tú no eres Shura... no se quien seas...

Cid se levantó de la cama, para alejarse, aún tenía un objeto que le perteneció a Radamanthys, a su alumno, con este podría traerlo de regreso, únicamente debía dárselo y seria suyo, pero ese demonio era poderoso, podría intentar escapar en cualquier momento, usar sus alas, o sus garras.

—Sigo siendo Shura, pero uno mucho más sabio, que te mantendrá lejos de ese vampiro enloquecido, ese Aspros, a cambio de una oportunidad para poder seducirte.

Radamanthys se sentía como el mayor idiota del mundo al subir a ese castillo, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que Aspros lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, y era mejor, que destruyera ese castillo, a que se vengara del Abismo, para darle paso a la madre de los monstruos que se alimentaria del pequeño en el vientre de la esposa de su hermano largamente perdido.

—Puedo hacerlo... únicamente, si me prometes no volver a hacer algo como eso sin mi consentimiento, hasta que esté listo para recibirte...

Cid asintió, abandonando ese cuarto, dejando el libro en la mesa, el que Radamanthys comenzó a leer, terminándose el vino que le había llevado, para sentarse en el balcón, dándose cuenta que ya estaba mucho más fuerte, después de comer ese trozo de carne cruda.

—Demuéstrame que no es cierto Kanon... que no te has olvidado de mi...

*****

Al mismo tiempo Minos estaba sentado en otro balcón, uno derruido en el mundo natural, pensando en la razón detrás de sus acciones, porque Radamanthys había decidido marcharse, escuchando un sonido como el que realiza una llamarada, volteando para ver con sus propios ojos, a un demonio con una chistera en la cabeza, con un ángulo imposible.

—Príncipe Minos, es todo un placer poder verlo...

Minos entrecerró los ojos, sin mostrarle ninguna clase de miedo, manteniéndose tranquilo al reconocer a un embustero cuando lo veía, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta que no era más que un mentiroso.

—Podría empezar con decirme gracias...

Porque debería agradecerle cualquier cosa se preguntó, pero no le pregunto nada al hombre de la chistera, que le veía con una sonrisa casi demente, ansioso de decirle la razón de su agradecimiento.

—Por el momento aleje al ejercito de los soldados de la iglesia, que por cierto están poseídos por la madre noche, después de ser alimento de vampiro, de su castillo, porque usted posee algo que yo deseo...

Minos seguía guardando silencio, sin perderse un solo detalle de su interlocutor, un mentiroso fenomenal, que sonreía como un demente, quien le veía con una mueca en su rostro desaliñado, mucho peor que el de Kanon, cuando se trataba del pintor del pueblo.

—Lo único que deseo es que me regrese a mi esposa, a Partita, que está encerrada en el agujero más profundo del Inframundo, como lo hicieron con Calvera, de esa forma, yo me volveré el mejor amigo que ustedes podrían tener en la guerra que está sucediendo justo en este momento.

Minos ladeo un poco la cabeza, podía ver la desesperación de ese demonio de la chistera, que deseaba liberada a uno de los prisioneros del Inframundo, que si su experiencia previa le decía algo, era que se trataban de unos traidores, que no debía confiar en ellos.

—Tendré que pensarlo...

*****

Radamanthys no había salido de aquella habitación, no tenía el apetito de hacerlo y lo único que lo mantenía ocupado era el libro, así como el vacío, las nubes rodeando ese castillo, en ocasiones Shura lo visitaba, trayéndole regalos, manteniéndose a su lado todo el tiempo que podía, pero, aun así, su confianza estaba quebrada.

Como su esperanza de que Kanon le amara, que recordara al niño que fue en el pasado, al humano debajo de aquella apariencia, comprendiendo bien que se trataba de un prisionero, de quien pensó era su amigo, pero ahora sabía que no.

—Al menos, cuando Aspros ataque, estaré aquí y no con ellos...

Eso debía ser suficiente para él, especialmente cuando tenía dos opciones, Shura o Aspros y de las dos, su amigo era menos dañino, supuso, mirando el cielo, una vez que había perdido toda clase de fuerza, de resistencia para seguir luchando por su libertad.

—Te traje esto Radamanthys...

Radamanthys volteo a verle, tenía una cajita en sus manos con un anillo en ella, una prenda que le perteneció a su antiguo alumno, que le ayudaría a despertarlo cuando la tuviera puesta en sus manos, un anillo, que el mismo le pondría, para que recordara el amor que alguna vez le tuvo.

—Una muestra de mi amor por ti...

Shura se hinco a sus pies, tomando su mano, para intentar colocar el anillo en uno de sus dedos, pero el demonio de ojos amarillos, se apartó, tragando un poco de saliva, mirándole fijamente, escuchando al niño demonio que le decía que no aceptara su regalo, no dejara que borrara su memoria, no le pertenecían, sino a Aspros, él era su amo, su dueño, seria su conejito eterno y en realidad, no sabía que era peor.

—No lo quiero...

Radamanthys se apartó, logrando que Shura apretara los dientes, molesto, pero al mismo tiempo guardara el anillo, cuando durmiera, cuando estuviera debilitado se lo pondría y despertaría siendo su pequeño alumno.

—No lo acepto...

*****

—Han pasado los veinte años, ya es hora de que nos dejes ir...

Kanon pronuncio seguro, su hermano a su lado, pero el que se decía su padre únicamente lo ataco, usando sus tentáculos, sus cientos de dientes, picos y extrañas extremidades, para mantenerlos en esa marisma.

—Aún no están listos...

Pero esta vez, Kanon pelearía por su libertad, sin importarle lo que pasara, debía ir con Radamanthys, lo necesitaba, lo sentía de alguna forma y debía apresurarse.

—¡Este día saldremos de aquí!


	84. Retorno.

Kanon maldijo a su padre por haberlo engañado, respirando hondo, sosteniendo su costado, pero sin detenerse, sin dejar de enfrentarse a él para ir en busca de su musa, necesitaba ayuda, porque solo su hermano pensaba en su seguridad, su rival, por llamarlo de alguna manera, parecía querer separarlo del mundo, arrebatarle a su hermano mayor, que nunca había protegido.

— ¡Nos diste tu promesa!

Le grito, usando sus propios portales, al igual que Saga, atacando los dos en conjunto, esperando poder dañar a su padre o morir en el intento.

—Una misma técnica no funciona dos veces con uno de nosotros, querido hijo, debes recordarlo.

Ya había usado esa técnica antes, junto a Saga, que igual que él estaba malherido, respirando hondo.

— ¡El que debe recordarlo eres tú!

Kanon uso uno de sus portales al mismo tiempo que con una serie de tentáculos invocados atacaba a su padre, distrayéndolo de momento.

— ¡Querido padre!

Saga atacó a uno de sus ojos principales, usando una técnica parecida a la de Kanon, recibiendo un corte en el pecho, que le lanzó al agua poco profunda de esa ciénaga, pero Kanon, hizo lo mismo con el segundo ojo, encajando uno de los tentáculos en el cuerpo de su padre, esquivando por poco un tentáculo que le regresaría a la Ciénega, encajando un tentáculo después, en su costado.

— ¡Radamanthys me necesita!

Su padre se elevó reparando su daño, mostrando un cuerpo casi redondo, con más tentáculos y extraños apéndices, que de un momento a otro curo sus heridas.

—Están listos... ahora deben proteger a la progenie de Hades... y cuando llegue el momento yo me encargaré de Lamashtu...

Su voz acuosa les ordenó, antes de desaparecer, o en todo caso, hacerles reaparecer en el sitio en donde Kanon veinte días antes, intento perseguir a su musa.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

Notando las llamas encendidas del horizonte, los pilares de fuego y el mundo retorcido, escuchando los gruñidos de una horda de no muertos, que destruyeron en su totalidad sin siquiera mover un solo músculo.

—Ayúdame a encontrar a mi musa, siento que me necesita... después, con su ayuda, daremos con su hermano.

Saga haría lo que Kanon le pidiera, aunque, como saber hacía donde debían dirigirse primero, su musa podría estar a salvó o en la fortaleza de los gemelos, que según recordaba, era el castillo Walden.

—No es necesario buscarlo, porque yo los estaba esperando.

Kanon volteo confundido, no recordaba esa voz, y esa persona no era Minos, pero se le parecía, a su musa también, era un ser inhumano, un ser poderoso, cuyas intenciones eran desconocidas para él.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Kanon desconfiaba de cualquiera, en especial cuando la seguridad de su musa estaba en peligro, así que antes de moverse, de realizar cualquier clase de acto, esperaría por una respuesta de ese demonio de cabello negro.

—Mi nombre es Aiacos... yo soy el hermano menor de tu musa, no me conocen porque me crie en el Inframundo, mientras que ellos en la tierra, pero no salió tan bien.

Aiacos se rasco la cabeza al pensar en eso, porque se suponía que sus hermanos y su madre se quedaban en la tierra para estar seguros, pero, ella había sido quemada viva, sus hermanos esclavizados por unos vampiros dementes.

—Y en nombre de Minos pido perdón por cualquier tontería que hubiera hecho hasta este día, mi hermano es muy sobreprotector, algo mandón...

Kanon y Saga intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida, sin saber muy bien de qué hablaba ese demonio, pero era seguro de que hablaba con la verdad.

—Como todos los hermanos mayores...

Aiacos sabía que estaba divagando, pero no era cosa de todos los días que alguien encontrará al pilar de su hermano perdido, que a su vez era un ser de las marismas y su aura le hacía estremecer.

—Pero... mi hermano mayor, Radamanthys, ha decidido sacrificarse con ese complejo de mártir que tiene.

Kanon sostuvo entonces a Aiacos de los brazos, su musa no podía sacrificarse, no era justo, ya había sufrido demasiado.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Dónde está?

Aiacos podía sentir la desesperación de ese profundo, ese antiguo, que estaba a punto de salir en busca de su amado, sin preocuparse por su seguridad.

—Piensa que Aspros lo seguirá al Inframundo y que este será destruido por culpa suya, así que acepto la ayuda de un tal Shura, pero yo creo que él es igual a ese vampiro, viviendo en un sueño del pasado del que no quiere despertar, al que arrastrará a Radamanthys, así que...

Kanon negó eso, Shura no había tratado de ayudar a Minos, le había dado la espalda y actuaba de una forma posesiva con su musa, como si creyera que le pertenecía, como él, tal vez, pero de una forma mucho más siniestra.

—No puedo dejarlo ahí, sé que no le corresponde... necesita tiempo y respeto, maldita sea... como espera que le corresponda después de todo por lo que ha pasado.

Eso sorprendió a Aiacos, que pensaba Kanon también deseaba el afecto de Radamanthys, su cuerpo en su lecho, así que lo probaría un poco.

— ¿Y tú no deseas lo mismo?

Le pregunto, inquisitivo, sorprendiendo a Kanon, que negó eso, si lo deseaba, mentiría si dijera que no sentía una fuerte lujuria por su musa, pero, mucho más importante que yacer con él en su lecho, sin importar que tan dulce sería esa sensación, su prioridad era protegerlo, amarlo, cuidar de él, aunque fuera de lejos.

—Sí, no mentiré diciendo que no lo deseo, pero solo si el me desea, si él me quiere a su lado, pero, si no lo desea, me conformo con protegerlo.

No entendía porque Minos despreciaba a este hombre, pero con unas cuantas palabras suyas, le había convencido de la pureza de su amor, del afecto que sentía por su hermano.

—Shura vive en un castillo flotante, allí tiene a mi hermano, por favor, regrésalo al Inframundo.

Kanon asintió, regresaría a Radamanthys al Inframundo, únicamente si él deseaba eso, pero, no lo dejaría con Shura, no se inmolaría por el bien de los demás.

—Muchas gracias...

Pronunció hacia Aiacos, el castillo era fácil de detectar, era una mole inmensa en el cielo.

—Cuida a mi hermano.

*****

Aspros despertó en su habitación sin su conejito, recordando las palabras de su hermano, que no dejaban de sonar en sus oídos, en su mente, él había matado a su amor, él había arrancado las alas de su amor, su cola con una pequeña punta, sus cuernos, su hermano, por quién abandono a su amado a su suerte y ahora, no conforme con arrebatarle a su pequeño inocente, intentaba matarlo de nuevo.

—Debemos derribar ese castillo antes de buscar a tu conejito...

Aspros volteo con una expresión distante, tratando de comprender porque su hermano haría algo tan atroz como eso, como dañar a su amado conejito, a un pequeño niño.

— ¿Qué hay de mi conejito?

Le pregunto esperando ver la expresión que utilizaba su hermano al escuchar ese nombre, una de completa molestia, de enojo contenido, que era casi imperceptible, que notaba únicamente porque sabía que debía buscarla.

—Recuerda que ese castillo es donde habita Cid y por el bienestar de tu conejito, lo mejor es derrotarle antes, aunque, seguramente tú amado debió esconderse con él.

Aspros únicamente asintió, actuando como si aún confiara en su hermano, que le había robado un pedazo del cuerno de su conejito para manejarlo, cuyas manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de su niño.

—No quiero que sufra ninguno daño...

Defteros lo trataba como si estuviera inválido, como si no pudiera tomar decisiones por sí mismo, como si fuera indispensable para su existencia, como un demente o un idiota, un bulto, un objeto tal vez.

—No lo hará hermano, te ayudaré a protegerlo...

Sus mentiras hacían que su sangre se incendiara como las mismas llamas, todo el tiempo comprendiendo lo mucho que le mentía, lo poco que le respetaba y por lo tanto, lo poco que le amaba.

— ¿Qué hay de tu ave, ya no vale nada para ti?

Defteros negó eso, deteniéndose a su lado, recargándose en su hombro, y el, aunque no lo deseaba rodeo sus hombros, como si no supiera la clase de criatura despreciable de la que se trataba.

—Nada es más importante que tú, mi querido hermano...

Nada, exceptuando cumplir sus deseos o caprichos, porque sabía que con esas garras, esas alas y esos cuernos, su conejito le hubiera liberado de su prisión, de su tortura, pero su hermano, no su hermano, ya nunca más su hermano, su carcelero, su Judas, lo mató, sin piedad ni clemencia.

—Nosotros debemos permanecer unidos...

Pero ese futuro le parecía desagradable al mayor, que no podía dejar de pensar en la sangre de su conejito, que de no existir el otro, pelearía con Defteros hasta la muerte, hasta vengarse de su odiosa traición.

—Lo haremos... eso haremos...

Pero, cuando pudiera rescatar a su conejito de las sucias manos de ese vampiro primigenio que deseaba convertirlo en su alumno, aquel que murió, se marcharía con su pequeño cuerno, con su amado, para reparar todo el daño que había sufrido por ser un amo descuidado, para volver a comenzar su vida, con su amor a su lado.

—Siempre estaremos juntos...

*****

Radamanthys por fin se había atrevido a salir de su habitación, encontrando monumentales pasillos abandonados, silenciosos, sin un alma o criatura habitándolo.

— ¿Cid?

No era que estuviera frente a él, en carne y hueso, sino, que había una pintura con ese nombre escrito con letras delicadas, con el mismo hombre que vivía a su lado, vistiendo una armadura, junto a él, con una expresión de orgullo estaba otro más, un adolescente, un chico rubio, de cejas unidas en una sola, alguien que pensaría que era el, sino supiera que a esa edad compartía su lecho con Kanon, en lo que podría ser los días más felices de su vida.

—Te le parecías mucho, como dos gotas de agua... podría jurar que son el mismo.

Radamanthys volteo, en ese momento vestía una túnica que cubría todo su cuerpo, con aperturas para sus alas y su cola.

—Tú no eres Shura... tu eres Cid, el de la pintura...

Le dijo, con una expresión seria, preguntándose en qué momento trataría de atacarlo y porque nunca escuchaba las palabras de su hermano mayor, sus advertencias, aunque de hacerlo, no habría conocido a Kanon.

—Fui su maestro, lo quise mucho, sus padres, ellos me lo trajeron cuando apenas tenía cinco años, yo me encargue de él personalmente, le enseñé, lo entrene y él se enamoró de mí, yo le correspondía, así que fue la única noche que tuvimos juntos, el mejor día de mi vida, seguido del peor de ellos, cuando lo apartaron de mis brazos...

Suponía que la persona que lo apartó de sus brazos era el mismo demonio que deseaba destruirlo, pero Cid también deseaba lo mismo y se preguntaba si alguna vez, alguien había amado a su verdadero ser.

—Ya no me le parezco, he dejado de ser humano y he dejado de ser inocente, porque intentas despertarlo en mí, como Aspros lo hace con ese niño...

El vampiro inmortal asintió, de hecho, era completamente diferente a su alumno, pero al ser un demonio, sus recuerdos estaban presentes en su psique.

—Aunque no te le parezcas...

Cid dio un paso en su dirección, ofreciéndole su anillo, el que insistía en que debía portarlo, al que el pequeño demonio temía más que nada.

—Si usas este anillo podrás escapar de Aspros... mi alumno regresara y el será la víctima de ese vampiro, pero estará a mi lado... tú ya no tendrás que sufrir más.

Radamanthys veía el anillo con una expresión serena, comprendiendo el significado oculto detrás de aquella promesa, ya no tendría que soportar la cacería de Aspros, porque habría dejado de existir.

—Es el equivalente a matarme, a morir... y no voy a suicidarme.

Le respondió, alejándose de Cid, quitándose la túnica que cubría su cuerpo, suponiendo que ahora tenía que enfrentarse con un enemigo portando el rostro de su buen amigo.

—No usaré esa cosa...

*****

Kanon corría sobre la cadena del castillo, usando sus portales, porque no pensaba que fuera seguro aparecer a la mitad de una sala, rodeado por soldados de ese traicionero vampiro, destruyendo toda clase de obstáculos, todos seres mecánicos, seres sin vida.

Era una construcción antigua, que habitaba ese vampiro ancestral por alguna clase de hechizo, porque no pensaba que él hubiera logrado construir esa obra maestra de la ingeniería.

Kanon derribo las puertas con sus tentáculos, que brotaban de los portales, seguido de su hermano, que esperaba el momento en que tuvieran que enfrentarse a ese Shura.

— ¡Radamanthys!

Grito desesperado, ingresando en el castillo, buscando alguna señal de su musa o de su rival, encontrándolos en un pasillo, como si estuvieran a punto de pelear.

—Aléjate de él ahora mismo.

Le ordenó, pero sin pregúntale su opinión a Radamanthys utilizó uno de sus portales, para colocarse entre ambos, dispuesto a pelear con ese vampiro ancestral, que volvía a colgar un anillo en su cuello.

—El pintor, o debo decir... la abominación...

Pronunció el vampiro ancestral, sin retroceder un solo pasó, observando a Kanon con demasiado desagrado, notando como esa expresión era compartida por Radamanthys, pero en su contra.

— ¿Porque no le enseñas tu verdadera apariencia?

Kanon por un momento jadeo, notando la forma en que Radamanthys permanecía a sus espaldas, sin acercarse a él, un solo paso.

—Veamos si aun así desea permanecer contigo.

Radamanthys negó eso, al menos Kanon, no deseaba matarlo para que alguien más usará su cuerpo, de la forma en que Cid estaba usando el cuerpo de Shura a su antojo.

—No es Shura, no sé en qué momento comenzó a ser Cid...

Eran dos abominaciones, no podía pelear con los dos al mismo tiempo, no tenía tanto poder para ello, así que simplemente retrocedió, dándoles la espalda, ya tendría otra oportunidad para regresar a su alumno a la vida.

—Si quieres puedes llevártelo, pero puedes regresar cuando quieras Radamanthys, este será el único lugar seguro en algunos años...

Radamanthys no entendía ese comportamiento, Kanon si, estaba jugando con ellos, blofeando, para convencerlos de que su musa estaba segura, que podían bajar la guardia y podían intentar matarlo, pero, no era seguro hacerlo, podían ocasionar que ese castillo cayera o dañar a su musa en el proceso.

— ¿Quieres que regresemos al Inframundo?

Radamanthys negó eso, no deseaba regresar al Inframundo, no por el momento, antes de eso, quería saber dónde había estado su pintor, si aún lo encontraba deseable o todo lo dicho por Cid era cierto, no fue más que una ilusión.

—No... no es seguro, Aspros me seguirá hasta el fin del mundo, hasta el Infierno de ser preciso, no debo regresar hasta que me haya liberado de él.

Kanon asintió y de pronto realizó un gesto que de no hacerlo, perdería la razón, abrazando a Radamanthys con fuerza, tratando de fundirse con su cuerpo, aunque bien sabía que esa clase de contacto era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.

—Solo unos momentos... quiero asegurarme que no te estoy soñando...

De alguna manera, Radamanthys respondió a su abrazo, con un ligero temblor, sintiendo su aura, una que siempre había estado presente, que le recordaba el mar, la sal y la arena, que le hacía sentir seguro. 

—Kanon...


	85. Seguridad.

Salieron del castillo de Cid sin ningún contratiempo, tal vez estaba dispuesto a esperar a que regresara, o tal vez era como pensaba Kanon que ocurriría, estaba engañándolos para darle la oportunidad de atacarlo por la espalda.

—Aquí estaremos seguros unos días, en lo que te recuperas...

Saga no deseaba convertirse en un mal tercio, pero no podía darle la espalda a Kanon, sin embargo, el permanecería al aire libre, haciendo guardia, como su padre les enseño, fundiéndose con el lago, usando cada charco, cada pequeño hueco húmedo, para que sus ojos y sus oídos pudieran escuchar los pasos de algún enemigo.

—Saga hará guardia, yo buscare comida y me mantendré a tu lado, si lo deseas...

Radamanthys estaba sentado enfrente de la pequeña mesa empolvada, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, sin responder a las palabras de Kanon, que trataba de asegurarle que estaría seguro, aunque no lo creyera y cualquier sonido lo alertara.

—Un año atrás yo bebía cerveza en compañía de Shura, estaba festejando mi libertad, cuando llego esa carta y ahora, mi amigo está muerto, soy un monstruo, un vampiro quiere convertirme en un esclavo... y yo no creía en los vampiros, demonios o cualquier clase de criatura de la noche.

Trato de reírse, pero no pudo, escuchando los pasos de Kanon que se detenía a su lado, dándole su mano, para llevarlo en dirección de la cama, para que pudiera dormir un poco, en una cama cómoda.

—Saga y yo nos criamos aquí, nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos unos niños y cuando apenas tuvimos edad suficiente, marchamos a la ciudad en donde tú vives, en donde tienes tu mansión.

Kanon le dio la espalda para que pudiera ponerse otra clase de ropa, una más parecida a la que ellos usaban, a la que le había hecho dos tajos, para que sus alas pudieran estar libres, y un agujero en sus pantalones para su cola, haciendo sonreír a Radamanthys.

—Me jactaba de poder seducir a quien yo deseara, era un mujeriego, que lograba todo lo que me proponía, pasaron unos años, cumplí veinte, un poco más y lo vi, la criatura más hermosa que jamás había cruzado mi camino, era la luz, es la luz, es una criatura divina, un príncipe, cuando no soy más que un mendigo, un don nadie...

Radamanthys escuchaba esa historia, terminando de vestirse, doblando las mangas de su camisa, una blanca, como las que le gustaba utilizar, viendo como Kanon se agachaba a su lado, para empezar a rodear sus pantalones, a la altura de sus pantorrillas, con unas vendas blancas.

—Cuando lo vi tuve una visión, en esa época las tenía en demasía y pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco, pero me enamore de nuevo, de aquella criatura divina, tan hermosa, tan diferente a los demás, una belleza con cuernos y alas, un demonio, como los describían en la biblia que los débiles de corazón leían los domingos, para perderse en alcohol poco después.

Kanon finalizo de colocar sus vendas, esperando que aquella ropa fuera mucho más cómoda, besando el dorso de su mano, para alejarse de nuevo, sentándose en la silla, volteando en otra dirección, tratando de ignorar a Radamanthys, que le veía con la misma inocencia con la que le vio en aquella ocasión.

—Continúa por favor...

Kanon reacomodo la silla, para que pudiera ver a su musa, que esperaba escuchar su historia completa, su piel seguía siendo blanca, a excepción de algunas partes, en donde había una coloración morada, muy bonita, con escamas tan suaves como la seda, que amaría recorrer, si tuviera el permiso para hacerlo.

—Yo te vi, sabía que eras tú, que me corresponderías y que te transformarías en esto, como una hermosa mariposa, aunque el viejo tu no podría ser considerado una oruga, ahora, eres por mucho más hermoso...

Radamanthys llevo una mano a su brazo, para rascarlo ligeramente, sin saber qué hacer, si debía creerle a Kanon, que había regresado a su lado, o ignorar sus palabras de amor, sus halagos, pensando que se trataba de un mentiroso, pero él no era así.

— ¿Me deseas?

Pregunto entonces, riéndose por lo que pensaba realizar, si es que el miedo no lo paralizaba como con Cid, o con su amo, con ese vampiro, dudando si seria diferente con Kanon, que le miraba sonrojado esta vez, tosiendo un poco, para despejar su garganta.

—He pasado veinte años pensando en ti...

Radamanthys no comprendió en un principio de que le hablaba, veinte años, habían sido veinte días y como Kanon se dio cuenta de su confusión, suspiro, debía explicarle porque se había marchado, porque no lo había dejado atrás, nunca le daría la espalda.

—Cuando te marchaste, yo intente detenerte, pero mi verdadero padre... una criatura que podrías considerar una pesadilla, lo evito, transportándonos a su dimensión, a las marismas, a la ciénaga, a un lugar acuoso, cubierto de tentáculos, allí pasamos veinte años, ahora tengo cuarenta y ocho años, ya no soy tu pintor, pero aun te amo...

El joven demonio se levantó, para acariciar su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, era el mismo de hacia veinte años, pero, Cid lo llamo una abominación, dijo que tenía otra forma, una verdadera apariencia.

—Suena como una locura, pero... eso habría dicho yo, si me hubieras dicho que me transformaría en un demonio.

Kanon sostuvo su mano, restregándose contra esta, desviando la mirada, suponiendo que lo mejor era que Radamanthys comprendiera lo que era en realidad, no deseaba engañarlo, así que, si lo deseaba, le enseñaría lo que debía ver.

— ¿Quieres verme? No soy el mismo de antes... no soy tu pintor, pero seré tu Kanon, si tú me aceptas.

Radamanthys le sonrió, tirando de él, para que se levantara, preguntándose porque se sentía tan seguro a su lado, sintiendo su energía, escuchando sus palabras, porque, no era ajeno al deseo que podía ver en la mirada del mayor, que decía, ya tenía el doble de su edad o un poco más.

—Sólo si tú quieres enseñarme...

Kanon asintió y delante de la mirada de Radamanthys, su apariencia cambio, transformándose en una criatura que no era humana, con una forma humana, casi humana, pero con algunos tentáculos, su cabello se veía como el de medusa, como alguna clase de criatura marina, que de nuevo regreso a esa forma que conocía tan bien, esperando ser rechazado por su musa.

—Eres diferente... diferente está bien...

Pronuncio, rodeando su cintura, y aunque sabía que debía sentir desagrado por cualquier clase de rose sobre su cuerpo, en esta ocasión, no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía cuando Aspros le tocaba, tampoco cuando Cid lo hizo, no se sentía sucio, era una sensación agradable, segura, que le hacía recordar esas semanas, como quiso volver a su estudio, para iniciar algún romance oculto a los ojos de su hermano.

—No me asustas, aun sigues siendo tú, el pintor... si quieres puedo posar para ti, como tus modelos...

Recordaba haber visto algunos retratos de desnudos en el estudio de Kanon, que con reverencia recorrió su espalda, deteniéndose en su cintura, con una sonrisa, la más hermosa de las sonrisas, en su rostro, pero sin atreverse a tocarle.

—O podemos... podemos recuperar un poco de lo que tuvimos en el pasado, yo te diré cuando quiera que te detengas.

Estaba desesperado por escuchar que lo amaban a él, no a los espejismos, no a quienes fue en el pasado, también estaba ansioso, porque no sabía si en esa cama, en el lecho, seguiría aceptándole como hasta ese momento lo hacía, al sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, con una sensación delicada, cálida, que le hacía sentir seguro.

—A menos, que hayas dejado de considerarme hermoso, ya no soy humano, sino un demonio, un ser de oscuridad, una criatura desagradable, un demonio nacido en las sombras...

Kanon negó eso, lo consideraba especialmente hermoso, siendo humano o con esa apariencia, sus cuernos, sus garras, sus pezuñas, todo él era divino, como en sus visiones, que se habían vuelto realidad al fin, pero a costa del sufrimiento de su musa.

—Sigo viéndote como la criatura más hermosa de este mundo, para mí, no hay nadie más perfecto que tú... eres sublime.

Radamanthys se acercó a Kanon, besando sus labios con delicadeza, gimiendo cuando sus lenguas iniciaron una vieja danza, sus manos recorriendo sus cinturas, sus espaldas, deteniéndose solamente, para darse cuenta que acababan de vestirse, únicamente, para desnudarse de nuevo.

—Aquella ocasión, esa semana, fueron los mejores días de mi vida, fui tan feliz a tu lado, que te busque poco después, pero ya no estabas, te habías marchado y me sentí, sumamente triste...

De saber que su musa le correspondía en ese momento, que le había buscado para tener un poco más de sus caricias o su calor, se habría fugado con él, tal vez, mucho antes de que esos vampiros los encontraran, esas repugnantes criaturas que los trataban como simples objetos.

—Aun así... estas preparado para estar con alguien más... yo no tengo prisa y sé que...

Radamanthys volvió a besarlo, descubriendo algo que le dijo Minos, a Kanon si lo deseaba, con el sus caricias se sentían cálidas, eran bienvenidas y no deseaba perder más tiempo, no sabía cuánto le quedaba.

—Estoy seguro... contigo se siente bien.

Era lo que deseaba escuchar, lo que había esperado por más de veinte años y con la delicadeza que una criatura como Radamanthys se merecía, comenzó a desabrochar su ropa, con cuidado, a despojarlo de sus vendas, notando el nerviosismo de su musa, que esperaba que de un momento a otro, le rechazara.

—Durante veinte años espere por este momento...

Kanon se desvistió también, con rapidez, acomodando su ropa en la silla en donde estaba sentado, para recorrer sus brazos, delineando las escamas de su espalda, escuchando un gemido delicado de los labios de su pequeño, que llevo sus manos a sus hombros, las que beso también, lamiendo las garras, los dedos y la palma.

—Soñaba con el día en que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo.

Radamanthys había pensado que no era más que una ilusión, que su pintor le rechazaría una vez que le viera con esa forma, sin embargo, la forma en que le tocaba, como delineaba su cuerpo con sus ojos, le hacía pensar en lo afortunado que era al haberle conocido.

—En que tú me aceptaras, ahora que ya puedo ofrecerte mi protección, mi afecto y una vida digna de ti, que ya puedo darte la vida a la que estabas acostumbrado, mi hermoso Radamanthys, mi musa.

Kanon le beso de nuevo, con delicadeza, con movimientos lentos, sinuosos, caminando mucho más lentamente hacia la cama, en donde sentó a Radamanthys, que se recargo en el borde del colchón, mirándolo arrodillarse a sus pies.

—Solo quiero que me ames... con eso me conformo.

Y ya lo amaba, era su musa después de todo, aquel que le hizo convertirse en lo que era en ese momento, a quien le debía su existencia, por quien daría su vida, pero sobre todo, quien mantuvo su humanidad intacta en esos años atrapados, entrenando en la ciénaga.

—Yo te amo...

Le aseguro, para lamer la piel por encima de su pesuña, recorriendo una línea recta en dirección de su rodilla y después su muslo, acariciando su piel con ambas manos, subiendo a la cama con Radamanthys, que retrocedía, pero no por miedo, sino para darle cabida en ese tálamo.

—Yo te necesito...

Kanon siguió lamiendo la piel de su musa, besando su ombligo, ingresando su lengua en este, recorriendo delicadamente las escamas de su espalda, que eran suaves, no muy diferentes a toda su piel, al igual que sus gemidos no eran diferentes a los pronunciados esos siete días perfectos.

— ¿Tú me necesitas?

Radamanthys asintió, rodeando su cuello, acariciando sus piernas con las suyas y rodeando su sexo, su hombría, con su cola, que movía alrededor suyo, como si se tratase de una tercera mano, escuchando los gemidos de Kanon, quien le veía extasiado, acomodándose entre sus piernas, para frotar ambos sexos, en un cadencioso baile, todo el tiempo, pendiente de cualquier señal, de cualquier duda en su musa, pero en vez de asustarse, seguía besando sus labios, acariciando su cabello, como si esos siete días hubieran regresado a ellos.

—Sí, yo te necesito.

Kanon le pidió que se acostara boca bajo, elevando las caderas ligeramente, para que pudiera admirar las escamas de su espalda, el nacimiento de sus alas, que era muy sensible, al mismo tiempo, no deseaba que viera, como podía acariciarle con sus manos o con sus otros apéndices, temiendo que no lo encontrara agradable.

—Solo cierra los ojos... solamente disfruta de esto.

Radamanthys asintió, cerrando los ojos, para sentir como las manos, más de las que debería tener recorrían su cuerpo, la base de sus alas, las escamas de su espalda baja, sus piernas, sus nalgas, su sexo, gimiendo sin reparos, cuando la lengua de Kanon, empezó a lamerlo, mojando sus dedos con un poco de saliva, pues, ese dulce encuentro no estaba planeado.

— ¿Se siente bien?

Le pregunto al ingresar dos dedos en su intimidad, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, tratando de prepararle para ingresar en su cuerpo, como si fuera un joven inocente, como si no hubiera sido secuestrado por Aspros, con el único fin de poseerle, notando que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de irrupción, comprendiendo la razón de ello, la tortura de ese vampiro a su musa.

— ¿Te gusta?

Radamanthys asintió, abriendo los ojos cuando aquella sensación era especialmente agradable, todo lo contrario a lo que Aspros le hizo sentir, tomando uno de los tentáculos de Kanon, para lamerlo, empezar a chuparlo como si fuera su propio sexo, empujando sus caderas contra sus dedos, que iban aumentando en cantidad.

—Tomare eso como un si...

Su musa aquella ocasión había sido muy arriesgado, había hecho todo lo que deseaba en su lecho, le había montado, había gemido debajo de él, hasta lo habían hecho cerca de la ventana, con algunas personas caminando no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, cuando lo deseaba, era un amante apasionado, en cambio, con Aspros, simplemente le dejaba hacer lo que deseaba, se acostaba y no peleaba, no participaba de su violación, pero, al hacer el amor con Kanon, se movía impúdico, ignorando su pesadilla pasada, para abrazar los recuerdos de esos siete días en su antiguo pueblo.

—Espera un poco...

Kanon separo sus dedos de su intimidad, para recostarlo de nuevo de espaldas, acariciando su mejilla, para besar sus labios con delicadeza, acomodándose entre sus piernas, para empezar a empujar, su apariencia era humana por completo, pero Radamanthys aun sentía las caricias de esas manos extras, esas extremidades, que no estaban unidas a su pintor, pero sabía que se trataban de su cuerpo, porque se movían a su antojo y el reaccionaba como si sintiera exactamente lo que hacían con él, las delicadas caricias.

—Por favor...

Radamanthys alcanzo a pronunciar, gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza, al sentir como la hombría de Kanon iba ingresando en su cuerpo, empujando poco a poco, hasta que ya estaba dentro de su cuerpo, deteniéndose unos momentos, para ayudarle a acostumbrarse a esa sensación...

—Kanon...

El pintor beso sus labios de nuevo, antes de comenzar a moverse, sintiendo como las piernas, la cola y las alas, le rodeaban, junto a los brazos de su musa, que le recibía en su cuerpo, con pequeños gemidos, que iban aumentando en volumen, disfrutando de aquellas caricias que únicamente él podía otorgarle.

—Radamanthys...


	86. Fuego.

Minos no sabía porque Lune no parecía interesado en él, en hacerle el amor cómo en el pasado, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, a obligarlo a darle su amor como en el pasado, si seguía ignorándolo como hasta ese momento, porque sabía que estaba enamorado de él, que aún lo quería, pero pensaba absurdamente, que no debía tocarlo, aunque él se lo pidiera.

— ¿Porque desobedeces mis órdenes?

Lune estaba sentado a su lado, vigilando su sueño, después de todo ese tiempo, de fallarle como lo hizo no se atrevía a dejarle solo, Minos había preparado su cama, vestido una camisa para dormir, como única prenda.

— ¿Mi príncipe?

Minos negó eso, no quería que le dijera de esa forma, y antes de que pudiera moverse, se sentó sobre su demonio de piedra, que le veía sorprendido, llevando de forma instintiva sus manos a su cintura, para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Desde cuando necesitamos títulos entre nosotros mi amado Lune, desde cuando has dejado de amarme, que no quieres compartir mi lecho, aunque yo te lo pedí apenas desperté.

Hasta el momento Minos había sido el dominante en aquella relación, aun lo era, era quien daba las órdenes y quien tomaba las decisiones, el gustoso le daría su vida, su voluntad o su cordura, a cambio de permanecer a su lado.

— Le falle, fue mi culpa que usted sufriera como lo hizo y no podre perdonarme nunca por ello.

Minos coloco sus manos en los hombros de Lune, negando eso, besándolo de forma posesiva, sosteniendo su cabello con fuerza, porque Defteros tenía razón en parte, le gustaba brindar dolor a sus amantes, casi tanto como a ese demonio, pero a diferencia de ese animal, él sabía cuándo detenerse, cuando usar un poco de fuerza para darle más placer a un amante, cuando ser gentil, el si era un buen amo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como eso Lune, nunca, jamás o me voy a enojar contigo y sabes lo que pasa cuando me molesto.

Lo sabía, cuando se molestaba le arrebataba su presencia, lo mandaba a dormir lejos, no le hablaba, no lo miraba, ni siquiera podía estar en el mismo sitio que él, un castigo que implemento con él, cuando fallo en apagar la vida del pintor.

—No podría soportarlo, ya he estado lejos de su luz por demasiado tiempo y un poco más, me destruiría.

Minos lo sabía, así que tomando las manos de Lune, las coloco en sus caderas, besando sus labios, mordisqueando el de abajo, hasta que sangro, lamiendo el hilo rojo, gimiendo cuando los dedos de su demonio de fuego iban apretando un poco más su piel.

—Entonces, cumple con mi orden, quiero que me hagas el amor y borres la repugnante fragancia de ese sucio animal de mi cuerpo, con tus manos, con tu semilla, porque eres tú a quien deseo a mi lado.

Lune al principio no se movió, su mirada fija en los dedos de su príncipe, que iba desnudándose lentamente, quitándose la camisa de dormir, descubriendo un cuerpo que sabía era precioso, blanco como la leche, sin ninguna cicatriz, con algunas plumas plateadas como su cabello, o sus ojos, haciéndolo como una criatura de luna, una belleza que le quito el aliento.

—Eres tú a quien yo quiero y ya es tiempo de que el demonio al que amo, pueda poseerme.

Minos empezó a desabrochar la ropa de Lune, con delicadeza riéndose al ver su sorpresa, como apenas podía moverse, sus manos aun en sus caderas, masajeando su piel con delicadeza, de forma circular.

—Y esa es una orden.

Lune asintió, besándole esta vez, con delicadeza, su amado príncipe ya estaba mucho más sano, se había recuperado de lo que ese monstruo había hecho con él, y si le ordenaba satisfacerlo, como su fiel sirviente, no podía negarse.

—Esta será una de las órdenes que más disfrutare en realizar mi príncipe.

Minos se rio entre dientes al escucharle, gimiendo cuando los labios de Lune rodearon uno de sus pezones, como si se tratase de una deliciosa y madura fruta, una fresa, acariciando la otra, con el mismo cuidado que siempre tenía al tocarlo, encantado con su cuerpo, con su belleza.

—Hacerle el amor, siempre es una tarea placentera, un orgullo, un honor que pido, solamente yo pueda tener.

Minos asintió, tirando de nuevo de su cabello, para besar sus labios, separándose repentinamente, para asentarse en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, cubriendo su intimidad, llamando a Lune, quien se levantó de su sillón.

—Quiero que te desnudes para mí, lentamente, muy lentamente...

Ya se había desvestido para él, sabía como hacerlo, como darle a su príncipe un espectáculo que nunca podría olvidar, así que comenzó a desabrochar lentamente cada uno de los broches, de los botones que mantenían su armadura en su sitio, viendo casi hipnotizado como su amado señor, abría las piernas para que pudiera verlo y comenzara a acariciarse lentamente.

Siguiendo el ritmo de sus manos en su propia ropa, cuando iba cayendo al suelo, con un sonido sordo, hasta que la última parte de su cuerpo estaba libre para que la mirada de su príncipe la recorriera lentamente, levantándose de la cama, para poder admirarle ahora que ya no era humano.

—Sigues siendo hermoso...

Era realmente hermoso, tan atractivo como en el pasado, tan dócil como en esa época y su voz era la misma, cuando comenzó a recorrer sus hombros con sus dedos, gimiendo al sentir su contacto, su aliento en su cuello, mirándole fijamente con una expresión de expectativa.

—Pero esta vez, quiero que tú me hagas el amor a mí... no al revés.

Comenzaba a molestarse con esa actitud nerviosa, al no sentir las manos de su amado demonio en su cuerpo, respirando hondo, cuando Lune de pronto volteo para acariciar sus labios con su dedo pulgar, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, tragando un poco de saliva.

— ¿Está seguro de esto mi señor?

Lo estaba, confiaba en Lune, este le amaba y él amaba a su demonio, a su sirviente, que al ver su asentimiento, ya no dudo más, besándole, una suave caricia con sus labios, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, desde su costado hasta sus caderas.

—Si desea que me detenga, solo dígamelo y yo lo hare...

Minos asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, rodeando el cuello de Lune, para empujarlo en dirección de la cama, pues, sentía, que se estaba tardando demasiado, que su respeto por él, su adoración, le evitaban darle lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

—Si continuas hablando de esta manera, comenzare a creer que no me deseas como dices hacerlo...

Lune no podía dejar que su amado príncipe pensara eso, así que trataría de darle tanto placer como él siempre le había dado en su lecho, besando su cuello, chupando con fuerza, dejando una pequeña marca y después otra en su pecho, recorriendo cada musculo, cada centímetro de piel.

Maravillándose como siempre de su suavidad, de la belleza de su príncipe que al despertar era por mucho más hermoso que en el pasado, como un ángel, un bello ángel que decidía compartir su lecho, gimiendo al sentir sus besos, sus caricias.

—Hazme olvidar...

Ya eran amantes, desde antes de que esa pesadilla comenzara, siempre estaban juntos, desde que se trataba de un adolecente, cuando era su ayudante de cámara y decidió que también sería su amante, convirtiéndose en su amado, la razón, por la cual su hermano menor salió en busca de su pintor, para encontrarse con él a sus espaldas.

—No piense en el mi señor... no piense en el...

Sintió la necesidad de suplicarle, porque sabía que Minos estaba pensando en ese momento, recordando su pasado y después, comenzaría a pensar en esa bestia que le ataco, en sus garras, en su sufrimiento, arruinando ese momento que debía ser perfecto.

—Mi príncipe...

Lune se detuvo, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, esperando ver el miedo en el de su príncipe, que como lo pensó, comenzó a recordar lo que le había hecho Defteros, sus garras y sus dientes, los látigos, sus gritos, el semen recorriendo sus piernas, sentándose repentinamente, para rodear sus piernas, cerrando sus ojos.

—No puedo... lo siento, pero no puedo... no puedo dejar de pensar en ese monstruo...

Lune asintió, rodeando sus hombros con delicadeza, jalando una de las cobijas para cubrirlo con ella, comprendiendo que tenía razón, su señor aún no estaba listo para compartir el lecho de nadie, aún estaba asustado, pero él estaba allí para protegerlo, para dar su vida por su bienestar de ser preciso.

—No tiene que disculparse conmigo... no debe hacerlo...

Minos negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, era Lune, era su fiel soldado, a quien amaba, a quien deseaba por sobre todo, pero, aun así, se daba cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en Defteros, que tal vez Radamanthys tenía razón, debía destruirlo para sentirse seguro de nuevo, arrepintiéndose al dejarlo ir, al intentar jugar con él, para destruirlo poco después.

— ¿Piensas que cometí un error al dejarlo ir? ¿Qué el veneno del vampiro actuó en mi decisión?

Lune no pudo responderle, que podría decirle que no sonara como una mentira, porque en verdad pensaba que era una equivocación dejarle ir, darle una oportunidad para reorganizar su ejército.

—Pienso que intenta ser mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera puede serlo mi príncipe, que tiene derecho a llorar, a sentirse utilizado, a odiarle o temerle, que eso no lo hace débil.

Al escuchar esas palabras, provenientes de su fiel Lune, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, aferrándose a su cuerpo, su cuerpo temblando desesperado, como no había podido hacerlo en todo ese tiempo, desahogando su dolor, sintiendo los brazos de su fiel sirviente rodeando sus hombros, manteniéndose a su lado, hasta que se quedó dormido en sus brazos, aun llorando su desesperación, al sentirse seguro después de más de un año en las garras de esa bestia.

—Yo estoy aquí mi príncipe... yo daré mi vida por usted...

*****

Kanon salió de la cabaña completamente desnudo, sintiéndose como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, dejo a su musa descansar en esa cama, estaba dormido, con una apariencia inocente, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, se veía hermoso, pero también estaba cansado y lo mejor era dejarlo dormir un poco más.

— ¿Por qué no mataste a Cid cuando podías hacerlo?

Era Saga, que disfrutaba de los rayos de sol, sus ojos cerrados, escuchando como se desnudaba para bañarse en el pequeño lago cercano a la cabaña en donde los dos crecieron, debía recolectar agua y calentarla, no creía que su musa debiera bañarse con agua fría, casi helada.

—Habría sido muy duro para Radamanthys ver a su amigo perder la vida, sabe que no es el, pero aun así, ha pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, ya habría sido suficiente.

Saga asintió, con Kanon y el protegiendo a su musa, él estaba seguro, pero no por eso debían bajar la guardia, mucho menos cuando los cazadores ya eran tres, los gemelos y ese vampiro, otro enemigo que debían destruir.

—Pero si vuelve a acercarse a mi musa, lo matare y creo que disfrutare haciéndolo, igual, que amare destruir a Aspros, una vez que pueda dar con él, o que nos ataque, que es lo más probable.

Dos gemelos vampiros enfrentándose a dos gemelos del abismo, a dos profundos, por la mano de un príncipe demonio, unos años antes habría pensado que no era más que una locura, se habría reído de quien le dijera aquellas palabras, pero ahora, podía ver que Kanon siempre tuvo razón, debían usar sus dones, aceptar su herencia de sangre.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Quiso saberlo, porque se veía muy afectado en ese castillo y esperaba escuchar que había logrado dormir, que ya había comido algo, que se recuperaba de ese martirio, como médico únicamente deseaba cumplir con su juramento, pero bien sabía que no entendía nada de la anatomía de un demonio, mucho menos, este muchacho querría saber cualquier cosa del hombre que ayudo a esas bestias a capturarlos.

—Está más tranquilo, ha recuperado un poco de su color, lo deje durmiendo, espero que tenga unas cuantas horas de sueño, se ve que lo necesita.

Kanon regreso a la cabaña, para vestirse y regresar a la cama de su amada musa, rodeando su cintura cuando vio que comenzaba a agitarse en sus sueños, regresándole su tranquilidad, notando como empezaba a recuperarse.

—Tranquilo... yo te cuido... yo estoy aquí...

Como si fuera un truco de magia, o Radamanthys lo sintiera aun en sueños, empezó a dormir un poco más tranquilo, volteando en la cama, para recargarse en su pecho, suspirando, provocando el deseo en Kanon de besar su frente.

—Ya nada malo te pasara.

Cosa que hizo, un simple beso, que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro durmiente de su musa.

—Porque yo te cuido.

*****

Los gemelos irrumpieron el castillo flotante con sus soldados, los poseídos por la madre de los monstruos, después de que Youma decidiera regresar, Shaka y Aioria a su lado, vivos, pero perdidos en un oscuro remolino de dolor.

—Los estaba esperando...

Aspros apretaba los dientes, preguntándose porque ese vampiro ancestral parecía tan tranquilo, su hermano deteniéndolo con su brazo, no lo dejaría atacarle, porque esperaba que ese mentiroso, atacara a su conejito, le destruyera.

— ¿Cómo si fuéramos visitas o tus amigos?

Cid asintió, con una mirada fría, sus manos detrás de sus espaldas, señalando a los dos soldados de la iglesia, a los dos hombres rubios, que le miraban sin verlo.

—Tengo una forma en que los dos obtendremos aquello que más deseamos, pero antes, quiero que entreguen a esos dos...

Defteros respondió antes de que Aspros pudiera hacerlo, haciendo que se desesperara, porque lo trataba como un lisiado, una marioneta y comenzaba a cansarse de eso.

—Tu quieres al demonio, yo quiero al humano, podríamos separarlos... cada uno se queda con la parte que ama de ese joven, es un hechizo antiguo, que usa la vida de dos personas, para mantener la vida de las dos partes separadas, pero ellos no nos importan, solo mi pequeño alumno, que tú me robaste y tu conejito, que aun aguardan en el fondo de sus recuerdos.

Cid pronuncio, esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, llevando sus manos a su espalda, con una postura que Aspros pensaba que todos los traidores que se pensaban con poder utilizaban.

—Pero, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Kanon servirá como un ancla y pronto, será imposible recuperarlos...


	87. Intriga nocturna.

¿Kanon?

¿Kanon estaba a su lado?

¿Ese pintor estaba corrompiendo a su conejito?

Llenando de mentiras su cabeza, convenciendolo de su amor, de su deseo por él, tal vez, hasta tratando de compartir su lecho, porque eso era lo único que deseaba, lo único que le interesaba de su pequeño cuerno.

Aspros no estaba dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de su hermano, ni las órdenes de Cid, porque el de poder hacer su voluntad, se habría quedado con los tres, con su conejito, ese muchacho que creía en las mentiras de Cid, y ahora, él, Radamanthys, su otro conejito.

-Son todos tuyos...

Como era de esperarse Defteros respondió por él, haciéndole enojar, pero no dijo nada, como no habría dicho nada en el pasado, cuando confiaba en su traidor.

-Yo lo único que quiero es a mi conejito conmigo... eso es todo.

Y se daba cuenta que al poseer a su conejito tenía a los tres bajo su protección, bajo su cuidado, haciéndole compañía, compartiendo su lecho.

-Lo tendrás, por eso no debes preocuparte.

Claro que debía preocuparse, porque esos dos demonios que estaban en su presencia, esos monstruos, querían destruirlos y se preguntaba, cómo podría separar esas supuestas dos partes, sin destruirlas o quebrarlas en el proceso.

-Piénsalo Aspros, tú siempre has deseado volver a verlo, después de lo que pasó con él, después de permitirle ir con ese senador, pero en esa época no podías hacer nada, ahora sí, en esta ocasión nadie te lo arrebatará.

Defteros tenía el mismo presentimiento, no podías separar algo tan fuertemente unido, sin romperlo y esa posibilidad era lo que buscaba, si ese demonio perdía la vida al intentar separarlo para crear dos entidades, ya nunca más volvería a acercarse a su hermano, a poblar sus sueños, ni sus recuerdos, no regresaría, por fin estarían juntos de nuevo, sin obstáculos, su sol brillaría únicamente para él.

-Si me prometes que no será lastimado... no soportaría tener que perderlo de nuevo.

Defteros asintió, con esa sonrisa que trataba de hacerle sentir mejor, rodeando sus hombros con ambos brazos, para juntar sus cuerpos, lo estaba abrazando, acariciando su cabello y el simplemente debía permitirlo, notando, desde que escuchara su confesión, que lo tocaba demasiado para su gusto.

-No lo perderás, te lo prometo.

Después un beso en su frente, para dejarlo ir, sin darse cuenta que no estaba para nada contento con eso, con esas caricias y muestras de afecto, mucho menos con esa decisión tomada a sus espaldas.

-Te regresaré a tu conejito y ya no volverá a separarse de ti, mi querido hermano.

Pero Aspros no permitiría que los separarán, quería a ese conejito a su lado, exactamente como lo era en ese momento, ese Radamanthys era inocente como su viejo conejito pero ya era un adulto que podía complacerlo de tantas formas posibles, no era un fanático, que le odiaba por ser lo que era, por ser un vampiro y por eso lo rechazaba, a quien tenía que forzar cada ocasión a darle lo que necesitaba, este ya había aceptado su dominio, había dejado de pelear con él, pronto comenzarían a amarlo, pero sobretodo, no moriría al ser un demonio, una criatura inmortal y al tener esa hermosa apariencia no volvería a recordar al senador.

El senador que ese conejito le ayudo a destruir para poder vengarse, para poder tener una catarsis, una expiación de sus temores, al saberse más fuerte que esa bola de grasa, mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de sus enemigos.

Y la forma en la que gemía cuando le hacía le amor, como se retorcía como un pescadito debajo de su cuerpo, sus temblores, sus manos en sus brazos, su calor, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, de ninguna forma.

-Sí, Defteros, ya no quiero estar solo de nuevo...

Cid estaba complacido, al darse cuenta que el hermano dominante era Defteros y no Aspros, así podría convencerlo de apartar a ese vampiro de su conejito, una vez que los dividiera, el humano estaría algo roto después de ese doloroso procedimiento, pero con su anillo, le olvidaría, la parte demoníaca, eso no sabía que forma tomaría, porque no creía que fuera humano, no lo sería, le arrancarían esa parte de su ser, aunque sabía, que muchos testigos de aquel hechizo terminaban tan heridos en su psique como aquellos en quienes era utilizado, podría ser ese el caso de Aspros, al ver el sufrimiento de su conejito, al ver sus restos, tal vez, quedaría completamente quebrado, como esos hombres a los que les retiraban el lóbulo frontal, para aliviarlos de sus demonios, un final irónico, para quien le robó a su alumno.

-Yo me encargaré de los preparativos, ustedes vayan por el con sus ejércitos.

En todo ese tiempo, Youma guardaba silencio, aun esperaba la respuesta de Minos, el mayor de los hermanos, y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta que Aspros no estaba conforme con ese trato, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su conejito, tal vez, si podía liberarse de Defteros, para conversar con él unos instantes, podría mostrarle el pasado, la traición de su hermano, lo sabía, porque la había visto, todo el tiempo esperando ese instante, en el cual, estos gemelos, con los que ya había jugado demasiado tiempo, matando a su madre, forzando su venta y la locura del senador, le dieran lo que necesitaba, la oportunidad para liberar a Partita, su esposa embarazada, que no podía a dar a luz en el Inframundo.

-Te lo traeremos Cid, pero mi hermano debe recuperar a su conejito...

Trataba de actuar como su amigo, como su hermano protector, pero se daba cuenta que Defteros no lo veía de esa forma, sino como una propiedad, como un objeto que podía usar a su antojo, que podía utilizar, cuyo conejito había asesinado y ahora también deseaba robarle a este, confiando en su enemigo, en Cid, que seguramente tenía alguna treta escondida, alguna forma de herirlos, de dañarlos, para no cumplir con su promesa.

-No lo lastimen... mucho.

Aspros apretó los dientes, el nunca lastimaría a su conejito, jamás lo haría, era su amado, era su pequeño y de alguna manera, una vez que lo hubieran recuperado, se lo llevaría a su lado, para reiniciar su vida, mostrarle que tan bueno podía ser, que tan arrepentido estaba de permitirle a su traidor herir a su hermano, aún podían ser felices.

-Yo nunca lo lastimaría.

*****

Radamanthys despertó para ver la hermosa mirada de Kanon, que estaba recargado en su mano derecha, acariciando su cabello, besando sus labios y después, su frente, con una sonrisa que era contagiosa.

-Buenos días... o mejor dicho, buenas noches.

Estaba oscuro, pero aun así podían ver en la oscuridad, los ojos de Kanon eran de un color azul, con un ligero brillo cian, los suyos amarillos, con su pupila alargada, ya no eran humanos, aunque su pintor en ese momento lucia exactamente como uno, que estaba vestido, acostado a su lado.

-Te vestiste muy pronto...

Se quejó sonrojado, recargando de nuevo de su cabeza contra el pecho de Kanon, su nariz restregando su ropa, sus cuernos sobresaliendo de las cobijas, sintiendo las caricias del mayor en ellos, relamiendo sus labios, antes de besarle de nuevo, sentándose sobre él.

-Debes comer algo, he cazado un venado para nosotros, pero quería saber si querías que lo cocinara o lo prefieres fresco, yo lo prefiero fresco, pero... no sé lo que tú desees.

Fresco quería decir crudo, como aquella carne que Cid le ofreció, y de ser humano lo habría preferido cocinado, al fuego, peor ahora, se le antojaba mucho más un buen trozo de carne cruda, aun sangrante, tenía hambre, también tenía sed.

-Aunque no tenemos vino, si tenemos suficiente agua fresca.

Radamanthys asintió, para vestirse de nuevo con la ropa que le preparo Kanon, usando las vendas en sus piernas, para que sus pantalones no se rasgaran con nada y pudiera andar descalzo.

-Otro asunto, mi hermano me acompaña, Saga, pero se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho en su contra y ha jurado pagar sus crímenes para redimir sus errores, nos ayudara a matar a los gemelos y a todos sus enemigos, a mantenerlos seguros, además, se entregara a Minos, para que él decida su sentencia.

Radamanthys había olvidado que Saga era el hermano de Kanon, que era su gemelo y que era quien los llevo a esa trampa, para él, su pintor y ese medico eran personas completamente diferentes, pero debía admitir, que eran gemelos, eran casi idénticos físicamente hablando.

\- ¿El está aquí?

Radamanthys pregunto, molesto, desviando la mirada para no ver la expresión de Kanon, que asintió, era su hermano quien les había costado tanto, quien les abandono en las manos de la bestia, así que se preguntaba, si Radamanthys podría perdonarlo por parecerse a él.

-Llévame con él.

Kanon asintió, ya habían hablado de eso y creían que aun los príncipes del Inframundo no tenían el poder para derrotarlos, para enfrentarse a ellos, sin embargo, su padre les ordeno protegerlos, él amaba a su musa, no se atrevería a levantar una sola mano en su contra, pero sabía que su musa podría desear impartir justicia en nombre de su hermano mayor, al que en realidad quería.

-Sí, Saga espera por verlos.

*****

—No es prudente acudir al castillo de Shura, no sabemos nada de él, ni siquiera si es de fiar.

Se quejó abiertamente Milo, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, esperando que Hypnos lo comprendiera.

—Yo sí estuve con él, todo el tiempo ayudo a Radamanthys, pero a su hermano lo dejo a su suerte, nunca le interesó protegerlo, ni siquiera como una muestra de amor a su amigo.

Manigoldo había insistido en que era precipitado acercarse a ellos, acudir a ese castillo, porque bien podían ser traicionados por Shura.

—Además, todo esto que está pasando en este momento fue culpa suya, de enfrentarse a los gemelos, o de ayudar más activamente a Minos, algo más habría pasado y no creo que este interesado en devolver el mundo a su normalidad.

Milo asintió, ese vampiro no era de fiar y llevar a todos los lobos de la jauría a ese castillo podría ser considerado un suicidio, Manigoldo tenía razón, pero que hacer, como ayudarle a su compañero.

—Yo ayude a proteger al príncipe Minos, a mandar a su hermano a la seguridad, ellos son amables, son honorables, nos dejaron ir a mi madre y a mí, debido a eso, yo puedo ir a verles, tratar de firmar un pacto, que valdría mucho más que una promesa de este vampiro.

Hypnos no deseaba dejarlo ir, así que le acompañaría, porque Camus aún estaba suelto, el príncipe de hielo pagaría su osadía, si acaso volvía a interponerse en su camino, pero, aún faltaba la opinión de su hermano, de Thanatos.

—Si mi hermano acepta esa propuesta, yo la acepto, últimamente no he tenido las mejores decisiones y escuchare a mi compañero, Manigoldo siempre ha logrado leer a las personas, antes de que yo lo haga.

Así que era su decisión, que medito en silencio, porque aunque confiaba en su ángel, y sabía que el siempre actuaba buscando lo mejor para sus seres queridos, no sabían nada de estos príncipes, sin embargo, el antiguo dueño de aquel castillo les dio la espalda apenas murió su alumno, abandonándolos en la reconstrucción, permitiendo que a los gemelos los encerraran, cuando debieron ser ejecutados.

—Haremos lo que nuestros compañeros nos piden, pero yo acompañare a Milo al Inframundo, tu quédate aquí, si llegamos a estar en peligro, tendrán que marcharse...

Emitió Hypnos, relamiendo sus labios, con tanta seguridad que nadie se atrevería a desobedecerlo, aunque Milo no deseaba hacerlo, viajar con él era mucho más agradable, que viajar solo o con ese otro licántropo, el que fumaba como una chimenea.

—Si llegara a ocurrir eso, marcharemos hacia la fortaleza abandonada, esas paredes resistirán algunos días, pero no creo que dure mucho más.

Estaba decidido, tratarían de forjar una alianza con los príncipes, si lo hacían, tal vez les mandaran demonios, o les concedieran una zona segura, estaban cansados de luchar, comenzaban a tener sed y hambre, necesitaban ayuda.

—Regresaremos en unos días Thanatos.

*****

Saga escucho los pasos de la musa de Kanon, pero no se movió, se había preparado durante veinte años para recibir la furia de los hermanos después de sus pecados, y estaba listo para enfrentarse con el menor de ellos, ver a Minos, aún era demasiado duro para él.

—Estoy listo para recibir tu furia y tú enojo, Radamanthys, pero el castigo le pertenece a Minos.

Radamanthys lo levanto de la ropa, sus dientes apretados, dientes blancos que se veían un poco más afilados de lo común, sus ojos emanaban fuego, sus cuernos brillaban de rojo, y parecería que pronto le prendería en fuego.

—Debería matarte aquí mismo Saga... pero no lo hare porque eres el hermano de Kanon y porque como tú lo has dicho, el castigo le pertenece a Minos, al que dejaste que violaran, al que intentabas convencer de su locura... al que dejaste sufrir una pena que nadie, ni tu, te mereces.

Radamanthys acerco su rostro un poco más al de Saga, recorriendo su mejilla con su garra, llevándola a su cuello, como si estuviera pensando en cortárselo, deteniéndose, porque bien sabía que Saga le dejaba hacerle eso, como una penitencia, porque pensaba que Kanon era muy poderoso, tal vez mucho más fuerte que el mismo si ese vampiro que usaba el cuerpo de su amigo no quiso pelear en su contra.

—Pero a cambio de tu vida, tendrás que cobrarte la vida de Defteros, desgarrarlo como el hizo con mi hermano, para que sufra lo que Minos sufrió en sus manos, de lo contrario, te mataré como a uno de los culpables del dolor de mi hermano.

Poco después lo dejó caer al suelo, sin arrepentirse, esperando que Kanon se molestará con el por la forma en que me trató, pero no fue así, el estaba llorando, rascando el suelo, haciendo unos surcos con la fuerza de sus dedos.

—¡Trate de disminuir su dolor al convencerlo de que todo eso era una pesadilla, curaba sus heridas, lo mantenía lo mejor que podía, pero no escape con el, solo porque tenían a Kanon en sus manos, porque también matarían a mi hermano!

Radamanthys volteo, comprendiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas, al igual que su dolor, sus lágrimas, aunque llegaban demasiado tarde ya.

—¡Nunca podré borrar lo que le hice, pero quiero pagarle mis errores, él no intentar escapar, aunque esas bestias nos tenían vigilados todo el tiempo, habría sido mejor morir intentando salvar a ese niño, que dejarlo a su suerte!

Kanon guardaba silencio, sin atreverse a decir nada, mirándoles, Radamanthys apretó sus puños, cerrando los ojos, para verle de nuevo, con una luz diferente.

—¡Aun así, después de matar a Defteros, de asegurarme que jamás regresara, le permitiré matarme si eso es lo que desea, si eso necesita, porque yo sé que no merezco perdón, no merezco nada, únicamente merezco la muerte!


	88. Descanso y Dolor.

Lune se mantuvo junto a su príncipe hasta que perdió la consciencia en sus brazos, sus lágrimas estaban frescas, las que limpiaba con el mayor de los cuidados, para no despertarlo, para que pudiera dormir algunas horas, tratando de pensar en una forma en la cual su amado señor, pudiera sentirse seguro, a salvo de cualquier clase de daño.

Seguro que se sentiría humillado al despertar, que no querría verlo y únicamente seguiría pensando que ese Defteros le dominaba, cuando después de un año atrapado con esa bestia, el que aun estuviera con ellos, significaba, que era mucho más fuerte de lo que Defteros jamás seria.

Lune veía su látigo de fuego, este era irrompible, azotaba las almas de los desdichados, de los demonios y de las almas, de los humanos que eran tan absurdos como para interponerse en su camino.

A Minos le gustaba dominar a sus amantes y le pareció algo sumamente raro que quisiera ser dominado por él, en sus años como amantes, porque debía admitir que compartía el lecho de su príncipe desde que era un muchacho, tal vez, el mismo Aiacos de saberlo se encargaría de castigarlo, porque uso su forma humana, una de la edad de su príncipe, para poder servirle como lo deseara.

El siempre tomaba las decisiones, recordaba que aquella primera vez, su osado amo, a las espaldas de su padre, le dio un poco de droga en una copa de vino, lo amarro a una cama e hizo lo que deseaba con su cuerpo, de no ser un demonio como lo era, suponía, que habría sido una experiencia traumática, pero le pareció excitante, desde esa noche, compartieron su lecho hasta que fue asesinado.

Pensaba que el joven Radamanthys lo sabía, que eran amantes, pero no hizo nada al respecto, guardo silencio, fingió ser un mocoso ignorante, hasta que actuó como un demente, buscando el calor de un amante, encontrando a Kanon en su estudio, o tal vez, este le encontró, aun así, cuando vio el amor de su pintor, no quiso matarlo, esa última noche debía asesinarlo, cuando su hermano saliera de su estudio.

Lune veía a Minos con sus ojos de fuego y después su látigo, pensando en una forma de presentarse para su príncipe, que tal vez, le daría seguridad, le haría recordar aquella primera vez, cuando se hicieron el amor con locura, el sometiéndose a los deseos del menor, que ya era un joven sádico, que sabía bien la clase de poder que tenía sobre su fiel sirviente.

Llamo a unos diablillos, para que lo amarraran a la cama como a su amado le gustaba hacerlo, sus piernas abiertas, sus muñecas en los barrotes de la cama, su cuello con una cadena que podría tomar cuando lo deseara, puso todo lo que necesitaba para hacer lo que deseara con su fiel sirviente, las llaves para liberarlo, o el fuete para castigarlo, Minos tomaría la decisión.

*****

Aspros necesitaba estar solo, alejarse de su hermano que siempre estaba a su lado, susurrando sus mentiras en su oído, comportándose como una sombra, una pesadilla, un hermano que destruyo a su conejito y que no se detendría hasta que le robara a este otro con ese horrible hechizo que menciono Cid.

—Lo que planean hacer es un hechizo muy cruel, si es que funciona, separaran al humano del demonio, si funciona, alguna de las dos partes quedara destruida, no será más que un despojo de huesos y pellejo, que estará hambrienta, una atrocidad que no superara la vida que le han dado, que morirá, en el peor de los sufrimientos.

Aspros ya le había dicho a Youma que hiciera los tratos con su hermano, una acción de la que se arrepentía, sin embargo, aquí estaba este demonio, sonriente, con una chistera con una posición imposible, sonriéndole con una mueca desagradable.

—O pueden ser las dos, los dos morirán y tu veras el sufrimiento de tu conejito en carne propia, eso deseas...

Aspros lo negó, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su conejito sufriera por más tiempo, así que, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, a quien tuviera que destruir, lo recuperaría, aunque tuviera que ir al propio infierno por él, a las marismas, lo que fuera, no era tan valioso como la vida de su Radamanthys, de su conejito cornudo.

—Te daré lo que sea...

*****

Minos despertó desorientado, reconociendo su habitación en el Inframundo inmediatamente, también sintió un cuerpo caliente a su lado, un aroma que le lleno de paz, era Lune, su amado sirviente que no se apartaba de su lado, quien, le veía fijamente con una sonrisa picara, estaba atado a la cama, con un collar de perro en su cuello, con una cadena que estaba colocada junto a una de sus manos, sus muñecas estaban juntos en los barrotes de la cabecera, sus tobillos separados, debajo de su cadera había un cojín, dejándolo completamente al descubierto para el.

En una mesita de noche había un fuete y unas llaves, un fuete para que lo castigara, unas llaves para liberarlo, haciéndole ver que le daba el control de aquel momento, el control sobre su cuerpo, podría hacerle lo que deseara, cualquier clase de capricho, únicamente para poder complacerlo.

—Soy suyo mi señor, yo le pertenezco a usted, soy su esclavo y puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca.

Minos trago un poco de saliva, recordando que esa misma posición tenía Lune la primera vez que lo poseyó, cuando eran tan solo unos chicos, cuando el drogo a su ayudante de cámara, un muchacho hermoso, de su edad, al que desnudo, ato, e hizo una infinidad de actos lujuriosos con él, sin importarle sus preguntas o sus negativas, al principio, después, su sirviente participo activamente de sus juegos.

—Como aquella vez, lo recuerda, cuando me hizo suyo como era su derecho.

Minos recordaba aquella noche, en ese momento aun sentía un cálido sentimiento en su vientre, deseo y excitación de tan solo recordar eso, ese placer que compartieron, pero también pensaba, que no tuvo derecho alguno a hacerle eso, a tomarle contra su voluntad, a drogarlo.

—Siempre he sido suyo mi señor, lo que usted hizo esa vez fue consensual, porque yo también lo deseaba y lo sigo deseando, es mi amo, es mi príncipe, es mi dueño, soy suyo, para que realice todos los actos que desee conmigo.

Minos se levantó de la cama y primero tomo las llaves, unas de plata que abrirían las cadenas, acariciándolas con las puntas de sus dedos, el collar en su cuello, las esposas de sus manos, relamiendo sus labios, tratando de pensar en lo que Lune le decía, como se entregaba a él.

—No es así Lune... porque yo también te pertenezco y quieras o no, eres el consorte del primer príncipe del Inframundo.

Pero no libero las manos, ni los tobillos de Lune, a quien acaricio con las llaves, sonriendo de pronto, al ver su estremecimiento, lamiendo su mejilla para escuchar un sonoro gemido, ver cómo le miraba, su sexo despertando, con ese ligero contacto.

—Un consorte muy inventivo que se merece una recompensa...

Ya no diría castigo, porque un castigo implicaba que algo había hecho mal, que debía corregirlo y Lune era perfecto, además, no era como Defteros, no le gustaba infligirle dolor a su consorte, únicamente porque le gustaba verlo sufrir, sino, porque los dos lo disfrutaban.

—Que solamente yo tengo derecho a imponer.

Minos seguía desnudo, aun recordaba su llanto, como al recordar a Defteros empezó a temblar, creyendo que este era ese demonio, pero no lo era, era su Lune, su amado Lune, que le miraba expectante, con una sonrisa lujurioso, esperando por lo que deseara hacerle, además, de hacerle sentir seguro, hacerle recordar su viejo yo.

—Sí, solamente usted puede tocarme...

Minos dejo las llaves en su mesita, para tomar el fuete, acariciando a Lune con el, para repentinamente darle un golpe con este, contra la piel de piedra tan suave como la humana, con betas rojas, como de fuego, haciéndole pensar en magma solidificándose.

—Y tú serás el único para mí.

Un nuevo golpe recibió otro gemido de su Lune, que cerro un poco sus piernas, tirando de las cadenas, retorciéndose por el placer, no por el dolor, haciéndole reír, un amo, un amante, era como él, nunca dañaría a su amado, jamás, únicamente debía complacerlo, un poco de dolor aquí, un poco de placer acá, pero siempre debía escuchar los deseos de su compañero.

—Nos casaremos, será una boda fastuosa... un baile de máscaras... invitaremos a mi hermano y a su esposa, hasta el pintor de Kanon podrá venir, pero el deberá organizar su propia boda, una vez, que destruyamos a esos demonios, los asare bajo la luz del sol, en el magma del Inframundo, para destruirlos por completo, este mundo es nuestro y nadie jamás, volverá a dañarte.

Minos dejo el fuete en la mesa, Lune ya tenía suficiente por el momento y acariciando ahora su sexo empezó a escuchar más gemidos, aun deseaba borrar el hedor de Defteros de su cuerpo, sería poseído por su consorte, pero a su ritmo.

—Ahora, sé un buen chico y déjame poseerte.

Le ordeno, besando sus labios, para sentarse sobre él, recorriendo su torso, besando sus labios con delicadeza, para separarse poco después, relamiendo sus labios, acariciando la hombría de Lune, que aún estaba encadenado a la cama, sin moverse, únicamente gimiendo al sentir su contacto.

—Y es correcto que esta noche vuelva a repetirse, así estaremos a mano, será mucho más inolvidable todavía.

Su consorte no entendía a que se refería con eso, pero cuando elevo sus caderas, llevando su sexo entre sus nalgas aguanto la respiración, sin moverse, ni hacer un solo sonido, dejando que Minos fuera empalándose de a poco, un movimiento fácil, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo compartiendo el lecho de Defteros y esta nunca había sido amable, estaba acostumbrado al dolor, pero con su amado, este dolor apenas fue una punzada, un extraño sentimiento que no era en nada parecido a lo que sentía con ese demonio.

—Lune...

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver que no le dolía, gimiendo un poco más al moverse, tratando de buscar un ritmo agradable, dándose cuenta que lo era, era muy agradable, era muy placentero, si se trataba de Lune, que aun temía moverse, pero le miraba con amor, con pasión y un poco de lujuria, la que todo amante, todo esposo debía sentir por su compañero.

—Lune... mueve tus caderas...

Su esposo, su futuro compañero por las reglas del cielo o del infierno, eso hizo, moviéndose con mucha delicadeza, buscando su próstata, su placer, en una postura que suponía que debía ser incómoda para él, que no le daba la suficiente profundidad.

—Libérate de esas cadenas, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Lune con un ligero tirón, apenas un movimiento de sus muñecas y sus tobillos destruyo las cadenas, para moverse con cuidado, sosteniendo sus brazos, sus piernas, gimiendo cuando se reacomodo en su cuerpo, para empezar a mover sus caderas, de arriba hacia abajo, al ritmo de su consorte, que a veces, trataba de moverse de forma circular, sosteniéndolo de la espalda, de la cintura.

—Se siente tan bien... es tan placentero...

Pronuncio, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Lune, para besar sus labios de nuevo, gimiendo en su boca, luchando con la lengua de su pilar, que no dejaba de embestirlo con el mayor de los cuidados, para no hacerle daño, no lastimarlo.

—Mi señor... mi príncipe...

Lune besaba los labios de Minos, lamiendo su cuello, acariciando su espalda, moviéndose a la velocidad que su señor se lo pedía, quien a su vez se reía en silencio de Defteros, porque ese demonio nunca pudo darle esa clase de placer, ni siquiera cuando trato de ser amable, únicamente era dolor en sus brazos, nada de placer, pero con su futuro esposo, todo era placer.

—Nunca... nunca dejes que nadie más pueda poseerte...

Le ordeno moviendo sus caderas descontrolado, perdiéndose en esos ojos de fuego, sintiendo que ese placer, la pérdida del dolor, lo llenaba de vida, gimiendo con mayor velocidad, aún más alto, terminando de madurar, al saberse a salvo, al sentir el amor de Lune, corresponderlo con la misma intensidad, pues, lo único que le faltaba Minos para madurar era eso, sentir esa cálida sensación.

—No... no mi señor...

Lune se derramo en el cuerpo de Minos, profanando el cuerpo de un ángel recién nacido, al menos una mitad de él lo era, quien ahora, con su forma completa, con sus alas, con su cabello de plata y sus ojos del mismo color, besaba a su esposo, sin comprender que lo que tanto esperaba ya había sucedido.

—Lune...

En cambio, su futuro esposo lo comprendió, acariciando el sexo de Minos con una de sus manos, para que el también se viniera entre ellos, manchándolo con su semen, antes de separarse, para tomar un lugar en esa cama, respirando hondo.

—Te amo tanto... no vuelvas a irte.

Lune estaba deslumbrado por la belleza de su príncipe, siempre lo había estado, pero ahora era mucho más hermoso todavía, comprendiendo que nada de ese mundo podría alejarlo de su amor de nuevo, acariciando las alas de su ángel, que ya eran grandes, tanto que median todo lo alto de su príncipe, plumas de ave, que de quererlo, podrían cortar como una navaja.

—Jamás mi señor... eso nunca pasara de nuevo.

Era gracioso, como el miedo era lo único que evitaba que Minos pudiera evolucionar como lo había hecho su hermano, que al contrario del mayor, sus cambios se alimentaban de su sufrimiento, de su dolor, uno necesario, supuso Lune, pero demasiado cruel, como Aiacos, que despertó, cuando pensó que se ahogaría, después, cuando lo alejaron de los brazos de su madre y al final, cuando supo que murió, que sus hermanos habían sido secuestrados, que no podría salvarlos.

—No es cosa de todas las vidas o eternidades, que un ángel como usted, acepta a un demonio como yo, en su lecho.

Minos se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, observando un espejo que estaba en la luna, en el mueble donde peinaba su cabello, notando que al fin, después de todo, por fin había madurado, y ocurrió en los brazos de su amor, de su Lune.

—Por fin ha pasado...

*****

Estaban listos para partir, para recuperar a su conejito, o eso era lo que el mentiroso de su hermano le decía, quien trataba de asegurarle que todo saldría bien, que no perdería a su amado, como si no lo hubiera perdido ya demasiadas veces, la primera de ellas, en las manos de su hermano menor, a quien debió dejar en las manos del senador, puesto, que prefería su piel morena a la suya, hacia un bonito contraste con sus sabanas, o eso había dicho, pero el, en su estupidez tomo su lugar, para proteger a su única familia, que a su vez, lo traiciono y aun, le era desconocido el cómo asesino a su amado, porque tal vez de verlo, de comprender cuanto había sufrido, en ese momento, ya le habría asesinado.

—Es hora de partir... no soporto más tiempo sin mi conejito...


	89. Sol de medianoche.

Algunas horas después Kanon estaba nervioso, no sabía que actitud tendría su musa una vez que había visto a Saga, era su gemelo después de todo, su igual, y tal vez, podría despreciarlo también, odiarlo por tener su sangre.

-Abrázame.

Era una súplica, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con cariño, con delicadeza, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, temblando ligeramente.

-Pensé que ya no me querrías...

Susurro, bajito, escuchando una pequeña risa de su musa, que se separó unos segundos para besar sus labios con delicadeza, gimiendo al sentir su contacto.

-¿Porque dejaría de hacerlo?

Cuando Kanon era la única persona que le amo, antes y después de sus cambios, de transformarse en lo que era.

-Porque soy el gemelo de mi hermano, que les ha hecho tanto daño y porque no soy el mejor de los hombres... aunque te amo con locura.

Radamanthys negó eso, no era idéntico a Saga y aun así, su hermano era un prisionero, tanto como ellos, aunque no podría perdonarlo, sabía que no era su culpa lo que pasó.

-Me enamore de ti en ese estudio, de tu calor y de tu suavidad, de tu belleza, de tu bondad, no con cualquiera, sino, conmigo...

Kanon asintió, deseoso de creer aquellas palabras, porque eso significaba que su musa le correspondía, podría olvidar que era una mala persona, que lo fue hasta que lo conoció.

El, que era conocido por ser un juerguista, un seductor de poca moral, un mentiroso que usaba a sus amantes como un cofre de tesoro, una especie de banco, para después lanzarlos lejos en busca de alguien más, cuando el dinero se había terminado, por eso no podía culpar a Minos de no aceptarlo junto a su hermano menor, de verlo como un simple caza fortunas, porque eso había sido hasta conocer a su redención, su musa.

-Se poco de ti, pero todo lo que se, es malo, es oscuro y ruin, como una sombra del hombre maravilloso que eres, mi pintor.

Recordaba haber visitado su estudio una segunda vez, antes de marcharse del pueblo para encontrar a una mujer joven, rubia, de ojos azules, una señorita que parecía tuvo mejores días, quien le miró con burla, advirtiéndole del pintor, de ese bastardo que había destruido su vida, pero con él era su salvador.

-No me importa lo que digan de ti, porque se, que de mí, dicen cosas mucho peores aún, de mi madre y de mi hermano, para ellos mi familia era una maldición, así contigo, te culpan con facilidad de actos que tú no cometiste.

Kanon negó eso, porque aunque le doliera, cada uno de esos actos los había realizado, era un hombre malo, que se aferraba a su salvación en el cuerpo de su musa, de su amado e inocente demonio, que le miraba con esos ojos de sol, esa mirada amable, delicada, haciéndole sentir dichoso por esa segunda oportunidad.

-Me temo que todo eso es verdad, no soy una buena persona, jamás he sido bueno hasta que te conocí, porque me di cuenta que nada importaba cuando estaba solo, pero ahora, prometo ser la persona que necesitas.

Radamanthys asintió, aceptando su promesa, besando sus labios de nuevo, aferrándose a su cuerpo y su calor, gimiendo en sus brazos, a la mitad del bosque, muy cerca del lago cristalino que reflejaba la luz de la luna como si fuera el sol, iluminando ese claro.

-Te quiero...

Permitiendo que alguien más pudiera verles y escuchara esas dos mentiras, esas palabras que no significaban lo que pensaba su conejito, porque Kanon era un mentiroso, una persona que usaba a los demás a su antojo, como estaba usando a su amado, que respondía a sus caricias ignorando su dolor.

-Te amo, Kanon.

Aspros mantuvo su fachada, cuando por dentro su corazón empezaba a quebrarse en mil pedazos, respirando hondo, para dar un solo paso en dirección de su conejito y del pintor.

-Tú no quieres decir eso... no amas a ese mentiroso.

Pronunció de pronto, llamando la atención de la joven pareja que se abrazaba en ese claro, Kanon apretó los dientes, colocando a su musa detrás de sus espaldas, observando fijamente al bastardo que daño a su amor, a su hermano.

-¿Debería amarte a ti?

Le pregunto con burla, sintiendo el miedo de Radamanthys, que se sostuvo de su espalda, cuando Aspros estiro su mano, para que fuera con él, como lo hiciera en el momento justo en que Cid los interrumpió.

-El me ama a mí, por eso te eligió a ti, porque no eres más que una mala copia mía.

Kanon podía ver las similitudes, pero eso no significaba nada, mucho menos cuando podía ver el miedo de su musa, que se sostenía de su espalda, como pidiéndole que no lo dejara solo.

-El gemía en mis brazos, me dejaba tomar su cuerpo y me besaba, de no ser por Cid, habría aceptado mi ayuda, habría marchado conmigo, Kanon.

Eso era una mentira, quiso gritar el demonio de ojos amarillos, que no se atrevía a atacar al vampiro de piel clara, que aún le ofrecía una mano para que pudiera tomarla.

-De lo contrario, no lo habría hecho, no me habría complacido tan dulcemente como lo hizo tanto tiempo.

Kanon al sentir el miedo de su musa, como se escondía a sus espaldas, negó eso, abriendo varios portales de los que salían sus tentáculos.

-¿Estás seguro?

Le pregunto tan enojado como un hombre enamorado podría estarlo, al encontrarse de nuevo con aquella repugnante criatura que lastimo a su musa, quien a pesar de su fuerza, le temía, al recordar todo lo que le había hecho, todo el daño sufrido en sus manos.

-El me ama.

Kanon al escuchar la seguridad de Aspros, negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, no lo amaba, le temía y la única razón por la cual este vampiro creía en su amor, era porque estaba loco, era un demente que no podía ver la verdad, el dolor de su amado.

-No, no te ama, te teme porque no eres más que un animal, un monstruo.

Aspros no se atrevió a decir nada, observando a su conejito, oculto a las espaldas de Kanon, quién esperaba apartarlo de su lado.

-Tú lo arrebataste de su casa, lo violaste, lo amenazaste para que compartiera tu lecho, tu casi matas a su hermano mayor, a su única familia, dejando que esa otra bestia dañara a Minos... ganándote su miedo, su odio y por eso, yo te hare sufrir como el sufrió.

Aspros negó eso, su conejito no le temía, no le odiaba, solo eran mentiras pronunciadas por Kanon, que de pronto, lo sostuvo por ambos brazos, por ambas piernas, haciendo que un ojo con varios iris en él se materializara, un ojo que comenzó a mostrar imágenes en su cabeza, haciéndole ver todo el daño que le había hecho a Radamanthys.

*****

Saga al sentir la energía de los dos hermanos inmediatamente trato de llegar con ellos, estaba a unos cuantos pasos, podría destruir a Defteros, saldar su equivocación, no obstante, pudo sentir una energía como nunca antes había sentido alguna otra, al mismo tiempo que un látigo se estrellaba contra su espalda, cortándolo con una dolorosa llamarada de fuego.

Al voltear pudo ver a un demonio de fuego, como si estuviera creado de piedras, de lava, a su lado estaba un ángel, no un ángel, un demonio, con una expresión de furia casi insana, quien lo ataco inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a decirle que aceptaba cualquier clase de castigo, lo que fuera, con tal de ser perdonado, que los dos vampiros estaban con ellos, y tal vez lo mejor era enfrentarlos, antes de que pudiera otorgarle su merecido castigo.

*****

Minos al despertar lo primero que quiso fue buscar a su hermano, pensando que debía regresarlo al Inframundo, si deseaba hacerlo podía llevar a su pintor, pero su hogar era por mucho más seguro, que cualquier tierra mortal que pudieran pisar, cualquier castillo o cualquier fortaleza.

Con demasiada facilidad llego al sitio en donde sentía la energía de su hermano, para toparse de pronto con Saga, el médico, que estaba cerca del menor, ese bastardo traicionero que intento convencerlo de su locura, a quien odiaba más que a nada en ese mundo.

A quien ataco sin pensar con claridad, sin darse cuenta que había una energía en ese claro, una tan parecida a la de esos demonios, a las bestias que los atraparon en ese castillo, pero lo único que le importaba era vengarse del médico, que no respondió a sus ataques, tampoco a los de Lune, dejando que lo golpearan, resistiendo su poder, chocando contra una barrera que se elevó imponente alrededor de la cabaña.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Esa barrera fue aquello que evito que Minos matara a Saga, a quien sostenía del cabello a punto de brindarle lo que esperaba fuera el golpe final, sin embargo, no sabía que el profundo, el ente del abismo simplemente se dejó golpear, creyendo que se merecía ese castigo.

—Están aquí...

*****

Saga le permitió golpearle a su antojo, que desquitara su odio en su cuerpo, sin levantar una sola mano en su contra, sintiendo la barrera de energía elevarse en esa zona, alrededor de la cabaña, una energía antigua, oscura, cubierta de sombras, llamando su atención, como la de Minos.

Que al escuchar su respuesta, lo dejo caer, sabia de quienes se trataban, quienes estaban encerrados junto a su hermano, esos demonios, esos monstruos que los habían torturado por tanto tiempo.

—Radamanthys...

Defteros trataría de matar a su hermano, para estar al lado de su sol, a quien sabía que quería mucho más de lo que un gemelo debía querer al otro, o al menos, eso sospechaba, cuando toco esa barrera, que lo repelió, una barrera creada con sangre, con llamas y oscuridad, con la misma esencia con la cual se crean las pesadillas, una obra de la madre de los monstruos.

—Kanon lo protege...

Fue la respuesta de Saga, que se levantaba con demasiada lentitud, sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando en ese lugar, no podía sentir a su hermano y su padre únicamente podía ir con ellos, si estaban juntos, no si estaban separados.

—No dejara que nadie le haga daño, mucho menos esos demonios...

Minos grito desesperado, atacando la barrera con sus alas, con sus plumas, su amante mirándole en silencio, tragando un poco de saliva, esperando que esa criatura del abismo dijera la verdad.

—Kanon moriría si algo le pasara a su musa...

*****

Defteros vio como Kanon levantaba a su hermano con esos tentáculos para que viera no sabía que en ese ojo de muchos iris, sonriendo cuando pensó que por fin estaba solo con el príncipe que tanto odiaba, con el pintor, escuchando la voz de la madre de los monstruos, que deseaba destruir a uno de los hermanos, para evitar que el renacimiento de Hades diera inicio a su reinado.

—Con Aspros fuera de mi camino, puedo matarte dulce conejito y como eres un demonio completo, esta vez no regresaras...

Radamanthys abrió los ojos, comprendiendo que eso era una trampa, al mismo tiempo que una criatura con una apariencia repugnante se elevaba a las espaldas de su enemigo, era ella, la madre de los monstruos que cortando sus muñecas dejo caer su sangre sobre el cuerpo de Defteros, alimentando su odio y sus celos, para darle una fuerza comparable con la de Kanon.

—Por fin me librare de ti, pequeño cuerno, para que no me separes de mi hermano de nuevo, mi dulce hermano, que piensa que lo amas, que te ama, pero solo debe estar a mi lado.

Kanon al ver a la madre de los monstruos libero a Aspros que aún seguía viendo las imágenes de aquel monstruoso ojo, sintiendo lo que su conejito sentía, el miedo, el odio, el dolor, pero sobretodo, reviviendo las imágenes que Youma le mostro antes, como su amado pidió ayuda a Defteros, como este lo mato lentamente, todo ese daño, todo ese dolor, era causado por su única familia, quien pensaba, nunca le daría la espalda.

— ¡Solo debe amarme a mí!

Defteros salto en dirección de Radamanthys, quien apretando los dientes, espero a que cayera sobre su cuerpo, a él no le tenía miedo, con él podía pelear, pero Kanon ataco al hermano menor con sus tentáculos, azotándolo contra la misma barrera, sin darse cuenta que en ese momento toda la horda llegaba a donde ellos estaban, buscando la vida de Saga, de Minos y de Lune, que a su vez comenzaban a destruir a esas criaturas.

— ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!

Grito Kanon, defendiendo a su musa, que observaba al otro lado de ese campo de batalla como Aspros luchaba con aquello que intentaba controlarlo, con el miedo y el dolor de sus conejitos, comprendiendo al fin el daño que les había hecho, al abandonarlos a su suerte, al capturarlos, al arrebatarles su libertad, gritando su desesperación.

*****

Al mismo tiempo, Youma, que había esperado paciente por la respuesta de Minos, al no recibirla, pero darse cuenta que los dos príncipes habían salido, que solo quedaba uno de ellos, ingreso al Inframundo, destruyendo una cantidad significativa de demonios, ingresando a las celdas de los traidores, en donde lo esperaba su esposa, Partita, sosteniendo los barrotes.

—Mi amor... mi dulce esposa...

Youma pronuncio, escuchando las alas de Aiacos y el aterrizaje de Violate, que cayendo al suelo de pie, hizo retumbar la tierra, los dos decididos a evitar que cumpliera con su objetivo, que era liberar a su esposa, pero ya era tarde, no la dejaría más tiempo en esa celda.

—No me apartaran de mi esposa por más tiempo...

Aiacos negó eso, Violate ladeo la cabeza, era una figura hermosa, si, parecía inocente y frágil, pero no creían que Youma comprendiera que aquella mujer que amaba, no era lo que parecía, no era un ángel, aunque alguna vez lo fue, antes de caer en desgracia, de convertirse en madre.

—Youma, no cometas una estupidez, ella no es lo que piensas...

Youma únicamente se rio para liberar a su esposa, abriendo los barrotes para que pudiera salir, escuchando sus pasos, su risa, sintiendo su mano atravesar su pecho, sus garras transformarse en una piel descarnada, su hermoso rostro en un hocico, sus pechos cayendo, era ella, la madre de los monstruos que acababa de ser liberada por ese demonio enloquecido.

—Gracias mi amor, pero ya no te necesito más.

Al que destruyo sin piedad alguna.

*****

Los dos príncipes que estaban en la tierra sintieron como el mismo Inframundo se estremecía, Minos deseaba ayudar a su hermano, al que siempre le había dado la espalda, pero, al sentir el grito del menor, tuvo que retirarse, elevando sus alas, para tratar de llegar tan rápido como podía al Inframundo, seguido de su fiel sirviente.

Saga que también sintió ese cambio, tomo una decisión, tal vez apresurada, siguiendo al muchacho que amaba y deseaba proteger de cualquier daño, aunque este le odiara, dejando solo a Kanon, para que librara una batalla con los dos gemelos del pasado, aquellos demonios de la noche.


	90. Almas torturadas.

Aspros veía la batalla entre Kanon y Defteros, el pintor esforzándose para proteger a su conejito, que les veía en silencio, sin moverse.

Había visto el dolor de su amado, de los tres conejitos, pero en especial de este pobre chico que le veía como un demonio salido de una pesadilla que no parecía terminar nunca.

Defteros tenía la fuerza para vencer a Kanon, ahora que la madre de los monstruos había sido liberada, pero, una criatura del abismo pantanoso era demasiado fuerte y su hermano, comenzaba a perder el control de sus emociones, necesitaba ayuda.

-¡Muere!

Grito de pronto, saltando en dirección de aquel combate, para aferrarse al cuerpo de su enemigo, mordiendo su cuello, despedazando la carne con sus dientes con un movimiento traicionero, escuchando un alarido de su amado, que veía la sangre de su pintor caer al suelo, formando un charco inmenso a una velocidad inusitada.

-¡Kanon!

Ese grito de dolor inimaginable hirió su alma, mucho más al ver que su conejito corría para sostener el cuerpo de ese mentiroso.

-¡No, Kanon!

Volvía a gritar una y otra vez, llorando, sus ojos blancos, ligeramente perdidos en el abismo de la locura del que no podría escapar nunca.

-¡Kanon! ¡Kanon! ¡Kanon!

Aspros frunció el ceño mirándole con desagrado, sin comprender porque lloraba sin control.

-¡No! ¡No!

Defteros se relamio los labios, riéndose de la desesperación de Radamanthys, que abrazaba el cuerpo de Kanon en el suelo, su mirada casi pérdida.

-Ahora sólo tengo que liberarte de esa dolorosa existencia y volverás a nacer, para hacerle compañía a mi dulce hermano, a mi sol.

Aspros negó eso, cerrando los ojos, llamando la atención de su hermano menor, que volteaba extrañado, pensando que le ordenaria proteger a su conejito, traerlo a su lado.

-No, hermano, tu puedes matarlo, pero ya no quiero un conejito... solo tú me quieres, solo tú me amas.

Defteros está vez jadeó, de tan sorprendido que estaba, mirándole fijamente con una expresión indescriptible, con una felicidad que no podía ocultar.

-Asi que... me quedaré a tu lado.

Radamanthys veía ese intercambio en silencio, sus ojos blancos, perdidos, su expresión desencajada, mirándole fijamente, preguntándose porque matar a Kanon, si ya no deseaba estar a su lado, porque ser tan cruel, tan innecesariamente cruel.

-Ven a mi Defteros... ven con tu hermano, con tu sol.

La madre de los monstruos estaba lejos, buscando la manera de alimentarse del mismo Hades, que crecía en el vientre de la esposa de su hijo menor, abandonando a Defteros y a él, en las manos de los gemelos del abismo.

-Aspros...

Defteros pensó por un momento en realizar la petición de su hermano, pero al verle abrir sus brazos, como si le hiciera un espacio para abrazarlo, camino hacia él, aceptando esa muestra de cariño, con la que siempre había soñado.

-Mi sol...

Aspros le abrazo con fuerza, mirando la expresión de su conejito con una extraña mueca, que Radamanthys no pudo presenciar, perdido en su propia mente, en la sangre de Kanon, lágrimas gruesas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

-Mi amor...

Defteros se apartó para besar los labios de su hermano, sintiéndose dichoso, completo al fin, gimiendo al sentir esa suavidad con la que había soñado por tanto tiempo, creyendo que su sol por fin le correspondía.

-Aspros...

Radamanthys les veía con esa expresión quebrada, aun de rodillas en el suelo, viendo sus garras, admirando la sombra de sus cuernos, era una criatura hecha para lastimar, para matar a sus enemigos, pero no había podido defenderse, no había salvado a su amado pintor, únicamente se dedicó a obedecer las órdenes de Aspros, tal vez, porque en verdad le amaba como decía ese pequeño demonio, ese niño con cuernos.

-¿Aspros?

Repentinamente, el hermano mayor mordió el cuello de su hermano menor, con sus dientes afilados, haciendo que un montón de sangre cayera al suelo, formando un charco, rodeando con fuerza la cintura del menor, tirando de su cabellera con tanta fuerza que apenas podía moverse, aunque intentaba liberarse de aquellos brazos que le robaban la vida como ellos la habían hecho tantas veces.

-¡Aspros basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Me lastimas!

Aspros no escucho esa plegaria derramando más sangre de ese cuerpo que iba marchitandose en su boca, perdiendo la fuerza, luchando con el, pero sin atreverse a hacerle daño, hasta que cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su cuello.

-¿Porque has hecho esto?

Era una criatura repugnante, un esqueleto cubierto con piel blanca, con dientes sobresaliendo de su boca y ojos rojos inyectados de sangre.

-Porque tu lo mataste y no puedo perdonarte por ello.

Aspros camino en dirección de Defteros, sosteniendolo de la cabeza, para llevar su oido a su pecho, no había nada allí, pero de haberlo, su corazón destrozado apenas sonaría, una o dos veces.

-Aqui es donde mi corazón, de estar vivo, late por el, por mi pequeño conejito, al que tú mataste sin piedad alguna.

Después lo alejo de su cuerpo, mirándole con desprecio absoluto, escuchando la respiración de Radamanthys, que le miraba sin comprender sus acciones, fijamente, aun quebrado, a los pies de Kanon.

-Con el que me reuniré, una vez que la muerte se lleve mi cuerpo, pero antes, está se llevará el tuyo.

Aspros en ese momento, espero porque sus palabras fueran comprendidas por Defteros, que negó eso, no podía morir, el sol nunca dejaba de brillar, aun así, su hermano mayor, usando sus garras las encajo en el pecho de su hermano, arrancando su corazon, que hizo trizas en sus manos, apretando con fuerza, mirando con una pasmosa satisfacción el cuerpo de su enemigo empezar a desmoronarse como si estuviera hecho de piedra, de ceniza que se iba perdiendo en el ambiente.

-Y sin ti atormentando su existencia, Radamanthys podrá llegar a perdonarme.

Su conejito le observaba a través de aquellos ojos amarillos, una sombra de su amado estaba presente y eso era suficiente para que el pudiera perdonarlo, como el propio Aspros no podría hacerlo.

-Rada... manthys...

Kanon pronunció en el suelo, tratando de levantar su mano, para tocar a su musa, sintiendo como el daño recibido en su cuerpo se iba reparando, pero no lo haría a tiempo, no podía evitar que Aspros lo destruyera, pero si que su musa escapara de ese demonio.

-Huye...

Pues esa debilidad se debía a la lejanía que Saga en su desesperación por ser perdonado había provocado, pues eran dos, siempre debían estar juntos, si siempre deseaban ser poderosos.

-No... no...

Radamanthys negó eso, no lo dejaría solo, aunque Aspros se iba acercando muy lentamente hacia el, después de matar a su propio hermano únicamente para poder estar a su lado, haciendole comprender que jamás podría ser libre, no, si no lo mataba.

-¡No te acerques más!

Aspros negó eso, se acercaría mucho más, hasta que compartieran el mismo lugar en la creación, o su conejito lo matara, sin saber, en realidad, que deseaba en ese momento.

-Deja a ese mentiroso y ven conmigo, Defteros ya nunca más podrá lastimarte...

Radamanthys no lo haría, no se marcharia a su lado, no abandonaría a Kanon, jamás, pero, que podía hacer.

-Lo mataste... él confiaba en ti... y tú lo mataste...

Aspros asintió, había matado a su propio hermano sin arrepentirse por ello, porque no era más que un traidor, un mentiroso y una pesada carga, si es que deseaba regresar junto a su conejito.

-Asi es...

Radamanthys vio entonces sus garras, sus cuernos, era un demonio, no era un conejito, no era débil y no dejaría que Aspros lastimara a su familia, a su amado, que por algún milagro, aun estaba vivo.

-Alejate...

Aspros negó eso, no se alejaría, no se marcharia nunca y sin importar lo que pasará, el siempre se mantendría a lado de su amado conejito.

-Nunca lo haré...

Fue su respuesta, sintiendo de pronto que Radamanthys lo atacaba, elevándose con sus alas, para clavar uno de sus cuernos en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, apartándose para verle desangrarse como Kanon lo había hecho, pero este demonio se levantaba de nuevo, perdiendo sangre demasiado rápido, avanzando en su dirección, para sujetar una de sus garras.

-Siempre estaré contigo...

Susurro con su boca llena de dientes, descarnado, para clavar esta vez las garras de Radamanthys en su cuerpo, a la altura de su corazón, el cual podía sentir su conejito.

-Sigue latiendo por ti mi amor...

Radamanthys trato de apartarse, pero Aspros no lo permitió, tirando de su dirección, para que apretara su corazón, arrancándolo de su cuerpo, aun latiendo en su mano.

-Y yo... yo siempre estaré aquí...

Aspros señaló su cabeza, con una punta de su dedos, que parecía más una rama de algún árbol seco, que un dedo humano.

-Siempre estaré presente en tu mente, en tus recuerdos, me extrañarás, como yo lo he hecho por todo este tiempo y algún día, desearas que yo regrese a ti...

Aspros intento besarle, pero ya no tenía labios para eso, aun así, se separó, sosteniendo su otra mano, su segunda garra.

-Y volveré... volveré a ti... porque yo te amo más que a mi hermano... más que a mi mismo... más de lo que te amará cualquiera.

Y como si eso fuera una muestra de su amor por el, atravesó su corazón con la segunda garra de Radamanthys, todo el tiempo mostrando una sonrisa, aun, cuando empezó a despedazarse en pedazos de piedra, que se volvían polvo.

-Radamanthys...

El joven demonio cayó al suelo, llevando sus manos a su rostro, pensando por alguna razón que no podía comprender, que Aspros tenía razón, jamás podría olvidarle, al final de cuentas, pensaba, el había ganado de una forma retorcida, cincelando su forma, su voz, aun su aroma en su psique, como nadie jamás haría.

-Kanon... ¡Kanon!

Radamanthys corrió entonces hacia donde estaba su amado pintor, levantando su cuerpo en sus brazos, el que ya se había curado, al menos la herida de su cuello.

-Llévame con Saga...

*****

Saga sintió el dolor de su hermano, pero estaba muy lejos para regresar, además, Minos lo necesitaba, podía verlo al comprender con que clase de criatura estaban enfrentándose, era ella, la que su padre les pidió llevar a su presencia.

-¡No tienen el poder para destruir a esa criatura!

Minos volteo con una expresión de furia, como se atrevía a seguirlos, Lune negó eso, podrían hacerlo, pero si estaban los tres hermanos juntos, si Radamanthys lograba derrotar a esos demonios y llegar a tiempo para destruir a esa criatura.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

Aiacos estaba sangrando, sus plumas quemadas, su rostro uno de completa desesperación, su esposa a sus espaldas, malherida, cuyo bebé, cuya vida en su interior, trataba de cuidar de aquella criatura que se reía de su desesperación.

-Su padre no nacerá, su hermano no regresará a tiempo y tu esposa sufrirá mil horrores antes de morir, escuchen a ese pedazo del abismo, lo mejor es rendirse.

Aiacos negó eso, al igual que Minos, no dejarían que esa pobre chica sufriera en las manos de aquella cosa, mucho menos que matarán a su bebé, a la vida que iba creciendo en su vientre.

-No nos rendiremos...

Pero que más daba, ya no podían luchar contra ella y aunque sus gemelos habían sido destruidos, el tercer hermano seguramente había muerto, junto a su trozo del abismo, ella había ganado, ella tenía la victoria en sus manos, su esposo había sido derrotado.

-¡No matarás a mi esposa Lamashtu!

Ella empezaba a reírse con mayor fuerza, convocando a sus bestias, que se elevaban en el magma del Inframundo gracias a la estupidez de su amado esposo, ese demonio que le creyó cuando dijo ser un ángel enamorado de su ser.

-No solo la mataré, la torturare antes de arrancarle el feto de Hades de su vientre, su sufrimiento conjunto me harán una diosa, una criatura invencible.

Saga negó eso, no matarían a esa muchacha, de ninguna forma y cuando la madre de los monstruos, atacó a esa joven, la detuvo con sus portales, con sus tentáculos llenos de bocas y dientes.

-Llevate a tu esposa, yo me quedaré a pelear con ella.

*****

Radamanthys cargaba el cuerpo de Kanon en su hombro, esperando poder llegar al Inframundo, cuando de pronto lo vio, en la entrada que esperaba usar para llegar con Saga, estaba Cid, con su espada de fuego en sus manos.

-Ven conmigo Radamanthys, aún estás a tiempo de salvarte.

Radamanthys negó eso, apretando los dientes, escuchando las pisadas de otros intrusos, uno de ellos el tipo rubio del castillo, el que hablaba demasiado con Minos, el otro era un lobo de un tamaño gigantesco.

-¿El conejito?

Radamanthys mostró sus dientes, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, enfureciendo al escuchar ese apodo, que no era su nombre, ni el era un conejito.

-¡No soy un maldito conejo!

Milo sonrió de medio lado, encogiéndose de hombros, así era como le habían llamado, pero sabía que se trataba del príncipe del Inframundo.

-Si, si, lo sé, eres uno de los príncipes del Inframundo y nosotros deseamos un pacto con ustedes, una tregua.

Radamanthys podía ver que el perro amarillo a su lado era una criatura antigua, que ese joven era algo, no sabía que, pero la luz que proyectaba comenzaba a fastidiarle.

-La tendrán, seremos sus amigos por siempre a cambio de que lleven a mi amado al interior del Inframundo, con su hermano gemelo.

Radamanthys abandonó el cuerpo de Kanon junto a Milo y ese inmenso lobo, para que lo llevarán a donde estaba Saga, seguro que dentro de poco Cid intentaría lastimarlo, trataría de matar a su pintor.

-No te permitiré lastimarlo...

Pronunció seguro, escuchando los pasos de Milo y de ese lobo, que comenzaban a alejarse con Kanon en la espada del antiguo licántropo.

-Cuando recuerdes quienes éramos, Kanon ya no volverá a importarte.

Podía decir eso, pero nunca recordaría quienes fueron, porque no lo amaba y no lo necesitaba, el era su propio ser, era su propio dueño, un demonio poderoso que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a lado de Kanon.

-Yo se quién soy, no soy el niño que no pudiste proteger y tampoco eres mi viejo amigo, Shura.

Cid al escuchar su respuesta sonrió de medio lado, si eso deseaba, entonces, eso tendría, pelearían por la vida de su antiguo alumno, por los recuerdos ocultos en su psique, por regresarlo a su lado.

-Entonces así será Radamanthys...


	91. Madre.

Saga detuvo a la madre de los monstruos con algo de esfuerzo, dándole tiempo a Aiacos de cubrir a su esposa con su cuerpo, recibiendo entonces todo el daño que el demonio embarazado debía sufrir.

— ¡Llévatela de aquí!

La criatura con esa repugnante apariencia gruño furiosa, un alarido que reverbero en todo el Inframundo, Saga al escucharla dejo ir sus garras, convocando más tentáculos que de pronto formaron una pared, para que Aiacos pudiera huir, con su esposa en brazos.

— ¡No te dejare asesinar a esa pobre muchacha, mucho menos al niño que crece en su vientre, Hades no morirá, porque mi padre así lo desea!

Lune utilizo su látigo, para sostener uno de los brazos de Lamashtu, la madre de los monstruos, que únicamente permanecía en silencio, como si no comprendiera las palabras de Saga, que le daba tiempo al menor de los hermanos de llevarse a su amada esposa consigo.

— ¿Tu padre lo ha decidido? ¿Quién es tu padre para decidir cualquier cosa sobre mi mundo?

Le pregunto tirando del brazo que Lune trataba de sostener, lanzando al demonio inferior en contra de las estalactitas del Inframundo, sintiendo entonces como unas plumas de metal se clavaban en su espalda, como navajas al rojo vivo, gritando furiosa, volteando para ver al mayor de los hermanos, a ese con sangre celestial.

—Mi padre es el abismo y el desea que estos hermanos sobrevivan a tu acoso.

Ella comenzó a reírse, convocando a sus bestias, a sus hijos, interminables abominaciones que asemejaban cerdos o hienas, que se lanzaron en su contra, tratando de morderlos, pero ambos pudieron rechazarlas, Saga con sus portales, Minos con sus plumas, al mismo tiempo que Lune se levantaba del suelo, malherido, escuchando los pasos de la madre de los monstruos que trataba de alejarse de aquel campo de batalla.

— ¡No lo harás!

Le grito, sosteniéndola ahora del cuello, no la dejaría salir de aquella habitación, no podía permitir que mataran a su señor Hades, ahora que había renacido, que de nuevo gobernaría el Inframundo con ayuda de sus tres hijos.

— ¡No te entrometas en mi camino!

Lamashtu de nuevo le lanzo lejos, esta vez tratando de que su cuerpo cayera en un montón de picos, afilados como navajas, escuchando el grito de Minos, que intento llegar a él, para detenerse de pronto, cuando Saga sostuvo su cuerpo, salvándolo de una muerte segura.

—Lo siento.

Fue lo único que Saga pudo decir, antes de reanudar su combate con la madre de los monstruos, haciendo que Minos comprendiera que no hablaba de salvar a Lune, sino de no haber hecho nada por ayudarle y aunque le odiaba, debía estar agradecido con ese nuevo comportamiento, tal vez, perdonarlo.

—Siento lo que hice...

Minos sacudió su cabeza, elevándose en el Inframundo usando sus plumas como una nube de dagas que caían sobre la madre de los monstruos, clavándose sobre su cuerpo, escuchando el alarido de aquella criatura, su dolor, pero no era suficiente para destruirla, apenas, para evitar que corriera en dirección del renacido Hades, que nacería del vientre de la esposa de su hermano.

—Siento no haber hecho nada por ti.

No era el momento para esas palabras e intentaría decírselo, pero no podía hacerlo, primero debía destruir a la madre de los monstruos, después, condenarlo al peor de los sufrimientos, por entregarlos a esos vampiros.

—Pero tenían a mi hermano menor... no podía dejar que lo mataran.

Lune trataría de enfrentarse de nuevo a ella, pero Saga al ver la desesperación de Minos, aunque lo amaba y haría lo que fuera por ser correspondido, también sabía que eso nunca pasaría, ese demonio de fuego tenía su amor, su inmortalidad, sería injusto, que lo mataran, después de reunirse con el de nuevo.

—Pero ahora si puedo ayudarte y si me dejas, pagar por mis crímenes contra ustedes.

La primera forma en que lo haría, seria apartar a Lune de una batalla en la cual no tenía el poder para sobrevivir, encerrándolo en una dimensión alterna, deteniéndolo en el tiempo, para enfocarse ahora en la madre de los monstruos, que apenas estaba recibiendo cualquier clase de daño.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?

Minos le pregunto, deteniéndose a su lado, diciéndose que no podían seguir con ese ritmo, en poco tiempo serian derrotados si no empezaban a dañar a Lamashtu, pero parecía, que un demonio y lo que fuera Saga no era suficiente para enfrentarse a ella.

— ¡No pueden derrotarme!

Lamashtu volvió a invocar más criaturas descarnadas, que saltaron en su dirección, mordiendo sus brazos y piernas, escuchando un hermoso alarido de sus bocas, riéndose al ver su dolor, su sangre, como a pesar de ser lo que eran, no podían enfrentarse a ellos.

— ¡Yo soy un dios!

*****

Con forme se iban acercando al fondo del Inframundo, las heridas de Kanon comenzaban a cerrarse, como si la cercanía con ese Saga fuera suficiente para darle vida nueva, un poder que nunca antes habían visto.

— ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Milo grito, deteniéndose al ver a Minos en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, a su lado estaba Saga, o el que pensaba era Saga, el gemelo de Kanon, no tenían que decírselo, eran idénticos, mucho más parecidos entre ellos que su cachorrito con el gigante enojado de cabello negro que gobernaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

Pregunto Hypnos, cambiando su forma, aun cargando el cuerpo de Kanon que comenzaba a abrir los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, escuchando los estallidos, los rugidos de esas bestias sin forma, que se lanzaron en su contra apenas los sintieron.

—El Inframundo...

Kanon susurro, pisando el suelo, notando como las heridas de su hermano mayor también se iban cerrando, debido a su cercanía, preguntándose donde estaba Radamanthys, que había pasado con él.

— ¿Dónde está mi musa?

No era tiempo de realizar preguntas extrañas, se dijo Milo, atacando con su aguja a las bestias que se abalanzaban en su contra, escuchando que su cachorrito también atacaba, esta vez, con sus manos desnudas, usando una fuerza que no sabía tenía, la cual encontraba sumamente erótica.

—Nos pidió que te trajéramos con su hermano, para que no perdieras la vida.

Podría intentar marcharse, buscar a su musa, pero también sabía que esa criatura era la causante de todos sus problemas, del dolor de los gemelos, por lo tanto el dolor de su musa y que de marcharse, lo único que lograría seria que mataran a Saga.

— ¿Qué paso con esos dos vampiros dementes?

Hypnos destrozaba la cabeza de una de las bestias deformes que los atacaban, escuchando esa pregunta, maldiciendo en silencio la inactividad de Kanon, que ya estaba completamente curado.

—Están muertos.

Fue su respuesta lacónica, defendiéndose de otras criaturas, viendo como Milo cortaba a otras más, y el gemelo, cambiaba su forma humana, por la natural, que seguía siendo antropomórfica, pero su ascendencia podía verse en cada célula de su cuerpo.

— ¡Saga!

*****

Minos vio el cambio de Kanon con sorpresa, jadeando, sin comprender como era que en poco tiempo se había transformado en eso y si su hermano sabía lo que era, suponiendo que Saga era igual, quien también abandono su forma humana, su ilusión, para vestir su verdadero cuerpo.

— ¿Estás listo?

Saga asintió, estaba listo, debía salvar a su amado y permitirle tener una eternidad a lado de su demonio, comprendiendo que la única forma de lograrlo era abrir la puerta que le dejaría a su padre ingresar en el Inframundo, una criatura antigua, de otras dimensiones, que disfrutaba de jugar con la humanidad, que temía que sus juegos estaban a punto de terminarse.

—Sí, debemos hacer lo que nuestro padre nos ha encomendado.

Lamashtu ataco sin pensarlo siquiera, hiriendo a las dos abominaciones, encajando sus garras en su pecho, para que su sangre cayera en el Inframundo, sangre que abriría una puerta dimensional, si caían al mismo tiempo, si eran heridos por una criatura como lo era la madre de los monstruos.

—Solamente él tiene el poder para reparar todo el daño causado...

Saga dijo entonces, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, sintiendo como su herida, que casi atraviesa su corazón se cerraba, escuchando al atronador sonido de las dimensiones abriéndose, riéndose al ver la expresión de esa criatura con hocico de lobo, la que era de un terror indescriptible.

— ¡Que han hecho!

Era obvio, lo habían dejado entrar y ahora, su padre, se encargaría de matar a Lamashtu, su padre que iba elevándose del portal que su sangre abrió en el suelo del Inframundo, un circulo luminoso, del cual empezaron a brotar cientos de tentáculos de todos los tamaños, dándole paso a un ente circular, si debías nombrarlo de alguna forma, una maraña de tentáculos con bocas y dientes, una masa amorfa, con tres ojos principales unidos, tres ojos, con tres iris cada uno.

—Lo hemos traído aquí, Lamashtu, el sí puede destruirte.

El señor de los abismos se elevó en el cielo del Inframundo, destruyendo sus paredes y sus valles, opacando el cielo cubierto de llamas, con su masa imponente, que se retorcía en el cielo, ondulando sus tentáculos, sus ojos buscando a su enemiga, a la criatura que deseaba apoderarse de un mundo, que era suyo por derecho, que era suyo mucho antes de que los ángeles o los demonios existieran, mucho antes, de que el dios que muchos adoraban hubiera nacido, antes de la creación o del gran estallido.

—Lamashtu...

La voz de su padre siempre sonaba acuosa, como si fuera pronunciada debajo del agua, silabas que formaban palabras casi incomprensibles, lentamente, como si estuvieran reptando del suelo, emergiendo del agua, o del lodo, una voz, antinatural, que apenas podían comprender.

—Madre de los monstruos...

Kanon y Saga observaban a la entidad con quien habían peleado todo ese tiempo, en silencio, los dos juntos, Minos aun volaba, preguntándose si debía atacar a esa cosa, o permitirle hacer lo que deseaba, cuando sintió el dolor de su hermano menor.

— ¿Por qué los estas ayudando? ¿Qué ganas limpiando el desastre de mi esposo?

La criatura de los nueve lóbulos, comenzó a reírse, un sonido que retumbo en sus propios corazones, azotando sus tentáculos donde Lamashtu estuviera momentos antes, tratando de atravesarla con ellos, de devorarla con sus cientos de bocas.

—Este mundo me gusta tal y como esta...

Le respondió a la madre de los monstruos, elevando más tentáculos, tratando de atraparla con ellos, para llevársela consigo, a su dimensión, en donde la mantendría encerrada el tiempo que fuera conveniente.

—Algún día será destruido, pero, no hoy...

Kanon y Saga se dieron cuenta que estaba jugando con esa cosa, haciéndole moverse de un lado a otro, como si pudiera esquivar sus cientos de tentáculos, disfrutando de su locura, a punto de adquirir su conocimiento, pues, era un gran coleccionista del saber de las dimensiones, era un ser extraño, que les dio vida únicamente, para comprender un poco más del Inframundo.

—Lamashtu.

*****

Aiacos cargaba el cuerpo de su esposa, escuchando los sonidos de titanes chocando sus tambores en el Inframundo, estruendos provocados por los tentáculos del dios primordial, que se divertía con Lamashtu, protegiendo el Inframundo, su conocimiento de aquella forma, el tesoro que esperaba obtener al proteger a los príncipes, al casar a uno de sus hijos, con uno de los retoños de Hades, del dios del Inframundo, que en algunos momentos fue llamado Pazuzu, el esposo de Lamashtu.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió, rodeando el cuello de su esposo, quien aún la cargaba, protegiéndola del peligro, pero escuchando la carrera de las criaturas que los seguían, bestias deformes de piel rosada que matarían a su esposa de alcanzarlos.

—Sí, mi señor, no debe preocuparse por mí.

Pero claro que debía preocuparse por ella, esas criaturas deseaban matarla, destruir al niño en su vientre, un acto, que no permitiría, así que dejándola en el suelo, se preparó para enfrentarse con un centenar de aquellas criaturas.

— ¡Vete Violate, debes irte ahora mismo!

Ella negó eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, preparándose para enfrentarse con esas criaturas también, no era débil, se trataba de un guerrero, podía pelear a lado de su esposo, ambos podían ganar.

—No me marchare mi señor.

*****

Radamanthys atacaba sin descanso, sin tregua, odiando al hombre que había asesinado a su buen amigo, esquivando la espada de fuego con gracia, usando sus alas, sus cuernos y aun su cola, para enfrentarse con su enemigo.

Por cada nuevo golpe que Cid trataba de darle, el, respondía con uno nuevo, con una cornada, o una garra clavándose en su carne, escuchando sus quejidos, pero sin detenerse, respirando hondo, con algunos cortes en el pecho, en los brazos.

—Tú mataste a Shura.

Shura no era más que una ilusión, una mentira que utilizo para olvidar a su pequeño alumno, que lo atacaba con sus garras, con sus cuernos, incansable, imparable, un guerrero completamente diferente al que se enfrentara con Aspros, pues, a él no le temía, a el únicamente le odiaba.

—Yo soy Shura...

No era cierto, Shura era un guerrero honorable, su mejor amigo, no era ese vampiro anciano que deseaba destruirlo para darle vida a un recuerdo, a una ilusión.

— ¡Mientes!

*****

Lamashtu seguía intentando esquivar los tentáculos del señor de los abismos, que con cada segundo que pasaba, sus movimientos eran mucho más certeros, clavándose en su pecho, en su espalda, aun en sus piernas, mordiendo su hombro con una serie de dientes afilados, arrancando un trozo de su carne, haciéndole gritar.

— ¡Hades no te agradecerá esto, en cambio, yo si lo hare!

La criatura que flotaba empezó a reírse, sosteniéndola con un tentáculo grueso, con el que comenzaba a aplastar su torso, escuchando más alaridos de aquella deidad menor.

—No me importa el agradecimiento de Hades, únicamente deseo su conocimiento.

Pronuncio la masa de tentáculos, al mismo tiempo que los nueve ojos se fijaban en los de la madre de los monstruos, que comenzó a intentar liberarse con desesperación, sintiendo como pequeños tentáculos iban rodeándola, algunos luminosos, que iban absorbiendo la información de su ser, información que el guardaría en los eones por venir.

—Pero primero empezare contigo, madre de los monstruos.

Lamashtu comenzó a retorcerse cuando más tentáculos empezaron a cubrirla, ingresando en su cuerpo, por la nariz, por la boca, por los oídos, tentáculos luminosos que iban absorbiéndola de a poco, hasta que, su cuerpo entero brillaba, acompañado de un alarido de dolor, antes, de disolverse en esos apéndices, en esos tentáculos con garras y dientes, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia en ese mundo.

— ¿La mataste?

Minos fue el primero en pronunciar una palabra, elevándose hasta colocarse enfrente de los tres ojos, con los tres iris, cada uno, esperando que esa criatura le respondiera, quien llevando un tentáculo a su rostro, toco su frente, como si pensara en hacer lo mismo que hizo con Lamashtu, para después, alejarlo.

—No... ella vivirá en mí, su conocimiento me ha hecho más fuerte y cuando el momento llegue... el Inframundo... el cielo y la tierra... toda esta dimensión habitaran en mí... pero... ese momento no ha llegado...

La criatura una vez que había logrado su propósito empezó a marcharse, dándole la espalda a sus hijos y a los príncipes del Inframundo, lo que pasara desde ese momento, ya no le interesaba, no hasta que fuera el momento de absorber más información.

—Pueden regresar en el momento en que lo deseen, en mi ciénaga serán bienvenidos, mis queridos hijos...

El señor de los abismos desapareció, cerrando el portal que la sangre de los gemelos había creado, quienes, repentinamente, se vieron rodeados por demonios, que parecía deseaban destruirlos.

—Su padre se ha marchado... les ha dado la espalda... creo que es momento de poder vengarme.


	92. Tregua.

Saga y Kanon escucharon los movimientos de los demonios a su alrededor, pegando sus espaldas contra las del otro, para que cada uno de ellos pudiera proteger un flanco, esperando el momento en que tuvieran que defenderse.

Un portal se abrió, del cual emergió Lune, con su látigo en sus manos, enfocando su vista en Saga, el bastardo que dejo a su príncipe en las manos de aquellos vampiros, en Kanon, a quien le dio una oportunidad, creyendo que si amaba a su musa.

Minos se mantenía en el aire, sus alas extendidas, una sonrisa maniática en su rostro, cuando de pronto elevo su mano, dándole una orden a los demonios del Inframundo de matar a los gemelos del abismo, a las dos abominaciones, sin saber que su hermano ya había visto la forma real de Kanon, que no le importaba, que aún estaba enamorado de su pintor.

—Mátenlos.

Lune no estaba tan seguro de aquella orden, pero los demonios del inframundo comenzaron a atacarlos, intentando dañarlos con sus garras, con sus cuernos y sus dientes, pero, suponía, que sería inútil, los gemelos eran poderosos, tanto o más que los príncipes, en especial, cuando estaban juntos.

— ¿Está seguro de eso mi príncipe?

Minos lo estaba, Kanon era una mala persona en su pueblo, el mismo había buscado a todas sus víctimas, hablado con ellas, con los que destruyo por unas cuantas monedas, ahora que no era un humano, se trataba de algo mucho peor aún, una criatura mucho más desagradable y Saga, aunque debía proteger a su hermano, de todas formas, los vendió a sus enemigos.

—No dejare que sigan lastimando a Radamanthys.

*****

Aiacos tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, pero había logrado mantener a su esposa a salvo, quien estaba a sus espaldas, observando la cantidad interminable de bestias, que al sentir la destrucción de su madre, cuando esta dejo de existir, aullaron, un sonido gutural y rasposo, como una imitación amorfa del sonido que haría un lobo o un cerdo, si las dos criaturas se quejaran al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué les está pasando?

Pregunto Violate, su esposo no lo sabía, sin embargo, de pronto como si aquello que los mantuviera unido hubiera desaparecido, empezaron a derretirse, dejando grotescos charcos en ese pasaje del Inframundo, charcos, que las llamas del abismo se encargaron en destruir.

—Parece que... han muerto.

Pronuncio el menor, pero, aun podían escucharse los sonidos inigualables de un combate, esta vez cientos de criaturas contra dos más, que intentaban no lastimar a esas criaturas más de lo necesario, defenderse, sin matar a nadie.

*****

Milo se encontraba detrás de las espaldas de su alfa, de su cachorrito, que veía ese combate desigual con admiración, pensando que esos gemelos terminarían por destruir a los demonios, al ejército que Minos intentaba utilizar para vengarse, ignorando que solo por ellos, estaban vivos, habían salido victoriosos.

— ¡Minos!

El ángel del inframundo volteo a verle, a otro ángel, que le miraba con una expresión molesta, detrás de ese gigantesco lobo, que intentaba proteger a quien le ayudo a salvar a su hermano, a escapar del castillo de esas bestias.

— ¡Tu hermano no te perdonara el que dañes a Kanon!

Tal vez eso era cierto, pero lo mejor era liberarlo de esa criatura, esa abominación, escuchando los pasos de Aiacos ingresar a esa sala, para ver como los dos gemelos que habían acudido en su ayuda, debían defenderse de sus soldados, de los demonios que eran repelidos, pero sin ser lastimados.

— ¡Detengan esta traición!

Los demonios menores al escuchar sus pasos, Minos al ver que la esposa de Aiacos estaba viva, comenzó a entrar en sí, notando lo que su hermano menor veía, los gemelos únicamente se habían defendido, no habían atacado a su gente.

— ¿Piensas destruir el pilar de Radamanthys? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?

Aiacos avanzo hasta donde se encontraba Minos, propinándole una bofetada con el dorso de su mano, esperando que con el dolor de ese golpe regresara en sí, el mayor le miraba perplejo, sosteniendo su mejilla, para después bajar la vista, tenía razón, Radamanthys no lo perdonaría si dañaba a ese vagabundo, ese pintor, que se trataba de uno de los seres del abismo.

—Pensé que eso era lo mejor... quise vengarme de Saga, de lo que nos hizo.

Saga no se atrevía a decir nada, porque se sabía culpable, ni siquiera su hermano podía defenderlo, pero comprendía que su error se debía a la negación, al pensar que podían recuperar su antiguo poder, sin la necesidad de aceptar lo que eran, la sangre que corría en sus venas, como los Walden tenían sangre demoniaca, ellos habían pactado con su padre mucho tiempo atrás, eran criaturas del abismo y tarde o temprano, cambiaban a su verdadera forma.

— ¿Me dirás que no hubieras hecho lo mismo de estar modificados los papeles?

No podía decir eso, porque sería una mentira, de estar modificados los papeles, de ser los gemelos a quienes deseaban esos vampiros, los habría entregado con un moño en el cuello, encadenados y sedados, en realidad, el habría sido por mucho peor que Saga, que se dedicaba a curar su cuerpo, mantener su psique en su sitio.

— ¿Qué no habrías abandonado a cualquiera de esos dos a su suerte, con tal de proteger a Radamanthys?

Minos desvió la mirada, respirando hondo, no podría olvidar nunca lo que había hecho Saga, pero debía perdonarlo, porque no tenía otra opción, cuando la vida de su hermano menor estaba en peligro.

—Muy bien, lo perdono, pero... no olvidare lo que hizo y si Kanon llega a lastimar a Radamanthys, lo pagara muy caro.

Kanon sonrió al escuchar eso, Saga estaba perdonado y Minos al fin aceptaba su lugar en compañía de Radamanthys, el juez, que no debía molestarse en amenazarlo, porque sabía que de equivocarse, de actuar en contra de su amado, él se arrepentiría por siempre, regresaría al abismo y le pediría a su padre una muerte piadosa.

— ¿Ustedes dos que están haciendo aquí?

Aiacos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Milo en ese momento, quien empujando un poco a Hypnos, dio un paso en su dirección, respirando hondo, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho.

—Yo vine a pedirles una tregua, la jauría está cansada, hambrienta, los no muertos se están convirtiendo en una peste, necesitamos ayuda y pensé, que ya que ayude a tus hermanos a salir vivos de ese castillo, que me deben sus vidas, ustedes podrían ser un mejor aliado, que ese tipo Cid, que dice, puede ser nuestro amigo.

Aiacos no sabía si lo que Milo decía era cierto, si debían ayudarle a esos licántropos o si deberían molestarse en proteger la tierra, que aún estaba conectada con el Inframundo, todos los portales abiertos, por donde los demonios podrían salir, suponía que la humanidad estaba aterrada, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Lo que dice es cierto, Milo nos ayudó en ese momento de necesidad, sin él, yo no habría recuperado la llave de plata y Radamanthys, jamás habría abandonado las habitaciones de Aspros, para este momento, no sería más que una sombra de nuestro hermano, se merece toda nuestra gratitud.

Aiacos asintió, preguntándose porque Minos esperaba escuchar su respuesta, él era el mayor, el debía gobernar el Inframundo, aun así, rascándose la barbilla, asintió, le gustaba la idea de ser aliados de los licántropos, en especial, los dioses gemelos.

—Muy bien, les mandaremos ayuda, y cuando estemos juntos, decidiremos que haremos con la tierra, hasta que nuestro padre tenga el poder o el conocimiento, para decidir lo contrario.

*****

Aldebaran no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, en la oscuridad creciendo en el cuerpo de Mu, en su psique, en la forma en que Harbinger se había matado, porque sabía, que eso había hecho y las razones detrás de su sacrificio, Kiki estaba lejos, nadie sabía en donde, probablemente buscando la muerte, tratando de seguir a su amado toro.

Pensaba al principio que su presencia le ayudaría a su maestro a recuperarse, pero nada de lo que hiciera tenía un efecto positivo, Mu, con cada día que pasaba se alejaba un poco más de aquel hombre que admiraba, para convertirse en alguien nuevo.

Podía ver a ese hombre hermoso en el jardín, acompañado de su vampiro albino, ellos se veían felices, pero él no podría serlo comprendiendo que por culpa suya, la mejor persona que había conocido estaba perdida.

Aldebaran ya había tomado una decisión, podía ver los pilares de fuego elevándose en el firmamento, podía ver como los no muertos o cualquier criatura que los tocaba, moría en el acto, era calcinado en segundos y comenzaba a pensar, que lo mejor que podía hacer, era ingresar en uno de ellos, quemarse hasta las cenizas, liberar a Mu de sus cadenas.

Io y Kasa, un vampiro y un licántropo, las pocas veces que los había visto, se veían contentos, complacidos de tener una vida a lado de la persona que amaban, sin importarles su apariencia, o su inmortalidad, haciendo que se preguntara, porque él no podía estar satisfecho con su vida a lado de su maestro, lo amaba, lo admiraba, pero al hombre que peleaba por defender a los afligidos, no a quien vendió a dos muchachos a su suerte, igual que él, en ese carruaje, cuando en vez de ayudarles, lastimo al único que se preocupaba por ellos, llevándolos a ese horrible destino.

Aldebaran había escrito una nota en donde explicaba sus razones para hacer lo que haría, eran las mismas que en el pasado, el haber provocado la caída de Mu, como tantas veces dijo Shaka que pasaría y se daba cuenta, que no podía seguir existiendo, no se lo merecía.

El vampiro de piel morena, salto al jardín y abandono el castillo con un paso lento, deteniéndose frente a uno de los pilares, tocándolo, para ver como sus dedos se quemaban, sintiendo un dolor infinito, al ser una criatura débil, al no ser poderoso, eso era lo que pasaba cuando tocabas el fuego del inframundo.

—Aldebaran...

Era el, su maestro, que de nuevo intentaba evitar que se matara, que lo seguiría sin escuchar sus lamentos o ver que tenía razón, eran dos traidores, no merecían seguir con vida, mucho menos el, que lo arrastro en las tinieblas, su amor, condenándolo al abismo.

—No puedo perdonarme... y no quiero ser aquel que lo acompañe hasta el abismo, no quiero ser inmortal, maestro, y yo... yo quiero al hombre que admiraba por su bondad, por su gentileza, no a quien vendió a dos muchachos a dos demonios.

Mu trato de alcanzarlo, pero fue sostenido por Kiki, escuchando su grito de dolor al ver como Aldebaran era destruido por los pilares de fuego, desvaneciéndose con una expresión de paz, de alegría, sintiéndose libre.

— ¡Aldebaran!

El grito desgarro esa tierra, el dolor petrifico los corazones de los presentes, las lágrimas de Mu, las que serían las únicas que derramaría en toda su eternidad, mojaron su rostro, su maestro sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, seguro, que tarde o temprano los volverían a encontrar, y en ese momento, sus toros no podrían escapar de su afecto.

—Volverán... ellos volverán a nosotros.

*****

Radamanthys tenía una herida sangrante en su hombro, provocada por la espada de fuego de Cid, que se sentía vencedor, con el anillo en su mano, deseoso de ponérselo a su alumno, que le miraba con los dientes apretados, pensando en una forma de vencerle, a él, al primero de los vampiros.

—No quiero tener que lastimarte más de lo necesario.

Le advirtió, agachándose a su lado, para acariciar su cabello, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, buscando uno de sus dedos, el anillo finalizaría ese combate, pensando que para ser uno de los príncipes del Inframundo, no era tan poderoso como lo suponía.

—No eres tan fuerte como lo imaginaba, o tal vez, sera que no puedes lastimar el rostro de tu querido amigo Shura...

Cid beso los labios de Radamanthys con fuerza, ingresando su lengua dentro de su boca, gimiendo al recordar la suavidad de su antiguo alumno, el amor que sentía por él, riéndose también al ver que trataba de cerrar su mano, para que el anillo no pudiera ser colocado en su dedo anular.

—Pero no temas... pronto ya no lo recordaras...

*****

Al morir la madre de los monstruos, los dos guerreros de la iglesia que aún quedaban con vida abrieron los ojos, moviéndose con demasiada dificultad, observando el cielo con desagrado, con temor, pues no habían logrado su cometido.

Shaka se asomó por una de las ventanas de aquel castillo, pensando en qué hacer con él, probablemente funcionaria como un excelente bastión desde donde podrían reagruparse, pero primero, debían exterminar a los príncipes del Inframundo, matarlos uno por uno, eso sería lo mejor.

Aioria apenas podía controlar su miedo, el terror que sintió al verse controlado por un demonio, agradeciéndole a los dioses que le habían liberado, para asomarse por la ventana, como lo hacía Shaka, para ver con sus propios ojos los pilares de fuego, los que significaban la destrucción de ese mundo.

— ¿Qué haremos?

La respuesta era fácil, buscar a los humanos que quedaban, entrenarlos, reagruparse y después atacar el Inframundo, a los tres hermanos, los príncipes.

—Los mataremos, pero por el momento debemos esperar.

*****

— ¡No!

Cid grito de pronto, alejándose de Radamanthys, aun con el anillo en su dedo, sosteniendo su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, apretando los dientes, como si estuviera realizando un esfuerzo inhumano por mantenerse en aquella posición, para no colocar en el dedo del príncipe la joyería que lo destruiría.

— ¡No vas a matarlo!

Se gritó de nuevo, observando su reflejo en su propia espada, escuchando los movimientos de Radamanthys, que se levantaba de un salto, sin comprender lo que pasaba en ese momento, la razón detrás de aquel extraño comportamiento.

— ¡Tú lo perdiste, ese niño ha muerto y no va a regresar!

Cid sacudió su cabeza, como si pudiera sacudir aquella presencia de su cuerpo, aferrándose al anillo de su pequeño alumno, que estaba en el cuerpo del príncipe, en algún lugar de su psique.

— ¡Guarda silencio!


	93. Shura.

Shura luchaba por salir a la superficie, su afecto era real y muy profundo, amaba a su hermano de armas, a su buen amigo, que se limitaba en su combate para no destruirlo, aunque eso era lo mejor.

Desde que había sentido ese poderoso golpe en el puente, al despertar, trataba de abrir los barrotes de su celda, ir con su amigo, evitar que Cid siguiera manchando sus manos con la sangre de amigos, de inocentes.

Se horrorizo cuando abandonó a Minos a su suerte, cuando llego a pensar en dejarlo como carnada para los gemelos, a cambio de mantener a Radamanthys a su lado.

Cuando mató a Aioros, o intento hacerlo sin importarle su amor o su pasado conjunto, en ese momento redobló sus esfuerzos por despertar.

Pero cuando decidió matar a Radamanthys por la promesa de recuperar a su alumno, de tomar las vidas de esos guerreros de la iglesia e intentar destruir a su amigo, fue demasiado para él.

Y ahora, que peleaba con Radamanthys, quien no se atrevía a lastimarlo, comenzaba a desesperarse, su miedo de perderlo creciendo en su interior, para llegar a su lado, evitar que lo matarán, aunque ellos tuvieran que perder la vida para lograrlo.

— ¡Mátame Radamanthys!

La desesperación podía escucharse en su voz, verse en su cuerpo tembloroso, peleando consigo mismo para no hacerle daño a su amigo, apretando los dientes, retrocediendo algunos pasos, cuando Radamanthys trato de acercarse a él.

— ¿Shura?

No, no era Shura, era Cid, pero al vivir en el bastión, al tener una vida larga en ese mundo, pudo crear una segunda personalidad, a quien llamó Shura, quien se pensaba un humano muy longevo, que se había enamorado de Radamanthys, cuando sin preocuparse por nada, lo protegió del peligro.

— ¡No te acerques, no soy Shura, soy Cid!

Cid comenzó a reírse, él era la personalidad dominante, la personalidad verdadera y Shura no podría estar tanto tiempo despierto, no tenía el poder para eso.

— ¡Te dije que guardes silenció!

En algún lugar de la psique de Cid, los dos guerreros se veían las caras, los dos vestidos de la misma forma, con una espada en su mano derecha, los dos dispuestos a matarse, todo por amor, al menos, uno de ellos.

—No te dejare matarlo...

Cid únicamente se rio al escucharle, era un alma antigua, un ente de siglos, una criatura que no podían derrotar fácilmente, mucho menos una mala copia suya, un ser inferior en todos sus aspectos.

—Le estaré haciendo un favor al desaparecer esa esencia demoníaca de su cuerpo, al despertar a mi pequeño, para que pueda volver a la vida y el olvidar a esos demonios que los esclavizaron.

Shura negó eso, no lo estaba haciendo por su alumno, sino por él, por la culpabilidad que sentía en ese momento, al dejarle morir, al pelear su guerra en busca de su victoria, abandonando a su alumno en las manos de su captor no sabía por cuántos años, todo por su egoísmo, por su afán de poder.

—Lo dejaste años en las manos de ese vampiro y lo sabes muy bien, tú le diste la espalda, tú eres un traidor, un demonio sin alma...

Cid comprendía que Shura no lo dejaría proseguir con su plan, con su deseo de regresar a su amado alumno a sus brazos, de tener otra oportunidad para hacer bien, todo lo que hizo mal, de corregir sus errores, como únicamente las criaturas como ellos podían hacerlo.

—No lo abandone, me lo robaron y nunca podre perdonarme si no lo recupero.

Shura no podría perdonarse si dejaba que mataran a su amigo, a su hermano de armas y a su amor, aunque él no le correspondiera, aunque hubiera perdido cualquier oportunidad de tenerlo a su lado.

—No importa cuánto te esfuerces, el no regresara y tal vez lo mejor es que no lo haga, porque no creo que te guste escuchar sus reclamos, saber cuánto lo traicionaste.

Cid ya no soporto más aquellas palabras que pensó eran una mentira y usando su espada, trato de cortar la cabeza de Shura, de un tajo limpio, que fue esquivado con gracia, recibiendo en cambio un codazo en su torso, que lo lanzo lejos.

—Tú peleas como un guerrero del pasado, yo como un guerrero del presente y yo, en cambio, si amo a Radamanthys.

Cid fue quien respondió con una patada en el costado de Shura, después un gancho al hígado y un derechazo, que impacto con el rostro de esa patética criatura que intentaba derrotarlo sin los conocimientos suficientes para ello.

—El no te ama, el ama a Kanon, a esa abominación.

Lo sabía, porque los había visto atrapado en ese cuerpo y porque Radamanthys en dos ocasiones le hablo de su pintor, sonreía al recordarle, sus ojos brillaban, una sonrisa boba se formaba en sus labios, era obvio que le amaba.

— ¡No me importa!

Le grito, esquivando varios pisotones, girando en el suelo para responder con una patada en las rodillas de ese bastardo que deseaba matar a su amigo, usando la espada, para recibir a la espada gemela en las manos de Cid, apretando los dientes, cuando las llamas se unieron como lenguas, como una enredadera.

— ¡No me importa si no soy correspondido!

Cid negó eso, a él si le importaba, así que intento encajar la espada en el torso de Shura, cortando su costado, quemándolo con la espada, escuchando un reconfortante grito de dolor de los labios de su enemigo, que golpeo su pierna de nuevo, respondiendo con un tajo profundo en el cuerpo de su rival, a la altura de su pecho.

— ¡No vas a matar a Radamanthys!

De nuevo le grito, esquivando otros cuantos tajos con la espada que pudieron lastimarlo, tratando de pensar en la forma de matar a Cid, al menos, su consciencia, porque no se arriesgaría a encerrarlo en su psique.

— ¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tu?

Shura dio un salto hacia atrás, para correr en dirección de Cid, con la espada de Fuego, que al chocar en contra de la espada de su enemigo cayó al suelo, sin embargo, el guerrero moderno, que había entrenado con varios soldados, que se había ganado una medalla y amaba a Radamanthys, aunque no le correspondiera, aprovecho la fuerza de su primer golpe para propinarle un codazo en el cuello al antiguo vampiro, que retrocedió llevando una de sus manos a esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Sí, yo...

Como podría derrotarlo si había perdido su espada, no obstante, Shura pateo el interior de la pierna de Cid para que cayera al suelo y sosteniendo la propia espada de Cid, que estaba quemando sus manos, peleo con su enemigo, por el dominio de su arma, enfocándose en su afecto sincero por Radamanthys, usándolo como un escudo psíquico, que le dio la fuerza para arrebatarle al viejo vampiro el control de su espada.

—Yo... no dejare que lo mates...

Con la cual, a pesar de quemar sus manos, lo ataco, encajando el filo en su pecho, atravesándolo con esta espada, escuchando un reconfortante quejido acompañado de sangre que se derramaba en su boca, sus dientes apretados, sus ojos perdidos.

— ¡Acaso has perdido la razón!

Muy probablemente había perdido la razón, pero que más daba, el deseaba proteger a Radamanthys, aunque su vida se fuera en ello, comprendiendo que sin Cid, él no podría mantenerse con vida, un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a realizar.

—No, simplemente lo amo más de lo que tú quisiste a tu alumno.

Cid negó eso, gritando cuando la espada después de atravesarlo fue liberada de su cuerpo, sonriendo aun, seguro que todavía podía recuperarse, hasta que Shura, usando la espada de fuego, corto su cabeza de un solo tajo, la que cayo rodando en ese mundo imaginario.

—Yo no lo dejare solo...

*****

Radamanthys veía con sorpresa el extraño comportamiento de Cid, o Shura, que hablaba en voz alta, usando dos acentos diferentes, uno frio, distante, al que llamaría Cid, el otro, aquel que correspondía con su amigo, Shura.

Como si un combate mortal se realizara en ese momento, los dos con las mismas oportunidades de ganar, de llevarse la victoria, escuchando esa declaración, cuando su amigo decía amarlo, sin importarle que no le correspondiera y lo triste era, que no lo hacía, su corazón era de Kanon.

—Pero debo...

Shura había ganado, había destruido a la otra voluntad porque la suya era mucho más fuerte, porque su amor por Radamanthys le daba el poder para enfrentarse con su enemigo, aun así, lo mejor era destruir ese cuerpo para que su Cid nunca más regresara.

—Terminar con esto...

Intento encajar la espada en su cuerpo, sin embargo, Radamanthys, usando su cola le arrebato su espada, tomándola el entre sus manos, alejándola del que sabía era su amigo, a quien reconocía del campo de batalla.

—No lo hagas... no me dejes.

Shura negó eso, debía morir, destruir su cuerpo para que el fuera libre de Cid, pero, Radamanthys usando sus manos, destruyo la espada, quebrándola en muchos pequeños pedazos, que después, lanzo al abismo, para que nadie pudiera llegar a ella.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Radamanthys asintió, lo sabía, pero no deseaba perderlo, no quería perder a su buen amigo, a quien rodeo con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, escuchando repentinamente el sonido de la horda, los vampiros muertos que habían estado perdidos, como en una suspensión, pero, ahora, regresaban con más fuerza, para intentar alimentarse con ellos.

—Yo lo se...

*****

Kanon ignoro la discusión de los hermanos, la presencia de Milo, aun la de Saga, lo único que deseaba era alcanzar a Radamanthys, asegurarse que estaba a salvo, observando al llegar, como se enfrentaba a la horda, usando sus portales para protegerlo, destruyendo a tantos vampiros muertos como podía.

Shura peleaba a lado de su musa, un guerrero con una actitud completamente diferente a la que había tenido hasta ese momento, quien cuidaba las espaldas de su amado, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a pelear juntos.

Falto poco tiempo para que los otros dos hermanos también lo alcanzaran, Aiacos y Minos, usando sus dones heredados de su padre, convirtiéndose en una fuerza invencible, cerrando los portales, al menos, el de plumaje blanco iba apagando los portales, una vez que decidieron que no deseaban abrir las puertas al Inframundo, no por el momento.

Saga lo alcanzo también, ayudándole a destruir a tantos no muertos como podía, aun el licántropo y el ángel peleaban sin descanso, hasta que cada una de aquellas criaturas, yacía en pedazos en el suelo, a punto de recibir los rayos de sol, con el próximo amanecer.

Kanon intento acercarse a Radamanthys, para verificar que estuviera a salvo, pero se detuvo cuando Shura lo abrazo, susurrando algo en su oído, un gesto de afecto que su musa recibió sin problemas, como si le correspondiera.

—Te extrañe tanto Shura...

Kanon cerró los ojos, sin saber que hacer o que decir, pensando que tal vez lo mejor era marcharse, pensando que probablemente ahora que Shura, había regresado, él no tenía mucho que ofrecer, Minos le preferiría, el conocía mucho mejor a su amado, tuvieron años para corresponderse, en cambio, con el apenas fueron unos días.

—Yo también, Radamanthys... pero ahora que he vuelto, no me alejare si eso es lo que deseas.

Radamanthys asintió, separándose un poco de Shura, acariciando la mejilla de su amigo, Kanon al mismo tiempo, tragando un poco de saliva, a punto de decirle que podía irse, podía tener a su amigo, él no se interpondría entre ellos.

—No, quédate a mi lado, no quiero que te vayas.

Eso era suficiente para Kanon, que intento marcharse, para ser sostenido por una mano, con fuerza, creyendo que era Saga, pero no, era Minos, que negaba eso, no quería que se fuera, no era justo, porque no sabían que era lo que deseaba su hermano menor.

—Pregúntale que es lo que desea... no es justo que simplemente te vayas y lo abandones...

Kanon negó eso, ya sabía que Minos no lo deseaba con su hermano, y pensaba que Shura era una mejor opción para Radamanthys, porque sabía que era su amigo, su forma de comportarse, aun su aura era diferente, mucho menos sangrienta.

—Merece tener la oportunidad de decidir... no se lo arrebates.

Minos de nuevo abogo por él, extendiendo sus alas cuando intento marcharse, no lo dejaría ir, porque su hermano le amaba con locura, lo quería, y no era justo que se fueran, sin siquiera decirle la razón.

—Lo mejor para él no soy yo...

Era una cosa, no era humano, cuando lo fue, no era más que un tramposo, un pobre diablo, un seductor caído en desgracia, y aunque ahora pudiera recuperar tesoros hundidos, aunque pudiera darle una vida como aquella a la que estaba acostumbrado, seguramente Shura también podría hacer eso.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

Esta vez fue Radamanthys quien pregunto qué estaba haciendo, acercándose a Kanon, que le miraba de reojo, tratando de no verle, porque no quería que advirtiera que tan triste estaba, que distinguiera sus lágrimas, su dolor, al pensar que sería rechazado por su musa, ahora que regreso Shura.

—Debo irme...


	94. Dulce amanecer.

Radamanthys no entendía la razón detrás de aquellas palabras ni a donde se suponía que Kanon planeaba marcharse, pensando tal vez, que era su apariencia después de todo aquello que no era del agrado de su pintor.

Shura le veía con una expresión fría, pero no tanto como la de Cid, y dando unos pasos en su dirección, rodeando los hombros de Radamanthys con uno de sus brazos, le miró de pies a cabeza con una mueca burlona.

—Radamanthys me hablo mucho de ti, Kanon, decía que eras el hombre más inteligente de este mundo, pero no creo que seas tan inteligente, si planeas marcharte con el amor de mi amigo en tus manos.

Kanon se veía demasiado sorprendido, al escucharle, sintiendo una mano en su hombro, esta vez era Saga, que le indicaba con un movimiento de la cabeza que se acercara a su musa, recordando sus pinturas, como estaban plagadas de su amado, antes de que siquiera supieran que los demonios existían.

—No seas tonto Kanon, ve con él...

Shura se hizo a un lado, empujando a Radamanthys para que se acercara a Kanon, que camino los pasos que le faltaban, rodeándolo con fuerza, pegandose a su cuerpo.

—¿Me sigues amando?

Esa pregunta, acaso no se había entregado a él en ese pequeña cabaña, no le había visto y le aceptaba a su lado sin importar nada más que su amor.

—Claro que te sigo amando... Kanon, porque no lo haría.

Kanon en realidad no lo sabía, pero no le interesaba comprenderlo, el amaba a su musa y una vida sin su afecto, era algo que no deseaba perder, de ninguna forma.

—No quiero saberlo, pero si algún día dejas de amarme, no me lo digas y únicamente destruye mi cuerpo, yo no me opondre a ello.

Shura les veía en silencio, con una sensación agridulce en su pecho, misma que compartía con Saga, que estaba feliz por ver seguro a Minos, pero sufriendo por dentro, al saber que no era correspondido, que nunca lo sería.

—Eso nunca pasara...

Fue la respuesta de Radamanthys, besando los labios de Kanon con delicadeza, como si se estuvieran jurando amor eterno.

Al tiempo que el sol se elevaba en el firmamento en todo su esplendor, calcinando a las criaturas que aún quedaban ilesas y a sus fragmentos, llevándose su oscuridad, como si únicamente fueran una terrible pesadilla.

En ese momento se juraron amarse por siempre, estar a su lado hasta el fin de los días, amándose, respetándose, deseandose, por toda la eternidad.

No podían estar tan seguros pero intentarian amarse por el resto de sus vidas y eso había durado al menos doscientos años.

Habían visto el mundo curarse de la muerte, florecer y expandirse, la información volverse parte de lo cotidiano, la tecnología y la humanidad convertirse en algo nuevo, menos temerosa, menos respetuosa de lo desconocido, olvidando la existencia de los seres que se movían en las sombras.

Su amor no había desaparecido, como aquel que se procuraban el emperador del Inframundo y su emperatriz, el juez de las almas que siempre era acompañado de su fiel sirviente, con su látigo de fuego.

Saga había comenzado a perdonarse, había salido a otras esferas de existencia y regresado, como un hombre nuevo, el gustaba de los reflectores, de la vida humana.

Kanon seguía pintando, había hecho algunas historias, una película y sus ilustraciones, especialmente las de un demonio de ojos amarillos eran reconocidas en todo el mundo.

La familia Walden había reconstruido su dominio, convirtiéndose en un emporio que poseía territorios en todo el mundo, fábricas y edificios que llegaban hasta el cielo, pero la cabeza de la familia, Radamanthys Walden, nunca era visto por el público, únicamente Shura, que era su segundo al mando, su voz ante los demás.

En ese mundo tecnológico nacieron dos gemelos, cuyos padres como si estuvieran malditos por fuerzas del destino murieron, pero en vez de ir a un orfanato, a sufrir el dolor de quienes carecen de una familia que vean por ellos, fueron adoptados por la cabeza de la familia Walden.

Quien les dió la mejor de las vidas, los mejores tutores, todo cuanto quisieran, encargándose de que nunca sufrieran ninguna clase de daño ni penuria.

Defteros y Aspros eran sus nombres, el menor de piel morena, estaba enamorado de un joven ciego de cabello rubio, largo, el que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Aspros, el menor, era un joven solitario, que intentaba sin saber porque, llegar a la cabeza Walden que se encargó de darles un futuro, una familia y un destino, pero no deseaba verlos.

Su búsqueda había sido tan implacable que había visitado al propio pintor, que decían era amigo de los Walden, perdiéndose en la mirada amarilla de aquel cuadro, usando su inteligencia y sus permisos, los pases que le habían dado, para llegar a la oficina en donde se suponía que vivía la cabeza de la familia Walden.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, de ingresar a esa habitación que no estaba cerrada, con una persona sentada en lo más oscuro de aquel sitio, dando un paso en esa dirección.

—Se te pidió como única condición que no hicieras esto, aún puedes honrar la ayuda que te han dado, ser como tú hermano, ser feliz, o puedes romper la promesa que le hicieron cuando niños de nunca buscarlo, prender la luz y enseñarle que no has cambiado.

Aspros vio al hombre de cabello negro, que le veía en silencio, esperando su respuesta, que fue la esperada.

—Gracias... gracias por todo... sin ti no sé qué hubiera pasado con nosotros.

Después de eso dió la media vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro, abandonando el edificio para nunca más volver, sin percatarse que una criatura de ojos amarillos le miraba a lo lejos, a su lado una silueta de color azul, con algunos tentáculos moviéndose a su alrededor admiraba aquella acción.

—Eres muy bueno...

Radamanthys no dijo nada, no se sentía como alguien bueno, únicamente como alguien que había hecho lo correcto.

—¿Aun me quieres?

Eso lo pregunto ahora el, esperando la respuesta de su pintor, que sin dudarlo un instante, beso sus labios, rodeando su cintura.

—Planeo hacerlo toda la eternidad.

Eso era suficiente para el, que rodeando el cuerpo de su pintor con sus alas, respondió a ese beso demandante.

*****

El ser tan altos siempre había sido un gran problema para ellos, no encontraban ropa con facilidad, vehículos o asientos, pero los dos hermanos adoptivos que eran los orgullosos hijos de Shion de Aries y su esposo Dohko, sabían arreglárselas.

Los dos hermanos estaban reparando su camioneta, una grande como ellos, que les servía para llegar a sus trabajos en la ciudad, Aldebaran era un médico veterinario, Harbinger un médico de humanos, pero los dos se dedicaban a sanar a los heridos.

Pero no podrías adivinarlo, si los veías a los dos con camisetas y pantalones de mezclilla llenos de mugre, así como sus cuerpos.

Aldebaran estaba agachado enfrente del motor, al mismo tiempo que Harbinger, bebía una botella de refresco de cola sin azúcar, con una etiqueta de color plateado.

Otros tendrían cerveza, pero ellos se conformaban con refresco, sus padres habían salido de viaje y regresarían en tres días, ellos tenían vacaciones, así que esperaban realizar los deberes que tenían pendientes.

Al otro lado del jardín, había un camión de mudanza que llevaba todo el día ingresando muebles que parecían costosos, no fue sino hasta la tarde que un auto con vidrios opacos se estaciono enfrente de la casa, cuando ellos ya estaban comiendo pollo frito de una cubeta de color rojo con un viejo coronel como portada.

Sus dedos sucios, llenos de grasa, sus estómagos llenos, viendo cómo bajaban lo que podrían ser dos hermanos, pues se parecían mucho, los dos vestidos de traje, con lentes oscuros, con una apariencia demasiado extraña, demasiado pálida.

Uno de ellos tenía largo cabello morado, el otro cabello café, algo corto, dos sujetos que se quitaron los lentes al ver su nueva casa, que les observaron de reojo, con un asentimiento, para ingresar en la casa con gruesas cortinas negras.

—Qué tipos tan raros...

Se quejo Harbinger, codeando a su hermano, que sintió un escalofrío al verlos, de hecho eran demasiado raros, pero no debían juzgar a quienes no conocían.

—No seas descortés...

*****

Afrodita por fin había dado con Camus, un Camus especialmente viejo, descarnado, como si fuera un cadáver, débil, engañoso, que le miraba con terror.

Le había prometido a los dioses gemelos dar con el, con aquel que lastimo al esposo de Hypnos, el ángel que no había abandonado su lado, que le había ayudado a fortalecer a la jauría, haciéndola invencible.

A sus espaldas estaba Angelo, su compañero, que fumaba con una sonrisa de medio lado, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Qué haremos?

Afrodita sabía exactamente qué hacer, enviarían a Camus como regalo de aniversario, festejo de su alianza, auspiciada por la realeza del Inframundo, que habían sido benefactores de su razas por tanto tiempo como habían existido.

—Esperar por Hypnos y Milo, es de ellos el placer de matarlo.

Afrodita era el que gobernaba a todos los clanes vampíricos, los dioses gemelos a los licántropos, Saga a todo lo demás, y el hijo de la bella Violate, era quien gobernaba el Inframundo, escuchando los consejos de su padre y sus tíos, que mantenían ese mundo de pie, seguro del peligro.

*****

Milo al recibir la llamada de Afrodita, colgó su teléfono con una expresión que únicamente podía llamarse sádica, había esperado tanto tiempo por vengarse del príncipe de hielo, que al saber que dentro de poco estaría en sus manos, le hizo sonreir como nunca antes.

—¡Lo tienen!

Casi grito de la emoción, volteando en la tina con agua que compartía con su compañero de vida, que simplemente le vio con esa expresión tranquila, con una sonrisa ligera.

—Ya era hora...

Para besar los labios de su ángel, que gimiendo en sus brazos, ya comenzaba a planear su venganza.

*****

Manigoldo en ese momento fumaba como chimenea, sentado debajo del sol, con su compañero convertido en lobo, a su lado.

Estaba desnudo, en una playa con arena suave, que ensuciaba el pelaje de su compañero, que después de hacerle el amor, decidió transformarse en un lobo, no le gustaba que su piel se quemará por el sol, no como a Manigoldo, que disfrutaba ese viaje de placer mucho más que cualquiera.

—Me gusta aquí..... deberíamos quedarnos para siempre.

Thanatos como respuesta volvió a transformarse en un humano, que lanzándose sobre su esposo, lo sostuvo de ambas muñecas.

—No me gusta la arena, pero hacerte el amor en la playa, es el mayor de los placeres.

Esa declaración fue recibida con una risa, y un beso apasionado de Manigoldo, que gimiendo en sus brazos se dejó amar por su compañero.

*****

Era casi las nueve de la noche, los dos toros, como eran apodados en ese pequeño pueblo con todas las comodidades del mundo moderno, veían la televisión de pantalla plana de su casa, cuando Harbinger recibió por su celular una noticia que decía, que habían encontrado unos cadáveres de unas prostitutas en uno de los callejones.

—Mataron a dos personas, las dos chicas que atendi hace dos semanas...

Las recordaba, porque nadie más quiso tenerles una mano, haciendo que se molestará demasiado, no era su culpa que tuvieran esa vida, pero no dijo nada, escuchando el timbre de su puerta.

—¿Puedes ir a ver?

Aldebaran levantó uno de sus dedos como respuesta, riendo de algo que le decían por su celular, un buen amigo suyo, escuchando los pasos cansados de Harbinger, que abría la puerta con desgano, para ver a los dos vecinos, que con ropa sencilla, esperaban al otro lado.

—Hola, nos mudamos esta mañana al vecindario y parece que la luz no sirve bien, podemos usar su electricidad para cargar nuestros celulares.

Aldebaran se levantó del sillón al escuchar eso, conocía mejor que nadie esas casas y a veces los fusibles se quemaban demasiado rápido.

—Creo saber qué pasa, puedo darle un vistazo a su instalación, para que no tengan que pasar el primer día a oscuras.

Pronunció, sosteniendo una caja de herramientas, no esperaba que tardará demasiado, el de cabello morado acompaño a Aldebaran a su sótano, el otro, después de pasar unos minutos en la puerta, espero que Harbinger lo dejara pasar, sin embargo, este tomo su chaqueta y siguió a su hermano, con un suspiro fastidiado.

—Estas casas son viejas, tal vez necesite ayuda...

*****

Todas las historias tienen que terminar y está ha llegado a su fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentarios, hicieron que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena.

La siguiente historia será publicada hoy en la noche, en el horario acostumbrado, espero les guste.

También publicaré una pequeña historia siguiendo el presente de los toros, aunque me gustaría saber, que opinan, quieren que obtengan su victoria o no...

Mil gracias, los quiero mucho.


End file.
